Sword Art Online: The Administrator's Descent
by EnderLance
Summary: Quinella, once tasked with researching the Sacred Arts, is now the Administrator, who stands at the pinnacle of this world she has watched since long ago. There were none as perfect as her. Unfortunately, she should have taken care of that ego of hers long ago, because a swordsman from beyond the binary comes to right her wrongs... in ways she could have possibly never fathomed.
1. Prologue

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Prologue: The Black Swordsman

* * *

Kazuto Kirigaya once wondered if life could be normal, but he supposed there was no way that was going to happen, huh?

Ah, right. No one would probably understand why he'd say that, of course. Yeah, that would need a lot of explanation that he really wasn't a normal kid like all the other kids.

Don't trust my word. Trust his.

Kazuto was a bright child. Despite his youth, he had been prone to picking up on stuff that would have been deemed too difficult or complex for the minds of others. And truly, such was proven by how he had been capable of building himself a computer at the age of ten! His own mother was gobsmacked, and his little sister absolutely praised him for just how amazing of a brother he was, enough so to give him a healthy blush on his face.

But then curiosity takes over him. Just a small drop of it, really, which was more than enough to get him to do some research on something… and lo and behold, he discovered that his aforementioned mother and sister weren't his mother and sister at all, but just his aunt and cousin on his real mother's side.

So where'd they go? Dead. Car accident on the same year of his birth.

That shocking revelation really had its effect on him, causing him to put some distance away from friends and his own family, in shock and just distressed and confused. Nothing made sense.

But being a normal Japanese teenager he was, he still had his moments where playing games never got old, especially when the NerveGear—the technology invented by Akihiko Kayaba that allowed FullDive, a revolutionary method of playing games—was introduced.

Then came 'Sword Art Online', an incredible game set around the idea of medieval battling and swordsmanship in a floating castle in the sky that had him excited—in fact, the Beta Test had excited millions of people, and only the lucky ten thousand had been the ones to be able to dive in.

Unfortunately, things take a turn for the worst when the game creator, Akihiko Kayaba himself, announces that the game was in fact a death game, one that would undeniably kill the player sin real life if they die in-game.

From there, they fight to progress onto the next floors, Kirito makes a name for himself as a 'Beater', somehow builds himself a small roster of allies and friends, somehow finds himself falling in love with a girl he's fought alongside with for the good two years (and vice versa), becoming a father to an A.I. of all things, and ultimately beating Kayaba at his own game (who had been revealed to be Heathcliff, who was the leader of the guild Asuna was part of) and finally freeing everyone.

But really, things just never go the way anyone hopes.

Kazuto, once more in the real world, finds his fiancé still unconscious, learning from an old friend that she's somehow kept trapped in another game; 'ALfheim Online', a world based on Norse mythology with fairies, gods and magic.

So he dived into the virtual world once more, teaming up with a fairy he learned at the end of his journey was really Suguha, his cousin a.k.a. his adoptive sister, and marched on to their destination with the help of countless other players from all other races, helping him reunite with Asuna both in the game world and finally in the real world, and happy ever after.

Again, another mission for him to undertake since he's just that good at VR games (he blames himself), Kazuto has to dive into 'Gun Gale Online', the world of guns and battling other players, to investigate the case of Death Gun, some sort of rumour where players are killed by this strange masked player. Some fighting there, some discovering here, he makes a new friend, apprehends a culprit behind this case, and done.

…Okay, this is really getting old.

Another mission, one that he was certainly hoping to be the utmost last (because he's not sure he can take another dozen more), was to become a test subject for a new machine, the Soul Translator, which incorporates basic functions from the NerveGear, though at a grander scale.

Really, it was just as confusing as it was when he tried to understand it, but it was really easy; it replicated a world that moved at a time a thousand times faster than that of the real world, he dived into that world and just experienced life in that world.

But then the past catches up to him, and there was no escaping this time.

"Hahaha! There isn't a sword to save you now, hero!"

"Khh..!"

Remember the Death Gun incident? Apparently, it was the work of two heads; the one who got caught was the brother of the primary suspect, and his job was to inject people with succinylcholine, which had been what killed the victims back then. The brother's job was to spread the name of Death Gun by playing the role of the avatar.

And lo and behold, the damned asshole was right here right now, wearing a crooked grin and a manic look in his eyes that still reflected the killer in him from so many years ago.

The older person, a past member of the red players guild 'Laughing Coffin', cackled wildly into the night air. "Just us this time, hero! What do you think, eh? Making out of this alive?!"

"Shit..!" Reacting as quickly as he could with the reflexes that had been sharpened after two years of living in the virtual world, Kazuto knocks Asuna aside as he draws his umbrella. "Asuna, get away!"

"Don't even think about it!" And with that, Johnny Black rushes forwards with his strange device in hand, a poison weapon.

Teeth gritted, the ravenette does what he could do, pulling his umbrella backwards and thrust it in a forwards motion into his assaulter's leg, twisting to apply as much pressure as possible.

But the damage had been done.

And the only thing he could ever remember was blacking out, collapsing backwards onto the asphalt…

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 80—25th May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Kirito liked to think that he was, at best, a relatively approachable guy. No, he wouldn't say he's really nice, not wanting to sound bragging or arrogant, but with all the maturing and getting to know so many people and spending time with them, he's at least able to become a person who wouldn't hesitate to help anyone in need.

Of course, he wasn't an idiot; if the situation looked grim, there was no way he was going to risk getting both himself and whoever he wanted to help killed. Now that was the worst thing that could ever happen, and he wasn't planning on letting that happen.

Anyways, when he had been approached and asked for help in something, he would have said no… if it weren't for the fact that it meant that he would be the first person to ever test out a new type of diving machine. And damn him and his curiosity.

Anyways, if anyone asked him if he did dive into this world by his own will, well… that goes both ways then.

Yeah, he had no problems saying 'yes' to offering his help. But, well… being stuck here was definitely not one of them.

Seriously, what the hell are they—

"Kirito," he broke out of his thoughts, onyx eyes blinking a few times to focus on the sight before him. "Look…"

This person, Kirito, he stops himself from thinking about the past now. He looks to where his partner was indicating, and there, under an olive tree atop the little green hill before them sat a lone figure. One clad in golden armour, with beautiful yellow hair, eyes closed as the wind blew around them—serene, gentle, quiet.

Odd. This wasn't an open space. How is it that the wind was blowing? Wait, he shouldn't be thinking about this. Shit.

"So, what do we do..?" Asked his partner, keeping his eyes trained on the figure—despite the determination in them, there was uncertainty, as if he couldn't muster the proper courage to actually do what they were about to do.

As far as he knew, whatever the hell they were going to do all boils down to one thing; stupidity.

Yup. This was going to be absolutely stupid, reckless, and every other synonyms that mean the same thing.

"…You know what you need to do, Eugeo," muttered Kirito, hand on the handle of his blade as he stared at their opponent. She was beginning to get up, and he felt a gulp down his throat. "Focus on getting her with the dagger. I'll… I'll take the hit."

"W-What?" That was enough to take him off-guard, his soft blue eyes widening in shock. "K-Kirito, you can't—"

"I'm serious," nodded the ravenette, gaze growing sharp. "I'll take Alice's first strike, and find some way to restrain her. At that time, you'll grab the opportunity to use the dagger."

The knife that was tied around Eugeo's neck was still there, hidden beneath the boy's coat. The person looked at his friend, seemingly conflicted, but the determination in the other teenager's eyes melted any form of worry that he had.

They were always dumb teenagers. And were certainly why they always got into trouble.

"I think we can strike her now," adds Kirito after a moment, gripping his blade tighter. "Her weapon isn't around, so there won't be enough time for her to recite the «Perfect Weapon Control» command. Well, if we strike first, of course. And let's try not to use our own «Perfect Weapon Control». We'd still need it for the knights' commander. And definitely the pontifex."

"True… I can still use my «Perfect Weapon Control» two times," nodded Eugeo in agreement—it would come in useful against their next opponents. "You?"

Kirito sweat-dropped in response. "One more time…" With that, he makes his move forwards. "Let's go."

"Got it," nodded his friend, marching by his side.

And really, Kirito shouldn't have been so surprised about the fact that their opponent before them was one that was of worry to him. She was powerful, something that they could both sense, so beating her would not be easy.

That wasn't to say that the other Integrity Knights before them had been pushovers. Hardly, they were just as difficult, but it felt like she was just another harder obstacle to get over.

And really, that had been the exact thought he got when Alice got up and, without no explanation whatsoever, placed a hand on the tree, only for it to turn into her sword.

"Sh*t, it's already in «Perfect Weapon Control»?!" Cursing, Kirito rushes forwards, an earlier plan in his hand immediately thrown out. "Come on!"

She drew her blade from her scabbard, a gleaming gold that reflected the pure courage of her spirit, standing in place as she awaited the two swordsmen that were steadily running towards her.

With a huff, Kirito drew his own midnight sword, leaping forwards as he activated «Sonic Leap» and parried her incoming attack. "Switch!"

He leapt back, Eugeo taking his place with a shout as he swung his blade towards her, Alice parrying his attack and knocking him back with a well-timed blow to his own sword, jumping forwards to continue the assault, striking Eugeo's sword time and time again and slowly causing him to backpedal.

"Switch!" Eugene immediately made to swap places with Kirito, who spun in place and clashed blades with Alice using a slash from the side, gritting teeth as he shifted his weight to his other foot and aimed a thrust at her, missing her as she sidestepped his attack, returning the assault with a swing from overhead.

*Clank..!*

"Hrk..!" With a grunt, he pushed back Alice's attack before parrying all her next few strikes, each quicker than the last and starting to push him back. 'Damn, she is good..! Makes sense, that's for sure!'

The duel between the two swordsmen and their opponent was almost one-sided, enough that Kirito and Eugeo were clearly showing difficulty against their lone opponent. Her strength and skill clearly outmatched their own, but they weren't going to give up.

"Eugeo, get ready!" With a determined shout, Kirito grits his teeth and wills his blade to shine. "Here we go! «Enhance Armament»!"

Circular patterns flashed and blinked on the edges of his sword, codes and binary quickly appearing and fading away before the black blade glowed bright purple, shifting wildly and going mad before it burst like a firework, turning some form of helix DNA as he swung it forwards.

"Hh!" With a quick swing of her blade, her sword's metal diffused into yellow flowers that formed a strong, solid chassis that moves forwards like a gigantic club.

But Kirito hadn't been clumsy with his next choice of move. He swings his weapon forwards, striking her weapon dead-on its mark, the effects of their currently activated arts more than enough to cancel out one another, producing a shockwave enough to knock them off of one another.

'What the—He was planning to strike my sword?!'

"Eugeo, now!"

"Got it!"

The blond rushed forth, clutching the knife.

The Integrity Knight is left open for the blow.

The black-haired swordsman is knocked back, unable to do anything.

And something that neither the three of them had expected occurred.

The clash of their weapons creates a shockwave enough to shatter the exterior wall, producing a vacuum that sucks the three out.

But, with his fast reflexes, he buries his sword into the floor, wind blowing past his hair and face and trying to force him out of the building.

But the other two hadn't been so lucky.

"W-Waah..!"

"Nnhg..! Gaaah!"

"E-Eugeo! Alice!"

His hand shot forwards, but he hadn't been so lucky to reach any of them. Instead, they were sucked out, falling from the eightieth floor of this tower that stood amongst the clouds.

In shock, he only waited for the vacuum to stop before he rushed to the edge of the hole in the wall, staring down and trying to find them. "Eugeo! Alice! Where are—"

Some strange sound whizzed around him, and when he looked, the wall was _reconstructing_ itself. Literally, the crumbled blocks of stone and whatever strange material that made up the wall of this tower was slowly piecing back together to cover up the hole.

'Shit, the hole's covering up!' There was no time to hesitate. He had to act now! His body prepares for the incoming fall—

But then his body stiffens, mind suddenly struck by a new idea that just doesn't fail to get him to ponder on.

What if, and this is just a really wild _what if_, what if he were to progress onwards to the hundredth floor _on his own_?

It was crazy, it was just absurd! That was just asking for him to be killed, because he was certain as hell that there was no way he could face off against any other Integrity Knights on his own—God knows both he and Eugeo struggled enough, even together, against the previous knights. That, coupled with the fact that he would have to go up against the Administrator.

The final boss, so to speak.

'But there's still more to be done, huh?' He remembered what Cardinal told him. She must be removed so that they could make proper preparations for the imminent invasion by the Dark Forces, because her efforts would bear no fruit.

It was suicidal to go on his own, but by now, Eugeo and Alice are probably finding some way to scale the tower. It would take too long to wait for them to catch up, and were he to wait for them, the Administrator would order her knights, all of whom would probably already be healed by then, to chase after him and cut him down.

…No. No, he can't let that happen.

The hole in the wall closes up, and Kirito sheathes his midnight black sword, letting out a breath.

He… He has a plan, one that he wasn't sure would work, but he has full belief that it might just actually work. He was up against one hell of an obstacle, but that would be her downfall, her weakness.

He'll strike at the precise time in the exact manner, and he'll win. No doubt about that.

'Eugeo, Alice,' he thought, staring where the hole once was. 'Please… be safe.'

Now on his own, Kirito moves to proceed to the hundredth floor, very much hoping that he'd be alive at the end of this journey. He seriously hoped so, because God help him, he's had enough close death encounter and been safe time and time again.

He really hopes his Devil's luck doesn't run out.

* * *

On the hundredth floor of the Central Cathedral, it only consisted of one single room; the Administrator's living room.

The ceiling was of the dark, starry night, painted black and with a design of a beautiful blue bird, complemented by the many ornaments that glinted and sparkled to resemble stars. And in the room was a canopy bed, veiled by pink cloth. It felt so out of place, as this large room had just that, and no other decoration.

But the Administrator had no need for anything else. This, by far, was already perfect for, so there was no need for any other addition. It would just get in the way anyways, and ruin the aesthetics of this room.

Her silver hair was splayed everywhere on the bed, all around and some resting on her naked body. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of beautiful silver orbs, her plush velvet lips parting ever so slightly to let air into her system.

It wasn't long before she finally moved her body into a half-sitting position, looking around her. The veils did well to block some light, providing just enough shade that it made to calm her so much.

A smile flitted to her face.

'So… it seems that one of the rebels and Knight Synthesis Thirty has fallen out of the building,' she mused in her mind, chuckling softly to herself with a shake of the head. 'How bizarre… I had been certain that the marble of the wall was firm.'

Then the image of the final rebel, who was still progressing towards the final floor (towards her), filled her mind.

Things were about to become interesting… and absolutely the worst (and possibly best) moment of her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

It's been so long since I last wrote here... With the ban over the website in Malaysia, it's not easy. The only way I can possibly access this is through VPN on my phone, so publishing stories on there is impossible, and my lovely but really old laptop that's as slow as a turtle, yet somehow able to access this website.

Anyways, if I can even update this story in the future, I'll try my best. Messed up story like rape, humiliation and non-con coming up, and one of them is definitely up in the next chapter. If that's not your cup of tea, turn back.

Anyways, yeah. Good to be here again...


	2. Chapter 1

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Administrator

* * *

23rd October 2024—Floor 61, Selmburg

Kirito would never dare say it out loud, but he had no doubts that he was a genius. Not trying to brag there, of course, but he just can't find any other way to word it.

His mind has helped him so much throughout his time here. He's solved the Enhancement scam caused by the 'Legend Braves' guild, discover the location of that Santa reject (Nicholas the Renegade) to get the revival object, anticipate the next move of the orange guild 'Titan's Hand', the case about 'Golden Apple', as well as discover Heathcliff to be Kayaba.

Eyy, genius right there (totally not bragging).

Oh, but that's not it, of course.

When he was ten, he build a computer and discovered his bloodline. When he was sixteen, he had designed a camera to allow Yui to connect to it, allowing communication in the real world. And then, there's also the fact that he somehow managed to solve the Death Gun incident, along with how he's somehow recruited by Kikuoka of all people to help with this new part-time job.

Of course, he would not know any of those except making the computer thing until the future. Because right now, he still has one thing he needs to worry about. One _huge_ thing.

'Shit, she probably thinks that I just asked her to have sex with me,' curse his smartness, because he's too aware of that to be calm. 'Shit, I need to do something about this!'

It was really simple, actually. Just this afternoon, on floor 55, Kuradeel had revealed himself to be a member of the 'Laughing Coffin' guild after paralysing both him and Godfree, a member of 'Knights of Blood'. Afterwards, the sick dastard stabbed Godfree until the jolly man was no more, and was close to ending Kirito's life had Asuna not interjected at the very last second. Healing him, she handles Kuradeel, only hesitating to deal the finishing blow.

And he would have struck her down, had the young swordsman jump in to deal the finishing blow with a martial skill, killing him. But it had been worth it, because Asuna was safe, and he had confessed to her with one simple kiss.

And then he asked if he could stay with her for the night.

…Right. In the heat of the moment, she was bound to misinterpret her words to be that of asking her to have sex with him. Right.

Shit, this was not how things were supposed to go! He really didn't need to take the virginity of the girl he likes, even if there really wasn't going to be any consequence, or pain or whatever from taking her because this was just a virtual world. But still! Sex!

God, he feels like a really dirty person for thinking about it.

'But she wouldn't mind, right?' A dreadful part of his mind supplied, whispering into him that doesn't help to rid the silent unrest within him.

His mind immediately moved to the countless interactions throughout the two years they have fought together. It was clear as day that they were close with one another, much more so than with others, having bled and cried and fought side-by-side for so long. Asuna was 'The Flash', loved and respected by her peers and every other player, and he was 'The Black Swordsman', infamous and cool and generally a loner.

That last part was true. He didn't really like attention or being bothered.

But really though, he didn't have any trouble going solo in his journeys, but Asuna always did push herself to his side to accompany him wherever he went. And that just made things worse, because if he ever went solo ever again, he wouldn't be able to feel normal, so yeah.

Quite honestly, he had never seen her in some romantic light. At best, she was a trustworthy partner that was only one of the few people he added to his friends list, which was already so small. He trusted her with his life, and he would give it all to help her back.

And yet, it was impossible not to fall in love with her. She was beautiful, friendly and approachable, was always being adorable even when she wasn't trying to (it was fun to tease her on that, getting her to turn red in embarrassment and pout, which just made her even more cuter), as well as being such a great cook. Like, man! She is amazing!

And that was more than enough to tell him that he was out of her league.

What did he have that could match up to hers? All he was ever good at was fighting and fighting with his wits, skill and determination. He couldn't cook, didn't have a lot of friends, pissed off more people than he could make smile, and just didn't feel like a good person every now and then.

But… But she saw the good in him, told him countless of times that she wouldn't have been alive if it weren't for him. And she loves him earnestly, with no such deceit or lies in her words or gaze.

Kirito felt… overwhelmed. A girl actually loved him for who he was, even after all that he's done.

Okay, the fact that **a** girl loved him was just utter bullshit. He's smart, and wasn't oblivious.

Sachi's crush towards him wasn't hidden well enough, Lisbeth always liked to tease him playfully, Silica looked at him like he was a prince, trying to weather out Argo's not-so-secrete gestures of affection was harder than anything else, Yuna didn't make things easier, and so forth and so forth.

So yeah, this doesn't change things. But he genuinely loves Asuna—Hell, he _did_ kiss her first, after all. And she loves him back as well.

After finding it in himself to calm down, he lets out a breath through his nostrils, just trying to keep quiet and just let things be.

"Hmm… In a way, there would be nothing wrong. So far, this isn't considered taking advantage of a girl because she's giving me full consensus on the matter. She's clearly making the first move, so as long as I answer in turn, we both win," there was no hesitation now. No more doubts, no more fear. He can do this. "I can do this…"

The empty cup of tea in front of him was quiet, but if it was alive, it would probably say 'You can do it, Kirito-kun!'. And yes, he'd probably be crazy and probably tripping on drugs if that happened, but to Hell with that crap because he's a hundred percent safe and doesn't do drugs.

The light in the corner is turned off, and Asuna is standing there, looking distressed and flustered. Her face is burning softly, posture uncertain and looking half in worry and half in determination.

God, she looks so beautiful… Standing there, close to the window, looking the very symbol of perfection and radiance underneath the moonlight that skimmed past the window. For sure, every hesitation that once remained in him was now gone, filled with a renewed confidence and determination to make this night perfect.

For both of them.

With slow movements, Kirito stands up, smiling gently yet with a little blush on his cheeks that just shows how unprepared he was; just like her. "Asuna…"

"K-Kirito-kun…" The girl doesn't look away when he calls her name, only waiting until he finally reaches her side, holding her hands and brushing the back of her hand with his thumbs. Her worries melt away, smiling shyly at the boy she loved. "I'm sorry… T-This is new. I don't… don't know what to do…"

"Same here," admitted the boy, gently pulling her with him to her bedroom. "But… But we can try, right? We can still make it perfect. For us."

Simple words they are, but the girl is confident in him. Confident in _them_. With him here, there was nothing wrong anymore. This was already perfect. "Of course…"

And then Kirito clasps her face, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 100—25th May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

When she first heard of the incident where two individuals had somehow broken the «Taboo Index», her entire being was filled with absolute curiosity, wondering just what had happened.

It didn't take long for her to receive the reports on what had happened; apparently, two elite swordsmen-in-training of the Sword Mastery Academy had seemingly attempted rape on two pages of two other elites, that of the ones that were seemingly advancing towards her.

So of course, this Kirito, he had killed one of the elite swordsman-in-training, while the other guilty one managed to leave with just one arm—and by that, it meant that the other rebel had cut his arm off.

Anyways, there was no end to just how amused she was when it came to these two. First about their circumstances that lead to them being arrested here, then the fact that they somehow _escaped_—and from the reports, they had used the chains as weapons, which even begs the question of _how_ they managed to rip the chains off the wall—and then defeating all of the Integrity Knights that had been sent after those two.

If there was one thing that held no argument, it was that these two swordsmen were truly forces to be reckoned with. And now…

A panel in the distance gleamed and shone before it seemingly formed a platform, floating downwards before it reappeared once more.

"Your Radiance and Most Divine!" The woman broke out of her thoughts, finding herself staring forwards to a chubby little creature that couldn't possibly be human, yet was one as he posed himself before her in a prostate form, and then stepped aside to reveal something. "I have brought you one of the rebels!"

"Oh? Is that so?" That didn't stop the glint of surprise in her eye as she watched Chudelkin, her Chief Elder—she wonders why she even gave him this position. Jesus, that thing is ugly as hell—effortlessly levitate the unconscious form of the boy towards her, gently placing her on the bed before him. "Well, well… How'd you even find him?"

"Hmm… If what I know of is true, and I assure you I only speak of the truth Your Radiance! Anyways, this boy was fighting Knight Bercouli Synthesis One. And by all that is holy, it was shocking!" Chudelkin certainly looked amazed by what he's seen. "To think that the boy had actually defeated Synthesis One… No matter, I have frozen Synthesis One, and now, I have brought you the rebel."

"I see," there was no hiding the minor feeling of accomplishment from slipping onto her face in the form of a grin, eyes trained on the unconscious boy like a predator. "Very well. Chudelkin, you may leave, and ensure that none disturbs me, if you will?"

"Of course, Your Radiance! I shall carry out your order with the utmost loyalty!" Bows the Chief Elder before literally rolling into a ball and letting the platform from earlier carry him down, the sphere of a man disappearing.

With him gone, Quinella finally lets out a sigh, instead opting to stare at the boy before her.

It's interesting, to see him look so… feminine? She hadn't the word, but there was something to his looks that suggested such. But he was adorable, if the sleeping was any indication.

'But I have no time to just coo at him,' she knows what her duty is, and knows the appropriate measures to be taken.

The «Synthesis Ritual». The process that allows her to manipulate an Underworld resident's Fluctlight. The ritual requires for the target to have their Fluctlight's core protection to be removed, hence allowing her to easily convert someone into an Integrity Knight could either be very easy, such as how some of them easily gave themselves into her tempting, or it would be very difficult and require her to use force, such as with Knight Synthesis Thirty.

With luck, this person wouldn't be any difficult, so she'd be able to get him to voluntary chant the words to remove his protection over his Fluctlight. It would save her so much trouble.

'Very well, let us see what memories he holds dear…' And without pause, the woman reaches out her hand, and makes contact with his forehead.

* * *

…Odd. It's so quiet, for some reason.

It feels like he's drifting through silence, but he can make out some form of light around him, yet it just fades away when he tries to focus on it. That's a bit of a let-down, because he really wanted to know whatever that was, but oh well.

It's too dark to make sense of anything, except his own body. He's just moving without restraint, and now, he wonders why he's here.

'Let's see… Alice and Eugeo got sucked out of the tower and are probably trying to climb the tower, maybe. I reached the eighty-fifth floor and met… Bercouli? Right, the hero from our fairy tale. Anyways, I beat him, I think, and then…' And then nothing.

That's odd. He does remember duelling Bercouli, which was admittedly difficult, but he had been able to manage himself just finely. Making use of the steam and the waters, he had been able to trick Bercouli a few times until he finally managed to down him properly.

Then… something that must have come from the pits of Hell arrived… What was he again? If he's not wrong, Bercouli called him—

'Hmm?' Kirito is a bit surprised by what he sees when he looks up; it's a scene of him training with Eugeo, the days before they came to the Sword Master Academy, whereby he helped Eugeo gain control over the Blue Rose Sword and learned a few 'Sword Arts'. Through rain and sunshine, they trained together, slowly helping Eugeo get a good grip over the art of swordsmanship. 'Man, that was so long ago… But why am I seeing this again?'

Immediately as he thought of that, his memories shifted a little bit into the future, where he was then seen having a picnic with Eugeo, both of them now already Elite Swordsmen-in-training. Accompanying them were Ronye and Tiese, their pages respectively, smiling happily as all four of them spent the day together underneath the shade of a tree and just talked about this and that.

Then Kirito started talking about ways of the sword Ronye, and that got him slightly flushed; he always did like to talk about fighting. Eugeo, in the meantime, had a much more pleasant conversation with Tiese.

'Well, that's me alright. I'm terrible when it comes to conversation, so the best I can do is just talk about swords and fighting styles,' sighed the boy. 'And technology stuff and games, yeah. Fashion? Hairstyles? Not my forte.'

The memory shifted a little more, this time surprising him yet again. It was when he was in a conversation with Cardinal, back in the little library, talking about this world and its history. How they talked about the Administrator's true identity, and that was certainly something that had been enough to spur him towards his destination.

Right, he was progressing towards the hundredth floor, where the Administrator was supposedly located at. And yet…

'Nngh… I'm having a headache,' he thought, rubbing his head. Or whatever he could do in his subconscious. 'Huh?'

And now, the memory shifted yet again, to a time when he was… a child? His child self was sitting underneath a tree, seemingly playing with a twig he had in his hands. And two other children, one a young boy with green eyes and the other a girl with bright yellow hair, rushed over to his side, the three of them smiling altogether and talking.

Kirito's eyes widened at the scene. That… There was no doubt. That was _him_. And those two children… Were those Eugeo and Alice?

But he didn't have any memories of meeting them when he was a child. Maybe it got erased? It could have happened from a time before he got injected with the poison and summoned in this world, before the time he met Eugeo in the forest.

That could have happened, yeah, but… but how is he remembering this now?

His attention is now taken by the mysterious figure in the distance, who's slowly approaching the group of three children. She looks… so mystical, like a figure out of a storybook, hair as silver as snow. And yet, she felt _dangerous_, and every fibre in his being is telling him to go there and stop her.

She steadily approaches the children, and before Kirito could do anything, it was his child self who notices her first. His two friends paused, and looked to the woman as well. And young Kirito smiled, speaking.

"Sorry," the little one said, grinning widely. "But you should go. We don't want to be disturbed."

And then everything goes blank.

* * *

"…Gah..!"

Quinella's eyes, previously screwed shut, were forced wide open as she reeled backwards, away from the body of the unconscious boy.

Was she… Did the mind just reject her? That can't be, and yet… She hadn't been successful in trying to chip his mind's defences. Was he actually prepared for that?

Whatever thoughts she had left were quickly broken away as the boy slowly stirs from his moment of unconsciousness, gripping the bed softly and trying to steady himself into a seating position. When his eyes met the Administrator's, he jumped in place, already getting away and grabbing his sword.

"You…" He muttered, glare focused on the woman. "You must be the Administrator then…"

"Indeed, I am the Administrator, though I am surprised that you know of my title," hummed the woman with a simple smile. "You must be the rebel who has broken into the Cathedral. Why so?"

"To put an end to you," quickly responded Kirito, but his posture relaxes. "Huh, I didn't think… Never mind. What were you trying to do to me?"

Any attempts to mask her surprise didn't exactly work out, genuinely taken aback by how he seemed to know that she had actually infiltrated his mind to enter his memories. "Oh, you poor child… I only sought to find the memories dearest to you. To help you be free past them."

"Yeah? And why would that help?" This time, he didn't hesitate to let out an annoyed click of his tongue. "They're _my_ memories to keep. You don't deserve to mess with them."

In response to his words, the woman just laughed a soft laughter, but her eyes held mischief, pushing her hair to the side. "Oh, but I'd only tried to do so with good intentions. If I were to free you from all pain, you would need no longer to grief… And of course, I want to help you."

Help him? Help him how, exactly?

As if reading his mind, she was quick to respond. "I know one thing that you desire. Love."

"Love?" He repeated, mind shuddering at the declaration she make. 'Like Hell you know what I want.'

"Of course… You have gone through so much, yet you have received no such reward," nodded the Administrator, regarding him with a warm gaze (it was cold, full of deceit). "You desire affection, acknowledgement, reward… and I am willing to give you all of that. That is, if you would all of yourself to me," then she offers him her hand, smiling gently. "Come, and let yourself go…"

Love… It was true, in a way. He dearly missed Asuna, having spent two years and more in this world. Despite having gotten to know so many good people like Eugeo, Sortiliena, Ronye and Tiese, there was no doubting that he wanted to leave and reunite with all his friends in the real world.

But… But that wasn't true. He loved this world and the people in this world. They had been there by his side for so long, and they were very dear to him. If anything, he wanted to bring them with him to where he would go, even if that sounded impossible. But he's done so with Yui, so he would not give up on them.

And really… reward? Acknowledgement? This woman was delusional. She didn't manage to break through his mind and access his memories properly, so of course she'd come up with all of that on the spot.

With Eugeo… he felt that maybe it could have worked on him, and that made it scary; his best friend was mentally weaker than he was, soft and gentle and too shy. So of course he'd be the perfect victim for mental reformation.

But not him.

He's gone through hell countless of times. He should have died years ago, but he's got the Devil's own luck. There was no way in Hell that he was going to die now.

Quinella remains silent, but then the silence is broken by a snort, then a deep chuckle from the boy. Her smile falters, yet her hand remains.

Shaking his head, Kirito just stares at her with a shit-eating grin on his face, looking cocky as much as he could. "Hah, you must really be stupid… You think any of that matters?"

At that, her face took on a more serious look, almost aggravated by his bold remark. "Ho..?"

"Let's face it, you already know that I'm not from here. I'm from beyond this world, a _real_ person," he scoffed, not breaking eye contact with this woman. "I've fought in 'Sword Art Online' labelled as an asshole, and do I look like I care? Hell, I don't like attention to begin with. That, and because I'm certain as hell that the love part is just dumb—"

"—There are important people in my life whom I _know_ love me, just as I love them back. So many good people whom I've spent my life looking out for, getting to know, fighting alongside. So don't you _dare_ say that I'm desiring affection."

"Aah…"

If saying that the Administrator looked pissed off, that was an understatement; she looked seething, as if his words were an insult to her entire existence. Kirito didn't want to admit it, but God did that feel_ awesome_—the satisfaction was just amazing.

Roasting her, however, wasn't his primary goal. He is reminded of the reason why he came here, why it was both his and Eugeo's mission to ascend the Central Cathedral and find the Administrator.

Simply, this world was on the brink of extinction, and she was doing nothing to help. If that was so, then he would need to find a way to dethrone the woman, the most obvious choice being to kill her, so that they would then be able to move on to the preparation phase of fighting back the imminent invasion by the Dark Forces.

Or better yet...

This was a plan that would certainly be too inhuman, almost risky to the point of no return. But if he succeeded in this, then he could achieve a greater end result. One that he could see bringing even more benefits than the initial plan.

The initial plan, on its own, was something he was not confident in. Attempting to kill the Administrator is possibly going to be difficult, as she was at the top of this world. She is _powerful_, there is no doubt to that, and with the history she shares with Cardinal, there was no doubt that the woman was in preparation to trap her and cut her down.

No. He can prevent all of this. It's just a matter of throwing aside his discipline and morals for just a moment, to commit a sin beyond sins.

But if this meant saving this world, he was more than up for it.

Pouring every possible scenario and counteracts, every logic and cruel assumptions, he has his plan. It was do or die.

"…Okay then, _Your Highness_," he spoke in a mocking tone, meeting her displeased look with a cocky one of his own. "I'll do it. I will surrender myself to your will, but with one condition. In fact, let's make this a game."

"A game?" She repeats, sounding interested by that.

Kirito nods, the malice hidden by his egoistic gaze. "Right. It's simple, really. The winner gets to do whatever the hell they want with the loser, and the loser submits themselves to the winner. As simple as that. Do you agree with this condition?"

It's a terrible idea, but it would put him in a favourable position if he won.

And yet, just as he expected, this woman enraptured by Superbia just took the bait; carrot and stick. "I see… An interesting condition indeed, and a certainly captivating reward. Very well then, I shall partake in this game. What shall it be? A duel? Game of chess? I assure you, you are digging your own grave here—"

"Oh, nothing as complicated as that," chuckled the boy, something in his voice sounding different and bone-chilling. "It's simple, really. The game… is to do whatever you can to make the other person call you 'master'."

…

For a minute there, whatever compilation of data that made up Quinella's being, her Fluctlight and everything else, actually _paused_ to repeat what he said.

Did he just say… that the winner is to be called… 'master'?

…

"…Correct me if I'm wrong, but you said that the loser is the person first to call the other one 'master'?"

"Correct."

This… This is absurd.

Somehow, she finds it in herself to scoff. "Truly… You humans are such an imbecilic race. To think that you could possibly make _me_ keel over to your whims is utterly pathetic. My legs are for me to trample upon others! Not to bend at the knee!"

"Oh yeah? Well, keep talking. I'd like to see you say all of that when I _do_ make you surrender to me," snickered the boy.

Somehow, something in his words just felt… wrong. It made her very aware that she was just playing an idiotic game with a less-than-worthless person, and yet, it just made her feel on edge. As if he had some sort of ace up his sleeve.

No. No, she is _the_ Administrator, greater than everything else. She is the one that rules over this world, the one who is revered by the people as their pontifex, a descendant of the Goddess Stacia, a being of power. There was nothing she couldn't do.

"Very well then," nodded the woman. "Let us play this game…"

And that, was all Kirito needed.

"Whatever you're going to do will not help in your—"

Her words were cut off as she was forcefully pushed backwards onto the bed, grunting as her back met the cloth. Grunting, she was just about ready to throw a distasteful curse at the boy…

Only for her breath to hitch in her throat, eyes staring at the _predatory_ look in his eyes, glinting black and actually _freezing her in place_.

'W-What is this..?' She thought, unable to form coherent words as all she could do was gasp and lips tremble. 'T-This is…'

"You know, the bigger fool here is you," he snarled, staring into her silver eyes, his face twisted into a cruel smirk. "Remember what I said? The game is to _do whatever you can_ to make the other person call you 'master'. You should have really thought it through…"

"Huh? Whatever do you—Aack..!" Too shocked to make sense of anything, she hadn't even been prepared for his sudden move on her, as his hands encircled her neck, applying just a constant amount of pressure that leaves her slightly choking. "Y-You..! Anhk..!"

She could do nothing else before his left hand claimed purchase over her silver hair, forcing her forwards until her face was just a few inches away from her, stomach sinking at the ferocious look he had on him, before he turned her slightly and shoved her back to the bed, a grunt leaving her lips as her body is all but pushed down onto the bed, breasts pressing against the material, one hand now pressing on her back to keep her in place.

Despite the fear, she managed to scrape together a bit of authority into her voice. "W-What are you..?! You brute, how dare you—"

"I don't care about positions," he says calmly, as if he had expected her outburst. "No… Just as I said, I'm going to make you call me 'master'. And I'll _hurt_ you, Quinella. I'm going to hurt you, just as you've done to others. I can promise you that."

Somehow, emphasising on that one single word, something that she had just considered to have been a simple verb in the world of words, a chill travelled down her spine, eyes frantically looking around.

He moves so quickly; while one hand keeps her still, another trails down her voluptuous figure, drawing signs on her skin. His fingers just dance on the surface, but she's already feeling so weak, each teasing making her toes curl, her face slowly flushing at this bold move of his.

Something feels so strange within her, her voice threatening to spill out in a sound that she didn't want to hear, nor did she want him to hear. She felt afraid, and were she to let her guard down, she would only be making herself weak. She couldn't—

"G-Ghhah..!" The woman squeaked, eyes shooting wide in fear as the boy suddenly squeezed her tight round ass, kneading the flesh before moving onto the other one. "Gnnh..! W-What are—"

"Heh, you are such a whore…" That insult didn't anger her, but it scared her. He sounded so cold it felt impossible that he was a human. "A slut, a dirty little thing, meant to be fucked and bred… You've got the body, and now, I'm going to turn you into one."

"H-Heh… W-Whatever you'll do, I won't let you win…" She really tried to sound defiant, but with the slight whimper in her tone, it was a really terrible effort.

"We'll see."

"Of course I—AeeRGgh!"

That scream came as he squeezed down _hard_ on her butt, enough to make her shake in place before moving onto the other one. Once more, she screamed, but he had been quick to let go, instilling relief in her.

It barely lasted for a second.

"E-Ehuaaa!"

Whatever form of relief she had earlier is quickly replaced by abject shock as Kirito suddenly slipped his hand between her thighs, snaking forwards and now resting between the two fleshy parts. "W-Wha are—Nhgghaa!" And his hand had all but ensnared her, the tip of his fingers pressing lightly into her entrance.

He was doing it. Kirito, for all her disbelief, was actually doing this to her.

His finger didn't bury into her lower lips, merely dancing on the edge of her labia and testing the waters. Quinella bit down on her lower lip, quickly losing herself to this foreign (but not unwelcome) sensation, one that she was certain she had never experienced in all her three hundred and sixty-three years of life.

He was so gentle, in contrast with that hungry look in his eyes—he merely kept to teasing her, rubbing against the entrance and slowly getting the dam to leak, producing just a tiny amount of juices that was slowly, but surely, flowing down to meet his finger.

"T-This is, annh… W-What are you, ghhnaa…" Any attempts to speak was just broken by the difficulty of maintain her nobility, a strange type of pressure slowly building up within her.

And then he pushed a finger in.

"A-Aeeih!" Body jolting in place, her legs had closed on reflex, but that only pushed his hand closer to her slit, allowing him easy access to her nether regions. "S-Stop, y-you c—Aaahheee..! N-No..!"

He had only injected one finger, but then moved a second one, slowly spreading her lips wide, her hips trembling and legs weak. Her body felt hot, and her mind was slowly growing hazy with lust, trying to regain control but failing at that.

And Kirito just couldn't help but smirk.

"N-No, I don't—HhhHAAAA!"

He drew back his fingers before plunging once more into her depts, scraping against the walls of her tunnel, while his thumb pressed down on her clit. That was more than enough to send her crashing into a powerful orgasm, one that shook throughout her body as her vision glazed over and stars formed in her eyes—body spasming multiple of times and a guttural moan before she finally collapsed, head plummeting onto her bed.

"A-Ahh… Nngha…" Her mind felt too hazy, her body felt too weak, and she couldn't feel anything anymore.

What… What was that? Was that an 'orgasm'? What it meant to reach the peak of intercourse?

So it must have been. And though she's read on such a topic before, she had just discarded it to be a ridiculous, human thing. And yet, now, having experienced such a powerful thing was more than enough to render her weak, drooling onto her bed and panting softly, face flushed and red.

That… That truly was wonderful. There was no other word for it. And, against the better of her judgement, against her pride and her beliefs, she wanted _more_.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Kirito had read her mind, a cruel chuckle leaving his lips. "Heh… To think that you really submitted to just _that_. Are you really the great Administrator that we've all been lead to believe? How shameful."

"N-N-No…" Trying to form words was difficult, but something just kept nagging at her. "A-And… And how will you—"

"Don't misconstrue my intentions, Quinella. I said that I will hurt you, and I _will_," he scoffed, hand pushing her down even harder and one hand clenching her ass, getting a cross between a gasp and a hiss from the three-century-old woman. "So be prepared. No turning back."

"W-What are—" She couldn't have thought of what he said, because in the next moment, she could hear the sounds of pants being undone, thrown to the side, followed by his shirt a moment later. She dared to look behind, only for her face to be forcefully shoved to look forwards—she didn't miss the fact that he was now just as naked as she was, and for once, she cursed her state of undress. "W-W-Wait! You're—"

"At the end of the day, you started out as a girl. Had a mother and father, which makes you human," he began, wearing a cruel tone. "Did you know? That a girl's first time would be painful?"

That reminder was more than enough to get her body to freeze, eyes wide in horror as her mind registered his words. He was going to _hurt_ her, so this… So he was…

"Get ready."

"W-Wha—N-NO! No, p-please! Stop!"

Kirito, as expected, hadn't stopped at all, instead pushing her down even more roughly, no matter how much she struggled, no matter how hard she tried to gather her strength to push him off of her.

She was the Administrator! The epiphany of perfection! And yet, it was just one hand, his strength of human alone, that somehow made it impossible for her to escape.

This fear, of how everything had now been turned against her, how she would then be used against her will, was enough to fill her vision with water. He was so powerful, even against her, and the fear of what was to come only twisted the knife in her gut.

"P-Please! Y-You can't, n-no!" She was sobbing now, her body unprepared as the weight of the situation finally dawned on her—having been bare since the beginning, now she was being held down, her pussy now his, her body now his to command.

And he will not run. He will take full control of her. Both her, and her body, and her mind.

"K-Kirito! P-Please, n-no!" She cried out, face wet with tears as she the trepidation soared even higher now, feeling something poke against her entrance. It wasn't a finger this time, but something that scared her. And slowly, ever so slowly, he pushed inside, getting her to hiss as her teeth gritted, stretching her walls wide around his cock.

And then she felt him reach something, a barrier of sorts, getting a pained cry from the woman.

With a chuckle that was meant to torment her, he now used both hands to grip both hips, drawing himself back until the head of his cock was barely out of her pussy.

"Here I go…"

"N-N-No! Wait, I giv—AHHRGAAAA!"

Ironclad grip over her hips, Kirito spared no moment to thrust his waist forward, hilting her to the brim in just one violent thrust, tearing apart her hymen and drawing virgin blood that flowed freely down her naked legs.

"GHHGAA-AAGHKA..!" Quinella's world was filled with stars, the absolute _pain_ from this single action burning her entire being with nothing but raw pain, feeling his hard length buried deep within the recesses of her vagina, trying to force it open as it coiled around his entire member.

Kirito tossed his head back, letting out a guttural groan, eyes closed, his entire shaft wrapped tightly by her tunnel.

Quinella could do nothing but cry, the pain something she had never thought had ever existed, body so tense and muscles spasming from this searing heat within her.

"I-It, aughha… I-It hurts…" She sobbed quietly, trying to wriggle away from him to no success. "P-P-Please, Kirito… I-I don't… don't want…"

All her life, she had only pursued the studies on the «Sacred Arts», having other worldly matters that mattered little to her. But now, having ignored something such as this, the woman regrets it deeply, unable to comprehend this pain she was feeling. In fact, it felt as if her whole body had been split into two, the pain that speared throughout her body from the penetration of her hymen more than anything she has ever felt.

"I told you I'd do whatever the hell I want. You really should have figured that out earlier too," growled the teenager, withdrawing slightly and ignoring her pained cries. "You… are a fucking idiot!"

"GhHHUAA!" When he shot forwards again, her body jolted forwards in the same motion, eyes screwed shut but water still leaking.

Forwards and back, the friction between his member and her own impure tunnel was all she could think of, of how full she felt and how little she could do as she was forced to surrender to his will, receiving every second of this dreadful torture that aimed to break her in a way a sword couldn't.

All that she has done, all her work, all the blood and sweat and tears that went into her lifelong work suddenly felt wrong, as if all of it had been leading to this single titular moment, whereby a swordsman from beyond would come to ravage her body and make it his to defile.

"I came here… to kill you…" He groaned in his midst of fucking her, hands on her hips and keeping her still as he mercilessly thrusted back and forth within her pussy. "Cardinal told me everything… that you would forsake this world… all for some twisted sense of love..? Bullshit..!"

"Auugh! Ghuhnn..!" Every single motion pushed mind to the brink of insanity, this damning brutality that was willed upon her calling more for her agony than for pleasure, to showcase dominance over the woman. "GruhaAA!"

"The people… they love you! They adore you! They would die for you!" Now he was screaming, every tinge of anger burning in his throat. "And you do _this_ to them! You would do nothing once the Dark Forces invade us! You would let them die, because you're nothing more than a selfish bitch!"

"Agh—IHHYAA!" The grief in his tone was difficult to pinpoint, but she could sense it; just how strong his love for the people, for this world was. That he had come here, to slay her, all for their sake.

"The Integrity Knights..! They swore fealty to you, all because you forced them to! Have you so little faith in your own people?!" He snarled, driving himself deeper into her with even more strength, getting her legs to buckle under the pressure. With enough difficulty, he had managed to push her enough to the point where her ass was raised in the air, her back arching upwards ever so slightly. "They would do anything for you if you just _asked_!"

They would? A part of her mind told herself that, had they the chance to, they would defy her, yet she had no conviction to fight against his beliefs, no voice of her own to use as all that came out were nothing more than breathless gasps, wet moans and strangled cries.

"And you took Alice away from Eugeo!" That one was something of an odd choice, but his following words struck her. "Do you have any idea?! How much of a failure he felt of himself all his life, thinking that he had let her down?!"

Pushed down into her own bed, Quinella could assume no control over her body and mind, feeling something within her break as he carried out this sinful act, pushing her to the limit as his cock continued to abuse her tunnel.

This was her first time. A first time that was said to be special for every girl. And yet, here he was, a teenage swordsman with a heart she deems darker her own, having brutally stolen her virginity and was now unleashing all his rage and wanton desire on her…

And yet… "Aghhuaa! Ainhga!" It was so faint, so easy to ignore, but the way her pussy started to coat his cock in her juices, going down her thighs and leaving a twin of rivers down her skin, sopping wet. With lubrication, his movement didn't hurt her, only started to boil pleasure in her being as her tunnel accustomed itself to its guest.

As sickening as it was, as disgusted as she was with herself… she couldn't deny it. Her body _wanted_ this.

"RrhhiiihHHAA!" Her thoughts of despair had slowly melted away, now morphed into something she could not find herself rejecting; the idea of her actually enjoyed being fucked like a bitch, held down with her body on display and used only for his release.

The thought only made her wetter. Her body slowly accepted his domination, letting him ravage her to his heart's content and make use of him in a way that initially scared her, now turned into a wanting for more.

If she were mentally well, she would have despised this. She would have seen this as the lowest of the low… Yet, no matter how hard she tries, the building pleasure beneath this pain was more than enough to dissolve the part of her that wished to escape. Instead, the pressure within her lower regions was starting to build, formed by an incorrigible sense of desire and fulfilment.

He wanted to dominate her. He wanted to make her his. He wanted to show her that she was no longer the one in control.

And he has succeeded in doing so, as the last of her resolve finally shattered, the pieces now gone as she submitted herself to the ravenette—gone was her ego, this was her defeat.

"A-Auugh..! Nnha..!" Something was rapidly building up now, boiling hot and demanding release. She was about to reach her orgasm again, except this time, it would be of a greater scale. "A-Ahh, j-just a bit—E-Eh?"

The sudden morph from pleasure to confusion took form when Kirito, with no single explanation whatsoever, suddenly pulled out, steadying himself above her body with both hands now resting on each side close to her head, breathing out in slow, tired breaths. His face was flushed, but his gaze was now of satisfaction.

He had stopped short for a respite, she thought, but it turned into shock when the boy had moved away from her, edging towards the end of the bed.

That did not sit well with her, legs squirming against one another. "W-W-What are you d-doing..? W-Weren't we—"

"I have no intentions of bedding a woman who means little to me," he said, shaking his head as he regarded her with a cold, blank stare. "Thanks, though. It was fun while it lasted."

Now her fears had spiked greatly, the distress and dissatisfaction of being denied her orgasm making her pussy sobbing even harder, slick and begging for release. The girl's body was frozen stiff, but she had acted on response the moment he had tried to step away from the bed.

She lunged at him, pressing her breasts into his back as her arms wrapped around his torso, speaking out in desperate, whiny breaths. "P-Please, I-I know I've, I've… B-But I want—"

"Whatever excuses you're going to make won't work on me, you whore," he shot back, effectively shutting her down immediately with no remorse. "And you _want_ something? Why don't you do it yourself, as you've always done these years before? I bet you can just use your hand."

It wouldn't satisfy her, came a voice from the deep recesses of her mind.

Her body was aching now for release, her mind wanting him to continue dominating her, and though he tried to move away, she only tightened her hold, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "K-Kirito, p-please, I—"

"I'm not dealing with this," he says, a tone of finality used as he turned around, only to shove her back by the shoulders—it wasn't really a strong push, but by how shocked she had been, it was more than enough to knock her onto her back. "Goodbye, Your Radiance—"

"NO!" That was more than enough for the final push, as her mind finally broke, all sense of logic and rationale thrown out of the window—she pushed against the bedsheets, clawing against anything that felt like restriction as she tried futilely to drag him back to bed, only for him to half-heartedly (yet easily) push her off of him. "P-Please! Y-You can't—I-I want this! Please, I-I'm begging of you! I-I'll never be a bad girl ever again, I'll do whatever you want of me! F-Fuck me, please, _master_!"

Time stood still right after, the full implications of what she had just spoken enough to stop all her thoughts, all her slew of words. Kirito finally stopped moving, his back turned towards the woman as he allowed the words to register in his mind.

Quinella hadn't known what came over her. She hadn't meant anything by what she said… right? She could have come up with a thousand of things to say, but in that moment, she found herself incapable of doing nothing more than forming stifled, incoherent sounds from her lips.

Kirito, on the other hand, merely looked at the woman past his shoulder. "What did you say?"

"I…" The rules of the game dawned upon her mind, and she was quick to act upon it. "I… I called you master…"

"…I see," with a sigh, the boy finally turned around, now staring at her with a shit-eating grin. "Guess I've won, huh?"

For some reason, despite the obvious pride that swelled in his tone at that moment, the arrogance that should have pissed her off… it didn't. It just made her feel hotter.

"The loser submits themselves to the winner, doing whatever the winner says," he repeats the rules of the game, now scrambling towards the woman, who's heart bounces in its spot and her pussy grows wetter. His hand, so soft, now claims her left cheek, and gone was the cruel look—now, he looks so kind, so chivalrous and loving that whatever image she had of him earlier could have easily been an illusion. "And that makes you _mine_."

"A-Ah…" She had never thought that being someone else's property was something that turned her on, but in this instance, it was all she could do but nod. "O-Of course… I-I'm yours, master…"

Pleased by her submission, Kirito rewards her with a kiss, surprising her at first but quickly succumbs into the act. He's so gentle now, caressing her lips with gentle nips that makes her melt into his embrace, hands on his chess, his taut and lean build that feels so perfect. She presses her lips as hard as she could against his, crying, yet feeling so happy that nothing made sense—the thought that he had just come here to kill her was now too far from her mind to even care, let alone acknowledge.

The kiss lasted a little less than a minute before he properly guided her back onto the bed, his every action now much gentler than they had been a few moments now—it felt like he was treating her like a goddess, and god, was he so perfect now, holding her like she was a doll, she absolutely loved it.

"I'm going to finish things," he says, lining up his cock with her entrance, looking to her for consent. "Can I?"

"Yes," she answered almost immediately, her silver eyes now lacking the arrogance that had made her the Administrator for so many years. Now, she was just Quinella, a human just as he was. "Please, master… Make love to me… I want this…"

Kirito only smiled back, leaning down to kiss her once more, even more gently now, before plunging into her yet again—"AUurghh..!" Claiming her as his woman once more.

"Here I go..!" Once more connected with the woman who's now given herself to him, he starts to move again, groaning softly as he slips into a soft rhythm, one so different than the wild dance he just had with Quinella a few moments ago. "Hhaa… Just a bit more…"

"Y-Yes…" She felt so full once more, the presence of his member deep within her serving as a reliever, now with certainty that they would complete this deed together. "Y-You're so deep within me..! M-More, master..!"

"If you say so..!" With a steadfast look, he quickened his pace, each motion now producing satisfied moans from the woman, her breasts bouncing freely as he pushed into and out of her, painful constriction around his length actually loosening even more and becoming pleasurable. "I-I'm getting close..!"

"T-Then together!" She cried out, eyes screwed shut and body now in preparation for their orgasm. Her legs hooked themselves behind his back, drawing him even more closer to her body, allowing him easy access into all her sensitive spots that produces immediate results. "Y-Yes, that's—Oh god, master, I—KHHYAAA!"

Arching her back off of the bed, eyes shooting wide and screaming from the throat, she achieved a peak unfathomable, every fibre of her being convulsing and her mind long lost. A rush of satisfaction and joy washed over her, accompanied by the dash of pleasure that overwhelmed her to the point that her senses faltered for just a second, everything going white.

And Kirito, though he was certain could have handled it a little better, could no longer deny himself his own orgasm when Quinella's walls clenched down hard on him, pushing him to the verge.

"RRrhhHAAA!" Balls clenching tightly, his cock hardening and finally releasing a copious load of cum deep within her tunnels, thick and fast and _hot_ that it sends Quinella into yet another orgasm.

Just like that, the two were finally silent, the boy sweating as he tried to regain his breathing, only a small semblance of control over his body that allowed him to pull the sheets over both him and his… he wasn't sure what Quinella was to him at this point. And the woman, sated of all her desires and thoroughly fucked, melting into her master's embrace as he pulled her towards him, gathering enough strength to wrap her arms around his body, a weak smile on her face as her eyes fall shut.

"I… love you… master…" She murmured a few moments later, feeling so warm and safe that she was out like a candle a moment later.

And Kirito, still amazed by what had just happened, his arms securing Quinella close to him as her breasts were rested against his chest—both tired and truly out of it—staring at his supposed enemy (one whom he was, had things gone out as they originally were supposed to, supposed to kill) as she slept with a smile on her face and pleasant enough that she no longer resembled the cruel Administrator she once was, now just a normal human woman (despite being more than three hundred years old), had only one thing to say.

"…Well, that just fucking happened."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Eyy, that finally happened!

Okay, I will admit, that probably went terribly because it was the first time I've ever written something like _this_, yeah? But I'm trying, so don't be too hard on me. I had to read so much material to get a general gist on the idea, and even then, I had been planning to write this after I finished watching the third season of _Sword Art Online_. And I think pretty okay.

Anyways, there will be even worse stuff than this in the future. Disciplinary action, humiliation, all that icky (or, in most people's minds, _good_) stuff. Also, I got references from other stories like _A Conquest Denied_ by JL_Davenport, which is a good read I tell you. Go check it out, it's really good.

Man… For some reason, imagining Kirito to be a dominant figure in the bed sounds so fitting. I just can't image him any other way, except… well, you'll just have to wait until my next story, I suppose.

Oh, and that beginning section, the part that entailed Kirito's night with Asuna… well, to all readers, don't worry, there will be much more to come, and even more background stories for all of you to see soon enough (hopefully). Trust me, I've got a lot of things planned, and Kirito is going to have wonderful nights.

As I've said, trying to update in this website will be difficult, so if that doesn't work, just check out (Sins_of_Fate) on Wattpad. That's me there too, so yeah. I won't write so much mature stuff, but _this_ story is definitely there too so...yeah.

And for now, that's all there is to it! Thank you for reading, and have a pleasant day.


	3. Chapter 2

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Control

* * *

12th June 2023—Floor 27, Ronbaru Town, In An Inn

Being labelled a 'Beater' meant little to him because, as always, he doesn't care about attention. Plus, as long as he's the scapegoat that receives all the scorn, that he's all the more up for it.

It was nothing too difficult, really. Back during the battle against Floor 1's boss, everything had gone smoothly until the man who had united them for the fight, Diavel, had seemingly been killed in the fight, and all blame had been put on Kirito, who should have been able to heal the man, yet been unable to do so because of reasons, as the anti-Kirito people said.

Then they learn that he was, in truth, a beta tester, calling him a cheater in the process. To ensure the name of the beta testers remained clean, he had drawn aggro onto himself and only himself, hence adopting the name 'Beater'.

While most saw him as just a douchebag, there were a few who could clearly see that it was all a play. A trick tat was for the sake of other beta testers.

Hence, why Asuna had tried to come with him, but he had denied her of such, telling her to find a proper guild to join rather than teaming up with him, afraid that being in his general vicinity was only going to ruin her name.

And such were the days that he would go solo from then on…

Until a few months ago, when he had seemingly stumbled upon a little group of friends that were struggling against easy monsters (seriously, the hell is with that? Like, damn). Anyways, he helps them, they thank him and ask him to join their guild. So he does that, keeps his level and skills a secret, and trains them in the process.

And then, he's… he's happy.

Having company was really nice. He'd wake up, and he'd be training with all these good people, the 'Moonlit Black Cats'. They would smile when they see him, and he'd smile back, and he feels so welcome and at home. To have people to look out for, that looked out for him (even though it was unnecessary, seeing that his level was probably twenty levels higher than his)…

It was nice. And he wanted to stay.

And then, on one day, Keita proposed the idea of buying a house for themselves to the guild, everyone agreeing immediately. It was a good idea, that was for sure.

What _wasn't_ a good idea was Ducker's idea, who suggested that they go to floor 27, just three floors below the Front Liners, and go to the labyrinths to kill some monsters and get some money.

At that, all of the flags went off in Kirito's head, telling him that it was just suicidal. Not for him, for sure, but with all the days spent in the company of these people, he just can't help but care for them. And he wanted them to be safe.

So he followed them.

And then… he had to do it.

"That chest is a trap," he says before they enter the room, all members of the guild (barring Keita, who went to purchase the house) staring at him incredulously. "Don't open it, Ducker."

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Asked the blond, stepping away from the entrance.

"My 'Search' skill is high enough that I can tell," says the black-haired gamer. "Trust me, the monsters that will spawn from this trap will be too high for your levels. It's… It's too dangerous."

"Whaaat? Seriously?" With a sigh, the blond leans against the frame of the entrance with a pout. "Man, that sucks… But it's right _there_, though! Urgh, damn Kayaba and his clickbait."

"Wait a minute… you said _our_ levels," pointed out Sasamaru. By then, everyone had perked up, realising that Kirito did indeed say such a thing, which was more than enough to set off suspicion in the group. With furrowed eyebrows and a confused tone, he raised his voice to speak. "Kirito-kun… what level are you?"

"…You won't like the answer," shaking his head, the ravenette turned his head away, looking a cross between guilty and afraid, as if whatever answer he would give them could (and he felt that it _would_) receive negative feedbacks from them. "I really wanted to stay silent about this, but… but okay."

With a deep breath in, Kirito finally mustered the courage to stare up into their eyes, regarding all of them with a steeled, cautious gaze that told them that he was going to be completely honest with what he would say.

His lips part, and he speaks his answer.

…

Against all of hos expectations, that had… well, he wasn't sure what to say about this.

"Seriously? You're Level 50+ and never told us this entire time? Damn!"

"I know, that's so cool!"

"Heh, no wonder you were so strong."

"Uhh…"

Wait a minute, don't people hate the 'Beater'? And what's more, he felt that he was, in a way, betraying their trust by having kept his level a secret from them all this time?

Don't they… Don't they hate him?

Kirito had been prepared for whatever comment or hate that they had. He'd received such things before, he was certainly used to it now. So to be receiving the opposite of such things, of which they're actually _positive_ comments, it's just…

Wow. This feels strange.

"B-But I don't get it. I'm… I'm a 'Beater'…" Muttered the player, gaze dropping to the floor. "I… I'm not a good person."

"I speak for all of us when I say that we don't think you are," by Tetsuo's response, Kirito looked up in surprise, receiving nothing but smiles from the members of the guild. _His_ guild. "Look, we get it. You were scared, so you hid your level. That's perfectly understandable. But to _hate_ you? Nah, that's way too far."

"True. You've been nothing but help to us all this time, you saved us back then in the forest. If you hadn't come, we'd be dead by now," chuckled Sasamaru in agreement, nodding. "Then you train us and joined us, even when you didn't have to. We can't thank you enough, Kirito-kun."

"R-Right! Even… Even if so many people say that you're a bad person, we won't agree with such a claim," shook her head Sachi, shooting him a calm smile that washes away whatever worries that had troubled him all these nights. "No matter what, you're our hero, Kirito-kun… And that won't change."

"G-Guys…" With such heartfelt answers, with the general acceptance of him as a whole, Kirito lasted only a second before he broke down crying, falling to both his knees as he buries his face in his hands. "I-I'm… T-Thank you…"

And there they were, his guild members, by his side and ever the pillars of strength that they were for him, just as he had been for them.

So… So what if a lot of people hated him? There were people who loved him, and he can't help it. They meant so much to him, they are what spurs him onwards to keep on fighting. And that meant so much to him.

He wanted to stay. He didn't want to leave and be alone ever again.

This… This was all he wanted, and he couldn't have possibly asked for more.

When they leave the ruins, joining their guild leader and bring up the topic of Kirito's identity, imagine their surprise when Keita had said that he knew all along, having had his own suspicions on the matter during their time of training. And yet, he didn't mind it one bit, happy to know that he was their friend.

Nonetheless, there was celebrations and cheering after they got into their new house, which was located on the floor 24. It was perfect, and they were together.

Then Kirito, with plans of joining the front lines, brought it up after dinner. Though a bit saddened by the fact that he had to leave, the guild members were willing to release him so that he could go, stating that if he could help so many people just as he's helped them before, then that was important.

"And we'll be here as always," says Keita with a smile. "Waiting for our guild member to come home."

"I…" Such a thing really took him aback, but it made him happy all the same. He nods his head. "I… I would like that. Thank you, Keita."

The partying draws a little longer until around eleven at night, before everyone retired to their rooms, prepared to get some sleep and probably train tomorrow. Kirito promises to stay another week with them, planning to leave at the end of the week then.

With everything's that happened, all the mental toll and relief, having a good night's sleep would do well for him. And he was certain, that he would be sleeping well tonight.

*Knock knock.*

"Hmm?" Odd. He had assumed that everyone had already slept. "Uhh… Come in."

The door creaked open, at first a little, then parted fully open to reveal a shy-looking Sachi with a lithe smile on her face. "H-Hi, Kirito-kun."

"Sachi," well, this was a surprise. What was she doing here, he wondered. "What's up? Had trouble sleeping?"

"A-Ahaha… Y-You got it right on the mark," chuckled the blue-haired girl, rubbing the back of her neck while her arm held a pillow. "Kind of reminds you of that one time, huh..?"

"A-Ah, yeah. It was pretty long ago too, that's for sure," chuckled the ravenette, suddenly feeling awkward. Yeah, she slept in his room with him that one time, but who would have thought it was happening again? "So… you wanna' be roommates with me for tonight?"

"I… I would like that, yes please," nodded the girl.

The lamp is turned off, and Kirito lies down on his bed, making space for the girl to join him. The girl sleeps on her side, back facing him, as he does the same, turning to face the wall.

It's quiet and dark, and that's really nice. The moonlight dims through the window, only barely, which left a soft glow on their being. The only sounds that could be heard was of their own individual breaths, and if he was any wiser, he was certain that the girl was probably blushing in nervousness at this close proximity to him.

He wouldn't want that. He wanted her to be calm. "So… thanks, for today I mean."

"Uh?" Taken aback by that sudden gesture, the girl was quick to calm down. "Oh… Oh, no, it's fine. I meant it, after all. You've… You've done a lot for us, it would be impossible to hate you."

"Yeah, well, I guess you just get used to it after a while," chuckled the boy, shifting a bit in his position. "I mean, almost anytime a player sees you, they think that you're a bad person and want nothing to do with you. At first, you feel alienated, but after a while, you just get used to it and rather be alone."

"And now?" Asks the girl, turning her head a bit to look at him past her shoulder. "How do you feel now?"

"…I don't like it," admitting that took a weight off his shoulders, sighing. "I've gotten so used to teaming up with you, with Keita, Sasamaru, Ducker and Tetsuo, I don't think I can be used to going solo again. I mean, it wouldn't be impossible, but I like this too."

"Heh… That's good then," Sachi had to stifle a giggle as she turned around properly, body facing him. "You _do_ look happier ever since you joined us. When we first met you, you looked pretty lonely."

"I-I'm not lonely…" Muttered the boy, embarrassed. Her giggling didn't help either.

"But I _am_ glad that you joined us. I mean, you helped to train us, and you just being there was just as nice," the thought of how many times he's just been there to save their backs were almost uncountable. "Really, Kirito… thank you."

"…Yeah," he nodded, grinning softly as he closed his eyes. "Thank you too…"

The night goes quiet once more, and Kirito's heart is at ease. He really needed this talk, he thought. With that, he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep—

"Umm… Kirito? C-Can I ask… Umm… N-Never mind." Okay, no, that's not going to happen. She will not stop halfway.

Eyes fluttering open, he spoke up. "What's up, Sachi?"

"I-It's nothing, really! It's… embarrassing…" She mumbled back.

Embarrassing, she says? Well, depending on what it is, but he felt that he could do whatever it was. "Tell me what it is, Sachi. I can help."

"Ooh… W-Well," with a slight stutter, she speaks out in the softest of voices, to the point that he had to strain himself to hear her. "C-Can you… _kiss me_…"

The last two words came out so softly, almost that he could have mistaken it for the wind. But he wasn't wrong, and he knew what she said.

"Oh. I-I see…"

"R-Right. I-It's okay, really, it's for a goodnight's sleep, but—"

Her words died in her throat the moment that Kirito, who had fully turned his body around to face her properly, had just taken the chance to lay a chaste kiss on her forehead, her eyes wide and body stiff from what just happened.

Kirito, with the decency to actually be ashamed by what he did, looked bashful as he did that. "Umm… there you go?"

One word: awkward.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 100—26th May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Sleeping with the enemy had never been his intention, but seriously though, to think that it was _this_ effective was just… palpable. Quite literally, this wasn't the outcome he had predicted.

In one way or another, he had expected to form some sort of fear or distrust from the woman, and in turn, allow him to seize control over her and her position so that he could make do with preparations, along with everything else that required his attention.

And now… now, imagine his surprise when his method was _too_ effective.

Fucking this woman on her bed, ravaging her and forcefully taking her first time from her should have at least planted the image of a devil in her mind, yet for some reason, he has this nagging feeling that she's… developed some form of attachment to him. That was probably saying too much—after all, it's not clear, but he feels as if starting from now, there might just be room for improvement, in terms of their relationship, so to speak.

In fact, it's clear as day when he, now fresh and awake, sees her clinging to his body like an infant, a happy smile on her lips as she sleeps the day away.

'…Seriously, I'm not complaining, but a _lot_ of villains in anime's are generally dashing or beautiful. And right now,' Kirito mentally sighs, still keeping his arms wrapped around the sleeping beauty that is Quinella, his supposed target. 'And we're naked…'

Right. That was important to know too.

Seriously, he thought it would take more than that to break her, but it seemed that just the right angle was enough to crack away at even the most hardiest person's barriers. And right now, he had the urge to just celebrate his victories of having dominated this beautiful creature, but he decided against it.

Instead, he had to continue sharpening his blade. Or, in this case, his mind. Hence, he hadn't wasted time to let his mind drift off to the conversation he had with Cardinal.

'Let's see… From what she's told me about Quinella, she's typically egoistical, though I think I can fix that. Also, with the twisted sense of love she has, she feels that only those who do good is rewarded, and the bad is punished. This makes sense, but she defines this as love itself, which is wrong,' most people would think about what they'd have for breakfast, but right now, he was trying to read into his potential enemy, trying to take into account every logical steps and reasoning, every form of countermeasures and any other problems that needed to be dealt with. 'Superiority complex, easy to see there, as well as abuse of power. I can fix all of these, yeah… Hmm, although, it would require heavy conditioning.'

Such thoughts are gruesome, dark, things that he knows normal people would never consider. But he knows that, if things go smoothly enough, there would be no need for any sort of heavy punishment.

He'll let things go by their own flow, but if things take a turn for the worst, he'll take action. _Severe_ action, some demonic voice from the crevices of his heart corrects.

'But,' he thought after a moment, brushing aside a strand of hair on the woman's face. 'It would be unfair towards her too.'

Call him pathetic or sexist, but Kirito was just trying to be fair. Quinella started out like any other girl, and was tasked with studying the «Sacred Arts» by her father. One factor that must have lead to her current delusions of love itself must be from the lack thereof by her own family, which was a wild guess, but one that felt fitting in her case.

No matter what, everything is a story. And it's clear as day that Quinella has her own story kept hidden from both the world and himself. He will find it, and he'll do his best to help her, even if she did try to kill him and Eugeo, and did try to seduce him into joining her ranks.

Funny, that despite all her acting, she was a virgin all this time. Like, damn.

'I should hate her,' the thought is still true, but it's not strong at all. 'But I can't.'

In fact, he just can't bring himself to hate anyone. He wants to help everyone, wants to help them past whatever sins or mistakes and make them see the right way of things.

Except Sugou. Fuck that guy.

'I should have killed him…' Now _that_ would have been satisfying.

Nonetheless, his plan was clear now; he would need to set his sights on preparing the Human Realm for the imminent invasion by the Dark Forces. Helping Quinella was also one of his objectives, and making certain that she doesn't step out of line ever again.

There was much work to be done.

* * *

"…Mmhr…" Humming through her lips, Quinella felt her body slowly waking up, mind refreshing from last night's activities, eyes fluttering open. "…Uh..?"

What was different than waking up alone like always, however, was this… warmth. These strong arms that were holding her, shielding her body.

Blinking, her silver eyes gazed upwards, heart skipping a beat when she meets onyx eyes—

"A-Ahh!" With a yelp, the woman immediately backs away from the ravenette, clutching the bedsheets close to her body, body quivering in fear as her eyes reflected every inch of distraught in her. "Y-You..! I-I mean—I-I don't—"

"Well, good morning to you too, Quinella," chuckled the boy, shaking his head. "No, it's fine. It would have made less sense if you didn't freak out like you did."

This boy… This was the same person who dominated her last night… and yet the image of such a horrendous brute has now all but been replaced by this sight, of this young person who has a smile on his face.

No. She can't possibly be… he's not mad, is he? No, it can't be… H-He must be, right?

"Took you long enough to wake up," he spoke up once more, using a teasing tone now. "Then again, it _would_ make sense. You looked pretty tired out last night."

Last night… Last night, she tried to…

Gods, what in the hells?! What the hell happened?! No matter how much she tries to—What did he do to her?! Why is she naked?! Why is he even here?! What did…

No matter how much Quinella tries to think, her mind just draws a blank… But it doesn't take long before images of their carnal activities the night prior resurface, the memory of her _begging_ for more rendering her face crimson, eyes dropping onto the bed. "I, I just… I-I never meant to…"

"You can't say that you didn't mean to have sex with me, Quinella," his words forced her head to snap up towards him, his look no longer judging or tormenting. "I mean, you _did_ ask me to continue. I tried to stop it, heck, I even tried to move away from the bed, but you dragged me back. Gave in to the game and called me master."

No, he… She didn't! She would never do such a—

'Let's face it, you _did_ ask him to continue,' a part of her mind supplied as Quinella swallowed a lump in her throat.

It was true… Somehow, in some way, he had managed to push her to the brink only to push her away. And that, on its own, was more than enough for her to submit herself to him, wanting _more_.

She actually did it. It was just as he said; she had called him her master, after all…

"B-But I…" Having all but lost her voice now, Quinella suddenly feels her eyes wet, trying to make sense of whatever was going on but to no avail. "I-I didn't…"

A moment of silence spans between the two, somehow far too deafening than anything else, ironically enough. The beauty felt her body tense, eyes averting themselves from looking at the boy before him. Her _master_, young but lean and so strong, arms warm and firm, hair as black as night and his thick, powerful co—

'Damn it, Quinella, get a hold over yourself..!' Her face blushed even harder, furiously trying to quash these feelings in her stomach. Her chest felt warm, and her hands fidgeted against the bedsheets.

Something, ahh… Something was just missing, and she didn't know what it was, and it was just frustrating! What could it be?

"Quinella…" He whispered out, in a soft tone that still draws her attention to him. He looks so relaxed, patting a spot beside him. "Please… sit with me. Or at a distance you'd feel comfortable with."

Breath hitched in her throat, she didn't even think before her body moved, already crawling towards his side, ever so slowly before she finally reaches his left side, with only an arms distance that keeps her safe from him.

Safe, she says, yet it doesn't make her happy whatsoever.

This is wrong… Quinella had always been such a logical person. If something was dangerous, there was no way she was going to go near the thing and yet… looking at her master, whom she knows is much more dangerous than he leads her on to believe… she wants to get closer to him. She wants to be there, beside him.

It was preposterous! T-To think, to think that they had _sex_ the night prior, and he's not even trying to push her into doing anything again. 'M-Maybe it was just… maybe it was just a dream?'

No. Not, it wasn't. And she wouldn't want it to be so.

The cum on her thighs were all dried up now, still sticky on the skin of her thighs. Her body felt warmer than natural, both from her embarrassment and from his essence that was now inside her body, in her womb and on her skin.

God, she wanted _more_. As much as it was wrong, she just wanted him even more.

"Quinella," he called again, much more softly, patting the spot beside him once more. "Please?"

She didn't even hesitate.

In just a second later, she was finally sitting there, brushing naked shoulders with her man. And once more she felt so little, so afraid and so excited as she just sat there, letting time move on.

It felt so odd… That he was looking at her with those eyes; they were firm, but she could see the love behind them, feel the acceptance.

She wanted it.

"A-Aeh?" Yelping in place, she doesn't even realise when his arm had suddenly wrapped itself around her waist, drawing her closer to his body until her face was finally (_finally_) buried in his chest, letting out a sigh as her body all but melted into the embrace. "Ahhmm…"

"See? Just relax, there's nothing wrong," chuckled the ravenette, leaning down to kiss her on the forehead. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"I… yes…" She mumbled back, pushing herself even more into Kirito's embrace, smiling tiredly. "You… were wonderful last night, master…"

Had she just been afraid of him earlier? Probably not, because right now, in his arms like this, it was all that she wanted. And right now, all her mind could think of was how humans were capable of such amazing feats.

Truly, there was so much she didn't know, so much that went beyond just «Sacred Arts». And her master was definitely on the top of the list.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint," his chuckle is just as soft, hand gracing her face. The woman hummed at his touch, looking up to his smiling face, only to watch it melt into a serious face. "Still, what I've said last night isn't just a spur of the moment. Do you remember what I said?"

"Ah… N-No, I-I can't," she shook her head, blushing at that look in his eyes—that brave look just melted her heart. "I'm sorry, master…"

Sex last night was wonderful, even if it did start out on a terrible note. But even so, that was all she wanted; wanted his cock buried so deeply in her sex and drawing her to the peak of climax as he had done with his fingers. Anything else was just irrelevant.

"Quinella, listen, I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but if you let things stay the way they are now, the Dark Forces will be upon us and people will die," he voiced out, getting a wide-eyed look.

"B-But I _do_ have countermeasures!" She cried back. "T-The Integrity Knights! They are capable swordsmen! And—"

Immediately, she caught her tongue, tensing. Kirito wasn't a fool, however, noticing this slip-up almost immediately.

If she stayed silent, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

"…I do have one solution… but I think you won't like it…" Mumbled the woman, biting the inside of her cheek. "It's… I'm not—"

"Quinella," he interrupted, a gaze steeled enough that it forces a shudder down her spine. "I need you to be honest with me. Tell me _every single detail_. I'll decide if it's right or wrong. Can you do that for me?"

"I…" As much as she wanted to say no, she couldn't help it. Those eyes just saw through her, and even her lips seemed to work against her. "O-Okay…"

* * *

And so, despite the welling fear inside of her, Quinella manages to bring up just about everything that she does know of, of her plans and any other things that she had hoped to have kept secret from anyone. And Kirito remained, listening to everything she says, intent on wrenching out every single piece of information.

And when she said he wouldn't like it, she wasn't wrong.

She did have a plan. In fact, it was the most effective way to counter the imminent invasion. Even so, it was born from inhumane experimentation, utilising human units from the human empire, its power source being this 'piety module', the strange purple prism that was seen implanted in Eldrie's forehead.

And to hear her speak of how she had planned to sacrifice half of the population… it kind of reminded him of a _certain someone_.

'Wait, what?' He blinked. That was strange. Why did he suddenly think of a giant? 'I'm probably going mad…'

Then again, with everything that's happened throughout his life, he must already be mad. Hell, he was mad enough to have gone up to Quinella and fuck her brains out.

Nonetheless, with her explanations done and sitting fearfully quiet, Kirito had to take a moment to process this information, and really… he hadn't words.

Kayaba was a madman, to have forced ten thousand players into the death game for a reason that still eludes the boy to this day. Sugou was just a disgusting bastard, having done whatever he wanted just to take Asuna's hand against her wishes. The Death Gun incident reminded him of just how cruel people could be.

And now… Now, Quinella represents cruelty; of how she would go so far to let lives be killed just to save the other half.

'I can just see it…' He thought, closing his eyes. 'She could have saved a child, yet killed her parents.'

The thought doesn't sit well with him. It was too callous to anyone really, and even if he found himself loathing her for possessing such a mindset before, he wanted to believe.

Believe that she can indeed change.

He helped Asuna get over her struggles. Helped Sachi overcome her demons. Helped Silica past her insecurity and Yui past her identity crisis. Helped Sinon fight her fear. Helped Rain and Seven to mend their relationship.

He wants to help, and he won't stop helping now.

"I… I'm sorry, master…" Her mumbling broke his train of thoughts, returning to the world around him finally. She looked genuinely regretful, averting her gaze from him. "I-I understand t-that it's wrong, b-but..! I just…"

"I get it. You want to keep this realm and its people safe, I know. That's respectable," nodded the boy, bringing light to her eyes. "But even so, that doesn't give you permission to ruin with so many people's lives. Every single life is precious, not to be expendable or used… and that's what I'll help you see."

That sudden claim surprised her. "Uh?"

Understanding her confusion, Kirito gave her a soft smile, rubbing her head. "I get it, you're probably not so used to a lot of things, so… so I'll take responsibility. As your master, I'm going to help you, because I'm pretty certain you won't be able to do it yourself."

"I-I…" At a lost for words, the woman merely nodded. "Y-Yes, master… I-I'll do my best."

Satisfied with that, the boy finally lets out the sigh he had been keeping in him. "Well, alright… Now then! With all of that out of the way, let's get to work."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up to him. "Are there anything so urgent right now?"

"There are," nodding back, the human boy pulls away from the woman, leaving her slightly disappointed and pouting. "Like I said, and as you know, the Dark Forces are preparing an invasion on the Human Realm. There's no way in Hell I'm going to let them trample on our lives just like that. No… If we're going to take them on, we'll need an army. No sword golems."

"A-An army?" That thought didn't bode well with her, as she draws the sheets to cover up her modesty. "I don't… I don't see the need. I-I understand, I will dismantle the sword golems, but we have the Integrity Knights."

"They won't be enough," he shook his head, brushing a hand through his black hair. "From what Cardinal's told me, their numbers are far too large for just the Integrity Knights. Yes, they are skilled, but they won't be enough. We need more fighters. The people would be willing to help if you just ask."

"I… I suppose that is possible…" Hummed the woman, closing the distance between the two a little bit. "So what shall I do?"

"Summon the Integrity Knights for a council. I want you to return their memories to them, brief them on what's going on, and get to dismantling the sword golems," he tells her. "And get Eugeo and Alice too. Last I saw them, they were falling down the tower," he sweat-dropped at that, genuinely wondering just what they were doing. Probably climbing the Cathedral. "And the «Taboo Index»… You know you need to revise it a bit."

"What? But there's no wrong with it, right?" She blinked.

"There is," he shot back, getting her to flinch. Noticing this, he relaxes his form. "Sorry… It's just, because of how careless you've written your «Taboo Index», nobles are finding ways of taking advantage of all of it, using it to carry out their own personal wants. The reason Eugeo and I were arrested because I killed a noble, who was taking advantage of the ins and outs of the «Taboo Index» and was going to rape our pages—"

"—I get it, you created a law that has everything so that the people wouldn't need to think for themselves. But really though, there are some things that the «Taboo Index» cannot help," he sighed, looking at the woman with half-lidded eyes. "There are things that are wrong, yet the «Taboo Index» does not forbid. Vice versa, there are things that must be done yet the «Taboo Index» prevents us from doing so. If Eugeo hadn't done anything, his page would have been raped. He attacked someone, yes, but he did it with good reason."

"I see… I-I suppose that is a mistake on my part, yes," gulped the woman, finally reaching Kirito's side and latching onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "Very well, I shall revise the «Taboo Index» again. And… perhaps, you could help me?"

"I will," Kirito nodded. "Anyways, let's get going. We should…"

He doesn't say anything, noticing the way the woman seemed to squirm in her place, lower lip bitten as she looked down, squeezing his arm a little bit tighter.

Knowing for certain that she wouldn't be saying anything, he voiced out the matter. "Quinella, what is it?"

"…Hmm? O-Oh, it's nothing," she blinked, but failed to sound convincing.

"As if," with a little laugh, he kissed her forehead again. "Tell me what it is you want. I can try to help."

"A-Ah…" Face now flushed, the woman looks down again. "I… I'd like to… I, it's just, umm… I-I mean, I-I want… want to… make love with you again, master… I-I understand, we have much t-to do, b-but..!"

"Peace, Quinella, peace. I get it, I will," saying that was enough to draw a wide smile from the woman. "But remember, the rule of the game was that the winner gets to do anything with the loser, right? Don't worry, I'll find time for the both of us. But until then, let's focus on the main objective, yeah?"

"O-Oh. Of course, master," nodded the woman, silver hair draped over her shoulder.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—26th May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

With help from Chudelkin, all the Integrity Knights had showed up in the great hall for a council. And, by Quinella's orders, both Kirito, Eugeo and Cardinal were allowed as guests and, therefore, the former two's execution were revoked and their felonies were ultimately erased. Though there were a few who looked at them with distrust, by her orders, none acted out of line.

Reuniting with both his friend and Alice, whom now was wearing black cloth over her right eye, Kirito could not hide the massive relief he felt, exchanging some strange gesture with Eugeo that the others could not help but watch in curiosity, Eldrie even trying to replicate the gesture though feeling weirded out.

And Kirito, being the observant one, could not help but bring up the topic of Alice's right eye.

"Ah, this," with a nod, Alice gave her explanation. "Eugeo here has told me everything. I… I must say, I was extremely disappointed, to learn of the true natures that dwell within the very thing I had lived to fight for. Now, I've broken my oath to the church, and fight under your banner."

"Don't worry about that part. The Admin—no… _Quinella_'s on our side now," he says, getting surprised looks from the duo. In response to this, he just lets off a casual laugh. "Yeah, believe me, even I was surprised! 'Course, it took a bit of effort, but at the end of last night, she's agreed for a truce between the both of us."

"Wait, seriously? You and the Administrator, a _truce_? Wow… It sounds crazy, but being here is proof enough… I don't think anyone would have been able to do what you did," sheepishly chuckled Eugeo, rubbing the back of his neck. "You sure are amazing, Kirito."

"Truly. To think that you have struck a friendship with _Quinella_ of all people is no short of remarkable," hummed Cardinal, actually smiling. "Heh. Eugeo was right. You truly are a miracle worker…"

"Naw, not at all. In fact, I just got lucky," shaking his head, the boy moves over to where all the Integrity Knights were seated at a wide table close to the river. "Now come on. The meeting's about to begin."

The meeting was suggested by Kirito, with the intention of returning everyone's memory fragments to them, as well as making preparations for the upcoming fight. And quite honestly, he had a feeling things weren't going to be too rough, though it was debatable.

Kirito's had experience in these sort of formal gatherings; always, small and large guilds and players would come together to discuss on tactics and talk about the boss, planning out their strategies together and deciding who would get the cut of rewards and so and so.

Of course, sometimes, he'd be reminded of how out-of-it he felt, so he usually stuck close to Klein's group whenever he felt like it, or just decides to stand in the very back because he feels like he could just blend with the shadows thanks to his black clothes so that no one saw him.

Sitting at the table is not helping him, obviously. He is just _there_, and everyone sees him clearly. No hiding.

"So the Dark Forces will be upon us soon enough…" Muttered Fanatio, sighing slightly. "I see… Those brutes always did seem to love invading other territories. It was only a matter of time before they wreaked havoc upon us, hmm?"

"Not if we can help it," shook his head Kirito, pointing to a section of the map laid out on the table. "Any of you know the legend 'The Great War'?"

"Of course. It's been passed down from generation to generation," nodded Eldrie. "Apparently, it states that once every one thousand years or so, the light of Solus would diminish, and the forces of darkness would cross the mountain range and invade the Human Empire."

"Yeah, we grew up with that story told to us every now and then," nodded Eugeo, sighing. "What's worse, there are four places they could come to us from. The North Cave, West Gorge, South Corridor and East Gate."

"North Cave is actually close to Rulid Village, and there're people there. Having come from there, I know it's terrible, but I want to protect our home," Kirito added.

"Rulid Village…" Alice's mutter was barely heard, looking sombre. Eugeo and Kirito noticed this, frowning as well—she had just been told by Eugeo that this was her home, and the thought of it being ravaged did not sit well with her.

"So, we've got a lot of places, but I think it would be manageable if we split up the numbers accordingly," said Kirito, leaning back with a hum. "Set up a few parameters around the entrances, split up some knights in each quadrant of the city, and prepare fighters. What do any of you think?"

"Hmm… That could actually work," nodded Eldrie. "Just as you've suggested, if we were to distribute the weapons stored in the vault, as well as train the people in appropriate «Sacred Arts», we might be able to prepare enough capable fighters for the invasion."

"Right. We have a decent defense system in the city, and we have the backing of the nobles, so we wouldn't need to worry too much about this place," added Bercouli, looking quite satisfied.

"And with both Chief Elder Chudelkin and Lady Quinella here, both capable of wielding powerful «Sacred Arts», we won't have much troubles warding off any sort of attacks or launching counterattacks as well…" Mumbled Eugeo, nodding. "Man… Kirito, you really thought this through, huh?"

"Heh, yeah. I mean, it's not _perfect_, but it should be good enough to minimise the damage," nodded the ravenette. "And we'll succeed. We'll keep the Human Realm safe, no matter what."

That was the genesis of what their mission was. To protect the Human Realm, no matter what.

It was both Cardinal's and Quinella's desires. And he will see to it that it will be fulfilled.

There was no use of it now. He may not be home right now, far from it really, but he's lived years in this world, even if it could have just been a few days in the real world. This was his world all the same, and he was going to do everything in his power to keep it safe.

Eugeo, Alice, Selka, Ronye, Tiese, Sortiliena, Gorgolosso, Cardinal… And all these people. They meant everything to him, and if he could save them, he would stop at nothing at achieving just that.

'And Quinella,' he supposed that, at the end of the day, she was still his responsibility. 'Right.'

She was the biggest mystery of them all, and he had much to do. He's already contemplated on this enough back in her bedroom, and now, his conviction is only strengthened further.

He can do this. He's done even more difficult shit before, he can do this again.

As the people talked with one another, all attention quickly shifted to Quinella, who stood up, looking somewhat unnerved by the number of eyes on her. A quick look at Kirito, however, with his warm gaze and a discreet nod, she was able to muster whatever courage she had to speak, sighing deeply before speaking.

"Everyone, I… I wish to apologise, for my lack of trust in all of you," she mutters, looking genuine in her apology. "I… I know some of you would wonder why I say this is so, but… I haven't been honest with you. Not all this while."

"What do you mean, Your Radiance? There's nothing wrong, as far as I can tell," shrugged Eldrie, the others nodding—all but Bercouli.

Her response was to shake her head, almost looking frustrated. "No, I… I've had this talk with Kirito over here, and I've learnt enough to realise that… that human life is precious. And my willingness to sacrifice such life doesn't make me befit to be your leader. But… I want to make things right, starting with this."

With that, she pulled out a few blue fragments, glowing and shining softly. Each Integrity Knight was given a fragment of their own memories, as she explained in the midst of handing these out.

Discarding their piety modules and absorbing the memory fragments, it wasn't long before shock and anger bubbled up in the Integrity Knights, and Kirito could understand why; having had your memories taken away from you isn't a thing anyone would appreciate.

'It was hard on Asuna back then,' memories of the time when she would forget him, and the days they had gone through together back in 'Sword Art Online' scared him; it felt as if he was just a stranger in her life, someone whom she knows almost nothing of.

To finally regain them… it's wonderful, but there's no doubting the anger they must be feeling right now.

Quinella, on her part, had tried to stay calm, tried to play it cool. And yet, even so, she looked hesitant, always looking down like a child who's been caught red-handed for doing something wrong.

"So… all this time, you _were_ keeping our memories…" Muttered Fanatio, all the images that were rushing through her head painful—she sighs, crossing her arms. "I, I just… Unbelievable."

Everyone were silent, and the room felt still and heavy. The mood was already ruined, and whatever hopes they had to continue this talk was probably slim.

But Quinella, feeling motivated by her master's presence, didn't want things to end here. She needed to make things right.

"I-I understand," she spoke up once more, after a while, screwing her eyes shut. "With all that I have done, all that is inhumane and utterly unforgivable, I shouldn't even be permitted to live. I understand if none of you would wish to fight, but… But I ask of you, give me a second chance, to make things right. I shan't shirk my duty as the pontifex. I will do all I can to protect the Human Realm."

It's really hard, sometimes, to just forgive someone who's committed such a grave sin, especially having stolen memories from someone.

And yet, people are honestly strange things. Stranger than anything else.

Bercouli, with a grunt and a smile, shakes his head as he crosses his arms. "Heh… You know, all my life, I've had my suspicions that something odd was going on. And to finally realise that I was right all along is just… weird."

Kirito could agree with that. Countless of times that his hypothesises were disregarded as empty claims, yet proven true each time they entered a dungeon to fight, or facing a Floor Boss.

"But, well, what can I say? By now, we already know that the Human Realm is in danger, so all we can do is just do our jobs like usual, eh?" With a chuckle now, the blue-haired man gives the woman a nod; a gesture of trust. "You're trusting us now, so we'll put our own faith in you. For the people, our swords are yours."

And though Kirito felt that it was only Bercouli who felt this way, slowly, one by one, every other Integrity Knight, along with Cardinal, Eugeo and Alice, voiced out their assents, swearing to help her in her plans to fight the Dark Forces.

Quinella spares a quick glance at Kirito, who smiles back.

Truly, this faintly reminded him of that time the 'Moonlit Black Cats' forgave him for hiding his status as a 'Beater'. That was so long ago, and here, to see someone else being forgiven just made him feel glad.

'It's a too-fast process, but she's grown,' he thought, returning Eugeo's smiles with his own. 'We'll do this right this time.'

This time, they were going to win, zero casualties. That, he swears on his name as Kirito the swordsman of 'Sword Art Online', the spriggan of 'ALfheim Online', the swords "woman" of 'Gun Gale Online', and now…

Now, he fights for Underworld, and he'll win again.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Praise be the Internet! I've learnt that you can still upload stories on this website through mobile! If that'a hos it is, then I can just use VPN! Hah!

Okay, now then. I know there's no 'you-know-what' in this chapter, but trust me. The next few chapters will be steaming with content, so look forward to that. Got all that? Good.

As always, have fun (and be mindful of where you walk. Trust me, I tend to walk into someone or something when I look down at my phone to read stories).


	4. Chapter 3

**.WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 3: Just A Little Push

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—4th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"I still can't believe any of this is happening…"

"No kidding. Hearing you somehow _befriending_ the pontifex is even more so."

Eugeo was right. There was no way in hell that Quinella would let her guard down if anyone so as heck tried to get close to her.

That's his fault.

The winds of Rulid Village kissed his face with a fresh, humid breath, his hair dancing along with the wind. Being back home felt like a dream come true, seeing everyone once more after years of studying in Norlangarth's Imperial Sword Mastery Academy really felt nice. In fact, almost nothing changed, except the few new buildings and faces.

Gone with the old farmer, a baker took his place. The Gigas Cedar that once towered over the area, overlooking the village itself, was gone, its place now taken by other smaller trees. Even still, the land looked beautiful, and Kirito knew then that he truly does miss this place.

Finally being back here, he felt… at home.

"Kirito, Eugeo," the two boys perk up, turning around. Alice joins the two, smiling. "The both of you seem to be in good moods."

"Well, yeah. After being away from home for so long, it naturally feels wonderful when you're back," chuckled Eugeo, looking at his best friend. "Don't you think so, Kirito?"

"Without doubt. Then again, we're not just here to get away from everything, after all," sighed the ravenette, tilting his head to a field. The other two followed the direction of his nod, and there, countless young men and women were swinging weapons, being trained by Eldrie himself. "We're to help prepare the army we suggested after all."

At that, Eugeo sweat-dropped. "Wasn't that _your_ suggestion, though..?"

"And because of that," swiftly ignoring the matter, the boy just shrugged. "We've got to do whatever we can to help out. I'll be doing the first shift. Alice, Eugeo, go rest up. We'll switch in five hours."

"Five ho—Kirito! That is highly unfair!"

"R-Right! At least an hour!"

"Nope! Five hours!"

If there's one thing they knew about him, he was just stubborn.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral—2 Weeks Ago, 26th May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

In truth, things couldn't have been any more complicated than what it should have been.

While all their plans had been laid out before them, everyone knowing just what they had to do, there were still some things that had to be taken care of, things that Kirito had highlighted greatly during the council with the pontifex and the Integrity Knights.

One of them being the «Taboo Index».

Imagine his surprise when a few of the Integrity Knights, namely Bercouli (okay, that's not so surprising), Fanatio and Deusolbert voiced out their assent on his view, speaking out that there were a few flaws in the «Taboo Index» that were undoubtedly wrong. With that, revision on the «Taboo Index» began, done so by Quinella and Cardinal.

And God, did it feel awkward.

Watching them looking like they were about to kill each other, Kirito had to try his best to calm the two women down—he's gone through this enough with all the girls back in the real world, he supposed just a bit more wasn't going to hurt him.

Still, with all this headache, he would seriously hope that they wouldn't claw at each other's necks behind his back.

He knew that both Cardinal and Quinella were calmer than stone, but he knew better than that; the former was quick to silent rage if anything so much ticked her off, and Quinella was much more vocal in showing disapproval or anger.

Jesus. Girls are confusing as heck.

Next, finding suitable people for the army. That came after the new version of the «Taboo Index» was published, and fortunately, the people were more than happy to fight for the cause. Nobles had sworn immediately to take part in the upcoming battles, and some others had been happy to take up arms.

At first, Kirito had entertained the thought that many would disapprove of this, but it seems that his worries had been proven wrong. It was just as he had said; the people would do anything for their ruler had she just asked.

And so, dividing the Integrity Knights to different tasks was the next hard part; the Four Oscillation Blades were split up to defend each quadrant of the massive city, each one leading their own squadron of twenty men or so. Meanwhile, to deal with the North Cave, West Gorge, South Corridor and East Gate, Fanatio, Bercouli and Deusolbert were assigned to the latter three.

As for the North Cave, that entrance was actually close to Rulid Village, so Kirito volunteered to take charge of the area there, maybe even train some people there. Eugeo and Alice immediately offered to join him as well, the former missing home and the latter wanting to reconnect with her old memories, along with being closer with her old self.

It made sense for the girl. She probably wanted to know what it was like, before she was Alice Synthesis Thirty; to have just been Alice Zuberg, a village girl with just the days to look forwards to.

'That's… That's all in the past. No use dredging it up,' he shook his head, staring at the scroll on the table before him. 'And now… now, I need to decide on what I should be doing with _this_.'

It wasn't much, really. What he held in his hand was a sword of ivory, polished and gleaming white that it reminded him of snow atop the snowiest peaks. There were flowery designs on the blade of the weapon, and it had a slimmer build than the typical one-handed swords. It was really nice, actually.

…And it was embarrassing.

Not to say that he wasn't grateful for receiving another sword, despite already having his current black sword, it was just the matter of _who_ gave him this that made it embarrassing.

Imagine this; you're finally done for the day (in his case, it was the stressful council that basically dictated the fates of this world), and you're hoping to just find a bed and bury your face in—with all the fighting, the fuuuuuu (ignore that), a good night's rest would be good enough.

But then, the woman whom has sworn herself to you suddenly walks over to your side, all smiles and flustered, presenting you a beautiful sword and its sheath which obviously draws attention from everyone.

"To saving the Human Realm, our people, and our partnership," Quinella says In the gentlest voice that just sounds so sweet in the ears of many.

But to Kirito, he could just tell how embarrassed she was… nor how he could sense the dwindling embers of lust in her.

He could feel it. While it clearly wasn't as strong as the night prior, having all but finally died down enough to tell him that going without sex wouldn't be troublesome to her, he'd be blind to not see that she would like it if they could be… intimate with one another, especially like this morning.

Or, and he could tell that she would be happier with this sort of suggestion, that they fuck. _Again_.

'Well, she _did_ ask for it earlier,' he didn't forget, that was for certain. It was just a matter of, well… he really wanted to focus on the council, and he's glad that she did pay attention to everything, but he wondered if even that was true.

Throughout the entire meeting, she had been sneaking glances at him anytime she thought he didn't notice. Whenever they made eye contact, she'd avert her gaze away from him, blushing softly. And whenever he spoke up, there was no mistaking the absolute attention she gave to him.

To be in love, huh? He wondered what it would feel like, to be a shy little thing all over again. But hey, that's already way too past him, huh?

Not like he regrets it. After moving past his… err, virginity, and everything else, life only became more fun, both when spending time together and definitely in bed, and nothing will ever change his mind.

Plus, this isn't the first time he's made a person submit to him. And by that, he means making an enemy his lover (more on that in the future, if he would ever allow himself a moment of reminiscence).

Nonetheless, he promised her that, and he wasn't going to break his promise, even what promise it entails wasn't exactly a… well, it would certainly be wrong, but he couldn't care less. She wanted to have sex with him, and he would give her exactly that.

Now, he just needed to think of—

'Oh! Ohh…' An idea popped into his mind at that time, and thankfully, no one would notice the dark smile on the ravenette's head. 'Heh, I just _know_ what to do with her…'

This was going to be fun.

* * *

After two hours of the council, everyone had finally left, off to take care of whatever that needed attention. Eugeo and Alice, offering to wait up for their friend, went off to the Sword Mastery Academy, the former looking forwards to quashing any sort of rumours that may arise or his valet's concerns—nothing could ever make him forget just how tearful Ronye and Tiese had been, after all.

"Are you certain you don't wish for me to transport you to your academy? It would be much quicker than walking."

"Yeah, it's fine. Thanks for the offer, but I've still got a bit left to discuss with the pontifex."

There was no reason for Cardinal to be fully comfortable with that, shooting a look of distrust towards the silver-haired woman, who was in a conversation with her chubby, mongrel of an Elder Chief. Kirito followed her gaze, but offered no words.

In the end, it was the lithe woman who spoke first. "Kirito, I understand that you've reached a… truce of sorts with Quinella, but I can't help but feel worried about you. She must have some sort of ulterior motives, and would possibly use you as a pawn."

"Then I'll use her back," he responds easily, wearing a casual smile. "Don't worry yourself so much, Cardinal. I'll be sure to stay safe, no matter what. I won't engage her in any way that may seem too dangerous. Plus, I can rely on you for help, along with the Integrity Knights, right?"

"I… I suppose so," sighing, she shakes her head. "Truly, you are such a strange one… No matter how much I tell you to be careful, you never do seem to listen to me."

"I _do_ listen to you. It's just that I'm always going to stay five steps ahead of my opponent," that much was true. No matter who it was, be it friend or foe, he would give himself every tactical advantage over them to win—because, let's admit it, with his pride as a gamer, he just hates losing. "Trust me, Cardinal. It's nothing at all. Just need to speak to Cardinal about a little matter that we hadn't settled since last night."

"Well… if you insist, then there's nothing that I can do," once more, she sighs, but manages to smile this time. "Very well then. With everything that you've managed, I shouldn't be worried about you any longer now, should I?"

"Oh, but I do appreciate the sentiment all the same," chuckling, he bids her farewell and watches as Cardinal returns to her library. Smiling all the while, he finally lets out a sigh. 'God, that was stressful… Wait a minute, if she's been… nah, that can't be… right?'

It was just a thought, really, but Cardinal seemed reluctant to leave him alone with the enemy (to her at least). For some reason, that felt a little more personal than it was anything else, and that just seemed to worry him.

He knew who Cardinal was. She was the very intelligence that handled 'Sword Art Online' back then, only now given a physical form in this world and with a power that exceeded the normal humans. And yet, in a way, she was on equal footing with Quinella, but that still put her much, much above him and the others.

And right now… What he worried most was the strange way she had put her words when conversing with him.

'_Kirito, I understand that you've reached a… truce of sorts with Quinella, but I can't help but feel worried about you._'

Does she know?

Knowing that Cardinal's been watching him since long ago, from whence he's dived into this world, could she somehow have been—No, that can't be! Perhaps Cardinal's room had the tightest security there is, so—

Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_! What if she did watch them?! God, he'll never live this down!

Damn it, he was careless! Of course, with the high level of authority the being had, of course she'd be able to… damn it! He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't_ believe it! There was no way she actually knew of their tryst, right? She hadn't said anything, and the most she's said was to be careful of Quinella was because she generally didn't trust the woman, not because of _that_, right?

Can't be… No, there's no way. As powerful as she was, there was just _no way_.

'Okay, okay! Calm down, Kirito! Get your mind under control!' Forcing control over all inch of his mind and body, he managed to restrain himself from balling his hands into fists, a deep exhale granting him a semblance of control. 'Okay, let's just… Alright. At the very least, she's not doing anything, so there's just no way she knows. If anything, we're still safe.'

Or, at the very least, he hopes he will be.

'Not like I'm against her finding out about our… _activities_, but she could use it against me. I may not be able to count how many fucks I don't give, but being blackmailed is not on my to-to list,' gulping, he spared a glance at the woman in the distance, watching the Elder Chief bidding her farewell.

'_Kirito, I understand that you've reached a… truce of sorts with Quinella, but I can't help but feel worried about you._'

No, this is from what he's told all of them. He himself told them that he managed to achieve truce between himself and the Administrator. There was no other meaning to that.

No, he won't let himself worry uselessly about this. He can't allow himself to be so distracted, allow himself to feel useless. There was no proof that she does indeed know. This must all be just his head being its stupid self like always.

He always did worry too much over something. He blames himself.

First with Sachi and the guild, then with what Silica would think of him and… well, that's for another time, then _this_. He's going crazy when nothing bad is happening!

'Not yet. Or, and I really hope this is true, _nothing_ happens,' then again, he's Kirito—humble bragging there. If something does happen, he'll handle it and come out the winner, just as he always has.

Now then, onto his target.

* * *

"Of course, Your Radiance! I shan't let you down!"

"That is good, Chudelkin. You may leave."

With a bow and renewed vigour, the Elder Chief rushed off to wherever the hell he was going. Probably to his office, or his weird clown-themed room to do whatever she told him.

Quinella sighed. She had requested him to prepare a list of possible «Sacred Arts» that could be taught to the people, but wanted to make sure that they were simple enough; anything too complex would just hurt their heads more.

With everything now done for the day, there was only one thing she was looking forwards to. And, despite the guilt, she couldn't help herself. There was only one thing she would like, and that was—

"Quinella!" The woman perked up, turning around to see Kirito walking up to her, getting her to smile. "Hey, sorry if I was disturbing you."

"Ah, it was nothing at all. Chudelkin took his leave already," she responded, wearing a lip-bitted smile and a soft flush on her cheeks as silver eyes stared at the boy before her. Now that she thought about it, this outfit looked good on him. Complements his eyes and hair perfectly. "Kirito… might I ask, is this the uniform of the Sword Mastery Academy?"

"Huh? Oh, this? Haha, no, not at all. I kind of borrowed this from the weapons vault. What a coincidence that there was black clothes," chuckled the boy, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, if I had to choose a colour, black will always be my favourite."

"True. It looks good on you," nodded the woman, hands clasped in front of her. "Anyways, Kirito, I—"

"Hold up for a bit," with a hand raised, the woman quirked a brow, watching him take a few steps back. He looked around for a bit, before closing his eyes. "«System Call»…"

Quinella raised a brow. He was trying to activate a «Sacred Art»? What for?

She doesn't hear his words from there, but his lips are moving, chanting word after word. The only thing she managed to catch was «Generate [Umbral] Element», so it probably had to do with… well, it had to with _something_! And that frustrated her slightly; what _was_ he doing?

The next thing she knew, upon completing of his «Sacred Art», some sort of hemispherical barrier, roughly just two mels. It was large enough to surround the entire table, and then a little more.

"Umm… Master, what is this?" She asked. The dark, purple barrier faded away afterwards, but the effects were still there. "Is this some form of projectile-reflecting barrier? I hardly see us being attacked here."

"No, nothing as complex as that," shook his head the ravenette, moving to the barrier. When his hand phased through the barrier, he drew his hand back, nodding to himself. "This is an illusionary barrier that I came up with mere moments ago. Thought I'd give it a try, and thankfully, it works! Hah, guess the «Sacred Arts» _does_ need you to be creative."

"I… see," that was an odd «Sacred Art» to cast, but she wouldn't say anything. "Anyways, what's the use of this?"

Kirito doesn't answer immediately, instead remaining silent as he takes a few looks around. And then, he leaves the barrier, staring directly at her, yet there seemed to be confusion on his face before it morphed into satisfaction.

"Yup. Just as I intended," he said, walking back in. "It forms an illusion of, well, everything _but_ us. So, if anyone were to look at us, they wouldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just the table and seats."

O…kay? Seriously, what was he planning—

"Quinella."

"Y-Yes?"

She hated how she immediately tensed up when he called her, but she also loved that commanding tone he had on him. It felt so fitting.

"I need your help to check this map here," he gestures to the large map laid out on the table. He leaned against a stone chair, crossing his arms. "There's a region that I need you to explain to me."

"Oh, of course," nodding, the woman moves towards him, close to the edge of the table. Her eyes quickly moved to the map, trying to find a specific region of interest. Nothing too out of the norm. "So, what did you need of—A-Aah!"

*Thud!*

The table shook and knocked back a few chairs as Quinella was, very suddenly, bent down onto the stone structure, eyes shooting wide at the sudden change in position.

She knew she wanted her master again, but this was all too sudden!

"M-Master—Ahhn!" With a throaty moan, caused by the sudden rough grip over her hips, she finally understood just why the «Sacred Art» was necessary—but now, the confusion came. "M-Master, are we… doing it here?"

"Yeah. One lesson to take into account, sex is pretty, ahh… pretty versatile, so to say," not wasting a moment, Kirito peeled her already soaked underwear away from her cunt, dragging it down her legs until they were resting around her knees. The sight made him chuckle. "Heh… You really wanted me that badly, huh?"

"Of course… I've been waiting since this morning, after all…" Hummed the woman with an all-too sultry tone, purring as he massaged her thighs, readying her body to accept him once more. Her hips were practically swaying from side to side, enticing him, like a seductress meant to trap their prey—only now, she may be the seductress, but he was the conqueror. "Go on, master… Take me as you wish."

With a soft laughter of his own, his eyes glinted and she recognised it immediately; the hungry, wanting look was enough to send a warm thrum to her core. "I planned to do so from the beginning."

This was something new, something that even she had thought impossible. Wasn't sex considered a matter to be left alone in bed? And yet, here they were, with her body bent over the table and him behind her once more.

Despite how alien this felt, and the rough treatment she was receiving, that didn't matter—she was still enjoying this, and with Kirito here, things were just going to be amazing again.

Rubbing his hands expertly up and down the skin of her legs made her squirm in place, releasing soft moans that only the two of them would ever hear. Just a small amount of juices were staining the edge of the table as her sex rubbed against the stone, moving slightly backwards. Kirito, taking this as his cue, removed his belt and allowed his pants to fall, revealing his shaft that was beginning to grow in size.

Quinella's lips went dry, licking her plush velvets. How could one young man's girth and shaft possess such a beautiful size and shape? Even now, staring at it from her current position, all she could picture was that ramming into her like a beast, with no restraint whatsoever.

Gods, what she would give for that.

"Alright, then. Let's start…" He muttered, inching forwards and rolling the head of his cock against her entrance, groaning. "Uungh… God, we _just_ had sex last night, Quinella, and you're already asking for more."

"I'm… huaaah… so sorry…" She wasn't certain if she was even being honest about that, but really though, feeling him in this way was all that mattered. "I just… love it so much, ma-master… You, and your beautiful, wonderful dick…"

Talking dirty like that must have had an effect on him, feeling it enlarge, even if slightly. It had worked wonders on her the night prior, so it must be the same against him, right?

Dirty talk. That was something worth looking into in the foresee—

"E-Ennngh..!" Sucking air through gritted teeth, the feeling of his cockhead parting her lips open, slowly burying itself fully within her tunnel, was quickly becoming an addiction to her. Nothing had begun, it had just started, and already she felt so weak. So _vulnerable_.

She loved it.

"Rrrhhnng…" Letting out a groan akin to a beast's own, one from the throat itself, Kirito forced himself to control himself, lest he come here and now. Hands on her hips, he pushed himself even further in, until he felt his very own pelvis make contact with her body. "Hrrhgaa..!"

"Aahh..! Hhaah..!" Just like this, feeling him fill her to the brim, she felt herself already so close to her peak, it was amazing! She had known that he was something else, but there was no use in denying anything (nor was there anything to deny in the first place)—this felt wonderful, and even better than before, as if every single moment became better than the last. "O-Oh, master..! Y-You're, uwaah…"

No longer a virgin, this didn't hurt her, but her tunnel remained extremely tight, wrapped around his shaft and trying to suck him even deeper. She had a general idea of how the body worked, but this was beyond her expectations. Contract, relax, contract, relax—her vagina was basically massaging his own cock without her willing it to.

Finally, after a moment of time, Kirito began withdrawing himself—"Auugh..!" And thrust forwards! "NNGHAAA!"

"Quinella..!" Raspy breaths and wet moans reverberated around the council room as he continued to plough her sex, giving her no moment to rest as he pulled and pushed at an increasingly fast pace, the friction caused by the rapid dragging of his length and her tunnel greatly pushing their pleasure to the max! "Gods..!"

"M-Master..!" Her mind had long broken, something that she hadn't known of nor did she even notice, but by now, she was practically dependant on his dominating presence, needing him for support. "Hwhaa!"

But now, there were no place for thoughts—she was being mercilessly fucked by the man that had easily claimed her, her head tossing from side to side as her breasts scraped against the surface of the table, her milky nipples hardening.

Kirito's grip on her hips hadn't relented, only tightened even more as he rammed her from behind even harder. "RhhaaR!" The fire in him had been ignited, even if it was by his own doing, and he was going to stop at nothing until it's extinguishing—and right now, Quinella was going to be his solution.

There was nothing but wanton lust in the council room, as the sounds of hip slapping hip and wet, thrusting sounds resounded throughout the room. Quinella's moans were loudest of it all, shouting her master's name—"M-Master! K-Kirito—Aanh!" And Kirito never stopped, kept on beating her pussy with all the skill and stamina he's sharpened over the years.

Kirito pushed himself even forwards, managing to hug his arms around her torso and closing the distance, the heat from their bodies swirling altogether. "Heh… I didn't take you, nngh… to be so slutty, Quinella. Throughout the meeting, you were just looking at me, weren't you?"

"O-Of course, haah..! Y-You were the only thing on my mind!" Admitted the woman without any trace of embarrassment. Her tongue stuck out of her lips, lathering the table with her drool as her eyes went hazy, a silly smile adorning her face. "I w-wanted you, master..! N-Nothing more! Awuaah!"

Even without the love behind their act, it was just perfect; he used her like his play thing, clearly ravaging her and using her as nothing more than an outlet for release. And her mind didn't care one bit; if this was what he wanted from her, so be it.

She didn't mind whatsoever.

In the eyes of the people, she was the Administrator, the pontifex, the beloved ruler of the Human Realm who has been its sole protector since time begone.

With Kirito, she was just Quinella, a slave to her master's wanton desires and punishments. She was his; his to use, his to break, his to love, his to fuck, and everything in between.

He dominated her in every aspects despite being the supposed lesser one; with just his strength of human alone, he had easily pushed her down. With his cruel taunts, he had reshaped her very essence. With his loving gaze, he had melted her heart. And, most importantly, through his actions and words, he had bound her, body and soul, to his side forever.

"AANGH!" That final thought only surfaced the moment Kirito's cockhead scraped a very sensitive part within her, and she was left entering a peak beyond her expectations—her body and mind crashed greatly, like a hammer that shattered her body before being put back, as a wave of orgasm washed over her and sent her over the edge! "HWUAAAH—"

"Hnnghaa..!" Once more, his body acts on its own, cock hardening even more and balls throbbing achingly, before everything finally ended—he hit his limit, and stream after stream of fresh semen shot forwards through his urethra, flooding the woman's tunnels in white. "Hrah!"

Her body ached backwards as another wordless scream broke from her lips, the world going white, and she passed out there and then…

* * *

"…Mmngh..?"

"Good afternoon, sleeping beauty."

Suddenly in the arms of her beloved, just like this morning, she hadn't even bothered to look around to see where they were, only knowing that being here was more than enough.

Letting a warm smile form, her eyes fell shut right after, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips. "Mmm… That was wonderful, master… thank you…"

"Well, to be fair, you blacked out after the first time, but I was, umm… well, I was a little _pent-up_, so I kind of…" From there, he trailed off, averting his gaze from the woman with a slight flush in his cheeks. "So… yeah… Kind of went for three more rounds…"

"T-Three more—Aanh…" The mention of this finally drew her back to earth, feeling the lingering heat between her legs, along with how there seems to be a stream of cum still leaving her cunt. In fact, her legs felt like jelly, a tell-tale sign of being used for so long. "W-Was it good, master? W-Was I good?"

"Of course it was," he nodded, smiling warmly at her—her breath hitched in her throat, that familiar gaze just a balm on her worries. "_You_ were wonderful, Quinella. Thank you for that."

Thank you… Two simple words from a man who's just used her for his own pleasure, yet the weight behind them was more than enough to overwhelm her.

With a soft giggle of her own, her was buried in his chest a moment later, the wind that blew around them pleasant. "Then… I'm glad…"

The day was still far too early for a moment of rest, but here, nestled in the arms of her lord, her body wrestled with clear exhaustion, she allowed herself to just lay there with the man she loved, to just fall asleep and dream.

And she could have asked for nothing more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Heyaz, there we go! The damned sex scene that I bet most of us (right? Not just me, right?) was hoping for!

I know, I know. It's a quickie, but I hope it was a goodie!

Still, though, this is just relatively soft, but trust me. The rough stuff is coming up in a little more. If I plot it right enough, it just might come out in the next chapter. And by rough, I mean scarily so.

I don't know. I just see Kirito as some sort of scary, battle-thirsting god of war or something. But also being swag, chill, love, cute and cool.

Nonetheless, there you go. Be looking forwards to more, peeps. I'm outta' here!


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 4: Let Life Equals Normal

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—5th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Rulid Village was beautiful, quite literally on the outskirts of the human realm. Close to the plains and far away from more civilised lands, that being the main city where the Central Cathedral was situated, this little village was still far more homely than anything else.

And Kirito, despite having gotten so used to living here… had only one thing left to ponder on.

How long? How long would this peace stand?

How long would he be able to just sit here, and watch the grass dance with the wind? How long would he be able to listen to the children from the orphanage play? How long would he get to see Alice and Selka, though somewhat hesitant, getting along again? How long would the farmers remain?

'Don't be like that,' he sighed in his mind, closing his eyes and letting that thought crumble away, like sand through his fingers. 'You're not supposed to be the pessimistic one. You've done whole heck of a lot, and could do so much more. Chin up.'

Heh. Some way to motivate himself.

Needless to say, it still worked, getting him to smile as he looked to where Eugeo was, training with the sword the both of them took from the cave. Even now, he felt as if Eugeo could just surpass him, despite being told countless of times that such a thing was nigh impossible.

'Hmm… I mean, he's already capable of «Skill Connect», so that shouldn't be too hard,' he thought, sighing. 'Still, I'd like to teach him how to dual-wield. Now _that_ would be epic.'

Then again, his pride got in the way and told him that, no, he shouldn't be doing that. If that happened, then there would be another person who could dual-wield. Sure, Rain can already do that, but he still had his pride. If Rain was a girl who could dual-wield, then he'd like to keep his place as the only male capable of such feat.

…Urgh, he hates himself sometimes. Why does he have to be so difficult sometimes?

Kirito fights the urge to sigh, instead looking down to his hands, heart instantly clenching in place as his thumb brushes the spot where a ring should be.

He's married. It's a simple fact that, even now, despite having slept with another woman, it's not something he could so easily forget. He's still human, and he knows that he had given his heart to another woman.

But… But it wasn't even his fault that all of this happened, now, did it?

Oh, shoot. Thinking about that now would just be spoilers now, wouldn't it?

'Man, I wonder what she'd say when we see each other again,' chuckled the boy. 'Perhaps going to ask me to fuck her… like always.'

He felt bad, he really did, but he couldn't help it. Somewhere, some place deep inside of him, he just… no matter how much he tries to fight it, it all boiled down to one simple thing.

Superbia.

Men are prideful things that would never allow themselves the taste of defeat. When they want something, they'll fight tooth and nail for it. And if someone sullied their name? You can bet heads and tails that they'd hit back stronger than ever, their vengeance burning like the heat of Solus.

And he was, in all truths, no different.

Kirito would be a dumbass if he didn't know that so many girls that he's met throughout his time all like him—let's be real here, it's _fact_, and he doesn't need Klein reminding him that at every turn with his loud crying.

Although Klein calls it 'weeping', since he described crying to be 'something only girls do'.

Heh, that's actually funny. And watching the bandana-wearing guy getting his ass kicked by a bunch of girls was funny.

Seriously though, he must be cursed or something. It's not like he _asked_ to have a harem, hell, he never even thought about getting a girlfriend to begin with! In fact, the only reason he bought 'Sword Art Online' was because he was (and he admits this, though with much shame) a hardcore game lover, not some philanderer or some guy looking to be a typical shonen manga protagonist!

So says the guy who, after being given the green light, goes out of his way to seduce all the girls he knows. That, and being indirectly taught a few things by some of his friends.

Hmm… How about that, Kirito? How about that…

"Kirito!" The boy perks up, spotting Selka run towards him; even now, despite everything that's happened, the tea-haired girl still retains the same, mature look she has on her. Although, she looks much happier than she has, without question the presence of her sister making all of this better. "What are you doing there, looking out into space? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing at all. I was just… swimming with my thoughts," he answers with a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he finally focuses on the world around him; Eugeo was striking up a conversation with Alice, probably doing some catching up. "Thinking about times of olden, I would say."

"Oh, hush with that! As far as I can see, you're still far too young to be using that kind of talk," huffed the girl, still managing to smile. "Dear Stacia, you're still as silly as ever… So, mind telling me how'd you even befriend the Lady Administrator? I'd like to think even Eugeo and Alice-neesama are wondering how you did it."

"Oh, trust me, it's a wild story," with a snicker and a carefree grin, he gave something akin to a lazy shrug. "In fact, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Still curious?"

"Of course I am! You've been keeping us in suspense for too long," it was true. Up until now, he's never given a proper explanation. "Tell us, Kirito! How'd you do it?"

"Well, as I've said, it's a long story, so brace for it, I suppose," and thus, began his long story, one that was twisted greatly to make it seem a little more… 'safe', yet believable.

* * *

= Norlangarth North Empire, Swords Mastery Academy =

The last thing Eldrie would ever expect himself to be doing was coming to the some random academy that trains young swordsmen and swordswomen, and yet… and yet, coming here, he didn't feel out of place, for whatever reason there was.

Of course, with the presence of an Integrity Knight in a school like this would be perfect reason for a lot of the students to suddenly look at him in concern. Well, not as if they were concerned for him, but more likely curious and, quite honestly, afraid of what he was here for.

And that made him feel slightly guilty. Of course, it wasn't like he had taken any active action to have scared them so, but… but he felt that it must be a consequence of all that they've done up until now.

There was no use trying to console himself about this, after all. It was the Integrity Knights' actions that had sewn the fear and loyalty in the hearts of people, and yet, it was just that; fear. Afraid that the littlest of actions would violate the «Taboo Index», and that would be the end for them.

And quite literally, he believed such a thing too, growing up.

Hah… growing up. He wondered how his mother and father would feel, to learn that their son had been brainwashed and granted boon, of which they would never die from age. It sounded wonderful… but the thought of leaving behind his loved ones, the fact that he would continue to live yet they would be dead by then, scared him.

So this must be what it felt like… to be _human_.

All this while, being an Integrity Knight, he's never had this form of hesitation. He never had to worry about others but himself (and he supposed some of the other knights, of course). But now, he had people he loved, people he truly cared for.

'You'd do wonderful, son. Be proud of what you've achieved.'

'Don't ever stop moving forwards, alright?'

His father, Eschdol Woolsburg and his mother, Almera. Both of them had been so proud that day, bidding him sorrowful farewells as he takes off for the Central Cathedral. They were brimming with joy, happy that he was able to achieve his goal.

And now… now, he just wanted to see them aga—

"Huh? Eldrie-san?"

"Oh, it is!"

"Huh?"

Blinking out of his reverie, the purplette turned his head to the side… only to gasp in surprise at the faces he was seeing.

Namely, that of the two whom he remembered having duelled against back in the Four Empires Unity Tournament. Sortiliena Serlut and Volo Levantein, both of whom were in casual wear and wore equal expressions of surprise as they stared at him.

Silence ensued between the three as they did nothing more but stare at one another… before Volo lets a grin form on his lips. "Heh… So you _did_ turn into an Integrity Knight. What? Too busy with your new job that you didn't bother to pen us a letter?"

"Volo, enough with that," sighed the woman as she slapped his shoulder, yet retaining a friendly tone. "But in all honesty, it is a relief to see you doing well, Eldrie-san. How has things been for you?"

"Oh. I, umm…" Suddenly, his whole body felt like a brick, wracked with worry and trepidation at what should be his response. "It's just, umm… I can't really say. I, well, i-it's just—"

"Whoa, calm down there. We were just asking how you were, not if you found yourself a spouse," snorted the other young man. "I gotta' say, you look pretty good in that armour."

"Hmm? Oh, this? Well, the pontifex was generous enough to bestow this armour and weapon set to me," said the knight on automatic, though not sure if he should be glad about that. "I… I appreciate it. It is quite useful."

"And you have a whip!" Sortiliena gasped in delight, clapping her hands together. "Just like I do! Odd, I don't remember seeing you use a whip during our fight long ago. You trained yourself to use a whip?"

"Ah, yes. It added versatility to my attacks," he nods back. "It would be rather tedious to switch between sword and bow every time, so this is much more simple. You, err… Sortiliena-san—"

"Liena. You can just call me. I understand my name can be quite a mouthful," chuckled the young woman with the ponytail.

"I… Alright then. Liena-san, you used a whip as well before, right?" Receiving a nod from her, Eldrie hummed in response. "I see…"

"You know," he perked up at the sound of Volo's voice, the man wearing a sombre look. "I get that things had been busy for you, but… you should try giving your family a little visit. They called me once, asked me what happened to you. I didn't respond, of course, because I didn't want to say something to worry them."

"O-Oh. I apologise, I suppose I had been too busy being an Integrity Knight, I… I lost track of time, and things happened," sighed the purplette.

"Things always happen," agreed with him the woman. "There's no helping it, is there? That's life at its core. That's what Kirito-kun's taught me, at least."

"Kirito?" The name sounded familiar… Oh right! "Isn't he the black swordsman?"

"Right. I must say, it was… it was shocking. To hear of what's happened to him and his friend, I honestly hoped that it wasn't true," her sigh carried every inch of worry she had, and Eldrie's heart clenched in guilt at the sight. "He's a good person, and even more so, he was a wonderful friend. My page, yes, but he was a friend."

"True. There's not a lot of people like him in the world," Volo joined the conversation easily, a smile flitting to his face. "In fact, he could have beaten me that day. I still think he did. Slippery tactics and strange swordplay."

"The «Aincrad style», he says. That's the type of style he's been using his entire life," explains Sortiliena. "In any case, I suppose we've been holding you up, huh, Eldrie-san? We apologise."

"What? Oh, no, no! It wasn't a problem at all," those words said, he found himself relaxing, his own lips curling into a smile. "It was… It was nice. Catching up with the both of you again, it was a pleasure. I hope we can… still talk even more in the future?"

"If the chance presents itself, of course," nodded Volo, sharing a smile with Sortiliena.

Eldrie, in all his years as an Integrity Knight, had little care except for his mission. But now…

Now, he truly understood what company felt like. And it was wonderful.

* * *

= Underworld, Rulid Village =

Bercouli had gotten word that Eldrie visited Rulid Village yesterday for just a bit, apparently helping out with the training for just a moment before he returned to Central Cathedral. He, on the other hand, was supposed to be guarding the South Corridor.

Why was he here, then?

'Come visit your village again. The people, the kids especially, would be thrilled to see their hero from long yonder.'

While he remembered having founded Rulid Village many years ago (in fact, he's probably three hundred years in total, despite being just forty biologically), it's just… it feels so odd, to be returning to your home after disappearing from it for so long.

However, Kirito was anything if not good with his words, and the thought of seeing just how much the people has progressed was too much. He really did want to see how everyone were, and how it looked now, rather than the simple village he had remembered building from the ground up long ago.

Sure, the people probably wouldn't recognise him whatsoever, but… but he still wanted to see how everyone were.

Truly, the most he should have reached was just one century, and yet, here he was, still breathing at the age of three hundred (and still counting). And… by Stacia's name, this place looked wonderful.

Green stretched out everywhere, farther until the eye could see no more. The buildings forged out of stone now, with a church and large towers, though not as tall as the Cathedral, of course. Children ran amok, all laughing and playing. The people were kind, and welcomed him with open arms.

It felt… It felt nice. Everything was better now, so much larger than it had started out, and yet… it remained the same. Rulid Village was still the same, beautiful village that it had started out as centuries ago.

Kirito was right. Being here was amazing.

"Hey, look, it's one of those Intedity Knights!" Bercouli looked down, spotting a little child with wild blonde curls, only for him to be surrounded by three more. "Whoa! It's that a real sword, mister?"

"Yeah, it is," he chuckled easily, gingerly drawing his sword and showcasing it to the children, who let out a collective 'Ooh!' in amazement. "It's called 'Time Piercing Sword'. The pontifex gave me when I joined the Integrity Knights."

"Hah! See, what'd I tell you? It's _Integrity_, not intedity!" Huffed this boy with orange hair, getting a pout from the earlier blonde.

"Whaaat? I didn't know!" She cried out, the other children giggling along.

Bercouli chuckled in amusement, this little scene reminding him that kids were wonderful. Such special little things, and it made him wonder, just what would it be like, to have children of his own? What name would he give them? Would it be a boy or a girl?

"Kids! Come back this instant!" The voice of a mother rung loudly, and the children ran off with bright giggles, leaving the mother in the dust. She panted as she arrived close to him, red in the face. "Kids! I swear I—Oh, sir Knight Integrity! Forgive me for my lack of courtesy!"

"Haha, please, formalities are unnecessary with me," chuckled the man, waving off her concerns with a toothy smile. "Might I ask, were those all your children?"

"Oh, indeed! Having four children might be a hassle, but it does keep the house loud and lively," laughed the woman, smiling warmly. "In fact, I was hoping I could have six more, but my husband wouldn't have it. The sheer audacity, I tell you!"

'That… sounds far too troublesome,' sweat-dropped the blue-haired man. There was no doubt that children were wonderful, but in this case, he could only agree with the woman's husband. "So, your children. They get along quite well. And here I grew up thinking that siblings never get along."

"Oh, that's not always the case. Some siblings may not be able to tolerate one another, but they're still siblings. At the end of the day, they'd still love each other," her voice grew softer with each syllable, warmth blooming in her chest. "And watching them being so close with each other… it makes you happy, knowing that you've been a good parent. And you get to watch them grow up, it's a wonderful feeling, really…"

"I see…" Hearing a parent speak so highly of children was a feeling he didn't quite understand, but it was a nice feeling. "Well, I guess I'd better be looking forwards to finding my special lady, I suppose."

"Oh, you're not married yet, sir?" Hearing her gasp, the woman beamed at him—was her face sparkling? "Oh, that is even more wondrous! Knowing that you'd have a partner to be there with you, through thick and thin…"

And he was there, laughing nervously as he continued to listen to her ramble on.

But she brought up an absolutely true point. Having a family was something that he was certainly looking forwards to. And now, he only had the future to look forwards to, and this strengthened his determination to protect the Human Realm.

Both for his future, for everyone's futures, for the woman and her kids, and everything else in between.

* * *

= West Gorge, Kilomels Away From the Entrance =

This… was admittedly surprising.

At first, Fanatio had assumed that guarding each gate that they were assigned to was going to be rather dull, though she did have the duty of preparing men and women for battle, training them to the best of her skills.

And yet, it was just… well, she's not used to being away from the Central Cathedral for so long, if not at all. In fact, most of her time, she was present in the cathedral to guard the pontifex, and now, to be granted another duty was a bit foreign. Not to say unpleasant, but foreign.

But now, here's the surprising part. The thing that made this entire endeavour unexpected.

"Fanatio," he remembered Kirito saying during the council. His order was absolutely gobsmacking. "I want you to set your priority on training a number of people, and build a village close to the West Gorge."

Build a—Excuse me?!

In all her years of life, she had been given a variety of tasks. Securing a criminal, escorting some noble to some place, maintaining the peace and etcetera. Nothing like, like..! _This_!

Besides, there already was the Wesdarath Empire! What need was there for a village close to the village, no less? Sure, they could certainly make use of the land and till it for more crops, but still! The empire!

'And yet,' she stopped short of her thoughts, remembering one acute detail. 'The pontifex didn't seem to mind.'

It went without question that, somehow, in some way, Kirito and Lady Quinella had become friends in such a short time, to the point where she trusted him so much to give him a sword, grant him a position almost equal to hers (she never did say it, but all of them assumed she did so), and trusted him with making decisions that she alone should have the power to make.

By Stacia's name, she even entrusted him the «Taboo Index»! The very sacred thing that she alone had maintained all this time, now suddenly entrusted to someone who had previously come to kill her, she assumed!

Just how did a stranger befriend her that easily? What could he have done?

It filled her with suspicion and dread, that a stranger had somehow gotten her to trust him that much, when she had shown not even a fraction of such trust to either the Integrity Knights or the Chief Elder (that last part is understandable). And yet, at the end of the day, there was no denying the positive outcome out of all of this.

Their memories were finally returned to them. They were no longer forced to remain true to the Axiom Church, although of course they continued to fight for the church, because the Dark Forces was going to invade them, after all. And, what she appreciated most, was the leniency of their job.

While, yes, each Integrity Knight had a duty to maintain order at their allocated locations, they were also allowed to move freely from one place to another. Such an example was, from what she's heard, Bercouli had decided to pay Rulid Village, the same village he had founded centuries ago, because Kirito suggested he do so.

Huh… Suggested, and not _ordered_.

It's weird. Despite the obvious position he now held, seemingly on equal authority with the pontifex herself, he just didn't seem so much like a leader. Or, the more accurate word to use here is that he was purposely trying to assert himself as someone unimportant, but let's be honest, his importance is clear as day.

He was, without question, the answer to finishing this war. The key to tipping the scales in their favour.

"Hey, Fanatio-sama!" The woman looked to her right, spotting a burly man with a gaunt smile approaching her, axe in his grip. "Sorry ta' bother ya', milady! But I couldn't help but'ta ask, ya' want us ta' build what next?"

"Wait, you're done already?" Blinking, she looked to the new village, and was visibly surprised.

It wasn't much, that was for certain. The buildings were still new, and clearly needing further reinforcement to make living in it possible in the first place. But there was progress clearly showing, as the wood they used was stronger than anything else, and paths were already paved. There was a separate building that looked to be made out of a different type of wood, and was open, having no walls but a single roof.

"What is that one?" She asked, gesturing to that wall-less building.

"Ah, that! Har har, yeah, I suppose we still need ta' tinker with it, ain't ya' think?" Laughed the man, putting down his hatchet on the ground and watching kids run into the building. "Ain't look much, but it's s'posed to be a school."

"A school?" No wonder the children were running there. It was a few moments later before a lass wearing an apron and an undyed dress to come over, bringing books with her.

"Aye. That lassie over there, that's my daughter. Said she wanna' teach them little young'uns what's what," his tone turned proudful, his smile white and large. "I gots'ta say, it's a good thing too. Not many are looking to be teachers, after all. Heck, all I learnt was from my ma and pa before me."

"I… see," suddenly delving into his background life story was a pretty strange twist, but it wasn't as if she disliked it. It's just suddenly being approached by someone, and actually _talking_ to them was new to her.

They were always so busy with their duties before the two rebels showed up, after all. Even if they came together, it was mostly for discussion about duties before they split up and gone off to do whatever they needed to.

Even the 'Four Oscillation Blades', the four Integrity Knights under her command, were not all that close with her. Of course, they respect her, and she would ensure their safety, but… other than that? She couldn't say with confidence that they were friends. Just comrades.

She doesn't like the sound of that too.

Truly, if she can find the chance to, she'd like to get to know the knights a little better, and on a closer level than just as knights who fight together.

The Dark Forces weren't upon them yet, and there was no sign of any imminent attack. So, for now, she would allow herself time to rest.

"Heh, alright!" The man from earlier let out a laugh once more, snapping her out of her reverie. "There ya' go! You look like your mind just cleared up or what's it is!"

"Hmm? Oh, r-right. I just, I was thinking about some people," she confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed by that. "I suppose… I hadn't been on good terms with them, so to speak. I'd like to rectify that, at the very least."

"Ah, that's good, that's good! Always think of the people important to you, and do what you must with them whenever you can," nodding, he looked to his daughter, who was conducting a reading session with the kids. "Don't forget, we don't have all the time in the world. Better get yer' act together and go for it."

Sometimes, she wondered how things were if either this or that hadn't happened, but now… now, she knew that, perhaps, this isn't something to regret. Quite the contrary, really; it's a chance, to finally fix everything, and get things done.

It's as the man said, 'go for it'.

"Right… As you say, sir!"

* * *

= Eastabarieth Empire =

The eastern empire of the Human Empire. Not so much to go off from there, seeing that the name of the empire itself already gives the hint.

Norlangarth of the north, Eastabarieth of the east, Wesdarath of the west, and Southacroith of the south. Four empires with Centoria in the exact middle.

While it may seem small at first, which was shown very clearly on the map, that couldn't have been further from the truth; though unsure of how far this place was from the next, he was certain that it would take days, perhaps weeks or even _months_ to travel from place to place.

And that was the sheer irony of things. That, despite the belief of some people that this world was too small, that was simply not true.

And being here told him just as much.

As Deusolbert scanned the horizons, visible with the help from the light of Solus, he could see everything; how green stretched out beyond here, covered thick with trees and flora. There were lakes that crisscrossed here and there, with a gigantic lake somewhere that shimmered from the light. And the sky was an endless blue that, for once… he finally had the chance to properly gaze at it, and understand the beauty of it.

He remembers, of course, flying through the sky on his dragon each time he had a task to carry out. And yet, he never had the chance to properly appreciate it. And now, this was his chance.

The man clad in crimson armour was once told that a sunset would be a beautiful thing to see, and he was suggested by Kirito to take a look once he gets the chance to. And right now, all he had to do was wait for night to come. It would be a few more hours, of course, but still, that's hours before night falls.

Sunset… Of course, he's seen it before. With his memory now restored to him, the sight of a sunset is clear in his mind. But, he would like to see it again. Witness, for himself once more, what beauty this world had.

"Of course, I won't shirk my duty," he berates himself a moment later, shaking his head. "I must train the knights in preparation for the attack. I know that much, at least."

It wasn't as if he was purposely trying to forget it. Quite the contrary, really. He was a man who would get things done, no matter what, and if his duty was to train the people to become able fighters, that it is by the will of the pontifex, then he shall carry out her will with pride.

'Although,' his mind suddenly steered to a different direction, blinking in curiosity. 'It does make me wonder… what was that sword she had bestowed upon him?'

When she had converted him into an Integrity Knight, she had granted him his armour and weapon. Of course, he had the say in it, choosing the bow because it was suitable for him. For Kirito's case, however, it was rather… odd.

He remembered her treating it as a sign of 'allegiance', but it can't be that simple now, can it?

Hmm… Maybe he truly is growing old. Oh, who was he kidding? He never lived as long as Bercouli, he couldn't possibly call himself old. Now that would be rather presumptuous of him.

No. That sword was indeed the sign of her trust in the boy, the steadfast belief that he was indeed the key to saving the world. And he had seen it too, how the ravenette and his friend continued to surprise him (even now) with their remarkable skill, first having evaded him at the garden, and then actually defeating him in a duel, despite having gone all out.

Their sword style looked lacking, but he had been bested by it. And as such, he knew that those two boys were superior to him.

"It seems that I still have much to learn," he chuckled, pausing to stare at the horizon. The future was within their grasp, and fate was theirs to control. "We can save the world, and everything. And then… we have the world to think about."

Now then, Kirito mentioned something about a rainbow?

* * *

= Centoria, In The Streets =

"Linel, come on, come on! Let's go already!"

"F-Fizel! W-Wait, please!"

The sight of two supposedly Integrity Knights (though they look more like church apprentices, given their outfits) running through the streets without a care, one shouting to the wind in laughter while the other chases after her in worry, would have been odd to most…

If it weren't for the fact that children their age do just that. So really, the people had no qualms with that.

When was the last time they got to see the city like this? Just running down the streets and overwhelmed by all five senses; the smell of freshly baked bread wafting in the air, getting them to salivate once in a while, the sight of so many colours and people, the feeling of the wind against their faces, and the sounds of simple music playing in the background.

As for taste? Well, some baker was really nice to share some fresh toast with the two children, and when they dug in, by Stacia's name was it delicious!

So this was what they had been missing for years now…

And, funnily enough, this wasn't just them wasting their time. It was literally their _task_.

'Get out of here and have fun. Play, get dirty and mucky, whatever you want. As long as you do anything that _doesn't_ have anything to do with Integrity Knight work,' had been what Kirito told them that day, with that amused look on his face. 'And if you don't, I'll have you do work in the stables.'

'Dear Stacia, Kirito, _don't_. That's just cruel,' gulped Eugeo at that moment.

Judging by the nervous looks the two boys received when asked what it had been to do manure work, the two girls could only imagine the horrors…

So, without further ado, they did as they were instructed; be normal girls.

_Normal_ girls.

Their circumstances had been rather inhuman, developing a suicidal mindset within them that, even if they die, then that's it. There would be nothing more than just eternal sleep, blood, and silence.

But Kirito's task would change that. Though it wouldn't be an instant effect, he wanted to tear such a mindset down, replace it with a newfound appreciation and love for life, as simple as it was.

The people they met, the ones that all of them would be protecting. The land, beautiful and vast, with wonders that were waiting to be found. The food, oh, the _food_! Had there been such a wide variety of bread? From a simple loaf of bread, to toast, to sandwich, to _bread pudding_! How does that even work, they don't know, but it was amazing!

The two girls came to a stop when they came upon a fountain, the water refracting light here and there and looked as if it was glittering like diamond. Some bard was singing some ancient tune, there were people who were dancing, and there were people walking around, carrying boxes with fruit.

"Wow…" Gasped both girls in unison.

"Man. You'd think you'd see the same boring thing every day, but it looks like that's not the case, huh?" Snickered Fizel, watching a child drop a coin into the fountain. That gathered both her and her friend's attention. "Huh? Hey, you! Why'd you throw that coin in there? That's such a waste!"

"Eh? You don't know? They say that, if you drop a coin into the fountain, your wish could be granted!" Cheerfully answered the young boy.

Linel looked surprised by this answer. "Really? Which god answers the wish? And does it always happen?"

"Not sure. But my pa told me that he once wished that he could get a pretty wife, and then comes my ma! It must be true!" Despite the rather improbable chance of such a thing happening, the two girls were truly interested in the prospect. "In fact, here! Both of you should make your wishes too!"

So saying, he pulls out two coins from his pocket, handing one each to the girls.

"Don't worry about paying me, I've still got lots more in my money stash!" He sounded proud of that, flashing them a bright smile. "Anyways, have fun! Hey, Eli, wait up!"

"Wha—Hey! What're we even…" Fizel didn't even have the chance to finish her question before the boy ran over to who knows where, leaving the two girls on their own. "…Supposed to ask for. Well, that's great. What now?"

"I… think we can wish for anything, right?" Hummed Linel. "I don't think it really matters."

"Well, if you say so," with a shrug, the blue-eyed girl whispers her wish to the coin, before dropping it into the water. Her friend, watching her, does the same after a while, tossing the coin into the fountain and watching it sink to the bottom. "Well, there you go! Now, we've just gotta' wait, huh? But, oh, right… We have to _wait_. Uurgh…"

"T-That's not so bad, is it?" With a sheepish smile, the girl continues. "I think… I think that's what people enjoy most. They have to wait, sure, but it's fun to see it happen one day without you expecting it. It's exciting, isn't it?"

"Hmm… Well, when you put it like that, it _does_ sound fun!" Beaming at that response, the other girl gives a bright grin. "Yosh! If that's how it'll be, we'll wait as long as we need for our wishes to be granted! Now come on, let's go find some other pastries to try!"

Before, they hadn't a care for what lies ahead other than their mission. Now? Now, there was no use denying it; life was filled with surprises, and they were ready for each, and every single one of them.

* * *

= Central Cathedral, Floor 30, Dragon Landing Field =

Dragons. Powerful creatures that have existed since the beginning of time. By the stories passed down from generation to generation, there was no denying that these creatures may very well be the world's first inhabitants.

Of course, it wasn't that he ignored the existence of the first two humans. Who were they again? A man and woman, thrown from Heaven for consuming the sacred fruit… Damn it, he needs to brush up on his manuscripts and stories again. He loves reading, certainly, but…

'Can you blame me?' He lamented to himself, sighing as he brushed his mount's side with a brush. 'I can never help myself but read cookbooks _all the time_.'

It came off as odd to him. When children his age had picked up a story or two, he had been there, reading some recipes that sounded interesting or delicious, and then he'd march off to the kitchen and begin.

Of course, no one ever complained. With that much enthusiasm in cooking, he had a proficiency befitting a proper chef, capable of handling tasks and making food that far outshined anyone else's on his own.

And yet, when it came to, well… _mixing in_ with other people, was it weird then, that he didn't read stories like other people?

People have their own quirks, he remembered Bercouli having said once, adding how he liked to eat oranges without peeling them. That… was severely worrying, though it was certainly more than enough to get a laugh out of the other Integrity Knights—even Fanatio had to look away to stifle her chuckles.

Well, that certainly made him feel better.

*Rrhaa…*

"Hmm?" A soft growl brought him out of his reveries, staring into the eyes of his dragon, his yellow, slit-shaped eye staring at him with curiosity. In response to this, he just flashed him a smile. "Ah, forgive me, Kiji. I was just thinking about things, nothing at all really."

Kiji meant 'dough', and he gave this name to his dragon because his scales were the colour of such a food item; a soft yellowish hue that reminded him of dough itself. And, surprisingly enough, the dragon was more than happy to take the name, finding it rather suitable.

Plus, he knew his master here loved food. Can't blame him, he supposed.

"Truly, Renri? I like to think that can't be the case."

"Huh?"

The voice was familiar, that of a woman's. Turning his gaze to his left, he makes eye contact with a fellow Integrity Knight, her dragon giving off a soft chirp at the sight of her master.

"Ah, Scheta," the knight known as Renri gave her a friendly smile, who gave him a curt nod. "Are you preening your dragon again?"

"Indeed. It's come that time again," she says, plucking the feathers off her dragon's wings gently, like a mother tending to her child. "Stay still, Helena. I'll be sure not to hurt you."

Renri smiled again. Helena had been the name he suggested to Scheta when she asked him on what name she should give to her dragon. It probably wasn't much, but to him, he felt that it was a sign of trust between himself and her; he worried too much about things like this, he realised, much to his chagrin.

Also, he thought, had Helena's wings always looked so soft?

Helena was different from the other dragons due to one thing. No, it wasn't that she was larger, or had more horns and whatnot. No, it had to do with the preening part.

To put it simply, her wings had feathers instead of scales.

That made her special all on its own. Of course, with feathers, it meant that it was a difficult thing since she sheds feather by feather, rather than scales that was like a whole sheet of it, something akin to a whole layer.

Still… he wondered what it would feel like, to—

"You were thinking about touching Helena's feathers, weren't you?" Scheta spoke up all of a sudden, a steeled gaze aimed at her fellow knight.

"…Huh? O-Oh! N-No, no no no, t-that's not it at all!" Blushing from face to ears, Renri cursed himself for staring at Helena too long. He didn't know he was staring at all! He was still brushing Kiji, right? Oh, right, he still is. So he had been unconsciously staring at Helena's feathers while he continued to brush Kiji? Oh, Stacia… "I-I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Peace, Renri. I never said you couldn't," and, for once in his life, he hears her _laugh_, her gaze melting into a warm look as she gives a little smile. "If you'd like, you can touch her. Gently, however. She dislikes rough treatment."

"O-Oh. O-Okay…" He didn't dare to trust his own voice, so he slowly approached the other dragon, reaching out a hand to brush the feathery wing.

What he got was… amazing. The feathers were so soft, felt like touching a cloud. How could something like this be so soft? He hadn't known all this time, and now… by Stacia's name, he didn't know what else could be better than touching this.

*Skrraa…*

"Well, it seems that Helena has opened up to you," chuckled the woman, nodding to her dragon. "Careful now, Renri. If you don't tend to your own dragon, he might just wind up jealous."

"Ah… wait, what?" He turned around… only to see just green grass. "E-Eh? K-Kiji?"

Looking around a bit longer, he spotted Kiji sitting in the distance, and is he… pouting? What? Dragons can do that?

"Told you," chuckled the woman.

"C-Come now, Kiji, it was just a one-time thing," weakly offered Renri, taking a few steps forward… only for his mount to run away even farther. "K-Kiji! P-Please!"

A day with his dragon is something he would never regret. And today, he learns that his dragon is the jealous type. How about that?

* * *

= Central Cathedral, Floor 96, Chudelkin's Room =

While Renri deals with his dragon's antics and Scheta watches on in amusement, the Elder Chief of the Integrity Knights was… having a less-than-stellar time of his own.

Of course, being who he was, no one cared about his business.

And that was fine, that was okay. He'll deal with his own business on his own.

Damn everything to hell, this is a serious business! And one that he's still investigating!

'How?!' Had been the same question he'd been asking himself over and over again, for what felt like the millionth time by now. 'How in the world did that wretched, scum of a traitor and criminal become f-f-f-f-_friends_ with Lady Radiance?!'

It was almost impossible, it was absurd! He swore on both the Human Empire and the Dark Forces itself that it should be nigh impossible! No, in fact, it _is_ impossible! Her Excellence kept only to herself, only trusting him and the Integrity Knights to carry out her will! There was no way she'd suddenly trust a complete stranger, and a _criminal_ at that, so much, if at all!

The circumstances are suspicious. He remembers having watched the criminal fighting (and winning, surprisingly enough) against Synthesis One. After freezing the Integrity Knights' leader, he had knocked the criminal out cold and then dragged him all the way to Her Excellence's room, leaving her to deal with him.

And then… then… _this_!

It can't be! How did the criminal befriend her?! No, he won't have it! He won't have it! He _won't_!

'He must have done something…' His mind supplied, his piggish face staring around his strange room. 'But _what_, is the question.'

There was no questioning the lady's power. There was no parallel to her, who possessed a high level of «Object Control Authority» and «System Control Authority». The second part would ensure that she would be capable of using any sort of ritual that should definitely protect her from anything, really.

There was no way that someone like that criminal could have «System Control Authority» that was equal level with, or even _higher_, than Her Excellence's… He must have used some sort of poison. That must be the answer!

Still, what sort of poison or drug could actually manipulate someone's mind to that sort of extent? Hmm… That's a tough one.

Besides, with the «Taboo Index» in place, obviously no one would partake in crime, so the chance of something like that existing must be really low…

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_!" Screaming all to himself, fury seethed in him. "Just you wait, _Kirito_ the swordsman… The day I bring you down will be upon you soon enough!"

Such was his declaration to himself in his own room… mad, foolish and alone.

* * *

Present Time—Underworld, Rulid Village—5th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Back to Rulid Village, where our protagonist was, putting an ending to his story, heard by Selka, Eugeo and Alice—all three of whom had been listening to him rather attentively, to add—he leaned back with a tired sigh.

As much as he wished he could be honest to them about things, there was just too much risk. Discounting the fact that he may lose their trust, he really didn't need any more complications to the plan he had in mind.

Still… he just might come clean someday. Maybe.

"Whoa… You seriously did something as crazy as _that_?" Gulped Eugeo, seemingly impressed by what he's heard. "So you… I can't believe it."

Alice, after digesting his story, spoke up. "So… may I summarise?"

"Of course. Go ahead, Alice," nodded the ravenette, smiling casually.

"So… if what you've said is true, then you challenged the Administrator to a duel. The condition was that whoever lost, they would accept whatever terms the winner set, is that right?" More or less correct. Kirito nodded at that. "So… you won."

"Barely," he added quickly.

"Right. So you won, _barely_, so she promised that whatever suggestions you'd give, she'd listen?" Her question received a nod. "I see… And you really thought all of it through?"

"It's a long-term plan. Our loyalty to her, giving everyone back their lives, a tactical preparation for war, it's all there. It was difficult, but I managed to do so," he shrugged back, receiving a 'Wow…' from Selka. "Admittedly, it was difficult. There's still some flaws in this plan of mine, but… but I'd like to think it minimises the risks to its absolute, right?"

"Right. Then again, I can't spot any flaws to begin with," chuckled Eugeo, shaking his head. "Seriously… you're crazy, to have challenged her. You designed this plan, and she took it. What was her terms, then? If you…"

"If I lost? I would offer up my soul, and become her Integrity Knight," he says, getting horrified looks from the three. Before any of them could respond, he raised a hand, silencing them quickly. "Look, I wasn't going in blind, alright? From what Cardinal's said, it's easy to see that she's got something of a pride problem. Using myself as leverage was the most effective way to get her to accept it."

"S-Still, that was really reckless of you, you know?" Alice frowned at this, averting her gaze to the ground. "If you really lost, then…"

"Yeah, I know… It was a deadly risk that I was prepared to take, but… I don't know," with a deep sigh of his own, Kirito finally allowed himself to smile. "Still, I won. That's all that matters, huh?"

"Yeah, well, don't do anything like that ever again, alright? You'll give too many people, including us, heart attacks," sweat-dropped his best friend.

"Will do, Eugeo," mock-saluted the ravenette before sticking his tongue out. "Now then, I'm gonna' hit the hay. Selka, I want tea!"

"Of course, Kirito-san! I'll go make some right away."

"Then let me help you, Selka."

"Mmm, I'd like some too, please."

And as Solus kissed the horizon, painting the sky a vibrant orange and red, Kirito smiled. He would make sure things would be perfect, no matter what.

* * *

Author's Notes:

At this rate, I'll admit that I'm kind of bullsh*tting because I didn't read the light novels, so go easy on me, yeah?

Now then, onto some stuff.

This chapter is already hinting at quite bit of Kirito's background, so either you caught onto it or not doesn't matter. That's all a part of my future plan. Just wait and see, I guess?

Anyways, how's this? With this plan set in motion, the Integrity Knights are thrust into normality once more. Of course, things are crazy. That's how life is.

At the very least, I want to give this whole thing a nicer feel than it would have been, where there would be a huge power vacuum following Quinella's and Chudelkin's deaths in canon. Well, that's the plan anyways. Yeah, I'm really trying to make up stuff, but I really hope it'll work.

Hopefully, it works... Anyways, have fun, and see ya'.


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beyond Reality, Waiting

* * *

[ Ocean Turtle ], Pacific Ocean, Near Izu Islands—6th August 2026

Sometimes, it was hard to say whether mankind was fragile or not.

Granted, they were capable of achieving incredible feats, given by the number of inventions that had popped up throughout the years; Thomas Edison and his lightbulb, Karl Benz who invented the first car, and Colonel Sanders and his fried chicken (that's an important contribution too, you know!). And yet, there was no denying that every one of these great men had ultimately passed; an inevitable end for every man.

It comes off as a shock for anyone, really. One moment, they're alive, bringing upon the people even greater contributions... and the next, they had taken their final breaths, forever gone.

And her heart clenched in her chest cavity at such a fact that had been never truer for her.

Body motionless to the point that anyone could have assumed that he was dead, with the headpiece of the Soul Translator fixed around his head that covered the upper half of his face, Asuna Yuuki hadn't known what to think. His skin (or what she could see that wasn't covered by the bedsheets) was paler than what should be, and his heartbeat on her app was terribly slow.

Anyone could have thought that he was already dead, if it wasn't for the occasional, if very slow beeping of his heart monitor. That was a small relief, as minor as it was.

God... To think that Kazuto Kirigaya, the same swordsman that had saved both her and thousands of others back in 'Sword Art Online', who had been the one to have easily solved all problems thus far, and had constantly proven himself of making miracles happen, was reduced to... to this.

She remembered, after all, just how many times he's put himself in situations that should have had him dead at the end of it all. First was 'Sword Art Online', though that was a given. The second had been the Death Gun incident back in 'Gun Gale Online', which could have easily destroyed his body or mind had things gone awry. And now, this...

"Kazuto-kun..." She whispered, sighing sadly to herself. She wondered what was going on with him inside this Underworld, the realm created by Kikuoka. "I hope you're doing alright..."

"You're really worried about him, huh?" The voice of a woman brought her out of her thoughts, the girl turning on her heels to meet the gaze of a green-haired woman, her gaze gentle and calm. "Asuna-san. How are you doing?"

"Oh, Rinko-san..." Muttered the girl, staring through the protective glass and at her boyfriend's figure. "Just... Just checking on him, again. Plus, the girls would probably ask me on how he was, just to be sure."

"All of you must really be close with him, then," hummed the woman.

At this, the girl let a small, sad smile surface. "Yes... I mean, in a way, he's our beginning. The reason why we could find our strength, why we could continue running forwards. He saved us, even if he never realised it."

"Is that so?" To hear of her speaking so highly of the boy was a surprise, although it shouldn't really be-after all, she knows that the girl was in love with him. She's said so herself before, after all. "Hmm... Asuna-san, want to get some breakfast?"

"Mmm... Right. That would be lovely," smiled back the girl... only for her phone to go off, getting both their attention. "Oh, must be a friend... Rinko-san, you can go ahead. I'll be sure to catch up with you soon."

"Well, if you say so," nodding, the woman spares one final glance at the ravenette's body, before taking her leave.

Now left on her own, Asuna waited for a few moments before answering the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Asuna. Just wanted to give you a call,_" came the chirpy voice of a friend, one that was enough to bring a smile to the lass's face. "_How're ya'? Most of everyone are currently logged in 'ALfheim Online'. Klein failed to pick up another girl, and Leafa asked me to ask you if, well... you know._"

"He's doing fine," said the strawberry blonde, sighing as she placed a hand against the glass, staring at the ravenette (silently chuckling about Klein, and feeling sorry for him). "Or... as fine as he always is. Nothing much to say, to be honest..."

"_I see,_" muttered the voice on the other line, sadness present in his tone. "_Well... I guess there's nothing we can do right now, huh? All we can do is wait, after all..._"

"Perhaps..." And that, despite being the painful truth, was something all of them hated; waiting, feeling useless and unable to do anything but wait and watch. "So... Yuuki. How's Yui-chan back at home? And Strea?"

"_...They miss him,_" had been her only answer, frustration and sadness slipping into her tone. "_Hah, what am I saying..? We all do. They're doing alright, of course, but it's hard to miss it. I mean, they're still try'na be strong, but, well... guess all of us are in a bad mood, to be honest._"

That was the ultimate conclusion to it all. That, no matter what, there was just a heavy cloud settling over everyone's heads, and there was no helping it. What else could they do but wait?

With a heavy sigh of her own, Asuna finally moves away from the observational area and makes her way to the cafeteria, still on her call. "Well... That is true, huh? Still, for now, I'll just keep watch over him. Don't worry, I'll update you on his situation at all times."

"_Yeah... Thanks, Asuna. That would be a great help_," and with that, the two girls ended their call.

Asuna sighed, and once more, she's left to ponder on Yuuki's words. What else could they do?

* * *

ALfheim Online, New Aincrad, Floor 22, Log Cabin

If there was ever a good reason to be singing, it was mostly used as a way to either pass the time or just because it was nice seeing people around her enjoying her singing.

And yet, these past few days, she found herself utterly incapable of doing so.

Perhaps it had to do with the fact that one of her friends, one that she had a close relationship to due to both being survivors of 'Sword Art Online' and having resumed playing together in 'ALfheim Online', as well as having reconnected with everyone in real life, was now on death's door, quite literally any time away from dying there and then.

Maybe that was good enough of a reason, and if anyone had chosen to berate Yuna on that, then she couldn't care less.

Pina the dragon sat against her side, chirping sadly as she rubbed her head against the songstress's arm, the girl smiling back in return and rubbing the dragonette's head.

*Skraa..?*

"Heh, yeah. He probably wouldn't want us to be so worried about him to begin with," she said. "But it can't be helped. He does crazy things almost _all the time_, but this time, it's his life on the line. And... And we're scared."

It's silly, to be afraid of losing someone because quite honestly, everyone dies someday. But to actually acknowledge it is just... it felt like a nightmare, something that just left her in cold sweat and one she just didn't want to believe in no matter what.

Losing someone you loved... that was even more so terrifying.

"He can't just up and leave us now, can he? He doesn't deserve to suffer so much..." Mumbled the girl with a forlorn tone, scratching the creature's back. "I mean, he's already given so much! Saved me, Yuuki-chan, and so many people! He really deserves a break for once. A _proper_ break."

Truly, if there was one fact about Kazuto, it was that he was _always_ busy. Either he was constructing the probe that Yui, Strea and Yuuki could use in the real world, or he's pulled into some convoluted plot or... or... _something!_

Seriously, it's as if he waa a trouble magnet or something!

"More like a chick magnet..." Bitterly commented Klein with jealousy one time, enough to turn the girl's cheeks red.

No. No need to go down those thoughts.

*Chuu?*

"...Hmm? Oh? How he saved my life?" The girl's question prompted a nod from the little blue dragon, getting a smile from the girl. "Heh, you'd like to know, wouldn't you? Well, it's nothing short of something from a fairytale, when I think about it..."

And it was true. No matter how much she tries to think of it as any other way, there was only the warmth and safety of being held in his arm, blade in his other as he repelled all the mobs that should have slaughtered her on the spot. And she, at that moment, understood that she may as well have been captivated by the 'Black Swordsman'.

But she didn't mind. She was absolutely fine with that.

Because at the end of the day, getting to know him even closer was an eye-opener to so many new things. And, as he sang that night, heartfelt promises and unbreaking oaths, it was just as he said.

'When you love someone, you open up your heart,' she still remembered his song to this day, beautiful to the ears no matter how many times he sings it. 'When you love someone, you may grow...'

God, had she known he could sing, she could have prepared herself, but... in that moment, she knew she fell for him all over again, even after all that's happened.

He was her prince charming, and she was his singer.

_His alone._

"Ooh, I'd like to hear your story!"

"Hmm?"

Literally bouncing from another spot of the log cabin, a girl with pigtails was now seated firmly beside the songstress, eyes wide and excited and smile ever as childish.

Yuna took a moment before chuckling softly, handing the dragon over to the girl. "Silica, didn't see you coming. You want to listen to my story too?"

"Of course! I'm curious about how you met Kirito-kun," nodded the little girl known as Silica. "And in turn, you can listen to mine afterwards! That is, if you're fine. It's just... I want to know, is all. We never did tell each other about how any of us met Kirito-kun!"

True, the older girl thought. They should probably invite all the girls for a girls-night sometime soon and just talk about how they met Kirito. Now that sounded exciting.

Oh, but that'll be for another occasion.

"Oh, I don't mind. I mean, if you feel up for a pretty long story, I wouldn't mind telling you," receiving a chirp and a spirited 'Yes!' as an answer, she nodded with her smile, leaning into the couch. "Alright, then... So it began like this..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of ALfheim Online, perhaps in Alne, the previous capital of the fairy world, another group of players were busy exploring the streets and shops, more intent on doing anything than nothing.

And truly, if there was one thing that they could about this entire situation, it was that...

"Man, no matter how many times we come here, this place still looks amazing," sighs a voice, pink hair being blown slightly. "What about you, Sinon, Leafa? The both of you think you'll ever get used to these sights?"

"Not at all, Liz. This place is beautiful, and no matter what, there's no way we could ever get used to it," chuckled Sinon, looking around. There were people from all races, bustling street filled to the brim with colour and smells. "Seriously though, you'd think this place would lose its popularity after Yggdrasil City became the new capital, but I suppose that couldn't have been farther from the truth."

"Heh, true. This city's still the central market, and people looking to raid the dungeons in Alne Plateua, they come here for strategic meetings and forming teams," hummed Leafa, before suddenly frowning. "Still... The last time we went there, the monsters were pretty tough."

"The loot was worth it, though," shrugged the Leprechaun blacksmith of the three. "And I'm still wondering what that rumour about that 'dragon-forged armour' was about. I could definitely go for it!"

"Apparently came up on a tweet from a guy online, saying that he saw some powerful mobs guarding some amazing armour," explained the archer, crossing her arms as she adopted a thoughtful look. "Then again, I don't think any of us really need that armour, do we? I think we're pretty good with what he have."

A resounding 'true' came from the other two girls, before all three of them chuckled together.

"Man... It's nice to relax like this, every once in a while. No need for crazy battles and complicated villains, just some kicking back," groaned Lisbeth as she stretched her arms over her head. It was only when her arms fell to her side that the smile dropped slightly. "Still... it would be nice if everyone was here, huh?"

"If everyone... Oh," dawning realisation fell over the blonde before she too found herself frowning, looking depressed. "Y-Yeah... I get you..."

No matter what sort of event would come up, or how there's a talk about crazy-powerful equipment, there was still no denying the truth behind the scenes.

And no matter how much they tried to push it aside... it was just too difficult.

"God, we must be so stupid... Worrying over some boy," sighed the pinkette. "I mean, I'm just being a hypocrite when I say that, but..."

"...We all love him..." Simply said the Cait Sith, receiving slow nods from the other two. "Heh... To think that all of us are in love with him. Makes you wonder if we're right in the head."

"H-Hey, he's the one t-that came up to me and asked me if I wouldn't mind being one of his girlfriends!" Stuttered the blacksmith, her face turning a shade almost similar to her hair. "I mean, I guess it's wrong, but still... I mean, let's face it. We all really love him. T-There was no way I was going to say no to that..."

"...I still can't believe that Asuna-san was okay with it," hummed Leafa, looking up to the great blue sky. "Feels like a dream, huh? And who would have thought he's actually embarrassed about it."

"Hah, that's so true!" Snickered the blacksmith. "He was so cool on the first day, but when we came over to him that one time, he just turns into mush! Hah, that was funny indeed."

That was enough to lighten the mood, the memory of that one night forever etched into their minds.

It was easy to assume that Kirito, the black swordsman, the saviour of 'Sword Art Online', the vanguard of 'ALfheim Online', and the swordswoman of 'Gun Gale Online'-that last part never does fail to annoy him, though-was always a calm, collected person who could do just about anything. Brave too, added with confident, loving and heroic.

And yet... that wasn't him at all.

He wasn't the image of a perfect gentleman. He said so himself; he was just a teenager who had somehow become great through some means that wasn't supposed to happen. He was shy, awkward sometimes, easily got flustered when any of them tried to openly show their affection, and had more than once pondered on his worth of being with all of them.

Perhaps that was why they loved him.

That, despite all his flaws, he was still perfect to them. Even if he called himself weak, or something of a loner or whatever, he was still the one that captured their hearts, even if he hadn't done anything.

And that's just the funniest thing; it was true!

Kirito admitted to buying 'Sword Art Online' because he just wanted to play the damn game, not planning to become some playboy or whatever! If that had been the case, they would have felt revolted with him, but that wasn't happened now, was it?

He was just Kirito, or Kazuto Kirigaya, a boy who loved to play games and wanted to help everyone. Someone who everyone could depend on, and one that they wanted to be with no matter what.

Because they loved him. As simple as that.

He was the swordsman who had braved the cold mountains with her, been the one to have jumped after her to ensure her safety. He had slain the dragon to keep her safe, all in the promise of ensuring that, no matter what, she wouldn't die.

He had been the Spriggan to have captured her heart so easily, with all his flawless dances and swordsmanship, proving himself time and time again and doing things that no normal people could, his determination to save his loved ones being what truly took her away.

He saved her, with his beam sword and striking down all the bullets that would have carved fear into her soul. He taught her how to grow, stand up and fight for herself, and proved to her that demons can indeed be defeated, no matter how powerful they are.

There was just no deying it. In one way or another, he was their hero.

Sighing altogether, the three girls looked at one another for a few seconds longer before giggling altogether.

Even with his absence, they find it in themselves to smile. That was just how wonderful he was.

* * *

" 'Project Alicization', 'Project Alicization', Pro-"

"Calm down, Vabel-chan. If you keep dragging your mouth like crazy, you'll probably lose focus."

As much as MHCP-003 wished to have made a rebuttal against that statement, honestly finding it quite impossible given her natural caution for whatever she does, she knew that statement hadn't meant to taunt her, but was more intent on making the situation a little bit more relaxed.

And yet, despite her sister's best efforts, she couldn't help but still feel tense.

"...I'm sorry, Strea," sighed the girl, turning around to properly face her lavender-haired sister. Despite being nothing more than an A.I., she's somehow able to develop small signs of bags underneath her eyes; a clear sign that she's been up for far too long. "I wish I could, but... every second wasted is another second we're close to losing Kirito."

"But he's fine," hummed Yui, the little girl that looked no older than probably ten, frowning at the older ravenette. "I mean, Kikuoka-san's taking care of his body, right? So what's there to..."

"I don't trust him," had been the woman's immediate response, coming out more of a hiss than a statement that was laced with venom. "No matter what, I just know that snake has some sort of malicious intent. He's using Kirito against his will, in whatever horrible experiment he's put him in..."

"Well, can you blame him?" Sighed Strea, leaning back into the couch. "Remember what Asuna told us? That he's currently investigating a way to create A.I. that are capable of combat prowess? I mean, I get the gist of it, and I do understand it, but..."

"But we can't do anything," easily finished it off Yui, sighing. "We can't do anything to help papa..."

For some reason, trying to bypass the firewalls of the Soul Translator was immensely difficult, with complicated data and annoyingly tight security set around the damn thing that it was close to useless to even try. Of course, it was a good thing to ensure that it would never get hacked by anyone plotting to make use of such technology for themselves, but still...

Vabel looked up to the ceiling of the building they were in, then to the wooden panels of the floor.

While Agil had been kind enough to lend them this room in his shop building, which was on the second floor and good enough to ensure that no one could ever find out about their activities, that being trying to crack at the Soul Translator's firewall so that they could get in, they wondered if he wouldn't mind the mess it was in now.

Namely, clothes and paper and a miscellany of other things were just thrown everywhere, creating a mess that would have left any ordinary parent with a massive headache were it the doing of their own children.

In this case, however, they may have... well, it was best to not mention it.

A knock on the door did not draw their attention from their work, even as a girl with short silver hair and purple eyes entered the room, followed by twins and a strange girl in a gothic outfit.

"We're back!" Greeted the silverette with a big smile of hers. "And we got some info!"

"Perfect. Anything that we can find will get us closer to somehow breaking into Underworld," nodded Vabel. "So Rei, Premiere, Tia, Daisy, what did you manage to find?"

"Unfortunately, on my and my sister's end, we weren't able to find anything," muttered Tia before clenching her fist. "We've tried scouring Midgard, but we were unable to get anything truly useful. Forgive us for that."

"But Daisy and Rei found something while they were logged in 'Gun Gale Online'," pointed out Premiere, the black-haired girl looking at the other two.

"Indeed," nodded Daisy, fixing her eyepatch properly in place. "It seems that, while we carrying out some investigations, we seemed to come across a... curious hypothesis. One that we hadn't yet been able to test out, but one that I think would be the key to opening a gateway into the Underworld."

"Seriously?!" All but screamed Strea at that moment, crossing the room in a blink of an eye and grabbing the little A.I.'s shoulders. "Daisy-chan, you need to tell us what you found!"

"That was exactly what I was about to do before you disturbed me," scoffed the girl, watching in silent amusement how the bubbly A.I. all but winced back, as if having a metaphorical arrow stabbing through her chest. "You see, Rei and I were playing a bit with the code of 'Gun Gale Online', trying to find some sort of connection to Underworld. And then... we discovered it. Rei."

That being her cue, the silverette made a salute. "Right! It seems that, somehow, we could copy just a piece of data from 'Gun Gale Online', tweak it a little bit and then attach it into the NerveGear so that the person wearing it could enter said world! And before any of you think this is crazy, don't worry! We tested it already!"

"Indeed. We had taken a thread of 'ALfheim Online's' data, manipulated it and inserted it into Zeliska-sama's AmuSphere. She was successfully able to log in," nodded the other girl.

"WHAT?!"

Okay, that's one hell of a response, but okay!

At this point, almost all of the A.I.'s-and that which most people would assume were creations capable of staying cool and utmost powerful-were in their moment of chaos, hysteria and hope filling them just as quick.

If such was possible, and that they could actually log into the Underworld via this method, then this would undoubtedly help!

All their efforts, all the paths they've taken and all the investigations... finally, they could feel it; their efforts were bearing fruit, finally showing them a path that could help them accomplish their goals.

Saving Kirito.

"Everyone," with just a simple call, everyone grew quiet, all attention now piqued on Vabel, who held a serious expression. "We mustn't forget something. The Soul Translator works in a way that it could accelerate time to the point that, in just a day in the real world, it could have been a year in that world. The AmuSphere is unable to replicate that, remember?"

"Right... You only said that we could enter the world by inserting a code from that world into the AmuSphere, but the ability to speed up time in that world is much more different," hummed Yui in thought. "So how..?"

"Well, duh! Who else to ask but the Moonlit Black Cats!" At Rei's exuberant outburst, drawing nothing more than confused looks, she elaborated further. "Come on, what're you looking at me like that for? Are we supposed to forget that they're a bunch of computer geeks? They'll figure out something."

"Hmm, that could be possible..." Hummed Tia. "Very well then. Vabel-chan, being the clear leader of the group—"

"And I still believe that is necessarily untrue," sweat-dropped the A.I. in question.

"—What are your orders?" Continued the silverette without even caring about the other girl's earlier statement.

Everyone stood, fully attentive to their next orders. Vabel could only stare at them before ending up sighing, wondering why she was the supposed 'leader' of this entire group of A.I.'s that were supposed to be nothing more than just pure data... and yet, here they are, all prepared to go out of their ways and programming to save a human boy.

Had things been different, she would have just laughed at the notion and regarded it as utter bull. Now, however... she knows she wouldn't want that, no matter what.

All of them were of different backgrounds and different identities, with different personalities and different reasons. And yet, now, they shared the same goal; to save Kirito, no matter the cost.

Vabel sighed at first, but ended up chuckling to herself. "You girls... we're crazy, you know that?"

"Well, it's better that than anything else, right? Because, at this point, I'd rather see us this way than any other way, to be honest," chuckled Tia. "Come now, leader. What are your orders?"

"Geez, how many times must I tell you not to call me that..?" One more sigh was all she needed before she tossed aside her persona as just an A.I., now adopting her proper stance as the leader of this strange little group. "Very well then. Yui, see to it that you can somehow steal a bit of data from the Soul Translator. Do whatever you must."

"You got it, Vabel-chan!" And with that, the girl shifted form into a little, flying navigational pixie before flying off.

"Strea, I need you to contact the Moonlit Black Cats. Premiere, Tia, find any sort of area that would be plausible to set a connection to the Ocean Turtle. Rei, Daisy, go with them to help them set up the connection," ordered the black-haired girl.

"Heyaz, you got it!"

"Of course! / Understood."

"Let's go then, / Right."

If this had been a few years back, when she was reduced to just being MHCP-003, she would have cared little more than to maintain 'Sword Art Online', ensuring that her creator's will was carried out and that no one could ever escape.

Now, as Persona Vabel, having seen for herself the beauty of the world and the boy of which she's fought alongside, she would make sure to save him, no matter what.

'I swear it,' she promised to herself, closing her eyes. 'On my name as Persona Vabel.'

* * *

With almost nothing to do, and feeling entirely too drained from everything in school, the girl known as Sana Hitachi could do little more than sigh.

During her assignments, of which required her and her classmates to conduct some supposedly simple experiments, she hadn't even known that she had accidentally set the lab on fire until the sprinklers finally started, and the alarm went off, requiring everyone to evacuate the building.

And then, when she was going back home, she had to have been the most unluckiest person to have gotten caught in the rain without an umbrella, which she had forgotten back home.

And don't get her started on how she almost got attacked by a _monkey,_ of all things, when she's pretty certain that there shouldn't even be any in her neighbourhood!

All in all, today was just a crazy day, and she desperately wanted to go sleep.

She sighed once more, turning around so that she was facing her wall, where a picture frame of both her and her friends from her computer club hung from. "...I wonder where you are, Kazuto-kun."

Granted, the question was unnecessary, seeing that Asuna had already told them about that; he was kept aboard the Ocean Turtle in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, logged into the Underworld through the Soul Translator, being the only thing that was keeping him alive.

She remembered being told about the chemical compound used to have almost killed him; succinylcholine, a type of drug used to cause short-term paralysis as part of general anesthesia. In the right hands, it was basically another form of medication.

In the wrong hands, however...

God, she didn't want to believe it, but that was just how it was. Even now, to this day, she couldn't believe that their friend had been attacked by a member of the 'Laughing Coffin'. A player-killing guild back from 'Sword Art Online'. To think that they're still alive, even now...

A shudder went down her spine, remembering the days when they used to fear the guild for the countless murders caused in the game. That these people, these twisted madmen would purposely hunt down innocent players, all because their leader invoked the thought of 'It's Kayaba's fault' in them.

How cruel...

"Hey, Sana," a knock on her door got the girl to perk up, watching an orange-haired girl walked into the room. "Sup'."

"O-Oh, Kotone-san," blinked the ravenette. "How're things?"

"Things are good on my end. Just came over to check up on you, to be honest," admitted the other girl with a shrug. "I mean, Airi forced me into it. Plus, she's too busy checking the Internet for any leads."

"I-I see..." Mumbled the girl before going silent. It's not long later before a cough breaks it. "Hmm?"

"You know, I get that we're all pretty stressed out, and trust me, I'm just as scared as you are," sighed Kotone, taking a seat on the bed, just close to her friend that she could just turn her head to look at her. "But I'm glad to see that you're doing okay. I was... worried you'd be freaking out, or something."

"Kotone-san..."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, but you... you remember, right? How Asuna was..."

No words needed to be said further as memories were dredged up almost immediately.

How, when things had been relatively calm, everyone were suddenly in a panicking state as they learn from Asuna that both she and Kazuto had been attacked, and that he was poisoned to a state that he could have very well died.

They would never forget just how broken she looked, how dreadfully scared she was that just about anything was enough to get a yelp out of her. The boy's sister didn't fare any better, constantly worrying about him and praying every single day for his fast recovery, unsure of what to do if he was gone, face wet with tears.

And it was true, in a way, that he could have very well died, with only Kikuoka's interventions-and as much as they hated him for it, there was no denying the truth-saving his life.

By all means, they were fine that the man wanted to save him, but still...

They're not sure. On one hand, he's keeping him alive. On the other... they were still confused as to what they should think.

Was he a bad guy? Of course not. He's serving his country, doing whatever he could to keep it safe and find some way to further protect his country. He had his reasons for doing things, being a child murderer not one of them.

"...So," after enough of thinking, Kotone was looking forwards to just relaxing. "Anything you did at school that's interesting?"

"I don't want to think about it..." Mumbled the girl with a deadpanning tone.

Kotone raised a brow, having never heard her using that sort of tone before. She's probably hanged out with Kazuto too much to the point that she's been following his mannerisms too, she thinks.

Before she could even ask her what was terrible enough that she outright denied to speak about it, the phone on the girl's study rang, drawing both their attention. The orange-haired girl grabbed it, passing it to her friend, who muttered a 'Thank you' before answering it.

"Yes, this is Sana Hitachi. Who am I speaking to?"

_"Sachi, it's me, Strea! Listen, we've found it! The way to save Kirito!_"

And thus began a new plan altogether.

* * *

[ Ocean Turtle ], Pacific Ocean, Near Izu Islands—Night Time

Having breached the Ocean Turtle was no easy feat, and once more in his life, the man known as Vassago Casals couldn't help but smile in glee.

It's not every day that you get to do something as crazy as this, after all, so he had to of course enjoy it every chance he gets. And he's pretty sure this will be the only time he'll ever get to do something like this.

Of course, without question this was considered the act of a criminal, with enough reason to confirm his place in prison for a good number of years, if not for the rest of his life. Still, it was the danger that made him excited, and the fact that he could possibly walk out of this in success was what truly made it sweet.

"So... Gabriel," began the man, always humoured by the fact that this cruel man was named after an angel. "What's your reason for wanting to come here?"

"I was approached by the National Security Agency. Said that they wanted me to secure the Soul Translator," simply answered the man with a shrug. "And I must say... it does interest me. I wonder, just how does the soul of a man look like? Is it as beautiful as my father envisioned..? I want to see it for myself."

"Heh, well, whatever floats your boat," shrugged the older man.

"And you?" Asked the blond next. "I mean, you've no reason to be here."

"Oh, I've every reason to be here..." Darkly muttered the man with a voice so unlike his usual jolliness, genuinely catching the other off-guard. "To put it simply... _he's_ here."

"He?" Asked some other member of this assault team they were part of.

_"Kirito,"_ the name had been uttered with every inch of emotion they had ever heard from Vassago, the most at anytime. "He's here... I can smell it."

"That's... creepy," blinked another guy. "I'm not the only guy who thinks that, right? Being able to _smell_ someone's presence?"

Everyone except Gabriel chose to nod at that, the man in question just chuckling at this.

"Well, I suppose your reasons are yours, just as mine is mine. Here's hoping to getting what we want," nodded the blond. "So, you ready?"

"Heh, do you even need to ask..?" With a snicker, the man known as the infamous 'Prince of Hell', or PoH in the world of 'Sword Art Online', marched forwards, in tow with his squad members as he raised his right fist in the air. _"It's showtime..."_

* * *

Three Days Later—Japan, Setagaya, Yuuki Household—9th August 2026

Things had been going rather smoothly since their discovery three days prior, and every since then, there was only one thing to do; get to work.

With everyone pitching into this, it was made all so much easier, with little things to worry about because everyone could actually provide assistance in some way or another. Be it access to some difficult components, crafting or devising some complicated things or finding a proper link to the Lightcubes Cluster-devices capable of housing hundreds of millions of qubits of data, makes it possible to store the data of Fluctlights.

One thing that Yui and Strea had managed to discover, with enough searching, was that there was one Soul Translator (a prototype, though) located in Roppongi. Still, with the initial discovery by Rei and Daisy, it was unnecessary to use these.

And honestly, things should have only ended by the end of the week, had it not been for one thing...

_'From: Strea,_

_This is an emergency! The Ocean Turtle was just attacked by a group of terrorists, or whoever they are!'_

That was two days ago, which was more than enough to instil fear in everyone, which had spurred them to hasten their progress, their tasks finally showing results now.

The safest place to log into Underworld, and undoubtedly the best choice for now, was Asuna's mansion. With her permission, they had finally set up everything in a spare guest room (it was pretty large, too, though that was understandable, given the girl's financial state), though it had taken a bit to convince Kyouko, the lass's mother, that they were potentially going to do something incredibly dangerous.

Still, with the life of their friend on the line, there was no more room for hesitation. If they were going to fight, they had to do it now.

"It was hard, trying to calibrate the AmuSpheres to actually be capable of Fluctlight Acceleration, but since both the AmuSphere and Soul Translator are basically machines capable of full-dive, it wasn't hard to do the coding!" Says Sana as she pats down her bed, smiling in satisfaction. "Just a bit tinkering here and there, just like Rei said, and we were done!"

"I still can't believe Yui managed to somehow copy the entirety of the Soul Translator's software and data..." Sweat-dropped Rika, sitting on her bed. "And somehow, no one noticed. How'd she even do it again?"

"Don't question them. They're amazing in that sort of way," chuckled Suguha. "So... we're really going to do this. I suppose, before we go... all of us are certain about this?"

"Oh, all of us are afraid, that's for sure. But the thought of Kii-bou in danger ain't gonna' stop us now," huffed Argo, or Airi Mikasa as she is in the real world, as she took her NerveGear and settled it around her head. "We're all gonna' bring our lover boy out of there, even if by force. There's no other way around it, after all."

"True... If whatever Asuna's said about those terrorists having assaulted the Ocean Turtle, then we need to go in there and help!"

"Well, it's not like we're going to lose anything from this," shrugged Shino, putting down her glasses. "Let's go, girls. It's time to take back our man."

The collective group of girls all smiled together, all staring at one another in renewed determination. There was no more place for hesitation, because now, they weer going to save their friend. And they weren't going to fail.

At the same time, Asuna Yuuki aboard the Ocean Turtle settled herself onto the bed, fixing the Soul Translator onto her head.

The Ocean Turtle housed two Soul Translators, one of which was being used for Kirito while the other one would soon serve her.

There was no doubting it. While it was a miracle that Kirito's Fluctlight didn't suffer a damage from the shutdown at Rath caused by the attackers, which had been something that Higa Takeru had gushed about in shock and disbelief, now, they could detect the presence of two new residents in the system, that being of the opposing party.

Whoever they were, they were up to no good. And none of them liked it.

And now, it fell to her and her friends to stop this new menace, whatever they were planning. If the assault on the Ocean Turtle wasn't enough, there was good reason to be worried about what they were planning to do in Underworld, as deduced by Higa.

"Hang on, Kirito-kun..." The boy she loved laid on the bed just beside her, fixing a soft, loving glance towards him, as she steeled herself. "We're coming..."

At once, everyone spoke the words that would undoubtedly change the world as they knew it.

"Underworld: Link Start!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Fifth chapter posted! Alright, now ir's up-to-date with the one on _Wattpad_. Nice. Now then, let's talk a little about this chapter, yeah?

So now, we're moving on to the phase where, per canon, Asuna, Leafa and Sinon will dive into Underworld. In this one, however, we decided that we'll go for _all of them_, because why the bloody hell not?

Anyways, with this appropriate 'Down the Rabbit Hole' chapter, you'll notice a strange little thing amongst the girls. While, yes, this does hint at a harem, this **isn't** my priority in this story. No, this story is only Kirito-Quinella focused, not the other girls. There is no harem, mind you, so dom't get our hopes high. This isn't a mistake, mind you. This is what I planned.

This chapter is intended to, however, introduce a little bit of background, and also as preparation for my next, upcoming story, one that I'll be releasing in the future once I'm done with this story. You'll get it.

Anyways, that's all that I will say, because I want to keep at least a shred of surprise for my next story. A magician doesn't reveal his tricks, so don't mind me for keeping my deck of cards, yeah?

Anyways, that's all for now. Got examinations coming up, so I'll resume writing two weeks later (if I'm lucky). Until then, see ya'!


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 6: Waking Up From Wonderland

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—6th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Rulid Village was beautiful, quite literally on the outskirts of the human realm. Close to the plains and far away from more civilised lands, that being the main city where the Central Cathedral was situated, this little village was still far more homely than anything else.

And Alice... wasn't sure what to feel of it.

Of course, she enjoyed being here. It was lovely, and with her memories returned to her, everything that made her love this place back when she was still young long ago was finally returned to her. She was reminded, of just how much she missed this place, and that there was no where else she would rather stay in.

And yet, there was the simple fact that she, despite having been born here, having lived her ten years with Eugeo and Kirito... she had been taken away. Had been the one to have stepped foot into the Dark Realm's territory, and become a criminal. Taken away to the Central Cathedral, and then turned into an Integrity Knight against her own will.

Not really how she expected her childhood to be, but she supposed the world was funny that way.

And now... here she was, once more standing in her home, after so many years of being away. She was with her sister, her father and friends once more, but still, everything just felt so... alien to her.

It wasn't like she disliked being here. Far from it, of course. She was finally home after everything that's happened, but it's like a stranger that entered a new world. What does she do now?

With a firm grunt, the girl gets off the fence she had been sitting on, the vast stretch of the plains beyond them greener than anything she's seen her entire time in the Central Cathedral. It looks wonderful, a scene one could easily imagine to be part of a fairytale. And yet, here she was, reliving such a beautiful story that is really her own home.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, allowing everything to just overwhelm her; the gentle heat, the slow winds, the children's laughing, everything around her... To think, that she had truly missed this for so many years. It felt wonderful to be home.

Back when she was an Integrity Knight, she had dedicated her life to maintaining order. Now was no different, but... but things were different now. Now, she realised that she did indeed have something to fight for, and not just a hollow feeling.

At the end of the day, this was the peace they were fighting for. And nothing was going to take it away from them.

Kirito and Eugeo... they must have fought for this when they climbed the Central Cathedral too, right? With the knowledge of the Human Empire's impending doom, they threw themselves into their fight to ensure the Human Empire had a future. That she, that they, and everyone else had a future.

She wondered, for a brief moment, just what was it that spurred them onwards... but truly, the truth behind it all surprised her, to say the least.

The original reason that they had come to the Central Cathedral hadn't been because they knew of the world's fate. They learnt that from Cardinal a little later, only once they were arrested by her. _Her_. The sour feeling in her gut made way for slight guilt and gratitude, as the two boys had intended to find her and take her home.

Amazing... That such a small little thing like that was what motivated them to do something as crazy as all of this... she really felt overwhelmed. She had such amazing best friends.

Smiling, the girl turned to look up at the sky, shielding her eyes. Bright, blue, wide... so many things she could say to describe the sky, but ultimately, it was just beautiful. Had she even just spent a single moment to just watch the clouds in the sky, rather than to drift through it atop her mount?

"Hmm... maybe we could have a picnic," she mumbled to herself, unconsciously playing with her hair. "It would be just like old times."

Her memories restored, Alice didn't forget just how much those simpler days had been so much fun for her. Even when she had to do 'Sacred Arts' studies, she always did look forwards to spending her time with Kirito and Eugeo below the Gigas Cedar, as they would trade banter and chop away at the gigantic tree, as futile as it was (although, she couldn't believe that they managed to fell it with a sword! It was amazing!), though she would never say that out loud because she didn't want to douse their spirits.

And always, they had fun.

Fun...

'Maybe Kirito's right,' she thought, deciding that she'd have picnic with her friends and sister for now. 'I'll see if there's anything fun to do.'

There's bound to be something interesting in this world. After all, it was Kirito who opened her eyes to such, so there was just no way things could ever get boring.

* * *

North Cave—10th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The last time she was here, both she, Eugeo and Kirito had gotten lost, somehow finding themselves stumbling into the Dark Territory by accident. Of course, it was mostly her fault since she had taken the steps forward, when her friends had tried to stop her, but then she'd... she'd...

Alice stopped thinking, feeling a headache. As much as she agreed that it was bad enough that she got abducted the following day, she supposed it was a good thing because—

*Shing!*

"S-Shit..!"

"We mustn't let them cross into the Human Realm! Should they make any move to oppose, cut them down!"

It's a weird feeling for her, that the sword feels so natural to her, despite knowing very well that she's never held a sword her entire life. Although, she supposed she knew just why...

Alice Synthesis Thirty. The Integrity Knight persona that had been taking control over her body for all these years, acting like a puppet under the pontifex's control and wielding the sword in her will.

The girl felt sickened, but somewhat glad by this. At times, she adopted her 'Synthesis Thirty' persona when she was leading a squad of men to handle any possible intruders, and because of this, she found herself holding the sword to feel like second nature to her. That she could move so fluidly, so smoothly with the blade of the fragrant olive tree in her hands like a dance.

One that was really deadly and actually cuts down anyone than it served as pastime, but you get the gist!

"Hmph!" Without hesitation, Alice shifted to her other foot, easily cutting down a lax goblin, who had left himself too open to a blow. She turned around, and easily decapitated another with a quick horizontal slash before parrying a blow, striking them in the midriff with a brutal roundhouse kick. "Truly, you are pitiful if you believe you could strike us."

"Kh..! Just you wait, our numbers grow with each passing day..! We'll invade on the day you least expect, and bring ruin to your lands!" Snarled the goblin, raising his club to swat the girl aside—

Only for the hand that held the weapon to suddenly detach itself, falling a good distance away.

The goblin had less than a second to realise what had occurred before his face was split in two, body collapsing backwards as blood pooled beneath his corpse.

Alice sheathed her sword, muttering a silent apology. "Truly, if we could reach a peaceful resolution, then..."

"Can't be helped, miss. We'd never get anywhere with all this fighting," sighed one of the mercenaries that accompanied her. "If anything, we'd be open to diplomacy with them, but it can't be helped."

It can't be helped, he said, and as much as she knew it was true... she wanted to believe the opposite could be true.

She didn't know why she felt that way, although maybe light could be shed on that on another day...

* * *

Later—Rulid Village—10th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

It's already been three hours since she and the mercenary group had been dispatched to handle the North Cave, and now, it was nearing the evening. The Sun was beginning to set now, slowly hiding itself within the horizon. A beautiful sight, though she'd get another chance to properly appreciate it another time when she gets her rest time.

Sighing, she bade the mercenary group farewell and made way to return home—

_*Boom!*_

"Kirito! That's not—You can't just use a 'Thermal' element to cook a pie!"

"Well, you can kiss it! Just watch me!"

Alice paused, blinking at the explosion sound and the voices of argument coming from inside, then sighed—she had a pretty good idea who they were. Returning to her old life, things were getting too hectic in a hurry, and the headaches just keep coming.

Honestly, this world was coming to an end. The end! And the boys were arguing about how to cook a pie?!

The twitching in her eye would increase tenfold when she entered her home's kitchen, seeing the two boys barking at one another—the ravenette holding a bowl with batter, one that had splattered everywhere and made a mess of the kitchen, while his flaxen-haired friend was holding a rolling pin in his hand in a way that he was ready to hit his best friend by the head if necessary—only to stop when they noticed the third presence in the kitchen, robotically turning their gazes to them.

"Kirito, Eugeo, how are things go—Oh my Goddess!" Stacia choosing to walk in at that moment would have been a funny sight, if not for the current circumstances. "W-What in the..? K-Kirito, Eugeo! What did you do?!"

"I-I didn't do it! He did it!" Eugeo was quick to lay the blame on his best friend, who gawked back.

"H-Hey! At the very least, be a man and take the blame with me too!" Shot back the boy, before both started butting heads, baring their teeth at one another.

"Well, it's not my fault the batter exploded and got everywhere!"

"Yeah, well, I tried, at least! Now I learnt a mistake, and I'll just work from there!"

"Oh please, when it comes to you, you'll just make an even bigger mess!"

"Oh ho ho, I'd like to see you try, wise guy! Why don't you—"

"Boys, _shut it!"_

Alice literally exploding into a shout was not expected, enough to cut the banter short as both boys stared back at her, seeing the totally disappointed look she had on her as she stared at them, crossed arms and raised brow.

It didn't take long, however, for Kirito to keel in first, lowering his gaze with a weak smile and a lost gaze. "I'll... get to cleaning..."

"I'll help..." Muttered Eugeo, getting a soft 'Thanks' from the other boy.

"Mou... Everything is such a mess. Both of you better clean this mess up, or don't expect me or my sister to make you anything ever again!" The dreadful promise of never getting to taste their dishes ever again was enough to spur the boys into immediate action, Kirito diving into wiping the walls with a towel while Eugeo grabbed the mop. The young girl, mature as she was, sighed. "Stacia, you two are such boys..."

And that, Alice realised, was the greatest truths of them all.

* * *

Amazingly enough, Selka's threat had motivated the boys enough to finish their task before night fell in. And by the end of that strenuous chore, both of them were sitting outside, both panting and equally tired as the other.

Alice sighed, wondering if perhaps the ravenette's influence was just too much on his friend. She knew just how infectious his mannerisms could be, and she feared the day she might become just as lazy as him someday.

Ah well. At least he still has a hardworking bone in there. As much as he had a lazy bone somewhere in his ribcage.

"Never... doing that... ever again..."

"You said it... brother..."

"Okay boys, you did good enough. Here, chilled milk."

Immediately, they got to grabbing a few glasses for themselves and got to drinking, gasping in delight at the feeling of something cold down their throats. The orange-haired girl chuckled simply, handing one glass to her sister, who took it with a soft thanks.

"So, learnt your lesson?" Asked Alice, looking at the two boys with amusement.

Her two childhood friends both nodded in unison, still focused on enjoying their drinks because, after everything, they seriously needed that.

"So, are there anything that needs to be done tomorrow?" Asked the girl, taking a seat beside the two of them, with Selka joining a moment later.

"...Mmm, not really. Eugeo's going to be training the people for a bit—" Kirito was cut off by a cough from his friend, earning a grumble from the black-haired teen. "Fine... You'll be doing it for two hours. Alice, switch with him next then. And you guys will rotate."

"Oh? And you're not taking shift?" That was a surprise. Before, he had literally been killing himself just to take extra hours without them noticing, just because he wants to. Now, he was suddenly butting out? "That's odd of you. Are you still Kirito?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'm still the same!" Huffed back the ravenette, sighing lightly. "I'm just going on a trip to the Central Cathedral."

"For?" Selka asked next.

Before answering, he drinks a little bit more before setting his glass down. "About that... Ahem, don't tell anyone else, alright? It's kind of a secret thing, so the less people know about it, the better."

"That sounds ominous," sweat-dropped the other boy of the group, before letting a curious look surface. "What is it?"

"Well... It's probably not going to work on the first try, but I believe I've come up with a formula for an instant-healing potion," at that, the other three stared at their friend in surprise, Kirito opting for a shrug. "Can't be sure, of course, so I'll be taking a week-long leave for the Central Cathedral. A necessary ingredient of this is catalyst, since it'll probably need a lot of 'Sacred Power'. They grow roses there, and I might need to use some of the flowers."

"Whoa, seriously? That would certainly help a lot," hummed the green-eyed boy, chuckling. "Seriously... With 'Sacred Arts', the most we can do is just stop our bleeding, not actually heal ourselves. Only the higher-levelled 'Sacred Arts' allow someone to heal themselves."

"Right. And the most any normal person could do is transfer 'Life' from one person to another," added Selka, getting nods from the three.

"Exactly. So, if I'm right and we're able to mass produce these potions, it'll save us a lot of trouble," then, a deep sigh came from the lad, surprising the others. "I swear, it's probably going to be difficult... I'm not good with biology, so I'm going to need a lot of help."

"Hmm... Maybe Scheta-san can help you with that," suggested the blonde, getting a raised brow from her friends. "She's one of the Integrity Knights, number twelve. She's quite familiar with her herbology, and has helped treat us using herbal medicine before. It would be wise to consult with her for advice."

"I see... Well, if you say so, then I'll see to it if I can find this Scheta-san for help," nodded Kirito. "Anyways, I'll hit the hay early. Gotta' leave early if I'm hoping to arrive at the cathedral early."

"Don't try to run," chorused the other three.

"I won't!" Honestly, they would believe him if he hadn't done that too many times now.

And every time, he's out in the fields doing work. Seriously, that boy needs rest.

* * *

The Next Day—Rulid Village—11th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Once Kirito had packed some light stuff to bring with him, he bade his friends farewell and took off in a fancy carriage with a driver that he swore he never asked for, though a certain few could hypothesise why this was so.

Honestly, it annoyed Alice slightly that Kirito was amazing. Yeah, it made him respectable and awing, but it just felt a bit infuriating whenever she ended up comparing herself to him.

He could do so many things that she herself could not believe. He had somehow escaped the cathedral. He, with Eugeo, had fought and won against all the Integrity Knights before her. And let's not forget how he somehow managed to befriend the pontifex. Like, what?! How did he do that? That's crazy!

Of course, it was a good thing, but she just couldn't help but be curious. Eugeo dropped it, yeah, because he just called it 'Kirito being himself'. Selka agreed with that, liked to think that it was just Kirito working his miracles as ever.

All Alice could ever see was skill.

She knew. She knew just what kind of person he was. He always downplayed his own worth and skills with jokes, offering to others on how to improve instead. And truly, his humility was so nice, but she knew he was so, so much more.

He was a lot of things; a friend who covered your back no matter what, an impressive swordsman that could rival an Integrity Knight (plus, Uncle Bercouli himself said that Kirito beat him in a one-versus-one duel, which was impressive all on its own), and now the pontifex's advisor, in a way.

Yeah, he wasn't given an official title, but that was his job. Everything he suggested, the pontifex seemed to agree, and every part of his orders just kept making things better.

Already, she could see improvement. The people were slowly growing more stronger, more equipped to handle the incoming invasion. In fact, if things work, he might just actually prevent it, if anyone really stopped to think all the impressive feats he had been capable of. The Integrity Knights were properly in order now, and there was nothing to worry about.

And... And Alice hated it. She hated that she disliked this about Kirito, hated that she wished she could have been just as good as he was because... because she felt pathetic in comparison.

Other than being an Integrity Knight, what else had she done? Hah, even then, she wasn't even herself at the time. And what lead to her becoming an Integrity Knight in the first place was accidentally touching the Dark Forces' land. Her own mistake to step forwards and touch the Dark Forces' ground.

It felt humiliating, that she couldn't do much to contribute to her own country and people. Yes, she's maintained order, but even then, it was just a twisted sense of order, spun by the pontifex with the sole reason to maintain her power and position and ensure none others could usurp her, and nothing more.

That was why, she wished she could have done more, but now... now, she wasn't certain.

Of course, that feeling wasn't as strong as she used to feel when she first returned home, confronting her father who looked like he had just seen a ghost. With her task of teaching the people the way of the sword, as well as going out on patrolling missions, she understood that she worked hard.

And always, Kirito did more.

He shouldered the weight of the kingdoms on his shoulders (the entirety of the Human Realm), constantly assessing the current problems faced by the people and sending out Integrity Knights to properly deal with them. He was always spending far too much time training the people. He made certain to find new ways to help everyone, just like how, right now, he was hoping to brew a potion to instantly restore someone's 'Life'. And of course, he may sound like he doesn't do it, but he sometimes goes into the forest to secure some meat for the village.

And all of it because he just... because he _wants_ to.

The selflessness of the boy she's come to know as one of her best friends. How could someone be so kind, so magnanimous and loving? She lived as long as he did, and yet, she hadn't done as much as he did.

People say she did so much. But she couldn't understand just how hard Kirito had worked.

Alice, once more as always, was left to drown in her feelings of unworthiness, wishing for once that she could just do things without worrying so much.

* * *

A Week Later—Rulid Village—18th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

A week has passed, and Alice was tending to the crops, helping the farmers. Eugeo was doing drills with some of the villagers, teaching them how to use the sword. While all he could do was teach them the 'Aincrad-style' since that was the style he was most used to, seeing that he had learnt under Kirito and used only that style, it seemed that no one had any complaints.

The girl paused for a bit, watching as he initiated a «Horizontal», before the others tried to replicate the move, coming with mixed results; some failed, some were getting there, and others managed it on the first try.

'Aincrad-style'. A unique style that she was certain she had never heard before, and neither did Eugeo. Perhaps Kirito invented it as always. Nonetheless, the style wasn't entirely as strong as the other styles. But, what it lacked in strength, it made up for using the person's momentum when initiating the 'Secret Moves' to increase the force of one's strikes.

When asked about it, it was totally not like the other styles that focused on the 'beauty of a single strike', as absurd as it sounded. There were some that had multi-hits, and were focused on blocking the opponent's attacks before delivering the decisive blow.

It was a unique way to overwhelm the enemy, in ways that she had never thought of before.

'He did say that his 'Sacred Task' was a swordsman, before he became Vector's child,' to say that he retained all his combat experience even after becoming an amnesiac was still pretty impressive.

Still... things felt odd.

She remembered. Her abduction by Deusolbert, taken away to become an Integrity Knight. She recalled seeing Kirito there, the same age as he was, staring at her in defeat...

And yet, here, it felt like he was treating her as some sort of stranger. Like she was just Eugeo's childhood friend, as if he had been out of the picture this entire time.

So... So he did indeed forget everything. Forget them. Forget the village.

Alice sighed, rubbing her arm. She wondered why it nagged at her so, but she knew that she missed having her friend with them. Kirito as he was could very well be gone, and the Kirito now who was somehow reawakened with the memories of a sword fighter, for whatever reasons.

It does make her wonder...

"Oh, looks like he's back!"

"Huh? Oh, he is!"

Alice broke out of her thoughts, staring to where some of the farmers were staring at, and could make out the shape of a carriage approaching the village.

"Ah, Kirito has returned!" It must have been a success then, right?

Once the carriage had properly come to a stop, she had the chance to ponder on the fact that he came back after a week, which was much earlier than she had expected. Still, all that she thought of was Kirito as he finally emerged from the carriage, wearing a tired but happy look on his face, and yet still finding it in himself to respond to all the younger children's exuberance.

God, can't they see he's tired? He really is going to run himself ragged one of these days.

"So, how were things?" Asked Gasupht, chief of the village as he approached the boy, everyone watching as the carriage drove off.

Kirito didn't respond at first, merely staring at the man in the eyes, before his smile widened. "It... was a success!"

The villagers looked pleased by this, all looking at him in surprise. Eugeo showed up a moment later, a few twigs in his hair. "Kirito! Welcome back."

"Sup'. And hey, what's with you? You look like you were frolicking in the forest," snickered the ravenette with a teasing tone, getting a deadpanning response.

"Har har, very funny. And no, in case you were wondering, I wasn't playing around. I was doing drills, and may have fell down a few times. Some of the younger ones are pretty good with the sword," answered the flaxen-haired teenager, shaking his head to get some sticks out. "Anyways, why don't you tell us what happened on your end?"

"Yeah, I'd tell you..." Then a loud, long yawn left his lips, stretching his arms wide above his head. "But I think... I'm going to get some sleep... The carriage, for as comfy as the pillows were, was a pretty bumpy ride..."

"Ah, of course," nodded the chief. "Everyone, let's get back home. Allow Kirito here some rest."

Immediately after, all the villagers dispersed, returning to their previous work, all bidding Kirito a good night's rest. He, in turn, wished them well and took his leave, all while his friends watched his retreating figure with looks of concern.

"Jeez... He's doing this just to worry us on purpose, isn't he?" Sighed Eugeo, getting a snort from the girl.

"I could believe that if he didn't look genuinely tired," and then, the girl's expression morphed into a softer frown. "Truly, we should just get him to rest for one day."

"Well, it probably wouldn't happen," hummed the boy, getting his friend's attention. "I mean, even back then, during our stay at the academy, he was always a busy bee. Worked day and night honing his 'Aincrad Style', finding new ways to fight properly, always messing around with a recipe he tweaked... Stay cool, he says at me, and he does the complete opposite! The gall."

"Huh..." While it was certainly amusing to hear her childhood friend's perspective on what happened back then, something caught her attention. "Wait, messing around with a recipe _he_ tweaked? I thought he can't cook."

"Oh, right. Well, that's true. He's terrible at cooking, but sometimes, he comes up with these weird recipes that I'd admit I'm afraid of tasting sometimes. But anyways, he gets Ronie and Tiese to make them, and they're just... wow," he sounded warm, as if memories of the time with their valets were beginning to resurface. "Honestly, you'd expect something he can't make to taste terrible, but they're good, surprisingly enough."

"So he just... makes these recipes by theory, and they just _work?"_ And the surprising part about this is how Eugeo just laughs, nodding. "What?! That doesn't make sense!"

"I know! But it still works, crazily enough! It just does," smiled Eugeo, staring at where Kirito last stood. "I remembered, he asked Ronie to make... what was it again? Oh yeah, something he called 'Roast Boar, Just Kidding'."

"Eh?" Of all _that_ she could have expected, that was not it. "I... what sort of name for a dish is that?"

"Exactly! And that's why it's actually pretty funny," chuckled the boy. "I remember... simply put, it's actually baked potato covered by bacon strips. Err, that's what he called boar meat cut into strips, by the way."

"That... sounds weird," then again, there was a lot of weird dishes in the world. Some even stranger than others.

"Oh, definitely. That was a weird one, for sure," nodded the boy. "And again, it just works. I know, he just wrote the recipes and made up the steps, but it just does. It was really good, I tell you. Kirito said he wished he could have made it for our mentors, like a last dinner or something, before they left, but... well, that ended in disaster."

He severely wanted to erase the memory of their shared room, and perhaps the rest of the building, on _fire_ from his mind.

It's amazing that they weren't even expelled because of Kirito's bloody antics.

"I can see that," even now, the memory of her house's kitchen filled with batter, sticking to the walls and ceiling was still something she could never forget.

Still, they learnt their lesson. That's what's important, right?

Although, now that she thought about it, that dish _does_ sound interesting...

She stared to where Kirito had headed to, and frowned. Even in trivial things like this, he's just... damn it.

* * *

A Few Days Later—Rulid Village—24th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Okay, maybe there was something wrong with her, because she was certain she shouldn't have been _this_ careless. Especially in battle.

"Glrk... Guh..."

"Good now?"

How odd, that the source of all her lack of focus was also the same person who had accompanied her in her patrols, also having carried a few vulneraries with him and was now using said tonic to heal her wound.

And they worked amazingly, if she had to note. Just consuming it, and her wound just _closes up._ It's scarily amazing how effective it worked, and this was just a revolution. She just knew it.

Still, as glad as she was that Kirito had come along, she still felt rather stupid.

To think that she had allowed her guard to drop, enough for an enemy orc to land a blow on her arm, almost dislodging her entire limb from her body had Kirito not jumped in at the last minute and parried the monster's attack and then decided to cut it down with fast strikes, was just humiliating. A rookie's mistake! How could that have happened?

If watching him and his flawless moves had frozen her in place already, then how was just thinking about him going to help?

Fortunately, they were able to quash a possible invasion, and with enough time, the mercenaries were carrying some lumber of wood with them. Enough to last them for three days, then they'll go find some more.

The silence stays along the trip, with Alice giving out orders most of the time when needed, though most of the time she allowed her men to do their tasks on their own. Of course, she still helped in clearing out any goblins, but even then she couldn't help but feel useless.

Damn it, she knew it wasn't true! If it wasn't for her, they wouldn't be able to keep Rulid Village safe! Her strength and skill with the sword were much better than anyone else's here! Perhaps not as good as Kirito's and Eugeo's, even if she did manage to handle them back during their duel in the Central Cathedral, but still!

...It's just not fair.

"Hey Alice," the girl managed to stop herself from tensing, turning her head to look at Kirito, who had a worried expression on his face. "You alright back there? You took a pretty bad slash to the arm."

"Uh? Oh, right. No, it's... it's fine, now," as proof, she showed her arm to the boy. "See? It's fine now. Nothing to worry about. For now, we should—"

"Alice..." His sigh held traces of concern, and she felt her throat tighten. She didn't hate him, and it just made her feel bad that she sometimes felt so, when he genuinely worried about her. "Is... Is something on your mind? Did someone cause some trouble?"

"N-No, not at all! I'm just... thinking," a weak excuse, but it would do. "That's it. I'm just thinking."

"...I did something again, didn't I?" He said, looking at her blue eyes and searching for an answer. When he found none, he shook his head. "Look, if... if I did anything, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Wha—No! No, no, that's not... Kirito, you didn't do anything," sighed the girl. "You were a big help. I fear to think what could have happened if you weren't there."

"Then what's wrong? You look like someone took your sword and snapped it in two directly in front of your face," he hummed, still not smiling. "Tell me, Alice. Is there anything wrong?"

"I-I... I just..." Goddesses, how was it that Kirito could easily corner her with just his words? She ended up sighing, finally letting her shoulders sag. "I just... I'm a little lost."

"Lost?" He blinked out of his serious look, tilting his head with a thoughtful look. "What do you mean? We just got out of the forest, and we're going back to Rulid Village."

...

A silence ensued from there, as the blonde just stared at her friend, who stared back, blue eyes meeting onyx orbs.

Slowly, a minute passed, and Kirito could feel the bead of sweat beginning to form on his brow... before a soft sniffle... and then, Alice _laughed._

Kirito ended up staring there, watching as Alice's voice spilled from her throat in a loud laugh, her mouth drawn in a wide smile as she held onto her stomach, body shaking and tears escaping.

"Oh... Oh, Goddesses! K-Kirito, you idiot, I d-didn't mean it that way..." She managed to say in the midst of her laughing fit, screwing her eyes shut so tightly she felt that it was the only way it would help her regain her composure. "Oh, Stacia, haha..."

"Umm... I guess lost in some other deeper meaning works too?" Nervously offered Kirito as he joined in with his own chuckle, mostly embarrassed than anything else. "Soo..."

"Ahh... Kirito, you idiot," sighed the girl, shaking her head. "You really are... I can see why Eugeo calls you such a chore to deal with."

"Wait, he said that?" His mouth widened, his eyes reflecting surprise. "Oh, just you wait, Eugeo. You'll get what's coming for you..."

"Haha... Such a child," chuckled the girl, turning her friend slightly red in the face. "But... thank you for that. I needed that. I suppose that clears my head on some things."

"Oh? Well, I'm glad that I was able to help then," smiling finally, he turned to look to where their village was, beaming. "Ah, here we are! Anyways, Alice."

"Hmm?"

"Listen, I know you don't have much reason to trust me. Not after... a lot of things, really. But I want to think we're friends. Eugeo too, after all. If you ever need help, we can talk. I mean, you were willing to take over my duties for a week. The least I could do is lend an ear."

His words, while seemingly nothing to him, took her slightly aback. That was... seemingly nice of him. Even after everything she thought about him, he just... Goddesses, she felt like an idiot.

With that, he hasted to deliver the logs they had collected from the forest to their respective locations, missing the flush on the girl's face.

* * *

Night time—Rulid Village—30th June, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

She didn't know what she felt right now, but she felt that... that this was really necessary. That, if left alone, it was only going to grow into something even more sickly, something of which she couldn't afford to allow to happen what with everything that's going on.

She had duties. And she had to be at her best of bests.

And right now... this was the only solution to end things.

'Stacia, I pray for a little bit of courage...' Her hands clasped into a prayer earlier were now limp by her side, looking around in slight worry as she sat in her room. Her room that she had left for years. 'I'm never going to get used to this...'

Her room was simple, but it was certainly a little more 'fancier' than other rooms. It was quite spacious, with a study, a bed, an armoire that Eugeo helped to make, a makeshift lamp, and a window with curtains that gave view to the farms.

Alice loved that her mother still worked to keep things as they were, always hoping that her daughter would someday return. Goddesses bless her mother, she deserved so much better.

A soft knock on her door broke her out of her thoughts, head snapping in that direction. _"Hey_ _Alice, I'm here. Can I come in_?"

There was nothing as a response at first, as Alice stared at the door, feeling heat in her cheeks at the thought of allowing another boy into her room, before she shook it off.

Kirito wasn't that kind of person. She was her best friend, just as Eugeo was. And even if he did forget everything about them, he had lived with Eugeo for a long time, and they became brothers.

Eugeo trusted him with his own life, so she could trust him with hers all the same.

Without thinking, she moved forwards, unlocking her door and opening it, staring at Kirito. He was wearing a simple undyed shirt, with brown pants. His hair looked messy, or maybe he had taken a shower earlier.

"Hey," he greeted, grinning. "Needed someone to talk to? I was thinking it was going to be Eugeo."

"O-Oh, no. It's not... I just, I would feel more comfortable discussing this with you, actually," that initial stutter never existed. Not at all. "Anyways, just... just sit on my bed."

"If you say so," he took his steps into the room, looking around, whistling. "Damn. Nice room..."

Certainly a far cry from the room he shared with Eugeo in the orphanage.

No other words said, he took a seat on the edge of her bed, stretching his arms above his head with a soft yawn. He stifled it well, but she knew he was probably tired.

Right, just make this quick.

Was what her mind said, even if her body fell stiff when she finally sat beside him. The floor suddenly looked interesting, as her gaze was only focused on the wooden panels, trying to find her words but suddenly failing to do so.

Come on, she was waiting for this moment! Why was she freezing now?

"Sooo," he drawled, in a weak attempt to break the silence. "You, uhh... you look good."

"W-Wha—I-I do?" That was certainly not what she expected, feeling heat rise to her cheeks again.

"A-Ah, I mean..! Y-Your hair!" Very smooth, Kirito. "It... It looks good. The braid, and... well... you know."

Ah, right. Selka told him that he didn't know a single thing about hairstyles. He was horrible at that.

That was certainly an amusing fact.

"W-Well... thank you. My mother taught it to me once," as a flop of a way to recover as it was, it was still an effort, and she appreciated it. "Anyways, Kirito, I called you here because I... wanted to talk to you about something. Something that has been bothering me."

"Oh? Well, lay it on me. I'm all ears," grinned back the ravenette.

"Well, to put it simply, I'm just..." The words were strangled in her throat, biting her lower lip, but she still forced them out. "...I feel lacking."

"Err, _lacking?_ In what, exactly?" He quirked a brow, crossing his arms. "As far as I know, you've been doing quite a lot. Your skill with the sword isn't a joke. You've helped a lot in scouting missions and handling the invasions. And you've been training the villagers. What's there that you feel lacking in?"

"That's exactly it! _That's_ the problem!" Her laugh comes out as laugh, but it's dry, almost apathetic. "I just can't understand myself. I mean, I know, I'm doing a lot. Everyone says the same thing. And yet... Every time I think about it, I'm left to question my own worth."

"What? Alice, come now, you know as well as I do that you're doing a lot. You and Eugeo both," scoffed Kirito, looking at her with a serious expression. "Did someone say anything? Give me a name."

She didn't answer, finding herself averting herself from those night sky eyes. As black as his own sword. "...You."

That response certainly broke his expression. "E-Eh? What?"

"W-Wait! Before you think it's your fault, let me explain!" Hastily raising her arms and shaking them about, it worked to placate him long enough to prevent him from breaking into an apologising fit, something that he's done a couple of times already. He doesn't say anything, merely waits for her to speak up. "It's just... you're amazing."

"O-Oh. Umm, thanks, I guess," he scratched his cheek, reddening. "But I don't see what's—"

"You're... no matter how much you say what you do isn't important, you're just... you're so much better than a lot of people. More than the Integrity Knights, more than Eugeo, more than the villagers..." Her voice died into a whisper as her next words left her lips. "More than me..."

"Alice..." She hated sounding weak, but she had to get this out of her chest.

"I know, I know. I sound pathetic right now," she didn't need him pointing that out. "I get that I've done a lot to help the Human Empire, and Rulid Village. And yet, I just... Every time, you're always doing more. The potions, the Integrity Knights, for our village... and you're also the pontifex's advisor."

That's as high of a position as one could get. That's not even mentioning the sword she gifted him!

"I hated looking at your face because I'm always reminded that you are indeed so much more capable of a lot more things than I could ever hope to do. No matter how much I do, it's never going to be enough because you're always doing _more..."_ She sighed, finally feeling the weight on her shoulders subside. Not fully, however, but enough. "That's... That's why I needed to confront you about this. I can't possibly allow this feeling to burden myself in my duties, when I might need to carry the weight of people's lives on my shoulders on the battlefield someday. So..."

Kirito remained silent throughout her entire rambling, and she felt bad. All of it was basically meant to insult him, and she couldn't find it in herself to look at him anymore.

Her hands balled in her lap, thinking about him.

Kirito would probably hate her. That would be understandable, what with everything that she's said about him. She did, in a way, say that she hated him. And... And that sounded lonely.

Being back home made things worth it because she had people to protect and love. Her father, mother, her sister Selka, the children, the villagers, her best friends Eugeo and... and Kirito.

The thought of him wanting nothing to do with her scared her.

But... But he had the right to. He had the right to hate her, even if—

"Alice, I... I'm sorry," he breathed out finally, drawing her attention faster than a sword swing. Her head snapped in his way, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "I didn't know you felt that way. Goddesses, now I feel like an idiot."

"...That makes the two of us," softly chuckled the girl. "Rather, I should be sorry, because... because of feeling that way."

"Yeah..." Slowly nodding his head, he stared into her eyes, unknowingly making her breath hitch in her throat. "Hey Alice... can I tell you a story?"

"Uh? A story?" She asked, getting a nod.

"Three years ago... A boy who was a child of Dark God Vector woke up in the forest without any memories. His name was Kirito," he began, getting her full attention. "He didn't know where he was, nor did he know why he was there. He followed the sounds of metal striking something, and came upon a boy his age; Eugeo—"

"—After spending a lot of time together in Rulid Village, the two became close. Kirito learnt that Eugeo regretted having failed to save his childhood friend, Alice, from getting taken away by the Integrity Knight those years ago," she could sense it. The genuine hurt and regret in his tone. She could only imagine how Eugeo felt. "He felt like he let her down, and lived his days without motivation, constantly chopping away at the Gigas Cedar—"

"—And then, things changed. His willpower grew, picking up the Blue Rose Sword and training himself to wield the sword. He cut the tree with the blade, and chose to become a swordsman. And from there, both Kirito and Eugeo made for the North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy," he then smiled, the days simple and memories warm. "They became valets to Lady Sortiliena and Sir Gorgolosso. They trained every day, worked to hone their skills, and became Elite Swordsmen-in Training—"

"—They had valets of their own afterwards. Ronye and Tiese. The days were simple and alright, but... but they were convicted of a murder. And, in a way, that wasn't wrong," he would never regret it, so long as he drew breath. "Lord Raios and Humbert were accused of sexual harassment, but they continued it nonetheless. Eugeo went to confront them... and broke his «Seal of the Right Eye» in order to save his valet. Kirito came next, and accidentally killed Raios—"

"—They were then taken to the Central Cathedral as criminals by the Integrity Knight, Alice Synthesis Thirty. They escaped the Central Cathedral, learnt of the Human Empire's fate from Cardinal, and ascended the Central Cathedral to fight the Administrator. To take back Eugeo's friend," the story ended there, as his gaze moved to her. "Well, in a way, you kind of know how it plays out afterwards."

"R-Right. Eugeo and I were thrown out of the building because of our attacks clashing," that was certainly a scary experience. "I'm just glad that we didn't fall... Eugeo managed to climb the outer wall using picks. He was smart."

"Of course he is. He's the smarter out of me and him," snickered the boy. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say is... I don't have much to live for. I'm just an amnesiac who's good with the sword. If I never met Eugeo, I would have probably lived my life wasting away. But..."

"But?" She raised a brow.

"But I met him. I had a reason, to become stronger, to help him save you, to change everyone's lives for the better," that was the mission. "I'm fighting for all of us, and that makes me all the same just like you."

"M-Me?" That was certainly unexpected, and his nod was easy.

"You were the reason Eugeo was fighting. I just followed him. You're back home now," he says, getting a hold of her hand, not knowing the effect it had on her. "But we've still got a lot of things worth fighting for. You're fighting for the people. I'm just doing the same."

"But... But is it really the same, though?" She hated just how much she was denying all of this. It would be so much easier to just swallow it. "I mean, you..."

"I know, I know. You said that I'm doing more, but that's because I have to," they were followed by a sigh. "Because all I can do is just give as much as I want to. And you've been doing a whole heck of a lot too. I think, without you or Eugeo, I'd probably crash running here and there. The both of you help me relax, after all."

That... That was true. He was a workaholic, after all, so she supposed it was true.

"I wouldn't be able to give my all if it weren't for the both of you there to ground me when necessary," he says, smiling at her. "That's why, no matter how much you feel like you're not doing as much as I am, you are. You're my drive for always pushing forwards, always giving it my all, for helping me become who I am now. So thank you, Alice. For everything."

That was just as much as she could take before the girl finally froze, not even registering his words as he wished her a good night, shutting the door behind him before he returned to the orphanage, leaving her well and alone.

And now, all the weight on her shoulders had properly faded away.

And he was right. He was _right._

She was Alice Synthesis Thirty, one of the most powerful Integrity Knights. She was Alice Zuberg, a girl from Rulid Village who loved her friends dearly.

And right now, she was Alice... a girl in love.

"...Goddesses, I must be stupid..." She mumbled to herself, her entire face a blushing storm, moving a balled hand to her bosom as she felt the butterflies in her stomach. "...Kirito..."

She did a lot of things. She had fought as an Integrity Knight to maintain order. She was now helping in the preparations for the invasion by the Dark Forces. And she had been there to support the boy she had always looked up to and envied.

And she loved him for helping her be who she was today.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright! Finally got this chapter out!

Sorry, guys. An idea struck me, an inspiration happened and I wanted to do 'Sins: One Punch Hero'. A part of my newest series on my _Wattpad_. This series is not dead! I repeat, it is _not_ dead!

Anyways, with that out of the way, we'll be progressing with the story a little more in the next chapter, along with some explicit stuff. The next chapter won't be playing by my warning. Explicit, yeah, but soft still. The chapter after that might just delve into darker roots, so warning there.

Anyways, that's all there is to say. Thanks for reading! And Alice deserves more love!


	8. Chapter 7

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation

* * *

Chapter 7: Like Any Other..?

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—12th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

...Mmm... Something's pushing against him...

No... He still wants to sleep, though. Maybe if he murmurs a 'Five more minutes...', he'll get some extra sleep... It always works...

Not like he could help it, really... Even back home, he was just a natural sleeper. He kind of blames his experience in 'Sword Art Online', which really did make him a sucker for slumber. That quirk of his was not going to change anytime soon.

...Odd. The voice is calling him even harder now. Jeez, talk about being annoying...

"...fast..!" What? What was... "...reakfast! Come on..! Alice...calling! Do you want to _miss_ _breakfast_?"

...Oh, shit!

The sheer mention of that had its immediate effect; his body snapped forwards into a sitting position, his head accidentally collided with Eugeo's own. "Ouch..! Watch it!"

"That's what_ I _should be saying..!" Cried out the green-eyed blond, trying his hardest to glare at his brother, although all he really did manage to achieve was look like a pouting bunny. "Come on, Alice and Selka called us for breakfast..."

"Shoot, I didn't even shower yet..!" Curse his powerful need of slumber! Why was he so absorbed with Sloth? "You think they won't mind?"

"...I would assume they do, seeing that this is already the fifteenth time you wake up late," sighed Eugeo with a shake of his head. Honestly, there was no helping this boy sometimes. "Come on. Let's get down, already."

With a chirpier tone of his own, Kirito joined his brother over to Alice's home after putting on some casual wear, looking around and greeting the villagers they passed by. They were probably laughing at him on the inside, knowing that he didn't wake up early enough to shower. Again.

'Ah well. I probably don't smell bad,' blinking at that thought, he gave a small sniff to his armpit, his throat making a repulsive constriction by reflexes. Holy crap, he smelt horrible! When was the last time he took a bath? 'Yep, I'm definitely taking a bath after this. I'll see if I can cook up some herbs to help rid the smell even better. No, wait! Alice is good at that stuff! I'll get _her_ to do it then.'

That thought in mind, the two of them finally reached their childhood friend's house—Eugeo's childhood friend, seeing that Kirito has not regained any memories on this village or the girl. Nevertheless, unaware of this fact still, he continues to wish a good morning to the girls inside the home.

Their parents were probably out. Being the chief and the wife of the chief meant that they were always busy, after all.

"Ah, Kirito! Eugeo! Good morning to the both of you!" Smiled Alice, emerging from the kitchen with a white apron on. "Hold on a minute. Selka and I are almost done. Mind waiting at the table?"

"Don't worry, Alice. I'll be sure to keep a lookout for Kirito, though," said the boy with a hum.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to—Hey! That was uncalled for!" Pouted Kirito, earning laughter from the other two. It didn't take long for him to break, ending up chuckling as well. "Goddesses, you two suck... Alright! We'll wait. _I'll_ wait, so please be quick?"

"We're almost done. Just a bit more," rolled her eyes the blue-eyed blonde. "Sit down first."

The two boys did as they were told, and not even a minute later, the Zuberg sisters finally came out of the kitchen, the older girl carrying a large pot of meat stew—meat that Eugeo had caught by hand a day prior—while the younger sister helped to bring bowls and cutlery over to the table.

Kirito didn't even try to hide his look of hunger, receiving looks of amusement from the other three as he tried to wipe off the trail of drool going down his lips.

Food was food. But if it was food made by Alice and Selka, it was the best.

'I wonder whose dish would taste better,' he thought, eating with his brother and friends in joy, enjoying the warmth of the food. 'If Alice and Asuna worked together to make a dish... Hoo! I'm definitely being the first customer.'

It truly was an understatement to say that he liked food. If anyone ever said that to him, he would push down such words, saying instead that he loved food. And nothing could ever change that.

One of life's greatest pleasures, as he wisely put it that one time. Well, he still looked a fool, but his heart was in the right place.

"So, any plans for the day?" Asked Selka, inspecting her bowl of stew for anything that she didn't like. "Kirito? Eugeo? Nee-san?"

"Like usual," shrugged the ravenette, pointing a spoon at the young girl. "I'm planning to organise a search for some ores in the North Cave, though, if possible. Looks like the army's needing a little more weapons. I'll be taking Eugeo with me to help with mapping our routes."

"Right. I think I've found a new path in the cave's complex, so I'm going to help draw out the map," nodded Eugeo, turning his gaze to Alice. "Of course, when we get back, we'll be sure to switch with you, Alice."

"Oh, don't worry too much about, remember? We've finally decided on a proper timing system for each of our working time," says the girl, looking at the ravenette with a smirk. "Three hours each. After all the argument, and you seriously didn't try to make things any easier."

"What? My initial idea was a good idea, don't lie to me!" Scoffed Kirito, feeding himself some stew and humming in delight before putting on a pouting look. "I mean, come on! Five hours for me, two hours for each of you! In total, nine hours! Just like this current one!"

"_No_!" Shouted the three altogether, getting him to flinch.

"Stacia, you truly are a chore," sighed the girl, rubbing her temples. "Honestly... Try telling yourself that you enjoy all that working time, compared to now since you get so much rest time. You enjoy lazing about as much as you do work."

"...You got me there," sighed Kirito, laughter coming from the other three. Honestly, he is such a clown sometimes. "Man, I just can't beat you, can I?"

"Don't worry, Kirito. As bad as you may be at arguments, it's all for your own good," spoke his brother as he patted his back, offering calming words that kind of made him feel better. Kind of. "So anyways, I'll get to preparing the necessary materials after this. Alice, make sure Kirito—"

"Washes the dishes. Yes, I know, _mother_," groaned the boy in response.

It couldn't be helped, could it? That they were all ganging up on him like this?

He supposed it was partially his fault, but man, did it suck.

"Oh, I'll be sure to, alright," chuckled Alice, nodding, even if the ravenette was deadpanning at her. Her previous expression turned softer, looking at the two boys with a gentleness that only she could ever pull off. "Do take care out there, alright? It seems that orcs are growing more active throughout the days."

"Well, with Kirito here, he'll give them a run for their money," laughed the flaxen-haired teenager. "See ya' later. Don't take too long, Kirito."

"You got it," he flashed a thumbs-up at the boy, even as he returned to his food with gusto. Selka shook her head with a sigh, excusing herself to check the firewood outside of the house. "Mm... Seriously, Alice. You and Selka are such good cooks. Ever thought of making a restaurant?"

"Not at all. I'd prefer making food at a more comfortable pace, such like this, and not to make a profit," responded the girl. "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean _why_? _This_!" He gestured to the empty bowl of food... which was later filled back to the brim. He did that, of course. "This is _great_! Seriously! You really hadn't given it a thought?"

"N-No, not really. I was never interested in starting a cooking service," she coughed into her fist, a notable flush on her cheeks that makes her look even more serene. "I-I'm more comfortable with how things are."

"Right... Your swordsmanship is certainly something, and no one here has yet to have beaten you," nodded the boy in turn, remembering how a few cocky teenagers tried challenging the ex-Integrity Knight to a duel. It didn't end well for them, though they did come to respect her afterwards. "Your help in the scouting missions are really vital."

"Indeed. I feel more comfortable in using my strength on the field than in the kitchen," chuckled the woman. "Anyways, you should finish up. You wouldn't want to keep Eugeo waiting for long, do you?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, you got it," nodded the boy, digging through his stew as carefully yet quickly as he could. Alice would be mad at him if he showed even sloppier table manners—it's a blessing that she hadn't kicked her out of the house already!

Had he spared a glance at the girl in front of him at that moment, however, he would have noticed the dreamy gaze she had on her, let alone the warm redness on her face and the soft smile gracing her features.

* * *

Meanwhile—Underworld, Central Cathedral—Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Water. A simple thing that every living organism needed because it was a vital component in almost every chemical reaction. Helped in hydration, growth, and so many other things that nothing else but only water could do.

And honestly, she still can't appreciate how important it was... but she knew that there must be a good reason that this process was still really important.

Namely, Kirito had come up with a few tasks for her before he left for Rulid Village, stating that it was of the utmost importance that she did them every day without fail. They were trivial things, really, but his reason for it was surprisingly understandable.

'Having spent centuries building your empire without limit to your own mortality has dulled your appreciation for life,' he says one night, looking at her with so much seriousness it didn't fail to melt her heart. 'That's why, I'm going to help you change that. You'll understand just why life is so important.'

She didn't really understand what watering plants had anything to do with that, but she may as well do it.

It started as a chore, really. She would wake up early in the morning to water her very own rose bush, one that she had handpicked from a couple few others. Then, she would return to them somewhere round evening, just before the sun sets, to repeat the process. And she does this without fail, just as her beloved had asked of her.

She does this for days, for weeks... and is taken aback by it all.

She had started with seeds, just to get a feel on things. She had observed the other nuns at work, tending to the rose garden with so much care that it genuinely surprised her. So, she tried her hand at it, finding suitable soil and the proper seeds. She got to work, she watered every day, and she watched as the product of her work grew.

This... This was so much more different than how she had seen things, in a way.

She believed that love was only rewarded to those who performed satisfactorily. That was how things should have been, anyways.

But it seems that humans—_real, normal people_ defined love as something that others deserved naturally. That was what she assumed must be the real reason, as she watched the roses grow.

It... made her feel happy on the inside. Much more so than her twisted sense of love before.

It's weird. She still doesn't really understand the concept, not fully anyways, but it feels more... fulfilling. More satisfying. What could this mean?

'Am I really becoming more human?' She thought, walking down the corridor and making her way to her own room. 'Perhaps... I have been spending far too much time outside of the cathedral anyways. Maybe I'm being influenced by everyone else...'

That was another thing too. The second task that Kirito had bestowed upon her was that she had to occasionally go out and spend time in the city. Just in Centoria was alright, so long as she spent a total time of five hours being outside—calling her as a shut-in was not funny, although she couldn't really find a rebuttal to that.

So she does as he says, and it's... pleasant. Far more so than she expected.

Her thoughts paused for a moment as she arrived at the platform carrying her to her room, feeling it beginning to elevate. Rather than calling it an 'elevating disk', he had shortened it to 'elevator' for his own use, which she had unsconsciously began to copy after realising that it was much easier to call it that.

Kirito... She wondered what her darling was doing right now.

Honestly! It's been two months!_ Two months_! And the few times that he's come, he hadn't even spent a single night with her! It's always been for business; discussing strategies on quashing any possible invasions, handling the affairs from the other empires, hearing any complaints and having a council with all Integrity Knights for discussions.

While she respected that about him, it's still a little infuriating to know that he hadn't done anything more than just smile at her or even stop for a little talk with her about things. And then that's it.

That's it!

Seriously, how could he—Goddesses, it was so unfair! Was he seriously trying to torture her or something? She has needs, and he's the only one who can properly satisfy them.

"Tch... What could I do to get him to agree staying over for a night?" She thought to herself, pursing her lips outward. "Honestly... It's been too long."

They've only ever truly had sex two times. Shouldn't lovers be spending more time with each other than just that? She could go for fifteen rounds... Actually, no, that sounded scary. Never mind. And knowing his skills, she wouldn't be awake enough to enjoy all of it, so never mind.

"Nngh... Maybe I could just ask him..?" That certainly wasn't a bad idea. Asking was a good start. She just needed to find a suitable time. Plus, he technically did tell her that she should get used to asking instead of, well, ordering people to do things. "Mmm... I really do want to talk to him..."

Oh honey, she wanted to do more than _just_ talking. She knows so, if the burning in her core was any indication.

It was bad enough that she almost lost her composure a few times when she had met a few of the other Integrity Knights—mostly to check up on how they were and receive any reports they had on them. How she always did try to rub her legs together in a futile attempt to calm herself.

It's a miracle that she was able to hold herself that long, making sure not to go and relieve herself out in the corridors. If anyone ever saw her committing such shameful acts, she wouldn't know what to do with herself.

And that just went on to show just how pent up she was.

Literally. By the time the elevator had finally reached her room, she all but slipped her gown off her body and walked towards her bed, crashing onto the mattress. And, without skipping a beat, refamiliarizing her fingers with her aching flower that had been calling for her since long ago.

"Mwhaa~... Kirito..." She'd be mortified if any of her servants would have heard her, but here, with her moans were buried into her pillow, finger plunging in and out of her hungrily without any eyes to see, she couldn't possibly give a single piece of care to the world. "Ahhn... Hhah..."

It's hard, really, to focus on the job when all she could think of was her increasing want for her dearly beloved. It's his fault, really, though she would never dare say that—in fact, it would be even more right to say that it was hers, given that she really wanted him.

She tried to think of their first night. While it did start off on an unpleasant note, there was no denying the carnal pleasure in the act, turning into a mellow, lovely dance right after. How amazingly he had done it all, and she still felt warm at thinking about it, enough to fully arouse her every time.

"Ghhah..! Aah..!" Her legs trembling, she spread her lips even wider by grabbing her leg and pushing it even more outwards, moving faster, biting lip. "Come on..! Come on—Ghhwaa~..!"

She reached her peak, blowing steam in a pleasurable way as her body fluids gushed out of her, before finally coming to a close, having ridden the vertigo from finally crashing into her peak in such a way that... that...

...Still not enough.

There was just no helping it. As much as she had learnt of how to raise flowers, so too had she learnt to pleasure herself, though it was mostly memories of how Kirito himself had done it to her. And it still couldn't match up to having him sheathed within her, like a sword and its scabbard—only this time, in a more sexual context.

"...Kirito..." She breathed out, turning her head around so that she could rest her cheek on the pillow. "...I want him... I want him so badly..."

Honestly, with such a strong need for the black-haired boy that she possesses, she's amazed that she's been able to restrain herself enough to act normally in front of others. She smiles at him, even when he was far out of reach, and just prays that he'd come to her arms someday.

It wasn't too bad at the start, though. On the first day, things were okay. She managed relatively fine, and still had a lot of work to take care of.

On the second day, she started biting her nails, was a little more frantic. She spent too much time pacing about in the rose garden and trying to just focus her attention on anything else that was good enough. But still okay.

On the third day—Oh wait, never mind. On the second night already, she resorted to masturbating.

It wasn't enough, that much she knew. No matter how many times, or how fast or rough she did it, it still didn't help. Only Kirito was able to reach the depths her fingers couldn't.

Quinella sighed as sleep overtook her, wondering just what her beloved was doing.

* * *

The Next Day—Underworld, Central Cathedral—13th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

When Quinella had been done with her own rose bush, she had immediately set out to handle any paperworks she had on her, knowing that delaying them was unaffordable when it came to her. She held the highest position as ruler of the Human Empire, and had to deal with every problem on the table as fast and systematically as she could.

That was saying a lot, when she used to rely on the council of creepy heads (honestly, now that she thought about it, it really was creepy keeping them around). Instead, she had decided to rid the halls of those beings, opting to do things manually.

And as tiring as it was sometimes, she supposed there was no other way to it, was there?

Quinella lets out a sigh as she thinks about what the day could possibly bring. If she could finish her work quickly enough, she could return to her quarters and... well, there wasn't any use in pointing out the obvious, was there?

*Boom..!*

Her thoughts come to a halt as something akin to a miniature explosion comes from the distance... only then was she able to see the smoke that is quick to build up, blowing in her direction like a torrential wave.

'What is this?' With a huff, she dispels the smoke with a simple wave of her hand, watching it part like a hand sweeping sand grains on a beach. 'I swear...'

Feeling vexed already (too early in the morning, her mind supplies), she makes her way towards the source of the smoke, beginning to pick up on the sounds of... argument? Honestly, what sort of half-witted people were even...

Oh. _Oh_, now she gets it.

"B-But I swear, it was an accident! I-I wasn't doing it on purpose!"

"Even then, you're bound to alert someone. What if—"

Integrity Knights Twelve and Twenty-seven—no... Scheta and Renri. Kirito told her to never call the knights by their number. It was rude. Regarding them by their names was a sign of respect and acknowledgement.

Plus, it was the name bestowed upon them by their parents. That's what he said, anyways.

It was quite a sight, really, to see both of them tensing immediately before getting into bowing positions upon noticing her presence. "_Your_ _Radiance_!"

"F-Forgive us f-for our misconduct!" He did try to control himself, but his fear was well-founded. He had his reasons. "I speak nothing but honesty when I say t-that I had been... been..."

"You had been?" She prodded, raising a brow. "You mustn't leave your words unfinished, Knight Renri. Finish what you've started."

"I-I..." It took him a moment, trying to gather whatever wit he had in him before giving a shaky nod, eyes screwing shut. "I was... experimenting with the «Sacred Arts»... I was trying to produce a smokescreen, but had been too foolish to perform it in the cathedral's halls. Forgive me, Your Radiance..."

His attention shifted straight to the floor, though his eyes never opened. Ashamed and disappointed in himself, he must be, which was a little amusing.

Before she had the chance to say anything, Scheta had chosen to speak up. "Your Radiance, with all due respect, bless you, Renri had indeed committed a misgiving, though I plead to you that I take his punishment in his place. He doesn't know any better."

"H-Hey!" Yelped the male knight, feeling a little insulted by that. "A-And come now, Scheta-san, I've got to owe up to my mistakes. I can't just let you—"

"Ignore his words, Your Radiance. As I've said, he doesn't know any better," repeating that didn't make it any better, instead getting him to cry out in a comical manner, it really was unbefitting of a knight.

While the knights felt the silence was fitting enough, it didn't take long enough for it to be broken by what seemed to be a snort, before it erupted into soft laughter. The two knights' eyes shot wide, and when they stared forward, it was _Quinella_, laughing happily to herself at the comical display before her.

"Ahaha! Ah, do forgive me. I couldn't help myself, haha," her laughter died down after some time, but her smile remained in place. "If I've intimidated you, I do apologise. And it's fine, I forgive you. No harm has been done, so I shall just turn a blind eye to this, though I hope that you do not repeat that ever again. Do use the proper training facilities if you want to try anything."

"Y-Your Radiance..!" Renri's eyes seemed to glitter at that, but a firm huff dispelled that.

"Will all due respect, milady, I believe that we've still faulted, so at the very least, a punishment would be fitting," she says, ever the serious one.

"Hmm... I suppose it would be fair, just to teach you a lesson... okay then," with a nod, she raises a finger in the air. "With the both of you sharing part of the blame, then you shall share the punishment. Is that viable?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Of course, Your Radiance."

She nods again, closing her eyes. "The dragons are something you've had the experience with. As such, the Dragon's Landing. You shall take over maintenance of the place for a month, with no form of assistance from anyone. Understood?"

"It is," spoke Scheta, bowing once more. "Thank you. We shan't repeat our mistakes today. Renri, let's go."

"Eh? I-I mean, yes!" With a firm nod of his head, the male Knight chases after her, giving one small bow to the woman before taking his proper leave.

And with that, she resumed her walk to her office, ready to face paperwork—

"Lady Quinella!"

"Hmm?"

The two youngest Integrity Knights showed up before her without any indication, staring at her with their wide little eyes. She never got the chance to think about it, but... huh, they're cute.

Shaking her thoughts off, it was only fitting if she got to the bottom of things. "Yes? How may I help you, Linel? Fizel?"

"O-Oh! Y-You know of our names, milady?" The meek one of the two looked at her in surprise, genuinely taken off-guard by that.

"A-Ah, of course I do! It's only fitting that I would know the name of my subjects," she had to turn her way at that moment, afraid that they might notice their blush. 'I actually never did bother with that, but Master wanted me to... I couldn't possibly say no to him. It's part of the rules.'

"Hmmhmm! We're honoured that you would remember our names, Your Radiance," bowed Fizel for a moment, a happy smile on her face that opens to reveal bright white pearls as she stands back up. "And anyways, we were thinking! How about we go out for a walk together?"

That certainly was enough to get a raise of the brow from Quinella. "Oh? A walk together, you say?"

"Y-Yes! B-But you don't have to if you don't want to!" Linel was quick to raise her arms in defense, looking at the woman with a small, sheepish smile. "I-I mean, we understand if you're busy or anything, so..."

The offer was certainly tempting, since it meant that she would have the chance to get away from her desk and papers. Yeah, she would have to return to them later on, but at the very least, she would want to at least savour her freedom a little longer before having to do her work again.

Plus, she never did walk out in Centoria with company...

"No, I think that would be lovely," she says, smiling at the two children, who visibly beam at her. "Let's go, then."

"Yes!"

* * *

Underworld, Centoria—13th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Perhaps going around alone was a good moment for her to think to herself, having just her self time. It's not like she never wanted to bring anyone else with her, just that she really didn't have anyone to really go with.

In fact, she knew that she never really did have a good relationship with just about anyone. As much as she trusted her own Integrity Knights, it's not like she really did. It was all just play pretend, just a display to fool others.

So she kept her distance from the others. That was how it really was, but now, being with others outside of the cathedral was... well, it was nice.

"I don't know what you're talking about! La-la-la!"

"F-Fizel! Come on..!"

It was truly amusing to see the two youngest Integrity Knights play around like children, which they are. But still, she never had the chance to witness them in such a state, and perhaps, she had Kirito to thank for this. He was the one who made this their «Sacred Task», after all.

Literally told them to do anything that was completely unrelated to jobs about Integrity Knights, and more of being little children.

...Wow. Was he always this smart? Perhaps she had been too much in the moment to properly think about things, but now that she's allowing herself time to ponder on this... it makes sense. Of course he would take everything into account.

She was so, so glad he did the revisions on the «Taboo Index». Even if he did have to work alongside Cardinal for that matter...

'Hmph. Not like I would need to worry about that brat, I suppose,' her mood soured at the thought of that little girl, unconsciously crossing her arms over her chest. 'Besides, it's not like she's making any advancements towards Master. She's just treating him more of an acquaintance than anything else...'

Still, she couldn't help it. Kirito, despite being a boy, said it perfectly as he did; girls are naturally jealous sometimes. And he warned her not to act out of bounds, because nothing was going to happen.

And even then, she just... oh well, it was no use to worry. It wasn't like the brat was going to try anything on her Master. And if she _did_, well...

'No one would mind if she disappeared, right..?' Now that sounded satisfying...

"No, that's too many—Fizel! Stop buying so many!"

"Oh, come on! I eat a lot, don't worry about it!"

The loud banter going on between the two girls broke her train of thoughts that were quite certainly taking a dark turn, as one was complaining about the other buying one too many pies. And that was plenty. Two whole pies? That really was a lot.

"Still, this is so many... We might not even be able to finish here it and now," frowned Linel with a worried tone, watching her friend pay for the pies. "And I'm not even talking about our funds. That can cover perhaps even fifteen dozen pies... but can we finish even two?"

"Hmm... how many is a dozen again?" Asked the carefree girl, showing not a lot of care as she dragged the other two to a table, taking a seat.

"A dozen means twelve..." Sighed the other girl, shaking her head. "Honestly... Oh, Lady Quinella, would you like to try some pies with Fizel and I?"

"Hmm... Pies, you say?" She would admit, the smell was heavenly, and she had never eaten anything before. For decades, she went without food, thanks to her ability to go without such human needs. But now... "It does sound delicious. What kind of pie is this, even?"

"I got two types of pies!" Cheerfully answered Fizel, puffing her chest out in pride—honestly, it only made her look silly and cute. "One is blueberry, and the other is apple! I really like cheese cake, and yes, it is a pie! Linel says it isn't, but I know a pie when I see one!"

This only made the woman raise a brow. "Even if it has the word 'cake' in its name?"

"Well, the baker says it's a pie, so it has to be!" Huffed the girl. "And he knows his stuff!"

"If you say so..." Sighed Linel. Quinella spared a look at her, feeling like she had gone through this enough times to not care anymore. "In any case, both pies are truly wonderful, milady. You should try some!"

"Hang on, I'll go get the plates!" Chirped the more exuberant girl, running off to the baker.

Minutes later, three plates were on the table, slices of apple pie served on each plate. Linel was putting down the knife used to cut the pie, while Fizel was barely resisting from devouring her own slice of pie. Quinella hummed in anticipation, the scrumptious-looking treat begging her to just eat the damn thing already.

Was this another part of being human?

She didn't say anything, but she noticed how the two children were looking at her, almost wanting her to say something. "Yes?"

"Oh, sorry! We didn't want to stare at you or anything, just..." Linel fidgeted in her spot, getting a sigh from her friend before she spoke next.

"It's just, we were wondering if we could start eating already," says Fizel, chuckling sheepishly. "I mean, you hadn't taken your fork yet, so we just... you know, we were waiting for you! Kirito says it's better to eat together, because food tastes way better that way!"

"Did he now?" Master never told her that. Then again, it's not like she bothered to ask him that. "Well then, alright. Let's not waste more time now, shall we?"

Cheering in joy at that, both girls responded by making small prayers before grabbing their forks, digging into their pies immediately, humming in delight. Quinella chuckled, grabbing her own fork and cutting into the treat. It was a surprise to see it cut into the pie so smoothly, so easily, it did excite herself slightly on how it could be.

The piece was now ready, and it smelt wonderful. A soft, apple scent that really enticed her, and was really getting her appetite ready.

Without a pause, she takes a proper bite out of her piece of pie—

"Mmpff..!" Only to be taken on a trip through a world of flavours!

A supposedly 'simple' apple pie such as this is suddenly flooding her taste buds with wonderful flavours; a wonderful mix of sweetness and sourness that is somehow aided by the crunch of pie's crust. The wonderful sauce within absolutely drowned her sense of taste, and she's pushed to the edge of euphoria drawn forth from the bliss of tasting simply delicious food.

Is this what food tasted like..? To think that she had gone without such a beautiful thing for years. She understood that, with her immortality, she could forego human needs. Even then, something as simple as food could be this wonderful... God, she can't believe herself.

"Hmm..?" Her brow raised as she stared forwards, watching as the children dig into their food in two different ways—Fizel was hasty in a lot of things, and she certainly didn't hold back in eating her pie, tearing piece by piece in such a fast motion it was amazing. Linel, on the other hand, was sophisticated, taking care not to make a huge mess out of things, with slow movements tht really showed proper table manners.

Certainly, they were just little girls, but they certainly had their own quirks.

'Heh... To think something as simple as going out with some children might have reconnected me with something so... simple, yet glorious as _this_,' she could have potentially remained in the tower had things never happened. Still there, without a care.

Instead, she was here, living the moment as she enjoyed every passing moment of something as simple as life itself with these two children, both of whom were suddenly bickering about which pie tasted better. It made for a heartwarming sight for the woman, who was initially taken aback by this.

So this was what it meant, to be alive...

* * *

"Bye-bye, Lady Quinella!"

"L-Let's go out sometime again! I-If you're not busy, of course!"

When the day had come to a close, and she had parted ways with the youngest integrity Knights, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she'd be inviting them to walk outside of the cathedral. Or, well, they'll invite her just like today, seeing that that's all that they're allowed to do.

Frolick and play like the little girls they are.

She admitted that, at first, such an idea would have been seen as poor taste. Commanding someone to have fun, completely shirking their duties? It was unthought of! It was just..! just..! It made no sense!

And yet, try as she might, there was just no deying the fruit of this.

Those two... She'd seen them before, any time they came together for a council. Those two never looked so at ease as they do now, constantly thinking about ways to kill themselves or others—guess it was her fault for putting that mindset in them.

Quinella sighed, genuinely amazed that a few months of just having fun and rest was able to do so much for those two.

And it wasn't just the two children either. Bercouli was certainly much, much happier than he had ever been. Fanatio's reports were formal, but ever so, she could make out a livelier tone in her chosen words. Alice had returned to her home village, and thus far, she hadn't heard any complaints from the girl. Deusolbert, who was patrolling Eastabarieth Empire, didn't have much to say, though he did state that it was enjoyable. Eldrie being sent to the Norlangarth Swords Mastery Academy to work as a tutor of sorts reconnected him with old friends, and it did allow him to see his parents every once in a while. Renri and Scheta, guarding the Central Cathedral, were allowed more leniency to go out whenever they want to just to unwind with their dragons.

If anyone ever told her that the Integrity Knights would be happy, she would have seen it as utterly impossible. They were meant to serve her, their happiness be damned.

And now, things turned out so, so much better than she could have expected.

"Was this what you were expecting, Master..?" She muttered to herself, a tug on the corners of her lips that shaped it into a soft smile. "I never knew..."

She would have never thought the same swordsman that had recently been out for her head was also the same person shaping the Human Realm's world, preparing it for apocalypse.

The fact that he had been ready to kill her just a few months back goes un-thought of, instead her head is filled with countless thoughts that were not helping whatsoever.

Then again—"Nghaa..!"

...Well, to each their own.

* * *

A Week Later—Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"And that concludes our reports, Your Excellency!"

"Hmm..."

Quinella understood just what it meant to want something so badly. She's lived her life wanting things to go the way she wants them to, and thanks to the status as a divine being in this world, of course she got everything.

The people bowed their heads to her, like she was their deity. The knights kneeled before her, swearing their swords to her without a restraint. She could have anything she wanted.

And yet, why was it that she just couldn't have him?

She understood that it would have been unbefitting if she suddenly outwardly showed how much she wanted him, and that on its own would be her undoing. But by the Goddesses, he was just there, out of reach..!

Kirito had come. Actually come for a council with all the Integrity Knights (plus Chudelkin, she supposed. Oh, and his best friend and Cardinal were there as well). And he looked so dashing, with that professional look on his face and handling things as he would; in a way that left no room for japes and confusion.

And she loves that about him, but damn it, she needs him...

Still, he was here for business, so her hopes for even a moment with her lover was dashed.

Returning to the present, since he had taken to revising the Taboo Index, there was no doubting the boon it had left on the people and the country. She understood that security was much stronger than ever, thankfully, and with the growing size of their army, made up of those who volunteered and those with experience, the Dark Forces were going to have a hard time trying to destroy them.

Right now, however, there were some little problems on hand.

For one, it was the dragon flu season. As the name implies, dragons and anything sharing draconian characteristics—their blood, physical features, etc.—were going to be affected by this.

Such was true, when Renri, Scheta and Alice reported about their dragons' health. Sickly, tired and generally unfocused most of the time, opting to just sleep in most of the day. And with their appetites somewhat dulls their appetite, they almost wouldn't eat at all.

Another problem was the lack of materials needed to construct the village near the West Gorge. Fanatio speared the construction, and they were in need of stone, wood and some other soldiers for protection. Food was also needed, and seeds were required to begin farming.

The last one on their plate was, well, Eldrie spoke about how there was a small riot going on in the academy.

Kirito tried thinking about what was going on in the academy, but he was a little confused by the story. "Sorry, Eldrie-san, but... mind explaining to me just what was the problem at the academy again?"

It was a long and overdue story that wound here and there, and Eldrie couldn't help but overexaggerate some things. Like how he mentioned someone burned down a building! Which completely didn't happen, only because the spell casted only ended up consuming some random student's room.

But damn, what was happening over there?

"And get right to the fact," curtly added Alice, trying to sound nice but not failing to hide how annoyed she looked, if the twitching eyebrow was any indication. "You'd better not be wasting our time, Eldrie."

"O-Of course," shakily nodded the purple-haired Integrity Knight, continuing with a nervous look. "To put it simply, many students have been demanding that they... learn your style."

...Oh, that was it?

Well, he certainly didn't get that idea when Eldrie was talking about the beauty of swordsmanship, the types of sword styles and even his time with Sortiliena and Volo.

'Huh... I wonder what Senpai is doing right now,' the thought of his ex-valet brought a small smile to his face, thinking about what she was doing right now. "Is that so? Well, I guess I don't really mind, but why? There's much more sword styles that are much more useful."

"That was what I told them, but it seems that most of them are still intrigued with the sword style you used," responded Eldrie with a hum. "They spoke about how impressive your dual was with Volo, having challenged him once, I heard. In fact, there's been a discussion on the many sword styles, lead by Ronye Arabel and Tiese Shtolienen, and how they function, yours included."

The mention of their pages' names gets Eugeo's attention. "Ronye and Tiese? Did they start a club or something?"

"No, not at all. It started off as a suggestion by the two, to discuss and practice sword styles," receiving confused looks from the two ex-students of the academy, the knight continued. "As you would know, there are three lessons every day; Law, Sacred Arts, and History. Practical swordsmanship training is also included, even if it's not a real lesson."

"Oh yeah... Urgh, _law_," Kirito made a disturbed face at that, looking off to the side. "I never enjoyed that one bit... History was easier to swallow, but man..."

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me how many times you've tried to skip out on Law," groaned Eugeo in slightly annoyance, remembering one particular attempt his best friend / brother figure tried just to get out of the subject. Needless to say, a lot of the girls were unhappy, and he decided to put that aside. "Anyways, about what you said earlier."

"Ah, right. Anyways, with both Arabel's and Shtolienen's suggestion, there is a new subject; Sword Style Studies. Unlike the practical training, this one has students coming together to discuss the sword styles and understand how it works," at this, the young knight made a small smile. "I must admit, it does help the students. A lot of them are making much greater strides in their training, and are showing to be much more skilled with the sword. The subject is not made official in the examinations, and comes before practical training."

"Is that so?" The ravenette didn't hold his smile then, letting it grow with a delighted sigh leaving his lips. "Heh, didn't think they'd be able to make that happen... That's great. So, about the «Aincrad Style»."

The knight took a moment to recount the events before speaking back up. "Well, a student brought up the subject of your sword style, and they began discussing it. At first, many seemed to not take it rather well, but after some time, almost all of them wanted to learn the sword style."

"I see," honestly, hearing that flattered him, though he knew he couldn't take the credit for that. It was technically Kayaba who invented the moveset after all, though he supposed he could bask in the compliments in the man's place. "So why don't Ronye and Tiese do it?"

"Because they don't use the «Aincrad Style»..." Whispered his best friend.

"Oh yeah... Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too wrong to teach them the «Aincrad Style» if they want to learn it," shrugged the ravenette. "So, the best way to do that is... Umm..."

He took a moment to look at everyone seated at the table, noticing the patient yet anticipating looks they were giving him. God, that was a little stressful, to be honest. To be put in the limelight and have all attention focused on him is something he could do without, yet, here he was.

How could Asuna do this all the time back in 'Sword Art Online'? This is scary!

"Umm... W-Well, as far as I know, the only ones who use the «Aincrad style» is me and Eugeo. And I guess some of the villagers back home," he picked at his mind for what could be a possible way to handle this problem, even if it sounded easy. "So... what? Should I go there?"

"You don't mind?" Asked Bercouli, crossing his arms. "You've got the village to worry about, don't you?"

"Well, I don't think there's anything to fret over, since Alice and Eugeo are already there," shrugged the black-haired boy, smiling at his two best friends. They returned the gesture, easily and calmly. "I mean, these two can handle the village the best. It is their home, after all."

"And yours too, Kirito. Don't forget that," chuckled the flaxen-haired boy, but nodding his head nonetheless. "Well, if it'll put your heart at ease, then Alice and I will be sure to take good care of the village. Nothing'll go wrong with us on the case."

"Right. I'd appreciate that a lot, guys," nodded the teenager. "So I'll be moving over to the academy as an instructor. About the dragon flu, I believe there's a herb that grows close to the mountain range in the area of Eastabarieth Empire. _Pulna callapis,_ I think."

The mention of the herb has Scheta, the expert in the botanical field, nodding. "Indeed. It's a herb that dragons can consume, and are useful in reducing the body temperature. Humans too make use of it."

"Then I shall procure the herb, and have it sent here as quickly as I can," nodded Deusolbert.

"Good. And Renri and Scheta, I need the both of you to help Fanatio-san," he says, looking at the two knights. "Anything they need, help the villagers secure. And gather yourself a small force of fifteen fighters."

"Understood, / You got it," nodded the two knights in return.

"So, the council is over?" Asked Bercouli, crossing his arms. "If so, then I'd like to help Deusolbert search for these herbs. I doubt it'll be easy, so I'd like to pitch in."

"That would be appreciated," spoke the redhead with a grateful tone.

"And Renri, Scheta, you don't have to worry about your dragons!" Chirped Fizel at that moment, puffing out her chest with a beaming smile. "Linel and I'll take good care of those two while you're away!"

"And I'd better take care of the duties rota. Again," chuckled Eugeo in a teasing manner, before the three friends shared a small laughted.

All around at the table, everyone were interacting with one another, and so lively too... Quinella didn't understand why her chest suddenly felt tight, yet expanding at the same time. Nor could she explain the blooming heat in her bossom, and why her gaze shifted to her smiling lover.

What was this feeling..?

"Well, that's all there is to say, huh? Guess we've got everything handled," nodded the ravenette, clapping his hands twice. "Meeting is adjourned. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

Later—Underworld, Centoria, Floor—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

With everyone moving out to get their jobs done, Kirito on the other hand chose to procrastinate. And by that, he meant lazing about in the city, just for a little bit.

And with him were his two friends and Quinella, who had insisted that she join the three because more company would have been fun.

Although he had a vague idea why she joined them in the first place...

For the woman, she saw this as a chance to be with him, even if there were others around, Knight Alice included. But she wasn't going to let that stop her whatsoever.

"So the pies they sell here are good?" Eugeo was a good sport, ignorant of the real reason why the Administrator herself was walking with them. "I guess we could give them a try."

"And they're not at all that expensive. It's worth it, for certain," hummed the woman with a smile, staring at Kirito. "Wouldn't you like to try some, Kirito?"

"Mmm... Maybe I would. With how you put it, it does sound nice," and it did. With how she spoke of the pies here certainly did whet his appetite somewhat. "Still, I wouldn't say it beats Alice's pies at home. They're really good! Both her and Selka makes great pies."

"Well, at least you know that much," chuckled the blonde, stepping a little closer to her friend. "In fact, I could make us something if we go home now, if you'd like."

He was considering that option, but Quinella suddenly stepped to his other side, her expression of... annoyance? "Perhaps, but it would do him unwell if he were to return now. He did want to rest up here before he takes his leave. Not to mention, he will have to make another trip to the academy after this. We wouldn't want him to be so exhausted, would we?"

Alice looked taken aback by this, even remaining silent for a moment, before responding with a huff. "Of course I know that... That's why you have carriages, don't you? Besides, if we go now, he wouldn't need to worry anymore because we could all turn in right after we eat."

"Oh, of course, you could do so. But you would take away his chance to try the food here?" Challenged the powerful being, now beginning to tick off the blonde.

"He can come here when he's free. With all due respect, all of us are busy, Your Highness," the sharp tone she used when speaking the title told him that she had none of that.

And suddenly, he felt a little spike of nervousness creeping up his skin, enough to make him want to call out to Eugeo to help him get out of this situation. But right now, he was too busy enjoying the sights and looking around to even look at him.

God damn it!

"L-Ladies," he called out, trying to not stutter. "I guess I don't mind this or that, but, well..."

"Come now, Kirito. You said so yourself once, that you'd like to try the food here," hummed Quinella with an all-too-sweet tone that hid a little poison in it, aimed at the girl on his right. "Your friend there cooks, doesn't she? You wouldn't have to bother her."

"Oh, but it's no trouble," Alice's smile seemed a little forced, and he was worried that it might just strain her face muscles too much, seeing how wide it was. "I'm sure my sister wouldn't mind if we made something for you. Besides, we wouldn't want to trouble Her Highness, would we?"

The flaxen-haired boy at the friend suddenly stopped to talk to some children, who were looking at him with sparkles in their eyes.

And Kirito was in a bind.

'Seriously, Eugeo?! Look at me and help me out!' Damn his inability to make a decision, and his awkwardness with women! He knows he has a girlfriends (many, to be honest), but he still had been a loner for a good number of his life, so it wasn't like his communication skills had magically improved with the snap of the finger! 'Oh Stacia, I ask of you, isn't there anything you could do to—'

"Kirito-kun!"

"Huh?"

The silent war going on between the two girls stopped as immediately as the boy they had been fawning over suddenly paused in his tracks, his breath stolen and eyes wide as saucers. His whole body went stiff, staring straight ahead with trembling lips.

Eugeo took notice of his best friend's state, and looked past him.

Slowly, the ravenette turned around. That _voice_... It couldn't be, could it..?

And there she stood. Long chestnut hair that blew with the sudden wind that picked up. She stood there in an outfit he had never seen before, with a white dress and shoes that still seemed a little close to her armour back in 'Sword Art Online'.

But there was no mistaking it. That was _her_.

"Kirito-kun..." She whispered, the hand on her chest clenching.

And he couldn't help himself either. "Asuna..."

She was there. She looked like she had when he left her side. With the same voice that made him fall in love with her, with the same grace and beauty she always had on her. Her gaze was soft and forlorn, but also relieved, glassy. She looked so beautiful.

His legs moved before he could even think, as he rushed forwards at the first girl he fell in love with and pulled her into his arms with all the strength he could muster to not crush her, yet enough to tell him that she was here.

She didn't even hold back from hugging him back, stronger than he did, a handful of hair sucked in through gritted teeth as she forced herself not to tremble in his arms, powerful emotions shooting through her at that moment.

He was actually alive.

And she was _here_, after so many years.

"K-Kirito-kun..." Her voice was still so gentle, just as it was when he left her side. It was years to him, and he missed her so badly. "Y-You're here... You're actually _here_..."

"I am... I am..." He nodded shakily, resting his lips on her forehead, screwing his eyes shut. How realistic this world was, to mimic how soft her hair felt, and how lovely she smelled. A soft mixture of vanilla and strawberries. "I thought I'd never see you again... Stacia..."

"H-Haha... Me neither..." Chuckled the girl, pulling back with a soft smile on her face, as well as the small pooling of water at the corner of her eyes. "I can't believe it... You're alive, Kirito-kun. I-I'm... so glad..."

He didn't say anything, but he knew he was smiling. He didn't know how much he was smiling, but he was holding her arms. Even if this was a virtual world, she was _here_, and that was en—

A loud snap went right in front of him as something collided hard with Asuna's face, sending her straight to the ground. His eyes went wide, body rigid as he stared at his first love falling backwards, and the hand that had slapped her.

In disbelief, he looked to his left...

And saw Quinella.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I have returned!

With stuff going on in real life, I've been so busy. And Fire Emblem: Three Houses is coming out next week! I'm so stoked, I can't help myself! So many games to play, and so much stuff to do!

But I haven't forgotten what my passion is: writing stories! That, and gaming, but writing stories is just as strong! So here I am, ready to get down and dirty with all sort of stuff that I'm excited!

Anyways, we've finally got Asuna in the world, but she's not the only one, of course. Everyone's in on this! To everyone excited to have the cast back, here you go. I personally am so glad that I got to write this one!

Next chapter will still be okay, but the chapter after that will be diving into some stuff I think most of you will know by now isn't really great, so there you go.

Thank you to everyone for your patience; for waiting and all. I won't let this story die yet (plus I've a sequel planned), so I'll deliver this story to its very end! Now then, let's do this. Back into 'Project Alicization'!


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 8: First Look Into The New World

* * *

Underworld, Somewhere—5th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"…Uurgh… Where are—"

"Asuna, you're finally up."

The aforementioned girl was shaken out of her thoughts when an all-too familiar voice brings her out of her confusion, soft chestnut eyes staring into greying purple orbs.

"Vabel-chan…" Muttered the girl, sighing in relief. "So, we've successfully logged into… Er what is this world called again?"

" 'Project Alicization'," answered the ravenette, looking around herself. "I must admit, this wasn't the view I expected. It looks… beautiful."

Beautiful did it no such justice, Asuna thought as she allowed herself to gaze about her surroundings, and felt her breath taken away.

She and Vabel seem to be in a forest, hence the shade they felt. The beautiful viridian, any colours that gave an even more vibrant feeling to the forest. Light spears pierced the crowns of the trees (almost blocking the sky, no less), looking like speckles on the ground.

Where the sights were a gift on its own, even the _sounds_ were impressive. A tune that only birds and crickets (_real_ birds and crickets) could sing played in the background, relaxing on the soul. It wasn't exactly BGM like a typical game, which only made this all the more different than all the game worlds she's been to.

All in all, it felt too… _real_.

"W-What is this place..?" Mumbled the girl, before something of more importance took place in her mind. "Vabel-chan, where are the others?"

In response, the A.I. shook her head. "They aren't in the vicinity, that much I can tell. What I can confirm, however, is their presence in the world. I have no accurate reading on their locations, but they are here… somewhere."

"Well, if you say so," sighed the girl, before steadying herself. "Alright. For now, we should… we should try to find some form of human settlement, whether it's a village or a town. There must be one near here."

Vabel nodded to this. "Of course. Also, be aware that this world is… real."

That was not what she expected. "Wait, what? What do you mean? If you're talking about the entire feel of this world is, then I suppose you can say that. It _does_ feel more realistic compared to other virtual worlds that we've ever dived into."

And she wasn't saying this just for the sake of it. 'Sword Art Online', 'ALfheimr Online' and 'Gun Gale Online' made themselves very distinct as videogames due to several things; background music, dulled sensation, and perhaps other things. They felt realistic, yes, but not _extremely authentic_.

The feel of the wind, the sounds she's hearing, the way her boots could somehow squish a little into the dirt of the floor… She really feels like this is the real world, and this could potentially blur the lines between the two realms.

"This world, as you've noticed, seems much more realistic compared to the other worlds you've experienced," there was a different tone in her voice now. It sounded like… amazement? "This feels more like a simulation than anything else. Like a _world_, replicated perfectly, down to the letter. Could you try to open your inventory?"

Confused, Asuna tries as she was told; flicking her left hand downwards, just as it worked in all the games prior, yet no screen popped up.

Odd. As far as she knew, every game thus far allowed such a function. And if this one didn't…

Of course its not the same. That should have been obvious when she first opened her eyes. And everything really is too real; the sensations she was feeling was perfectly replicating the real world, and her senses are as if they were taken from the real world and brought into this one.

And to think that Kirito experienced what might have accounted to _three years_ in this world, when its only been a few weeks in the real world… perhaps, if she asked him one day, then he could say that this virtuality felt just like their reality. It's scary.

"…Let us be on our way then," says the A.I.

* * *

Vabel was a lot of things. Asuna knew so from having experienced so much time with her, and talked about a lot of things with the A.I., who truly hid so much more secrets than anyone would have anticipated.

She was the same Mental-Health Program created by Kayaba Akihiko. MHCP-003, compared to Yui and Strea, both of whom are number one and number two respectively. Unlike those two, she was tasked with controlling the game's environment and ensuring everything functioned perfectly well to achieve a realistic environment.

She was also one of the few A.I.'s that had the pleasure of meeting Kirito, whom has shown her what it was like to choose to live her own life rather than by the demands of another person. He showed her what it meant to be her own person, and the beauty of life.

And… well, if her schematics stayed true, then she was supposed to be the adult form of Yui, which was all on its own a shocking thing to learn—apparently, Kayaba had designed three stages of Yui; a child, which is Yui, a teenager form which has been redacted from the records, and an adult form which is Vabel.

How odd.

Still, all of that aside, Vabel was also one of the few driving forces behind their operation; she had worked tirelessly to search for any leads on the boy, working alongside the other A.I.'s to find a way to establish a connection into this world.

While they may say that it was only thanks to Sachi's work that they were able to achieve this in the first place, there's still no doubt that it was thanks to their discovery, efforts and multiple work that finally bridged the gap.

And now… now, they were well on their way to find their friend.

Asuna felt that, out of everyone, she was the closest to Vabel. Plus Yui, since they're technically the same people… and they've spent a lot of their time together back when they were still stuck in 'Sword Art Online', learning from one another and living together at Floor 22 with Kirito.

'Like one normal family,' the lass thought, smiling warmly at the memories back then. She really missed all those days, even if it did mean all of them have to be stuck inside the game for two years—it was there that she finally discovered who Asuna really was, who _she_ was, and that she could truly choose to walk her own path, undecided by others.

Vabel, on her part, learnt what it meant to be alive. Not just some program meant to carry out the operations in some game system, but actually learn to be her own individual with her own personality and her own desires. That, alone, was enough for her, and she couldn't have asked for more.

So right now, here they were; in 'Project Alicization', the world that Kirito was forced to enter as a way to preserve his consciousness as his physical vessel was poisoned, and heavily needed medication to fix him. Hence, what with the limited technology needed to actually heal him, that was the reason why he was brought to some station in the middle of the sea by Kikuoka to receive treatment.

Honestly, there was no need for a genius to understand that something was clearly wrong. The entire situation, needing him to be moved to the _middle of the sea_ with no proper explanation was already enough to alarm most.

And really, whose fault was it but his own, that there were going to be people that were going to get to the bottom of the situation and chase after him?

And that's when they found out; that Kirito had been purposely linked into a world called 'Project Alicization', a world created artificially that felt too real despite the truth. There, Kikuoka and his team sought to create _human souls_ through artificial means, injecting them with emotions and allowing them to grow and develop fighting skills, then possibly inject these souls into vessels that they can operate.

In short, and to make it very simple, they're creating soldiers. Soldiers with enhanced fighting abilities to take on armies, fight in real battles—and they're _making_ these soldiers.

'Like some sort of simulation world…' Thought Asuna, frowning. It's almost impossible, she thinks, and honestly… to think that they're somehow doing it all the more impressive. It should have been impossible, yet they're doing it. 'And none of this would have happened if Kayaba never created the NerveGear.'

And if he never created the NerveGear, then she would have never met Kirito, and Yui, and Vabel, and all her friends. She wouldn't have been able to find herself. She would have never been able to make her own decisions, be free of her mothers' constant decisions.

So, she supposed something good did come out of all of this.

"Asuna," her train of thoughts was broken as she heard her companion speak. "I believe we will be able to find a human settlement in the west. We just need to keep at this pace for long enough, and we'll reach at our destination in half an hour."

"Well, if you say so," sighed the girl, keeping a hand on the hilt of her rapier. "Keep an eye out for anything, alright? We don't want to—"

*Grhaa!*

The two reflexively froze up, unsheathing their individual rapiers. Out of bushes and beyond the trees emerged multiple wolves, rushing them down altogether with fangs bared wild.

'Talk about timing,' clicking her tongue, Asuna drew her blade and moved, memories of her life as a rapier-wielder taking form as her hand that held the rapier swung in a vertical arc, cutting across a wolf—

*Shing..!* *Chssh!*

"A-Ah..!"

"Blood…"

The mere action of cutting the wolf with her rapier should have been normal to her—she had cut down countless «Dire Wolves» back in 'SAO'. And yet, they had exploded into pixels. Here, they were _killed_, blood pouring out of the wounds as they collapsed onto the ground (as if it were _real_).

And the beast didn't move. Its eyes were hollow, blood still seeping out of its wounds and into the soil beneath its body. So shocked was the girl, her eyes widening and her body shaking in abject horror, that she was unable to react as a wolf lunges at her.

"Asuna!" Vabel shouts, stepping forwards and drawing her sword to stab her companion's attacker, swinging to the side to send it flying off. "Be careful. We're in a dangerous situation, right now. Calm your mind, and focus on the fight."

"You're… Yes, you're right," and even then, there's still hesitation in her, but she has to steel herself to fight properly. "I'm sorry. I'll do better."

Nodding back, the A.I. tightened her grip over her rapier, determined to get through this first and foremost. Even if this world was a tad bit too close to her own friends' home, by which her mother had just tasted _true_ battle here… well, Kirito carved his way in this world with his swords, so she may as well fight all the same.

With a shout in unison, both swordswomen charged into the fray…

* * *

Meanwhile— Underworld, A Village in Eastabarieth—Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"So we just have to wait? I don't see how that will help. Surely, we could—"

"And to that, I say _no_, Tia-san! The other girls will find us, one way or another! All we need to do now, is wait!"

Anyone without even a smidget of IQ could sense the flaws in that sort of plan, knowing that waiting around and expecting something to come to you is just, perhaps, utterly ridiculous. It's not like people made progress by sitting on their behinds and doing nothing.

But Yuuki was anything if not extremely persistent. She had her way with words, and honestly, what could she do but allow herself to follow the girl's whims?

Tia sighed, looking around. The village they somehow managed to spawn in was, surprisingly… well, it shouldn't be _too_ surprising, but having to deal with bland and usually basic personalities is simple. They're predictable, and all it takes to satisfy them is to comple their quests, as NPC's are designed to.

But humans… well, that's why meeting Kirito was unquestionably an eye-opener. She got to know humans.

Unlike NPC's born with a single purpose and a single personality, humans are expected to grow; to _change_. Become different with passing time, with different skills and different desires. It was what made them so special to begin with, dangerous and beautiful all at the same time.

It's honestly why all the friends she has made—her _human_ friends, although even her A.I. friends are just as curious—just make her wonder, make her think just how more varied a person could be.

That someone could be nice, nicer, or even the nicest of people on this world… You can compare one to another, and they're never the same. A fresh breath of air with each individual.

Back to the topic of the village they were in, the fact that all these _people_ behaved just like normal people, with varying voices and personalities—thoughts, emotions, reactions, behaviours—genuinely surprised her. To think that the system this world is operating on is somehow able to generate and _perfect_ such imitation is truly beyond her, but it works somehow that it just…

Well, it scares her. What else could this Soul-Translator be capable of? What could this powerful system really achieve?

"Sooo," her thoughts that would have never stopped finally did when Yuuki spoke up again, stretching her arms above her head. "When we finally do regroup, what's first on our agenda?"

"Well, from the data that Strea's been able to acquire for us, it seems that the most probable location that we'll be able to find Kirito at is in the centre of this land," says the silverette, closing her eyes. "It seems that there's a true city there called 'Centoria', and that there's something called the 'Central Cathedral'; it's the tower at the centre which we can see, even from here."

At that, she pointed towards a direction, and Yuuki follows her hand. She sees the tower, off in the distance, which causes the light to bounce off its marble exterior. It makes for a beautiful sight…

And, perhaps, if this was like any story, that tower may very well be a creation of avarice, hiding pride and blood of the unworthy, spilled around its ground.

'…Huh. Liz is right. I _should_ try writing stories,' thought Tia, feeling the hilt of her rapier. "And remember the plan, Yuuki; strictly _no_ fighting."

"Yeah, yeah. No fighting," pouted the girl, nodding nonetheless. "No fighting…"

The plan, as it is, was just to reconvene with Kirito and disconnect from this world with him. While there were bound to be problems along the way, they couldn't risk things even more and pick a fight with anyone or anything; judging by how civilised this world really is, she wouldn't discount the possibility of there being some sort of defense mechanism like golems or knights, so they had to play it safe.

There was also the slight worry that, should they somehow find Kirito, they _might_ have to fight against whoever stood in their paths. So, to that end, they had to save up as much energy as they possibly could, all to be sure.

And even if it _does_ happen… well, at least they've come prepared.

'Our army isn't strong,' she thought. 'But we can do whatever we can with what we do have.'

Choosing the right people for the job was difficult, but so far, everyone agreed on the ultimate plan that they concocted; Asuna, Vabel, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Yuuki, Premiere and Tia were to infiltrate this world, while the others would be guarding the exterior.

It was a decision all of them had come to after much debate, pouring in every possible choice and grouping. Ultimately, they settled on this group because, sadly, this was the group most experienced in just about anything that they could make use of.

Most of the team have experienced 'Sword Art Online'. Yuuki and Leafa were by far some of the strongest in 'ALfheimr Online'. Premiere and Tia would facilitate the communication between the outside and the inside. Vabel had some degree of control over this world as Sana helped to integrate part of the Soul-Translator's data into her, so she _could_ hypothetically change the construct of this world, though not much. And Sinon was going to act as scout for infiltration and data gathering, thanks to her time in 'Gun Gale Online'.

Nonetheless, there were others who could fit the job, but most of them willingly tapped out; Lux wasn't confident in her combat prowess, Seven wanted absolutely nothing to do with this when she found out that pain was _not_ dulled, so her sister also decided to stay. Argo also felt that she was, despite being good at collecting info, not going to help much in a fight, and so forth and so forth.

Nonetheless, all they had left to do now is to just carry the mission on. And, of course, see it through to the end. Until it succeeds. That was the mission.

"Oh hey, Asuna's here!" Chirped the purplette, rushing forwards before the A.I. could properly understand that piece of information before she too sees a lock of chestnut hair and black hair. "_Asuna_!"

Granted, they're already making a scene, but she could hardly care at this moment.

And it seems that her shouting helped everyone else notice the incoming presence of the other two. "_Asuna! Vabel!_"

Well, looks like their plan of staying discreet is taken off their hands.

* * *

"Sorry to have kept you girls waiting…"

"Pssh, don't worry about it! At least you're safe, Asuna. That matters."

It's not even getting to the part where they're looking for Kirito, and already, a dilemma.

The dilemma, if you're wondering, comes in the form of multiple girls that no one has ever seen, some of whom are in strange outfits that look out of place. Or, at least, one of them is.

Vabel swore that no other outfit could fit her than her current set of clothes, and nothing could change that!

Nonetheless, it took some time finding some place to hide out so that no one could find them, but they were able to group up in some house that no one really used other than to throw out unusable wood or burnt meat. And the fact that they could _smell_ that really goes to show just how impressive the senses in this world are.

Nonetheless, they needed to understand what this world is, how it worked, and what their plan really is. Yes, they went over this, but preparing before something and preparing _during_ something are two different stages. You might have the assets at first, and they may be entirely different during the event.

With everyone finally settling down, it was time to plan things out. "So, we've all successfully logged in. No one feels anything odd, right?"

"Nope! It feels as normal as ever," says Silica was a grin of her own, then making a weird look as she glanced down to her body. "But this feels too like _myself_."

"No kidding. Sure, the NerveGear does that too, but now, you actually feel like you're _living_ inside the game. None of that pain dulling stuff or complicated GUI," hummed Lisbeth. "And anyways, while the two of you were on the way here, we found out a little more about how things work here. Draw an 'S' on the back of your hand."

"Draw an 'S' on the back of our hand?" Asked Asuna, receiving a nod. "Okay…"

While a little sceptical on what that could possibly achieve, she does so nonetheless, and finds out that it does produce some sort of trailing light. A screen pops up, showing several details.

"A «Stacia Window»," says Premiere.

"So it's the menu that shows our… «Life», as in our health, and a slew of other things," this certainly does present an interesting change of things, but it's technically the same. Sort of. "So, is there anything else that we should know about?"

At that moment, Tia chose to speak up. "We hadn't been able to gather information about this before, but now we've discovered something new besides «Sword Skills», called «Secret Moves» in this world."

Instead of going into detail of what she was talking about, she instead chose to demonstrate it, as she took a standing position before a standing log and positioned her arms in a way to draw bowstring.

With a determined tone, she called out, chanting a spell from her tongue. "_«System Call! __Generate thermal element. Form element, arrow shape. Fly straight. Discharge!__»_"

Heat physicalized itself into three arrows before they shoot forwards like missiles, darting into the surface of the logs like pins before dispersing.

Some of the girls looked surprised by this, while the others took this with a relatively calm expression.

Certainly, while this couldn't really be _too_ realistic, given the fact that there were monstrous beasts roaming the forests and some crazy ability to inspect your own status by drawing an 'S' on your hand, just like 'Sword Art Online'—and even _that_ was still crazy with its own monsters—there had to be a defining trait to this world.

Just as 'Sword Art Online' was revered for its sword fighting, 'ALfheimr Online' for its ability to fly and cast magic, 'Gun Gale Online' for the bullet-crazy world, this one had to have its own charm.

And apparently… this one had magic. Or, something akin to magic. And whatnot. Really, they couldn't really be sure what was this world's defining trait unless they spent a little more time in this world to understand it a little more. Just as Kirito has, with so many years of experience being here.

"So… we can cast magic?" Asked Sinon, receiving a few stares from the other girls. In turn, she gave a shrug. "I'm just asking what everyone else wants to know."

"It seems that there are elements of magic in this world, just as 'ALO' had. And we input them into our spell casting to attribute them to a certain element," answered Tia, crossing her arms. "We may need an expert to help us with this…"

"Well, looks like it's up to _me_ to save the day!" The exuberant chirping of Yuuki's voice grabs everyone's attention, and she puts on a large smile for everyone to see. "Hehe! In case you were wondering, I went ahead and did some sightseeing around the town! Even met some of the people here. In fact, I know this one girl who could help us!"

Solution served on a silver platter. Or, in this case, in the form of a young girl with endless energy and long purple hair. Oh, and one that likes to fight with others. As in likes challenging others to a duel, and not really beating them up.

…You know what? You get the gist.

* * *

Yuuki knew what she was doing. She may not be one for a lot of planning, but she wasn't entirely too lacking in that field, and she could totally plan! Yeah, she could plan. Yeah, easy.

…Okay, she'll admit, she wasn't entirely _that_ good at that thing. She usually leaves that sort of thing to Asuna, or Argo, or Kirito. Yuuki knew that, instead of making plans, she was the kind of girl who followed the beating of her own heart, played with the rhythm. She wasn't one to sweat the small stuff, after all.

So, of course she did what she could to help out! She couldn't make plans, right? So, she stuck to her gut and did what she could! She checked around town, buzzed around like a busy bee should, and talked with as many people as she could!

Maybe she should take a job that has something to do with, umm, talking with people! What sort of job would that require? A teacher? A lawyer? Oh, never mind, that requires learning law—that doesn't really sound all that fun… Ooh, a reporter! Or even a humans resources… person! Whatever they do!

"So you went up to this girl, literally told her your name, asked her if she knew what a «Sacred Art» is, asked her to demonstrate to you how to do it, and then left with just a 'Thank you and Goodbye!' to say?" Simplifying Yuuki's extremely 'simple' story (it wouldn't be simple if she had to simplify it, would it?) took some effort, but they were able to piece together the story. "That's… so Yuuki-ish."

"Heh, you know it! But don't worry, Leafa. I made it sound like I'm crazy, but I _wasn't_ pushing it. I knew how to be nice," hummed the girl. "Oh, and also, I think she lives in the church."

"So we've been going the wrong way," sighed the blonde, not even bothering to say anything else before choosing to, literally, turn around a complete hundred-eighty and walking the opposite direction. "At least we know."

So it takes some more time before they finally arrive at their intended location; a church that doesn't look too shabby despite its medieval setting. There were a lot of children there, and that told them enough to know that they're probably orphans. Maybe some of them, or they just have to live there due to their own reasons.

Nonetheless, all they had to do now was to find their girl.

And fortunately, they had their persons sensor right here with them. And she's called Yuuki.

"Emiya-chan! Hey!"

"Huh? Oh, Yuuki-san!"

Sinon doesn't even try to hide the groan she makes, and the others just chuckle nervously at this. That's Yuuki being… well, Yuuki, they supposed.

The girl that Selka ends up befriending is a young and beautiful girl with long brownish grey hair, tied up into a ponytail with a simple black hair tie. She's wearing simple garbs of a church girl, but there was a certain tomboyish nature and bravery within her.

"Sorry for scaring you, Emiya-chan! I just really, _really_ need your help with something!" She says this with her hands clapped into one another, staring deep into her new friend's eyes. "The thing is… I, well, _we_ need a favour from you. We need you to teach us how «Sacred Arts» work!"

The girl looked momentarily taken aback, blinking her wide crimson eyes and looking at the strange group before her. She noticed how everyone looked not at all surprised whatsoever, but they were indeed serious.

"None of you… know how to use «Sacred Arts»?" She asked, finding that rather impossible. Anyone in the world could really learn how «Sacred Arts» work very early in their lives. But to think that they can't… "Could you, perhaps, never have used «Sacred Arts» before?"

"We're not really from _here_," says Sinon, receiving looks of shock from the others. She chooses to ignore them, keeping a straight face. "How do I say this… As in, we're from somewhere close to the borders, but we've lived in relative seclusion. We haven't gotten the chance to actually learn much."

"I see…" Hummed the girl, nodding. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. Well, sure! I can help you as much as I can. It shouldn't be too hard, so I'm sure that all of you will be able to pick it up relatively quickly, even if you've never used «Sacred Arts» before. But I'll have to do some work at the church before I'll come and help you girls out. Don't mind waiting?"

"It's fine," nodded Lisbeth. "Sorry for bothering ya', and thanks for helping out."

* * *

A Few Days Later—Underworld, Agna Village—19th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Spending time in Agna Village really taught her what being a commoner was really all about. What it felt like to really be one with the common people, knowing what they have to go through every single day, learning just how hard their lives could be, and adapting to that.

Still, if there was one thing that did intrigue her about this style of life, it was the feeling of really being free. Status and wealth meant little for these people, so she could feel a sort of understanding for them, as she never did care for much of all of this to begin with. She wasn't programmed with that sort of mindset, after all.

And really, she could get used to this.

Still, she couldn't allow herself to fully be comfortable with this sort of life. They had a mission, and every day wasted here is… huh. Actually, it's probably just a few minutes back in the real world, right? So… she supposed it didn't matter.

Still, if they were to keep this sort of mindset up, then who knows what they would become? Would they lose themselves and become entirely different people altogether?

They couldn't risk that. Losing themselves back in 'Sword Art Online' was what caused several people to resort to murders, to become villains; that was the case for most members of the 'Laughing Coffin' guild. They were disillusioned, and chased their desires with no consideration for moral imiplications and human lives.

They chased, they killed, they ruined… they died.

So really, even if there was no risk of becoming murderers themselves in this world, she still wanted to be sure. She didn't want to lose her friends.

'Heh. Look at me, worrying so much. It's almost as if I'm becoming _too_ human,' chuckled the lass in her mind, shaking her head. 'What is wrong with me..?'

Vabel could easily know why that is so. She's been spending far too much time around human companions, getting to know what made them tick… and she _still_ didn't understand what made them _them_. And really, she supposed it was better to leave it as it is. She didn't need to overcomplicate things for herself, so yeah.

Nonetheless, she's gotten to spend some time here and really understand this world much better than what their earlier analysis from the outside could achieve. «Sacred Arts», the law system of this world, the many parts of the Human Empire, and many more things that they didn't even know of prior to coming here.

While they had a lot of days to prepare, they knew that there was still the ever-so small possibility of something bad happening. And by bad, they meant real business that was going to ruin something for them. They couldn't risk it, so by tonight, they were setting out.

While some of them have had varying results with «Sacred Arts» and physical training, Vabel was pretty confident that it was enough. Well, maybe not _enough_ enough, but it should do well enough all the same.

"Vabel-chan!" The girl paused in her moment of pondering, turning her head around to see Leafa, a beaming smile on her face. "Hey, lunch is ready. Emiya-chan wants us over or it'll get cold."

"Ah, of course. Thank you for calling me, Leafa," nodded the ravenette, joining her friend as they began their walk back to the church. "What are we having for today?"

"Nothing too extravagant. But, thanks to Sinon, we'll be having chicken stew for tonight. Guess the children over at the church will enjoy that too," they've been having simple dishes these past few days, like soup and simple bread, so the sound of meat did make her salivate a bit.

"That's good," Vabel didn't care about what they were going to eat. She didn't really have to eat to begin with, but she could completely understand the pleasures of eating. "In any case, does Emiya know that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Ah… right. That. Yuuki says she's going to tell Emiya after lunch," says the blonde, biting her lower lip. "Honestly, it makes me worry as to how she's going to bring it up. I'm afraid that it may cause more chaos than any good."

"Have trust in her. Yuuki has helped us countless of times, she'll be able to make this work yet again," she says, sounding convicted. "But first, let us have lunch first."

"Heh, yeah. After all that training, I'm looking forward to getting some good food in me!"

"You can say that."

* * *

"Mm, yeah, we're going to Centoria tomorrow."

"Oh yeah?"

She said she was going to tell Emiya after lunch, not _during_!

Asuna sighed, though she supposed she couldn't really expect much whenever it came to Yuuki. The girl could never put a lid over her energy, and she was the kind of person who'd rather get something over with rather than procrastinate. It was both a good and sometimes annoying thing about her, but that _is_ what makes Yuuki _Yuuki_ to begin with.

"Wait, what?" The information seemed to finally absorb itself into the girl, who looked at the others in surprise. "Wait, you're going to Centoria? What for? Is it for important business?"

"You can say that," shrugged Lisbeth, swirling the tea spoon in her empty cup. "Thing is… well, there's a friend we need to look for. And, from what we've heard, he was last seen in Centoria, so that's where we're headed to."

"And we don't have much time, to be honest," muttered Vabel, before straightening her posture. "You see, we received news that our friend is… well, he's in danger. We cannot be certain of his current situation, but we must get there to help him."

"I see… This friend must really be important to you or something," hummed Emiya, her innocent choice of words unknowingly setting off blushes in a select few of the girls. "Tell me. Your friend, who is he?"

"He's an extremely powerful swordsman who just can't seem to stop himself from getting into trouble at every single moment…" Sighed Sinon, shaking her head. "He should stop himself from being so careless like that and give himself time to rest. And yet, he rushes off, and there's nothing we can do but just help him."

"Still, that trait of his is respectable; the desire to rush in to help others, no matter what," smiling isn't common for Premiere, but the sight of a little smile on her face warms the girls' hearts. "He's amazing that way, isn't he?"

Tia opted to just chuckle in agreement, nodding. "I couldn't have put it any better, little sister."

Emiya watched the interactions between the girls, unable to deny that the girls clearly look up to this individual. Certainly, he must be really important to them, for them to be so worried about him…

"What's his name?" She asks suddenly, gaining their attention. "Your friend, I mean."

"Oh, yes. We never did mention his name," sheepishly chuckled Asuna. "It's Kirito."

The girls returned to conversation, all while Emiya perked up in her place. _Kirito_? As in _that Kirito_?

Unaware of the church girl's thoughts, the chestnut-haired girl continued speaking. "The thing is… well, he went missing a few years ago. Since then, we've been trying to find him ever since, and it hadn't been easy, but we've finally pinpointed his location in Centoria. Just a bit more…"

"Wait a minute," Emiya managed to get a grip over herself, grabbing everyone's attention. "This Kirito… He has black hair, is good with a sword, and can be pretty serious. Is that him?"

"That is him, yes!" Nodded Silica, gasping in surprise right after. "Wait… Have you met him?"

"Met him? No, I can't say. But I do know of him," nodded the girl. "Though we do know a lil' about him, I s'pose. Showed up in Rulid Village around three months ago. And then, he helped Eugeo train with the sword—Eugeo's also from that village. Anyways, the two of them supposedly headed to Norlangarth to enrol in its academy. Hadn't heard any news about them since."

The new piece of information garners looks of surprise from the other girls, all pondering on what they've just heard.

So he enrolled in an academy? That's… well, that sounds _way_ too surprising for him. Why go to school, even in this new world? There must be some sort of significance of this school to him that he would choose to go there.

"Oh yeah, and he also got arrested. That's why he went to Centoria."

"Wait, _what_?!"

Arrested? How?! What did he do now?

A million thoughts had run rampart in the company's heads, varying expressions of disbelief and fear that were dispelled with a shake of Emiya's hand. "It's nothing… Actually, it's pretty bad. See, in the academy, they had these two pages. Basically, rookie swordsmen that serves them, Kirito and Eugeo. Two other seniors tried to rape the pages, and they got into a fight. All I know is that one of them lost his arms while another got killed by Kirito. Their crime for injuring, let alone _murdering_ someone ended up with them getting arrested and sent to the Central Cathedral to be executed."

"H-He's not dead, is he?" Gulped Sinon, her imaginary cat ears twitching.

"No, he's not," shook her head the girl, gaining sighs from everyone else. "He's been pardoned for his crimes, and things changed. He works there now."

"Works there? At the Central Cathedral?" Asked Lisbeth, wearing a confused look. "Weird. Didn't think he'd have it in him. What's he working as, anyways?"

He was a lot of things. Good with a sword, impressive with technology (you don't just build a camera and allow calibration with the virtual world so that the A.I.'s can use it anytime they want to and say you're _not_ good with technology), and certainly an interesting one. There could be thousands of things that he could do in this world.

Maybe he's a mercenary? That would be difficult, since that would mean that he would be moving from one place to another. A knight? That was an interesting thought, but Asuna had vivid memory on how well _that_ played out, so she highly doubted that. A teacher? Going to the academy to teach? Now that's certainly _not_ him.

The answer they receive just blows everything out of the water.

"He works as the Secondary Head of the Human Empire."

* * *

That Night—Underworld, Rulid Village—19th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Kirito was a lot of things.

He was a swordsman in black. He was an elf with magic… in black. He was also a girl (again, in black, since that's his favourite colour). And now, he's apparently managing the entire Human Empire?

That is just impossible to imagine, but given all the crazy things that he's done before this, they couldn't really see as to why he couldn't just do any of that.

Try to go on a suicide Christmas mission on his own? Attempting to duel the Knights of Blood leader Heathcliff? Get stabbed not once, but _twice_? Attempting something so dangerous as fighting someone in 'Gun Gale Online' that could kill you in real life?

Honestly! It's like he's _trying_ to kill himself. Which, obviously, isn't true about him. It's just that he has godawful luck when it comes to… well, just about anything, really. Life (he lost his real parents, and gets stabbed twice), video games (no one told him that entering 'SAO' would end up with him fighting for his own life), girls (he didn't think that he was going to end up with a fucking _harem_!), and everything else.

So yes. Kirito is, without question, possibly the unluckiest person in the world.

Still, that just proved to show that he was all the more amazing when it came to a lot of things. He never allowed these trivial things to stop them.

He ran forwards, blades in hand, and grasped fate with all the might in him to make it his own to change. Heathcliff could not cut him down. Oberon was nothing against him. Death Gun failed to beat him. Not even 'An Incarnation of the Radius' proved a match against him.

So really, there was a connection to all of this; Kirito was an excellent fighter. That was what he was amazing at. But for him to do something like _managing an entire empire_? He's not good with people, and the fact that he's been pushed into such a position is just hilarious!

'He must be pretty scared at the start,' thought Asuna, staring up into the night sky with half-lidded eyes, yawning softly. 'If he was, then I could relate. I never thought that I'd become the Vice Commander of the Knights of Blood…'

She had been there to watch the small guild become the strongest guild in the game. She had been there to train the new members, been there to act as a beacon for everyone else. She was one of the firsts to watch it grow, and the first to see it all end.

That meant really little when she thought about it, had she known that all of that were going to start her down a path of discovery; finding the strength within herself, finding love in someone else, building rapports with new people, and of course, becoming her own individual (both in the virtual world and in the real one).

"Asuna-san," the girl perked up, turning her head to find herself staring into Emiya's brilliant Emiya's red irises. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Aah… Emiya-chan," Asuna made to smile, but ended up sighing instead. "Forgive me. I was thinking about our… friend."

"Kirito? I don't think you'd have to worry about him. He's been doing pretty great recently, and there hasn't been any incident since he took up the duty as the Administrator's assistant," chuckled the other lass. "I don't know the kind of person he is, but from the way you talk about him, he must be a really nice person."

"He is," nodded Asuna. "I… _We_ owe him a lot, so that's why we wanted to go see him. We just… want to make sure that he's fine."

"Of course. Not my business, so really, it's all up to you. And you'll be departing for Centoria tomorrow?" Receiving a nod, Emiya just reciprocated the gesture. "I see. Well, good luck finding him."

"Thank you," and the night goes on.

* * *

The Next Day—Underworld, Rulid Village—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"So, you've got everything packed?" Asked Leafa, having made sure that everyone were well-suited for the journey.

Everyone gave nods while Yuuki alone decided to go for a more boisterous response, all with Emiya giving them packed food that she had made. They were advised to eat before the foods' «Life» ran out, which worried some of them. But as long as they kept an eye on their «Life», they should be good.

"And you're certain you're okay with letting us use this carriage?" Asked Lisbeth.

It wasn't necessarily gigantic, almost normal sized. However, it was able to fit at least six people, and two people could sit at the front to control the horses.

Yuuki wanted to sit on the roof of the carriage because she can, much to the other girls' dismay.

"Heh, don't worry about it. It's an old one, so no one would mind if they have to say goodbye to this one," chuckled the girl. "So, you good to go?"

"We are. We've properly packed everything that we will be needing for the journey. Thank you for all the help, Emiya," bowed Premiere. "Is there anything we can do to repay you?"

"Anything, huh? Well, tell your friend there that I want to join the Integrity Knights," she says with a grin, with some of the others looking surprised. "What? Think I can't fight?"

"Oh, no! Nothing like that! It's just… a little surprising. To hear of you wanting to fight, that is," she works in the church, so they initially assumed that she didn't like fighting.

"Yeah, well, I've held the sword a couple of times back when I was a kid. Wanted to join the Integrity Knights too, but never had a chance to since Centoria's really far," sighed the girl. "So, think you can do that? Emiya Aegir, ready for service."

"Sure, we can do that!" Chirped Silica. "We'll be sure to tell him."

"Thanks!" Grinned Emiya. "Now get going, girls. From here, I think you'll reach there in… ehh, before Solus sets?"

"Before sun—I mean, before Solus sets. Alright then," nodded Asuna, stepping into the carriage. "Bye, Emiya-chan!"

The other girls waved from the windows while Lisbeth snapped the reins, a cue for the two horses to begin moving. Emiya remained in place to wave back, a little humoured by the sight of Yuuki actually sticking to her words and sitting on top of the carriage to wave back at her.

That group… certainly a strange one. But good people nonetheless.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

What's up, guys? Too long since an update? Hey, these stories are pretty long, you know! Not easy to write them and whatever, but fun nonetheless.

Anyways, nothing too bad here, or for the next chapter? Or few? I don't know, still planning on that.

In any case, I just wanna' talk about this world's Emiya for a bit—if you've read the news, 'Sword Art Online' is going to be releasing a new mobile game soon (Sword Art Online Alicization: Rising Steel). In its very beautiful, very awesome trailer with incredible music (face it, you guys know that I love 'Sword Art Online', XD), a new female Integrity Knight is introduced, fighting alongside Alice against Kirito and Eugeo.

Now, believe me when I say I don't know who she is, if she does even exist in canon story. I didn't read the light novels, and the only information thus far that I do have is from watching the anime and reading a bit from the wiki to avoid spoilers.

She will play a bigger role in the stories to come. Just that it'll take some time before she gets there. Also, I'm just making up this name for this character in this story, so I'm not sure if it's going to be the same once the game comes out. The dev team will change it, duh.

And... not sure if the other characters are going to take part in the story. But they'll still play a role in one way or another. Definitely minor, maybe?

So yeah, I hope all of you will be a little patient, because I still have this, _Sword Art Offline_ and _My Hero's Rising_ to handle. And with that, adios!


	10. Chapter 9

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 9: Just Like Old Times

* * *

Underworld, Centoria—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Quinella!"

"Ngh..!"

The woman with silver hair retracted her hand, face displaying slight fear but managing to reel most of it in, watching in confusion as Kirito rushed over to the other girl's side, helping her up with a worried look.

"Kirito-kun..." The girl gasped out, flinching a little at his hand touching her cheek, where the... whoever it was, with the long silver hair and beautiful stature (an almost angelic visage, betrayed only by the aura she was emanating), had slapped her at. Still, seeing him right now made the pain (a lot more) manageable. "Y-You're actually here... A-Ahaha... Guess things happen, huh..?"

"Asuna..." He muttered before a flash of angers flooded his iris—he felt a little different, almost older, as that sounded. And she only thought of such even more when she saw how his head snapped back towards the other woman, his tone sounding more authoritative. "Quinella! What the hell was that for?"

"K-Kirito..." To actually see Kirito, the same boy who saved her and so many people with a smile on his face, actually sound so angry at someone (the only times when she'd ever heard such a tone used when he faced off against Heathcliff, members of 'Laughing Coffin', as well as Death Gun) that it rendered the woman into a timid lass, flinching back. "B-But she... W-Who is she even?! I don't recall you ever meeting someone like this!"

The girl wanted to answer, but another voice had entered the scene, a mix of concern and fear in her tone. "Kirito? Who is..."

The other girl looked almost Kirito's age, with beautiful golden locks and wearing armour of a knight.

A small part of her felt just the right amount of chagrin at knowing he managed to attract more girls to him again, but the rational part that was taking control of her was feeling mostly confused.

Footsteps behind her announced the presence of another person, and she sees that it's a boy with green eyes, flaxen hair and some sort of blue uniform. "Kirito? Is this a friend of yours?"

"She's... yeah, she's a friend," the boy sighs, rubbing his face with something akin to exhaustion in his tone. "I knew her for a long time, and... uurgh, okay. Asuna, did you come here alone?"

"Uh? O-Oh, no, I'm here with some others," she shook her head, blinking. "Why?"

"Let's just... Okay, we need a plan," he looked frustrated, or maybe he just didn't know what was going on anymore. And she felt like he at least had the reason to be—after all, it's not like he would have known she'd dive into the world he's been living in for almost three years. "Eugeo, take Alice and Qui... Lady Quinella to the council room in the Cathedral. Asuna, let's try and get everyone together. I'll come with you, just to make sure."

"Well... alright. You guys go ahead then. We'll just wait for you," nodded Eugeo, the ravenette returning the gesture with his own as he joined the girl named Asuna in the opposite direction of the cathedral. "Well, that was something."

Not every day you see your best friend and brother figure suddenly hugging some girl no one knows about, huh?

* * *

Later—Underworld, In Another Part of Centoria—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Honestly, I can't believe this is where we're supposed to find Kirito. This feels way too crazy!"

"You can say that again, Yuuki."

Seriously, in a city like this, which Vabel estimated to be exactly as wide as the first floor of Aincrad, Leafa could make a rough guess that this place must be really big. And, judging by how shocked the 'SAO' survivors were, that must mean that this place is really big.

Gigantic, even? Well, that would have meant that it would be difficult to find him.

And it's only worse when they accidentally lose Asuna in the crowd. Damn it!

"It's bad enough that we don't know where to go, the money that we managed to make from our side jobs is about to run out, and it might be night soon and we wouldn't have enough money to pay for a single room," with all the problems on their plate, no one could really blame the girl for feeling a little stressed. "And there's so many of us... and all of us look too out of place."

It's so true, considering the fact that they're a large group of girls in weird outfits that show up out of nowhere and start wandering the city with no clear idea of where they were going.

Well, at least the people were nice to them and didn't treat them like some outsiders, but some stared at them way more than necessary. That was a little unnerving.

"Which direction do we head for now? I already forgot which is north and south already," sighed Lisbeth, rubbing the back of her neck. "Or should we just try heading for the really large tower in the centre of this town and hope we can find Asuna or Kirito?"

The tower of ivory stood dauntingly over every single being present, staring them down and challenging any and everything to test its worth. And yet, none of them needed to even attempt attacking it to know that it was probably the strongest piece of structure in this city.

After all, based on what Vabel told them, that was the Central Cathedral, where the ruler of this Human Empire resided, and thus operated from, maintaining order of this realm.

The fact that Kirito is supposed to be the right hand man of the ruler of this realm sounds all too impossible.

Then again, he's been here for three years, so they supposed he could have made it possible...

"I guess we just head there for now then," hummed Silica before perking up, her head turning towards a direction. The path paved before them was accompanied by rows of shops, and there, in the distance... "Oh, look! It's them! It's Kirito and Asuna!"

"Huh?" All girls immediately turned to where their young friend was indicating, and true to form, there they were; Asuna, the regal rapier-wielder, accompanied by the swordsman in black—though with different clothes and two different swords clipped to his waist instead of his back, that was still him.

It was the person they came to save, Kirito.

"K-Kirito..." Muttered Vabel, too slow to actually respond before Yuuki had been the first to charge forwards, throwing herself at the boy, who barely responded quickly enough to actually stop and get tackled into a hug.

"Kiritoooooo..!" Her muffled screaming in his chest was clear as she finally pulled back, teary-eyed. "You're okaaay..!"

"A-Ah, yeah, I am," he breathed out, looking to everyone else. "Girls... Whoa."

He would have never thought that he'd be seeing anyone back home any time soon, given the fact that he was literally trapped here for a little too long for his tastes. Three years here may not have translated to three actual years in the real world, but three years here still felt that way, and he was starting to feel like he was losing himself.

Yet, here they were... perhaps not everyone, of course, but they were still here.

He knew they wouldn't forget him. It's only been a few days for them, maybe..? For him, three years have come and gone. And here they are, with him once more.

"I... Ahh," he let out a sigh, smiling softly. "I... missed all of you."

"O-Onii-chan!"

"Kirito-kun, y-you're okay now..!"

"Thank God you're alright! We didn't know what we'd... Urgh!"

"Kirito..."

Getting to meet all of his friends again... It feels like a dream.

He's really thankful that it's not.

* * *

Night time—Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—20th August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Night had rolled in by the time that the group (nine girls and one guy) had finally reached the Central Cathedral, as it was already getting close to night time anyways.

Entering the gigantic tower was almost... well, it was almost unimaginable. It was imposing, and thinking about actually stepping foot in there was just a scary feeling all on its own. So to see Kirito looking so confident and greeting the nuns and some of the Integrity Knights inside the tower as they passed the group by was surprising.

Seeing some of the knights treat him with such respect only solidified the fact that he is indeed of high position here, just as Emiya had told them.

Nonetheless, they used some form of elevator to travel all the way to the fiftieth floor of the tower, making some small talk here and there but otherwise pretty quiet throughout the entire ordeal.

How could anyone even think of saying anything, when this entire time, all of their heads were filled with nothing but questions.

What had Kirito been doing in this world, having existed in this world for three whole years to experience the laws and ways of this reality? Is he still alright, even if he had been separated from reality for three years? How had life been here, perhaps having to fight his way through to make it?

That last one was probably wrong, considering that this world wasn't heavily populated by monsters like every other VR game worlds. Here, civilisation is strong, and there were so many villages and towns and people... well, it made sense why there wasn't a strong concern for monsters in the first place.

After a while of walking, they reached upon two grand doors that looked almost like the entrance to a boss room in 'SAO'. Kirito easily pushed the two doors open, and they walked into a large council room with a large table and many chairs, with three people sitting inside.

The only boy inside perked up, momentarily shocked by the number of girls behind his best friend before shaking his head. This was not the time. "Kirito, there you are. What's going on here?"

"Long story, and I want to listen to it all the same," sighed the boy, taking a seat beside the other lad. "Everyone... please sit down."

"Uhh... Sure, I guess," everyone shared nervous looks with one another, but eventually took their seats, feeling alien in this room despite knowing that their friend was here.

The silence didn't last very long as they thought it would, as Kirito had spoken up quite quickly to start things off. "Everyone, this is Eugeo and Alice, my friends from Rulid Village. And this is Lady Quinella, the pontifex and ruler of the Human Empire."

Everyone perked up at the mention of the last name. So this extremely beautiful woman was the ruler of the Human Realm? And he has to work with her?

"Guys, these are... old friends of mine that I met a long time ago," he began, taking in a deep breath. "That's Asuna, that's Vabel. We have Lisbeth and Leafa too. Silica's there. Over there is Sinon, with Yuuki to her right. The twins are Premiere and Tia."

"A... pleasure to meet you."

"Not—Urgh... Likewise..."

That slip-up was a mistake on Quinella's part, still feeling a little bit of that animosity towards the girl from earlier, but decides that she may as well try to be civil, if only just to not make her love look terrible.

No doubt, this was not exactly the best start to things, and everyone still had their reasons for feeling this way, but Kirito was just glad that no one were actually feeling hostility towards anyone. He could deal with not having to stop girls from fighting.

Introductions out of the way, he turned his attention towards Asuna, who looked back. "Asuna, might I ask... how'd you girls know that I was here?"

"Oh, that. Well... we visited a village in Eastabarieth, I think? Anyways, we met this girl, and she told us that you worked here. So, we've been travelling since then to come here," answered the girl, looking around the room. "I... wasn't expecting this at all. So, you're the Second Ruler of the Human Empire?"

"You could say that," he sounded a little embarrassed, averting his gaze to the table. "I really don't even know how anything happened. And someone like me becoming the Second Ruler of an entire populace of people... Well, you can imagine how it must feel like."

'No kidding...' Went through everyone's heads, able to agree that it must have been way too crazy for him.

"That all aside," everyone could see how a smile split across Kirito's face. "It's... it's good to see you girls. Three years, I think? Maybe even more. I honestly can't believe that we're here now, and I get to meet you again."

"You can say that again!" Chirped Yuuki, impervious to the awkward mood in the air—her bright and bubbliness was a breath of fresh air, and they truly appreciated this. "This place is really cool! I bet you get to do a lot of cool stuff too, huh?"

"Not necessarily, but they're important, for sure," nodded the boy. "After all, with the wellbeing of the people at stake here, of course we've got to take things seriously. It's bad enough that we're constantly being threatened by the Dark Forces, so we send soldiers regularly to handle them at the borders. Although. things are looking pretty great for us, so we've not much to worry of."

"That's... good to hear," hummed Vabel.

Now, of course, even if Kirito was dense (Klein always reminds him whenever he's being a thick-skulled idiot, after all), he knew when to read the mood of the air. He learnt of such after always being present for boss fight meetings, and after having been present for just about every meeting, he had developed that skill of his without even asking to.

And, well... he's not sure if he's meant to be proud about that.

Because right now, anyone would be a fool not to know that things were tense. It was almost intimidating to him, but since he's also usually the one that handles the councils with the pontifex and the Integrity Knights, he's kind of gotten used to every feel.

Although this felt a little too odd.

And, well... every meeting thus far hadn't been this tense. And awkward!

He looked around the room and he could tell that everyone wanted this silence to end. The awkwardness that they were feeling could probably kill a chatterbox, and as improbable and ironic as that sounded, no one wanted to discount that event from happening.

If he could read minds, he would have been blessed with such interesting stories of their own.

'He... He's lived three years with his friends,' were Asuna's thoughts, which were admittedly the only 'positive' one thus far. She couldn't help the soft smile as she looked at both... Eugeo and Alice, was it? To know that Kirito had gotten to live three years here with them made her feel glad that he has at least good company.

She had worried how things had been for him when he entered this world ever since they were told about this by Kikuoka. For as awful as it sounded, at least this world hadn't been cruel to him, and that was all she could ask him.

'He... has a lot of female friends,' Eugeo didn't know what to feel about this particular trivia. Kirito, for as odd as he can be sometimes, was a really good person. He had, after all, been patient enough to teach him swordsmanship for months, which was what gave him the strength to take the path to find Alice and rescue her.

So really, given his nature, of course Kirito was going to have a lot of friends. The fact that most of them are female is... well, a little strange, but he wasn't going to comment, if only because he respected his best friend and knew the guy wasn't a playboy.

'...So, Kirito met other people before..?' Thought Alice, frowning. She knew that she had been kidnapped so long ago, when they were very young, and had then lived years away from her childhood friends. But when had he met them?

He said three years ago, but from what she knows... hmm, maybe Kirito had disappeared sometime after she had been taken, and came to meet them. That would explain the inconsistencies in some parts of the story; that he had forgotten all about Eugeo and Alice, that Eugeo actually has no memory of Kirito from when they were children, and that these girls seem to know him.

'Why..?' Despair was something Quinella had only felt once, and that was with Kirito's hands around her throat as he sought to fuck her the first night, though she was pardoned from such a fate only because of his generosity.

But right now, right now, the feeling was only triple of what she felt back then at the sight of all these girls that claim to know Kirito since so long ago—and that Asuna in particular, treating him like he was hers..! It was awful! Who did they think they were?!

Kirito was, at the end of the day, blissfully unaware of the raging storm in everyone's minds right now, because his sanity might not have survived if he had heard even a glimpse of what was going on.

So even if he didn't know it, he had the unconscious feeling of gratitude welling up in him for no apparent reason.

"So," he managed to cut this silence with just his voice, and everyone focused on him. "How do we do this... Alright then, listen up. Starting tomorrow, I'm about to start working in Norlangarth's Sword Mastery Academy, in North Centoria. Although, I'll have to discuss with the headmaster of the school to decide my shifts so that it doesn't impede my work time here. Then, I need to see all of you to ask some questions. Can you girls stay in Rulid Village?"

"Rulid Village?" Asked Leafa. "Is that where you've lived these three years?"

The memory of breezes and sunlight, even if it had just been a few days since he's just been there, has him smiling. Even the time when he and Eugeo had swung at the Gigas Cedar endlessly with a bone axe is warm. "Yeah. It's a wonderful, beautiful place. I know that you won't regret living there."

"And... what about you?" Asked Vabel, frowning. "You're not... living in the academy, are you?"

"What? Oh, Goddess no. I live in Rulid Village too, so of course I'm coming with you," his shrug that came too easily got everyone to sweat-drop, the serious air from earlier becoming silly—his ability at work there. "Not sure if there's any place for you, but there's a lot of space, I think. Well, even if there isn't, I guess I can delay my transfer to the academy and—"

"Build a house? You know how that went last time!"

"Stuff it! I know we failed the last time we took the job, but we can do it this time, I just know it!"

Suddenly seeing Kirito and Eugeo banter like children took everyone by surprise, but it did make for an amusing sight, and it didn't stop the girls from smiling, happy to see that nothing has changed with the boy who had captured all their hearts.

Alice was no stranger to the sight, but seeing all his friends looking at him like that just... it felt wrong, and she forced down the feeling, opting to just smile.

Quinella didn't bother to quash the feelings. She understood that she was weak, and she embraced it.

She hated this.

* * *

The Next Day—Underworld, Rulid Village—21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

When everyone arrived at Rulid Village the night prior, everyone had been far too tired to even think about sightseeing that they jumped straight to sleep, not even minding if they had foregone bathing—something that the girls, in particular, would have been extremely unnerved by but decided to make an exception for just this one case.

Kirito in particular didn't care. He really wanted to sleep.

When the Solus had risen and greeted the inhabitants of this world, everyone had been up and about, tending to the farms, livestock, and getting firewood.

Kirito had been up early this time, putting on his clothes that he 'borrowed' (totally stole) from the Central Cathedral when they escaped the prison in the basement. Thankfully, no one had to worry about building a new house since Gasupht had decided to renovate the house and increased living space below ground (wow, what a surprise).

So everyone got to sleep underground... Wow, that sounded pretty cool.

Nonetheless, things were starting off pretty good, actually!

"I didn't know you could add these two spices together... I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thank you, Asuna...san."

"Ah, it's not a problem, Alice-san. I'm happy to help."

His long-time dream (at least one of them anyways) has finally become reality—he would get to watch both Alice and Asuna cook together, and then eat their work! It was going to be awesome!

While the two weren't clearly there yet until they're probably comfortable with one another, this was a good step, which made him happy.

And everyone else were here at the table as well.

'I've seen Sinon without her pointy ears before. Err, her cat ears,' thought Kirito as he looked at the other girls. 'But Yuuki and Leafa... Wow, they look cute.'

An innocent thought on his part, as he hadn't tried to mean anything from that, but he was still glad nonetheless that he hadn't said that out loud.

One because he doubted the girls would take that well, and two because it would probably confuse Eugeo and Alice as to why he would call them out for not having pointy ears.

Another matter that he thought about was their clothes. As they knew that the outfits they came in were somehow 'blessed' to be much more durable than normal armour, and since it looked too out-of-place, the girls had to change into normal clothes to fit into society. And, at least for most of them, they were pretty good with the change.

Except Vabel. Wow, she looked different... but still very pretty, of course.

"So Kirito," the boy was brought out of his thoughts when Eugeo called him, black eyes staring into green orbs. "Since you're going to be working in Centoria from now on, are you even going to have time to return here?"

"Hmm, good point... I'll probably see if there's a place I can rent there or something," he shrugged his shoulders, a little worried. 'I could ask Quinella... but I don't want to take advantage of her.'

He may not really feel guilty about what he did to her, but he knows that what he did was technically 'wrong', so he kind of needed to get himself under control and treat her right.

And it is his fault for making her fall in love with him. She's a tad bit too obsessed with him, he realises, and he can only wonder what he's going to do with her.

'In the future, if things get too out of hand... well, I'll burn that bridge to Hell when I reach it,' he thought, grinning once more as a joke easily jumped from his tongue. "After all, with everything that's going on, my wallet's a little heavy, don't you think?"

While everyone rolled their eyes at that comment, Eugeo chuckled back, nodding. "Well, of course it's heavy. You worked hard for it, so you deserve it."

Kirito, who had been prepared for a retort, was a little taken aback by that. "Ohh... Why are you so nice? Now I feel a little bad, h-haha..."

A good start this morning, even as the tables get turned on him and everyone laugh at him.

"Aww, but you have to go already... And we only just found you again, Onii... Kirito-kun," quickly corrected herself Leafa, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from Selka and Alice from that small slip-up. "You really have to go now, huh?"

"Yeah, we were hoping to catch up with you on things," sighed Lisbeth. "But knowing the sort of position, you're really busy."

"Yeah, can't be helped, can it? The faster I go, the faster I can get my shift, and then the faster I can properly plan everything out, and then I might be lucky enough to be able to spend more time here again," he says simply.

He sips on his tea afterwards, the girls honestly taken aback by how responsible he sounded. Certainly not something that they hear very often from him—the years here have been very kind to him indeed, making him wiser and more responsible.

Honestly. It's almost like he's a different person, but they know that he's still Kazuto Kirigaya deep inside. For as impressive of a title that he holds, he's still the person that they knew of long ago.

"And you girls, do take care of yourselves, yeah? I'll try to get things done as quickly as I can but I can't promise I'll be home in time for lunch," and again, he's never away without his quips. "Take that into consideration."

"Heh... Hehe, yeah! We heard you, Kirito!" Snickered Yuuki, everyone in the house smiling along.

Kazuto, too, felt himself lighter than ever. As long as things can stay this way, he had no qualms.

* * *

Hours Later—Underworld, Norlangarth North Empire, Swords Mastery Academy —21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

There was much to be done in the village, in the city, and just about everywhere else.

But Kirito was glad to know that he had a lot of good friends. Friends who were willing to help out with things despite not having to.

For now, since they don't really have a proper job or anything, all of them are currently residing in Rulid Village, ready to help out with anything that needed attention. Alice, since she's technically still an Integrity Knight and she is required here to begin with, is there as well.

Which would make it odd for Eugeo to be following Kirito to his new workplace. After all, they had all agreed that Eugeo would be working in Rulid Village, given the fact that he's the most accustomed to the village, and that he was most comfortable working there.

He's also very glad that he doesn't have to waste his life chopping away at a tree uselessly too. Bonus!

But if anyone ever thought about things properly, it would make sense why he was here. After all, this supposedly 'new workplace' of Kirito's was basically their old academy.

"This feels odd," says the boy, gripping the sheathe of his blue blade with a nervous hum. "I mean, try to think about it. We were studying, doing things like normal. Then, suddenly, two people try to rape our pages. We managed to save them... murdered one, unfortunately, and cut off someone's arms off. Then, we get arrested by Alice, get sent to the Cathedral after our pages cry watching us leave, we fight the Integrity Knights, you somehow win the pontifex's favour and become her right hand man, work there for so long, and now we're coming back here. We didn't even graduate."

"...Please don't mention any of that," sighed Kirito as he rubbed his temples. He could totally understand the cause of his best friend's restlessness. In fact, even he felt stressed thinking about it. "We're technically criminals. We—Well, I killed, and now we're... pardoned? Like, by the Goddesses, I don't even know what to say. Yes, it's very weird."

"Yeah, that sums it all up quite nicely," sighed the boy.

Seriously, they had little to worry about returning to the academy. The dilemma? The possibility of meeting their previous valets and their pages.

Of course, they knew that none of the students cared anymore, as the students are more than happy to learn from Kirito now, having requested that he come to teach them. It's nice, for sure, but there's still that nagging feeling at the back of their minds.

Eugeo offered a pat on his friend's back, a smile that helped him a lot more than others might think. "Don't worry about it, I know you'll do great. In fact, don't hesitate to call me for help, yeah? And, even if you get into trouble, you have two powerful swords to protect you."

"Heh, I guess you're right about that," scoffed the ravenette, his gaze moving from his Night Sky Sword (named by Eugeo, which was a really beautiful name)... to the beautiful gift from Quinella, as a sign of their 'friendship'.

Or love, depending on whom you asked.

The design felt a little girly for him to use, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he promised himself that he would use it someday in a fight. He didn't doubt its power, just that he had that stupid thing humans have called 'dignity' to even picture himself fighting with a dainty-looking weapon.

Nonetheless, he decided that he may as well take both of them because, well, it wasn't like he was going to keep the gift in a chest. That would, again, be rude, and he doubted it could fit to begin with.

And yeah, it looked very pretty.

Very nice.

"And thanks for the offer. I'll hold you on that," continued the boy. "To be honest, I can't wait to see Ronye and Tiese again. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them."

"We both do," chuckled the other boy in agreement. "Maybe, sometime, when we're free, we can bring them to Rulid Village with us. Then all of us can eat together, yeah? Asuna's really good at cooking. Almost as good as Alice."

"No kidding. Her cooking improved throughout the years," remembering how breakfast tasted was just... oh crap, he better stop thinking about it before he starts flooding the floor with just his drool. "It was really delicious. Man, and I probably wouldn't be able to go back home to—"

"Kirito-senpai!"

"Eugeo-senpai!"

Both boys froze in their places, looking around when they heard their names called. Then, they turned to the entrance of the academy... and there they were.

In the typical uniform of the trainee swordsmen students, the girls looked just the same as they had before... but they looked happy. So, so happy, that they were beginning to cry, almost unable to stand in their place long enough.

Both boys looked at each other for just a moment before they just grinned and turned back to their pages, both raising their arm in the air.

"Hey, girls. We may not have graduated, but you don't mind if we came visiting, right?"

"Not exactly the best reunion, but is it okay enough?"

How else were they meant to greet the girls that had been the ones to have learnt under them? That, even if they may have just been people in their lives, they were also people they cared for all the same.

Kirito didn't mind when the girls skipped to their sides, Tiese hugging her valet while Ronye gripped his hand and bounced on the spot, joy radiating off of them.

"O-Of course we don't mind! We're glad the both of you are back..!"

"The both of you are okay..! I-I'm so glad..!"

Anyone looking outside at the entrance of the academy would have seen two boys wearing uniforms of unknown origin standing in place while trying to console two crying girls, wide smiles on their faces the entire time.

To the four of them, it felt just like old times.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

As I write this, it's exactly 12 o' clock in the morning, and it's the exam month. Alas, I could not keep true to my self-promise and not write a bloody story.

And here I am. Well, damn.

And yes, as I publish this, it is 11.00 a.m. Like hell I was going to stay up at midnight to publish just one chapter.

Anyways, nothing too long for now. Short and sweet, because I actually am losing brain cells from not writing stories for so long. Trust me, I'll get back into the rhythm soon enough, and I'll be able to write properly soon. Not author's block (thus far, I haven't experienced one yet, and I hope I can keep that up), just haven't written in such a long time.

So yeah. Back again.


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 10: Lost Too Much Time

* * *

Underworld, Norlangarth North Empire, Swords Mastery Academy —21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Honestly, Kazuto didn't know what Kikuoka was thinking. Sure, being put in a Virtual World while his real body had poison inside of it is a nice thing to do since he didn't have to worry about boredom and anything like that, but he would have at least liked a small notice, or a contract or _something_!

Well, to be fair, he kind of knew what he was going to do since he's already dived into this world countless of times during his part-time, although he would always never remember what happened in the world because, for some reason, they were being a little too discreet for no reason.

A palpable reason was that, obviously, befitting Kikuoka's position in the Japanese government and the reason of its existence, it was to be used for developing 'human' souls capable of combat so that they may actually use A.I. in battles, which came with far too many advantages.

One, actual human lives that would have to be out there on the battlefield could be reduced. No one had to worry about anyone ever being in danger and getting themselves killed.

Two, with artificial human souls being trained to have advanced combat prowess, they would be able to combat the enemy with absolute ease, securing Japan's position as a powerful country.

Third and finally, it was _too easy_. They could just mass produce super soldiers in just a few weeks, once the souls can be cultivated and trained in the Virtual World. A few weeks would equate to a number of years in the virtual world, after all, so more and more soldiers can just be pumped out, ready for battle.

The thought was terrifying. Who wouldn't find it scary? The potential to simply produce soldiers that are more skilled than professionals who had to train for years, when all it took for them were _weeks_—a stark contrast to years—you're facing off against a powerhouse.

But still, the fact that this world wasn't some war-torn world but really a medieval setting with so many kind people... he's not sure what he's supposed to understand from this.

He would have thought that, if they wanted to create soldiers that can fight in_ their world_—a world that, mind you, is too advanced for its own good because of the absurd humans occupying Earth that they decide to make use of their 'big' brains to make weapons like guns and nukes—so shouldn't they be in a world of guns, like 'GGO'?

And not a world of medieval fantasy?

Sometimes, he doesn't know. Maybe he's just crazy or he's not smart enough, but by God, humans are just weird sometimes.

But really, he felt happy to be here. Why wouldn't he be? He had the chance to come here and experience a life he never had. He got to meet such good people like Eugeo, and Sortiliena, Alice, Cardinal, Charlotte, Ronye, Tiese, and so many more...

Life here was so nice. Relaxing, calm... a mere illusion to the fact that the Dark Forces, an entire population of creatures that he has no idea of, were planning to invade the Human Realm and lay waste to everything, thus claiming the lands for their own.

That wasn't something he had known when he had come here three years ago, though.

Three years ago, he was simply Kirito, a child of the Dark God Vector. Amnesiac, lost, and with no place to go, he met Eugeo in the forest, swinging a large bone axe at the Gigas Cedar, an enormous tree that made Yggdrasil look pitiful in comparison and simply taunted them with the knowledge that they'd probably never be able to fell the tree.

Kirito lived in Rulid Village alongside Eugeo. He learnt of the rules of the world from his brother figure and Selka, who was the sister of the girl Eugeo wanted to find. Then, some things happen, and they somehow go on a journey towards the city to become elite swordsmen and find out what's going on.

They become students. Shit happens, Eugeo's eye blows up (and he gets it back, thankfully), they get arrested by Alice, get sent to the Cathedral, and they make the reckless decision to climb the cathedral while fighting every Integrity Knight. They meet Cardinal, learn the terrible fate of the Human Realm, then decide to confront the Administrator.

The story, however, changes when Eugeo and Alice are the ones that are sent flying out of the cathedral, and it is Kirito that makes his way forwards.

Perhaps, in another world, Kirito would have been the one to have taken the plunge with Alice, and Eugeo would make the bold decision to make the ascent.

None of that, however, matters anymore. Kirito and Eugeo are here now, where they had first started training to become proper swordsmen. And it's made even better that their pages are with them right now, talking with them and helping to make thing so much livelier, which was certainly enough to take his mind off of darker matters.

Things haven't changed much here, but it seems that most of the students recognise them as 'those two ex-students that got arrested'—Eugeo was more popular than him since he was always liked by his peers due to his kindness (and everyone votes for him as the 'most handsome' student there is, which was a little embarrassing for him), and Kirito as the 'Second Ruler of the Human Realm'.

It also helps(?) since Eugeo helps a lot around the academy, so many of the students really like him. Kirito... ehh, not really? He's not entirely displeased by this, but it just feels weird. Just a little bit. And maybe, just _maybe_, a little annoying.

"So, how is life here in the academy? Are people treating you well, even with... well, you know," Eugeo didn't exactly want to bring up bad memories, but he cared about their pages' wellbeing.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Tiese to smile widely at him, nodding. "Mm! Everyone doesn't really mind what happened, and we've been keeping up with our studies. Granted, we never did get replacements for valets because... well, we asked not to."

"Is that so..?" Hummed Kirito, an undecipherable look on his face before he turned his attention to his own page (is she his page? Or _was_ his page? This is confusing). "And how is Frenica? Is she... Is she doing alright?"

"Oh, Frenica? Right, she's been... she's been holding up," sighed Ronye. "It was rough for her at first, but she's okay now! I can tell you that she's much happier than she used to be."

"That so? That's good to hear," he felt a small weight lift off his shoulders, a smile easily splitting his face. "Is she like the three of you girls as well? Considering that you-know-what happened, does she not have a valet as well?"

"Yeah, but all of us are still pretty good!" Nodded the brunette. "In fact, she helps us take care of your rooms, since she didn't really want anything to do with her previous valet... But that aside! We're really glad the both of you are alright, Kirito-senpai, Eugeo-senpai. You look good too."

"Right. We hadn't heard much from the both of you for quite some time already," nodded Tiese with a grin, said expression morphing into a curious one as she placed a hand on her breast. "Though, now that I think about it, is it true? Will the both of you be teaching here?"

"Not sure. All that we _do_ know is from what Eldrie told us, although I wonder where is—"  
"Yes, Kirito? May I assist you with something?"

Only years of having been through so many tense situations prevented him from yelping, although the flinching was entirely by reflex. The knight in purple was there, his sword present and his valour never far.

Kirito blinked a few more times before sighing. "Eldrie, good to see you. You've been instructing here too, huh?"

Certainly, the knight of chivalry and flowers (who would have thought that he loved flowers? Apparently, he was pretty good at gardening and making flower crowns. Alice told him that) hadn't said much ever since he started teaching here. The only thing they could assume was that he enjoyed his new work very much.

Such an assumption could truly be proven true by the brighter look on his face, even if he does indeed say how he does miss everyone back in the Cathedral.

"Indeed. And I had the opportunity to meet some old friends of mine and visit my parents," said the man with a smile. "Sortiliena and Volo... I never thought I would get to meet them again, and they were in the pink of health."

"Liena-senpai... that's good to hear," grinning, Kirito turned his attention towards the buildings of the academy. "Well, Ronye and Tiese, you already know this, but I have to teach here too, since the students insisted."

"Ooh, that'll be so much fun!" Ronye bounced on the spot with a bright smile. "I know you'll make classes interesting! And your demonstrations... ehehe..."

"Eh? Ronye, I think you should calm down..." Nervously chuckled the redhead as she patted the blushing brunette on the shoulder.

While the other two men looked at her with a clear understanding for what she was referring to, Kirito was the dense one, tilting his head in confusion.

What was she talking about when she said _demonstrations_?

He could do that, sure.

And suddenly, the knight seemed to perk up. "Oh, wait, you said that you were going to have a position here? Weren't you going to—"

"Oh, shoot! I almost forgot!" Almost cursing his bad memory at times and getting too caught up in the conversation, Kirito rushed off ahead. "Eugeo, come on!"

"Wha—Kirito, wait up!" Not too unused to his best friend's hastiness, he made to rush after the boy, with both of their pages in tow. "Umm, see you later, Eldrie!"

"Right," nodding, the knight stared at the retreating backs of the group until they were probably out of view. And then, he turned towards the sky, with just one thought in mind. 'I wonder what ma and pa would like for souvenirs...'

Thankfully, none of them had talked for so long to the point that they were half an hour late—that would have not been a good impression to the headmaster, for certain.

It helped that both their pages were here to help them navigate around the academy, even if Kirito and Eugeo still remember this place. After all, they had been here for so long, and memorised the layouts of the academy.

It didn't take long for them to reach the headmaster's room, which was certainly fancier than they would have liked; the door was a redwood sort of door, ornate and very smooth. One could imagine that this room belonged to a duke's room, not a principal of a school.

"Honestly, I really doubt that anyone would want to learn the 'Aincrad Style' anyways. It's not _that_ great."  
"But it is, Kirito-senpai! I heard that you defeated Volo-senpai in your duel, which is unheard of. Plus, _we_ use it ourselves, and it's great!"

"A-Ahaha... Technically, that's off the records. Unofficially."  
"That's still a win, Eugeo-senpai!"

Jeez, these girls were too nice. But that's one good thing about them, for certain.

With a deep intake of breath, Kirito draws his knuckles back to knock on the door—

*Creak...*

"You needn't knock the door, Kirito. You may enter."  
"Eh?"

And the door decides to open itself without him needing to swing it inwards.

There, inside the room, was a familiar face that they didn't exactly get to see again after their first meeting altogether to discuss the Human Realm's future.

Short stature, large hat, spectacles, curly locks...

"Cardinal?" Blinked Eugeo.

His best friend's response repeated, only stronger. "Ehhh?!"

* * *

Meanwhile—Underworld, Rulid Village—21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Having to know that nine girls had come all the way to Centoria to find their friend... well, Alice respected their determination. Who knows what sort of challenges they had to deal with on the way to find him.

Three years... Three years away from their friend, wondering what has happened to them, having to live with the knowledge that he might not be the same...

She understood that. She could still see that Eugeo was still the same boy he was before; kind, very kind. He was also shy, timid to a point, but his heart was always in the right place. His smiles were uplifting, and his spirit was strong now. No longer was he just a boy scared of others, but strong enough to grasp his fate with both hands and wield his sword to protect everyone.

After all, it was palpable when the fact that Eugeo wanted to save Alice was brought to light.

Kirito, however... she didn't know.

He wasn't different, for certain. He was... he was still the same boy as he had been, a little fun and energetic, and perhaps a little 'dumb' for a lack of a better term, but he was amazing all the same.

But the fact that he had really become a child of the Dark God Vector... he lost his memories. He came to Rulid Village three years ago and met Eugeo. Eugeo, too, seems to have forgotten him.

What happened to the two of them?

The blonde sighed. She had all her memories returned to her, and she remembered everything; the vivid days with both boys by her side, her little sister who was now so strong and so mature, the mistake she made to move forwards and stepping on unholy grounds, and ultimately being kidnapped and turned into an Integrity Knight against her own will.

What happened in the meantime? What had happened to Kirito and Eugeo back then?

She remembered, to a point that Kirito had attempted to assault Deusolbert (so he had been the one to have arrested her back then...) with his bone axe, but failed to do so.

Eugeo... she pitied him. He froze in place, was too scared, and held back due to the 'Seal of the Right Eye', which she heard that he broke when trying to fight off Raios and Humbert from raping their pages.

And she too broke her seal... when she had promised to herself that she would no longer allow herself to be bound by the shackles of this world, and make her own decisions. Eugeo helped her achieve that.

But what of Kirito? For some strange reason, he seemed to be unrestrained by anything much, as evidence on the day of her arrest, he had willingly and successfully attacked Deusolbert, no such thing freezing him in place.

So... did he break his long ago? Had he broken his seal once?

'Too many questions, but I highly doubt any of them would mean much for now,' sighed the girl, rubbing her arm. 'Maybe he wasn't thinking... Urgh, this is too much.'

The headache she was getting required her attention, although something else did too.

"So, you have a sister too, huh?"  
"Yup! Her name's Ran, and she's really smart and cool!"

Alice didn't dislike the girls, far from it really. While it just felt odd, she didn't let that stop her from getting to know them, and they are really nice.

Asuna's really good at cooking, so she got to learn a few things from her. Yuuki was just too energetic, and the fact that she had a sister of her own allowed her to quickly befriend Selka. The other girls were out doing things of their own; she recalled seeing Lisbeth fixing some farming equipment, Sinon helping with hunting, and Vabel meeting the chief of the village to ask him if he required help for anything.

They're all really nice, but she wondered what their relation to Kirito was.

Of course, he must be someone really important to them if they did so much to find him, after everything that's happened. But... she just needed to know from their very own lips.

Or, at least, she wanted to hear it from one of the people she was closest to... or, as close as she was, she supposed.

"Asuna-san," the blonde called, the girl sitting beside her with a cup of tea in hand perking up. "Might I ask a few things? Regarding Kirito, I mean."

"Mmm? Oh, sure," she set her cup down, nodding. "Is there anything you'd like to know?"

"You said that you met Kirito three years ago," she began—again, he lived in Rulid Village three years ago since he returned here as an amnesiac. So that must mean Kirito _had_ left the village at one point, and met the girls then. "How was he like?"

"Hmm... Well, how do I put it..." Something akin to a thoughtful look was present on the lass's face, but she was able to come up with a proper answer soon enough. "He was... well, he wasn't like he is now. If he were an animal, and I mean it by personality, he'd be a wolf."

"A wolf?" Now that was an unexpected response. _Kirito_? The boy who smiled a lot, always got into friendly arguments with Eugeo and doing crazy stuff. _That_ Kirito? "You can't be serious."

"Oh, he certainly was," chuckled the girl. "He often kept to himself, distancing himself from a lot of people. He was a 'solo player', if you would. But he was also reliable. Even if he didn't approach people as he does now, he always does help if you asked... He's kind, he's strong, he's also the reason why I'm alive now."

"Alive?" She couldn't help the curious tone she adopted, now truly interested in the story.

Asuna, though, her face turned a little sadder. "Well, yeah... Thing is, something bad happened. Something really bad, and I lost the will to live. I felt like it wouldn't be worth living anymore, because at the end of the day, we were still going to die. What use was it to keep fighting..?"

The first day in 'Sword Art Online' was the worst thing ever. To be trapped in there, and incapable of returning home. Knowing that they could really die in there, and they'd never get to see their parents ever again...

It was a painful memory. Everyone had lost hope back then, and morale was at an all-time low.

But... But that moment, when she had foolishly entered the dungeons on her own and slaughtered Lizardmen without a care, only to then have almost been killed because her weapon had broken...

A black sword cuts through.

It brings a soft smile to her face. "He had saved me, and a lot of other pla... people. I think, if he hadn't been there, I wouldn't have cared anymore. I think I would have died..."

"Asuna-san..." The girl felt taken aback. The sheer respect, the adoration in the girl's tone was clear, and it made her... what did it make her feel?

"I owe him a lot. _We_ owe him a lot, so that was why we wanted to come looking for him," she shook her head, looking to Alice. "I heard that he got into trouble, but to know that he's had you looking after him... thank you, Alice-san. And I promise, all of us will fight with you to protect the people of Underworld."

"Oh, it's fine. I don't mind. After all, he always does tend to get himself into situations that are far too dangerous for his own good," sighed Alice, shaking her head. "And... thank you for sharing that story with me, Asuna-san. I promise you, nothing worse will ever happen to him. After all, it's not just me who's looking after him, is it?"

"Eh? Wha—N-No! That's not how it is!" The way that Asuna's face was just consumed by an atomic bomb of a blush was amusing, even if it did confirm Alice's feelings on one thing.

The girl before her was in love with him.

* * *

Back in the Swords Mastery Academy, Kirito was doing his best to focus on Cardinal's words, most of which just went over his head because he still can't believe it.

After years, _centuries_ of being a hermit, she has finally decided that she may as well live in this world.

Her ultimate conclusion? Become the principal of the same school that Kirito, the 'fated hero of Underworld', went to.

It was a far cry from being the best idea that she could have possibly enacted, but she explained that it would give her a 'base' of sorts, and that she would no longer have to worry about too many things like being separate from the rest of the world. She has, also, promised that she would attend any future councils should she be called for.

"Sure... Given the fact that you and Quinella both hate each other's guts, it would be a blessing if the two of you can actually work together," sighed Kirito as he rubbed his temples, not sure if the Ruler of the Human Realm would be able to stop herself from killing her nemesis on first sight.

"Don't underestimate us, Kirito. I assure you, I will be able to handle myself," she shook her head. "Rather, it is Quinella who needs to control her temper." Yup, there's the insult.

Eugeo and the girls chuckled nervously at the interaction between the two, half-expecting something like this. "Well... it's good to see that you're doing fine now. Had things gone differently, who knows what would have happened, huh?"

"Perhaps I'd be dead. Perhaps the world would be destroyed. Nobody knows," shrugged the little girl. "Nonetheless, I've decided that you shall indeed only teach on the first day of the week. You _are_ already busy with matters of your own, so I shan't bother you too much."

"That's... oh, well then that's fine," blinked Kirito. "So it's the day after rest days?"

"Yes. On that day alone, I shall allow you to conduct your demonstration of the 'Aincrad Style' to the students. Of course, they understand that you'll be busy with things in the Cathedral, so this should be manageable," then, she turned to look at Eugeo. "And what of you, Eugeo? Do you intend to help Kirito?"

"Umm... No, I don't think so. I still have my duties in the village to see to, so that's not happening any time soon," chuckled the boy. "Although, I might just visit whenever I have time. It's been so long since we came here, after all. Oh, and I'd want to meet Golgorosso-senpai!"

"And Sortiliena-senpai too, though they're probably busy with work on their ends," hummed the ravenette. "Well, that's that then. My work starts... three days from now. Alright. For now, I'd better pay the cathedral a visit, see if there's anything that has to be done, then I'll return to the village."

"I may as well follow you, just to make sure you don't do anything reckless or get pulled into some crazy stuff," sighed Eugeo, smiling to the new headmaster of this school. "Nonetheless, it was nice seeing you again, Cardinal."

"And the same to you boys as well," nodded the girl with a smile. "Now go. You've much to do, after all."

...

The girls knew that they couldn't exactly follow the boys to the cathedral, considering the fact that they're students here and still have to focus on their studies.

So they bade their farewells to their valets, watched as they took off simply on foot, watching them disappear into the streets.

The silence didn't remain for so long after they left. "So, Ronye... What do you want do now?"

"What do I want to do now..?" She repeated the question, humming for a little bit before chuckling nervously. "Well, at this time, the both of us will be cleaning Eugeo-senpai's and Kirito-senpai's rooms for them, but... well, we did that already."

"Hehe, yeah, we already have," laughed the redhead. "Well... want to go do some training?"

"Umm... sure!" With that, both Ronye and Tiese took their leave, passing by and greeting Eldrie, who was busy writing a letter as he sat cross-legged on the floor. He paused only to greet them in turn before redirecting his attention to his letter once more.

An odd sight, but no one wanted to say anything.

* * *

Two Weeks Later—Underworld, Rulid Village—4th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Much time has passed in this world, and Kirito knew the other girls weren't exactly used to things here.

After all, though all of them had indeed experienced world-diving prior to this and some had lived two years of their lives in a Virtual Reality world, this was the first time they entered a world that was _real_.

Real sensations, pain, movements of their body by their own will—it was all new to every one of them, so it's really impressive that they managed to adapt to this quite nicely. Although, to be fair, none of them had ever taken part in such difficult battles, as he and Eugeo had.

Against the goblins to save Selka. Against the Integrity Knights. Against Alice.

'And from what Asuna's told me, something big is coming our way,' he sipped on his tea, overlooking the wide patches of green, where he could see Premiere and Tia busy herding cattle. 'This is bad...'

He wasn't so remiss as to forget that there were two worlds in danger right now; both in the real one, seeing that the Ocean Turtle had just been attacked by terrorists, whose intentions are still unclear, as well in this world, where they had to worry about the people inside being attacked by the Dark Forces.

There's too many fights to fight, but that hasn't stopped him before.

As far as the prophecy goes based on Cardinal, there will come a time when the Dark Forces will unite and invade the Human Realm; this is called the 'Final Load Test'. The predicted scenario is that the wall dividing the Human Realm and the Dark Forces' land will break, hence allowing them to invade the humans' lands. From there, it will be an all-out battle between the two opposing forces to see who will collapse first and whatnot.

He knew there was no use hoping that none of his friends were going to take part in the fight; apparently, Vabel had sent the message to a lot of their friends, with detailed explanation about the entire situation, and they might just join the group in the war, if only to help Kirito out.

While he appreciated the sentiment, there's still the slight worry about those terrorists.

'Let's think here... What could they have come here for?' The Ocean Turtle is where his body is currently undergoing medication at, and it seems to be out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. 'For sure, there must be something of value here that they intend to take. The only thing that I can think of would be the 'Soul Translator'. It _is_ a valuable piece of machine. Or could it be something else?'

No... There was indeed another objective. To extract two Fluctlight Cubes.

Who? Eugeo and Alice.

The thought makes him frown, realizing why it's them; they are the only two Human units in Underworld that managed to overcome their 'Seal of the Right Eye', something of which was unable to be achieved by the other residents of Underworld. Even Bercouli, admittedly one of the oldest person alive, could not overcome his seal.

Still... Kikuoka and his team made it their mission to create human souls that could purposely kill. So why even create the seal in the first place? If the seal restricts their ability to think on their own and violate rules... what was the point?

'Unless, there's a two-faced person in their ranks...' That was a possibility, one that he couldn't entirely discount. After all, that could explain how the terrorists knew when and how to strike the Ocean Turtle. _Someone_ must have snuck the info to them.

Another question on his mind; how were they going to fight the Dark Forces? They had strong fighters in their ranks, and even Quinella (admittedly the strongest being alive, with Cardinal on-par, of course) on their side... but God, were things becoming complicated.

And one of them from the enemy ranks must have logged into this world using a SuperAccount too... If he's not wrong, it's probably the Dark God Vector himself, so that gave him an incredible advantage.

Apparently, Vabel had explained to him that there were SuperAccounts; user accounts that were much more powerful than normal accounts. They were capable of a multitude of things, and that would make them stronger than any normal person.

The only anomaly that he could actually think of even comparing to these SuperAccounts would be Eugeo, the Integrity Knights... and himself? Maybe? He doesn't want to brag, so... he'll just put himself as a possibility.

'We've got two worlds at war... This is seriously getting out of hand,' he let out a deep sigh, burying his face in his hands and feeling his head beginning to grow lighter. 'There are people we have to protect, and there are going to be people who might die... We can change all of that. If we work together, then..!'

"Neh, Kirito," the boy was broken out of his hyperactivity and over-thinking thanks to Asuna, who was looking at him weirdly. "Something the matter?"

"Asuna... I'm sorry. Thinking about what's going on outside of here," he admitted, looking back to the fields. He spots Yuuki training with Eugeo, his best friend getting thrown backwards from the sheer force of Yuuki's sword blow. Yup, even here, she's still the Zekken. "I have a bad feeling. Was Kikuoka able to identify any of them? These invaders that you told me about."

"No. If what you said is true, it probably hasn't even been a day in the real world," hummed the lass in worry. "So, we can't be sure about _what's_ happening... And all of us, we were really worried about you too."

"Huh? Me?" He blinked at that, his head raising so that he can stare at her. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well... they hijacked the Ocean Turtle and did something... apparently, the system of the place suffered a short-circuit of sorts, and your body should have been affected by this, yet you're still okay..." Her breath hitched for a moment before her shoulders sagged. "I'm really glad that you're okay... We wouldn't have known what to do if you..."

"Asuna..." That would have been out of his control, for sure. It's not like he was awake in the real world now, to be there and somehow fight back. He was stuck here, as a resident of this world, only able to fight the fight in this world. And yet... "Sorry for worrying you. None of this would have happened if I didn't let Johnny Black hit me, huh?"

"No... Sniff. No, it's not your fault," she forced herself not to cry, knowing that she had shed enough tears back then. He's here, still alive, and that makes her strong. "After all, something good came out of it, didn't it? You're here, able to help everyone here... Eugeo, Alice, everyone. I think, if you hadn't been injected back then, you wouldn't have been able to help everyone here. And I know you; just with Yuuki, Aiko, Kizmel... everyone, really. You promise to save them. And you'd do that for everyone here too, wouldn't you?"

This was no longer just a simulation. This was an actual _world_, with people and living beings and life. He had friends here, had people he wanted to protect, and he wanted to ensure this world was no longer threatened.

If things could go the way he'd want it to... he would never want Kikuoka to shut this world down. And he had that plan of his to construct bodies for the artificial human souls, right? Maybe he could do the same for Yuuki and her friends, while they still had time before they pass from AIDS.

So many people to save... and he's always trying so hard. She loved that about him.

"I... Hehe, yeah, I guess you're right," he didn't look as tired as he did earlier, a lot more calmer. "You know me a little too well, don't you?"

"Well, duh. You saved me, time and time again. First from the dungeons, second from the game, third from 'ALO', and even from Johnny Black. I think I should know you well enough after all of this," her hands clasped his face softly. Just like in the real world, he felt soft, yet strong. "I can't help but love you for that, can I, Kazuto?"

"Asuna..." In all his life, he'd _never_ heard her call him without honourifics, and to hear that... he was at a loss for words.

The girl laughed, before moving forwards to—

"Kirito, Asuna, I thought the both of you were thirsty and would want—What the?!"

"Wha—A-Alice!"  
"Alice?!"

Broken out from the peaceful trance after what had just transpired between the two, caught in the act by Kirito's childhood friend (although he didn't know that), the two turned as red as tomatoes, averting their gazes from one another as they stared in opposite directions.

The blonde stared them in disbelief, her mouth failing to form a coherent word as she stared at them wide-eyed, her body shaking as she stood.

"W-Wow, Eugeo looks l-like he's having trouble with Yuuki. I-I guess I should go and help him out," he sputtered out, barely running before he had even stood up.

"O-Okay! Take care!" Was all that Asuna responded with, still frozen in place and trying not to look at Alice in the face.

Had she did, though, she would have seen the anguish in her expressions, the seed of despair already sown...

* * *

Somewhere Else—Underworld, Dark Territory—21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Yes, this is rather nice..."  
"Ain't it?"

The two stared at each other, and though they looked like their real selves in this virtual world, that fact only made it better for the two.

Vassago, or PoH in this world, could not deny that the absolute power he felt in this avatar of his made him feel amazing. And everything here felt _real_, just as the information they received stated.

So to think that Kirito's in this world as well... heh, he couldn't wait to find that boy and defeat him.

"You know, there is something that has made me curious," began Gabriel, the leader of this operation. "When we approached you regarding this mission, you seemed intent to join us, if only to 'have one final dance with Kirito'. Might I ask who this person is?"

"Well, if you've read everything you need about me, I'm PoH, leader of the 'Laughing Coffin' guild in 'Sword Art Online'," he replied, tapping on his sword's handle just once. "As you should know, the 'Laughing Coffin' guild is infamous for its status of being the only guild that actively commits crimes of murder and such. We've killed players in the game, and due to the 'NerveGear's' functions, would kill people in the real world as well."

"Yes, I know that much," nodded the other man. "An interesting tale, but still does not explain your relationship with this Kirito person."

"Simple answer? He's a pain in the ass," even if he said that, he was smiling, looking more bestial than human. "Every single time, he takes part in operations to combat our guild. In fact, he's one of the reasons why our guild was in shambles. Only a few of us survived and made it, and I promised myself that one day, I will find him, and kill him myself."

"For a cause of vendetta or vengeance?" He asked once more, taking interest in this particular topic of theirs. "Because you know what he's done; he's already defeated your allies, Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black, both of whom are now well behind prison bars because of him."

"Heh... Yeah, I guess I have them to worry about too," sighed the ex-leader, rubbing the back of his head. "And this is the perfect place to do so. I will face him head-on in our fight and kill him with my two hands. We will need all the power we can get... which is why I'm pretty impressed that you managed to find a super account and log in, eh, Lord Vector?"

Gabriel Miller was no ordinary player in this world. No, he was lucky enough to have logged in with a super account, granting him the power of the Dark God Vector himself.

And it made sense why the entirety of the Dark Forces had immediately submitted to the man, swearing ultimate fealty as their lord comes before them to aid them in their conquest of the Human Realm—for a war all of them intend to indulge themselves in.

Vector looked at himself, smiling in satisfaction. "Yes, I must say that this avatar is quite something. Would be a waste to use it. Although, the other super accounts seemed to be locked."

There were supposedly five super accounts altogether, based on the Gods that the people of this world worship; the Goddess of Creation Stacia, the Sun Goddess Solus, the Land Goddess Terraria, the Darkness God Vector, and the Goddess of the Moon Lunaria.

While he was able to log in as Vector, it seemed that the four other super accounts were 'locked for other users', whatever the hell that meant. So right now, the skilled hackers in their team were trying to crack at the system and unlock these four other super accounts, which would be an immense help.

And knowing that there was no girl in their team right now and it would be awkward for one of the guys to log in, the least they could do was ensure that no one else could log into the world using these super accounts to stop them.

"Milord!" The two men paused in their conversation, a gigantic goblin getting on one knee before them. "Our reports have come in! It seems that the exit of the North Cave is still blocked, and we have no means of destroying them. The ice that blocks the exit seems to be enchanted, and it would take too much time to break through."

"Is that so..? Can we fly through, then?" Asked the man, receiving a shake of the head.

"No, milord. The humie's are getting smarter, and their military prowess is steadily growing. There are more sky knights now, and they have anti-flier weapons. It is too dangerous to use the sky," he says.

"Well, looks like that's one problem on our plate to deal with," snickered the murderer, tapping the Dark God on the shoulder as he took his leave. "I'll be training for a bit, so if you need me, you know where to find me."

"...I don't think I will," sighed Vector, scratching the back of his head. "Well, alright then. Allow me to see the soldiers. I will like to personally evaluate them myself."

These creatures wanted their war, and though the mission was to find a specific soul or 'Lightcube' or whatever by going somewhere in this world, he was interested in seeing how all of this will play out.

The sound of war, all for the cause of finding Alice's soul... and now, there was another soul. Someone called _Eugeo_. It brought a smile to his face. Two souls to relish in.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I seriously don't know where this story is headed. All I can do now is hope for the anime to air as quickly as it can so that I can get ideas on how things are going to turn out.

Too bad the next part of the War of Underworld arc is coming out next year April. Man!

I seriously want to write the war! And yes, a lot of it has already been shown, but actually writing it will probably not do it the justice it deserves. And the drama this story needs, urgh! I love and hate writing it. Love it because it's drama, hate it because it's _also_ hard.

Then again, I probably sound like I'm complaining, so yeah. I'm actually having fun writing more of the chapters out, and will be having even more fun playing _Switch_ games and watching more anime's, because I can. And so can you.

That's all for now. Short(?) chapter, nothing too important, just a filler chapter. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 11

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 11: Stories of The Two Swords

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—18th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Eugeo unsheathed his blade and faced forwards, straight true into the eyes of his opponent. He couldn't allow hesitation or fear to hinder his movements, knowing that even the slightest mistake in his movements could cost him his life on the field of battle.

Patience, keep cool, and stay focused. Words that often have been passed down onto him as simple advice, but Kirito had drilled these simple lessons into him every time they trained.

And coming from Kirito, they meant a lot; after all, the amnesiac's previous Sacred Calling was a Swordsman, and the experience showed through the swings of his sword and the fire in his eyes.

No matter how much he smiled, this boy was indeed a skilled fighter. One of whom he had the honour of fighting alongside as they climbed the Central Cathedral and duelled countless Integrity Knights…

'Ah, my mind is off of things already,' he thought to himself, shaking his head. 'Concentrate, Eugeo.'

In this very moment, he wasn't simply Eugeo, a tree feller. He stood on the opposite end of the field as Eugeo the swordsman, memories of his harsh training with Kirito under the stars and rain, his desire to become strong enough to rescue Alice, his trust in his own strength… he knew he could win this fight.

Everyone watched with bated breaths, waiting for someone to make the first move. The air was tense, almost as if time had stopped for the world to spectate on this one, single moment.

And then…

"Hragh!" Like an arrow, he shot forwards, blade drawn above his head too quickly for any eyes to follow as he brought it down, colliding with the sword of his opponent's.

*Ching!*

"Ngh..!" The girl struggled for just a moment before she managed to turn herself and initiate a sweeping blow, deflected by his own attack. She started a combo, and each blow is parried or blocked by the boy. "Heh, you're pretty good, Eugeo-kun!"

"Heh..! You as well, Leafa-san!" He grunted those words, finally breaking her assault with a strong push forwards, and then allowed his willpower to flood his sword. "«Vertical»!"

The boy drew his sword back and initiated the attack, dealing a strong blow to Leafa, knocking her back until she fell to her back, her sword falling out of her grip.

"Whoo, that was so cool, Eugeo!"

"Awesome job there, boy!"

"Man, his training really paid off, huh?"

Smiling at all the praises and cheers, he walked over to where Leafa was still on the ground, offering her a hand.

"You were a good opponent," he said. The girl smiled back, though with a little chagrin, accepting his hand and letting herself get pulled to her feet.

"Yeah, well, there's still a lot for me to do if I really want to be as good as you," groaned the blonde, rubbing the back of her neck. "Seriously, that was crazy. Kirito really trained you well, huh?"

"You could say that again," chuckled the boy, twisting his wrist to relieve some tension. "I doubt I'd ever beat him in an actual fight, though. I have a feeling that I'd probably lose against him."

"Can you blame him, though? All that idiot knows is to fight," teased the girl, shaking her head in exasperation. "Sometimes, I worry that he trains too much and forgets to eat or rest."

"A-Ahh… Haha, you're not exactly far off either…" Nervously muttered the green-eyed boy, remembering the many times when his best friend hadn't been present for dinner because he was still too busy doing sword practice with Sortiliena-senpai. "Nonetheless, thank you for taking the time to practice with me, Leafa-san. I really appreciated it."

"Same to you as well," nodded Leafa. "Now I'm going to go see if Sinon needs my help with hunting. Or maybe I could go check out the firewood supplies."

As the two bade farewell to one another and took their leave, Eugeo's mind wandered for a bit, thinking about all the friends that Kirito had made—and realizing that, to a certain extent, all of them were incredibly powerful in their own rights.

He had lost to Yuuki before, having heard that she was often called 'Zekken', which probably meant unbeatable or something like that. He certainly didn't feel confident against Asuna, as the authority and grace she possessed seemed to make her seem like a massive obstacle. And even back then, he barely managed to win against Leafa had he been careless.

Seriously, all of them were really good. If the war does start, then they wouldn't have to worry since they have such capable fighters in their ranks.

"Hey, Eugeo!" His head turned back to see Selka jogging towards him, wearing her typical nun outfit. "You finished training?"

"Yeah, I did. Well, more like a duel anyways, but that doesn't really matter," he accepted a towel the girl had on her, wiping his face of his sweat. "Thank you. Anyways, did you need something?"

In turn, the girl just shook her head, still smiling. "Nothing really. I just wanted to check on you since you hadn't showed up for breakfast earlier. Looks like you've been training pretty hard, huh?"

"You can say that again," no matter how much training he's done throughout these two years, both under Kirito's tutelage and with Golgorosso's teaching, there was never going to be enough. Then again, life's all about learning, as Kirito said. "Anyways, I think I'm going to take a quick bath. I'll join you for lunch a little later then."

And with that, he made his way towards his house.

* * *

After his refreshing bath, Eugeo sighed in relief, putting on a fresh new set of clothes and combed his hair before joining his friends at Alice's house.

He hadn't thought much on a lot of things, considering the fact that the days are a lot peaceful than they are—of course, he hasn't forgotten what he was told, that the Dark Forces were planning an invasion on the Human Realm soon, and such an event could very well mean the end of humanity.

But all of them were planning for that. The training of rookie fighters, the strategy meetings. They even have new powerful allies in the form of Kirito's friends.

All would go well, or so he hoped.

"Eugeo," he perked up at the sight of his best friend sitting at the stairs of the porch of their friend's house, having some sort of hairclip in his hair. "Hey."

"Umm… hey," his green eyes could not avert themselves from the strange accessory in his best friend's hair, to which it elicited a sigh from the ravenette. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine… Yuuki put this in my hair because she was dared into doing it. Says that, if I keep wearing this for at least an hour longer, then she'll win the dare and get to… well, she never specified what happens," huffed the boy, trying very hard not to remove the accessory right away. "And damn, I can't say no…"

"Haha, I suppose you can't," chuckled the boy.

The rest of Kirito's friends return to the house a little later, almost all of them trying very hard not to laugh at the sight of their black-haired friend wearing a girl's accessory. He himself forced himself to stay calm, even if he was the centre of their amusement.

Guess it was better than nothing.

Meat stew and some berries handpicked from the forest could have been a random choice for lunch, but everyone enjoyed it with some conversation to keep things lively. Solus sets, casting darkness over Rulid Village, a sign for many of the children to return home and turn in for the night, while some of adults remained awake to do things.

It was during this time that an interesting topic brought up by Selka has everyone immediately drawn in, any previous chatter gone in favour of focusing on this one.

"So… you've dragged your sword from the caves a few years ago after I was taken away to the Central Cathedral?" Asked Alice, setting her tea cup down. "I see… It's fitting for you, actually. It just seems to resonate well with you."

"Right? I thought so too, when I first saw him hold it," grinned the black-haired boy in agreement. "I don't know why, but you certainly look good in blue."

"And you, in turn, seem to favour the colour black," snorted the flaxen-haired boy in return, then shifting his gaze towards Asuna. "Asuna-san, did Kirito always like black?"

"He… did, yes. In fact, he was known as the 'Black Swordsman' for a time," responded the girl with a grin. "He was first given that moniker because he dressed himself in all black. His first sword, too, was black. It was called Elucidator."

Afterwards, it was Vabel who chimed in. "But he_ did_ use another sword too. It was odd that no one wanted to give him a different title befitting that sort of ability."

The mention of another sword has Alice, Eugeo and Selka raising their eyebrows. "_Another sword_?"

"Oh… right, that's a crazy story, actually," Kirito's tone turned a little nervous now, almost as if he was trying to not talk about it. "Well… the thing is, I never told you guys this because I kinda' lost my ability to do it, but I uhh… I used to wield two swords at once."

"_Two_ swords at once? That's impossible," the blonde scoffed in return, crossing her arms. "Trying to dual-wield is far too difficult for anyone to simply pull off and, in our duels, the most that I can tell is that you seem to use a one-handed sword and a two-handed sword technique."

"Right… One-handed is the style that I make use because of my «Aincrad Style»," nodded the boy, already deep in his thoughts. "However, the power of «Incarnation» is extremely powerful. Through your own imagination, you're able to do a number of things, and in my case, I was able to turn my sword into a two-handed one. «Incarnation» is the same thing that makes most nobles powerful."

Sortiliena's trust in her skills that she honed throughout the years.

Golgorosso's reliance on his strength and muscles that he built.

Volo's pride that dwarfs every other aura there was.

It is this sort of power that he learnt that infusing his sword with the right thing can make them incredibly powerful—for Eugeo, it was his love for his childhood friend, Alice, as swell as his determination to save her.

For him, it's…

"Incredible… That sort of ability to simply shift the state of your sword allows you to change your fighting style on the fly, and thus make you impossible to predict in a battle," everyone could agree with Asuna on that point, knowing that having multiple fighting styles would do well for literally anyone.

Everyone were quiet for a while immediately after…

"I want to see Kirito holding two swords."

"…Eh?"

Though for only a short while.

Selka's rather calm request was backed up by Yuuki's exuberant cheering. "Me too! I never got to see him use two swords! Well, he had two swords, but I never got to see him! It's not fair!"

"Who here has seen him dual-wield, then?" Alice's question was answered with several people raising their arms; Asuna, Lisbeth, Vabel, Premiere and Tia. "I see…"

"Oh… I never got to…"

"Damn, that's unfair."

Silica looked at the boy in question with a small pout while Leafa and Sinon narrowed their eyes at him. His ability to be unaware of their staring saved him in that moment, and he was able to ignore them in favour of simply staring at his hand.

"Elucidator…" He muttered. "And Dark Repulser… It's been too long."

"You even had those two unnamed swords, and then Excalibur," added the blue-haired archer. "And your current sword. What's its name?"

Her question brought him out of his musing, drawing forth his sword and holding it in his hand. The edge of the black wood of his sword could be assumed to be dull, yet it shone with a strange glint, almost like that of a metallic object.

Most people would often think that Kirito's sword is made of metal, but in truth, it was chiselled out of the top part of the Gigas Cedar's branch.

"…You know, I never thought of that. I haven't actually given it a name all this time," he said, narrowing his eyes at the sword. "I'm not sure what I want to call it."

"Then let's all decide its name together right now," suggested Asuna, clapping her hands together with a smile. "Everyone, start thinking."

And with that, Kirito watched as everyone looked down altogether, as if the floor had caught their attention. It made for an amusing sight, if not for the serious and thoughtful expressions they had on their faces, and he was surprised that they were actually thinking this hard.

While they thought, he too allowed his mind to wander. Eugeo's sword, the Blue Rose Sword was named after a flower that bloomed from the snow, while Alice's blade, the Fragrant Olive Sword, was supposed to have been crafted from an olive tree.

His was formed from a tree, so err… Black Tree Sword?

'That's… an awful name.'

"I got it."

Eugeo's words were soft and true, yet some sort of admiration in his tone is what caught his attention. His eyes were focused on the sword, and his words came out quite simply. "Night Sky Sword."

Everyone took in the name for a moment, and it was Premiere who broke the silence first. "That's… a nice name."

"Indeed. How did you come up with it, Eugeo-san?" Asked Leafa.

"A-Ahaha… T-That's a little embarrassing to admit," his sheepish tone was accompanied by a meek smile, but he strengthened himself to answer. "Well, I've always given it some thought, even after Sadore first crafted his sword. I thought… well, for some reason, it always does seem to shine, don't you think?"

"It does!" Gasped Selka in agreement. "It's strange. I never understood why that was so. Isn't it made from wood?"

"Yeah, the same wood from the Gigas Cedar," nodded the flaxen-haired boy. "And… well, it just seems to shine like a star. Just like its wielder."

That compliment that came out of the blue gets him to almost fall off his chair, and Alice took the opportunity immediately for a tease. "Kirito, you aren't used to being complimented, are you?"

"T-That's..! Shush!" And the way his face and ears were bright red were more than tell-tale signs of his embarrassment, averting his gaze away from the knight. "But… thanks…"

"S-Sure…" Chuckled the other boy in equal embarrassment, but he had a smile on his face. "That's how I see it anyways."

"It's a sweet name," Asuna giggled into her fist. "Night Sky Sword… It fits. You are good at naming, Eugeo."

"Thank you. I just hope that—"

"Now that Kirito's sword finally got named, let's see some dual-wielding action!"

The excited request from Yuuki rouses everyone up once more, and Kirito merely stares at her for a moment before shaking his head.

Is this seriously going to happen?

Of course, it's not like it's something that was incredible offensive to him, or something that he personally held a grudge against. It's just… well, he hasn't done it for so long! It's not like he's even tried to wield two swords during his time here, and back in 'ALO' and 'GGO', he had never been able to use two swords.

Well, he _was_ able to dual-wield to a certain extent. But not exactly with the skill he had back in 'SAO'.

«Skill Connect»; a concept in which anyone who masters it (thus far, it's only Kirito and Eugeo) can bypass the post-motion delay after using a «Sword Skill» by timely activating another «Sword Skill»-this is usually done with another sword, right as the delay begins.

It's why he was able to recreate several Dual-wield «Sword Skills» back in 'ALO' by using two separate swords, though the game does not actually recognize him as using Dual-wield skill.

Maybe he can actually do the same thing here…

"…So, who wants to see me dual-wield?" His question quickly elicited several loud responses from everyone in the room. "Alright then. Let me go grab a second sword for a minute."

Well, here he goes.

* * *

While Eugeo had a home of his own, Kirito opted to simply live in the church. Yes, he was invited to stay over in Eugeo's house, but he didn't want to take advantage of his friend's kindness. Plus, he had two brothers and a sister, so there was no way he was planning to add even more trouble onto his parents' plates.

He returned to his room in the church without any haste in his step, a yawn leaving his lips as he waved at some children running around.

"I can't believe I have to take this sword…" He muttered to himself, swinging the door to his room inside and looking at the wardrobe. "Then again, it's better than leaving it alone, unused. Like a pair of shoes, it goes bad if not worn. Or cheese. Leave it untouched for too long, and it'll grow mould."

Those have got to be the best analogies that he's ever heard.

A pair of shoes and cheese. No one would ever think that those two could ever be related to a sword.

He opened his wardrobe and groaned at the sight of the beautiful sword resting against the wall of the wardrobe. It looked so similar to a sword that Quinella had on her person, a sword she had showed him once during a random conversation called Silvery Eternity.

This one was also unnamed, and he wasn't sure what to call it. However, he does know what it is made of; supposedly, it was crafted from a quartz-like ore mined from the earth, as well from the bones of a dragon, which was interesting, to say the least.

"Hmm… Okay, this time, I should be the one to name this sword instead of someone else," he says to himself, taking the sword in its guard and closing his eyes. "Eugeo named my other sword, and I'm thankful for that. But this time, I need to name my sword on my own…"

Let's see… It's made from quartz and bone. It's also white in colour, and it's a gift from Quinella herself.

Hmm… For some reason, he thought of a gun in the grasp of a red-clad mercenary, but that was ridiculous. He also thought of chess for a moment, but couldn't come up with something. And he wasn't keen on putting the word 'white' in its name, so…

…Bone…White…Gift…

"That's it!" His eyes opened as he snapped his fingers with his free hand, staring at the sword. "The sword, crafted from the bones of a dragon and a beautiful white mineral, gifted by the false goddess of this world…"

He wasn't certain if this name would do this sword the justice it deserves, but he hoped that it does.

"Ivory Apostle."

* * *

He returned a little shortly after, everyone waiting outside of Alice's house. The sight of the sword at the other side of his waist alongside his Night Sky Sword gains everyone's attention.

Eugeo was the first to recognize the second sword, raising his brow. "Wait a minute, that's…"

"Yeah, it's the sword that Lady Quinella gifted me with," said the boy with a nod. "Alright-y then… Let's give this a shot. Don't expect too much, alright?"

"Y-You can do it, Kirito-kun!"

"Yeah, show us what you've got!"

The words of motivation from both Silica and Lisbeth has him smiling in appreciation, drawing out his unique black sword from its sheathe and then taking position.

He took in a deep breath, feeling a little anxious at all the eyes that watched him before he gave a few practice swings, wide arcs that cut through the air in swift swings.

Content, he returned his sword back to its sheathe before unsheathing Ivory Apostle—huh, that sounds like a really good name. The blade was on the lighter side of the spectrum, so he had a little difficulty, but was able to at least swing it properly.

The thing is, all his swords were heavy; Elucidator, Dark Repulser, the black great sword when he first started playing 'ALO', and even now.

So the fact that he had to now use a lighter sword than what he's used to is going to be a little difficult, but he was determined to get this right. And it would've been rude if he didn't use Quinella's gift properly.

He placed Ivory Apostle in his left hand while he gripped the Night Sky Sword in his right. Memories of all his fights with two swords in his hand flashed in his mind, and he attempted to focus on just his swords and his movement.

He closed his eyes and sharpened his senses. He thought of nothing, felt nothing but what was in his hands, and _moved_.

"«Final Revolution»!"

"Whoa..!"

Both swords shone a gleaming black and a brilliant white as he initiated a Dual-wield «Sword Skill», spinning his entire body as his swords cut through the air, coming from the right and spinning a complete three-sixty as he moved forwards.

The illuminance finally died down and the «Sword Skill» came to a stop just in time for his body to cease moving. He released a short breath before taking another position.

"«Double Circular»!" He shouted, and thrust himself forwards with one sword, then cut upwards with his second sword. "«Cygnus Onslaught»!" He crossed his swords in front of him in an 'X' formation and then leapt forwards, cutting diagonally downwards.

He had finished unleashing as many easy «Sword Skills» that he could remember before finally relaxing his posture, sighing.

That had gone pretty well, not at all as he thought it should have. And seriously, how in the world had he been able to replicate all of that so easily?

'Kayaba wasn't so wrong when he said that I was _the one_, for as egoistic as that sounded,' scoffed the boy in his mind, staring at the beautiful white sword in his white hand. 'Wonder how Quinella will feel if she sees me wielding this right now…'

"Kirito," his head turned over to Eugeo, whose eyes were sparkling. "That… was awesome."

"No kidding! I didn't think it was gonna' be _that_ epic!" Gasped Yuuki with a wide smile on her face. "I wished you could have fought me with both swords back then! Our battle would have been awesome!"

"Huh… The way I see it, I wonder why you're called a swordsman, and not a swords_master_," chuckled Alice, shaking her head. "But that was an impressive display, Kirito. You certainly put on quite the show."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and the boy merely let out a small breath before smiling back. "Glad that you enjoyed it, then."

"Actually, why don't you try fighting against someone?" Asuna's voice held just a small hint of excitement. "After all, you can't entirely be sure that you could use two swords without trying it at least once. Do you want to try it out?"

"Oh, then I'd like to fight—"

"That would not be a good idea."

Quickly shut down by Vabel, the purplette shot a pout at her while everyone laughed in amusement.

Then, Selka looked towards the black-haired boy. "Actually… how about if Kirito and Eugeo fought?"

The mention of their names have both boys of the group blinking at her in surprise. "_What_?"

"That's true. I've never actually seen you two fight together," agreed the older Zuberg sister. "I fought the both of you at the same time, yes, but… well, I know that the both of you are hiding so much more than what you show."

"Ehh, I have to fight _Kirito_?" The sudden gulp he gives surprises a few of them. "Ahaha… We've actually practiced against one another a few times, even back in the academy. And he's won each and every one of them. I did get a tie against him, and at the time, he—"

"H-Hey, hey! You don't have to mention that!" Interjecting at that moment, the ravenette's tone was that of absolute nervousness, and everyone felt immediate suspicion. "It's… not important."

"…Tell us."

"Wha—Alice!"

"S-So, uhh… he told me that, if I wasn't giving my all, he would stop being my friend."

"_Kirito_!"

The sheer anger in Asuna's tone has the boy flinching, and the weight behind everyone's glaring on his person did the job; he was definitely in trouble.

Who in the world would ever hurt someone as sweet and innocent as Eugeo? He felt guilty back then when he had to do it, and he certainly felt guilty now.

"Alright, look, I'm sorry! I thought that was the best way back then," sweat-dropped the boy, though the weight behind all of their staring did not become any lighter. "S-So, uhh, is the battle still a thing, or—"

"Do it!"

"Yes, show us an awesome fight!"

"This is going to be a night to remember."

The two boys looked at one another and sighed, knowing that there was just no escape from this one. Obviously, they were going to have to fight, or else the girls were going to be absolute noise.

Well, it's as good as time than any other.

"Alright then… Eugeo, come on over."

"Yeah, you got it."

This is certainly going to be one battle for the history books.

* * *

Meanwhile—Underworld, Central Cathedral—18th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Your Eminence, with all due respect that you deserve, are you still adamant about appointing a criminal–a mere _child_–as the Second Head of the Human Realm? I cannot—"

"Enough, Chudelkin. I have the utmost trust in Kirito, and I would have him remain to lead us."

Despite his insistence on the matter, Her Highness hadn't changed her mind whatsoever, and that annoyed him. Not with her—_never_ with her—but towards the boy in question.

The matter at hand wasn't something that was easy to handle, considering all the trouble and all the good it had brought. It toppled the entire ruling system and order that they had been able to manage for so long, yet she hadn't the slightest intention to restore things to how they had been back then whatsoever.

First, the Senators had been immediately disposed following his request to remove them, if only for the reason that they were 'creepy' and 'ineffective'. Then, he had the Administrator return all the Integrity Knights' memories. And lastly, he had ordered (technically requested, as she tells him, but he didn't believe that one bit) her to attend strategy meetings with all Integrity Knights and Cardinal herself every once in a while.

There was no doubting the good all of this has brought, and yet…

And yet, there was no way that this Kirito figure was innocent! He had a suspicious background due to his status as an anomaly, having remained anonymous and with no written record on him all this time. He had _murdered_ someone! And he had willingly attacked the Integrity Knights without any sense of hesitation!

In fact, he was dead-set on the fact that he must have done something to her. He_ must have_, because no such person could change in the span of a single night!

"Your Radiance, would you not stop to think that he may have ulterior motives for coming here?" He suggested with an all-too spiteful tone. "Think about it! In fact, I'd like to believe that he's purposely trying to sway the Integrity Knights in his favour and overthrow you…"

She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Chudelkin, I have repeated myself countless times and I will say this one final time. I have utmost trust in him. Admittedly, I have… I have faulted countless times. He has helped me see that, so I am willing to place my faith in him. After all, his assistance has been plenty, and there is no possible way that he would try anything."

"And how could you be sure of that?" He bit his tongue for just a second, cursing at himself for even speaking back to her, but knew that this was only for her good. "What if he were planning an assassination? What if we was building the army necessary to kill you?! What then, Your Radiance?!"

Her hand paused, the ink of her quill beginning to seep deeper into the paperwork that required her attention. She hardly gave it more than a fleeting glance before returning it to its ink bottle, calmly standing up and letting out a sigh.

She knew. She knew that, for as strange as Chudelkin was, he was loyal to her. Loyal to a twisted point that most would think that he's obsessed with her, and she wasn't wrong to assume such.

In fact, Kirito had asked her about him once. He was the Prime Senator and oversaw much of the administrative duties, assisting her with a lot of things such as managing the army and the Integrity Knights. Had he been a decent person, however, there would have been no qualms with him.

But his personality was a difficult one. Nothing mattered to him more than Quinella, her happiness and the chance to taste her. It made her sick, but there was nothing more that she could do, as he was determined to live and die for her.

She wondered just why she had even allowed him to stay this long…

Quinella turned her head, silvery-purple hair slipping down her shoulder like a silent river, her eyes staring into his and freezing the round man in place. "Chudelkin… I trust him. Kirito is a friend, first and foremost, and I have gotten to understand him. He wishes to save this world just as much as I and Cardinal want to, and I see that he is our true saviour. Not I or Cardinal. _Him_."

That was, in no way, some words she took simply to exaggerate.

That night… Not only did she feel his desperation, she could sense his bravery, his desire—everything that made him more human than she could ever dream of becoming. That was probably impossible since she had discarded her humanity long ago, and that was her own undoing.

Even now, he's trying. And he hasn't stopped trying ever since.

That was more than enough to win her heart. And even then, she could never admit her feelings for him, if only because it would probably cause trouble for both herself and Kirito—that was something she would never allow herself to do.

"I understand that this must be an impossible thing to ask of you, Chudelkin, but watch," at her strange request, she simply gave him a smile. One that was challenging, yet calm. "Watch as he saves us, our people, and bring forth a new age."

And with that, she took her leave, already knowing that it was time for her to tend to her rose bushes.

Although… she had a bad feeling in her chest, and she almost faltered in her step as she moved forwards. She didn't know why, but… was that guilt in her chest?

Chudelkin, quiet, despaired alone for just a minute before shaking his head, sneering.

"No, Your Eminence… You must be saved from his clutches before it is too late. The real evil is within our ranks, and his name is _Kirito_…" He spat the name angrily, finding himself enraged when he spoke it. "Let us see who shall win this game… you or I? Who will die first, I wonder..?"

That… was probably not a good sign.

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—18th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Kirito felt a shudder going down his spine, feeling irritated for some strange reason. What was it about that that made him feel that way..?

"Give me a minute," he said to Eugeo as he looked up into the empty black sky, narrowing his eyes. "I… felt threatened."

"Umm… sure?" He quirked a brow in turn, and it took a while before the boy returned his attention towards him. "So, you feeling better?"

"I don't know, but I suppose this battle will help me ignore it," shrugged the ravenette, taking his position on the opposite end of the field and wielding both swords—Night Sky Sword and Ivory Apostle. "Let's do this."

The flaxen-haired boy nodded back, unsheathing his Blue Rose Sword and holding it with one hand, standing calmly before his best friend and current opponent.

Everyone else sat at the porch while some stood, bated breaths and undivided attention focused solely on the two. The tension was undoubtedly high, and excitement spilled out of them in the form of excited muttering and silent 'Good luck..!'.

Befitting of what was meant to be an amazing moment, the wind picked up as a quiet beginning for the strange cowboy showdown battle (at least, that's what it felt like for Kirito every time he has a one-on-one fight against anyone, really), both combatants releasing all the tension in their bodies in the form of breaths, all nerves steadied and positions proper as they held their swords in preparation.

This was a battle between two things; a teacher and his student. Two best friends. Two brothers. Two swordsmen. Two people from two completely different worlds (not like Eugeo knew it).

Kirito eases his grip over his black sword, knowing that such would allow him to better control his blade with a flick of his wrist. His rapier-like sword pointed straight at his opponent, challenging him with that deadly gleam from its edge.

Eugeo swallowed, gripping the handle of his trusty weapon with all the trust that he had for it. He would have to believe in his skills with the blade and his own ability to fight if he were to finally end this losing streak against Kirito.

Black eyes stared into green ones…

"Hrah!"

"Hmph..!"

And they moved!

The ravenette was much faster than his opponent, his black sword raised above his head and swung down to intercept his opponent's blade, which would have slashed straight into his chest had he been any slower.

He leapt backwards and raised both swords in a cross to block an attack, and moved forwards to swing his two swords in succession in a «Double Circular», allowing him to knock Eugeo back, leaving him open.

"Hrgh..!" The green-eyed boy swung his sword quickly enough to deflect the attack, but clearly struggled with how heavy the attack had felt. 'He hits hard..! This is new!'

He moved again to swing at the boy, initiating a «Horizontal Square» attack. In response, Kirito unleashed the «Sword Skill: Sygnus Onslaught», throwing himself forwards to meet the attack head-on and push his opponent back.

Just a two-hit combo should have not been able to completely repel a four-hit attack, but the sheer power behind the experienced swordsman's swords overwhelmed him, knocking him out of position and leaving him to experience delay, forced to kick his feet into the ground and meet his opponent's swords yet again.

With a growl, Kirito pushed himself to swing both swords with all the vigour he possessed, faster than any of them could begin to understand. Faster than anything else that he managed before, faster than even Eugeo could keep up with as each sword became a blur, leaving white and black trails of light.

'Wait, if I keep this up, I won't be able to get the upper hand against him..!' Gritting his teeth, Eugeo spun himself about and activated «Horizontal». "Hrrhaaa!"

"Tch.!" Able to predict this, he willed energy into Ivory Apostle and Night Sky Sword, and _vaulted_ over the attack, everyone watching in shock at the sheer impossibility of such a feat—he had been too close to even dodge that attack! "Sorry, Eugeo, but I'm _ending this_!"

Eugeo wasn't able to act quickly enough.

By then, Kirito had touched ground, and his body underwent the movements necessary for one of his trademark skills that he has ever pulled off.

"«_Starburst_»!" He screamed, and Eugeo could have sworn his eyes gleamed a deadly golden in that moment, something about his irises exuding a powerful aura that he had never felt from his best friend at all. "«_Stream_»!"

And his dance had begun.

All at once, his swords went beyond their limits and _moved_ again, repeatedly cutting away at the other boy's blue sword. Eugeo braced himself and tightened his grip over his sword, moving as quickly as he could to block attack and attack, but found his hold beginning to falter.

His attacks were rabid and came from every angle all at once; from the side, from the top, from the bottom, from the front and too much and so on that Eugeo was beginning to get overwhelmed—

*Shing!*

"Hh..!"

"_Hah_!"

The Night Sky Sword swung down towards his throat and ceased immediately, the pressure exerted from just that one swing causing wind to blow everywhere, blowing his hair and his clothes and leaving nothing untouched around them, the grass dancing along to the sudden storm that greeted them.

Not far away, the icy sword flew through the air, stabbing into the earth a few feet away.

They stayed that way, Eugeo affixed in his place with the edge of a black sword just an inch away from cutting his throat, and Kirito staring at his opponent in the eyes, silent yet emitting a challenging aura.

And then…

"Haaaah…" Kirito sighed a long and quiet one before finally relaxing, moving his sword away from his brother's throat and allowing a smile to come on. "Good fight, Eugeo. You were really close to winning!"

"A-Ahh… T-Thanks, I guess…" Mumbled the boy, admittedly a little shaky after that. He managed to collect his sword and return it into its sheathe, staring at the other boy with a small sweat-drop. "You… were scary."

"I was?" He blinked. He then turned to look at their spectators… and noticed how everyone were silent, eyes wide and frozen in place. "Umm… guys, you alright there?"

"That… was wholly unprecedented," simply said Alice, her gaze fixed on the two. "I attempted to fight _this_..?"

"H-Hey! For the record, you technically won!"

"You beat all the Integrity Knights!"

"Yeah! And you beat Volo!"

"Oni—I mean, Kirito, you probably beat _all_ of us here!"

"I demand a rematch, Kirito!"

"Ehh? But it's night time already…"

Chaos resumes, and such is life.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And that's the last chapter I'll ever update for a story of year 2019. Epic.

With that all out of the way, let's get some things out—first off, _thank you_ for reading this story, and for sticking with it up until now. No joke, I wrote this story simply to satisfy my need to give some fictional character a relationship with the antagonist, but I didn't think it'd turn out this long.

Not like I regret it, obviously. I honestly enjoy writing this story, and sharing it with the world, even if the pacing tends to be weird and the story makes no sense. But yeah, that's just me nit-picking anyways. I don't know about how you guys feel, so that's that.

The critics do help a lot too. Knowing my faults and where to improve is really important too, and I'm grateful that you guys take this story seriously enough to tell me how to get better. And that's the most important thing of all; learn from your mistakes, and get better.

Plus, one of my favourite authors actually likes this story! That's a huge bonus in my books, and I'm honoured.

Nonetheless, the anime has stopped airing, and it'll pick up next year. I do intend to take the aforementioned story writer's suggestion and start reading the Light Novel—this'll be my first time reading one! Hot damn, it'll be epic.

I've so many things planned out for this story, and I've actually written all the way to the _sixteenth_ chapter. It's really fun to write these stories, and I certainly as hell won't be stopping any time soon. The Dark Forces, an unlikely ally that defects from their faction, one entire chapter dedicated to steamy action in the bedroom, and a myriad of other things.

But that's enough spoilers for now. All I've got to say is, once more, thank you for all the wonderful support you guys have given, and here's three cheers to the year 2019! Be seeing all of you once more in the year 2020!


	13. Chapter 12

**WARNING**: This _chapter _contains mature elements such as blood, torture, BDSM.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Man-born Monster

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory, Obsidia Palace—10th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

What makes a man tick, he wondered. The things that goes in their minds, their hearts, their _souls_… it perplexed him.

Gabriel Miller. At first glance, he might just be your typical run-of-the-mill guy who worked as the Chief Tactical Officer at Glowgen Defense Systems. He also had a hobby of catching insects, which wasn't so odd. What made him stand out in Japan was the fact that he was, in truth, an American. He had learnt Japanese a long time ago, and even taken part in 'GGO'.

Although his lack of emotions tend to make people wonder if he was either a living being or a puppet detached of its strings. His lack of responses, his constant bored look, the deadness in his eyes—he could fault no one for thinking that he had died. Perhaps he had, yet his body moves even now, as a husk of what should have been.

Some could assume that he would have simply just been a simple player, but in truth, he was the mind behind the avatar 'Subtilizer'; a legend amongst the players of 'GGO', he was revered as one of the best players after having won two 'Bullet of Bullets' competitions, the first and the fourth, in fact.

Given the fact that 'GGO' does indeed possess so many talented players within its ranks—such as, but not limited to Kiriko, Sinon, LLENN, Pitohui, Kureha, Zeliska, Itsuki—it was a feat all on its own that he managed to carve his name amongst such players.

But really, this man could not be considered just a simple man. No.

He wasn't human to begin with.

A lot of people tend to theorize on what devils are like, and yet, one had already existed within their ranks. And its name was Gabriel Miller himself.

"Seriously, _Lord_ Vector, you should try smiling a lot more," a male voice behind him snickered in a jesting manner, and the image of a massive grin and an endless wave of energy was immediately displaced into his mind's eye. "You're putting all your subjects on edge. Loosen up a bit, like me!"

"Were I to do so, I'd only be presenting myself as some sort of fool, and that would be hardly befitting a ruler such as myself," spoke Gabriel—no, he was Vector, now. He looked to the owner of the voice, whose face possessed nothing but a simple smirk. "No, I'd prefer leaving you to play that sort of role."

Vassago Casals. An 'SAO' survivor who had commanded the 'Laughing Coffin' guild, the infamous party of players that were the only ones who actively took part in killing other players. Just like his guild (or even more, he assumed), the man was sadistic, and lacked any sort of empathy for his own kind.

The man had black, wavy hair and a sadistic grin on his face always, and a small tattoo on the right side of his face. When it came to body mass, he could certainly beat some other men, and his love for killing was just as strong. Something about him was just inhuman, and that made him perfect for the role of the reaper—he took lives without regret, and the Look-See wouldn't even bat him an eye.

Vector hummed, thinking about how Vassago had become his Dark Knight, although he remembered that it was as such once he remembered that this was the sort of plan that he had to go through simply because these were the only SuperAccounts that they had.

No… he wasn't Vassago in this world anymore. PoH was his name, an acronym for 'Prince of Hell', which seemed to go along with his personality. And he played his new role impressively.

The situation that they were in were odd, but Vector found it slightly amusing. After all, this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and he hardly doubted he'd ever have the opportunity to return to this realistic, strangely addictive world once their mission was over.

After all, being summoned into this world as its evil God wasn't something just about anyone could easily experience anytime. Plus, he was meant to be an all-powerful being that could do just about anything he wanted to, and he could simply partake in his desire to savour souls.

However, there was simply no chance for leisure, because…

"Your Highness," the dark lord turned around, right into the gaze of a young messenger. "I bring you some news. They're… not good ones, however."

"Hmm. Summon the Ten Lords Assembly in my throne room. I wish for everyone to be present while you tell us this. It sounds quite important," he says, and the messengers nods his head before quickly taking his leave. "PoH, are you free to join us?"

"Oh, absolutely. I'd just _love _to know just what sort of problems we're facing now," sarcasm was something not many people tended to appreciate, but he certainly did. "Let's get to it!"

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory, Obsidia Palace, Throne Room—10th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The throne room in the palace was both magnificent and dull at the same time, due to its bland colours and seemingly imperfect use of dark bricks to blend well with the lacking light from the sky that poked through the gaps in the walls.

Seated atop his throne of hard stone and gold, with PoH standing at the ready just a few feet away and holding his sword, this moment reminds him of the time that he first dived into this world—exactly in the same few positions and in the same exact equipment that they wear now.

And right before him, ten men and women in total remained bowing before him in respect of their lord.

'Ten Lords Assembly… All of them leaders of their respective clans or group, each supposedly desiring to topple the Human Realm and rule over the lands themselves,' he thought to himself as he looked at each one of them, hand on his chin as he gazed lazily at them.

**Vixur Ul Shusta**, Commander of the Dark Knights Order. He was an experienced veteran, and looked as if he had fought his fair share of battles throughout the years due to the scars that marred his skin. He presented himself in armour that was befitting a Dark Knight, with a serious look on his face.

**Kubiri**, Chief of the Flatland Goblins. By simple definition, he was large, his body a shade of soft lime and wearing some sort of headwear that more befitted the Greek's time, along with a chestplate and some broad shoulder guards.

**Hagashi**, Chief of the Mountain Goblins. He, too, was massive, with yellow hair that covered his head and cropped around his chin to form a fiery beard. His armour consisted of vambraces and a tunic with fur lining, preferably to keep him warm in such cold climates, as his home is indeed cold.

**Sigurosig**, Chief of the Giants. Dwarfing all the others in size alone, he was expressionless, pale skinned and wearing leather pants with chains over his chest in a cross. His yellow hair were tied in twin braids that fell down, several dark markings on his body and face as a sign of his strength.

**Furgr**, Chief of the Ogres. Unlike most popular depiction of ogres on the Internet, he and his people more closely resembled werewolves, and their leader possessed a crossbow fitted to his armguard and a large scar on his face that ran from his eye down to his nose.

**Iskahn**, Tenth Champion of the Pugilists Guild. Of the human race and similar to the rest of his clan, he had dark skin, and looked especially young. His body, however, spoke of a harsh tale of training and battles, with countless muscles that deserved respect—and he respected strength.

**Fu Za**, Head of the Assassins Guild. He could have been an old man, but it was hard to tell due to the black hood that he covered his face with—PoH was reminded of how he and his guild members looked back then in 'SAO', as hoods and poncho were their trademark outfits.

**Rengil Gila Scobo**, Head of the Commerce Guild. He was bloated, ginger hair that accompanied monocle that he wore on his face. His body was clad in purple robes that made him look like some sort of rich man, and the aura that he exuded seemed to be that of greed.

**Rirupirin**, Chief of the Orcs. His body and face were that of a pig, bipedal, with blond hair that were tied in braids. His pride in his men and strength were unparalleled by most, and the undying courage in his gaze certainly spoke volumes of this.

**Dee Eye Ell**, Chancellor of the Dark Mages Guild. She was beautiful, with a mature build, silver hair and a revealing outfit that even PoH could not help but gaze upon every once in a while, shooting her a whistle in curiosity every once in a while. And her skills in sorcery was not meant to be undermined.

All ten of these people were incredibly powerful and important, and they served _him_.

Vector did a head count of all people present right now, and nodded to himself. "Very well, everyone are here now. Rise," they followed his command, then he looked over to the messenger from earlier. "What are the news that you wish to tell us?"

"Sir!" Straightening his posture, he made a small bow before continuing. "As you've ordered, we've attempted to breach through one of the caves in the northern region of their Human Realm, yet the ice they have used seems to be blessed with magic. We have tried out countless methods, yet we have failed in melting or breaking the ice."

"And the sky soldiers?" He asked.

"They… They have doubled in numbers," his words elicit a few looks of surprise from the people in the room. "As of now, their numbers are around two hundred, and they're constantly patrolling the perimeters, making it hard for us to attempt flying in the sky."

"That's… a lot of them…" Clicking her tongue, Dee Eye Ell looked to the soldier. "What if we were to cast a powerful «Sacred Art» from the sky? Surely, they do not have—"

"They… do," with how his tone turned dark, it was all that they could do but to simply focus on him. "We cannot determine whom was able to do so, but it seemed that they were able to erect a massive barrier that should reflects any form of «Sacred Arts». We have tried several «Sacred Arts», strong or weak, yet none of them were able to break through…"

The sounds of it are enough to fill the room with dread, with even PoH narrowing his eyes. With how he didn't seem to have his usual smirk on his face, that went to show just how serious the situation was.

With all that they had done, yet failure had been the thing they experienced time and time again, Vector could only imagine this to be doing of the Human Realm's pontifex; the Administrator. She is, after all, the strongest being in their ranks that could cast such a high-levelled «Sacred Arts».

Then again, this should have been impossible. It would require high amounts of «Spatial Resources», and even then, it can't have simply been the product of just _one_ person alone—that would leave a heavy toll on the body, and surely no one would be able to simply survive the repercussions of a spell that strong.

'There must have been another person who helped her,' he thought, rubbing his chin in thought. He had studied the laws of this world, now understanding at least a good portion of it. 'After all, we can't entirely be sure. Perhaps it's that rumoured Second Head…'

Recently, he caught onto news about the Human Realm supposedly having a new ruler now, one whom showed up just a few months ago and was the one to have 'brought about a revolution'; strengthening the army, planning the tactics, everything.

Word also broke out about him being an excellent fighter, having defeated the entire Integrity Knights order. Of course, that could have simply been news overexaggerated between women who liked gossiping, but rumours tend to hold true—and were they to fight on the war, how would they fare against anyone?

Well, things have gotten interesting, it seems.

'When will the Final Load test be, I wonder…' He thought again for a while, knowing that such would be the true moment for when they could properly siege the Human Realm and take over. 'I believe that it would be the seventh of November… At that time, that would be when we will…'

He moved a gauntlet-clad hand to shield his mouth, barely able to resist his mad grin. The thought of finding Alice and Eugeo, tasting their souls…

It made him excited deep down, and he so dearly wanted for the time to come soon.

"Oi, Iskahn. Have you tried breaking the ice before?" Asked Kubiri, scratching his chin as he gave him a sidelong glance. "I mean, just saying…"

"Yeah, I've tried, but they weren't kidding when they say it's hard. As in, seriously! The ice wouldn't even dent an inch," scoffed the young champion. "Those humans sure are getting smarter. I didn't think they'd be able to manage this sort of thing."

"Well, we will only have to wait for the moment when the Eastern Gate will collapse. By then, we will be granted entry, and then we can take down the Human Realm," spoke Lilpilin, crossing his arms. "We've been training our soldiers, so there's nothing that we need to worry for now."

"True, and time's still ticking. We have barely enough time before the moment will be upon us," sighed the other goblin.

PoH yawned into his hand, shaking his head to rid himself a little of his boredom. "So, anyways. You, is there anything else that we need to know about?"

The young lad from earlier was taken a little aback by being put under the spotlight all of a sudden, but managed to regain his calm quickly enough. "Err, right! Well, there hasn't been anything else of note, but… well, that's all there is, actually. We haven't been able to get any insight onto whatever else is going on with the Human Realm, milord. Our scouting parties haven't been able to discern anything else."

"That so..? Interesting," everyone looked back to Vector, whose face showed indifference. "I never assumed that the humans would be so smart… I'm genuinely impressed."

"You got that right," nodded PoH. "Well, with all of this out of the way, is there anything else to report, anyone? If not, let's get the hell out of here. I'm looking forwards to getting some training done."

Everyone nodded their assent and immediately dispersed, with Vixur and Lipia staying back for just a moment to discuss something before they left the room, with Vector being the sole person left in his own throne room.

He sighed, feeling like he really should have something to do in the meantime, or else he's just going to end up bored.

Perhaps… They have insects around here that he could experiment with?

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory, Obsidia Palace, Training Quarters—10th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Being the leader of a player-killing guild back in 'SAO' meant that he always had to look out for his back, in case someone was planning to assassinate him without him noticing.

In a place where he wasn't at the risk of getting attacked like right now, however, considering the fact that everyone here was his ally, he at least allowed himself to relax just slightly. Not enough to be completely lax, of course, because he couldn't be completely sure that no one wouldn't try anything.

Still, this place was dreary… Since the light of Solus doesn't really reach this place, there wasn't much light that they could rely on, so it was kind of hard to see. And the sky, even during the day, was a constant blood red, reminding him of the doomed fate the people of this land had to bear with for years.

'At least using this SuperAccount gives me night vision,' he thought with a grin, able to kind of make out several things here and there. 'Now then, where is the place where they tra—Ah-hah! Here it is!'

The training quarters was a wide, spacious room that had smooth stone for floors and bricks for walls, meant to take multiple hits in case anything went awry. There were some practice swords kept in the back, but he wasn't planning on using those.

He unsheathed his enchanted obsidian blade, feeling as if the very definition of evil was seeping from its surface… It was an odd feeling, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Well, I always did use a meat knife in combat, but it technically counts as a sword," he muttered to himself, holding the grip of his sword with one hand. "Alright then… Hah!"

He moved forwards and swung it down, then shifted his foot to take a different posture, blade whistling through the air as he cut diagonally down, then forwards and drawn back, folding his arm sword inwards—

"«Vorpal Strike»!" He shouted, blade gleaming an ugly purple before he shot forwards a far distance, stopping after a while as he planted his foot into the floor, a small cloud of dust behind him. He swung towards his back in a horizontal semicircle, then brought it down in a powerful swing, cracking the floor upon contact. "Whoo… It's been too long. All I got to do was play with guns for a while, so…"

"Well, well! You ain't so bad."

"Hmm?"

His moment to himself doesn't last so long, as his attention is now focused on the young person leaning against the entrance to the training quarters, with a grin on his face that didn't seem so friendly to begin with.

It's the Tenth Champion of the Pugilists Guild.

"Glad you were entertained," snorted the Dark Knight, putting away his sword and lightly tapping his foot onto the floor. "So, what'cha here for?"

"Just curious, you know? I mean, it's not everyday that your Dark God shows up with a Dark Knight by his side out of the blue. It's suspicious at worse, a blessing at best," shrugged Iskahn with a tone that was far too casual for anyone. "I'm just glad that our Dark God and his Dark Knight are pretty strong. It would be depressing if otherwise."

"So, what? You came here to examine me?" Scoffed the older man.

No, there was no way this could have simply been him coming here just to chastise him or anything else. Rather…

It was a challenge. "I'm here to test my strength against you. What say you?"

PoH humoured the idea for a while before shaking his head, a small smirk on his face. He was going up against someone who used his fists to fight, and though he hadn't much experience against anyone who were martial fighters (after all, back in 'SAO', most people weld weapons like swords and axes), he _has_ fought against Kirito.

And that guy had, at some points in time, used several «Martial Arts» skills. Even his «Composite» skills weren't things he could underestimate.

The swordsman in black… undoubtedly one of the most dangerous foes he's ever had to face. And definitely the most fun people he's ever had the chance to fight.

'And if he's here… Heh, it'll be so fun to finally _kill_ him…' He snickered to himself in his mind before dispelling that thought. Soon. "Very well. If you want to fight me… Iskahn, I take it? I'll entertain you."

"Good response! I was worried that you would be too much of a coward to even accept my challenge," the fighter responded in turn, taking his position a few feet away. "Come then! Show me just how strong you are with your sword. Don't disappoint me, or else I'll start to think you're not worthy to serve Lord Vector."

PoH glanced at him for just a moment before drawing his sword for a second time, holding it before him and steadying his breath.

He had felt it from this kid before. He wasn't some child who was just playing around with martial arts just to please his parents.

This was a true fighter, a champion of his people.

Said champion was revving himself up by hopping on the spot, taking a deep breath and noisily letting it out as he suddenly pressed his right foot into the floor,_ breaking_ it as he thrusted his fists forwards in an antagonistic pattern, then steadied himself into a posture fit for the fight.

The knight and fighter stood against one another, silent and still, staring at one another for any signs as to whom was planning to move first…

Before PoH, embracing his killer's spirit, lowered himself with a fanged grin and lunged himself forwards. "Hrgha!"

He drew his sword and swung down as quickly as it could, intercepted by Iskahn's bare fist that seemed to smoke. He forced back the sword with all the power he could muster before moving his left fist, almost landing a fatal blow on PoH had he not jumped back in that moment.

The power he was exerting right now was certainly befitting an experienced fighter. Iskahn shot towards him in a rush with his fist drawn back, throwing an uppercut that almost grazed his cheek, feeling heat emanate from the skin of the figher. The dark knight manages to raise his fist quickly enough to deflect the attack, and then forced back as the champion initiates a rapid combo.

Each blow comes from just the left and right and front, yet the angle at which they come from are indeed enough to throw him off at certain points; uppercuts, simple thrusts, jabs and hooks—even so, PoH never lost his ability to remain calm, forced to act accordingly to avoid getting hit.

With each movement of his, PoH has to shift his feet, almost feeling as if he was losing the edge. And yet, his smirk remained in place, spinning in place and out of the trajectory of a blow as he sweeps his sword from the side, the sharp edge of his weapon threatening to cut into Iskahn's flesh. It got deflected from a well-timed kick, and PoH attempts an overhead swing once more, the power of «Incarnation» enchanting his sword with a wicked fuel.

The champion gritted his teeth and punches the sword in an uppercut to meet it straight on, the clash between fist and sword producing violet sparks until PoH managed to overwhelm his opponent for just a moment and knocked him back.

Both opponents grin at one another and move to clash yet again—

"Hoo boy, I thought you Humie's were weak, but that was a good display."

"You can definitely say that again."

"Hmm?"

The two pause in their battle as they see Kubiri and Hagashi enter the room, both of whom had grins plastered on their faces.

The champion eased himself, muscles relaxing as he looked at the two with a questioning look. It wasn't odd to see them together, but it was odd to see them here. "You two came here to train as well?"

"You bet'cha. For as strong as I am, can't ever be lax, or else we'll be lagging behind our own people, ya' know?" Snickered the mountain goblin, punching his fellow goblin's shoulder with enough strength that it could have killed an average human. "Plus, Kubiri here needs some fitness training. He's pathetic, I tell you."

"Oh, screw you, Hagashi! I'm as fit as they can get," scoffed the other goblin, crossing his arms. "You think I've been slacking off on my training? Hah! I'd bet you weren't even present for the early morning drills. Sleeping your ass off in your cave."

At that provocation, both goblins slammed their heads each other and began snarling—like children, PoH's mind supplied to him, all with Iskahn sighing and shaking his head in exasperation.

PoH blinked at this. So it's true; these guys were just as every bit of 'human' as they felt… Alive, breathing, full of emotions and desires, it was impressive.

And the fact that the people of Rath simply plan to have both these people and the ones in the Human Realm war against one another… What selfish assholes. Then again, it's not like he was complaining, because he sure as hell was going to have fun in the slaughterfest.

Side-tracked for just a bit, he managed to regain his thoughts before speaking up, his easy grin coming back on. "Hell, I'm bored. How about the four of us train for a bit? I'd like to see just what sort of weaklings I'm dealing with here."

"Hah! Not like you were faring well against me," snickered the young champion, both goblins ceasing their squabble in favour of joining the other two. "And the three of us will decide for ourselves whether you're fit to serve Lord Vector."

In turn, PoH's sadistic smirk came onto full display, a deep chuckle that reflected a part of his inner murderer. "Very well… Come and show me what you've got!"

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory, Obsidia Palace, Vector's Room—10th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

It was hard to tell the time here. Unlike the Human Realm, which had the luxury of receiving Solus's light and their clocks which told them when was day and night, here, it was a constant darkness that befitted some hermit who preferred ever-black.

So really, when it was appropriately night time, the only thing that told him that it truly was night time was how it got darker than it could have possibly been, the blood-red sky finally turning black, and Vector was somewhat amused by this.

For a human like him who has lived with the Sun and the Moon, this new experience was odd. Add to that the fact that this place was so dark that he could barely see anything anymore was just breathtaking. So the people of this realm had lived their lives with this sort of darkness? Interesting.

He turned in for the night, entering his room that felt a little too posh for his tastes. He was certain that he could very well do without much of the expensive decorations, but for their Dark God, this was supposedly the least that they could do.

'Oh well,' he decided for himself, shutting the doors to his quarters and taking a seat on the foot of his bed. 'This would, at least, give me a nice rest. And speaking of rest…'

When he last saw PoH, the killer was supposedly tired after having sparred with some of the leaders. That shouldn't have been too odd, but the fact that he looked _happy_ was certainly a surprise. Then again, he did have a love for fighting and killing, so the fact that he got to fight powerful opponents must have been nice for him.

Vector thought back to the first day that he had appeared in this world. All ten leaders and their respective clans had raced to the palace to bear witness to their Dark God, and they had all but offered their undying fealty to him once his orders were passed.

He can still remember it now… A month ago, when he had demanded that he wanted to wage war on the Human Realm. That he wanted their heads, that he wanted nothing but absolute death and destruction, that the Eastern Gate would soon break in a few months…

And all of them revelled in such a declaration, all shouting their determination to kill the humans and their loyalty for their Dark God.

He found it amusing, to say the least, that they were so willing to even place their faith in some being who just showed up out of nowhere one day, sitting on the massive throne in the throne room of which the doors were previously locked with some indecipherable magic. Was that idiocy? Was that blind loyalty? Was that desperation?

In the end, none of it mattered, as long as it furthered his goals; to capture both the Fluctlights called Eugeo and Alice, so he supposed that wasn't—

*Knock knock…*

"Hm?" His gaze shifted towards the doors, and he wondered whoever it could be at this hour; he doubted it was PoH since he looked exhausted and was really looking forwards to his bed. Could it be an assassin..? "Come in."

The doors opened slowly with a soft creaking sound, and he raised his brow.

This was…

"Milord," she greeted, bowing her head with a hand on her chest. "Forgive me for intruding…"

"What are you doing?" He asked, a look of indifference on his face that hid suspicion—this was Shasta's subordinate, a Dark Knight. Yet here she was, dressed in a thin, translucent gown that almost revealed her naked body along with lingerie meant to entice any man.

"I will be keeping you company tonight, milord," she answered—her name was Lipia, he remembered.

He raised a brow, but did not show off any confusion. "Is that so? On whose order?"

"No, I have come here on my own accord. It is my duty, milord," she continues, standing at the door and unmoving.

He respected this sort of discipline; her ability to somehow remain so calm as she was right now is a testament to the fact that she truly is a Dark Knight like no other.

He briefly entertained the thought of having her duel against PoH, if only to satisfy his inner question as to whom was stronger, before shaking that thought away. Right now was not the time.

"I see. If you say so then," he immediately leans back, resting his head on his pillow, arms crossed behind his head. A small sigh left his chest as he closes his eyes, 'relaxed' now.

On cue, the woman closes the doors behind her and moves towards him, her feet making no sound whatsoever. He could feel movement as the bed shifts underneath her weight, sounds of ruffling telling him that she was stripping herself…

*Shing..!*

"Kh..!"

"Hmph."

Years of military training allows him to effortlessly backhand her weapon hand, sending the knife she had drawn to stab him flying out of her grip and out of reach. With all the martial lessons he had taken in his life, he effortlessly grabbed her wrist and sent her vaulting over his shoulder, crashing into the bed with a grunt.

Quickly, he placed the weight of his leg over her chest, one hand keeping both her hands above her head while his other hand pressed his thumb over her throat, at a point where enough pressure applied would be more than enough to finally snap her neck.

"Lipia Zancale," he says her name with as blank of a tone that has become so natural for him. "Tell me, on whose orders is it for you to kill me?"

"No one..! This is my own decision!" She snapped back, her expression drawn in a defiant look that certainly showed just how vicious she was being.

"I'd believe you, yet I can't find myself believing you somewhat," blankly responded the man, looking straight into her irises. "Tell me, then. Why are you here to kill me? To make a name for yourself, as the one who had successfully killed the Dark God? Is that it?"

"Because..! It's for the greater good..!" She forced out, the pressure on her neck increased just a bit. "If you were to start this war, it will set history back a hundred years..! Two hundred years, even! We cannot turn back time into an age of oppression for the powerless..!"

"Hmm…" He didn't say much, thinking about her words. 'So, she's here for 'justice'…'

A sense of justice that is born out of her love for her people, and an understanding that what would come to be would inevitably set their world on a path of ruin for themselves.

He understood her, and yet…

Whatever thoughts he had earlier came to a grinding stop as he felt someone's presence, yet it did not leave him on edge whatsoever. Rather, he waited, and it didn't take too long before the doors started opening, revealing a groggy-looking PoH wearing whatever article of armour that he was able to don on such short notice, with his sword at his waist.

"Yo, Bro, I just needed to ask about some… Huh?"

"PoH, perfect timing. I require your help."

Lipia's eyes widened, forcibly trying to shake off the man on top of her, but found herself powerless to do anything than to struggle without any use.

PoH blinked at the dark-skinned woman, his attention (and Vector found this part quite impressive) not on her assets but rather her own eyes, before he then turned to look at Vector. "Bro. What the hell did I just walk into?"

"This woman, Lipia Zancale, a member of the Dark Knights, had attempted assassination on me," he answers simply, adding a little more pressure to prevent her from escaping. "And I require your assistance in… to put it simply, discipling her."

"Err… Oookay," that was _so_ unexpected. Is he serious? Was he seriously asking him for his help with what he was thinking he was asking him for..? 'This is insane, but… Well, it's not exactly impossible.'

Heavens forbid him from ever admitting that he had zero experience in matters like this. He was a murderer, and he had all the fun in toying with people's lives, but never when it came to things like… like… _this_!

How in the world was he supposed to react to this?

Held down like this, Lipia felt violated, but she withheld any words she had to prevent herself from worsening the situation. She stayed as calm as she could, stared into the eyes of the other man, and sees nothing but confusion in his face. It didn't last long, however, as he lets his shoulders shrug.

"Sure, I suppose. First time for everything," he says in turn. "Let me grab some things for a quick moment. I don't know much about this stuff, but… hehe, I think I've an idea."

With that, he took his leave, his footsteps gradually fading as he left the quarters in search of whatever he needed. Lipia's breath hitched in her throat, a quiet concern that was beginning to build up in her heart…

And nothing but absolute panic wells up in her bosom now as his footsteps ring much louder than they had earlier, and in his hands, countless things—a whip, rope, a long strip of cloth and a knife sharper than what she's ever seen.

"Vector, mind gagging her for me?"

"Very well."

"What?! You will not—Mmmfhh..!"

She had little chance to even say more as the cloth from earlier had been forced into her mouth, Vector grabbing her lower jaw and forcing it open, thus making passage for him to stuff the cloth inside and mute her.

More movement from behind, and she starts panicking. Her breathing has picked up, and she tries once more to move, though with more effort than she had earlier—but nothing works.

And suddenly, her arms are tied, the knots sturdy and meticulous. Her legs are not free for long, too, as she finds herself uncomfortable and unable to move her lower limbs.

"What now, Bro? What'cha want me to do?" He had no hesitation now, only interested in what direction this could possibly go.

Vector moves away from the bed, now simply leaning against the wall and arms crossed as he stares at the woman's body on the bed, looking pathetic as she did. Some part of his mind wondered as to whether PoH had practiced this sometime before, maybe a long time ago, but he decides to push it aside for now.

"Do what you will. As I've said, I've no experience, so I shall allow you to play with her to your heart's content," shrugged the Dark God, his face displaying no change in emotion.

But PoH emits a small laughter, just enough that it leaves the woman on edge. "You got it, Bro! Just watch, this one won't think about every trying to kill you ever again."

With that, he grabbed the knife that he had earlier. It was small, less suited for a weapon and more for surgery operations, but it possessed a beautiful sharpness to it that PoH couldn't help but be enthralled by.

If only his own sword were this sharp, he would have no problem in cutting down Kirito. That was all that his heart desired at this point, and to make him suffer even further; by cutting down all those that he loved in front of him, and watch him despair, cry—

'Not now,' that was just a dream, but he wished to make that a reality. No, he _will_ make it a reality. And for now, he will play with this life, just as he was asked. "Alright-y then, lady. Get ready, because trust me, this is going to _hurt_."

Emphasis on such a fear inducing promise has her beginning to move again, muffled begging from her lips going unheard as he simply pulls aside some of the cloth that tries to hide her back, revealing beautiful dark skin. She moves even more now, but he keeps her at her place with just one hand.

He eyes his knife with a strange glint in his eyes, a sadistic grin on his face as he moves it towards her back—

*Zk..!*

"Mmmfh..!" She cries out uselessly and begins to flail as a cold steel cuts her skin in one, swift stroke. She barely had a chance to feel it press against her back before the act had been done, drawing fresh blood that leaked down towards the area between her hips, pain spiking up so quickly it was almost unbelievable.

PoH doesn't stop, however. Before she could acquaint herself with this new pain, another wound is opened up, and she screams this time, the pain unbearable as he begins to cut more and more into her back. Horizontal, vertical, diagonal—no matter in whatever pattern that he cuts her, its pressure and swiftness leaves her a shaking mess.

His hands are quick, and he presses a little deeper into her flesh for a few slashes, pain shooting in her nerves and making her grit her teeth to the point that she could have ground them to dust.

More cuts are left into her body, and even the wounds that had been made aren't left alone; he cuts into them another time, deeper this time, slower, dragging out the pain for her nerves to be overwhelmed and allowing more blood to spurt.

Her gown is no longer a translucent purple, now a dark brown-red having soaked into the material and making it dirty, a sickening sweet metallic scent wafting in the air. She could have mistaken the silence to have been broken by a snort, but of whom it belonged to, she couldn't think of any.

This time, he moved over to the region below her shoulder blade, and he pushes down, _deep_. He drags the knife down slowly now, an agonizing pain that makes her muscles tense and tendons contract, water flooding her eyes and trailing down her cheeks, pressing herself as roughly as she could into the pillow to at least bear the pain as she screams as much as she could.

The slow movement—"_MmghRH_!" Is turned into one abrupt slash outwards, and she cries harder again. PoH is laughing now, pressing a thumb into that wound to draw out a scream, and it works. He pushes into the hole before stopping, wiping the blood against her arm.

"Don't worry, I didn't cut any important blood vessels. You won't die," he says, as if that was supposed to make her feel any better.

So many cuts across her back, one long gash across her waist, her shoulder suffering a deep slash and so many more—he takes a moment to appreciate the bloody art, actually impressed by his own work, then puts the knife just beside her face.

"That's the first part, onto the next one," he says, and he no longer sounds human. His bestial tone, more than the goblins and orcs, terrify her—not as much as the sound of a whip cracking beside her, its loud snap almost leaving her deaf had it been any closer. "Cheers to your second round!"

'N-No..! No more, plea—_Hhhrhaa_Aaa!'

One cruel stroke across her back leaves a widespread pain across her entire body, the wounds from earlier multiplying the pain she felt and more blood beginning to leak. The cloth in her mouth soaks her saliva, yet not enough to prevent some from escaping her mouth, getting into the pillow and mattress, making a wet mess of everything.

He cracks it again, and strikes her once more, and she screams again. PoH hits again, and again; it's a rhythm now, and he's purposely striking her at where the cuts were dealt, and the blood gets sent flying everywhere, and some stain the end of the whip. Her beautiful copper skin is turning dark, blue and black, swollen and red from the blood, and the cuts have started inflaming, feeling like someone had just subjected her to a continuous field of fire.

Her body starts to sweat, and any drop of fluid that so much graces a touch equal to that of a butterfly's flap of the wings against her open wounds are leaving her to scream even harder, the imaginary hissing in her ears growing louder with every minute passed.

Her hands ball tightly until her nails draw blood from her own palms, and her toes clench. She's trying hard to weather all this pain, but she finds her conviction slowly beginning to dwindle with each continuous blow. There is no chance for any of her wounds to seal, as the blow from the whip only tears them wider open.

There is no silence in the room. The night is too painful, and she's left to suffer the consequences.

* * *

'How long..?' She thought, her vision too blurry from all the tears she shed tonight that she didn't want to see anymore.

It's done. He had finally stopped, but even then, she wasn't sure what to feel about that. Her body feels weak, tired, the bindings around her hands and legs are painfully tight, and the areas of her skin have blistered, a hot red that burns hotter than any «Sacred Arts» she's been subjected to. She wanted all of this to stop. Not just the pain—she wanted to leave, to never see these men anymore, and simply never acknowledge their existence anymore.

These two… were _monsters_…

"Man, I worked up a sweat from all of this," the breath exhaled is accompanied by his arm moving to wipe off the sweat from his forehead. His gaze moved towards his companion, who hadn't budged an inch. "Think this is good enough?"

"…I cannot say. I personally have no experience in this sort of thing," shook his head the blond man. "Though it does seem like you've done quite a job. Now I ask you, what do you propose we do?"

They were both silent again, save for the raspy breathing from the woman. She closed her eyes, and whatever punishment they saw fit to lay upon her, she barely cared. As long as she wouldn't let slip any information that endangered Lord Vixur's life, then that was all she desired.

She had come here to carry out a mission. To bring forth the future both she and her lord desired, and nothing would ever make her regret doing this.

There was nothing that they could—

"Let's call her an exile, and throw her over to the Human Realm. Leave her to the demons."

"Ahh, an interesting solution. You truly are a devil."

'Nngh..!'

Such an absurd suggestion suddenly spurs her back awake, and she attempts to move again, but the stinging in her back, wrists and legs drains her energy quickly.

A sharp gasp leaves her throat when he suddenly slaps her thigh, directly where a sealing wound was located, a dark chuckle leaving PoH's lips. "Hey, hey! What's there to worry? You'll be _fine_…"

She wasn't convinced whatsoever.

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory, Obsidia Palace, Throne Room—11th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Rise, everyone," his command reverberated throughout the entire throne room like some sort of alarm, and everyone heeded his words, standing and giving him their full attention.

PoH eyed his companion silently and then looked away.

"Before you begin your reports, I would first like to make an announcement," he tells them, knowing that they had become curious. "Just last night, there has been an attempted assassination for my head. To put it simply, they have failed. I shan't reveal their identities, only because there is no use now; they are gone."

The implications of what he had done to the person leaves them somewhat concerned, with a certain someone suddenly going tense.

Everyone were muttering amongst one another, wondering about whom it was, before they were silenced by Vector raising his hand. He took a moment before speaking once more. "Let it be known that they have not been killed. Rather… they have been punished, exiled, and thus removed from our ranks. Disposed… into the Human Realm."

_Thrown into the Human Realm_. Such a godawful fate that awaits this traitor elicits gasping from a few of them, and PoH silently laughed to himself, finding amusement in all the reactions there were.

Vector's eyes are cold, blank, and soulless. "Let this be a warning to all of you. You may try all you want to kill me, and you could even bring an army… but know that you will only suffer in the end. I shall consume you, and you will be nothing more than a passing memory. Remember that well, and you may just be spared at the end of it."

Dark God Vector rules with a cruel hand, and none of them dared to fight back.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

First time for everything, including writing a torture scene. That was butchered greatly, and worse than what happened to Lipia in the cannon timeline.

At least she _died_, and not get tortured like this. Damn, this chapter is going to trigger so many people. Hoping for no police outside my door or anything (o_O).

_Aaaanyways_, this isn't the end for her, of course. Next chapter, we'll be seeing her again, though with a familiar face that has gone unmentioned for a lot of chapters, actually. And introducing a character yet to come out, but shoosh! Spoilers!

That's all there is for now. Not much. I'll say more for next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 13: Three Swords

* * *

Underworld, Agna Village—12th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Get up, take a bath, get dressed, and do her job.

For years, this is the life of the one known as Emiya Aegir has known not much beyond the simple life that she is used to now; to help take care of the children in the church, tend to the woolly sheep that frolic out amongst the long blades of green grass, grazing away and bleating contentedly…

So many things have changed, and so many things have happened.

So many things have remained, and so many things never happened.

She used to think that she wasn't the kind of person who liked to think a lot, but clearly, she does; she tends to lose herself in her thoughts far more often then she should, if only because she realizes that she's stopped moving and just staring off into the distance. Her vision would focus, she would be able to think again, she gets to work.

She really can't help herself. Again, there's a lot of things to worry about.

First, the fact that some stranger suddenly began taking control over the Human Realm and changed the system was beyond anyone's expectations, more so the fact that no one seems to know whom he is—it's made even crazier when it turns out that he's an _amnesiac_. That's insane!

Secondly, some girls show up out of nowhere in her village and request that she show them the way to him. They're his friends, apparently, and she could never forget any one of them.

They were a curious bunch, for sure, but there was little else that she could comment on them. After all, she wasn't entirely sure as to what their motives were, other than the fact that they just wanted to reunite with their friend.

Emiya huffed lightly as she hefted the bucket full of water towards the church. She wasn't entirely certain if she was even allowed to complain about things, since her life was peaceful; she wasn't certain what was going on, and perhaps some people would kill for that blissful ignorance.

But this isn't what she wanted! She wanted to become an Integrity Knight, wanted a shot at protecting the people and fighting with all that she has inside of her. And yet…

She sighed once she dropped the bucket onto the ground, pushing her back with both hands and forcing a crack that has her sighing in relief.

She's never held a sword. Well, that was a lie—she had, at some points in time, secretly borrowed her mother's wooden practice sword and given it a few practice swings. At this rate, she could say that she was at least worthy of being called an amateur.

And, if at least not an amateur, then a fledgling swordsman.

'Oh, who am I kidding? I bet I'd get my butt kicked by Yuuki-san, or even that Kirito figure…' She sighed to herself, wishing that she could have enrolled in any academy that taught students to fight with swords. 'I mean, both Kirito and Eugeo did it, so I can too!'

Secretly, she saw those two as idols, in a sense. They, just like her, were also villagers, yet had trained enough and were qualified to take part in a tournament. It was their victory that granted them entry into Norlangarth's Swords Mastery Academy, welcomed as fledgling swordsmen.

Then again, if what the rumours were true, then the Kirito person was much stronger than anyone else when they went there.

That was, apparently, because he was a swordsman long before he lost his memories. Interesting. So he somehow kept his memories of fighting through the years…

"Emiya," the girl perked up, and looked behind her, straight into the eyes of an elderly woman, with a kind smile and few wrinkles on her face that tell a story of a time long past. "Sorry to bother you, but do you mind picking some berries from the berries for us? The children at the church are pretty noisy about it, and they'd like some."

"Those little rascals… Yeah, I don't mind," chuckled the younger girl. Of course the kids would get tired of the occasional bread and soup. They'd want something sweet to go along with their meals as well. "Take care of them for me, Ma'. I'll be back."

This was her life, and it was a constant cycle of simplicity. Nothing more mattered, even if she would have liked a little more adventure in her life…

* * *

The forests are always beautiful. It leaves a warm feeling in her breast every time she comes here, reminded that nature is always open for anyone to come by and visit, and that it's generous with its gifts; the trees grow and produce berries, and with patience, the flowers will bloom and more fruit will come.

Sometimes, if she was lucky, she'd be able to catch sight of a fox chasing some wild game, or maybe the butterflies that flutter around the shrubbery. There was never a moment for her to think that this forest was empty; something new could always be seen, and she appreciated that about the forest.

"Now let's see here… Hmm… Ah, there they are!" Round, red and plump. These berries were often hard to find in the forests unless you looked for them really, really hard. "Grab some, bring em' back home, and there we go…"

She picked a few berries and carefully placed them in the basket to prevent crushing them—she doubted kids would like crushed berries, unless they were made into pie or cake.

She hummed a small tune as she allowed herself to follow through the motions, simply picking the berries and just doing what she can and whatnot. There is a strange satisfaction from filling the basket, and she knows that the kids are going to enjoy eating these.

When she was certain the basket was filled all the way to a third of what it is, she stood back up with hands on her hips and a satisfied smile on her face. "Alright! Now then, time to—"

Her words died down as something whiffed into her nostrils… and her instinctual reflex was to gag.

That smell..! Is that blood? It smelled nauseating, with a particular metallic smell that was characteristic of blood.

She picked up her basket with one hand while pinching her nose with the other, narrowed eyes and trying to find where that scent was coming from. She allowed herself one more whiff, and immediately clamped her nose shut with how _awful_ it smelt, almost puking there and then.

It was strong, so it must be coming from—

'…Oh, Goddess,' a chill went down her spine as her eyes fell to the ground, to the river that flowed nearby… and the undeniable colour of red that acted as a gradient alongside the natural blue. And the body floating down it was unmoving. 'Oh Goddess..!'

What the hell was going on here?! Why is there a person's body in the water? And why was the water so densely thick with blood?

Her body moved before she could even think. She hastily placed her basket on the ground before rushing forwards, no hesitation whatsoever as she reaches for the floating body with both hands, not caring whatsoever that she was staining her palms in red as she pulled the person (it was a woman, that much she could tell) towards the riverbank, gulping to herself in worry as she gently turning her around so that she was facing upwards.

She was… wow, she was actually quite pretty. She had dark skin, and her hair that was originally a dark blue was caked in mud and blood, making it an ugly brown and red. Her eyes were closed, and she was still breathing, but…

'She doesn't look too good,' thought Emiya, slightly panicking. 'What do I do, what do I do..?! Damn it, I suppose I'd better take her back to the village!'

With all the strength that she could muster, she lifts the older woman onto her back and began the trek back to the forest, making sure not to let her fall yet being quick enough to save her life.

She'll return for the berries later.

* * *

Underworld, Agna Village—12th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The light of Solus sets as the world became dark for the residents of the Human Realm, though it wasn't entirely quiet in Emiya's house.

To put it simply, she was pacing back and forth outside her room. In there, her mother was busy trying to treat the injured stranger that she had saved back inside the forest with traditional medicine and «Sacred Arts», though the initial commotion might not have made it worth it.

What she hadn't expected when she saved the woman was that, apparently, she was a resident of the Dark Forces, meaning that she came from beyond the walls. That alone makes her an enemy, and everyone demanded that they kill the woman—after all, she might have had the strength to kill all of them, and none of them wanted to keep such a danger in their midst.

And yet… Well, she didn't know. Something inside of her told her that the woman wasn't an enemy. She just knew it.

It took too long, far too long than any of them would have liked, but she managed to quell the villagers long enough so that they stopped making a fuss out of everything. When night had come, they had all dispersed, leaving for their own individual homes.

"Hey, Emiya," the girl paused in her pacing, then looked to the source of the voice. "Hey, you alright?"

The young woman at the door was pretty, with short red hair and cyan irises, wearing armour that befitted a mercenary. Even still, there was no doubting that she was prettier than any other village girls that anyone's ever seen.

Medina Orthinanos, Emiya's best friend since they were young. The mercenary was older than the girl by a few years, but that age difference barely made a difference; they were both very good friends, and while the mercenary would go out visiting other places, she would often bring back souvenirs for her friend.

Said woman with red hair was currently looking at the door with a raised brow, then turned her attention towards her friend, her gaze alone already a sign that she was demanding answers.

"I-I'm fine. Just… well, some stuff is going on, and my mom's trying to handle it right now," she replied, gesturing her head towards her room's door. "You heard the story already? It's, how do I put it… Pretty shocking."

"Shocking, huh? If it's about you not being an Integrity Knight already, then lay it on me," scoffed the redhead, taking a seat on a couch.

Emiya rolled her eyes—she's always been teased about her lifelong dream by her best friend—but continued nonetheless. "Well… Earlier this morning, I went to the forest to pick some berries for the kids back at the church. I found this… person floating in the river. She was injured really bad, and I mean it; cuts on her back and bruises all around her body. The river was, it was _red_, Medina. I managed to bring her back, but it turns out that she's from the Dark Forces."

"…Whoa, that _is_ crazy," blinking, somewhat taken aback by this, Medina shook her head after a while. "How long's it been? Judging by the way she's inside your room, I bet she's resting up."

"Something like that. My mom's actually trying to treat her wounds," her voice paved way for genuine concern, and her eyes shifted to the door of her room. "It's been pretty long, I'll say that much."

The two childhood friends remained quiet for a moment before the door to Emiya's room slowly swivelled open, allowing them to see Emiya's mother. She didn't look too tired, though that could have not been very obvious since her face did have a lot of wrinkles on them.

She closed the door behind her and hobbled over to a couch, helped by her daughter. "Thank you, Emiya… Well, she's fine now. And I swear, those cuts on her back do not look like she was being attacked. More like someone did it to her on purpose…"

"Is that so..? Weird. Could she be some sort of slave?" Muttered the redhead. They couldn't exactly be sure if there were even slaves in their domain, since there aren't any in the Human Realm. And even then, she couldn't be entirely sure. "No, that's not what matters. How's her condition?"

"She's resting right now. Give or take, she'll need a few days of rest, and she'll be fine," the elderly woman grasped her daughter's hand, letting out a tired breath. That alone told the girls that the treatment must have been taxing on her. "I'll do my best to look after her. She's lucky that she's somehow alive; she should have bled out to death, yet it's a miracle that she somehow managed to stay alive."

"That's…" A good thing? A bad thing? Emiya could hardly find any way to call it, because the possibility of her being some spy or enemy was still on the table—at least, for the villagers. There was no way that they were going to immediately trust her. "Well… We'll need to wait and see if she's an enemy or not."

"Don't worry. If anything happens, I'll be here to protect you as always," teased the redhead as she ruffled her younger friend's head, getting a pout.

The elderly woman chuckled in amusement. For these two to remain so close throughout the years is such a blessing, and for them to simply be girls as they deserve to be made her happy.

* * *

Underworld, Agna Village—14th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

There was hardly anyone in the village that didn't know Medina. After all, she was a girl from their village who was also a mercenary, and a pretty good one too.

She often lent her sword to anyone who required her services, sometimes withholding her payment if her customers weren't able to pay; taking on wild animals and pests is hardly a difficult task, and she was more than happy to slay them if it meant keeping people safe.

She's travelled throughout the entirety of the Human Realm, though she never got to visit Rulid Village, a typical village that became popular due to its two stars; Second Head of the Human Realm, Kirito, and his best friend Eugeo, the one who pulled off the impossibility that is felling the Gigas Cedar.

She briefly pondered on how it looked like, wondering if it was any different than this village. After all, every human settlement differed in looks—this village typically makes use of stone in their buildings more occasionally than any other places. One village that she visited had buildings made of wood, while another village had their homes built from clay.

Her memories that flooded her mind couldn't compare to her happiness every time she returned home. For as fun as it was to travel, she preferred home more, able to see her best friend again and see all the villagers and changes to the village.

Her parents… well, that was hard, since she didn't have any. Or, at least, they disappeared when she was young, and Emiya's mother was kind enough to raise her in her parents' stead. So really, Emiya's mother was more of a mother to her than any other person was, and she appreciated her deed.

So that kind of made Emiya her little sister, in a way. And that was the best thing that could have ever happened to her!

"Medina!" The girl was broken out of her thoughts as she looked up, seeing Emiya in the distance waving her arms in the air with a… frantic look on her face? "Hurry up, the woman that I found woke up already!"

"Oh!" She had almost forgotten about her. "Coming!"

Quickly, the two best friends rushed towards their destination, having to push their way through several villagers that had formed a crowd outside their house, nosy and intending to take a look at their uninvited guest. Emiya's mother looked worried, her eyes never moved away from the door.

She looked about ready to rush out and find someone until the two girls arrived. "Ah, Medina, Emiya! She's, ahh… she's awake already. You two should…"

"Yeah. And don't worry. If she tries anything," her hand gently brushes the hilt of her sword, face contorted into a serious expression. "I'll stop her."

"Good to have you watching out for our backs. Let's go in," nodding at the redhead, the silverette stared forwards, pushing the door inwards.

It was dark. None of the lanterns in her room were lit, and she couldn't help but find it somewhat worrying. There were no sounds whatsoever, and she could find no comfort in the room that she had been sleeping all her life—well, she's been sleeping with Medina for the past three days since there was someone else in her room.

She took a few steps forwards, and Medina was close by, her sword at the ready in case someone were to lunge at them and attack. While most could call them paranoid for being wary when the girl inside was heavily injured just a few days ago, they weren't taking any chances.

There was just no way that they—

"Oh..? Who are…"

"Huh?"

"What?"

What the two girls hadn't expected was for the dark-skinned woman that, earlier, had been injured to the point that someone could have accused her of being a victim of abuse and bled out to the point that she most certainly shouldn't have been alive, was now sitting up on the bed and looking at them with all guards lowered, not a hint of hostility on her expressions or body language.

That did _not_ go how they thought it would.

She was silent, shifting slightly just so that they could get a better look on her, and she in turn stared back at them with a curious look.

"Might… Might I know the identity of the one who saved me..?" She asked, her voice hoarse and tired.

Emiya and Medina met eyes, both of them wondering if they could trust her, before the former stared back at the dark-skinned woman. "It… It was me. I found you floating in the river. You looked pretty bad there."

"I see… You have my sincerest thanks for that," she bowed her body slightly, flinching a little when she did so. Despite the rather awkward initiation of such an action, there was no doubting the poise behind it. "My name… is Lipia Zancale, a member of the Dark Knights order."

"So you _are_ from the Dark Forces…" Hummed the redhead, sheathing her blade and crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall, close enough to her best friend just in case.

Lipia caught sight of the sword attached to the redhead's hip, and barely showed any fear. "Are you here to kill me? If so, then I ask you to grant it to me quickly… I would be very grateful if you could…"

"You're… asking us to kill you?" Something makes Emiya suddenly hesitant, and she didn't know what to say anymore. Rather, she stopped herself from thinking and stared the woman in the eyes. "Lipia…san. Why were you in the river? Were you attacked or something?"

The Dark Knight seemed to hesitate at first, but she realized that she was in no situation to simply keep her lips shut. As she sees it, she's held captive, and her life was in their hands.

And… well, admittedly, these two girls didn't seem all too bad. She supposed she could trust them.

"…You are right to assume that I was attacked, though not in the way that you think," sighed the blue-haired woman, straightening her posture but making sure not to worsen the pain. "I can tell you everything you'd like to know, but it is a long one. Would you mind lending me your ears?"

The girls exchanged looks with one another, sensing fear in the other woman, before looking back at her and nodded.

And the story wasn't a pretty one.

The Dark God Vector had been reincarnated. He had returned to the world, seated upon his throne with a Dark Knight to accompany him. He demanded two souls from the Human Realm, Eugeo and Alice, and declared that they would war the Human Realm on the seventh day of November—the Eastern Gate would collapse on that day, and the Dark Forces will march into their lands as harbingers of doom.

Lipia served Vixur Ul Shasta, a man who firmly believed in peace. He despised the notion of war, and was clearly against Lord Vector's plans. She, too, supported his ideals, and planned to take his life one night.

And yet, her attempts had failed; despite all her planning, making sure that everyone were asleep, that all the guards were not in the vicinity, and that his Dark Knight companion had left—it all meant nothing, as she had been wholly unprepared for Vector's skills, somehow capable of disarming her and stunning her in his room.

His Dark Knight arrived a moment later, for a different reason altogether, and then the night turned into…

Into…

She let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes as the memory of just that night makes her freeze up. The girls look at her worriedly, and she simply smiles back. "Forgive me, just… I shall continue."

"At your own pace," Medina advised, though with an underlying hint of worry. "Please."

"Of course… Thank you," nodded the Dark Forces resident.

She resumed her story, and told the two of what had transpired; that Vector's Dark Knight had 'punished' her—what a foolish thing to say. It was, in truth, a session of torture, by which all that was done to her was simply cutting her, _tormenting _her, and then striking her repeatedly until her spirit was broken.

It was a small blessing that they hadn't touched her in any way that could have been, in any way, sexual. Had they done so, she would have lost all pride in herself as a woman, and she would have never been able to face Lord Vixur again…

No. Even now, she loathes herself. What should have been an easy mission has failed because of her weakness, and the thought of meeting Lord Vixur's eyes… her gut wrenched in fear.

The story continues, after some hesitation of course, and she reveals that they had stuffed her inside a bag of sorts, preventing her from seeing and hearing. She was then carried into the Human Realm and, removed from the body bag, thrown into a river, and she had been drifting ever since.

That night had been the most pitiful thing that she had ever gone through, a moment of weakness that she could not pride herself of surviving. Rather, she felt mere disappointment in herself, and wished dearly to atone for her failure.

With her life..? Perhaps that would be the only way. It was why, when she saw the girl's blade, she would have preferred to be cut down there and then, but…

But a part of her wanted to return. To go back to her liege, to tell him that she was alright, and…

She didn't know anymore.

"Lipia-san," the woman broke out of her thoughts as her face moved up, staring into the eyes of the silver-haired girl. She had nothing but grief in her eyes, and she appreciated the sentiment. "We're sorry after what happened to you, but… what do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do now..?" She repeated the question, looking down to her lap. "I don't know."

The information that the two girls received were basically priceless. After all, their future was on the line, and Eugeo and Alice must be pretty important if the Dark God were specifically targeting them. Plus, the date for when the Eastern Gate would collapse—that could turn the tides of war in their favour. Everyone was in danger, that much they knew, and they could potentially change things…

Medina thought long and hard for a while, closing her eyes.

What do they do now? Lipia, a knight from the enemy's ranks, had just exposed their plans. With this, they could perhaps stop the war from even happening…

No, she shook her head. That was wishful thinking, and knowing the sort of enemy that they were dealing with, there was simply no way that they could just do things peacefully. They would have to fight, no matter what.

Right now, all that mattered was equipping themselves as much as they could so that they could properly face the enemy and prevent as much casualties as they could. That was the least that they could do at this rate, and ending the war as quickly as they could mattered the most.

"…Ah-hah! I got it!" At Medina's sudden outburst, the other two women looked at her, finding a wide smile on her face. "All we need to do is get this information to Centoria! Let's go find Lord Kirito and Lady Quinella, and pass this info to them!"

"…Oh, right! Yeah, that would technically be the best idea there is!" Gasping as she punched her fist into an open palm, Emiya grinned back at her friend. "You're a genius, Medina! It may be a long journey, but it'll be worth it if we can help everyone for this upcoming war!"

"Then the both of you shall go," spoke Lipia, getting their attention. She smiled a sad one towards them, clasping her hands together. "I doubt the knights would be happy to have an enemy stepping foot into their territory. I will be slaughtered first thing I walk past their gates…"

"T-That's… No, that's not how it works!" Surprised by Emiya's sudden defiance, the look of seriousness was certainly new, both to her and her friend. "You probably don't know this, but things have changed! There's no way that they'll just kill you just because you're from the Dark Forces. Well, we don't know, but… You need to come with us. I know they won't just kill you right on the spot."

"And how will I..?" She asked back, closing her eyes. "I am weak, and cannot provide you any help whatsoever. I will merely be a burden to you girls and hold you back. And you will need to protect me from the wild beasts that run amok in the wilderness, and I wouldn't wish that upon you girls…"

Lord Vixur would scorn upon her self-loathing, but she truly regretted the fact that she failed at her one chance to prevent war. Their one, single chance at securing the future that the both of them sought for—a bright future for their children, for the young people…

All of it, gone. All because she had been too weak to do anything back then, because she hadn't properly go in for the kill. She could have done anything, _something_ to fight back and give herself a better fighting chance. She failed.

Emiya and Medina were quiet at first, but the latter broke the silence with a snort. "Seriously? I'd like to believe that you're not _that_ weak," the other woman looked surprised by that, and the redhead allowed herself to smile. "Aren't I right, though? I mean, Emiya's mother told us that your wounds should have caused you to bleed out to death, yet here you are, still breathing. I'd like to think that you're a tough woman."

"Yeah! And you're a Dark Knight, right? That means you know how to fight with swords!" Nodded the silverette, suddenly looking excited. "In fact, if you don't mind, couldn't you teach me a thing or two? I'd love to learn how to fight!"

"She does. Wanted to be a knight since she was a little girl," groaned the red-haired woman in exasperation, her cyan eyes staring at her friend in a deadpanning manner. "I mean, she practically begged her mom to have a sword of her own. And when she didn't, she started taking her mother's sword in secret just to 'have a go at it' during the night!"

Her secret exposed, the silverette's face turned a bright crimson as she glared at her friend, her voice rising in several octaves. "T-That's..! S-Shut up! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"Well, someone was going to find out someday soon! I mean, do you know how _loud_ you are? By the Goddesses, you shout all the time you swing your practice sword!"

"I do that because it's cool! Don't tell me you don't shout anytime you swing your sword!"

"W-Well, that's because it's a necessity, and—"

"Mmf… Hahaha..!"

Their argument is broken by soft laughter, Lipia looked much livelier than she did earlier, colour returning to her face in the process. Although, it was technically at their expense, and the two girls looked down to their feet in shame, faces and ears red.

The Dark Knight looked at them with a small smile on her face, still giggling softly despite it all. And just like, the tension has been thrown out of the window. "Thank you, girls. That was a lovely banter, and I feel better already."

"Glad that you liked it…"

"Yeah…"

Seriously, these two… She liked them already.

"Well, I would be honoured to join in your travels," she says, getting their attention once more. She looked more serious this time, and there was no denying the fact that she was pretty much going all in for this one. "I can no longer pride myself as a knight of my people for fighting for their enemy, but… this is for the greater good. I shall lend you my assistance to the best I could, even in my condition, and I would be happy to teach you anything I know."

"Whoa, really? That's awesome!" Cheered the silverette.

"Still, you won't have to push yourself too much. The three of us _will_ be protecting each other, no matter what," added the redhead.

Her friend nodded in agreement before realizing something. "Oh, right! We forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm Emiya Aegir, but you can just call me Edith."

"Medina Orthinanos. Just Medina is fine," followed up the redhead.

The Dark Knight smiled back at the two girls. They were humans, a part of the Human Realm that Lord Vector and the other races wishes to kill, and yet… well, these two were so wonderful, so friendly, that she was beginning to understand Lord Vixur's desire for peace a little better now.

If the children back home could get to know the nice people here too… what a beautiful future that would be.

"Thank you. Lipia Zancale, a Dark Knight. You may call me Lipia."

* * *

Underworld, Dark Territory—14th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Walking the dark streets of the city, Vixur felt restless, unable to rid himself of this uneasy feeling that he had inside of himself.

For years, he had desired nothing but peace between his land and that of the humans'. He knew that it wasn't impossible; if they looked past the difference, be it in their origins or physical features, then they were all the same things—they were all people with emotions and dreams.

Perhaps they could come together, someday.

But until then… well, here they are, bloodthirsty and demanding flesh of the enemy.

Vixur did not want that. He did not wish to kill anyone from the Human Realm. He knew that they were just like him, that they were possibly good people as well of whom simply wanted to live out their lives as peacefully as they could.

He, too, wanted that for his own people because, at the end of the day, he wouldn't want his son or daughter to grow up in a world that burns, constantly feeling threatened and having to always look out for himself in case he's in danger.

"Hey, Vixur," he was brought out of his thoughts as he looked to his side, finding Sigurosig gazing into his eyes. He was extremely tall, which isn't so unusual given his race as a giant, requiring the man to move his head up to look into his eyes. "You… seem out of it. What be the cause for your dismay?"

"…Forgive me. I suppose I have been out of it for some time already," sighed the man, trying very hard not to let anything slip out. He couldn't risk worrying any of his comrades, or else morale would be low. Plus, the war would begin two months from now, which was a short time. "I'm just… thinking. About Lord Vector's murderer."

"Ah, yes. They failed," he said simply, unaware of how the man's fist tightened into a ball. "And have been disposed of… You need not worry about that."

"…Right. Of course," there was no way that… no, there just isn't. He refused to believe it. He knew that _she_ was still alive, somewhere out there. "I'm just… afraid that someone else would be foolish enough to try attacking him anytime in the future."

A boldfaced lie that he so dearly hoped could be reality, but he wouldn't wish that upon anyone. After all, judging by how Lord Vector put it, the perpetrator must have been heavily punished, and he didn't dare to think about just what sort of punishment they had been subjected to…

"Worry not, Vixur. Lord Vector is powerful, I can feel it," and the giant walked away, grinning to himself. "He is skilled, and no one will be able to kill him."

That was what Vixur feared.

He gazed up into the dark sky, closing his eyes and praying for his beloved's safety. Wherever she was now, he dearly hoped that she wasn't in any form of danger…

* * *

Underworld, Agna Village—21st September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

An entire week has come and gone, and Lipia took in a deep breath, relishing in the fresh air that enters her. It's cold, refreshing and gentle all at the same time…

She would love to share this fresh air with her people. But first, she had a mission. Once she was done, then she would be able to accomplish what had always been her and Lord Vixur's dream.

"Can… Can we… g-go again..?"

"Hmm? Ah, of course."

Lipia helped her student up onto her feet, and watched with amusement as Emiya patted away the dirt and grass from her tunic. She kicked the ground to get rid as much stone as there were on her boots, and she picked up her sword from the ground once more.

Her training hadn't gone smoothly at first, but the village girl seemed to have an innate affinity for the sword. She wasn't necessarily an expert, but she was certainly getting there, and even Medina had pointed out several times just how good the girl was.

Emiya took their words of advice and compliments to heart, and simply sought to improve herself. So the days passed, and when she had completed every menial task that was on her checklist—she figures that they're menial now, when something such as their future was on the line right now—before joining Lipia for their usual training.

The village folk hadn't been exactly pleased to know that the Dark Knight was up and about already, but with convincing from both Emiya, her mother and Medina, they promised not to disturb the woman if only she promised she wouldn't do anything shady.

So they trained, they ate, they lived together. Medina and Lipia watched as a new swordsman was being trained, and that swordsman—no, swords_woman_'s name was Emiya Aegir.

"Alright-y then," letting out a soft breath that she hadn't thought she'd been holding in her, she adopted her usual stance and stared at her trainer with fire in her eyes, nothing but determination fuelling her at this point.

Her battle ready stance was often something that Medina and Lipia found themselves intrigued by; she looked as if she were standing straight forwards, only that she had her left leg tugged behind the right one. Her right hand, holding her sword, was folded up towards her chest with the blade itself _reversed_, and the other hand was open palmed, pointing towards the bottom part of the hilt.

Despite the strange posture, it actually put her at an angle that allowed her to evade hits much more easily, and she was able to move her sword more quickly from different angles to either land a blow or deflect attacks.

It's her strange sword stance that has allowed her to get the upper hand on her several times already, making it hard for her to land a hit unless she really tried hard.

Lipia smiled. She drew forth her sword, a simple broadsword that she borrowed from someone, and pointed it straight before the younger girl.

Their eyes made contact for just a small moment, their bodies feeling tense and relaxed all at the same time—

"Here I come!" Before Emiya made the first move, charging forwards with her sword and making a fast spin by planting her feet in the earth, allowing her to make a horizontal cut across the air and making contact with Lipia's blade. The younger swordsman was much faster, capable of moving again to initiate another attack, this time the slash coming from above her.

The Dark Knight didn't feel much weight behind the attack, so she was still able to easily deflect the attacks. But where Emiya lacked in strength, she made up for it with her ability to chain attacks faster than anyone else can.

'I'll just have to attempt to stumble her again…' The woman thought to herself, but she had to move quickly—it was fascinating to her because, no matter how quickly Emiya moved, she didn't get exhausted very quickly. She must have very high stamina.

Were she in a better condition, Lipia would have been able to strike her blade and disarm her immediately. Sadly, she was still wounded, and had to switch up her tactics.

Lipia simply braced herself and blocked each sword attack before moving in for the kill, swiping her sword across the other girl's chest, leaving just a small gash that was enough to throw her off her guard for a moment, allowing her just the opening she needed.

And Emiya deftly avoids the attack another time, her sword flashing bright and swinging down like a guillotine, Lipia watching as it was about to cut into her shoulder—

*Chsh…*

"…Huh?"

"I… think that's enough."

Confusion of which she couldn't make sense of floods her entire system, blinking in shock at what was going on. She stared at her shoulder, then to the younger girl's sword, then at her face.

She didn't expect her to be smiling.

"What… Why did you stop?" She asked, sheathing her blade.

"Ehh… Well, I'd feel pretty bad if I wounded you back there. You still haven't exactly recovered fully from the ones you have now, so it'd be bad if I struck you down," the girl's nonchalant answer did not put a damper on her smile still. "But thanks for training me, Lipia! That was a lot of fun."

"I… Yes, it was," chuckled the Dark Knight.

Such kindness… She couldn't understand why Lord Vector wants to kill these people. Clearly, he was just blind, some sort of puppeteer of whom she didn't share his ideals.

The younger girl patted her skirt to get some dust off, sighing. The training had gone far better than she could have thought it would, and she knew that she was getting somewhere. That's good! Next time, she'd want to learn a little bit more about «Sacred Arts». That would be really useful.

She had just started thinking about asking Lipia if she could tutor her on that particular subject until she heard their names being called from the distance. Soon enough, red hair peaked out from the vibrant greens.

"Medina?" The youngest girl tilted her head, looking confused. "What's up with you?"

"Emiya, Lipia, I've got good news," she told them, approaching the two while she was busy trying to shake off the leaves from her hair and tunic. "Just earlier, I managed to win a gamble with a guy I know, and he lent me his wagon and horse. We should probably be able to make it to Centoria in, give or take, five days. If the weather's nice and not too many beasts stand in our path, anyways."

"Gamble? That makes me worried… What would you have to do if you lost?" This was hardly new to her, but she got worried all the same.

When asked about that, the redhead simply shot her a nervous look. And, knowing Medina, that was her way of saying that she seriously didn't want to talk about it.

Lipia uncapped her water canteen and drank from it before closing it. "When shall we leave? I believe all of us are ready to leave now, in fact."

"I thought about that, but wouldn't it be better if we left in the dark? We'd lessen the risk of anyone else using the road seeing you. Or, if you'd prefer, you can hide in the back?" Her second suggestion was taken with agreement from the Dark Knight, and she nodded back. "Right. Then we'll leave after lunch. Come on, let's eat already."

* * *

They had misjudged the time and the duration of their lunch, and by the time they were done, it was already evening, with Solus beginning to dip past the cliffs. And Lipia watched the phenomenon with every bit of enthusiasm as a young child does, having her breath stolen by the beautiful view.

Granted, she was a resident of the Dark Forces who had never seen the light of Solus before, so she had an excuse. Plus, the girls found it really cute.

Still, they allowed themselves to stay for as long as they wanted to, if only because it helped soothe Lipia's nerves—and she desperately needed this, if only to distract her from all the pain she's gone through.

Emiya deposited the plates and bowls into a large basket, not even bothering to wash them because she just didn't feel like it. She was actually about to go on an adventure, it was crazy!

Sure, that didn't mean she could just ignore these basic tasks, but she was just too excited to care anymore. Plus, she'll make it up to her mother when she gets back by doing her all the favours in the world. That'll definitely do it.

"So, you girls ready?" Asked Lipia, smiling. "I hope you've packed everything already."

"I have! I've already gotten everything that I need. Or, at least I _think_ I need," simple naïveté on her part makes Emiya adorable, and the other two women laugh at her.

"I've put everything we'll need in the wagon, so there's nothing we need to worry about," shrugged Medina, scratching her cheek. "I feel like I'm forgetting something… but I think it's not important, so whatever."

The silence remained for a little longer between the three women as time continues to tick down. And they wonder about a lot of things. And it seemed that at least one of them understood how dire their situation was now.

"Are… Are the both of you truly ready?" Lipia's brows were furrowed and her lips formed a slight frown. It was a sight that was somewhat rare, and the other two girls perked up. "Understand this; we are aiding the Human Realm in the upcoming war. While it may not seem plausible, there is the chance that we may be forced to join the army then. Our days of peace will then be forfeit until we can win this battle."

Right… If they had to fight in this war, then they certainly shouldn't expect much. There was too much at stake here, and they were going to have to give it their all, their lives included.

At best, they make it out with their heads on their shoulders and the future to look forward to. At worst… well, at least the lands will be soaked with their blood, and they return back to Terraria to nourish the soil for the future generations to come.

It was a depressing thought to most, but the two girls had already decided.

"I'm cool with it. Plus, it's what I've wanted my whole life! I'm going."

"And where Emiya's going, I am too."

Lipia finally eased herself, smiling, feeling more relaxed now. How brave these young women are… she never knew she'd meet such comrades as the both of them.

Two simple village girls who helped her to acquaint herself with a peaceful life, something of which she desired for her people back home. She misses home, and these two helped her feel at home.

She supposed… if there were anyone in the world that she wanted to at least fight side by side with, and die with (though she prayed that life wold be kind enough to spare the both of them), it would be these two.

Just before they were about to leave, Emiya's mother showed up. She barely looked any surprised at the fact that they were just leaving, almost as if she had expected this.

"You three are about to go?" She asked.

"Yes, we are. And before we go, I wish to give you my thanks, for treating my wounds and allowing me to stay here with you," Lipia bowed slightly, gently placing her fist to the left of her breast. "I swear to you that, so long as I draw breath, I shall protect your daughters."

"Oh, please, think not about it," chuckled the elderly woman. She then turned her attention towards her surrogate daughter. "Medina. I do hope that you'll take care of these two. Emiya is young, and Lipia's still injured, after all. But take care of yourself too, alright?"

"You got it, ma'am. All my life, I've been fighting, and I won't let my sword skills go to waste," responded the woman with fervour.

The old woman smiled warmly at the two before her attention finally moved to her blood daughter. "Emiya… I wish to give you something first. And you must promise me something."

"What is it?" Asked the girl, blinking. Her mother sounded strangely serious about this, and she wondered what she could be talking about.

Her answer did not come immediately, however, as her mother retreated to her room for something. She returned shortly after, in her hands a sheathed sword.

Emiya gasped, recognizing this sword. She's seen this in her mother's room a couple of times, but she never pressed her mother about it, since she seemed to evasive about it.

"Dark Slash Sword…" The mother muttered the name as if it were a spell, and Emiya swore she heard her voice break a little before it became normal once more. "This was a sword your father crafted for me. The very last gift he gave me before he passed away… and now, I wish to give it to you. Take it with you, and use it to claim our future… Edith."

The younger silverete gasped at the name as her eyes widened at the name before she finally understood, the weight of the situation properly dawning on her as she looked in her mother's eyes.

Medina and Lipia shared glances, confused. Who was Edith? And that sword of hers…

"Understood," they looked back to Emiya—no… _Edith_, now, conviction oozing out of her and her smile wide and brave. "I'll make you and dad proud. Wait for me, alright, mom? I'll come home someday, and I'll give you back your sword."

The old woman smiled her kind smile once more, her temples wrinkling and her face becoming like crinkled paper. She stared at her daughter's companions, nodding her head slightly. "I wish the three of you a safe journey, and I shall pray to the Goddesses so that you may someday return alive. I'll be waiting here, always."

And with that, together, the three women—Edith, wielder of the sword born out of the darkest shadows, Medina, bearer of the sword of her own, and Lipia, an exiled knight who wished to bring about a bright future for the world—set out on an arduous journey, unknowing of what the future entailed.

But that's a story for another day…

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Well, that's that. Both this chapter and the previous one are linked, so… yes.

And obviously, these three aren't _not_ going to play a small role in this story, promise. I'm gonna' see if I can make use of these three properly. And yes, I just blatantly changed Emiya's name to Edith because I wanted to be on the same page with everyone else in the room, but don't worry. I'll make up something to compromise.

I'll try, at the very least (OuO').

Now, let's do a small reviewers… what's it called? Reviewing the… reviews?

Whatever. I'll just answer some non-existent questions and have a little fun with things.

First off, to **EugeoBestWaifu** who suggested that I read the side-story 'If You Were Here', I did! I stumbled upon it while checking out _Sword Art Online_ in Google News one time—I know, that's crazy. But seriously, the story is so _cuuute_! And now, it's getting a sequel; 'If You Wish It'! I'm hyped for it, that's for sure! Give me _Shokugeki no Souma_ levels of cooking, and I'm sold!

Secondly, to **SaintInfernalNeos** and **DaManWOFear** who had suggested that I give the Light Novels a read, well, I did! And hell, I certainly wasn't prepared for two things; that it was going to be so bloody dramatic and heart-wrenching that it was really hard and beautiful to read, and that Kirito was going to be so damn _badass_! Definitely anticipating the anime—really hoping it will do the entire… 700+ pages the justice it freaking deserves!

Thirdly, ahem. I've still gotta' work the knots with the story, but that's just for you guys to wait for and decide if it's going to be great or not. Things will change, _obviously_, and I'm definitely looking everywhere for ideas—other people's stories, the side-stories, the light novels themselves, fanart (ooh yeah). No holding back for this one!

Fourthly, I shall repeat yet again; this story is meant to be entirely about Kirito and Quinella, although the few chapters prior and even the ones after this one will _heavily_ indicate that Kirito has a harem. That's… let's face it, _Sword Art Online_ should have 'harem' in its tag. Does it? The anime doesn't, but _it is_! And I'm just playing with that idea, but don't worry, Kirito does not have a harem… yet.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not, but yeah.

Nonetheless, that's it for now. The story's still continuing, and I'm excited to keep writing. See where this story'll go, and just how far I can push my crazy ideas.

Until next time! Hejdå.


	15. Chapter 14

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 14: Reaching Out

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall —15th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The human psyche had a tendency to send warning signals in the body and mind whenever there was suspicion or concern when it came to something or someone, and often times, they're not always wrong.

And in this very moment, Asuna couldn't possibly understand why, but she had a really, _really_ bad feeling.

It's not often that she would feel this way in a place that's safe, and yet… well, she might as well have an excuse for feeling as such, since the reason for her wariness was sitting right across her, her beautiful visage a sharp contrast with those narrowed eyes that were watching both her and another girl.

The other girl that she was watching was Alice, who also felt on edge, her blue irises kept focused on the other woman despite the fact that they were in the middle of a really important discussion—it's not often that she would ever allow her attention to divert from what mattered, but she could hardly care right now.

You could think of a number of things as to _why_ this was so, but only one answer was necessary.

And the answer was literally beside her.

"…Not much to report, huh? Well, I suppose that's a small blessing. At least nothing bad has happened," hummed Kirito, scanning all the documents spread out on the table. Every writing was neater than anything than anything that he's ever seen, with soft curves and fine lines that make it clear for him that he would _never_ be able to write that neatly. "Hmm…"

There were a lot of things that they had, yet too little information about them that they could properly prepare themselves for.

The Dark Forces. Supposedly, someone must have logged in to join their side, thus already preparing the army for the war. And since it's someone from the real world, that alone was enough to incite worry in his being.

The 'Final Load Test'. Though he's gotten information from both Cardinal as well as Asuna and the others, neither parties were able to come up with a definitive time for when such an event would happen, so that left a dreaded feeling in his chest. What if it was tomorrow? What if it was today? They're prepared, sure, but the precipitation in his heart is strong as ever.

The other problem at hand… was this strange tension he was feeling!

'What in the Goddesses' names is going on here..?' He sweat-dropped to himself, feeling somewhat nervous. He looked around himself, and found nothing out of the blue. He looked to Bercouli, but he was too busy reading something. 'Ah, forget it. Focus, man!'

Here they were, in their regular meetings with everyone present; both rulers of the Human Realm, Cardinal, the Integrity Knights, his best friend, along with Asuna and the rest of the gang. They were to discuss everything important, just as they had done every time, but man… he wasn't sure if he could keep on focusing on this if things remain this way!

Bercouli's eyes shifted away from the papers and towards the ravenette… then promptly looked back down, a bead of sweat on the back of his neck as he steadied himself and attempted to mask his nervousness with that of his usual calmness.

All the other men in the room shared his sentiment, and could very well see just what sort of position the black-haired boy was in; it wasn't like he had any choice in the seating arrangements, of course—it was a free-for-all. And yet, there he was, with Alice and Asuna on either side of his while Quinella was directly in front of him.

Usually, Kirito would prefer having Eugeo sitting beside him. However, in this precarious situation that he was in now, he could be compared to a fish in a barrel, with three hunters having their guns aimed—not at the fish—but _each other_.

Imagine how the fish, or Kirito in this case, would be feeling. Terrified, that's for sure!

"So far, how many people number in our army, Bercouli?" The oldest man there perked up when his name was mentioned.

"Hmm… I can't really say, but there's around forty thousand," he says, and a few in the room shot looks of surprise at him. "Of course, that's including the foot soldiers, the sky soldiers, and any magic casters in our ranks. Thankfully, the nobles from all four empires were generous enough to lend their own soldiers as well."

"I see… That's actually pretty good," nodded the ravenette, leaning into his seat and crossing his arms. "We're going to need a lot of rations too. Have we managed to get into contact with the villages?"

Three knights in the room nodded.

There was a pretty good reason why he sent three Integrity Knights to each three sections of the Human Realm; Bercouli to the south, Deusolbert to the west and Fanatio to the east. It was to establish a connection with the individual major cities and villages there, and that was to deliver the message.

That someday, in the upcoming future, there would be war with the Dark Forces. Their assistance would be required. And as such, they would require soldiers and any rations that they were willing to give.

As for the northern regions, well, Alice's father had immediately offered his assistance, seeing that his daughter had returned and that she was an Integrity Knight. He understood just how vital it was for them to win this war.

"Lady Cardinal," the short woman perked up, looking at the boy. "Any successes thus far?"

There wasn't any context behind his words, yet it took her only a moment to comprehend what he was talking about before shaking her head. "No, there isn't."

A short answer that didn't necessarily answer anything, but that alone was good enough for him. He nodded his head, then turned his attention back to everyone. "Alright, then. Considering how there isn't much to report, I won't waste any more of your time. Thank you for being able to come today, everyone. Let's get out of here and get back to our duties, yeah?"

Everyone nodded and left their seats, some choosing to stay to make small talk with each other while some others just left the room. Kirito looked around himself and sighed.

In truth, on the same day that Cardinal had told him about the 'Final Load Test', back when he and Eugeo had escaped prison beneath the Cathedral, he had requested her to try and pinpoint the exact date for the event. That should give them all the advantage that they would need, and perhaps come up with an even better plan.

All that they knew was that the Eastern Gate would collapse… and that's it. And that, in the other world, there were invaders who were looking forwards to seizing two Fluctlights; Alice's and Eugeo's, based on what Asuna had explained to him.

'First off, are they seriously going to just sit outside there and not do anything?' He thought to himself, hand on his chin as he closed his eyes. 'That would be highly unproductive. Given their ease at breaching into the Ocean Turtle, they must have highly skilled hackers on their side…'

That was one thing that he worried about. That they could potentially manipulate the world (he doubted they'd be able to pull that off, considering that even Rath didn't hold such authority) and change the FLA anytime they wished to, that they might have access to anything that may give them advantage… or worse, allow them to dive into this world.

That last part was the thing that worried him the most. After all, wouldn't that mean that they could increase the number of fighters in their ranks? That could potentially give them the advantage in numbers and simply overwhelm them without a chance to fight back.

'And the other thing, the Fluctlights,' he gazed to his right, seeing Alice and Eugeo speaking to Bercouli. 'It makes sense why they're wanted. After all, they're the only people who broke the seals, which is technically what Kikuoka and his team at Rath want. But it's weird that they would set that up in the first place. Almost like they didn't want that to happen…'

«Seal of the Right Eye», also known as «Code 871»—or, at least, the code is within the seal.

The people working in Rath couldn't possibly have input this seal in the system, if they were planning to develop an A.I. capable of free thought and desire—and this Seal simply goes against their mission.

Honestly, his mind hurt from all this thinking. He couldn't properly discount the possibility of some things, since they either made too much sense to just be ignored or… well, he didn't know.

Asuna had actually told him of Kikuoka's plans; that they needed to take Eugeo and Alice to the World's End Altar, where their Fluctlights would then be ejected, and thus completing the mission. And yet, that was only possible once the Eastern Gate collapses, so they'd need to engage the Dark Forces' army either way.

No matter what perspective he looked at things, realistically speaking, there was no avoiding the inevitable bloodshed.

"Too bad we can't fly through. Our dragons would be too tired to continue the ascent, and the high altitude will be too cold…"

"Kirito-kun."

The boy was broken out of his thoughts at the voice of his friend, her face holding a soft smile that always worked its magic.

He felt soothed, almost immediately. His smile came back on, and all the worries on his mind had been burnt away into nothing, realizing that he didn't have to worry whatsoever.

"Sorry. Just… in thought," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "How are things?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. With that serious look on your face, I bet you're thinking about something serious. And you're thinking on how to solve it on your own, I would assume," at her accusation, she leaned in towards him with a pout, making him take a step back. "You _do_ know that you're not alone in this one, right? You have all of our help!"

"W-Well, _yeah_, I do know that!" He gulped back, offering a shaky smile that didn't convince the lass in the slightest. "I'm glad, I really am. I'm getting so much help from you and the others. I wouldn't forget that for even a moment."

The honesty in this words are enough for her to lean away from her, sighing. "Honestly, Kirito-kun… This is just like Floor 74."

The mention of that event causes him to flinch in response. "H-Hey! We don't talk about that anymore! That's long behind us already! Water under the bridge!"

Seriously! That dumbass of a leader just marched forwards and attempted the boss battle despite all his soldiers clearly exhausted. And he paid the price for it, losing his life in the process along with some of the knights.

Kirito hadn't charged in alone to fight that thing, duh. He had a lot of help; Asuna and Klein were there, of course, and they managed to keep the boss monster in check long enough so that he could activate his 'Dual-wielding' skill and take him out.

But, uhh… okay, in the process of fighting the boss, he took it on all by himself. Guess that's reason enough to be annoyed at him, huh?

Coughing into his fist, he stared back into her eyes, trying not to seem too nervous. "So… what now?"

"Kirito," the boy perked up, turning around to see a smiling Alice walk up to him with Eugeo in tow. "I have something I require your assistance with."

"Huh? What's up?" He asked back, not noticing the pout on the chestnut-haired girl's face.

"Your techniques… 'Aincrad style', as Eugeo has told me. You taught both the academy students and Eugeo your technique, had you not?" At his slow nod, the blonde slammed her fist against her chestplate. "Please, teach me the 'Aincrad style' as well. In seeing your match against Eugeo that day, I've decided that I shall try to learn some techniques, in hopes that I become a better knight."

"Oh. Well…"

"Huh? Match?"

Quinella came over with a curious look on her face, and the flaxen-haired boy, ever the nice one that he is, answered her question. "Indeed, Lady Quinella. We actually had a sparring match against one another back in Rulid Village… and, well, it was, to put in Kirito's terms, _awesome_."

"I don't always say _awesome_ for everything, you know," snorted the ravenette. In response, he drew both swords from their sheathes, earning a gasp from the purple-haired woman. "Eugeo named my sword as Night Sky Sword, while I named the one you gave me as Ivory Apostle. I, uhh… even though I lost my memories, I actually remembered that I could use two swords. Dual-wielding."

"Indeed he could. And he always looked amazing when he does so," smirked Asuna. "It's at least a good thing that he doesn't show off."

He deadpanned at her, almost ready to give a retort before feeling a small tug on his sleeve. He looked at the arm and gazed all the way to the source. "Can I see it, Kirito?"

"Eh? Uhh…" He would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling awkward, but knowing that it must mean a lot for Quinella considering that she's never seen him wielding her gifted sword, he _supposed_ he could at least do that much for her. "Sure. I don't mind—"

"And what of my training?" Huffed the blonde, crossing his arms. "I would prefer if you didn't take too long in this one. Eugeo and I must return to Rulid Village soon enough, and I'd at least like one demonstration."

'I can just teach you back home anyways! You do know that, don't you?' Sweat-dropped the boy, looking to his best friend, who shrugged a nervous one. 'Thank you!'

He wasn't even sure why he was thanking him.

"…Alright, how about this? Lady Quinella, do you want to join us on our trip back to Rulid Village?" His question elicited looks of surprise from everyone present. "I'm sure that the people would welcome you into the village. And Alice, I'll teach you there. Deal, everyone?"

The three women in the room looked at one another for a moment, and he swore he could have seen sparks transmitting amongst the three of them before they nodded.

"That's fine, Kirito-kun."

"Very well. If you say so."

"Anything you wish, Kirito."

The boys looked at one another and shrugged, proceeded to take their leave with the group of women in tow—they didn't turn around to see how they were basically pushing one another, almost as if they were fighting. It was just a miracle that none of them had pulled out their swords.

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—15th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"We're finally back..!"

"Good to be home…"

The trip from Centoria to Rulid Village always took too long, and by the time they got here, it's already pretty dark. Kirito sighed, but knew that it was probably not going to change the plans that he had unwillingly placed himself in.

Well, at least it had to do with swords fighting, and nothing more.

While it was a worry that the Head of the Human Realm wasn't present in the Cathedral, he supposed that a day or two being away wouldn't do anyone bad. Plus, it wasn't healthy for her to keep herself crammed inside her room forever, so this was a good opportunity for her to step out of her comfort zone.

When Kirito jumped off the driver's seat of the carriage and touched ground… the door of the carriage opened up and his arm was immediately claimed, making him almost yelp.

"So this is Rulid Village…" Quinella's voice was incredibly soft and low, staring around herself with narrowed eyes, though not with any form of hostility. "It's beautiful. So you live here?"

"When I woke up, yeah. Stayed here for a few months before we attended Swords Mastery Academy in northern Centoria," nodded the boy as he looked around. People were beginning to return to their homes, and the streets relied on the light from the several street lights to remain clear. "Fresh air, nice people… You'll like it too."

"Is that so? Then I'll take your advice for it," she looked at him with a smile on her face. "Thank you for inviting me here, Kirito. I appreciate it."

He was taken aback by this strange softness, merely nodding back when he felt like he couldn't articulate any proper response.

Eugeo had stepped down and stretched his back, letting out a soft sigh as he watched the two with a small smile. Kirito was right; they really became good friends, judging by how comfortable she was with him, and how close she was to him, literally.

He made to open the carriage door for the other girls to step out… only to blink in surprise at the sight of an empty carriage.

"Kirito-kun, you need to get some lunch first! You're exhausted!"

"No, I request training first!"

"Nngh..! Stop pulling him around!"

The boy had shared this sort of idea with the rest of the male Integrity Knights; that his best friend somehow had some sort of power when it came to girls, considering the fact that they seem to gravitate towards him at almost every turn.

And right now, well… it was kind of hard to refute that sort of thought.

* * *

There was a difference between training and demonstration. To demonstrate was to simply initiate the move as way of showing, and to train was to actively help someone replicate that same move.

So when he first started off with a demonstration and it finally became a training session (an exhausting one, his mind supplied), he was left panting as he sat on the stairs of Alice's porch, a hand on his chest and trying very hard not to lose his breath.

He knew that this was less tiring than his duel with Eugeo, but this was mostly mental exhaustion.

"I did not! He's fine, isn't he?"

"Hardly! You hit Kirito-sa—I mean! Kirito in the chest back there!"

"Kirito, you alright?!"

He knew that he should be happy that all his friends cared so much about him, but this was a little _too_ much for him.

He had first demonstrated some of the 'Dual-wield' «Sword Skills» for Quinella to see, and she looked so amazed at first, it kind of made him feel glad. And then he moved on to teaching Alice some techniques in 'Aincrad style' that he assumed was simple enough for her to pick up on.

Although, he didn't exactly want to focus on one-hit «Sword Skills», but rather, «Sword Skills» that had more hits.

So far, he attempted teaching her «Savage Fulcrum», «Horizontal Square» and «Sharp Nail». Alice had some difficulties while Eugeo, having been taught by him for two years now, was able to perfectly execute all three «Sword Skills» with ease, while all his friends were able to do the same.

«Howling Octave» was the strongest One-Handed Sword «Sword Skill» there is, so neither Alice nor Eugeo could pull it off.

Quinella hummed in interest as she watched him. Considering that she has access to the system, might she know of the «Sword Skills»..?

Well, this world was indeed based on the 'SAO' system, so there might just be «Sword Skills» in this world to a certain extent—he'd been able to pull off a lot of the «Sword Skills», after all, and all nobles in this world had to study some too.

He shook his head, deciding to shift his attention towards another matter at hand. 'Quinella will need a place to stay. I wonder where she'd like to…'

"Kirito," he perked up, noticing Yuuki coming to a stop by his side and watching him with a little smirk on his face. "Don't tell me that you're tired already? I thought our residential 'Black Swordsman' had all the energy to fight all he needed to."

"Hush, Yuuki. I'm still a person through and through…" Groaned the boy, before staring forwards at the scene of Quinella arguing with some of the girls about things he didn't bother to care about. That made him smile. "Well, I guess I'm just glad that Quinella's at least talking with people. Staying inside of her room for years without any social interaction…"

The purplette by his side, too, averted her gaze towards the group at the front. "Man, you really care about her, huh?"

She was right. No matter how much he could try to rebuke her statement, he knew that he really cared about her. Kind of reminded him of himself, to be honest.

After all, he was a loner too, but that was because he was just a dumbass. At least then, people reached out to him and attempted to help him through everything. So was he just doing the same with Quinella?

Well, he supposed at least, he was _kind of _doing the same thing, though it started off not in the way it should have. After all, he… raped someone. That's not something he was necessarily proud of. No, he _isn't_ proud of it, but… maybe his idiocy and naivete didn't help him see another way. Perhaps, back then, he could have done something else.

But there he goes, doing something that couldn't be taken back.

He did what he did to her, tried to help her down the right path, and he… he…

'…Actually, now that I think about it, when was the last time I actually _talked_ to her?' That sudden realization came as a surprise to him, and he gazed once more at the subject of his thoughts.

She's been holing herself in the Cathedral again, this time doing work that benefited the Human Realm, but… he hadn't been thinking about her. He's been ignoring her.

He was being an idiot all over again. And he hadn't realized it quickly enough.

'…Shit..!' He closed his eyes and thought about things. He really hasn't been doing a good job on the 'being a good friend' part. And she trusted him the most. 'Man, I blew on that one.'

When was he going to learn?

He received a soft pat on his shoulder, and Yuuki's smiling visage was the first thing that he saw. "You look like your mind cleared up. Feeling better?"

"…Not better, but I think I've realized something really, really important," nodded the boy. And his smile returns to him, patting her on the head, catching her off-guard. "Thanks, Yuuki! What would I do without you, huh?"

"A-Ah…" The girl goes oddly quiet, and she merely hums in happiness as she accepts the patting—is she blushing? Eh, probably not.

Well, at least he'll know what to do after this.

* * *

Kirito turned in early for the night, excusing himself with the need of getting some sleep because he was far too tired for anything else. Eugeo offered to walk him to the church before he, too decided to return to his home.

But his house wasn't his destination after all.

With a small yawn, the boy walks towards his childhood friend's house, already spotting quite a number of people at the porch. Selka is the first to notice him, and he waves back.

"Hey. Just sent Kirito home," he told them, and noticed that everyone was here. "So, Asuna-san, why'd you call us here?"

In response to his question, she looks to everyone present here before nodding to herself. "Well… I thought that, since we're all here, and we've finally gotten a break from things… I was, well, curious. I wanted to ask about Kirito-kun, ever since he's been living here with you."

"Is that it? Well, that wouldn't be too hard to manage," sighed the blonde, shaking her head. "Unfortunately, I can't say I know him all too well, so Eugeo, you might have to do the explaining."

That was a lie on her part. After all, since regaining her memories, she's remembered the fact that Kirito, too, was a part of her and Eugeo's childhood. And yet, he seemed to have forgotten all about the both of them, so she held back from mentioning anything just to prevent herself from seeming suspicious.

The flaxen-haired boy looked at her and pointed at himself. Receiving a nod, the boy sighed. "Fine… So, this is supposed to be some sort of story session? Where we just talk about him?"

"Ooh, we can do that!" Leave it to Yuuki to be the one to move things forward. "We could _all_ share our experiences with him! It'll be really fun!"

"Now _that_ sounds fun," snickered Lisbeth, cracking her neck. "Man, we've so many places to start. How about we begin from the most obvious?"

"Huh? M-Me?" With all the attention shifting towards her this time, Asuna lets out a sigh. "Fine… Although, it's going to be a really long story, so this'll take a while."

No one shifted from their seats, and the stories began…

* * *

[ Ocean Turtle ], Pacific Ocean, Near Izu Islands—6th August 2026

Too long.

Despite knowing that it was just going to be a few more hours that they had to last things out, it was still such a boredom. And Higa didn't know how people dealt with that.

Of course, he had all the time in his life to simply play around and tinker with things here. And yet, right now, the Ocean Turtle was under attack by outsiders, and were they being any less careful, someone was going to get hurt.

Thankfully, no one who's logged into Underworld has suffered any repercussions. And it's still a mystery to him as to how so many people had managed to log into Underworld without using the 'STL's, something of which should be impossible on so many levels.

The young man sighed, knowing that he should have stopped thinking about this a long time ago. The fact that Kirito is still somehow alive despite the course of electricity through his 'STL' is already a miracle, so he'll just think of it as being his 'power' all over again.

What he does want to know, however, is what in the world was going on in there… The 'Final Load Test' was going to happen soon enough, yet none of them knew just when it was going to happen.

'All of them trust Kirito so much… That he's going to be the one to end the war, and save everyone,' it sounded like a joke. Like a story straight out of a fairy tale, and yet, with all the feats he carries under his belt, it didn't sound so impossible anymore. 'He definitely won't let any more people die on his watch.'

If everything can go well, then he might reach the 'Best End' of this story…

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—16th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"So he slashed down against the being. 'An Incarnation of the Radius', and prevented the deaths of thousands…"

"Whoa…"

Everyone who had been there during the fight knew just how mad everything was. To stand up against a god-like entity that towered over everything that existed was a story none of them thought to have lived to tell, yet here they are, and none the wiser.

Asuna remembered, very clearly, as he donned his black cloak and proceeded to scream, to cry, to roar—his swords slashed and swung, and he made quick end of what should have been the hundredth floor boss of 'SAO'.

They were really glad that he ended up fighting Heathcliff to free them, and not that thing.

Still, the fight shouldn't have been a thing in the first place. For some strange reason, a glitched part of Cardinal had bled into the systems of the 'Augma', and so many lives were in danger. The sheer desperation in Professor Tetsuhiro's voice that night, pleading to all of them to defeat the boss monster…

Of course, knowing Kirito, he didn't back down. That's not like him.

"That's why we owe him so much, you know? So many things happen, and he's always picking up the pieces and saving the day. He tends to be too hard on himself, but at least he's learning to give up sometimes and leave them to us," sighed the chestnut-haired girl, hands clasped on her lap. "That's why I'm really grateful to the both of you, Eugeo-san, and Selka-san. You took care of him for us when he came here… we owe the both of you so much."

"W-What? No, of course not! You don't owe us anything!" Quickly denied the young boy, smiling back. "It'd be the opposite, if anything else. He was so patient in teaching me how to fight, and that allowed me to find my strength to save Alice. I really appreciate that."

"Indeed, I hadn't known the reason for both of you becoming swordsmen was simply to save a friend," giggled Quinella, everyone looking at her now. "I would have thought that the both of you wanted to kill me or something, just because that brat Cardinal let some things slip."

"Well, that's how it goes most of the time, then," sighed the boy, before perking up once more. "Seriously though, I wonder how he lost his memories. It's a good thing that he still remembers you, or else that would have been hard. I… I could definitely understand your feelings had he did."

"Eugeo…" Muttered Alice, looking down in guilt.

She hadn't recognized her childhood friends back then when she flew to their academy, seeing them as nothing else but two criminals who had broken the «Taboo Index», whereby a fellow student had been maimed and another killed.

But they hadn't willingly committed murder. They were simply fighting to protect their own pages.

'That's enough,' she shook her head, knowing that hating herself would bring about no good. It's in the past, and she's just glad that things didn't turn out worse. "I still find it odd as to how he managed to learn how to wield two swords. How did that come to be?"

Silica opted to answer on everyone's behalf. "He mentioned something about reaction speed. Basically, he could react very quickly compared to everyone else, and his discipline helped him make use of two swords."

"That's true. While some could argue that it was a skill bestowed to him, I'd like to think that he earned the right," hummed Vabel, closing her eyes. "Kirito… I truly wonder, if he never existed, what would happen to all of us?"

The thought of such is depressing, and Quinella was the first to look away.

She'd be holed up in her room forever, away from the people that love her.

She would make use of her Sword Golems, and would sacrifice so many good people for such a cause.

She would inevitably cause this world to burn to the ground in the aftermath of the war, all because of her own foolishness.

She looked at everyone, and noticed how morose everyone seemed. Kirito… he must mean so much to them, that whatever sort of relationship she shared with him just didn't mean anything. He was their hero, their friend, their brother.

What was she, in turn..?

'I've been too selfish again, haven't I..?' She sighed to herself, clenching her hand. 'All this time, I keep complaining about not being able to see him… but he's not doing this on purpose. He simply wishes to focus on what matters. To save his loved ones. And I'm trying to stop him, aren't I?'

She knew that he'd blame himself if she ever showed weakness, and that was the last thing she wanted for him.

"…Asuna," she called, getting the younger girl's attention. "Kirito. He's… You have fought by his side for two years, have you not?"

"Umm… More or less, yes, though I would say it's around three years," nodded the girl. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just… I can see now, why he's such a wonderful person," sighed the woman with a little smile. "I can never thank him enough for confronting me that day. To keep on climbing the Cathedral to face me… I thought he was an enemy. But he was, truly, such a wonderful person… I almost killed him back then, I'm glad I didn't commit to it."

Everyone went silent at that, seeing how, for the first time, the woman previously known as the Administrator was now baring herself before others.

She had kept herself guarded from everything, a fortress so tight that no one could understand what she was thinking of or what she desired.

In this very moment, she wasn't the Head of the Human Ruler. She wasn't the Administrator, or the pontifex…

In fact, the girls and Eugeo could pretty much put a finger on what this was; she was just Quinella, a simple woman who might just be infatuated with their favourite black-haired swordsman.

While Eugeo silently wished his best friend good luck, the other girls bemoaned the fact that he has another devout fan. Then again, that's probably hypocritical, considering that they're the same.

"Actually…" Premiere's soft voice manages to grab everyone's attention, as her tone is filled with curiosity. "What did Kirito do?"

Fuck her. Fuck her senseless and left her wanting more ever since—

Was what she would have answered, but she knew that was only going to cause too many rumours to spout.

Still, she couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing, truly. We talked, and… I suppose we had a stupid bet. Whoever fell in love for the other first would lose. It was honestly so hilarious!"

In perfect sync, everyone's lower jaw fell unhinged as they stare at the woman with eyes as wide as platters. Did they hear her right? The bet was for the person to fall in love with the other person first? Was _that_ the stinking bet?!

Chuckling at their moment of confusion and hysteria, the woman looked up into the sky, noticing the rising light of Solus. "Ah, it's a new morning already?"

"Oh? Oh man, we've been up for so long, talking throughout the entire night…" Leafa lets out a yawn, accidentally allowed to draw out for long. "Okay, I think that's enough of a story time. I need to go and, hwaaah… Get a nap…"

A resounding shout (really, it was more of a lazy yawn) of agreement has everyone dispersing, with Eugeo shaking his head in amusement before he made his way back to his own home. He bade everyone and his childhood friend farewell, bowing at Quinella before leaving.

Alice and Selka glanced at one another for a bit before looking at the ruler of the Human Realm. "Lady Quinella, would you like to…"

"No, I think I won't," shook her head the woman. She seems a little happier now, more calmer than before that it surprises the Integrity Knight. "Do forgive me, but… I think I should go."

"Huh? Now? You can stay first, if you'd like," suggested the young orange-haired nun.

Stay with them… The offer was tempting, but she knew that she had overstayed her welcome. She had far more work to be done, and she couldn't simply stay here.

She really wanted to stay here, but she didn't find herself willing to do so. "Please, go get some rest. I wish to take my leave soon."

The two didn't press her any further, simply bowing to her before retreating inside. She watched them enter before turning her attention towards the church. She heard that he's been living in there, treated as an amnesiac and given shelter and food there.

The day began anew as some early risers got up, all refreshed and ready for the day as they started tending to the farms and their livestock. The sky is dressed in blue once more, and the greens that stretch out before them are more vibrant now due to the light that's thrown upon them. The rivers that are in the distance shimmer elegantly, looking like jewels in the water that are home to countless fresh water fish.

Cold wind blows against her face and she couldn't help but let out a sigh. This is where Alice lived in before she was taken away, and this is where the person she loves also resides.

She supposed there are just some things that she doesn't know of.

Countless people walk by their ruler, surprised at first before committing to courtesy and bowing before her. She, in turn, simply nods back—a gesture of acknowledgement as she takes a seat at a bench outside of the church, left to her thoughts for a moment.

Now that she had all the time to herself, she knew what she had to do now.

Once she confronted Kirito, she would tell him what she was going to do. She would finally be able to be true to herself and do what was right; no longer would she have to hold him back all because of her selfishness.

She's thought long and hard about this throughout the night, just as stories filled the silence and solidified her conviction. She could no longer allow herself to be selfish.

She has to change. And to do, she needed to get rid of her desire.

"Lady Quinella?" She perked up, seeing an old lady in a nun's outfit walking up to her. "It's odd to see you here. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I'm just here to see a… friend," right. That's what they are. Friends, even if that sounded wrong. "Kirito. I'm just here to speak to him about something."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I'll be back soon," smiling, the lady bowed and retreated back inside, leaving her once more alone.

Some time passed with her alone with the world—the trees, the sky, the water, the running children, the wind—until she could hear soft footsteps from behind. She did not turn her head around, knowing whose footsteps they were.

She made to shift to the side, allowing the person to sit beside her. They were quiet for a bit, but he did speak up after a while.

"You wanted to see me?" Kirito had been the first to break the silence, which didn't really last long since the both of them weren't really much for silence in the first place.

"I just… needed to talk to you about some things," she told him. "We talked a lot about you last night, while you were asleep. Everyone shared stories about you, Kirito-sama."

"Did they now..?" He sounded embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "So, what's up? Did you want to know something, or…"

"You're not from here, are you?" Her question didn't faze him whatsoever, knowing what sort of person he was talking to. "You're a human. Rather, a _real_ human being from outside of this world. And those girls… they, too, are visitors of this world, are they not?"

"…Yeah. Good deducing on your part," sighed the boy. Talk about impressive detective skills on her part. "Yeah. I'm not from here."

"What worlds have you visited, then?" She asked once more, looking up. A flock of birds soared the sky, providing a little sense of extra to this wonderful background. "Asuna, your friends… they spoke a lot of your deeds, and I could only imagine that you weren't here before. It sounds impossible. The monsters, the enemies… I would have recognized them if they did happen here, but I don't. Being placed in a remote location, one hundred men and women trapped... They happened, yet the stories aren't like that, are they? They're a little different than what they should be."

...What stories have those girls been telling everyone?

"I… I first logged into 'Sword Art Online', the infamous game that was the most controversial one. The death game," admitting that wasn't difficult, even though most people frowned upon mentioning that to anyone. "I next entered 'ALfheimr Online'. Some sort of experiment was being done on people, so that was that. And I played 'Gun Gale Online' to investigate a killer-on-the-loose case."

"That so..? Wow. You've been really active in all of this mess," her soft tittering has him snorting back, finding truth in her words. "No wonder so many people like you. You're a living incarnation of some fantastic hero from a storybook."

He shook his head at that. "Not like I had any choice in it. And even then, I'm no hero. I just did what I had to, just to save people I love. And besides, outside of all of this… I'm just a teenager. I'm hardly special, Quinella."

She was ready to make a retort at that, but knew that he wouldn't believe her anyways, so she simply kept her mouth shut.

The people chanced a glance at the two rulers of the Human Realm, some of them even lifting their arms to wave at them. Kirito reciprocated the gesture, blinking when something now weighs itself on his shoulder.

"Quinella, what are—"

"Just… Just for a bit. I want to stay like this for a little longer."

He doesn't say anything more, simply sitting there and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

His heart's beating faster, and if she knew, well… he just hoped she wouldn't look up, because he was pretty sure he was blushing.

It's not odd, is it? For two friends… wait, are they…

"You're real. You are here in this moment, this body and soul that you call 'Kirito'…" Her voice is a whisper, and something about it… it touches his heart. "And you're fighting for a world that's not your own, while I'm complaining about not being loved by my people… I see now why that brat Cardinal would call me childish. I've been demanding so much and complaining all my life, haven't I?

He doesn't answer, genuinely not knowing what to say. She doesn't press him for one, and she continues.

"Kirito-sama… I can see now that our meeting wasn't just some coincidence. You really care about me, and wanted me to change so that I can fulfil my duty for my people and this world. I was too young to know that back then… but I know now, this is what must be done," the woman stands up, leaving her back to be seen by the ravenette. "So I know that… that I can't rely on you. I wish to let go of your hand, and find my place in all of this."

"What?" Something about her statement sounded wrong. It twisted his gut in a way that felt familiar, yet haunting. "No, that's not how—"

"I know… I know, you wouldn't ever do that to me. You'd want to save me too, just like everyone else," Quinella spins in place, skirt billowing with her, and she's clasping her hands behind her back… and that smile. It's so lovely, and the light shines on her, outlining her and making her seem like an angel. "And you already have. So I'll fight, no matter how long it'll take. I'll do whatever I have to protect this world that I love, that you love. I promise."

His hand reached out for her, but she had already turned around and walked away, leaving him silent and confused.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is a Hurt / Comfort story. I need some form of drama, and I thought this would be the best way to put it. Trust me, I'm running out of ideas. Actually, no, more like I have too much of them.

Anyways, I'll try to ease this sort of shaky relationship with the help of the next few (quite a lot, but that's just my opinion) chapters, but know that I intend to go by my promise that everyone _will_ get a happy ending. Ain't gonna' break my promise on that, for sure!


	16. Chapter 15

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 15: An Unlikely Lesson

* * *

Underworld, Centoria —16th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The trip back to the Cathedral was long, but Quinella was just glad that she was able to take the carriage back, or else she would have been far more exhausted by now.

Thankfully, someone back in the village had been willing to drive her home, and she took the offer immediately, though she hoped that he wouldn't mind the second trip back.

She had him sent her just as far as the outskirts of Centoria, and so she would walk back to the Cathedral from there. Her walk back home shouldn't be too much, and as she stared at how the tower just seemed to dwarf her and every other building around her, she agreed with Kirito; it was kind of intimidating, to be honest.

'Still, it would be useless to simply leave it as it is and _not_ use it,' she sighed. 'Generations of people have spent their resources to build this, so I may as well honour their work by properly making use of it.'

Of course, this tower had so many other things; different floors were necessary for a myriad of things, such as the great bath, a prison, a rose garden, a field for dragons to land, and a number of other things. Although it was still kind of tiring to move up and down the tower sometimes…

"Hmm… Perhaps there's a «Sacred Art» for teleportation," she thought to herself. "It would at least save some time for… Hmm?"

Now that's a surprise. Sitting on a bench at one of the plazas here in Centoria on her lonesome was Cardinal herself, who seemed to be reading some sort of book while several people just walked here and there.

It was an odd sight, really. She thought that Cardinal was busy with being the headmaster of the academy in North Centoria, and she might have other duties to do. So to see her out like this… well, she doubted she could call her out on that. She _did_ technically go to visit Rulid Village.

Curious, the woman walked up to her from the front, having the decency to at least allow herself to be seen without scaring her. When she was at least a foot away, she merely glanced down on the contents of the book before sitting down beside her, sighing.

The only noise there was to fill the silence between the two was the usual bustling of people here and there, the sounds of shouting of the shopkeepers to attract any patrons, the gushing of the fountain behind her and pigeons fluttering about.

Thankfully, the silence didn't last for very long. "What are you here for, Quinella?"

"Hmph. It would be nice if you could at least greet me nicely, you know," scoffed the older-looking woman as she crossed her arms. "And here I am, trying to at least be civil with you."

"I would have assumed that you said that in jest if you had your sword against my neck, yet here you are, with all the decency of a normal human being it's almost impressive," the shorter girl, though just as important as the other one was, certainly knew what buttons to press, a tic mark forming on the silverette's head. She promptly closes her book, simply staring forwards. "I heard that you visited Rulid Village. I pray you didn't cause any problems?"

Offended, the woman shot her a glare. "As if! I would have you know that I behaved myself. And I'd prefer if you didn't treat me like some sort of child."

"Yet you act like one," her tone now is no longer meant to aggravate, but rather, it's just pure curiosity. "You're different, Administrator. You—"

"Please, not Administrator. I go by Quinella now," shook her head the woman. That, alone, took the younger-looking being by surprise, though she manages to regain her composure quickly enough.

"I see… Very well then. If you're adamant about that, then I shall at least humour you in doing so, Quinella," nodded the girl. "But it's odd. Truly, you seem to have changed. You no longer impose me so, and your bloodlust has all but gone. And you now focus on your _people_, rather than your own ego."

"Right, right. Spit on me all you want. Funny, isn't it? The cruellest woman that exists in this world who stands at the pinnacle is no longer all-powerful, but reduced into some child," she really couldn't stand Cardinal sometimes. How is it that she manages to vex her so? "So what? I've changed. Is that so bad?"

"Quite the opposite, really. I much more prefer this new version of you, for as odd of a change it is," shrugged the girl. Some people walk by the two and either ignore them or wave at them, and they'd return the gesture. "Quinella, what happened, if I may ask? I can't entirely discount the fact that you've become a new you, and while it's certainly a wonderful surprise, my mind can't comprehend this turn of events. So tell me… what did you do?"

Quinella went silent immediately after, knowing just what sort of situation she was in. Though with her once-was enemy, she knew that she could at least trust her to an extent.

And the fact that she hated her so much made it work too; they did not understand one another very well, even if they're technically two halves of the same program. No, they just really hated each other, and wouldn't hesitate to kill the other.

But… But, well, she just didn't know. Something about Cardinal did not strike her as bad, and she genuinely felt like she could at least trust her to a certain extent.

"…Kirito," she began, and she could tell that Cardinal was attentive. "And his friend, Eugeo. Both of them were to kill me because you told them about my motives, had you not?"

"Of course I did. And your Integrity Knight would have killed them had I not intercepted," scoffed the girl.

"Water under the bridge," shrugged the woman. "Anyways, despite what you've told him… well, he didn't try to kill me. It was, admittedly, odd at first, and yet… well, he's different. He was trying to avoid doing what the both of us wanted. You, complete erasure. Me, a massive sacrifice. He, the middle road; to save us."

Her words were hardly poetic, but Cardinal had gone silent at that, understanding just what the boy had been able of pulling off. She was right. He had done what none of them thought possible and changed fate.

With such a dangerous situation that they were in, he had somehow defied every form of logic and possibility to write his own future for the people, and that alone was worthy of respect.

"If the both of us could had the opportunity to accomplish what we sought to do, I think we would have. But he wouldn't have allowed us to," continued Quinella, leaning back a little. "I don't know how, but he changed my mind. He wanted me to stop being what I was… and become a human again. And I think that's why…"

"That's why?" She prodded, curious.

She doesn't seem like she's hesitating, but she certainly didn't look comfortable. She did, however, suck her gut and spilled her words. "That's why I'm in love with him, Cardinal. I love him."

Such a heartfelt confession shocks Cardinal to the very core, unable to believe her ears.

Quinella, the being that which should be the last person to even understand what the basic concept of love was, whom had lived with a twisted understanding of it, fuelled by her own desire to rule and to destroy, was actually _in love_?

That was… wow. That was unexpected.

She was still trying to reboot while the other woman continued speaking. "And you know, I've been a little too stingy. I've kept relying on him all this time, I need to learn to stand on my own two feet now. Every single day, he's working so, _so_ hard… And what have I really done, Cardinal? I… I can't keep leaning on him forever."

"…You know he doesn't think that, nor would he mind," sighed Cardinal. "He would lend his shoulder to anyone who would ask for it. And even if you didn't, he would."

"Yes, I know. That's why…" She paused for a bit, and when Cardinal looked back at her… and for a second time, the emotion of shock overrides her operating system. The entity that should have been unable to feel, up until now, was _crying_, spilling tears onto her lap "That's why I was afraid to let go. He'd reach for me…"

He reached out to her, and reached out to so many people.

She knew she had to get away, or else she'd pull him down…

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—16th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

'What happened?' Had been the single question that had been on Kirito's mind, moving around his empty mind like the DvD screensaver icon.

Everything had been a blur. From the conversation up to her suddenly leaving, with her words making it sound like she was trying to _leave_ him…

Why did it sound so wrong?

What was she trying to say?

He hadn't been bothered by a lot of things in his life. Being labelled a 'Beater' and being discriminated by the other players back in 'SAO' hardly meant anything to him, but to hear Quinella like that back there… So many words could be used to describe it, but for simplicity's sake, it just felt _wrong_.

Had he done something to her? Had he made a mistake towards her? He doesn't remember doing or saying anything remotely plausible to be considered a wrongdoing, but something definitely happened to have spurred that sort of conversation.

He closed his eyes, probing his mind in his attempt to recall everything that's happened between the two of them; his first meeting with her (that was definitely wrong, but he doubted that would elicit such a response as she had towards him), him trying to teach her a number of things, their few interactions between here and then, last night… but nothing clicked. No amount of digging through the recesses of his mind was enough to answer his lingering worry.

He looked back down to his hand. His left hand. The hand that held the sword she gifted him. The hand that weld Ivory Apostle.

…He's been ignoring her these past few weeks, and now, he's paying the price. She wants to leave him.

'But it can't be that simple… can it?' He groaned to himself, rubbing his face as he thought about it. 'Is there something that's going on here that I don't get?'

The way she spoke to him made it seem like she was trying to make him sound like her hero. And, well, he _supposed_ he is, but he highly doubted it should mean so much to her. And then she's talking about 'needing to stand on her own', so that she 'no longer relies on him'.

Clearly, that's not what _he_ wants.

"What do I do..?" He groaned, burying his face in his hands before treading his fingers through his hair. "…I don't know."

He doesn't know what should be done. That genuine _fear_ in her eyes back then must have meant something, and that just…

He's not sure. And out of all the fights he's gone through in his life, this one is definitely the hardest one yet.

"…I need to clear my mind first," he finally decides, knowing that none of this will get him anywhere. He looks past his shoulder and towards the church, taking a deep breath and marching in there.

There was only one way to settle this.

And only one person suitable to help him.

* * *

"What? You want to _fight_?!"

"Yes. Can you spare me a duel?"

He was definitely barking up the right tree. Or, in this case, requesting a duel with the right sort of person. "Kirito, I would be more than happy to!"

He isn't sure if he should feel afraid or just as happy that she was so willing to entertain him for even a bit.

The ravenette grinned, knowing that she loved nothing more than a good match. Plus, it would kinda' be a good way to pay her back for all the hard work that she's done without complain, so that's that.

The sound of duel catches some other people's attention, with even Eugeo who, sickle in hand, stared at his brother figure with a little smile. "Seriously? Now? You don't have anything to do?"

"I'll take care of things later when I feel like it," he says in turn, unsheathing his two swords as he faced off against the young swordswoman, who was stretching herself and looking excited. "Right now, I think I need a little fight. Just to get my mind off of things."

The two of them noticed how his voice turned slightly morose for a fraction of his second, but his smile and eyes manage to mask them well, keeping them unaware of the truth.

But Yuuki doesn't let that bother her, simply deciding to go for it properly. "Well, you've asked the right gal, cause' I'm going to show you that I won't lose too!" Snickered the girl as she pulls out her sword. It may not be the same as back from 'ALO', but it'll have to do. "Let's go!"

He nodded back, steadying his posture as he lowers himself, just enough so that he felt like he was able to stare directly at the point of her sword. She, in turn, takes her usual fighting stance and blows through her nose, trying to calm herself.

In truth, this battle was just a means of distracting himself long enough before he did something… regrettable. And he really needed time to think, because that was just so wrong. What happened with Quinella earlier this morning—he needs to understand that, but for now, he needs to let loose of some tension.

Everyone watched with bated breaths as the two stare one another in deadly silence, and Eugeo is silently curious. He fought Kirito before, but he would prefer witnessing the spectacle this time.

Without a single hint of warning—

"Hyah!"

"Hmph!"

Both swordsmen launched themselves forwards, Kirito swinging himself around to meet Yuuki's blade with his own and entering a stalemate before he knocked her back, moving to force her back through strength alone.

But he knew mere strength wouldn't make the cut, as Yuuki's speed was making it hard for him to catch up. In turn, he matched her with his reaction speed (even if she technically exceeds in that field, more so than he does) and his ability to adapt, flicking his wrists and intercepting her fast sword movements, deflecting them and close to hitting her, yet never making the mark.

Kirito sharpened his perception and sidesteps an attack, initiating a «Final Revolution» that manages to stop her attempted assault. She leaps back before charging in again with a «Sonic Leap», slashing his blade and causing sparks to fly.

The two stood against one another in a face-off, gritting teeth but still smiling before they were knocked back.

They return to clashing blades, and he attempts a «Double Circular» to get her off of him, but she returns with vigour. As expected of Yuuki, the Zekken.

'Time to pull out a surprise,' he thought to himself.

He has to find a proper moment, however, as he blocks attack after attack and strikes her sword with a well-timed overhead blow, though it's not enough to disarm. She staggers back, translating the momentum into a roll that allows her the proper time to raise her sword and block his attack.

She pushes back and she leaps to the side, regaining her footing and then lunging forwards with a «Rage Spike». He readies his swords—

*Clank!*

"Eh?"

'Got her!'

His sword swung in the simple motion of «Slant», while his other sword is willed into a «Vertical Arc», striking her sword once from the left and then a powerful upwards blow—

*Thonk!*

Before it ultimately sends her weapon out of her grip, landing on the ground. He spins himself just in that moment to activate a «Horizontal» with Night Sky Sword, stopping short before it cleaved her neck apart, and she's left to freeze on the spot.

Everyone watching exploded into a fit of cheering and whistling, some clapping along. Eugeo, too, was amazed by the display, an interesting question already on his mind.

"You weren't using techniques for dual-wielding in that last one," he said in surprise, crossing his arms. "That was a «Slant» and «Vertical Arc». And that last one was a «Horizontal»."

"Exactly. Good eye, Eugeo," snickered the boy. "That's another part of «Skill Connect»; to actually make use of two different swords to overcome the post-motion delay after initiating a technique. I don't necessarily have to use Dual-wielding «Secret Techniques» when using two swords. It's the same how you turned that «Vertical» into a «Vertical Arc» against Deusolbert."

"You got that one right," chuckled the boy, having made use of that ability countless times. He's glad that Kirito taught him that. The purplette isn't upset by her defeat, but instead smiling a large one as she skipped over to their side. "So, Yuuki, how're you feeling?"

"It was awesome! I'd say you've beaten the Zekken, but we can't really say that since it's not an official fight," snickered the girl, and the black-haired boy rolls his eyes. "Come on, let's go at it again!"

"Again? Umm… sure."

"Oh well, there you go again."

Well, even if this doesn't entirely help him calm down and ascertain just what was going on, he supposed it was better than to do nothing. And so, he picked his swords once more.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 95, Morning Star Lookout—21st September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Explain to me what we're doing here again…"

"Because, for as much as we are unable to work together at times, I respect you enough to wish to help you through your issue."

Quinella shot her a look of confusion, and the other pontifex simply shook her head. "You're not deceiving me whatsoever. Something is wrong with you, and I shall act as a mediator of sorts."

"Oh, joy. Exposing my problems to someone I hate. That should work _so well_," sarcasm. She wishes she could meet whomever introduced such an aspect to humanity so that she could thank them for at least coining such a term.

Nonetheless, the two sat at a table, facing one another with different expressions; Cardinal of her characteristic poise and calm that only she could ever do, and Quinella of a silent anxiety that she attempts to mask with her usual annoyance that everyone knows only shows up when she's forced to converse with Cardinal.

Admittedly, she had gotten over whatever problem had been plaguing her five days ago, and she had somewhat gotten over her obsession with Kirito that she's had all these months. Well, she supposed she has, since she hasn't been thinking about him so much as she had these past few days.

Maybe this is just the beginning, and maybe it doesn't show so much, but she truly hoped no one would figure out anything. She's probably done a pretty good job since no one had noticed it yet.

But Cardinal here… she was difficult. Both of them are essentially two sides of the same coin, so if anyone in the world was the one who understood her the best, it would be Cardinal.

Quinella shifted her gaze towards the side instead, and she's gifted view to the massive blue sky. The few columns here and the lights make this floor seem like some sort of fancy restaurant, and she actually likes it. There were few clouds that drifted by, and they looked so close, so in reach…

Cardinal cleared her throat. "Following our conversation a few days ago, concerning your decision to… well, that's what I'm most confused about. You make it seem like you wish to sever your connection to Kirito, and that's what I'm worried about. Have the two of you recently fought or something?"

"What? No! Of course not. He and I have never gotten into any argument," retorted the woman, seemingly taking a little too much offense to that.

Cardinal took a moment to gauge any other reaction or expression out of the other woman before she resumed. "So… you two did not fight. Am I to assume you wronged him and you felt guilty, or vice versa?"

"No, it's… It's complicated," sighed the woman.

Well, that's new. For the almighty being to admit that something was out of her hands was wholly uncharacteristic of her. Her pride wouldn't allow her to say such a thing. The Quinella she had tried to kill all these centuries ago would go something like 'Pah, who do you think I am?'.

"Complicated," she repeated, almost as if she couldn't believe what she's just heard. And even now, it's hard to believe what she's just heard. "Very well, then. Let us both try to pick apart the problem and get to the roots of it. Tell me, when you visited his village, what happened?"

"Well… nothing so unusual. I went there, and we had lunch. He did some training with Alice. At night, after he returned to the church to sleep, I had a talk with the rest of his companions. We… shared stories about him until it was daytime, and by then, everyone returned to their abodes," she listed off, momentarily wondering about why she was so willing to tell her everything before shaking that thought off. "That's all. Nothing more."

A long pause afterwards has her beginning to fidget on the spot, though it was only the matter of her fingers tapping on the table and her gaze focused on her lap.

She wasted not too much time later before she looked back up, right into Cardinal's deadpanning gaze.

The single word uttered left her reeling in shock. "Bullshit."

"W-Wha—Cardinal?!"

"Forgive me for my bluntness, but knowing you, that couldn't have been the end of it. I firmly believed something else transpired between the two of you that lead to what happened."

The lady flinched in shock, turning her gaze away and gulping. Cardinal really saw through her, and her swearing out of the blue was just unexpected. Where did she learn that?!

"If you wanted to know, I learnt it from Kirito," her response elicits a look of surprise from the other woman, who simply shrugged back. "I explained to him what your initial plan was, and he couldn't help it."

"Seriously? I-I see…" Well, knowing the sort of person Kirito was, and the age that he is, it shouldn't be too odd for him to swear. Then again, the image she had of Cardinal was that of a polite, if not silent and unresponsive person at best. She definitely did not expect her to _swear_ of all things.

"Now then. With that out of the way, please recount to me what just happened," asked the young-looking girl, adopting her professional stance once more.

She knew there was no backing out of this, and she simply gave up. She knew what a lost cause was, and trying to get out of this conversation was one. "Well… I visited him at the church. We talked for a little while, and I had to get something off my chest. I told him what I told you. That's it."

"Mmhm… And you seem quite guilty about it. Why is that?" Her voice was softer now, and Quinella was genuinely surprised.

"…Why do you care?" She asked back, biting her lower lip. "You have so many other things that you can do, and yet… you seem to worry so much about me. What good comes out of it?"

"Your own wellbeing, Quinella," she sighed back. Countless centuries and she's still so reserved, trying to keep herself away from others. "So many people would be worried if you're suddenly not yourself. Begrudgingly, I admit that I too worry about you. So does Kirito."

Right, of course. It's natural for humans to be worried about others that they care for. And in such a tense situation like this, with a war on the verge of happening, everyone's going to be even more concerned for one another. They'll look out for each other.

And if anything happens, they'd do whatever it takes to protect and save each other. No one was to be ignored, no matter what.

She supposed Kirito was a perfect example of that sort of person. "Yes, I suppose he would…"

"What do you feel towards him? Or perhaps, anything at all regarding this entire matter," asked once more the short girl.

She barely lasted another minute of complete silence before she gave in, letting out a sigh. "I just… I feel awful. Ever since we became friends, I don't know. I feel like I've been letting him do all the work. It's like I'm not even trying anymore… I'm worse than I was."

"If that be as it may, then why is it that morale is higher than before?" Her retort easily shut her down, but in a way that was meant to help her. "You're much better than before, Quinella. I would know so, because I know you from centuries prior. You weren't a good sort of person, but you have changed to become a better person. I think you should at least give yourself credit for that."

"Perhaps…" She sighed once more. "I don't know. I don't know what I should do anymore…"

"Talk to him," she says, and this time, it's with a commanding tone that's meant to leave no room for arguments. "You both must be able to talk it out together, and find a proper solution."

"But… I don't want to trouble him," she mumbled, rubbing her arm and looking sheepish. "I wouldn't feel comfortable…"

Cardinal rubbed the bridge of her nose, finding her a little hard to manage, but she pushed nonetheless. "Please, he'd be worried sick. In fact, you've probably never heard but he recently contacted me. He was asking about you and, because of that, here we are, conversing."

The revelation of such has the ruler blinking in surprise, actually taken aback. He… was worried about her.

She felt touched, and a little bad all over again. But that part of her, the one that appreciated his thoughtfulness, made her feel comfort.

"That's… Thank you, Lycoris."

"…Only for now, shall I allow such a name to be used."

The two women smiled at one another, no animosity between the two whatsoever as the world around them shifted. There's so many things that's going on right now, but in this moment of comfortable silence, they simple allowed themselves to be alive and smiling.

Perhaps, that's all that being human required. And they supposed that's okay.

Yeah. That's okay…

"Promise me that you will speak with him."

"I… I promise. Someday, just… not now."

Well, she supposed she could hold her to that.

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—28th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Suguha Kirigaya lived as a girl like any other, and she had known countless moments in her life when she had experienced absolute grief that nothing else in the world could ever compare to.

She understood that she and Kazuto were mere siblings by paper, that they didn't share the blood that pumped in their veins, but the day that he had fallen into a coma that would span a total of two years from playing 'Sword Art Online' twisted a dagger in her gut that subjected her to despair she had been dealing with in that timespan.

When he woke up, she was overjoyed. She didn't think that she could have ever been happier, but to be hugging him again, crying into his shoulder as the groggy, long-haired and tired Kazuto simply returned the gesture, she knew she was happy.

And now, once more, she had felt such pain.

That night, when Asuna had sent a quick text to all their friends, telling them about the incident at the street and Kazuto getting attacked, she had been the most worried of them all. Her heart had all but stopped and she rushed to the hospital, almost breaking down in tears when she spotted Asuna waiting outside of the emergency room with dried trails of tears of her own.

So to be able to dive into this world, to finally be able to see her own brother again… even if it's only been a few days at most, she just couldn't deny how happy she was.

And for him, it's been _two years_. Two years that he had been separated from his family and friends, as if 'SAO' had repeated for him all over again.

'Well, at least he has friends here to look after him,' thought the blonde as she tied her hair into a single ponytail, sighing as she patted down her gown. Truly, she worried about him being all alone in some foreign world, but at least his charm allowed him to easily make friends with people.

Even if that same charm may or may not have accidentally bewitched countless girls, herself included.

That thought made her eyebrow twitch, a building headache that she's had to deal with anytime she's thought about the countless antics that her brother had gotten himself into. Truly, his luck knows no bounds, and that luck of his just seems to have drastic mood swings; from being at an all-time high that it saves him from death, to an absolute low that almost gets him killed (too many times, at this point).

'Seriously, Onii-chan, can you _not_ try to get yourself into anymore danger in the future..?' She hardly doubted the day would ever come, but she supposed that it was fine to dream every once in a while.

Talking about that, she had wanted to reveal herself as his sister, but their lack of similarities were definitely not going to make the cut. Oh, of course, she could just spill the beans about the both of them being adoptive siblings, but for now, she'll just wait.

She left the house that she was residing in, deciding not to bother Premiere and Tia who were sleeping in the other room. Those two had been quite busy the night prior, having assisted some of the villagers with building—they were needing a new barn to store the cows, as there were so many new offspring.

Thankfully, none of the cows had gone wild and started a stampede. That would have been difficult to deal with.

And considering Eugeo's and Kirito's tales about their experience with horses and manure, told with fear in their tones, she didn't really want to think about it.

"Huh?" The girl blinked, noticing how there was a figure sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea in their hands. "Lady Cardinal?"

"Hmm? Ah, you must be Leafa, Kirito's sister," the young-looking entity said, taking a sip from her tea. "Do forgive me for the intrusion. I wished to speak to him, but I required a quick drink, and felt this was the most comfortable place to do so."

"Oh… Umm, it's fine," she looked around, finding no one else in the dining room. "Did you make the tea on your own?"

"I did, yes," and with a wave of her staff, a cup floated in front of her. The kettle tilted and poured into the cup, and brown liquid was now inside of it. "Would you like some?"

"Umm, sure. Thank you," she accepted the cup of tea and sat at the table, blowing on the edge of her drink for a bit before taking a small sip from it. It was mild, with a comfortable aftertaste that made her want to drink it again, but stopping herself short due because of how hot it was. "So, Lady Cardinal, I want to ask. Did Kirito mess up something?"

"You could, in a roundabout way, put it that way, but not entirely," her cryptic answer got a small sound of confusion from the blonde. "To put it simply, I'm just here to pass on a message from Quinella to him. She wasn't keen on speaking to him face-to-face, so I've decided to step in to help."

"Ahh… I see," she hummed, sipping more from her drink. 'Wonder what it is… Well, I just hope nothing bad happens.'

Knowing Onii-chan, things do tend to take a turn for the worst.

A _lot_.

* * *

The bed creaks beneath his weight as she shuffles around, trying to get himself to wake up as he thinks of the upcoming day and his plans.

So many things that has to be done, so many things that require his attention and so many more that he knows can't be ignored or else it'll put a jam on things. And understanding the sort of person he was, he couldn't afford to procrastinate, or else he might end up ignoring it altogether.

Perhaps he was overthinking things, but he really had a lot on his plate today; he was planning on doing some reading in Cardinal's bookshelf to find any information that he could get on this world, especially the 'Final Load Test'. After all, her library had books that were rich in lore, and that might just hold the answer that he needed.

'And I'll need to get to the academy to teach soon enough,' he thought to himself, closing his eyes as he lets his body naturally rid itself of its sleep. 'I've been doing a fine enough job these past few weeks. I don't plan on breaking that sort of record.'

Well, the students respect him enough to not treat him like a criminal. Ronye and Tiese are super nice too, and he can't help but appreciate them for all the help that they give him whenever he felt lost and the like. Even Frenica helped him around the academy at times, and what could have been trying duties became simple.

He's so grateful to the girls. He really needs to do something for them.

He lets out a small yawn and moves through the church, muscle memory alone helping him reach the bathroom. The water is already in the tub, possibly thanks to Selka. He smiles at that and dips himself into the lukewarm water. He would have liked if it was a little warmer, but this was good enough too.

His body had submerged beneath the water's surface before his mind wandered to Quinella, and just like that, his earlier smile drops.

'What is she doing..?' He thought. A whole week has passed since he asked Cardinal to go check up on her, and he hadn't been too pleased when he hadn't heard news from her. 'She's avoiding me on purpose, she has to be. What else could explain that?'

He hadn't been able to keep his head in the game sometimes, but he had been able to regain himself at times, understanding that it was really important that he focused on the task at hand. And at least he hasn't messed anything up. He supposed that's one good thing.

He had attended a meeting once, and thankfully, her head hadn't been up in the clouds. But she was… distant. Listless, sometimes, and she barely responded to any questions he gave her. And she never made eye contact with him.

But she seemed more active in the conversations, presenting countless opinions and ideas when it came to planning their army and predicting the enemy's movements. It felt like she was different, now; more hardworking than ever, yet not acknowledging him. Distant.

It was upsetting, to say the least, and he knew that it must've been his fault.

'I've been a bad friend to her…' He began at first, toes curling. 'But can we even call ourselves friends?'

Certainly, friends don't have just have sex with one another for fun. And friends don't treat each other like strangers, just like they're doing right now.

'I really need to talk to her… I've gotta' make up to her somehow,' he closes his eyes and dips himself lower, just until his nose was barely above the water surface. 'But… what do I do..?'

This was hardly new to him. He'd gone through this exact problem in the past, and quite a few times actually; the first time was with Asuna. Well, that was normal—he had been arguing with her nonstop throughout the two years in 'SAO', and he wasn't sure whether their constant bickering was normal or not.

Although, Klein and Agil often teased them as a couple _because_ of all the bickering, so he supposed that's foreshadowing… And he found that creepy.

The second time was with Suguha. After waking up from his coma, it had been a bit awkward for him at first, and it was certainly bad considering the fact that he hadn't been talking to her for the past few years. But her enthusiasm and her forgiving nature allowed them to reconnect once more, and he appreciated that so much.

The third time was with Yuuki. Well, that was mostly because she was afraid of him discovering her secret of being a cancer patient. He, at least, managed to calm her down enough, and that allowed them to continue being friends.

This was just another problem on his plate, and there were still so many more that were at the back of his mind, but he really couldn't bother. Right now, he needed to think about how to deal with the issue. And he wanted to be really careful about handling it.

If he made it worse, well… it's on him. And he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He rose up, letting the water drip off his body as he looked at his left hand. And he clenched it.

One way or another, he was going to come face-to-face with her, and he'll talk with her. He'll fix their relationship, and… and he'll bare his heart. He won't let his insecurities and fears stand in between them.

He's fought a lot of battles, and this was going to be one of the scariest ones.

* * *

"She isn't ready to speak with you yet."

"Eh?"

Well, there goes all his confidence.

Kirito stares at her dumbly, with every drop of certainty in him being blown out of proportions, similar to a child that just got told that their favourite mascot was not actually what they seemed to be, but in truth a human being in disguise.

That… has got to be the worst thing to ever happen to a child, second only to having their favourite toy snapped in two.

He's just lucky that never happened to him… sort of.

Cardinal looks at him and nods, frowning. "Indeed. She had been adamant about not seeing you, and though I've spoken to her about things, she still isn't willing to face you. You must forgive her for that, Kirito. It seems that she's still stubbornly determined to keep this distance."

"Is… Is that so? Huh…" He wasn't sure what to feel, but he does end up chewing on his bottom lip. "I see…"

"You shouldn't worry too much about her. I've been keeping her company for some time, and she has been busying herself with work," sighed the young-looking girl. He could only imagine just how difficult it had been to just talk with her. "She wishes that you do not come to the Cathedral to meet her. During meetings, then there is no avoiding it, but she wishes not to converse with you whatsoever."

Yeah. Just like how they've been doing this for the entirety of these few days.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing between the two of them, simply going on with their work and exchanging no words or looks.

That worried him to no end, of course, but he… no, there's no but's. Just… he doesn't know anymore.

"Kirito-kun?" The boy looked over his shoulder, his eyes making contact with Asuna's own. She had a look of curiosity, hands behind her back as she leant forwards to stare at him. "Is something wrong?"

He thought about it for a while before nodding. "Something like that. Lady Quinella… is being distant. And I thought about trying to talk to her about things."

"Seems to me like you made a mistake or something," her words were spoken loudly in a way to tease him. At his glaring, Sinon simply smirked back. "Knowing you, that's probably true, isn't it?"

"…Yeah, something like that," he nodded back, a little too easily that it surprises her in turn. But the guilty look that makes his expression for a second… it was genuine. "I was just worried about her, and needed to talk to her. That's all there is. Well, not really _all_ there is, so to speak… But she doesn't want to talk to me at all. It's frustrating."

"Do you need to talk about it?" Asked Silica, her question brought forth innocently.

The others that were there simply nodded back, staying quiet and patient for him that it flattered him. He smiled back, and looked back down at his hands.

"Well… I'll admit, both she and I are in a weird point here. Friends, in a way, but there's just some miscommunication between the both of us that we're kind of not able to see each other eye-to-eye with one another," he says, with a small hint of regret in his tone nearing the end of his statement. That disappears quickly, now replaced with a calm determination. "So I _need_ to talk to her. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try?"

'_Friend_…' Simultaneously thought everyone in the area, save for a few like Selka, Cardinal and Eugeo, with sweat-drops, some almost wanting to facepalm.

He's so dense and innocent it was cute, but also a little frustrating.

Then again… he _is_ that sort of person. After all, even committing small mistakes had him on guilt's blade; leaving behind Klein, even if he technically didn't mind, suggesting that Asuna join the Knights of Blood, his broken relationship with Suguha—he had a lot of pressures weighing on his mind, and all because he _wanted_ to.

There was simply no reason for him to worry, but that was just how he was.

And it was because of this that she could tell that the one she loved was genuinely upset, feeling concerned for yet another 'friend' in his life. That's just how he's going to be, after all.

It's why even Asuna couldn't help but smile.

"Well Kirito-kun," he blinked out of his reverie, staring into the chestnut-haired girl's gaze. She was smiling at him with conviction, the same sort of smile that, no matter how times she's given, still is enough to inspire him and so many others. "I know that you really do care for her. You do, don't you?"

"I… Yeah, of course I do. Just the same with you and everyone else," nodded the boy, back straight and shoulders raised.

She smiled wider now, nodding in turn. "Someday… when she's ready, she'll wait for you. I know she will. So by then, Kirito-kun, just go. And don't worry so much. Just do your best and I know you'll get to her!"

Just as he pushed past her recklessness and helped her see that there was a future worth fighting for.

Just like how he's fighting for the people of this world now, reaching out his hand to seize a better life for everyone.

And everyone here, to some extent, had taken his hand. So this time, they'll be sure that he'll do what he does best—well, other than fighting, that is.

To be a hero.

"Yeah, go give her what's for!"

"You'll do great, I know so."

"Definitely. Knowing you, you're going to make her your friend, she'll never want to hate you again."

"L-Liz! D-Don't say that!"

"Be kind to her, alright? And be patient with her."

"Kirito resolving a situation by talking? Well, good luck nonetheless."

Rounds of wishing him the best leaves an optimistic effect on him, and his chest feels warm. The black-haired boy doesn't know what to say or do, but he does know how to smile, and lets the corners of his lips tug upwards.

He knew that there was no way he'd fight his fights alone. He's always had help, no matter how big or small it was, and he's grateful all the same.


	17. Chapter 16

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 16: Stories of Black

* * *

**S**wo**r**d A**r**t On**l**in**e**

For many, their story begins with the death game, 'Sword Art Online', the very first VRMMORPG that has ever taken the world by storm. It is the beginning for the titular hero Kirito, and much so it is for her as well.

She starts her story with a different take on 'Sword Art Online', however. Rather than bringing forth the truth of Aincrad, a floating castle that becomes the stage of the infamous Vr game—with it, it would shed light on the fact that she was from another world, and that wasn't something she was still willing to speak off with the residents of Underworld—she spins a take into something different, yet appropriate.

For her, for all her friends, this story takes place in a remote location in the Human Realm, with a myriad of flora and fauna still, far from any forms of civilization that any of them might know of.

And rather than 10,000 people, she simply settled for a hundred men and women in total.

"How do we start… Well, I suppose I'll get straight to the point. We had been abducted by a man named Kayaba Akihiko. In doing so, he placed us somewhere, pitting us in a 'death game' of sorts, whereby we had to survive for two whole years," she began, hands—delicate, small and gentle, yet strong all the same—clasped together on her lap. "All hundred of us… Not a wonderful story."

Not that of fiction either, as she had lived through it, alongside nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine other people.

Funny, how it happened. A single desire to simply experience something normal, which could have never been possible for a girl of her upbringing.

**Wealth**. Her mother could be mistaken to be obsessed with money, but she had simply sought for a luxurious life only for the comfort that it brought. And with the numerous servants that they have, the great lifestyle and food that they have, she hadn't failed in that endeavour.

**Fame**. Almost anyone knew of the Yuuki family. Her father is the CEO of the RECT Inc. (well, he _was_, but left his station following the reveal of Sugou's crimes), and her mother was well-known in the business and marketing industries.

**Popularity**. It came too easily to her, even if she didn't want it. All her classmates, underclassmen and upperclassmen treated her like a princess, showering her with smiles and compliments.

Of course, she simply accepted all of them. She hadn't the heart to tell them off, knowing that they were probably genuine with what they said.

But 'Sword Art Online' was an opportunity; a gateway to an altogether different identity that would inevitably lead to one thing. Her being treated as a_ normal_ person.

She merely just wanted that one shot of normalcy.

And it turns into the worst nightmare that she could ever think of being her reality.

Trapped in another world, helpless to do anything as she is forced to fight every single day if she hopes to live out another day, afraid of how her life would turn out when she returns to the living—her mother's disappointment, her isolation from all her classmates…

And the same went for other people other than herself—hope was even more bleak, along with morale and trust. Some people had turned into murderers, some had resorted to suicide, and some were killed in the field of action (be it by the claws of monsters or the hands of their fellow man). To be stuck in a place where none of them knew…

"In all honesty, I probably would have died on, what? The fifteenth day? I can't even remember it anymore, what with how depressing it had been," she says, closing her eyes. Even so, her lips were drawn in a lithe smile. "But… at least one good thing came out of it."

So she continues the story. Speaks of a time when she had foolishly decided to venture out of her safe zone, intending to slay some monsters simply for the sake of it. And she had done so in the dead of night on her own, without anyone to back her or the intent of making it out alive—if she _did_ survive the night, then she would simply blame it on chance, and nothing more.

The Lizardman that she faced off against were lizard-like humanoid creatures. Unlike normal reptiles, however, they possessed a modicum of intellect, capable of wearing armour and wielding swords.

Weak to piercing-type weapons, she had been lucky that she faced off against them with rapiers. However, that had still not excused her from her stupidity, going in without a shred of rationality as she attempts to kill as many of these beasts as she could.

Her rapier breaks.

A black sword cuts through.

"So Kirito saved you that moment?" Quinella asks, her curiosity shining bright.

The girl nods back, smiling wider now. "He did… When I lost myself that night, when I was certain that I was going to die, he came along. All for the sake of it. And… hahaha, sorry. It's just… well, he called me an idiot, you know?"

She will never forget that one single moment. When the boy had been done saving her, brought her to a safe area and all, that he started chastising her and calling her an idiot for risking herself like that.

She felt a lot of things at the time.

Angry that someone like himself had the guts to insult her.

Shocked that he had even thought about helping her.

And… grateful.

She hadn't known what to be grateful to him for, to be honest. For a lot of things—that he had been willing to save her, to simply take some time to reach out to her and help her, and to actually treat her like everyone else around him.

She could have attributed that to the fact that she really was just like any other gamer here, whose identity would have been secret to everyone else. But somehow, just having someone actually talk to her like a normal person was just refreshing.

She speaks of the two years in detail, or as much detail as she could squeeze into a few minutes' worth of time. She didn't touch on too much on things, simply weaved some details from truth into fiction, but enough to make sense.

That they were required to fight powerful monsters at least thrice every month, with a span of one week and a half (sometimes, it would be more) between each fight. The Underworld residents—Eugeo, Alice, Selka and Quinella—listened with rapt attention, and offered words of sympathy to the group.

Asuna smiles as she continues, talking about a myriad of things. How Kirito had continued to live so freely, how they had somehow managed to keep things relatively light despite it all, and how they hadn't given up on themselves or others.

On the final day, Kayaba Akihiko had donned a new name; Heathcliff. He had challenged Kirito to a final battle before the seventy-sixth monster had descended before them, promising that he would let everyone leave if he won against him in the fight.

"Knowing Kirito, he wouldn't have rejected his duel offer. He would have wanted to free all of us as quickly as he could," she whispered in the dead of night. Memories of the tail of his coat billowing in the non-existent wind, the blue and black swords in his hands gleaming and readying themselves. "So he accepted. He stood up, braced himself to fight, and he fought."

He had rushed forwards with a «Rage Spike», which Eugeo recognized to be a considerably weak «Secret Technique» in the 'Aincrad Style', though it had a pretty low post-motion delay.

Heathcliff blocked the attack with his massive kite shield, and from there, commenced a duel that would go down in the history books as one amazing fight. But in her eyes, it was the greatest thing she had ever seen, yet it scared her to no ends. Two swords against a massive blood sword.

It had been a difficult duel. Up against a madman who had granted himself the strength of countless men, it would have been an impossible match for anyone else who would have chosen to fight in Kirito's stead. Even Asuna herself doubted she could have ever defeated him.

And Kirito had taken a sword to the gut. At that moment, she hadn't known if it was her or someone else that screamed.

But even as the blade tore his insides apart, blood gushing out like a fountain, the boy had defied his own durability and «Life», and proceeded to riposte—striking back with Dark Repulser, burying the blue sword deep into the paladin's chest, right in the heart and killing the man immediately.

"That's…"

"Don't worry, Alice. He's fine now."

Even with her words of assurance, the blonde knight hardly felt convinced, her hands balled tightly.

Asuna could understand her. After all, she spoke for everyone here when she said that nothing but absolute despair was felt when they saw him close to death in that moment. There was only sheer panic when they attempted to rescue him.

That day, only a handful of people survived the madman's death game.

Herself included, along with everyone else.

"How many people survived?" Asked the boy, his expression that of concern.

The girls, that of whom were the ones that had taken part in this death game, looked amongst one another, trying to probe their minds for an answer.

"We can't be sure. Perhaps only fifty, or less," answered Vabel with a matter-of-factly tone, though with a soft sense of regret in her tone. "Out of the nine of us, the ones who had participated the death game were myself, Asuna, Lisbeth, Silica, Premiere and Tia."

"Mmhm. That's about right," nodded Lisbeth. "Although, there _are_ some others. Just that they're still somewhere out there… somewhere."

She couldn't exactly say that their friends were out in the real world. That might just spawn some identity-questioning in these people, and she doubted that would help anyone.

"To think that you girls would go out of your way to find Kirito after already having survived such endeavours… He's really lucky to have such great friends," smiled Eugeo.

The collective group of girls merely laugh sheepishly in unison, though with soft blushes on their cheeks that certainly give off a different impression, yet no one decides to comment on that only because there was just no use of it.

Alice and Selka, though… they looked suspicious. And Quinella certainly looked less pleased than anything else.

"Anyways, what say we continue this story with the others who took part in the death game?" Suggested Tia.

"Other perspectives of the same story. Not a bad idea," hummed Quinella, looking to Silica and Lisbeth, causing them to silently jump. "If you would."

"S-Sure."

"Right…"

* * *

For most players back in 'Sword Art Online', there was always the fact that certain players end up with the spotlight on them, either for the right reasons or not.

Kirito was inevitably hated for his Beater status, an attest to the fact that he supposedly 'cheated' and 'withheld information' from the players. Of course, he simply donned the name without a shred of shame, and some players understood why.

He knew the sort of light that were cast upon the Beta Testers. Hated, despised—and he wanted to take the most fire.

Asuna had become popular because she had made herself a name as the strongest female fighter during the span of the two years, though it could be more accurate to say that she was a fencer than anything else. She became a pillar of sorts, inspiring many others to become better.

But of course, simply these two could not bring forth the freedom that they sought for. There was a cooperation between everyone, and Asuna could very well say that such was true, considering the people that she met.

"Well… I was a blacksmith, although I haven't done so for a while, so I'm quite rusty," chuckled the pink-haired girl as she rubbed her neck before beaming them a wide smile. "But I will say that I'm pretty damn good at it!"

"Wow. Talk about humble," snorted Sinon.

In response, the older girl shot her tongue out, and the archer rolls her eyes.

The Integrity Knight chuckled in amusement. "So, you can forge weapons?"

"Yeah, I can. In fact, I'm the one who made Kirito his Dark Repulser. I will say, that has got to be my proudest achievement to this day," and she does brag about that on some daily basis…es? Bases? She's not sure what the plural form of that is. "But man, it would have been nice if I could have made him another sword again… Oh well. The one you gave him is pretty nice, too, Lady Quinella."

Suddenly having her name called was enough to surprise her, but she responds in kind with a smile. "Ah, thank you for that. I do find it suitable for Kirito. It looks… fitting."

Well, fitting isn't exactly the right word that they would use, considering that all his trademark swords were both black and blue, so for him to go for a combination of black and white instead is… well, a little odd, but it isn't too unusual.

…Well, it _is_ unusual, but still.

"Actually, talking about that, it's a pretty funny story. And one that still pisses me off. Sort of," huffing, she crossed her arms and put on a pouting look. "You know what he did when he first came to my shop? He walked in, asked me if I had any strong sword, then proceeded to _break_ it just to test its strength!"

"Eh?"

"Wha—He did that?!"

"That… sounds something Kirito would definitely do."

Yeah, Eugeo was right with that last part, considering how true it was.

He looked at the other girls of the group, and could see how relaxed they look. No, it looked more like they had surrendered. Surrendered to what, though?

The answer comes pretty quickly.

"Well, it pisses me off! I said it once, and I said it again because it's true. I mean, he wanted a strong sword to go with his black sword Elucidator. So he literally struck my sword against his sword, and it broke! Afterwards, he asked me if there was any place where we could get any strong ores, so I had to follow him up a cold mountain and fight a _dragon_! He's lucky that neither of us died! But the ore is pretty strong, and I'm just glad we made a pretty strong sword."

"That's… I see."

That's a pretty hefty tirade that she went on. She must have been keeping that pent up inside of her, but considering the calm looks the other girls had, they had probably heard this story over and over again.

Another perspective to Kirito that Quinella had learned, and it almost has her giggling. He can be quite the child when he wants to, though it makes her happier than anything else.

"Well, that's the only thing I've really ever helped in contributing," she shrugged at the end, everyone sweat-dropping at how quickly she had calmed down after all that shouting. "Now then. Silica?"

"Eh? Oh, me? Umm… I-I'd say that I haven't exactly done much," being put in the spotlight was a little surprising, but she regained her calm quickly enough. "I've only been a nuisance, even when I first met Kirito-san…"

Her words draw a worried look from Selka. "Come now, Silica. Don't say that. Kirito would be sad if he heard you say that."

"Oh, but I… I-I'm sorry," mumbled the girl with a small flush before smiling back. "Anyways… Well, as I said, I hadn't exactly done much. I actually started out with a different group, with a leader named Rosalia. She was really mean, and she always took credit for any job that we take. So one day, I swore to her that I would fight on my own alongside Pina."

"Pina?" Asked Alice.

"Mmhm, Pina! She's my companion, and she's a dragon," she explains. "Just like you and… Amayori, right? But Pina is a lot smaller, really. Not as large as your dragons."

"Is that so? I see. That sounds lovely," smiled the girl, understanding the joys of having a dragon of her own. "Is she not with you now?"

"Oh. I'm actually not so sure on where she went," she puts on a thoughtful look, but some girls could tell that she was probably panicking on the inside, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "She's probably out there… somewhere."

"Well, maybe she's doing fine," hummed Eugeo. "So, Silica-chan. How did you meet Kirito?"

She doesn't say anything at first, a little quiet in the beginning but she soon tells the story of how she, a relatively normal person when compared to everyone else had somehow come into meeting the infamous Black Swordsman.

The forest, of course, was not meant to be explorable on your own. So of course, Silica had been hesitant to enter it at first. But with Pina by her side, she had allowed her own petty arrogance to cloud her thoughts, intending to prove Rosalia wrong.

There was no proving anyone anything, simple foolishness that would have ended with her and Pina's death had it not been for Kirito.

"So we had to rush things, but we were able to reach an area to find a flower capable of being made into a strong potion that could restore Pina," said the little girl with a small smile, warm memories of a field flowers, before she starts to frown. "But on our way back to town, Rosalia showed up… and it turns out that her and her group had been committing murders."

No one had commented, narrowed eyes displaying worry.

She went on to tell them how Kirito had singlehandedly fought all members of Rosalia's team, fighting them all on his own. Well, it could hardly be called a fight as it was more accurately a one-sided slaughter—well, he hadn't killed anyone, of course, simply endured their onslaught of attacks and apprehended them right after by means of intimidation.

Silica had seen the boy in countless fights, but that one… well, safe to say, it made her an immediate admirer.

* * *

Selka and Alice return from the kitchen after some time, now with a tray of some drinks. Everyone had quickly freshened themselves up before deciding to continue with the stories.

"How about the three of you? Vabel, Premiere and Tia. The three of you had taken part in the death game as well, so it would be nice to listen to your stories," pointed out Quinella, everyone else nodding.

Vabel looked around herself before reciprocating the gesture. "Very well. Then allow me to continue first."

For Persona Vabel, her situation was… unique. Being the very first 'Mental Health Counselling Program', respectively labelled as MHCP-000 (Yui was 001 whereas Strea was 002), she played a vital role in monitoring all players and acting accordingly in the case that players experience intense negative emotions. Worse than what Yui and Strea were meant to deal with, even.

In a way, if things came down to it, she would be forced to take drastic measures in order to prevent them from having mental shutdown, thus endangering themselves within the game.

And though she was bound by the laws of Aincrad and the command placed forth by Kayaba Akihiko, that they were simply to sit by the side and watch the other players without doing anything… That didn't happen. The story certainly did not go that way.

Yui had been the first to have been freed. She remembers the story well; how she had been inserted into one of the floors, where Kirito and Asuna were, and they found her by chance.

Strea, on the other hand, had supposedly showed up when the fiftieth floor boss had been defeated, though she hadn't been active, so to speak. It was only after Kirito and Asuna had managed to stop Yui's avatar from being absorbed by the system and 'save' her did Strea then chose to find them.

It was odd, how he managed to pull it off. But it was a miracle all on its own, and one that she was forever grateful to him for.

For Vabel… it was a different tale altogether.

"Perhaps it was a week or a week and a half before the final day, when Heathcliff would reveal himself. The thing is… I felt myself called, beckoned to search this boy named Kirito, and to fight by his side. I hadn't understood why I felt this back then… but I realized why. It was because it was fate," she whispers to the dead of night.

Perhaps that was a little too cheesy on her part, but she could hardly care.

The A.I. caressed her face, where her mask should have been. Simply not wearing it anymore was liberating, and she's able to wear her smile proudly now.

"I had been in the service of Kayaba Akihiko, but I realized that wasn't where I was meant to be. My heart yearned to reach out and help people, and simply joining his side allowed for such, as I could use my power to help instead," she tells them, chuckling softly. "And for that, I will forever be grateful to him."

And so many more would she forever be glad to have met him.

He had, after 'SAO' was completed, promised that he would integrate her and her sisters' data into 'ALfheimr Online' so that they could be together, like a family should. And the prospect of such made her happy, to make beautiful memories with her sisters and parents.

Granted, they weren't her true parents, but neither was Kayaba Akihiko. And she could say for certain that both Kirito and Asuna were better parents anyways.

The countless warm days spent together… She would never forget them. How alive she had felt, how breath-taking everything had been. She could only imagine why she hadn't attempted to join them a little earlier, if only because of how amazing everything turned out to be in the end.

She shakes her head of any thoughts, then looked to the twins. "I suppose that's it. Premiere and Tia, if you would."

These two, though, had particularly more interesting stories to tell. And certainly more than enough to at least make up for the lack of excitement that hers had.

"The two of you are sisters, right?" Alice's question was answered with a nod, which made her smile. "I see. That's nice."

"It is," agreed the black-haired girl with a gentle smile. "I can't ever think of a life without Tia. That would be awful."

"You can say that again. I dread to think what it would have been like had I chosen to fight against the both of you," her sister, on the other hand, chose to shudder. "Anyways, it's time for our stories."

Premiere and Tia were two curious entities. Similar to Yui, Strea and Vabel, the twins were also A.I.'s. However, they were a little unique in the sense that they were originally designed as Quest-giving NPC's. However, some… _carelessness_ and lack of attention on Kayaba's part ended up with them not really having proper configuration and settings, thus causing them to be awkward, empty husks.

The older twin begins the story by telling them of how things had been when they were first born; instead of mentioning both of them being set into existence on Floor 50 of Aincrad, she simply mentions the fiftieth day, which _kinda'_ has the same appeal. Nonetheless, their paths had diverged at that moment.

Premiere had met up with Kirito's group, whereas Tia had 'befriended' and learnt from a rude player calling himself Genesis, who firmly believed in the philosophy of 'the strong survive while the weak die'. That sort of attitude and teaching had seeped into her own brain, slowly, day by day, and she too firmly believed that strength alone was the best way to solve issues.

Genesis had, at one point, attempted a mass genocide. He had succeeded in killing a few players, and seeing the horrors of what he's done, she pleaded for help.

In that moment, however, a part of her heart feared. Feared that her pleas would not be answered, almost as if the world wanted to pay retribution for her foolishness in believing such idiocy. That she would be forced to watch as innocent people are simply slaughtered, all because of her own inability to do anything…

"And _he_ comes. Out of nowhere, stealing the spotlight and being the hero that he is," Tia says this with as much amusement as she could put into her tone, brushing back a few stray locks of silver hair behind her ear. "To be fair, he wasn't alone, but it was kind of hard not to see him in that sort of way, considering how he fought Genesis on his own. He certainly likes to show off, even if not intentionally."

"Yeah, that's about right."

"Definitely."

Seeing both Asuna and Alice agree on that was certainly enough to evoke laughter in the group.

Yeah, he just has that sort of talent.

In his room, asleep and in the dark, Kirito let out a small sneeze, then continues to snore away in his slumber.

Honestly… when Genesis had suddenly turned into a red player and attempted to kill so many players, it was just terrifying. She was just glad that saviours had come to save the day.

And her hero came, clad in black armour.

* * *

**A**Lfh**e**imr O**n**lin**e**

The conversations turned into other things to at least make themselves a little comfortable, moving away from the two years of 'Sword Art Online', substituted with a relatively simpler death game in a remote location for two years, with some events that didn't happen, some that did but got spun around to be a little different yet similar all the same, and of course talk of their experiences with the black-clad swordsman.

Given all the topics that they had covered, it should have been well over midnight, yet none of them felt any tired. Rather, they had all their attention focused solely on this conversation, finding it more fun than anything else that they had to talk about these past few weeks.

It was a welcome change from all the strategizing and planning. Those are vital, obviously, but in times of stress like now, having to simply relax is a nice thing too.

"So, what happened after those two years?" Asked Eugeo, setting down his glass.

"Well, we finally defeated Heathcliff. Vabel, here," Asuna gestured to her daughter. "Had discovered a strange barrier erected around the place that we had been forced to reside at, keeping us all in. With his death, the barrier had immediately shattered, thus allowing us to be free. And with that, only a small part of us chose to integrate ourselves into normal civilization, while the rest of us remained."

"That so? Well, that's interesting," hummed Quinella. "So you hadn't left? Why is that?"

"Well, how do we put this… Where else were we supposed to go? That had become our home, and by then, there was nowhere else that we had in mind, so we remained," sighed the girl before smiling again. "With that aside! Leafa-chan, your turn."

"Oh yeah, I suppose it's my turn," hummed the blonde, craning her neck to stare into the sky. It's dark, illuminated by the moon. Or Lunaria? She supposed that must be it. "Where do I start..? Okay, I got it! I'll start with how I became the best fighter of my group."

That sent a few sweat-drops in her group, while interested looks came forth from the Underworld residents.

Leafa the Speedster. She hadn't earned that moniker simply for some one-time achievement, but rather, she had truly gained the ability to fly at incredible speeds. She had become the best swordsman in the Sylphs, with her incredible ability with magic and flying making her well-known.

Of course, the girl behind that façade—Suguha Kirigaya—would have never thought that she'd become that good all on her own. She owed that to her brother who had, indirectly, spurred her to take her first steps, and discover for herself the reason why he loved video games so much, despite being put in such a deathly situation that he was in.

Nonetheless, the story isn't so hard. Kazuto shows up in the game as Kirito, having requested her at the Dicey Café that day to help him understand the mechanics of the game and the like. She agreed, of course, but hadn't thought that her brother had transferred his avatar over from 'Sword Art Online', and _by God_ was he powerful!

"I've got to say, the coolest battle I've ever seen him is this one time where we fought against a group of enemies. I don't recall where it was, but there was a lake," she adds that last part as a backup of sorts, knowing that bridges might narrow the search a little too much and provide reason for suspicion. "Anyways, he—"

"Forgive me for interrupting," Quinella spoke, hand raised just to her shoulder level. "But there is something I don't understand. The «Seal of the Right Eye»… that is something many of us possess. How is it that you and everyone do not possess this?"

At that, the group froze up, all glancing at one another.

That was true. Throughout their entire story, they had made themselves out to be similar to them; people who were born in and grew up in Underworld. And yet, here they are, unbound by the rules set forth by the creators of Underworld.

It was bad enough that they hadn't explained that part, so how were they—

"Remember Kayaba Akihiko?" Suddenly spoke up Vabel with a serious tone, drawing all the attention unto herself.

"Umm… yes. He kidnapped one hundred people and forced them into a… death game, as you explained," nodded the sole boy of the group. "Why?"

"Well, in doing so, he had cast a powerful «Sacred Art» that was capable of overriding this seal, thus our ability to go against the laws placed forth by the «Taboo Index»," one-hundred percent made up, yet it more than did its work in shocking everyone there—she wasn't certain about Lady Quinella, but that was of little worry. "After all, he must have seen the possibility of murderers coming forth. And it was with that, that he strived to erase this seal in us, allowing us free will and choice to kill."

"T-That's awful…" Muttered Selka, Yuuki rubbing her on the back with a sad look. "I can't believe it…"

Vabel steeled herself and shook her head. "Indeed… But at the time, there was no other choice. We had to fight if we wanted to live, and there was nothing else that could be done."

That really was the only choice for the 'SAO' players back then. It was do or die, and most of them certainly preferred to live, though even that choice was often made difficult due to all the challenges that they had to face on a daily basis, be it from their own hand or the world around them.

Still, that was long past, and there was no use looking back.

"So… here's the twist for this story. Did you know that Asuna was supposed to be engaged to another guy?" Saying that certainly cut through the unease, replaced now with another layer of shock. "Yeah, I know. Calls himself Oberon, a king. Heh, the nerve of that guy. Other than that, however, he had actually kept a few survivors of the death game trapped, experimenting on their brains and stuff. I don't exactly know the details, so you'll have to ask Kirito another time."

"So Kirito and Leafa had to fight a deadline before the engagement became a thing, and in the end, the two emerged victorious," quickly summarizing that story earned her a pouting look from Leafa, who clearly wanted to continue with the story. In turn, Tia shrugged. "You were going to take too long."

"Pooh. You're no fun…"

"There, there, Leafa-san…"

Smiling once more, Yuuki finally made noise, her ebullience coming full-throttle. "Alright then! I guess it's my turn to tell the story!"

"You certainly have been quiet. Why? Having fun listening?" Tittered the pontifex.

In return, the girl flushed a little, poking her index fingers together. "W-Well… it was so much fun! Getting to hear everyone's awesome stories is really, really cool! A-And listening to stories about… a-anyways!"

No one here had the heart of saying _that person's_ name out loud, if only to save her from further embarrassment.

"Ahem! See, my group actually came from all four empires, even from Centoria. We're a pretty diverse group, but we've got a situation. More specifically, we're all sick," raised eyebrows all over forces her to elucidate. "Umm, not _sick_ like the 'that's awesome!'. I literally mean that we're _sick_, as in we have illnesses."

"Wait, what? Really?!" Selka was quick to panic, her irises overtaken with fear. "A-Are you alright, then?!"

No one needed to be a smartass like a certain someone (everyone immediately thought of Kirito because they can easily agree that he's the smartest out of all of them) to know that the two girls were incredibly close, almost like best friends—no, it would be right to assume that they _are_ best friends.

It's due to several similarities, after all. Both girls have older sisters, and given their relatively opposite personalities, it helped blossom a beautiful relationship with one another.

"Hehe, don't worry about it! I think we've been doing pretty okay these past few days, so you don't have to worry too much," waving off the problem, Yuuki still appreciated her friend's sentiment, smiling in gratitude. "Really, I'm fine. It hasn't been too much of a hassle to deal with these past few years, so if I'm lucky, I'll probably get to outlive this disease. That would be the funniest thing to happen."

"T-That's… well, if you're sure," mumbled the orange-haired girl.

And with that, the younger Konno girl began her story, starting all the way from how the Sleeping Knights had formed. That they were all terminally sick, and probably didn't have much time left. Yet somehow, perhaps by God's own blessing or by the strength of their bonds, they had managed to live long enough.

Even Aiko, who should have died a few years ago, had somehow beaten the odds and continue to live, though with extensive treatment as both Yuuki and Merida require. But that would probably make it all worth it, as being together meant more than anything else.

They spoke of how they always went from region to region, an alternative story to how they always liked to jump from games to games; from 'Asuka Empire', then to all sorts of other games before going to 'ALfheimr Online'.

Of course, she doesn't mention magic or wings or fairies. That would undoubtedly be too much for anyone to believe unless they went there themselves, but for now, they would simply settle for a more human setting.

"And you know, I met him one day, and he duelled me to a fight. It was incredible! He was the most strongest player that I've ever had the opportunity to fight in my entire life!" Her cheer soon dies down into a small frown, rubbing the back of her left hand with her right. "But then… well, in our first duel, he discovered that I was sick. I don't know _how_ he did it, just that he _did_. And I got scared, so I quickly beat him and left the place. That didn't age well."

"No kidding. You technically guilted him without even meaning to," chuckled Sinon, finding amusement in that. "He's just that sort of person."

"Right… So, he searched me day and night. I managed to avoid him a few times, and sometimes, he was close to finding me. I was pretty successful, until a week passed… and when he cornered me inside my house, you know what the first thing he did?" She slapped her forehead with a bewildered look, taking everyone aback. "He suddenly got on all fours, bowed on the floor and apologized! Imagine how shocked I must have been."

Everyone blinked for a minute, processing this (well, the girls knew of this, having heard the story straight from Siune's mouth), before Eugeo added his two cents. "Yeah, that kind of sounds like him."

"He said a lot of things too. How he didn't mean to make me uneasy, how he didn't mean _anything_ by it, just… he said he was impressed? Like, what?" It turned into a soft chuckle, something warm blooming in her chest. "He said that he respected me. Because, even though I was sick, that I could still become an awesome swordswoman? That I could keep on being myself..?"

That she could keep smiling.

That she could keep fighting.

He respected her so much for being able to _live_ despite her situation, and that made him happy. And seeing him happy… it overjoyed her.

But of course, she wasn't willing to spill that little thing just yet. "We became friends again afterwards, just to stop him from feeling so bad. But… all the things he did, I… kinda' hated him for doing that, because now I can't help but admit that I like him. Don't tell him that, please!"

Everyone laughed at her in that moment, while Yuuki chooses to fight back with a pout of her own, though her face burned bright red in a rare showing of embarrassment—clearly, that hardly did anything but make her cuter.

Quinella smiled. Heart so big, so kind and so understanding… how can one boy be so perfect?

* * *

G**u**n Ga**l**e O**n**lin**e**

It might just become morning soon enough, but none of them were about to finish things off yet. Rather, there was so much more that they had to talk about, and one person still hadn't shared her story yet.

Sinon had, in truth, been quiet throughout most of the stories for two different reasons. One, because it was just so interesting to listen to their stories, even if they technically changed things around. And two, she was trying to think of what she was going to say…

Before silently chuckling to herself. She was going to have so much fun with this one.

"So, Sinonon," Asuna calls, not even bothering to correct herself. "You're the last one."

"Yeah, I hear you," sighed the blue-haired archer before smirking. "Before I do begin, have any of you tried to imagine how Kirito would look like as a girl?"

That single question sends everyone in for a loop.

Meanwhile, back in own room, Kirito grumbles in slight chagrin, wondering why he suddenly felt strangely annoyed.

The world of 'Gun Gale Online' was vastly different from everything else. This world, after all, meant to simulate the real world to a certain extent, though it did have its fair share of physics-defying dynamics, monsters and impossible technology. But all in all, just by its name, it was a world revolving around guns.

It had been her paradise. To escape from Shino Asada, a weak girl who was traumatized from an incident a few years ago. She wore the look of Sinon, a strong woman who was the proud wielder of the PGM Ultimate Ratio Hecate II—long name aside, it was by the far the strongest gun that she's ever had the opportunity of wielding, and she was proud of it.

Thinking that she had been the strongest person alive was the most egotistical thing that she could be feeling back then, and she admitted that she couldn't have done everything alone. Even so, she had a pretty good feeling that she was the best there was.

And then, came Kirito. Or should she say…

"Kiriko! Hahaha!" It was by far the most simplest name that Sinon had come up for him, just to tease him, but it certainly did its work at making Quinella laugh, everyone almost enthralled by the sight. "Oh, Goddess… I can't believe it. It's not a jest, is it?"

"N-No, it isn't. He got turned into a girl because of some strange magic… But his body really was that of a male. He just looked more feminine and had longer hair," nodded the bluenette, genuinely wondering why he hasn't changed it yet. Not like she's complaining. "But anyways, the nerve of that guy! All of us archers fighting against one another with «Sacred Arts» and bows, and he decides to bring a sword all the same. Well, it's not_ banned_, but seriously…"

The boy in the group nodded his head. "Yeah, I can see that. He's just stubborn that way. But it must have been amazing, right?"

That does its job to bring a smile to the girl's face, agreeing wholeheartedly. "Yeah… The sight of him running towards his opponents, cutting down all the arrows that came his way… I'll never forget how amazing he looked that day."

He really was—_is_ amazing.

Rushing forwards, unafraid and not hesitant, swinging his photon sword and easily cutting down all the bullets that came flying at him… To this day, she had never been able to replicate his feat, let alone anyone else. But it was a spectacle all on its own.

More so when she stood against him on the bridge that fateful day, staring her down and challenging her to a sword vs gun fight. It was almost laughable, stating how he would stand just a few yards away from her, letting her make the first shot.

It was… well, it was unlike anything that she thought would have happened, and she lost in the end.

One fast swing of his sword, the very same sword that now rests in her inventory as a keepsake, had easily cut down her one way of killing him, which should have been a certainty considering the distance that they were at.

But she supposed that, when things came to him, not everything was going to go the things should.

'And he kind of made those damned photon swords popular,' she thought with a small tick mark on her head. Legit, people were rushing into stores to buy photon swords after his debut in the Bullet of Bullets competition. 'Damn it, Kirito.'

Well, she could hardly blame him for that.

He _did_ look cool with it.

* * *

The world was asleep, save for the numerous critters that continues their nocturnal journey—owls flapping their winds and hooting, some crickets playing music, and perhaps some wild foxes in the woods running around.

All glasses were completely emptied. Everyone were satisfied, quiet, somewhat tired, yet none of them wanted to leave just yet.

"So, what now?" Asked Eugeo, leaning back. A soft breeze blows by, and everyone relaxes almost immediately, unable to think of anything more but how quaint things were.

Stories of the black swordsman were told. That was enough to complete the night, and certainly, it was enough to tell a certain someone one thing.

That the boy known as Kirito… he wasn't anything like what she knows of him. Far more than that, he lived much more lives than she could ever possibly begin to fathom, and she had hoped for a place in his heart..?

Hers ached, but she understood very well why it did. There was simply no need for further explanation.

It was an eye opener, but a rather brutal one. Even so, it was a necessary one, or else she'll continue fooling herself into believing that she had even a chance… No, she never had one. She was just too blind by her own ideas of love and obsession that she hadn't been able to see it earlier.

Not anymore. She can change it all.

And… it made her realize one important thing.

With all the tales they've shared tonight, with all the feats he possesses under his belt… it's not wrong to assume that he isn't from Underworld, is it?

"Hey… How about tell us the story of that really huge monster?" Asked Yuuki to Asuna, who perked up. In response, the purplette gave a beaming smile. "You know what I'm talking about! You should definitely go for it. I wanna' listen to it too, you know."

"Huge monster..?"

"Ah, the one that attacked because of Yuna's father."

Not exactly because of him, as Lisbeth so brashly put it, but it does immediately set her bells ringing.

The girl smiles this time, clapping her hands together. "Ah, of course! I suppose there _is_ one last story. But this'll be the last one, alright everyone?" Her question received excited nods from the group, and she chuckles. "Right. What is it again..? Ah, yes. Our battle with 'An Incarnation of the Radius', a powerful monster crafted by Kayaba Akihiko's own hands… In a way, our final battle."

The night stretches on, and the stories of the black swordsman don't end just yet.


	18. Chapter 17

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 17: Tree's Asleep

* * *

Underworld, Pathway out of Agna Village—21st September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Silence. Nothing but total silence, save for the rattling of the wagon's wheels and the horse's constant neighing and clicking of his heels against the gravel. The twigs and leaves that get crushed beneath the horse's hooves add to the noise, though it barely does much.

Medina had volunteered to man the driver's seat while the other two girls had seated themselves in the back of the wagon, though with a small opening at the front to allow conversation between the three—then again, not much has been much said before this, mind focused on the path and the image of the Central Cathedral on their minds.

For Medina, it wasn't so strange, considering that she travels a lot and has been here quite a few times. For Emi—_Edith_, it's a journey filled with the unknown, and she was all the more excited for it. And for Lipia, well, even with the protection of these two girls, she was still technically entering enemy territory, and that made her anxious on the inside.

Such a sombre moment, she thinks to herself, that they were willingly going to their leaders and potentially inserting themselves into an upcoming war, if Lipia's words were to be believed.

.Actually, ignore the silence part, because…

"Trum-dee-dum, we're having fun! Going on a journey~! With both my friends, and sword in hand, we're ready for adventure! Through the woods… Uhh… I don't know what to add next."

"Ah, a shame. Your song was quite enthralling."

"_Seriously_?"

Of all the things that could be said about the trip that they were on—that it was quiet, peaceful, almost a little boring but a little bumpy—_that's_ what Lipia has to say? And _compliment_, no less?

"Well, _sorry_ if you don't like it! I'm just bored!" With an almost childish whine, the girl crosses her arms and lets out a cute little huff. "You know that I like to sing when I get bored."

"We _just_ departed, you know," sighed the redhead with a shake of her head, knowing that Edith was quick to get bored out of everyone else.

"Indeed, though there might just be some things for us to do on the way to our destination," Lipia's words incited hope in the younger girl, while it only got the redhead to facepalm lightly. "Though I can only hope that we won't be facing too much trouble."

Everyone could agree on that.

Seriously, this journey needs to be quick and easy. Getting attacked by wild beasts may not prove too difficult of an obstacle to handle, though it would be annoying if they constantly got stopped on the road because of some mobs.

And if that does happen, Medina is going to blame Edith.

Nonetheless, everyone were quiet for an extensive amount of time before the redhead broke the silence with a sigh. "Alright, I'm not going to pretend that it's not a big deal anymore. Emiya, dear, since you're clearly bored but also in the mood to talk, mind explaining to us what's going on?"

Because she was not the kind of person who liked not knowing something for too long, especially something that was literally a secret that's been withheld from her her entire life! And it's to do with the girl who's been her younger-sister-figure all her life!

"Huh? Oh, right. Stuff," she sounded way too casual for this! What's going on here? "Well… how do I put this… yeah, I think this trip'll do it. It's a long story. You girls don't mind?"

"Well, the two of you have been patient with me back then, so it's the least I could do to lend my ears this time," nodded Lipia.

"And I _still_ need to know what the bloody hell is going on right now," followed up Medina with a tone that left no more room for argument. "We've still got a long way's ahead, so go for it."

Smiling back, the silverette took some time to pick apart her thoughts and properly put her words into form before speaking. "So, the thing is… alright, I guess I'll start things off from the start. My dad's from another kingdom. He was supposedly a blacksmith, from what I remembered my mom told me. My mom, on the other hand, was a swordswoman who retired after having us. Both she and dad married some years back, and had two children."

"_Two_ children? We didn't know you had a sibling," spoke Lipia.

"Yeah, about that… well, I'm actually the first child. My sister's younger than me, and she's… hold up, where's the map?" At her question, the redhead pried a scroll of the map from her knapsack and handed it over to the silverette. "Thanks. Hang on…"

She spreads the parchment onto the floor of the wagon—it's a detailed drawing of the entirety of the Human Realm, beginning from Centoria in the very middle, then with the four empires to each respective directions drawn as well. Since this is Medina's map and she had travelled everywhere, she had marked on the map countless places that she's visited.

Agna Village was, more or less, in the direct centre in Eastabarieth. Her gaze moved a little up, almost entering Norlangarth territory…

"Here," she says, tapping the part on the map gently. "Before we go to Centoria, can we go here first? Juvān Village."

"The village next to that really large river? Sure. We could probably reach there before nightfall," responded the redhead. "But what's so important there?"

"Mm, no reason," even if she says that, there's an underlying sense of happiness that neither the other two women can properly understand. "Now let's get to it!"

* * *

Underworld, Forest Path—21st September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The trip hadn't been exactly difficult, what with the lack of beasts and the relative calmness of their entire situation. Even so, Medina had underestimated their destination's distance, so they would have to stop to camp for the night.

Lipia and Emi—_Edith_ (she really needs to stop doing that) jumped out of the wagon, the youngest girl there stretching her arms above her head while letting out a tired yawn, while the Dark Knight had started scouting the area, all her years of training clearly showing in her posture and attentiveness.

The redhead hummed in amusement before getting off from the front. "Hey, girls, our swords are in the wagon, right?"

"Indeed. I made sure that they were properly sheathed and stored well," nodded the dark-skinned woman as she continued examining their surroundings. They were in a small clearing that was well guarded by bushes and overgrowth, providing ample cover. "Would you like me to go bring them?"

"No need. I won't be _totally_ confident about our safety, but we should be okay in the meantime," shook her head the other girl. "Anyways, let's get things started. E…Edith. Can you start the fire?"

The girl nodded back and was about to leave before she turned her gaze back on her sister. "You know, if you're not used to calling me Edith, then you can just call me Emiya. It's not a problem."

"I'll do just that then, Emiya," sighed the redhead. She's known this girl as Emiya her whole life, and to suddenly have to call her something else was not something she was all too ready for just yet. Maybe in the future, once she's ready to call her by her true name. "Lipia, I'm going to grab our rations. You just rest up in the meantime."

"I… would appreciate that, thank you," she nodded, taking a seat on the ground with a sigh.

Nodding back, the redhead retreated to the inside of the wagon and started grabbing everything that they needed; a loaf of bread, some pieces of meat that she asked from Edith's mother, and their canteens of water.

When she returned to the outside, small sparks of orange were quickly drowned out by the flickering flame that danced quietly on a pile of sticks, courtesy of Edith, who sat close to the fire with her hands held out towards it to warm herself.

Right. It was really cold here, especially at night. This was the reason why all of them had packed some scarves and thick clothes, and she's glad she had the right mind to bring them along.

The Human Realm was pretty chilly everywhere you went, and even if things got hotter, anyone could expect a heavy downpour or at least the occasional cool breeze to greet them. The only real odd-one-out was the Southacroith Empire, since the empire mostly consisted of deserts. Medina was _really_ hoping that she'd never have to go back there.

She could only remember just how awful it had been the first time she came there. Those dreadful nights were not going to be missed.

Her mind might have just started dredging up even stressful memories before she noticed Lipia approaching the fire, trying to gain some heat as she lets out a soft sigh.

Medina hummed, seating herself with the two girls at the fire and preparing everything. She pierced the meat pieces with some extra sticks and allowed them to cook at the fire. Tearing off some large chunks of bread, she passed some to the other two girls, who started eating silently.

The night was cold, and nary a sound could be heard save for the quiet wind that blew, shifting trees and leaves. Perhaps the bell-like hooting of the owl made for some extra background noise, but other than that… well, they appreciated the tranquillity of the situation.

Although, maybe Edith singing isn't so bad of an idea…

Lipia was the first to break that silence, however, having finished her bread before clasping both hands. "Edith, Medina… since we are meant to visit another village after this, would it be fine if I were to simply remain in the wagon?"

"If you're sure about that. They probably won't try to inspect the wagon too, so there's that," even then, Medina couldn't really be certain, as the knights guarding the villages have carried out inspection on anyone that enter their territory—this was mandatory to ensure that nothing illegal or dangerous were brought into the village until they were granted permission. "Don't worry about it. I can probably convince them. I've been there before."

That has Edith on attention, her eyes shifting towards the redhead.

In turn, she nodded. "I was there for business. Someone needed my help in handling some wild wolves. The pay was okay, and the river's super pretty. Other than that, it's like any other village out there."

"Whoa… And I'll be visiting the village again," hummed the girl before shaking her head.

Her choice of phrasing has the other two women perking up, staring at their youngest companion with curiosity in their gazes.

"Again? That begs the question, Edith. What is so important of that village that we must first go there before we leave for Centoria?" Asked the Dark Knight, Medina subconsciously nodding in agreement.

"It's nothing really important, but I just want to show the both of you something," she replies, closing her eyes. Memories flash through her mind, but they're quick to return to the darkness. "And I need to pay a visit to someone… Someone I hadn't exactly visited in a _long _time. I hadn't the chance before this since the territories outside of the village are dangerous, but with you gals with me, I definitely can go!"

Medina cocked a brow in return, her need to know growing stronger. "Ehh? Well, if you say so."

Still… she noticed how her sister;s tone was softer than usual, more so than anything else. Was that happiness in her voice? Or something else entirely? She couldn't find it in herself to continue pressing her for answers, so she allowed it to simply stop there.

She grabs the sticks, their meat already cooked to medium rare and handed the other girls.

"Alright, eat up."

"You got it—Fhhwaa..! H-Hot..!"

"Edith! Be careful."

The surrounding trees are bathed in a warm, orange light from the fire, with large shadows cast upon them due to the girls' bodies obstructing the light. The flowers a few feet away bend slightly from the wind, and stand upright once more.

* * *

Underworld, Forest Path—22nd September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Whoo..! That was a good rest! Good morning, Medina, Lipia!"

"Uurgh… Emiya, dear, how are you so energetic so early in the morning..?"

"Haha. Good morning to you too, Edith."

The silverette grinned back at the positive response she got, pointedly ignoring that comment from her sister figure before looking back up.

The canopy of leaves had opened up around them, providing a clear view of the bright blue sky, light raining down upon them like it would upon the main actors on a stage. The weather looked fine, and there hadn't been any problems last night, so they might just reach Juvān Village soon enough.

The fire had run itself ragged throughout the night, the stack of wood black and smoking lightly. Sleeping under the stars was nice—better than she thought! She would have worried that she wouldn't feel comfortable without a bed, but thankfully, that hadn't been the case at all.

"Let's get moving, girls. The quicker we get to the village, the quicker we can get the job done, and the quicker we can move onto—"

"…Wait, Medina. Stop."

Immediately after Lipia's warning, the redhead went silent. Edith raised a brow, wondering what was going on but quickly noticing the cautious look on the Dark Knight's face. With that sort of expression, and given her capability as a fighter…

Bushes to their east started rattling, causing their heads to shoot in that direction. Medina narrowed her eyes and, as quietly as she could, climbed into the back of the wagon to retrieve their weapons.

Edith backed away from the source of the noise, grabbing her Dark Slash Sword from her best friend and unsheathing her blade, holding it in front of her in one hand. Lipia, too, drew forth her iron blade while Medina brandished the sword of her family.

The hostility and wariness slipped into the air, and soon enough, snarling could be heard, mixed in with the sounds of rustling and soft footsteps.

"Wolves…" Muttered Medina with a small click of her tongue. "Let's hope there aren't too many. Lipia, you're our vanguard. Stay close behind us. Edith, I'll give you all the openings you'll need, so get ready."

"Understood."

"You got it."

Grey fur, narrowed amber eyes, saliva-coated fangs—they moved forwards in slow steps before rushing altogether.

"There are four of them!" Quickly shouted the Dark Knight.

"Hmph..!" Her body moved on its own as she charged forwards, easily sidestepping a wolf that had lunged for her before cleaving it straight across its stomach, spilling its blood onto the ground and ending it in one clean stroke.

Another beast hadn't taken its comrade's death well and proceeded to rush towards her with its fangs bared. The redhead, far too used to these sort of fights already, swiped her sword forwards—

*Clash..!*

"Kh..!" All that snarling was sending spit onto her face, and she didn't take kindly to that. "Hah!"

Putting strength into her arms, she managed to knock the wolf a good ways back—

"Edith!"

"Coming!"

The silverette rushed forwards, unleashing a clean «Cyclone» that cuts through the wolf's neck. She managed to spin herself once more to evade getting clawed at by another wolf, and Medina brings her sword up.

"Don't get cocky!" She shouted, sword gleaming a bright orange before it's swung done, a powerful «Avalanche» that mercilessly cuts it down in the middle, reducing its «Life» to zero and sending both parts of its body everywhere.

A final wolf, one hidden in a nearby bush, attempts a suicidal attack as it charges forwards—

"Hrah!" But Lipia moves even quicker, unleashing a swift «Slant» that splits its head from the rest of its body, quickly killing the beast. She flicks her blade, letting the blood dye the grounds crimson as she eyed the area. "Are the both of you injured?"

"Nah, we're fine…" Shook her head Edith. "Gotta' say, that wasn't too bad."

"No kidding. There weren't so many wolves, so I guess we got lucky in this one," nodded the redhead, barely a pant leaving her lips as she looked around. Someone's probably going to start freaking out if they see all this blood and dead bodies. "…Let's bury them. It's the least thing we could do."

Some time passes, and the three girls now stand before four separate graves. Well, their burial sites couldn't exactly be called graves, though the clear upheaval of soil could be clearly seen. Lipia nodded her head before turning for the wagon.

Edith and Medina knew that burying these wolves weren't necessary, but it was a tradition—no, simply a teaching that they grew up with since they were little. Edith's mother would constantly say how important it is, the burying of what has passed, be it friend or foe, human or creature.

Their bodies are returned to Terraria, and their blood soaked into the earth, becoming nourishment for the soil. From there, new life is grown, and the cycle of life continues once more.

It's a beautiful and ugly thing—a part of life.

"You two are very kind," says Lipia, climbing the wagon. The other two girls settle into their positions a moment later. "Do all humans carry out such a practice?"

"Mm, not sure about that. But Emiya's mom always taught us both to bury things once they're dead, even if we killed them and whatnot," answers Medina. "Not sure why, but I suppose it's a sign of respect. Hope you didn't mind."

"No, of course not. It was incredibly kind, what you did for them," smiled the woman. "I would wish for my people to pick up on that sort of practice… It's gentle, and we learn to appreciate life for how it is."

After all, life is incredibly fragile. So kind and so cruel—she understood just how hard life is. After all, back in the Dark Forces, there are those of whom have become slaves to the rich, and many children end up homeless. So… she had hoped that Lord Vector would have done something to rectify that.

And she was proven wrong on the very first day that he showed up. To discover that he wasn't planning on improving the life of his people, but simply to seek out war with the humans… it saddened her greatly.

'No, enough of that,' she shook her head, dispelling all her pessimistic thoughts. 'We can change that. We simply need to reach Centoria, and perhaps the Human Realm's rulers would know what to do.'

That was the only thing that she could hope for now. And she, too, would contribute as much as she could to make sure that the war never comes.

And if it does, well… she could only hope that it'll end well.

* * *

Underworld, Juvān Village—23rd September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Again, clearly underestimated the distance.

The maps did an incredible job at making it seem as if two places were not very far from each other, but in truth, this was simply made small to fit the entirety of the Human Realm. So really, she shouldn't have been very hopeful.

Now, here they were, still on their way to their destination.

The night prior, things hadn't exactly been too calm either. Plant monsters, more wolves, and the occasional bat-like spawns (Medina wasn't sure what they were, but they were strangely resistant to physical weapons, but weak to «Sacred Arts»).

And so, that was how it had been for the three of them. Just casual chatter to fill the gap and constant sightseeing on Lipia's end to amaze herself with, much to the two human girls' amusements—after all, given how dreary things had been back home, it must be such a drastic change to suddenly be seeing greens, blues and a myriad of other colours that she hadn't seen back home.

Obviously, the trip itself wouldn't be complete without some singing on Edith's part.

"And we march across the land! Singing songs and holding hands! New day to live, more love to give! Every, every day~!" She was more or less coming up with all of this from the back of her head, and the other two women could only wonder what she was trying to mean with any of this.

Her songs either held some deep meaning or meant nothing at all. Medina's going to wait and see just which one is true in the end.

"Your songs are lovely, Edith. Have you always been singing when you were little?" Making herself a little comfortable, Lipia settled her iron sword on her lap, looking at her companion with a lithe smile.

In comparison to her, the other girl made a pretty energetic nod. "Yup! Like I said, whenever I get bored, I tend to sing to myself just so that I have something to do."

"And she does it a lot," rolled her eyes their driver, having heard enough throughout her life with the girl. "Well, at least it's singing, and not something worse."

"H-Hey! Don't give me that!"

"Sure, sure."

She could do _so much worse_, so the fact that she chose singing is a blessing.

"Anyways, all of that aside, Lipia. You mentioned some stuff about your homeland. So your trees don't have green leaves?" She asks, keeping her eyes on the road before them.

"No. Rather, our trees have adapted to the constant darkness, and the leaves are purple, black, grey… it's not ugly, by any means, and it _is_ home… though I would have never thought that _green_ is such a wonderful colour," sighed the Dark Knight before smiling. "I wonder if our soil would be capable of growing your plants here. It would be lovely if so."

"Ooh, but purple leaves, though? That sounds so pretty!" Cheerfully giggled Edith, clapping her hands together. "I'd want a small potted plant with purple leaves! It would look so cute in my room!"

"Haha, I suppose it would," chuckled the woman in amusement.

"Is it really dark over there?" Asked the redhead once more. "I mean, your home has _Dark_ in its name, so… ya' know."

"In a way, yes. After all, our lands don't receive as much light of Solus as yours does," nodded the woman in turn. "So during the day, it would be more akin to dusk here, orange and red skies. However, we have long adjusted to the darkness; as fitting of its residents, really, so the lack of light does not affect us much."

The two girls nodded at that, understanding that it's a good thing; it would be a bad thing if they couldn't see around them and kept knocking themselves into walls and street lights.

That would suck…

"Oh!" Everyone perked up at Medina's voice, in a higher octave. "We've arrived!"

At once, the two girls hiding in the wagon peeked out through the cloth, and could see a large arch of stone and wood, possibly carved by a professional carver. Lipia gasps quietly, silently marvelling at the sight of beautiful buildings scattered throughout the lands.

Medina hummed. To her right, there was a large river that flowed from the top of the mountain—several buildings were situated around the base of the mountain, which is to the northeast section of the village. The people here utilize the river as a source of fish and to water their crops. The entirety of the village was guarded with tall brick walls, and the houses and such were built from strong wood that are supposedly fire resistant to a certain degree, which makes it all the more impressive.

Just before they got through the arch, a guard came by and Medina pulled the reins, causing the horse to stop moving.

"Greetings, sir. Medina Orthinanos. I'm a mercenary from Agna Village, came here to restock on stuff," explains herself the redhead before pointing a thumb to her back. "Inside, I've some stuff and two companions of mine."

She supposed that telling him that she wasn't alone would at least make her less suspicious, though she secretly worried that he wanted to see their faces. The guard, however, was lenient enough to simply stare at her quietly and just look at the wagon before nodding his head, unknowing of the small sigh she released.

"Very well. Welcome to Juvān Village, miss. I advise you not to do anything that may warrant action, and do not be afraid to ask anyone here if you require any form of assistance," he bowed as he spoke, a professional tone that certainly intimidated her more than it felt welcoming.

Medina settled for simply nodding. She proceeded to snap the reins, causing the horse to move forwards.

They moved over to a massive fruit tree somewhere to the right of the village, settling on that location to leave the wagon. Edith climbed out of the wagon before Lipia followed suit, a ragged brown cloak with a hood to mask her identity.

"Thanks for your hard work, buddy," spoke the redhead, feeding the horse an apple and patting him on the head. "Wait for us here, yeah?"

The horse offered her a simple neigh in response and she smiled back. With that, she joined her two companions, taking notice of how Edith was looking around—that wouldn't have been too odd, though with the strange sense of familiarity that shone in her eyes, it was certainly something that begged explanation.

She was quiet. That much told her that something was going on, but… well, she did say that she was going to tell them what's what. And if she was going to do so, then she'll do it at her own pace.

"So, where shall we be headed to, Edith?" Asked Lipia, tilting her head. "You said that you had to visit someone. Is it a friend?"

"…Something like that," she muttered back before smiling. "We'll have to climb the mountains, though. Both of you up for that?"

The red-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Emiya, I_ really_ want to know what's going on. Of course I won't press you for details, but if climbing some dumb mountain means we'll get the answers we want so much, then it's hardly a price to pay for… well, anything, really. Let's get to it!"

The three nodded together and set their sights on the towering structure of earth…

* * *

From a distance, the village's starring attractions that are its mountain and river made for a breathtaking sight, even earning themselves the name of Mount Illia and Orioka River respectively. The river's surface gleamed like countless stars in the night sky, and the mountains were tall enough to pierce the heavens, the peak of it wrapped in a veil of clouds.

While it would have been difficult to ascend it, there was at least a path paved for them to use since there were some trees that grew in the upper regions and that produced fruit which were supposedly famed for their incredibly potency in restorative items.

Curiously, Medina noted as they passed several villagers here, barrels of the fruit were being shifted into wagons, supposedly to be transported to Centoria. Apparently, they became popular a few weeks (or months, she wasn't sure about the exact time) ago.

Nonetheless, the three girls had suited up for the ascent, making sure to properly gear up with all the necessary equipment needed for the dangerous trek. After all, the wind that blew was pretty strong, and none of them were excited on dying from a high fall.

Lipia shuddered, a chilly breeze that blew past her causing her muscles to contract. She clutched her cloak tighter to herself, though noticing how her two companions were doing pretty well.

'It makes sense. They have lived their whole lives in Agna, and it _is_ cold there,' she thought to herself. "Is it far, Edith?"

"Not really, we'll get there soon enough!" Shouted the girl in response, leading the way to wherever they were heading to, though none of them had a shred of idea as to what their destination was.

She said they were going to _visit someone_, so does that mean that someone had built their home up here in the mountains? While that wouldn't be so farfetched, they hadn't seen a single building up here when they were entering the village, nor had they encountered any form of buildings on their way up this mountain.

Still, this hardly mattered much to her. After all, being up here with her two friends and getting to see more of this beautiful empire was… well, she appreciated it. And once the war started, she doubted she'd have much time for sightseeing as all of their focus will be solely on the fight.

Medina paused for a bit, and she followed suit. Edith at the front looked over to her left, right at a tree that grew from the edge of a cliff. There were soft green berries growing from its branches, and that told them enough that these were the fruits that the village was famous for producing.

Beyond it, a stretch of mountains and forests. Below them, the countless homes of the villagers. And by the Goddesses, were they high up.

"It's a Li'er tree," spoke Medina. "The fruits are used to make vulneraries and tonics. So, what are we here for, Emi—Emiya?"

Edith had moved forwards, not saying anything else to the other two girls as she slowly got down on both knees, kneeling directly in front of the tree. Medina and Lipia exchanged glances before they sat on either side of their young friend, remaining quiet.

The young girl had her eyes closed, the wind blowing her ponytail to the side. Had her chest not been moving, a clear indication that she was indeed breathing, anyone could have mistaken her for some sort of statue. An incredibly realistic statue, that is.

She was quiet, and her voice came out, incredibly soft that her words were almost lost to the wind. "Emiya, my little sister… I'm finally here…"

The two women's eyes went wide. Emiya? Her sister?

Ah, right. She mentioned her parents having two children, and how she was the first child.

So Emiya was… Emiya's her _sister's_ name? And she's buried beneath this tree?

"Sorry that I took too long… Wished I could have come here a little quicker, but I wasn't exactly in the proper position or timing to do so," she sighed, her eyes shining with a soft glimmer, her mouth curved in a smile. "But I'm here now, right? And, I'm not alone. I came here with two friends. This is Medina. She's kinda' like my sister, and my best friend. And this is Lipia. She's from the Dark Forces. Isn't that crazy?"

Both the redhead and the bluenette stared down at the tree's base before nodding softly.

"It's… a pleasure to meet you."

"I as well, Emiya."

Edith smiled, then turned her attention back to the ground. "Emiya Aegir… That's my sister's name. Younger than me by just a year. She loved to play more than anything else in the world, really. Honestly, I can't forget just how many times she'd ask me to stop with church work or whatever just because she wanted me to play with her. But…"

Someone would have asked her what was wrong, but neither of them wanted to push her, opting to remain quiet.

"But, she was born with a defect, and that shortened her lifespan, so she didn't have much time. None of us knew that…" And her breath comes out in a little sigh. "Until _that_ day came."

She sounded sorrowful, grieving. But still, she managed to keep herself from shedding tears, almost as if she was long past that.

"We were just playing, you know? Me and Emiya, playing right here in this very spot… when she suddenly started coughing blood. I got really scared, so I quickly ran back down. My family and I lived down here for a time, actually," that was a surprise. Medina certainly _didn't_ know this. "Anyways, my dad wasn't home at the time, so it was just me and mom. The both of us got up here as fast as we could, but by then…"

An unmoving hand.

A blood-stained chest.

A single smile.

"She was already gone. So we buried her here, and planted a small tree so that we could keep on remembering her," Edith gently brushed her palm across the tree bark, closing her eyes. "I can still feel it… She's still here, beneath this tree."

"I see… We are sorry for your loss, but Emiya must be happy now. She knows that her sister is alive and well, and that alone should make her the happiest girl in her life," Lipia could offer only measly words, in her opinion, but they were enough to elicit a wider smile from the other girl.

The redhead rubbed her best friend on the back, staring at the base of the tree.

So Emiya is her younger sister… Well, she supposed all that she had now for the dead girl was gratitude—for what, she couldn't entirely be sure of. But she knew that she was thankful to the girl beneath the tree.

'I promise you that I'll do my best to take care of Edith in your stead, Emiya,' that was an oath to herself, and she certainly won't break that promise. "Edith… why did you have to borrow your sister's name? That is… if you don't mind telling."

The girl was quiet for a moment, but she was able to muster the strength to speak after a while, though with a certain shakiness to her voice.

"I actually have a really high affinity with «Sacred Arts». I remember casting one, and it was really powerful. I think they checked my blood, or something. Emiya, though, couldn't cast any, so there's that," her shrugging shouldn't have been that casual, but they supposed it wasn't the worst thing that she could do. "Because of that, a lot of things happened. Dad wanted to make me a knight, but my mom didn't want to. So, they had a falling out."

She still remembers it now. The arguing, the fighting, the crying, the screaming—her hiding in her room and shutting her eyes, screwing them closed and fighting back the tears.

The memories of her sister—smiling, laughing, rolling around in the grass with her…

Dying on the cliffside, bleeding, reaching out but still smiling.

"That was before Emiya died. So when she did pass away, my mom had an idea. She twisted the story, switched things around; Edith died, and Emiya lives. She then told me to temporarily borrow my sister's name to protect myself, because I think some of my dad's old acquaintances wanted to take me away. And because his daughter with the high affinity passed away, dad gave up, and they broke off," she finished that off with a tired sigh, resting her forehead against the tree bark.

For a girl to grow up in that sort of situation… Medina didn't want people to sympathise her. Even though her parents dumped her when she was small, she never let that get to her because she then got to meet Edith, and that was the best thing in her life.

But right now… to know that her best friend's familial situation was even worse back then… At the very least, she was disconnected from her parents, so she felt nothing for them. But Edith must have clearly loved her parents, so to watch them bickering…

For Edith, that wasn't an experience neither she nor her mother were proud of having gone through in their past, but she understood that it was important. After all, it meant your own life, and even now, Edith could only be grateful to her dead sister for having, indirectly, saved her life.

"Truly? That's awful…" The revelation of her friend's past was a shocker, and any average person couldn't have begun to make a guess anywhere close to this. "Edith, I'm…"

"Don't worry about it, Lipia. My dad's not even nice, so it's fine," she says, pulling her head away and grinning at the other two women. "Besides! Now, I finally meet my sister again, and I got to introduce her to the both of you! And we're even going on a crazy adventure to save the world! I think that's the greatest thing that could have ever happened to the both of us."

Her attention returned to the tree that has grown right where her sister is buried.

In a symbolic way, this _is_ her sister… A beautiful, strong tree that bears fruit that could heal people.

"Now, I'll carry on for the both of us. My memories of her shall remain with me, and I'll keep going forwards. All I can do now is just fight for the both of us, and do what I can to protect this world that we love."

"Edith…"

The other two women were quiet, staring at her—this convicted young girl, who keeps smiling for her sister and doesn't let the past break her—before smiling warmly at her, then pulling each other together. Pull each other into a warm hug, and the girl in the middle closes her eyes with a small sigh, grateful and stronger than ever.

It was going to be a long journey, but… that's okay.

Her sister's spirit is with her, and so are her two friends. Things will definitely be alright. All that they had to look forwards to was their future, together.

A gentle breeze blows, and the girl beneath the tree is happier than ever.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I was debating on whether or not I should stretch this out into two chapters, but I also _kinda'_ want to get back on track with the present. So, I'll say it out right; I'm sorry if this feels a little rushed.

I gotta' say, though, I'm just glad that Edith in the game does not go through this, though she _is_ mentioned to have a younger sister before getting turned into an Integrity Knight (;_;). That's why she loves hanging out with Alice a lot, even treating her like a little sister.

Nonetheless, our three girls will show up once more in the next chapter. The War of Underworld is starting the next month, in November. So, I suppose there's only one thing that I have to say.

Go play _Sword Art Online: Alicization Rising Steel_. It's such a wonderful game with its take on turn-based strategy fighting, and I love that sort of genre (why do you think _Fire Emblem_ is my most favourite game series?). It's a gacha game, for sure, so it's gonna' get frustrating real quick, but it's still awesome! And Edith is there, so bonus!

That's enough for now. Thanks for reading and have a good day / night. _Whoooooosh_..!


	19. Chapter 18

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 18: Future For the Reaching

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"So Lady Cardinal, are you still unable to get anything about the invasion of the Dark Forces?"

"Forgive me, but I haven't been successful. I'm digging up all the records that I can find, but I haven't had much success just yet."

The blue-haired man hummed, rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look.

Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One—he wasn't one to worry so much about a lot of things, but he would have at least liked being prepared for a lot of things. That would at least give them the opportunity to plan for such events much better, then.

Of course, he was disappointed, but he understood that Cardinal was working hard every day. Furthermore, she had to take care of matters in the academy, and he could tell that she's done a damn good job; several students had already been expelled due to their shady backgrounds, and he could only imagine just how that went.

Seriously, with how much stricter she had been, along with how biased she was (she had, at one point, admitted her dislike for nobles, which was further strengthened from what she's learnt about Ronye's, Tiese's and Frenica's situations), a lot of students were immediately terrified, and discipline mattered more than anything else.

Bercouli wasn't sure if he should have been happy and whatnot, but he knew that there was still a reason for everything that happens. And he supposed it's a blessing that Cardinal took up the post.

He momentarily entertained the thought of her having gone there much earlier—after all, Kirito and Eugeo were convicted as murderers because two nobles tried to rape their pages, thus leading to everything that happens up until now. So he could only imagine how things would have been, if those nobles weren't present, and Kirito and Eugeo had graduated from the academy as normal…

'Well, no use thinking about all of that anymore. All we have to do now is simply focus on the upcoming war,' he thought to himself, glancing at the table. "Fanatio, has the sky knights reported on any bizarre activity?"

"None, milord. Thus far, the Dark Forces residents haven't been acting out of line," shook her head the black-haired knight.

Bercouli hummed back before staring down at some documents he received… though his mind was on something else entirely. And it definitely wasn't work.

No, if everyone else knew what he was thinking about, he could safely say that he would never be able to show his face before one person in particular.

'She hadn't worn her helmet since those two boys broke out of the underground prison,' he thought to himself, which was… well, it was a significant change. After all, she's gone through her whole life wearing her helmet to mask her face; her personal inferiority and self-doubting as a woman had prevented her from ever really expressing herself as one, so she had attempted to hide her identity as a man instead. 'And here she is, wearing makeup and everything.'

It's so difficult to notnotice it, because she was actually wearing _lipstick_. She probably wouldn't have ever entertained the thought of wearing makeup in her life, but since the two boys came… well, it was impressive.

A part of him actually appreciated this new side of her, her ability to just be open with herself, and the other part of him was… well, he kind of hated how it made his heart beat faster.

'…Damn you, Kirito,' he thought with a small chuckle, wishing that he had a pipe to smoke with, or some liquor to drink. 'Told me to settle down after the war… You certainly influenced me and everyone else much more than I would have liked.'

Well, he supposed this is a nice change. He definitely prefers Fanatio as she is now than she was before.

"Lord Bercouli, sir," he shifted his gaze away from the scroll and straight into young Renri's green eyes. There was… something akin to concern in them. "I have a report for you, milord, and it's important. I'd like to bring it up with everyone."

"That so..? Alright then," nodding, he then looked towards Fanatio. "Mind calling everyone in Rulid Village? If Renri say it's important, then we'll need everyone present to hear this."

"Of course, milord. I shall leave at once," bowed Fanatio before proceeding to take her leave, deciding to move to the thirtieth floor, intending to take a dragon to fly to the village.

Bercouli watched her until her figure completely disappeared, then looked back to the greenette.

"Renri, you said you want everyone here, but what's the matter anyways?"

"Well, milord…"

* * *

Underworld, Rulid Village—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

*Thunk..! Thunk..!*

"Do you need any help there, Liz-chan?"

"Not at all!"

Even with all that confidence in her tone, there was no denying the clear sheen of sweat on her brows, both from the heat emanating from the forge and herself burning energy, translating said energy into the swings of her arm as she strikes the hot metal.

Yuna understood that, back in 'SAO', Lisbeth was the blacksmith of the group. She had, on many occasions, been the one to forge most of their gear, including Kirito's famed Night Repulser, which was his trademark weapon alongside Elucidator back then.

But that had been in a _game_, whereby the system had immediately lent a good amount of assistance in the making of any such objects back then. Liz had explained it herself, after all; to craft a weapon, she would first need an item as a base. Said item would then be heated to an extremely high temperature, then repeatedly beat down on using a hammer until it was enveloped by light and turned into the desired weapon.

Here, however, in a world meant to simulate reality to the point of realism and authenticity, whereby it was practically impossible to distinguish it from the real world, there was no shortcut to things.

It was why, despite the absolute ease in which Kirito executed them, to actually pull of «Sword Skills» in this world was a little harder than back in 'SAO', though putting yourself in the pre-motions does indeed act as the activation method. Still, he was putting _his_ body through the motions, and that could have ended up leaving anyone with a headache and sore limbs from pulling off some of the more complicated «Sword Skills».

To this day, she will never forget just how incredible Kirito had looked when he pulled off his trademark «Sword Skill: Starburst Stream». That was without taking into consideration the massive toll it must have taken on his body, so for him to easily shrug that off…

Well, she could only imagine just how long he had spent on training his body and his mind to be able to pull off such moves so easily.

She knows that it's difficult here now, comparing Liz in the process of forging when comparing both her in the game and here; she has to actually wear proper iron gear and even a helmet to protect herself both from the scorching heat and the sparks that are flying everywhere when she does the second phase; you know, _smacking_ the object. Then again, it's a more complicated process now since, rather than the object magically forming itself out of a single object, she actually had to go through the entire procedures.

A simple sword consisted of a hilt and a blade; the hilt is composed of pommel, hilt and guard. The blade… well, it's the blade, so it shouldn't be too bad.

It was clearly difficult, however, as the weight of the hammer in Liz's left hand and the blade of the weapon she's holding using metallic tongs are incredibly heavy. Still, she strikes the blade as hard as she could with the hammer, forming its flat edge and sharp stature. The collision of the hammer into the heated metal causes sparks to fly, and she's lucky to be wearing the helmet, or else that might have seared into her eyes.

It took some time, as the rhythmic beating of her hammer and the sword continues for a minute or so before she finally dips it into cold water, steam pouring out almost instantly as the hot blade undergoes quick cooling.

"Good job, Liz," grinned the songstress. "That certainly looks nice."

"Yeah, well… Whoo! It's still a little difficult," admitted the pinkette as she flips her helmet up, wiping off the bead of sweat from her brow. Scratch that, her entire face was wet. "But that doesn't mean I'll be giving up anytime soon! I'm still determined to at least get this simple sword done right, no matter what!"

Yuna smiled back, about to make a comment until footsteps came around. Both blacksmith and songstress turned their heads around, spotting Silica. "Girls! A-An Integrity Knight came by."

"Integrity Knight? What, calling us to the Cathedral for a meeting?" Asked the girl, sighing as she puts away her equipment and wiping off her face.

"Mmhm! Said that it was important," her gaze then shifted over to the anvil, where a blade rests upon. "Oh! Are you done making that, Liz?"

"Ehh, not really. And I don't think it's all that good, but I suppose I'll just have to work on it another time," sighed the girl before smiling back. "Alright, let's go!"

Elsewhere, the other visitors of Underworld prepared their equipment and any other belongings. Alice put on her golden armour, bidding her younger sister and parents a farewell before going towards a shed in the back of her house, where Amayori rested.

In another corner of the town, specifically close to where the church was, Eugeo switched out of his simple tunic and donned his swordsman's gear; blue robes with enchantment, similar to Kirito's own. He nods to himself and steps out of his house.

"Morning, Eugeo," greeted the black-haired boy, himself too wearing his uniform. He had both swords clipped to his waist, a proud black and a beautiful gleam of white. "You good to go?"

"I'm feeling better than ever," nodded the flaxen-haired boy with a smile of his own, averting his gaze to another direction and spotting Fanatio in the distance.

He gulped slightly, understanding that she was no longer an enemy who wanted their heads, but it was still almost unbelievable to know that both he and Kirito had actually gone head-to-head with her back in their first meeting. And she certainly wasn't an Integrity Knight just in name—after all, watching his best friend going up against the woman in a showdown of light and dark was almost a spectacle out of one's imagination.

It genuinely sent shivers down his spine to watch Kirito go toe-to-toe with the woman, both of them standing their grounds as they fought against one another.

As if sensing his silent trepidation, the ravenette simply gave him a small pat on the shoulder, a little smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, yeah? You know she ain't gonna' do anything to us."

"I… yeah, I suppose so," sighed the other boy with, rubbing the back of his neck.

Grinning back, the ravenette walked over to the knight, getting her attention with a small wave and starting a conversation with her.

Supposedly, they're being called to the cathedral for an important meeting. What it was about, no one had said anything yet.

'Well,' he thought to himself, clipping the sheathed Blue Rose Sword to the left side of his waist. 'It's important if it needs all of us. Our meetings should be at the end of the week, so for there to be one now…'

Well, he supposed it would be better to find out what it was by going now.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 100—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Being called for a meeting down in the Great Hall wasn't necessarily a problem. Plus, it must have meant something important if it wasn't the occasional meeting—after all, they've always decided on it being the rest day, so it _has_ to be important.

And for that, Quinella had to get ready.

She stood before a tall mirror, larger than her own body height and put on her dress. Soft silk and cloth, gentle purple—she had wanted something more presentable but alas, she hadn't exactly paid much attention to her own wardrobe, considering that she had spent most of her life sleeping the days, perhaps weeks or even _months_ away.

And that she usually slept naked.

'Well, not like that matters anymore,' she thought to herself, looking herself over a few times before pouting. "Hmm… something's missing…"

Nothing was out of place, really. Her hair was in its usual elegance of a river, her dress was clean as always, and she had taken extra care of her skin. And yet, something just didn't feel right to her. Like she was missing something…

"Ah, of course," she blinks, before moving over to a wardrobe that she had moved beside her bed, grabbing something.

Making use of «Incarnation Arm», which is the ability to subject one's will into shifting the position of an object—it does not make use of spatial resources as «Sacred Arts» do or even full control arts, yet it's much harder to achieve due to its heavy criteria of strong willpower and imagination—she moves a chair in front of the mirror and seats herself there, hands going through the motions.

She hadn't understand why it mattered so much, but she remembered a particular time when she had, to put it bluntly, _hung out_ with Linel and Fizel—those two must have been influenced by Kirito, no doubt. Nonetheless, the three of them had been having quite a pleasant time for a while, before it suddenly turned into a…

Hmm… She's not sure how to put it, but it would be best described as a… girls' session?

Makeup, hairdos, and a myriad of other things that she could have hardly cared about prior to that one time, but everything that the girls taught her back then had been engrained into her mind almost immediately, if only because of one single thing that Fizel said.

'Supposedly, guys really like girls who can do all sorts of things, especially this kinda' stuff!' The orange-haired girl said with a cheekiness in her words that her best friend scolds her for.

That had nailed it in the coffin, ultimately spouting a seed of interest in the woman as she pursues to learn even more things from the girls. She was a quick study, really, so there hadn't been need of repetitions and the like, which drew looks of awe from the youngest knights.

Someone had to set the proper example, and what better person than herself?

'Ah… No, don't let it get to your head,' she shakes her head with a small huff, fingers delicately weaving through her maiden's hair. So soft, like swimming through the clouds… How marvellous that would be, someday, to get to experience something like that. 'And… done!'

Satisfied with her handiwork, the woman beams a smile at her reflection and makes to leave.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"This had better not been a waste of our time, Renri Synthesis Twenty-Seven! If it is, then know that you will be wasting the divine Administrator's time as well!"

"I-It's not, I promise you, Prime Senator."

Kirito could hardly stop himself from going over there and hitting the clown. Of course Renri would know that, and by the sounds of it, it must be really important that everyone had to be present. After all, Fanation had gone out of her way to call everyone from Rulid to come here, so of course there was something going on here.

No, this is just Chudelkin being petty, as always. He does like to run his mouth and listen to himself talk.

'He's just too obsessed with Quinella,' he sighed to himself, rubbing his face. He's not being too overexaggerating; he's got it right on the dot, doesn't he? He _really _needs to get a hobby. 'I swear to the Goddesses, if his room's an actual shrine to pray for Quinella, I'm seriously putting him in the underground prison.'

Banishing him would just give him an opportunity to return for vengeance, definitely against him—of all the people in the world to hate him the most, it's definitely Chudelkin.

Killing him is just too severe. He isn't too keen on killing anyone just yet.

Everything else probably doesn't work. And yes, he's not trying to pretend that he's a good person; he's probably being an asshole for thinking all of this, but still! It's Chudelkin!

He looked around the table, everyone conversing with one another about a wide variety of topics that he didn't really pay much attention to, all of them waiting for one last person.

Kirito and Eugeo of Rulid Village. All Integrity Knights present. All his friends present.

Kirito nodded to himself, then looked to the opposite doors of the room, where it would lead down a corridor to get to the next floors, his heart in a silent unease.

Quinella hadn't showed her face yet. Probably getting ready, but his self-loathing and frantic thinking wouldn't help him whatsoever; maybe she's sick. Maybe she doesn't want to come because he's here. Maybe she's afraid of him. Yeah, those last two parts are probably true, he should just lea—

*Creaaak…*

"Forgive me for my overdue presence, everyone. Let us start the meeting, shall we?"

'Ahh…'

His lower jaw must have fallen and he'd probably be gasping like an idiot if he hadn't quickly bitten his tongue to keep his jaws stuck together, but the pain was overridden by the sheer shock that he was experiencing.

Quinella smiled majestically as she always had done, her confident yet poise steps forwards accompanying her hair that danced as a trail behind her. Her silvery eyes, calm and clear. Her lips, small and soft all at the same time. Her dress that somehow hugs her figure just right, accentuating her beauty to the absolute maximum.

That is how she had presented herself in almost every meeting thus far. And yet, just one simple difference today changes the usual look altogether.

Case in point; that. _Ponytail_.

Now, he wasn't entirely good with hairstyles. That's been his weakest point since years ago, never able to understand how people do… _anything_ with their hair. Braids, tails, bobs? What are those?!

Thankfully, he wasn't such an imbecile that he couldn't recognize a simple ponytail. Sortiliena, his teacher, literally has that sort of hairstyle the entire time he's known her, and Leafa's hair is in a ponytail too, so it'd be hard not to recognize it. That did not change the fact that she looked incredibly beautiful, however.

All that hair that was close to flooding the ground (he's glad that this place is immensely clean, so she didn't have to worry about getting dust in her hair. Or maybe she does, and she washes it regularly) is now tied into a single, long ponytail. That had altered the usual image of Quinella that he knows.

Her shoulders are now easier to see, bare for the world. Her neck, too, no longer hides itself within the brilliant mass of silvery-purple hair. And just that change in hairdo alone is… well, its breath-taking. Different than what he's used to, and he can't help but like it.

'…Uurgh. I'm such a loser,' he thinks that when probably millions of others might just say otherwise.

Thankfully, however, he hadn't been the only one to have been gobsmacked, as the others in the room clearly stopped their chatter in favour of staring at the beautiful woman, taking a seat on one end of the table, alone and right in the centre.

She takes note of this, and simply beckons a brow to raise. "Yes?"

"You look gorgeous, Your Radiance!" Ahh, leave it to Chudelkin to spew his only-for-Quinella compliments. "Absolutely divine!"

"Yeah! You make that ponytail look good!"

"A-Ah, yes! Indeed!"

The genuine compliment from both the youngest knights has her laughing slightly. "Is that so? Thank you. Your advise is wonderful, so I have the both of you to thank."

Her gaze breaks from the girls, who were giggling with one another. Her eyes shift towards the left, and makes eye contact with Kirito, who flinches when it happens.

In that single moment, his heart stops and his breath becomes shallow. The room and the people within it become white noise as he stares in her silver eyes, and finds so many emotions and things that he can't begin to comprehend.

Acceptance. Tranquillity. Peace.

Those silver eyes that once held contempt and pride in them were long gone, that much he knew. But now, it felt as if he were staring at her once again, a _stranger_, though lacking any of the negative emotions he had felt oozing out of her back then.

This… is..?

If she felt his anxiety, she hadn't said anything about it. Rather, she keeps her regal smile and simply nods before she turns her attention to everyone else, and Kirito silently sighs to himself, all the tension in his shoulders dissipating.

He's faced down countless terrifying boss monsters, he's faced off against all Integrity Knights and even got killed back in the caves.

And he's genuinely been terrified by being held at knifepoint by Asuna because he didn't want to eat with her, and now he's been frozen in place because he was just staring into Quinella's eyes.

So girls are going to be the things that'll scare him more than anything else. Not monsters, demons or death; _girls_.

The irony.

"Now then, to what business are we summoned here for today?" Asked the silverette, whose gaze had been on her first Integrity Knight.

The blue-haired man stroked his gaunt chin, where a stubbled beard was growing. "Well, young Renri here notified me that there was something important that happened today. Judging by his sudden insistence and haste in summoning everyone here, it's certainly urgent."

"Is that so? Very well then. Knight Renri, please share us your findings," spoke the woman.

The greenette nodded once, looking clearly nervous. "Y-Yes, Lady Quinella! Umm… how do I put this… Earlier today, while I was making rounds in Centoria, I came upon this suspicious group."

"Suspicious group? I doubt anyone could be more suspicious than us—Ow!"

"Liz, not the time!"

Renri ignored the banter in favour of continuing. "They had personally sought me out and requested an audience with the Rulers of the Human Realm, that is yourselves, Lady Quinella and Lo—I mean, Kirito."

"Good. I don't like having titles," grinned the black-haired boy, a few soft chuckles resounding around the table. 'Hopefully not too hypocritical since I made Quinella call me _master_ back then… But that was just a one-time thing! I _never_ want her to call me that again!'

That was too kinky for his tastes. that he's complaining, but still.

"So, regarding this group. What about them that you find strange about them?" He asked once a modicum of calm had returned to the group.

At that, Renri's expression turned serious, one that not many of them had seen before. "They're not essentially strange… at a glance. Two of them are commoners, one a nun and the other a mercenary from Agna Village in Eastabarieth."

The mention of Agna's name has Sinon raising a brow. "That so? We actually went there before."

"Oh yeah! That's where we met Emiya-chan!" Chirped Yuuki with her characteristic joy. "Man, that place was really pretty! I wonder what Emiya-chan's doing right now."

"Hmm? How does she look like?" The greenette asked, showing strange curiosity.

Vabel chose that moment to answer. "Emiya Aegir. She has silvery… brownish… hair, and her eyes are red in colour. She had once stated her desire to become an Integrity Knight—oh…"

Kirito's alarms rang in his head, and as he stared around the table, found all the girls paling as one, as if they had just realized something incredibly important. Almost as if an 'Oh yeah…' and an 'Uh-oh' was simultaneously going off in their heads.

Wait, did Vabel say that this person wanted to become an Integrity Knight?

"We forgot to tell Kirito about Emiya-chan…" Leafa chanced a look at her brother, who raised a brow in confusion. She, in turn, shrugged back with a weak smile. "Oopsie?"

"Ah, yes, the girl whom you refer to as Emiya Aegir was indeed in that group!" His words capture everyone's attention, more notably Yuuki and the girls. "The group consisted of three girls. Emiya Aegir was one of the girls in said group. Another one is supposedly her childhood friend, and the other… is a Dark Knight from the Dark Forces."

Immediately, any sense of composure in the room was quickly discarded, a hasty tension now hanging above everyone's heads like a knife. Eyes went wide, muscles tensed, and a few of them sat up straighter than before.

The Rulers of the Human Realm, too, could not deny the shock that they were feeling. A resident from the Dark Forces, _here_? But that's… they had blocked every possible entrances! But… could there have been an alternative path that they took to get here?

'Had… Had there been a secret tunnel or path that they used..?' Thought the ravenette, staring into the table as countless possibilities filled his head. 'Or did someone..?'

No. There was no way a rat was present in their midst. Not many people knew of the methods of leaving the Human Realm, and even if they did, he hardly doubted anyone would try anything.

So how'd they somehow get in here..?

"What is the purpose of these three showing up?" Asked Quinella, her voice now a little chillier in tone, guarded.

"They… said that they have vital information to pass to us," he says. "Something that could help us for the war. The exact time, the people in their ranks, their motives… I'm not exactly sure if their word is entirely plausible, yet there seems to be truth in the Dark Knight's words."

Everyone went silent immediately after, mulling over his words and flipping them around, realizing just how important this was.

This was their enemy, who was basically leaking info about the enemy to them! This was a literal goldmine opportunity!

Cardinal had been trying to determine the date for when the attack would commence, yet she hadn't been successful on that part. And they knew close to nothing about the enemy ranks, nor who was their supposed leader other than the fact that someone from the real world had dived into the Underworld.

Kirito and Quinella made eye contact for a second time, and unlike before, there was a clear understanding between the two before they nodded, staring at Renri and speaking in clear sync. "_Bring them in._"

"Huh? Are you sure, Your Radiance?! We will be allowing the enemy into our territory, and—"

"There hasn't been any incidents prior to today. Plus, we've been rather vigilant in our scouting, and no such issue has arisen since. Have faith in them, Prime Senator."

Bercouli's words were coolly directed at the plump white man, though it was deemed rude enough that it got a snarl out of the beast, not appreciating being cut off like that.

That was true, though. Security had been tighter than ever now, so if there was anything that happened, they would know. The fact that this group had chosen to meet them directly and had been keeping their identities secret thus far clearly ascertains their desire for peaceful methods.

Fanatio was quick to agreement with her lord. "Indeed. Besides, this is information on the enemy. We might not have any other chance than this!"

"No kidding. We'll need this more than anything else, at this point," hummed the black-haired boy. "Renri, do us a favour and call them over. Would be rude not to welcome our guests, wouldn't it?"

All that he could hope was for something good to come out of this, and not for any sort of fight to break out.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Lipia Zancale, a Dark Knight, had often wondered how the human world looked like. Considering how… dreary her own home was, what with the lack of light, its lands barren and almost red to a certain shade of blood itself, she had really wondered how it must be for the Human Realm that had received most light of Solus.

But of course, she didn't want to be ungrateful of her own home. She would forever be thankful to how homely home was, but here… well, the sights she's seen is just beautiful.

The villages are so serene, like a gentle painting made by a man who had lived his whole life amongst the trees, birds and rivers. She felt nothing but tranquillity when she had been passing by these locations with her friends.

Entering Centoria, which was unequivocally the largest and busiest city compared to everything else. Being the capital city of the Human Realm, it made sense that there would be so many people here and that it would technically be the most advanced city there is in terms of architecture and infrastructure.

Centoria is divided into five separate sections; four large cities in each quadrant and the cathedral itself in the centre, with large marble walls that were possibly indestructible dividing each city and cathedral from one another. The buildings, made of white stone, are surrounded by trees and placed in a particular pattern that is symmetric and beautiful, and their designs alone merit compliment.

And with how there seemed no piece of litter in the streets, as compared to the poorer cities back home, was a clear testament to how disciplined these people were. It's impressive.

But if there was one thing that really _stood out_, it had to be that white tower, and nothing else.

"T-This is…"

"The Central Cathedral. Where Lady Quinella resides, and the place where people become Integrity Knights."

Such short explanation could not be enough to fully explain all the functions of the massive marble tower, as she was certain that there were probably a lot of things that were done here. And seeing just how massive it was on the outside, she could only imagine how it would be on the inside.

The Obsidia Palace was majestic all the same, but with it came a different sense of awe. And considering how she's been there for so many times, it eventually lost its charm—but now, that old feeling of awe and slight trepidation was revving itself within her once more.

She gulped. In there, there would be countless Integrity Knights that would have enough strength to cut her down if she ever acted out of line—one alone might be enough to end her life. And the very rulers of this empire could easily make do with her, she bet. Hopefully, she would be able to avoid such a fate.

Not before she could finish this war. Not before she could stop Vector's reign.

'Not until I can see Lord Vixur again…' She thought to herself, clasping her hand in front of where her heart was. Absence made the heart grow fonder, though in her case, it was distance—after all, she was tens to hundreds of kilolu away from home, within what most would readily assume to be enemy territory.

She has to find him again. That determination alone will keep her going on, no matter what hardships she faces.

Edith's humming slowly turned into a questioning tone, a wide smile on her face that truly shows just how undisturbed she was. "Soooo… what do we say?"

"We just say what we have to, don't do anything crazy… and that's it. We can think of our next steps of action along the way," shrugged Medina, cyan eyes narrowing as she stared at the massive tower. "And don't worry, Lipia. If they try anything, you just get behind us."

"Medina, Edith, please. You needn't be so worried about my safety," even with the worry she felt at such a promise, she couldn't help the gratitude.

They had just met up with Integrity Knight Renri, the same knight that they had met earlier in the day—it took too long, but by the time that he came back to invite them to the Cathedral, it was well into the night.

He explains the reason for this being long overdue as being Kirito, the Secondary Head of the Human Empire, was residing in Rulid Village with his friends. Hence, it took some time for them to move from Rulid to Centoria, which made sense considering just how _far_ these two places are when compared to one another.

Still, couldn't they have just come there a little earlier?

"I would have escorted you here earlier but… I wouldn't want to anger either Lady Quinella or Kirito. I doubted any of them would have liked if I brought strangers into the Central Cathedral without their consent," said the greenette, who had been walking in front of their group.

Edith, though annoyed by this, shot him a curious look. "Kirito? Not _Lord_ Kirito?"

"He… doesn't like having titles added to his name," sheepishly chuckled the greenette, surprising the three women. "We once tried it, but umm… He didn't like it. He was _really_ against being called as such."

As for how he attempted to explain it, it was, to put it bluntly, quite poor.

In comparison to his status to other students back in the academy or even some knights, such as his and Eugeo's valets, the ones whom they had been valets to in turn, and even Eldrie, he was simply a villager; a plebeian with no name or wealth. And with that came a desire to simply be acknowledged and treated as a simple man, and no more.

It was a little hard, but not too impossible. And quite honestly, it kind of fit him more; just Kirito.

"Is that so..? I'm surprised. Your ruler is quite humble," admitted the dark-skinned woman with a hint of surprise.

In return, Renri just lets out a small chuckle. "I'm not exactly sure that he would call it as humbleness, but simply stubborn. Ah, don't tell him that. He wouldn't be mad with me, of course, but it would still be rather disrespectful to him."

"Talking about this Kirito person, how did he become the Secondary Head of the Human Realm?" Asked the woman once more, her two friends nodding in agreement. "Is his position truly on par with Lady Quinella's?"

"Ah… Hmm, that's a difficult question to answer," he brought up his gauntlet-clad knuckles to his chin, keeping his gaze to the paved path before them. "He first took up position a few months ago, having _befriended_ Lady Quinella. That merited him the position that he has now. Though he finds it more fitting to call it as being her advisor, he does take up quite a large number of administrative duties."

The group of three girls let out sounds of acknowledgement, digesting the information that they had just received.

So he simply became friends with Lady Quinella? That sounded rather farfetched, though they supposed anything was possible. They themselves couldn't readily admit that they knew her very well, so that's that.

The boy grinned their way. "If any of you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them. Well, I'll try to, anyways."

"…What sort of person is this Kirito figure?" Asked Lipia, deciding that that shall be her last question for today. "If you would."

"Hmm… Well, he wasn't too reserved with his personal information. From what I can remember from reading about him, he's supposedly an amnesiac who lived in Rulid Village. He and his friend, Eugeo then attended the Norlangarth Swords Mastery Academy. They were convicted of crimes for the murder of a noble and the maiming of another, though it was simply for the protection of their valets. Anyways, they were then brought here to work," he could only recount the most that he could remember, hoping that his answer was enough.

But his answer wasn't the one they were looking for, as the redhead shook her head in response. "Not _who_ he is. _What_ sort of person meaning what's his personality and stuff?"

"Oh, his personality? Umm… well, I can simply answer only from my experience with him," the girls nodded at him, and the young boy continues. "Let's see… Well, unique is the most appropriate word I can use. He's friendly, kind… he's not _that_ scary. He doesn't have a feel like most nobles too, but he _does_ exert an authority sort of aura. I can't exactly say, but I suppose it would be easier if you meet for yourself."

What an odd person… It's like trying to categorize him into one group of people, yet he clearly sticks to the other. Or more accurately, he's an amalgamation of both types and yet neither of which.

Yeah, they suppose that's the best that they can do now.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Too. Many. Stairs!

Edith groaned once again as she forced herself up the flight of stairs, unable to believe that she had to climb this tower yet again when she was pretty sure just walking to the tower was tiring, yet here they are, with more exhaustion awaiting them.

She had to admit, though, this place looked incredibly beautiful. The carpets used were definitely of better quality than most, yet the sparseness of the cathedral's corridors made her more nervous than anything else in this place. Seriously, where are all the people?

That thought doesn't last long as she finally finishes another climb, reaching the forty-ninth floor. She lets out an exasperated groan.

"Come now, Edith. Just a little longer," sighed Medina, though with a notable tire in her tone that was a clear sign of her silent agreement with her best friend. This was a little _too_ tiring. "Just one more flight of stairs, and we're _done_."

"Sorry, but we're in the process of renovation. We'll add something for better movement between floors," spoke the boy with an apologetic tone.

Lipia, despite her bodily wounds (most of which have already healed enough), was clearly the most fit out of the three, shaking her head. "You wouldn't have to worry so much. Until you are able to come up with a way to overcome this issue, we will pertain to simply using the stairs."

"You would, but _I_ don't want to! It's so _tiiiriiing_…"

"Edith! Manners!"

Despite how impolite the youngest girl there was, the green-haired knight couldn't help but simply chuckle, knowing that so many people (even his fellow Integrity Knights included) had already complained about this. Kirito, especially, had been pretty vocal about that, and it took either a soft hush from Asuna or scolding from Eugeo to shut him up.

It didn't take too long. After all, they simply needed to make one final ascent before they finally reach their destination. Two massive doors stood before the group of four, titans in their own right that certainly evoked the small feeling in the girls.

Renri didn't bother knocking, as they doubted knocking on those large doors would even make much noise.

"I have brought our visitors with me!" He shouted, and the two human girls tensed up. Lipia, however, simply remained calm, already pulling back the hood that covered her hair and ears to reveal herself. "We shall now enter!"

With that, he pushed both doors with his hands, and the group of four are presented with the view of a massive space—white tiles, marble pillars and high ceiling—with a relatively large table in the centre, countless people seated there.

Integrity Knights. Lady Quinella herself, easily recognizable by her radiant beauty. Some other people…

"Eh? Emiya!"

"Wha—_Yuuki_?!"

And there goes all the anxiety.

* * *

"I am Lipia Zancale, a member of the Dark Knights order from the Dark Forces. I am humbled that you have accepted my request for an audience with you, Lady Quinella and… Kirito."

"Oh, Renri told you about me not liking titles thing? Nice. Thank you, Knight Lipia, and you too, Renri."

In return, the greenette simply rubbed the back of his neck with a soft laughter, while the Dark Knight smiled simply. The knight was right; he didn't really have that scary aura. He was surprisingly more approachable than any expectations that she had.

"Anyways, yes. Welcome, Lipia. First off, my own thanks for you not doing anything. That much tells us that you're at least trustworthy enough to not warrant any immediate punishment or judgement," sighed the black-haired boy, scratching the back of his head. He isn't too used to this, everyone in the room could tell—he's done meetings, but never talked to an… enemy? Yeah, this is new. "Secondly, sorry if you're tired from the climbing. Even I don't like stairs that much."

"Oh, hush you. You weren't complaining too much when we first came here and had to climb them," chastised Eugeo as he knocked his best friend in the shoulder.

The boy was about to make a retort before quickly shutting himself up, incapable of saying anything. He shakes his head after, ignoring a few giggles at the table, before looking back to Lipia. "Well, with all that's happened, I'm inclined to believe that all of you are exhausted, so let's just get straight to the point. What are you here for?"

The woman placed a clenched fist to her left breast. Where there should have been armour, now was simply a tunic with a cloak. But within her chest, nothing but her heart ablaze with knightly courage.

"As Integrity Knight Renri has said, I am simply here to pass information that you might find vital for the war," she replies with a sharp nod.

"You'd better not be bluffing, Dark Knight! You might just be here to mislead our ranks, and should such be true, then know that your fate will be immediate death!" Snarled Chudelkin, pointing an offending index finger at her.

She furrowed her brows for a moment, some form of emotion rushing her eyes before shaking her head. "Of course not. I am here for the sake of my lord and his vision; peace. To prevent, or at least end the war as quickly as possible and bring forth a better future for our generation."

"Heh. Of course, you must be Vixur's subordinate," hearing Bercouli's words surprised her. The man waved back. "Hey. We met back then."

"Ah—You are the one that defeated Lord Vixur in the fight!" Gasped the young woman. "Lord Bercouli… You have duelled Lord Vixur before. You would be the one who understands him the most, wouldn't you?"

"Heh… Yeah, that's true," nodded the man, his attention now shifting to everyone else. "I have indeed met this Lord Vixur, who's the commander of the Dark Knights. He's a pacifist, someone who believes in peace more than violence, really. He's a good man, even if he is technically the enemy."

"Well, nothing's as black and white in life, even war. No one is _really_ the hero, and him being a good man, even if he is technically our enemy, is a good thing all the same," shrugged the ravenette. "So, this Lord Vixur. Let me guess, he sent you here as some sort of messenger?"

"No. My coming here is a form of treachery to my own home, and a punishment by our ruler," her words elicit looks of surprise from everyone in the room, her two friends behind her sharing a worried glance. "In truth, I have been exiled from my own home by Lord Vector, thrown here to die after physical persecution… but I owe my life to these two girls, for having spared my life and allowing me to carry out my mission, going so far as to accompany me no less."

"Technically, Edith's the one that found you. Not me."

"Ehh, sharing the credit's more fun than taking it alone."

Kirito could half-agree and half-disagree with that statement, but decided not to comment.

Lord Vector… If he's not wrong, that's a name mentioned in the stories of this world's creation—Stacia, the goddess of creation. Then came forth Solus, the goddess of light, and Terraria, the goddess of the land. With light came darkness, hence Lord Vector. There was also a fifth goddess, aptly known as Lunaria, the goddess of the moon.

So a god has joined the enemy's ranks, and is preparing the Dark Forces for war… This is bad. This is _really_ bad.

But there was still hope. After all, with all his friends present and the two pontifex's present, there was definitely a fighting chance.

Even before he could say anything, though, it had been Asuna who cut in, though with a curious tone. "E…dith, right? When we first met, you referred to yourself as Emiya. You have two different names?"

"It's a long story, but the girl that stands before you now isn't Emiya anymore. I'm Edith Aegir! A pleasure to meet you!" She gives a small curtsey, a beaming smile on her face that reflects pure enthusiasm and friendliness.

Kirito smiles, watching the exchange before looking at the Dark Knight. An enemy… no, she isn't one. To willingly come here despite knowing of the dangers, not to fight them but to help them in order to protect her people back home, he respected that about her.

And he knew that she wasn't coming here half-heartedly. He knew that. But was there ever a certainty to things? There was a need for her to understand just what situation she had placed herself in.

This wasn't a game. No longer 'Sword Art Online' that had the lives of ten thousand people on the line. Or 'ALfheimr Online' that had the lives of several 'SAO' survivors on the line. Not 'Gun Gale Online', where just a handful of people were in danger of dying because of some mass murderers.

No. This time, the fate of two worlds were on the line. And with those, countless lives.

And because of that, he needed to be extremely sure that her conviction was true. No second doubts. He's had enough of those in his few years back in 'SAO'.

'What do I say..?' He thought to himself, closing his eyes as Quinella took over and asked the Dark Knight some questions, some of which were about this Lord Vector person. 'Hmm… Okay. Just... talk, and it'll come into play. It'll probably come out wrong, but I gotta' try!'

There's always a first for everything.

He thought of Asuna, back when she was the Knights of Blood's vice commander, and drew forth inspiration from his memory of the girl to make a new persona of his own.

"Dark Knight Lipia," he called out loud, and something changes. "Before we continue… Answer me this. Are you truly prepared with what you're about to do?"

The shift in his tone cuts the earlier ease in the air, all eyes now directed at him… and genuinely taken aback by the new look he was sporting.

He still looked the same Kirito as he had moments earlier. Young teenager with a friendly demeanour, not at all intimidating whatsoever.

But he's changed now. He had adopted his stance as a ruler of the Human Realm now, eyes sharp and calculated, almost like how Quinella had been years before. His posture was no longer sluggish, and he seemed more intimidating now, something that he hadn't been just moments earlier.

Everyone around him almost felt lightheaded, Lipia especially. His eyes were piercing her soul, looking past her, and she could have thought that she might just go unconscious there and then.

He was right. What she was doing now was basically treason; she was leaking information on her own empire to assist the enemy, and could potentially result in the destruction of her own people, whether she knew it or not. It was a heavy decision to be made by one such lesser being as herself, whose choice will be the deciding factor of her people's fate.

Could she really do it..? She had failed once, but—

"_Never give up, Lipia, and I know you'll be a great Dark Knight_."

'Ah..!'

Being a knight as a woman was difficult. More so than anything else, but she was stubborn, wanted to prove people who thought otherwise wrong. She simply wished to show that effort and determination could go a long way.

And Vixur had faith in her. Had helped her grow to become the Dark Knight she is today, respected amongst her fellow knights, worthy of her sword, and strong enough to stand on her own two legs—even now, she owes her life to him.

That's when she realized it. Staring at Kirito once more, in the eyes, she sees past them.

Something else is in that coldness. Determination. Hope. Compassion. Feelings that she treasures of her liege. Though these two aren't one and the same, she could tell that they were almost similar, and that at least fixed her conviction.

"You are an exile of your people and your lord, yet in your heart there is clearly love for your nation. In committing to this act, you are willingly making yourself your people's own enemy, and when war comes, there's no confirmation that you won't have to trade blows with the people that were once your comrades," his words aren't mere blathering or such. They're born out of experience, something that both impresses and eludes her all the same. "Are you prepared to take on such a daunting challenge, and to take responsibility in the aftermath?"

"K-Kirito…" She could hear Lady Quinella briefly muttering in surprise, her eyes wide in surprise. To be fair, everyone were feeling the same way.

Even still, Lipia responds with the conviction that she alone has tempered through these years, a sharp nod. "Of course. This is for my country and my people. As long as we remain under Lord Vector's rule, there will be no peace. If it means fighting against them to save them, you shall have my sword, Kirito."

That was the entire reason why she had come here. Why she was still fighting, even if she had been defeated. She came here carrying forth her will and Lord Vixur's will—there was no turning back. Not now, not ever.

Edith and Medina stared at the woman feeling impressed, both of them letting out soft 'Whoa…', while everyone else in the room were just quiet.

It didn't take too long, however, before the heavy air dissipates with a small laughter, courtesy of Kirito of course. Gone was the intimidating ruler, now replaced with the casual teenager once more—but the respect hadn't disappeared. It only grew.

"I see. Alright then," his head lolls to the side a little and his cheek settles on his knuckles, a grin plastered on his face. "Take it away, Lipia. With luck, this war will end before we even know it. Good to have you with us, by the way."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Yeah, we're getting back on track here. A lot of winding backwards before this, but we're on the path forwards once more. A little crooked here and there, but forwards all the same!

To **DaManWOFear**, _yeeessss_! You got Edith and a lot of good units, very nice! Keep getting awesome units, you have my wishing of luck. And I do hope your luck with weapons is great, because _Alicization: Rising Steel_ seems determined to not give me good weapons up to this point. I'm facepalming right this very moment (-_-).

To a **guest reviewer**, I'm actually happy with how they've been adding side-stories in _Alicization: Rising_ to feature Edith a couple of times. I agree with you, she's an amazing girl! (Q 0u0 Q)

And yes, Kirito being serious back there was totally intentional. Fanart, man. They have everything you need (XD). That was just me writing something personally to satisfy my need. I'll probably not write him like that ever again.

_Sword Art Online: If You Wish It_ has gotten another translation for its second part! Go check it out, peeps!


	20. Chapter 19

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 19: Divinity and Firmament

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Seventh day of the eleventh month, Eastern Gate. Ten Lords Assembly, which accounts for all ten different races… No, there are five inhuman races. Five for each, huh? Hmm…"

"That's incredibly large. In comparison to our fifty thousand troops, it might make sense that their ranks far outnumber us."

A teenager. A young man, no older than twenty, ruling an entire kingdom of humans.

It sounded like a joke. A poor one, perhaps, but a joke nonetheless. And yet, reality just seemed to have a way to just throw everything into the fire of nonsense. Because sitting before her right now, in this very moment, was exactly a teenager, who is indeed the ruler of this very empire.

Granted, he's not alone in such a task, having split the responsibility with the first pontifex, previously the Administrator, now simply going by Quinella. Still, she could only imagine just how difficult the job is for him, and still be unable to come close to understanding the weight of his duty.

She felt nothing but respect for that.

Her own people were left to countless different factions with different leaders, only recently unified under the rule of a bloodthirsty god who sought two humans—for what purpose, he's never said, but she could only dread the ends of it all. His tunnel vision will be his people's downfall, and for that, here she is now.

Working with the 'enemy' to defeat Lord Vector.

Kirito paused in his writing, and the Dark Knight took notice of this. He looked calmer than she might have thought he would, mostly curious.

"Lipia, we need a bit of your help. Run us through the entire army and their details, if you would," he requested, deciding to settle his quill down and keeping his attention on her.

Everyone were doing the same, but she did not allow it to render her nervous. She simply took some time to mull over his words, remembering the Ten Lords Assembly and the people that fought within each of those banners—their tools, their skills, their properties.

"I shall begin with the… inhuman ones, then," when granted a nod, she simply continued. "There are the Flatland Goblins and the Giants, both of which use one-handed large swords. The flatland's are extremely agile, and the giants lose speed in account to their devastating strength. Mountain Goblins, on the other hand, primarily use club weapons. Fast, durable, and dangerous in groups—"

"—The Ogres use crossbows and fight from a distance, but they are capable of close combat all the same. Orcs, too, are formidable foes, but I shouldn't be too worried about them. They're by chance the slowest group there is, dangerous in numbers," she silently muttered an apology towards the group.

"Hmm… Yeah, everything checks out with the info you've given us thus far. If we're ignoring the regular troops, only the leaders are concerns that we'll need to handle. That takes out the Commerce Guild as well, since all that they handle is just finances and rations, right?" When asked this, the woman nodded. "I see… Please continue."

"Yes. Onto the humans, there are the Dark Knights. We… are trained in swordsmanship, and «Sacred Arts», to an extent. Even then, we hold no candle to Dee Eye Ell and her mages, who are exceptionally talented in «Sacred Arts»," judging by the way her tone turned a little less friendly, he could only assume she wasn't a fan of her. "The Pugilists Guild, lead by Iskahn, are incredibly formidable. They live by the principle that their fists are stronger than any steel, and in several duels I've seen him participate in, he has not betrayed such a saying just yet."

"Ooh, he sounds strong! Let's fight him!"

"Yuuki, I doubt he'll fight you so much as he'll try to kill you…"

Ignoring that little banter, the Dark Knight continued. "The last one is the Assassins Guild. Admittedly, they have not been very… outward with their appearances and whatnot, so I can't say much on them."

"Well, if we're talking about assassins, I'm thinking dirty tactics, poison and knives," Sinon chirped in. "No doubt, we might need to be careful of that group the most. Who knows what they'll pull out of their sleeves when no one's watching them?"

"Good point. Even then, that's just the basic info that we can get, and we're not entirely sure how the battle will actually go down," Kirito sighs as he leans back into his seat. "If we've got such a large army like this, composed of so many different groups… If we're going for the lowest estimate, we're dealing with an army the number of a hundred thousand."

A hundred thousand. A sheer double of their own fifty thousand troops (and the number's probably still increasing throughout the weeks), and that has everyone going silent in trepidation immediately.

And that was his smallest estimation? That's bad. Extremely bad.

This is war. Such a notion felt so alien to many of them, effectively placing vices around the guts of many there. The promise of bloodshed, restless nights and battle did not help anyone whatsoever.

While he silently pondered on the situation at hand, the Dark Knight took a moment to divert her attention to the others. They knew the weight of the situation at hand, and to see such dread in the gazes of a few (namely Asuna and Vabel, surprisingly) must mean that they too had seen such horrors.

She was overthinking things, perhaps. The others knew the half-truth of their situation, but Kirito alone had lived through the days alongside them.

"So I suppose we've reached the end of today's discussions. Unless anyone else want to add something?" When asked of this, no one made a move to answer.

Truly, there wasn't anything else that she could really think of when it came to this, simply what she's told him should be all there is to it. Then again, knowing Lord Vector and his cunning right hand man, those two probably have even worse strategies cooked up in their heads. She wouldn't give them the benefit of the doubt in that department.

Well, not many people were there to add their input anyways. Deusolbert and Fanatio had excused themselves earlier to oversee the other knights' training, while Renri and Eldrie decided to run inspection on everything else; horses, wagons, rations and equipment that will be needed for the upcoming war.

It was truly impressive to see how everyone were already quick to get to work. Not like she underestimated them from the beginning, of course.

"Well… No use worrying about it anymore, I suppose. There's not much that any of us can do other than continue making our preparations. We'll need to send out a message for lockdown, however. Have everyone stay in their homes, for safety's sake," he mumbles to himself without much care, hand not stopping whatsoever. "One thing, though. Asuna, mind telling me about Edith's request?"

The one that she and everyone else forgot, but he opted to let that part slide.

She thought about it for a while, remembering how everyone froze up when it had been brought up. And it seems that he hadn't exactly forgotten it himself.

And yet, it managed to pull off the same effect; it gets everyone to freeze up in their seats, everyone that _aren't _the group of girls looking at them in curiosity. Certainly makes for an amusing sight, helped by how everyone had varying reactions.

Asuna was nervously fiddling with her hair, Premiere and her sister found the table interesting, Silica was shaking Lisbeth's arm (rather furiously, might they add), Yuuki was whistling a little tune and the others their own thing.

If they've already met her long ago, then that would mean that they literally had weeks to tell him about her request. The fact that it somehow slid their minds was… well, she could only imagine how shameful it would be if she neglected a duty of her own back home, and the same applies for them as well.

And they were looking genuinely guilty. But from the corner of her vision, she noticed how Kirito had to raise his hand to shield his lips—is he _smirking_? Well now, looks like someone's finding this amusing!

After some time, however, it was Asuna who spoke up, less confident than usual. "Ah… How do I put it? You remember how we told you that we met Edith-chan in Agna Village?" He nodded. "W-Well, at the time, Edith-chan asked us to ask you if she could become an Integrity Knight, and… ah, we're really sorry, Edith-chan! We didn't mean to forget!"

"Oh, don't worry about it! All of you are busy, after all, so it makes sense that you forgot," chuckled the girl as she waved off her friend's concerns. "Seriously, we've got something even bigger on our plate. We've a literal _war_ we gotta' take care of, so something as trivial like this shouldn't matter."

"Hey now, don't say that. You want to be an Integrity Knight, yeah? So just say you want to," Medina tapped her little sister softly on the shoulder. "Plus, I saw you fight, and you're definitely amazing. Right, Lipia?"

"Indeed. I personally oversaw her training, Kirito, and I can safely say that she would make a great knight," she vouched for her friend not simply to make her happy, but because she truly saw talent in the young girl. Not a lot of people could fight really well, so it would do them well to have Edith fighting alongside them. "Will you not permit her to join your ranks?"

While Edith looked between her two friends, gratitude shining in her eyes, Kirito paused from his writing to look at the girl in question.

She definitely looks older than him. Or at least, he assumed she was. She seemed energetic, but that wasn't a bad things. That sword of hers, however, was a curious thing. He hadn't the opportunity to ask her what it is, but he's willing to bet a few coins that it's a «Divine Object».

So was Medina's weapon, he assumed. Hadn't the chance to see it in action, though he supposed he wouldn't need to worry about that, what with the upcoming fight.

"If both of you are vouching for her skills, then I've little to complain about. As it stands, having more help will be appreciated," he says this with a small hum, looking to the girl in question, who perked up. "Edith, are you certain about your decision to become an Integrity Knight? Just asking."

"S-Sir!" The girl missed the way he grimaced at the title, nor how everyone else just laughed at him. "It's been my dream since I was a little girl! I want to be able to serve you in the upcoming war! I wish to become an Integrity Knight!"

Well, there was nothing she's done or said to make him consider otherwise. He'd managed to get his hands on some information about the girl and her sister, and there's been no stain on their histories. No crime, no unusual report—they're clean, both of them are.

Well, Medina's technically a sellsword, which was interesting. So being a mercenary is an actual «Sacred Calling»? No, she might be the same case as Eugeo; she might have been something else, but somehow managed to accomplish that and chosen to become a mercenary.

Or it could just be him overthinking things as always. That's the most likely scenario, he believes.

"Alright then," he hides his smile at the sight of the girl's bright beaming grin behind his knuckle. "If you truly intend to become an Integrity Knight, then I shall personally test you tomorrow morning after breakfast. Bring your sword, and grab any armour you'll need from the weapons vault," he then turned his attention to the Dark Knight. "You, should get some better gear as well, Lipia. Alice, mind bringing them to the vault after this?"

"Of course. I would be happy to escort the three of you to the weapons vault, if you'd like," she smiled at the group, drawing smiles from them as well.

"We'd like that, yeah! Thanks, Alice," chirped the other girl, getting the blonde to chuckle. She then turned to the ravenette, bowing. "Thank you, Kirito! I won't let you down!"

"Hey, hey! We haven't even had the test yet, don't worry," he raised his arms in defense, a little overwhelmed by her genuine excitement.

"If that is all, I would like it if everyone could stay here for the night," her kind offer is met with surprised looks from everyone, Chudelkin especially looking like his eyes were going to burst. "We have countless bedrooms, and it would be too much trouble to send you back to the village. Will that be acceptable?"

"W-We don't want to trouble you though, Lady Quinella!" Ever the nervous wreck that she is, Silica's words only drew soft laughter from the woman.

"Please, worry not about those sort of things. This would only be right, after all the kilolu that you've travelled. It wouldn't sit well with me to send you back to your village after such a lengthy travel," her eyes shift towards one person in particular, but they're quick to focus on the little girl once more. "So?"

"If that's okay with you, then we would be happy to stay here," Vabel made a small bow, and everyone followed suit.

Kirito made eye contact with Eugeo, then snorted together, quickly realizing that they were going to be sharing a room.

Guess the academy days aren't fully behind them, are they?

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 28—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Contrary to initial assumptions of the cathedral, it wasn't just an empty, spacious tower with nothing within its space. After all, each of its hundred floors serve a specific purpose, and many of its floors do have fully furnished rooms for use. It is, after all, the main site of operations for the Human Realm's leaders and its Integrity Knights.

If it was an empty tower, it would probably be the most unsettling place to be in. Who would want to live inside a ghost tower?

Still, if there was one thing that the cathedral excelled at doing that other buildings could not, it was just one extremely simple fact.

This place was just _massive_.

"Yeeeaah! We get to sleep here!"

"Maaan, we should have just done this from the beginning. Would have saved us a lot of time!"

Ignoring both Yuuki's and Lisbeth's proclaims, though she does end up with a sigh being expelled from her lips, Asuna simply looks at her own room's door. "Odd. To be sleeping in the cathedral…"

"Yeah, well, you'll probably get used to it," she turns her gaze to the side, meeting Kirito's onyx eyes with her own chestnut irises. "I mean, I first slept in Rulid Village. Then Eugeo and I slept in a barn, and then we moved to the academy. And Lady Quinella was nice enough to let me stay here after I met here, so… I guess that's my little advantage."

"So you can say that you've had a taste of all the beds there is in this world?" She hums with a little jest in her tone. "Where would be the most comfortable place that you've stayed, then?"

"Hmm… I gotta' say, that's a pretty hard question, but I'll just say Rulid Village. Feels more like home than anywhere else thus far," he says with a shrug, grinning. "But don't worry about things, yeah? We're all close by, and this tower's stronger than anything you've ever seen, so the risk of us getting attacked is low."

"Suuure. Says the guy that accidentally destroyed the cathedral from inside," when Eugeo mentions that with a roll of the eyes, the girls immediately snap their heads towards the boy in question, who flinches in response.

"I-It was an accident! Kind of," lamely responded the boy. "There was a fight, some stuff happened… You know what? No. This isn't important. Go find your bedrooms."

Ignoring everyone's pleas and demands to know the whole story _and_ pointedly ignoring the sharp look that Alice was shooting him, he continues onwards, wanting to find his bedroom and be done with this.

The rooms here are pretty large, and have two separate beds in the same room. Hence, everyone agreed to sleep in a pair; Asuna was pairing up with Yuuki, Lisbeth with Silica, Sinon with Leafa, and finally Premiere and Tia. Vabel decided to join Alice. The three girls that came here today were going to sleep together in one room, so he had to move another bed into their room.

Don't ask him which room he took that bed from, or what he did. Just know that the act was done, and that's it.

He, on the other hand, will probably be sleeping with Eugeo, and that's fine. He couldn't have asked for a better roommate than him—besides, everyone else is a girl, and he'd positively like to avoid going down _that_ road!

Yes, the irony is clear. He slept with another woman against her choice, but… damn it. He has no excuse for that, does he?

"Yes, I know," she rolls her eyes at that, voice filled with a small sense of mirth. Then, she pokes him in the chest (more like drilling him), catching him by surprise. "But _you_, mister, should make sure to get some sleep, alright? You'd better not try to stay up late and do some work. For as important as the position you have, rest is every bit important."

Rest… Yeah, he agrees with the point she brought up. Plus, he's a sucker for a good night's sleep. Even so…

"Can't promise you on that one," he shook his head, already regretting his words. But also not really regretting it? It's complicated. "I'll probably force myself to take a quick nap, then I'm up for business. Gotta' do some quick revisions on all the strategies that I made with Bercouli, and plan out Edith's test for tomorrow. It's important that I'll start now, or else I'll get lazy and not do it at all."

He's a busy guy. She knew that much ever since she entered this world, learning straight from Edith's mouth that he had _somehow_ become the ruler of this entire nation. _Kirito_, the same person who wasn't a people person and tended to avoid leading others. The one who sometimes blended in the shadows during boss battle discussions. _Him_!

She had used her no-nonsense-or-you'll-regret-it trick against him countless of times; back in 'SAO' and in all games since. It had always gotten him to relent to her whims, knowing that there was just no way he could ever win against her.

And she had thought that it would work against him again this time, but she had clearly underestimated him. He's changed.

Rather than backing down, unlike most instances when he'd just flinch and avert his gaze, he was the one to pull the rug from beneath her feet this time—his onyx eyes that peered into shadows deeper than the void steeled themselves as they stared back into her chestnut eyes, somehow keeping his eye contact with her throughout the entire time.

No one was present to witness the spectacle (or some weird stare-off, take your pick), but if they had, they would certainly attest to the fact that he certainly changed a lot.

Intimidation was a prime example of something he had _never_ been capable of before. Well, perhaps a little bit, she supposed.

He managed to scare off most players, made that woman who almost killed Silica quiver in fear, and even scarred a few Salamanders (although, to be fair, he _did_ technically use Spriggan magic to turn himself into a huge beast. Going so far as to _eat_ them, she heard!). But never had she actually been on the receiving end of it.

Until today, it seems.

Even with her 'Vice Commander of KOB' persona activated, it did little to change his stance. It was a little long before the girl sighs, ultimately defeated. "It seems I can't change your mind, huh? Fine… Just, don't take too long?"

"Ehh… I guess I can try," he shrugs back, losing almost all of that aura as his smile comes back on. How does he do that? "Sleep well tonight, yeah? Goodnight."

He turns on his heels and moves down the corridor, hearing a soft 'Good night' from behind. It was a moment later before he hears the sound of the door being opened, followed shortly with it shutting.

Honestly, he would have liked it if it was dim inside, but that was hardly the case. The darkness of the world around them does not reach the insides of the cathedral, its corridors constantly illuminated by the lights on the wall 24/7. Plus, at this rate, some Integrity Knights are probably busying themselves with stuff, though he hoped they could get enough time to rest for themselves.

He enters his room, and the first thing he notices is how it felt a little too similar to their rooms back at the Sword Mastery Academy. A shared living room that was quite spacious, with its fair share of furniture and lush decorations—one _could_ mistake it for an apartment-room-stylized hotel room. To the left and right, doors that would lead them to their personal bedrooms that had a bed (duh), a wardrobe and maybe other things.

Silently, he peeked into the room on the left, realizing that it was already dark. And honestly, he shouldn't be too surprised—or offended by the fact that Eugeo had decided to turn in early without waiting for him. He had been roped into training some kids back in the village. Kids who were a little too eager to learn how to fight. He's exhausted, so he deserves the rest.

Cynicism was put to the side in place of optimism. There was just absolutely _no way_ that they were going to get roped into the war.

Too many preparations had been done, and he was fairly certain that nothing could possibly happen. He'll make sure of that.

'And so will everyone else,' he thought as he made for his own bedroom, taking a seat at the fairly-sized study and laying out some papers. He _did_ say that he had work, and even if the bed to his left was tantalizing, he had to be strong. So, with a heavy heart and air sucked through gritted teeth, he got down to work.

With luck, he'll probably get an hour before Edith's test. And, judging by how excited she seemed, he'd _definitely_ need the energy to be able to handle her for even a minute.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 28—1st October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Aw man, aw man, aw man! I can't wait! I'm about to become an Integrity Knight!"

"Yes, Edith, we know. Darling, can you sit still for even a second? Your hair's not going to fix itself…"

Lipia chuckled in amusement as she watched the two sisters and their little interactions. Medina looked dead, both on the outside and the inside, what with having to get up really early. Having to deal with Edith's exuberance did not help her whatsoever, and she could only pity her whatnot, but it still made for an amusing sight.

She could be sure that having a sibling must be incredibly stressful, tiring, and having its fair share of headaches. Even so, she realized that she didn't particularly mind, as they looked happy with one another.

Ahh… What she would do to have a sister of her own.

"I swear, Edith, move again and I will—Gah!" The redhead had been all-too unprepared to accidentally fall backwards onto the bed and knock the back of her head into the wall. "Edith! What was that for?"

"I didn't do anything!" She sputtered out, looking a little too offended. Although, for her sake, it seemed like she hadn't tried anything at all. "Just do it faster, come on! I don't want to keep Lord Kirito waiting forever! Oops, I mean Kirito."

Still a little weird that he wasn't being regarded with a title, but they supposed it was alright if he personally asked for it.

When all of them were properly clothed and they were certain that they could finally get on with their day, the group of three left their shared bedroom, making their way to join the group of girls that were waiting a little ways off.

Oh, and plus one guy.

"Good morning, Edith-chan!"

"Morning, Yuuki!"

Those two get along a little _too_ well, but Medina hardly minded. If it meant that someone could be there to have her attention on them for just a little while, then she was more than happy to let it go. Plus, Yuuki was genuinely happy with Edith, and so was she, so who's arguing?

"Good morning, everyone," greeted the Dark Knight with a little smile of her own. And she was internally happy to know that none of them seemed to be uneasy around her. "Where are we headed to?"

"Getting breakfast," answered Asuna, taking a moment to fix her hair a bit before speaking again. "At the Grand Dining Room, on the tenth floor. It's mostly for the apprentice nuns and the like, whereas an exclusive dining room is available for Integrity Knights. That one is on the ninety-fourth floor."

"Well, considering that the tenth floor is closer to where we are than _ninety-four_, I vouch for that."

"Same here!"

"Agreed."

So all of them are on the same page. Splendid. They can all take their leave and eat already.

"Wait a minute. Where's Kirito?" Leafa sought to ask, and that was enough to make everyone realize that the person in question was not among their groups.

When it was clear that there was no other black hair other than Vabel's, Premiere's and Lipia's, all eyes quickly turned to Eugeo, who flinched at suddenly being put on the spot.

"He's, umm… He left early to grab some breakfast of his own, then to quickly meet up with Lord Bercouli. Said that he needed help assigning Integrity Knights with certain tasks. Mostly training drills and the like," he recounted the words that his best friends had left him. "Oh. And he went to meet Lady Quinella to ask about Edith's knighting ceremony. They haven't decided on _where_ they were going to do it."

"That so? Well, talk about busy," with a small huff, Lisbeth made a waving motion with her hand. "Well, whatever! Let's go get some food in our stomach!"

In unison, almost half of everyone's bellies rumbled, leaving them to laugh in equal amusement as embarrassment.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—1st October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Talking shouldn't be hard. Especially to someone he's gotten to know as one of his closest confidants, and perhaps someone even more. Admittedly, he's had… _some_ difficulties in actually talking with other people, but he's improved.

For the life of him, however, he just wasn't ready to talk to _her_ just yet. Not after everything that's happened.

Yes, it's cowardly of him. Quite childish too, perhaps, but he just wasn't ready.

Thankfully for him, however, it didn't have to be Quinella that he had to talk to. Her once-was-nemesis was here to help.

"Floor 80?" He said the words with a small blink, then pausing to think about what she said. "Huh… The Cloudtop Garden… I must admit, it _is_ the best choice. Perhaps the only one there is."

"Indeed. Besides, I'm certain that the girls would love to pay the garden a visit. They hadn't the chance to before this, have they?" With a small chuckle, Cardinal put aside the papers that she had been dealing with earlier. Nothing too important, just reports from territories under the nobles' control. "I must say, however, I'm surprised that you're willing to actually assess her. That must have been a decision made on the spot, yes?"

"Y-Yeah, it was," he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Given how we've already agreed on _not_ doing the knighting ceremony the way you did, I just… said what I felt was the most appropriate. Was it a poor decision?"

"Possibly not. Seeing that yours did not involve sealing one's memories and implanting fake ones into their minds, it's _far_ better of an idea than that of Quinella's," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Guess she wasn't going to let her live it down just yet.

As they've decided, the test will begin later on the eightieth floor, the Cloudtop Garden, where he and Eugeo had teamed up against Alice. Whether they won or not aside, he would personally test her and determine whether she deserved to be part of the Integrity Knights—which, with all the positive feedback that he's gotten from her two friends, is probably a very likely scenario.

Then, he'll leave the actual knighting ceremony to Quinella and Cardinal. It only felt fitting that the Human Realm's pontifex's are the ones to deal with this.

And once that was over with, he could see himself out and find whether there were other things that needed done. Things that he would be more suitable to handling, taking both his skills and position into consideration, of course.

"Anyways, Kirito," the boy quickly shifted his attention to the little girl, who took a small sip from her tea. "Might I ask if there's anything that needs to be done?"

"A lot, though I'll admit even I'm not sure _what_ needs to be done," he admitted with a worried tone. "We don't have a lot of things working for us, do we? What we _can_ do is just go out there to war. That's what really matters, and the enemy knows that. But there must be _more_ that we can do…"

"I'm afraid not, Kirito. Underworld, despite being a simulated world with its fair share of fantasy and magic, is a relatively simple world. You won't find any fables or myths about a powerful god or magical sword anytime soon," she hummed as she watched his expression. "Although, knowing you, even more absurd things might happen…"

He had a retort prepared but fell short, realizing just how true that was.

Upstaging Quinella, in a way. Friends summoned from beyond this world. Enemies from beyond intending to kidnap his best friends.

No shortage of impossibilities, it seems.

"…Well, I suppose that's all there is to it then," he got up from his seat, scratching the back of his seat. "I'm off to the dining hall on the tenth floor. I haven't exactly told anyone when or where Edith's test is being held, so I may as well tell them now. Goddesses, I hope I don't get my butt kicked by her…"

"Knowing you, you'll be fine," chuckling softly, the small girl nodded her farewell as the boy took his leave. It was only after the two large doors shut did she turn her attention back to her cup of tea, staring into her reflection, wondering if she should add some sugar.

She shrugs and enjoys her warm tea.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 10, Grand Dining Room—1st October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Breakfast. Something that everyone are meant to look forward to when starting off the day. With good food, good company and a clear mind to focus on things, there was no doubt that the day would be as perfect any other.

Premiere hoped that everyone could start well off, and they certainly did, even if there were certain surprises here and there.

The tenth floor is indeed the Grand Dining Room, whereby _everyone_ could come and get their food from, while Integrity Knights had their personal dining hall to eat at. And that luxury extended to them, generosity on Quinella's part considering the fact that they're her guests. And yet, even so, they refrained from taking advantage of her kindness, deciding that this was more than enough.

Plus, while it may have seemed like the dining hall here didn't sound exactly satisfying, it _does_ have the word 'grand' in its name, so the food and service were probably going to be good.

Well, the service part will take a little time to get used to, however.

"Hrahh? What is it?"

"E-Eep!"

Silica had offered to be the one to talk to him, but quickly shut down out of fear for this towering man that is the head chef of this kitchen. He had the looks for it, the personality, and judging by the aromatic fragrances that were wafting in the air, was probably equally skilled.

But by the Goddesses, she would never wish to judge a man by his looks, but he was _intimidating_.

The sentiment was probably shared by all of them (except Eugeo, since he's been here before), as none of them dared to talk to the sturdy-looking chef. Large, muscly and stern-looking, with a long white beard that could almost be a sign of his own wisdom that's developed throughout the years. His apron was spotted with flour, his hands caked with a little bit of blood, and his own eyes sharp enough that they could cut steel.

"A-Ah, forgive us. We were hoping we could get some breakfast," asked Tia in her stead, walking over to the shorter girl and grabbing her shoulders, slowly moving her over to the rest of the girls. "We're… guests, of Lady Quinella's and Kirito's. Would that be too much to ask of you?"

"Ah, I know of yer' group," he looked past her shoulder, right at Eugeo, and gave a nod. "Kid."

"A-Ah, sir," he nodded back, though it looked weak in comparison.

"Well, fine. I'll get yer' some grub in a moment. Just give me a sec," he tells her, to which the silverette mutters out her thanks.

It took some times to make breakfast, especially for a large group such as theirs. Thirteen isn't exactly a small number, and they understood that. Even still, it seemed that the head chef didn't mind, so they supposed all they had to do was wait.

The girls made some small conversation with one another as they waited, while others chose to simply bask in the smells of good food around them. The meat, the fresh bread and the herbs—it all helped to whet their appetite, and it was very much appreciated.

The chef looked scary, but he probably had the skills to back up such looks.

"Is the food good here?" Lipia directed her question to the flaxen-haired boy, who was busy listening to the sounds of boiling water and shuffling feet from the kitchen.

"It is. Kirito and I get our food from here, mostly because we've never been too excited on trying out the Integrity Knights' personal kitchen on the ninety-fourth floor," nodded the boy. "Or we just didn't feel like trying it out before. Anyways, the head chef's a good man. A little… rough around the edges, but a good man. And he makes good food, I can promise you that."

"Probably not as good as Asuna's, but hey? We'll take what we can get!" Yuuki snickered, missing the eye roll from the older girl.

Fifteen minutes, or twenty. Give or take, Eugeo and Medina walked over to the counter to pick up their order. And from the looks of it, that was a lot of food!

Bowls of warm chicken soup, loaves of bread and an assortment of cheese. Not… exactly what they were expecting, but from the looks and smell of it, Eugeo's words were looking to be quite true.

"Alright, let's eat already. All the cutleries—thank you, Sinonon," the girl in question nodded back, seating herself to Asuna's right. She hummed as she looked to everyone and clapped her hands together, smiling. "Alright, let's eat!"

Everyone dug into their food at a relatively slow pace, not exactly wishing to rush through things. And hey, these may be simple food, but not enough to change the fact that everything tasted pretty good! This would definitely last them well into the evening until dinner.

The chicken soup had a thick broth to it and worked incredibly well with the bread. Three different types of cheese with different mellowness, taste and texture that made experimenting all the more worthwhile. Not something that most people would try to do out of fear, but everything just seemed to work.

Warm food, good company and pleasant conversation. Today's breakfast is a comfortable little thing.

It was halfway through their chatter that Lisbeth took notice of someone in the distance. "Oh, look who finally shows up. Mr-I'm-More-Responsible-Than-I-Look!"

"Please don't actually call me that. I just needed to check up on things with Lady Cardinal for a bit," he rolled his eyes at the title. Although, judging by her smirk and playful tone, she was just teasing him. Typical Lisbeth. "Anyways, I'm here to talk to Edith for a bit."

"Yeah?" She stopped eating immediately after, setting down her spoon.

"It's about your test. Half an hour from now, on floor eighty, Cloudtop Garden. And everyone's welcome to watch, by the way," when he said that, everyone looked excited, earning a small smirk from him. "Do you need anything?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. I guess basic armour would be nice," she says with a thoughtful tone. "How about you?"

"Well, this is it," he spreads his arms to his side. To be fair, his black coat was enchanted and his sword is forged from the branch that grew from the topmost part of the Gigas Cedar. Then again, her sword doesn't look so typical either; probably a «Divine Object» too. Probably. "Aaand, that's it. I'll just… go see if there's anything else that I'll need to do. So enjoy your breakfast."

"Not gonna' join us?" Medina asked, leaning forwards and resting her chin on her hand.

"I already ate, and there may just be something that I can do. For now, I'm gonna' see if there's anything that I need to do," he paused for a little while, his facial expression becoming blank. "I'm _hoping_ there's something to do…"

Everyone looked to one another in concern before practically choosing to drag him down to the seat.

"W-Wait, what's—Let me go!"

"Just sit down, already! Jeez, you need to chill a bit. Chat with us, will ya'?"

Trying to find work when there aren't any. Talk about a little _too_ hardworking. Or just work-crazy.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 80, Cloudtop Garden—1st October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

With breakfast over and everyone more than refreshed, the group made their way to the eightieth floor, nothing but excitement and curiosity on full throttle now. Edith, in particular, looked ready to become a knight. It was going to be perfect!

All she had to do was fight Kirito, right? Definitely won't be easy, obviously, but she's been training really hard now! She's got this in the bag!

Still, couldn't she have better armour? She feels… underdressed.

"Pssh, what are ya' talking about? You look okay," her sister looked unamused, just staring at her with a cocked brow.

"Urgh, easy for you to say! You look well-protected, and stylish at the same time! The unfairness!" Pouting always worked, but it also always doesn't. She could never beat the redhead, who was sticking out her tongue at her. She reciprocated the act.

The Cloudtop Garden looked incredibly beautiful, and seemed to be a place of significance to Alice, who looked so comfortable leaning against the tree—it made sense, considering that this is where her sword, the Fragrant Olive Sword, is located. That tree she's leaning against? That _is_ her sword.

Crazy, she knows!

Nonetheless, everyone were now seated there, the two pontifex's nowhere to be seen. Both were probably busy and would come over at a later time, but she didn't mind it. She's still got an audience, and there was no way she could actually embarrass herself in front of them!

The footsteps don't ring out across the space, but she can hear the shifting of grass and dirt as boots marched towards her. She gulps silently, suddenly feeling more nervous than she had been earlier.

"So, you good to go already?" He asked, kicking his boot into the ground to push his foot inside.

"U-Uhh… yeah! Yeah, I'm ready!" She nodded back, putting on a big smile in an attempt to mask her anxiety. "You?"

"I'll live," not… exactly the answer she was looking for. "Alright then. Draw your sword and take your stance."

Everyone nods as the village girl nods her head, drawing out Dark Slash Sword and pushing one feet behind the other, lifting her sword so the tip pointed down. She stares forwards with all the courage she could muster, not allowing herself to falter.

Kirito, as expected, relies on both Night Sky Sword and Ivory Apostle, body in a stance that left no room for opening. She gulped, seeing first-hand the difference between herself and a true swordsman—he looked like a coiled spring, ready to bounce at any given point, either to evade or to strike.

Great. She's getting pre-battle nerves. Calm down, Edith!

"Alright-y, then. We're here today to witness Edith Aegir's Integrity Knight Test with Lord Kirito," began Medina. "All of you shall fight on the count of three. Is that understood?" Two nods from the fighters gets her to repeat the gesture. "Very well. On three. One! Two!"

"Three!"

"Hmph!"

Edith was yelping by the time her opponent had filled her vision with his swords, black and white striking hard against her own blade—a knockback so strong sends her flying back, crashing into the ground and rolling across it with a groan. Her «Life» is erased only slightly.

Even so, she slowly pushes herself up to her feet, ignoring the slight aching in her body. Holy crap, how did he move so fast? That was… That was horribly done.

She was prepared to fight once more, until her opponent's voice called out.

"Edith," he calls out, getting her to tense a little. Everyone else watched as well, some even leaning forwards. He swings out his swords and turn around to face her properly, his face set in a serious look. "Do you understand why I'm testing you?"

"H-Huh?" Even with her vulnerable state, he doesn't look like he's about to move any time soon. So not a trick. "Umm… To see if I'm worthy of being an Integrity Knight?"

"And what dictates your worth? Simply your sword prowess? Your ability to win this fight against me?" He shakes his head, regarding her with a steeled gaze. "No. War is upon us, and we must steel our hearts for the battles ahead. No amount of smart sword swings will keep you alive if you're unwilling to fight for your life and others'. Hence, I shall see to it myself whether you are worthy of this responsibility."

He lifts one sword, cutting through the air like a whistle as the tip of Ivory Apostle—Lady Quinella's gift to him—points at her.

"In this test, fight like you mean it. Fight like I am your enemy. Not a soldier who wishes to surrender peacefully, but a soldier under Lord Vector's rule. Fight to kill me, because I will not hold back. I, alone, will deem your worth through your sword and spirit. Is that understood?"

"Urk…"

Fight to kill… It isn't exactly new, considering how she's already fought to slay beasts before. But that's just it; _beasts_. Some random monsters like wolves and the like, and not people capable of thought and emotions.

But… But she knew he was right. Becoming an Integrity Knight was not for the sake of popularity, but to give hope to others and protect others. She was going to become that sort of person.

If an enemy on the battlefield lays down their weapons and surrender, then there was no reason to continue to fight. But in the offset chance that they wouldn't let their spirits die, that they would be too stubborn to keep on fighting and spilling blood… it would be her duty to cut them down.

She takes a deep breath, thinks of the blood that would stain her sword, and nods. She rises back onto her feet and fixes her stance. "I'm ready. No more hesitation."

If she has to spill blood so that others can rest easy… then she would do so. She won't let anyone die. Not on her watch.

Her sister and her friends were all going to join this fight. She would be damned if she didn't fight alongside them as well.

"...Good. You understand that at least. We'll continue the test," if she's willing to do this, then who was he to deny her this chance? He lets out a breath, steadying himself. "Alright then, Edith… Here I come!"

Like an arrow, he shot forwards and launched himself at her with a «Double Circular»; the same tactic from earlier.

Much more prepared for this, she promptly sidesteps the attack rather than taking the hit, spinning on the spot and willing energy into her blade to attack her opponent.

Kirito moves much faster, however, ducking low and stopping himself to initiate a combo against her. She's able to move her arms fast enough to block each blow, but she isn't fast or strong enough to fully knock him back. Two swords are coming from every angle, and she has to do her best just to keep up.

Gritting her teeth, Edith manages to move backwards, causing him to stumble and fall forwards. Raising her sword above her head, she tries for an «Avalanche», but he counters her attack with a «Slant».

His other sword comes into her in the form of a «Horizontal», and she barely manages to dodge the attack, almost close to nicking her cheek.

'Damn..! I was prepared for him to be really fast, but he's quicker than I thought he is!' She parries one sword and dodges another, and it becomes a rinse-repeat style as she has to deal with his relentless assault. 'No good! Can't stay on the defensive forever!'

She deflects one attack and unleashes a fast «Cyclone», forcing him to raise both swords to block the attack. The force behind her attack pushes him back, and she quickly follows up by rushing towards him, closing the gap with her sword poised to stab.

"Not gonna' happen!" With a ferocious shout, he positions Ivory Apostle upon his shoulder and unleashes a «Vertical Arc». Hastily, she brings up her sword to deflect her attack, then has to dodge the second swing of his sword.

She quickly backsteps to put some distance between the two of them, panting a little. Compared to her, he looked much better for wear, despite having spent more energy in trying to attack her. 'Well, that's a true swordsman for you, I suppose.'

Obviously, she had no chance in winning against him in a match of strength. If she really wants to outwit him, it would have to be a match of speed and taking him by surprise. And she definitely can't let this battle stretch itself, because his stamina will definitely outlast hers.

With so many disadvantages, her victory is all but slim. It'll be hard, but she's gonna' try!

Sword in hand and breath expelled, Edith lunges at him once more, meeting his swords in a stalemate before she ducks beneath a horizontal swing of his black sword. Thrusting the pommel of her blade into his chest, she takes opportunity of his momentary daze—a mere one second relapse—to land a blow on him with a firm thrust of her blade.

A cut formed across his chest.

"Hrha!" He spins in place using a «Final Revolution», a means of getting her to back off from him. In fear of getting hit, she leaps away. 'She's doing pretty good. Time to up my game!'

The duo engage one another in a trade of blows yet again, fast swings of their sword that progressively turns into an onslaught of attacks from the boy while the girl's forced into absolute defense, unable to do anything other than to simply block and deflect as best as she could.

It doesn't help that she's getting increasingly tired. Movements growing sloppy, ideas running thin, her frustration building and he's using two swords. Everything is becoming exceptionally difficult!

If she's prepared to take on his «Vertical», it's his «Slant» that'll catch her off-guard. If she's blocked his «Uppercut», she takes a «Horizontal» to the side.

The difference between a one-handed sword user and a dual-bladed swordsman like Kirito was just too palpable. His ability to switch on the fly between one-handed sword style using _two swords _and his personal dual-blade style makes him all too unpredictable, and his exceptional mastery of the blade is enough to make others look like children in comparison.

This doesn't douse her spirit, however. She grits her teeth throughout the fight, tightens her grip over the handle of her sword and returns to the fight, intent on defeating her opponent. No matter the cost!

"Haaah!" A fast spin on her heels allows her to initiate a «Back Rush», catching him by surprise when she left her back suspiciously open for attack. Her blade strikes across his left arm and lands a flat blow on his wrist, disarming him of Ivory Apostle. "One sword down!"

"Tch..!" His left hand shakes a little and he balls it into a fist, ignoring the blade that's buried in the ground a few feet away. "Changes nothing!"

His left arm free of his beautiful rapier, he charges at her with a «Rage Spike», knocking her back with a surprisingly soft blow. It's a mere distraction, however, as he closes in once more, no weapon in hand.

But who's to say he really was weapon-less?

"What is—Whoa!"

"Kirito-kun, that's..!"

"Guh..!"

His clenched fist, bathed in fiery crimson, rockets upwards in an uppercut, knocking the air out of her system in an instance. It's a mere moment later before he spins around, slamming not his sword into her hip, but his leg itself in what was appropriately a roundhouse kick.

The attack knocks her flying back a fair distance, skidding across the ground like a ragdoll before she comes to a slow stop, panting as dirt and grass decorates her mess of a hair.

From the sidelines, everyone watch in unabated silence, utterly taken aback by what just happened. It's not every day that someone suddenly uses their _body_ to fight in a swords fight. They'd have to be someone immensely crazy!

Kirito teetered along the lines of crazy, reckless, and masterful. And she had just fought someone like him.

The girl doesn't immediately pick herself up. She's on all fours, too exhausted to think of getting up now. Plus, the blows he dealt to her were enough to render some of the metal pieces of her armour useless, some bent inwards while some others were completely shattered.

He really didn't hold himself back _at all_.

"I got to say… You certainly have the knack for it, I'll give you that," he sighed out loud, walking over to retrieve his gifted blade. Her teeth gritted in irritation. "I've trained with and fought a lot of worthy swordsmen. Had the chance to train under some as well. From our match, I can tell that you gave it your all, and I felt your spirit… Edith, I've made my decision. You—"

His words are cut off involuntarily as a blade enters his vision, every single nerve in his body overclocking one another as reflexes take over and he brings up his sword to block.

Everyone at the side all gasp in shock at the sight, as crimson eyes burn with all the fire that a girl who dreams of becoming an Integrity Knight possesses.

She knew. She knew that she had no fighting chance. Not when people had been singing praises of the boy ever since his debut as their Second Ruler. A teenager, but not just any normal person, to have bested countless Integrity Knights and somehow befriended the first pontifex.

She lost. She understood that, the moment she raised her blade against him, she had already lost. After all, that first attack that took her by surprise already proved such—she had been wholly unprepared, and paid the price for it with an attack that felt powerful beyond anything that she's ever experienced.

The emotion. The weight. The sheer power.

She lost before the test even began. Had that been on the battlefield, she would have paid for her blunder with her own life. It wasn't good enough.

She's tired, weak, and all but certain of her loss. But she wouldn't go down so easily. Even if she had to return to Agna Village once more, she'd make sure to leave a mark.

With the remaining dredges of energy that she had left, far too exhausted after all that fighting (and she's only further awed by the fact that he looked so fine despite it all), she launches herself at him like a human missile, chanting the words that her mother had bestowed to her so long ago, when she told tales of her time when she herself was a knight who served her people.

"«Enhance… Armament»..!"

Dark Slash Sword ignited, in tandem with her own burning spirit as she rushed at her unaware opponent, knowing what his words are; she failed. But she can't let things end here! Not when she's trained all this time to fulfil her dream! Not when it's just in grasp!

She carried not just her own dream, but her mother's spirit, along with Medina and Lipia's belief in her. She'll win, no matter what!

Born from the deepest depths of a lake, the flower swallowed by unbroken shadows—this is her sword, and with it, the stubbornness to keep light out, swallowing everything and rendering everything out of sight.

With its ability to disobey such rules, it translated in her sword's ability to ignore any form of obstacle, and simply cut into the body of a living thing. And her sword thrust forwards, a phantom as it bypassed his raised sword's surface, and stabbing right into him.

It hadn't done enough as her blade pierced through his arm, drawing a sharp gasp from the boy. He does, however, drop his sword quickly enough to grab her by the shoulder to immobilize her. When she had expected him to knock her down or something, he simply keeps her in place.

Blood seeping from his fresh new wound, dripping to the ground. She was too shocked to process what just happened, and looking at him all but erased her earlier anger. Even with a blade in his arm, his expression isn't one of pain, but rather… amusement?

"Y-You… Okay, you got me with this one…" He chuckled weakly, even with the metal lodged in his arm. Even with everyone frantically rushing to their side. "I was gonna' say this earlier, but since you still needed to prove yourself… No doubt about it, you pass."

His words ring true in her ears and she's unable to prevent herself from gasping when she looks him in the eyes. Even trying to speak is difficult now as she feels awkward. "R-Really? Y-You mean it?"

"We need to do the ceremony first. And get this sword out of my arm, obviously," even with his soft laughter, it gets her to panic as she looks at her sword buried in her arm. But when he tightens his grip over her shoulder, it gets her to look at him once again, and the smile is filled with joy, easily removing all traces of fear. "Congratulations, Edith. I, Kirito, Second Head of the Human Realm, deem you worthy of becoming an Integrity Knight. Good job."

And just like that, even with all the chaos and laughing from the injured boy, everything to Edith felt amazing once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. Is it late? I don't know. Feels that way.

Anyways, I need to make a quick apology. This is just my opinion, really, but I feel like this chapter isn't exactly the best one thus far, and I feel like it's partially intentional? I haven't done some writing for some time, and this chapter in particular is my little selfish way to get myself into the writing shtick again. Had some little real-life issues that have already been settled. They were dumb anyways, but hey? Now that that's over, it's back to the computer!

Because God knows I actually miss writing stories. It's been _too long_..!

Also, I forgot what Dark Slash Sword's origin is, so I apologize in advance if I got that wrong. But I _do_ remember a lake. I think.

Anyways, better quality chapters and trying to finish this story as quickly and as properly as possible. This story at least deserves that, so thank you for reading and see ya' another time!


	21. Chapter 20

**WARNING**: This _chapter_ contains mature elements such as mutual masturbation and voyeurism.

* * *

Chapter 20: Girls of Flowers

* * *

_If there was one thing that was difficult of her situation, it was being a low-ranking noble. Not like those who had the luxury of wealth, fame and space, her family had to deal with burdens that noble families with lower stations were meant for. It was for that reason alone that spurred the three girls to try for knighthood, not for the sake of protecting their people, but to raise their family status._

_But to the girl who came into existence as Ronye Arabel, her conviction had changed down the flow of time. She had no idea when things went from helping her family to helping the man she loved saved their world._

_But by then, there was no moment of hesitation. The girl had made her choice, and she didn't want it any other way._

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Norlangarth Swords Mastery Academy —1st April, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Ronye stood next to her friend and watched with a pang of disappointment as every other student were chosen to become valets. Everyone but them, forced to stand by the side and watch.

Sadly, she couldn't say that she hadn't expected it. After all, both of them come from low-ranking families, so even if they _are_ nobles, it meant very little to the others, as most of them are high-ranking nobles. Not them, though. They were born with the short straws.

'Not mother's and father's fault, though. It's just how things are,' she thought to herself. Her parents, bless them, have worked day and night to provide for the family. To give her the simple luxuries that she would never allow herself to take granted, especially now that she's old enough to understand the nuances. 'Still…'

Nobility is often seen as something beautiful, and she had agreed with that notion when she was younger. Now, however, having to live such a life, she had seen first-hand the ugliness of the reality. But there was no avoiding it.

It had become her life. And as long as she drew breath, she wanted to change things for her parents.

Still, it was a shame to see that they weren't picked by anyone. Not unexpected, but still…

"Uhh… Kirito, you say something to them."

"Eugeo, what're you hesitating for? Come on, already."

The girl perked up and straightened her posture, though with a small hint of surprise as two boys—one with midnight black hair and eyes, the other with flaxen hair and nervous green eyes—approached the two girls. Tiese, beside her, spared a quick glance of surprise at her before looking back at the two.

These two… it seems that they're Elite Swordsmen-in-Training, judging by the fact that they're clad in the unique uniforms meant exclusively for students who are in the top ten of the bunch. And the fact that they're being approached by such individuals is just making her nervous!

They're being approached by _elite_ students! No one could blame her for feeling uneasy!

Well, she knew that only elite students have the choice of valets, not regular students. But it's still really amazing!

"Hey, sorry to bother you girls. Are you waiting for anyone?" The black-haired one asked, a hand on his hip as he tilted his head a little.

"Umm, no. We're…" Tiese hesitated a little before blurting out the truth. "We… weren't chosen by anyone. So we don't have mentors."

"You don't, huh? Guess it's the same for us too then," he sighed, sounding a little dramatic. "Thing is, we didn't really know who to take as our valets, seeing that there were so many people. But we didn't exactly have _that feel_, you know?"

His words elicit a look of surprise from the girls, Ronye choosing to speak up. "_That feel_?"

"Hmm, how do I put it..? It's that sort of feeling you have when you look at someone or something, and then decide that _they're the one_. Like, looking at a collection of swords, and then feeling like you resonate with one sword in particular," he patted his friend on the shoulder, his grin widening. "And then we saw the both of you, and here we are."

"Kirito, don't say it like that!" Groaned his friend as he planted his face into his hand, a bit red in the cheeks. "You sound like you're trying to flirt with them or something…"

"H-Hey! Don't make it sound like _that_!" He looked insulted by that, somewhat embarrassed as well. He quickly turned to the girls, a haunted look on his face. "I swear, I'm not! I'm sorry if that's what you think it is, but by the goddesses I'm _not_ flirting with you!"

An Elite Swordsman-in-Training has earned himself the right to be called as such because of his efforts and skill, thus placing them on a different level when compared to other students. They're regarded as the cream of the crop, their difference with other students as clear as the different uniforms they wear.

And yet, to be approached by one and then to get an _apology_ from him out of the blue?

Well, Ronye had every reason to laugh, right? "Snrk..!"

"Kirito, you don't just go up to a girl and tell her you want to make her valet like _that_. You're bound to give off the wrong idea."

"_You_ gave them the wrong idea!"

The laughter from the two girls died down quickly enough, surprise colouring their expressions instead. "You want to take us as your valets?"

"Yes! Exactly that and _nothing more_," he said that last part with a small glare at his friend before smiling at the two girls. "Just to make sure we're all on the same page and not making any wrong assumptions here, yes, my friend and I wish to take you two as our valets. Is that fine?"

Tiese looked particularly surprised, and so was she. These two elite students wanted to take _them_ as their valets? Even though they were low-ranking nobles and hadn't been chosen by anyone else, they wanted to pick _them_?

"Are you fine with that?" Tiese asked.

"W-Well…" Eugeo looked around, taking in the view of the empty room. "There isn't really anyone else here…"

"I don't know about you. I mean, there's four of us here, and we can just get this over with," he shrugged. "Up to you girls, of course."

"U-Umm, no! That's fine! We'd be happy to serve you!" Nodding, Ronye shot the boy a smile of her own, a little Ronye jumping in joy inside of her. Realizing something, she moves a balled fist to her left breast, where her heart resided. "Oh, we should introduce ourselves! I'm Ronye Arabel!"

"A-Ah, me too!" The redhead beside her saluted all the same. "I am Tiese Shtolienen! A pleasure to meet the both of you!"

"Same here. Name's Kirito," he greeted.

"And I'm Eugeo. It's nice to meet the both of you," the flaxen-haired boy beside him smiled.

Looks like the start to their academy year was shaping up to be a pretty good thing!

* * *

She finally has a mentor! Yes! Just as she hoped for!

The group of four were walking together towards the boys' living room, where their first task _together_ was… sit down and get to know each other a little better? A relatively simple task, but makes sense. It would do anyone good to understand one another.

For her and Tiese, to understand who would be guiding them through the year. And for Kirito and Eugeo, to understand who have chosen to serve them.

It was a little frightening, but also exciting. Things were going pretty smoothly!

"Kirito… If you did anything weird to the room while I was gone—"

"What? No, of course not! Don't just jump to conclusions."

Probably meant that he's done it before, and wasn't that worrying?

So far, based on her own interactions with the two, the two were incredibly friendly. Not like the other nobles that she had seen before this, but they were really nice. Kirito-senpai, especially, seemed more jovial and laidback, while his friend was equally gentle but a little more firm. Not so carefree like the black-haired boy.

It was a minor relief that she wasn't paired off with someone else. She wouldn't know what to do if that were the case.

Some small chatter cleared out the silence as the group of four continued on their way, finally arriving at their destination after a while. The room itself was practically normal, in a way; a large window that gave view to orange light that bathed the trees outside, indicating that it was evening. A leather couch before the coffee table, a smaller chair to the side, and their swords on display to the far left corner. Other things were present, like a lamp, a shelf with books, and a pot of tea.

The room was practically basic and simple, compared to the living room back home.

"Alright, go make yourselves at home. We'll get the—"

"Wait, Eugeo-senpai, Kirito-senpai! Let us help you!"

The boy in question paused mid-action, which was to go to the kitchenette to grab that paper bag at the counter. Tiese looked firm when she said that, and she was right; they were their valets! They were meant to serve _them_, not the other way around!

"Right! Kirito-senpai, Eugeo-senpai, both of you should sit down! Tiese and I will get the food and tea for the both of you!" Piped in Ronye, with enough conviction that managed to get the ravenette to look at his friend with a look that meant they couldn't do anything about it.

"I… Alright, if you'd please," nodded the boy with a small sigh, joining his friend at the table.

Nodding to one another, Tiese was quick to brew a simple tea while Ronye grabbed the paper bag. Oh! She recognized this bag! It must be from a shop downtown, though she couldn't really remember from where it was.

The tea didn't take too long to brew, and soon enough, the two of them returned to their valets—Tiese pouring the tea into two cups while Ronye served the honey pies onto a tray, a small glint in her eyes as she gulped.

"This is weird," Kirito voiced out all of a sudden, an uncomfortable look on his face.

"W-What? I-Is it something we did?" Ronye liked to think that they hadn't exactly done anything wrong, but they very well could have.

The expression on his face couldn't have turned into concern any quicker. "What? No! It's not your faults! It's just, err…"

"What Kirito's trying to say, is that we're not used to being served," chuckled Eugeo as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "We were valets not too long ago, served a mentor of our own just as you're doing right now. We're used to serving, not being served."

"Oh?" Now that's a little surprising. Tiese tilted her head a little to the side, humming. "Is that so? But wouldn't be served as well in your own homes? Or are you low-ranking nobles like us?"

"Neither," shook his head the boy, surprising the two. "In truth, Kirito and I are from Rulid Village. We're not from any noble family."

"_Eugeo_ is from Rulid Village," corrected his friend. "I just woke up in the forest surrounding it without really knowing anything. All I remembered was my name… and nothing else."

"Still counts, Kirito. So yeah, that's all there is to it," his smile became weaker. "Sorry if you were expecting better mentors."

"What, no! Not at all! We're happy that you chose us!"

"Right! Me too!"

These two weren't nobles? That's incredible! The fact that they've somehow become Elite Swordsmen-in-Training makes them even more incredible! They must have worked incredibly hard to get recognized as they did then.

That's amazing. Even though they had no family or name, they managed to become as strong as they are. What amazing people.

"Anyways, I don't know about you, but all that talking made me hungry," rubbing his hands together, he grabbed a honey pie, then made a gesture towards the tray. "Ronye, Tiese, you should take one as well."

"Huh?" The offer was enticing, but also surprising. "I-Is that fine?"

"Don't worry about it. Kirito was the one who suggested we buy extra so that all of us could eat together," answered Eugeo with a chuckle. "Come on, sit down with us. And… Tiese, you can grab a few more cups in the kitchenette. Have some tea as well."

"OI-Oh, right! Of course!" Nodding, the red-haired girl skipped off, practically happy to get a treat.

An Elite Swordsman-in-Training. A student who has earned such a right to be called as such due to their outstanding achievements, recognized by any other student to be some of the best students there are.

Even if Kirito and Eugeo were such students, they didn't scare her or Tiese.

The rest of the day is spent in conversation, laughter, and warm food.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Norlangarth Swords Mastery Academy —2nd April, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

It was a new day for the two, and while Tiese had been more than happy to already start serving her mentor, there was apparently something that the two boys wanted from them.

Nothing so serious of a task, really. There hadn't been any explanation, but it should have been easy to guess what it was.

"_It's nothing serious. Once your lessons for tomorrow are over, come meet us and we'll go to a training ring_," had been the words of her mentor, and she knew that it was something the two boys planned.

Well, whatever it was, it must have been with good reason.

"Maybe they'd want to train with us at the same time?" Suggested the brunette beside her.

"Perhaps," hummed the other girl.

Lessons were over before they knew it, and by then, they had joined their mentors at the cafeteria before going to a sparring ring together. The two of them didn't have their weapons, so they were probably going to use the wooden training swords.

Talking about swords…

"Oh, those things?" Kirito shrugged, seeming particularly casual about them. "Mine was carved from the branch of a tree by Sadore, the blacksmith in this city. Eugeo's was formed from a rose frozen in a flower… I think."

"Ooh," their swords are really special, then. And both of them are from plants, surprisingly enough. Coincidence? Perhaps, but the swords make them stand out even more.

"We won't be using those, just for the sake of simplicity. But to answer your curiosity, we brought you here to make something clear for you girls," Eugeo looked to his friend, who was busy looking ahead. He then turned to look at them. "You'll see it soon enough."

They reached a room after some time, empty of any other students. The elite students didn't waste time to grab some wooden swords from the weapons rack, and before the girls could grab their own, they were stopped by their mentors.

"We just need you to sit back and watch us," Kirito said, smiling. "If you don't mind."

"_Understood_!" Shouted the two girls in unison, deciding to sit by the side lines and watch, just as instructed.

Watching two Elite Swordsmen-in-Training fight against one another… She might not have been sure about what to feel, but these two seemed really confident about their sword skills, judging by the lack of hesitation as they stepped before one another on the ring, drawing their swords.

And there came the surprise.

Unlike every other student who practically held their swords in both hands, these two…

Were holding their weapons with _one_ hand?

"Alright, rules are simple. Stop before hit. Fair enough?"

"I'm good with that."

The two took their stances, and it was so very different from the usual sword stances that most people took. _One_-handed, feet apart and sword arm outstretched to the side. They've never seen such a sword style before.

Tiese herself used the Norlangarth-style, or Norkia-style. Her family wasn't high-ranking enough to have a style of her own, so she had to rely on using another sword style.

But Kirito and Eugeo… are they using a different sword style?

"Alright, on three," said Kirito, his opponent nodding. "One. Two… Three!"

And then, they rushed at one another.

Absolutely nothing could have prepared Tiese for the way they absolutely _smashed_ their swords against one another, the wooden blades somehow managing to remain strong despite what they had just been put through.

Gritting his teeth, Kirito pushed back to claim some distance, shifting his sword onto his shoulder.

'What is he doing? Is he trying to use a «Secret Technique»? That won't—' And her thought takes a dive as his sword actually begins to _gleam_. 'Ehh?!'

Ronye shared her sentiment, judging by the shellshocked look she had on her face.

"One-hit skill, «Vertical»!" Shouted the boy before rushing forwards and swinging his blade down. "Hrah!"

In response, Eugeo met his weapon with a horizontal swing of his own, weapon bathed in blue light. "One-hit skill, «Horizontal»!"

The swords clashed, actually producing _sparks_ before they bounced off one another. Eugeo ducked underneath a swing and sidestepped another, attempting for a «Vertical» this time.

And then, nothing made sense.

"«Vertical»..!" Shouted the boy as he swiped his sword downwards, striking Kirito's sword once, before it _continued_ gleaming, and then _moving up_. "«Arc»!"

"Tch..!" The ravenette had to rely on fancy footwork and dodge the second hit of the «Secret Technique», moving back to the edge of the ring. Eugeo steadied his breathing and looked back to his opponent, prompting a grin out of him. "That was pretty good. Almost hit me right there too."

"Yeah, well, we _have_ been training really hard," chuckled the boy before settling himself into a stance. "Continue?"

The black-haired boy didn't even choose to answer that question, letting his sword do the talking instead. He thrust himself forwards, shouting «Rage Spike» as he connected his sword with his opponent's. He merely moved an inch to his right to dodge a vertical swing, then clashed blades with Eugeo once more, knocking him back with a firm shove of his weapon.

Eugeo took the risk there and then, charging up his sword with his willpower and launching himself forwards with a sword glowing with blue light. Unlike «Vertical», however, this one made him shoot forwards and throw himself at Kirito.

Exactly as he planned, it seems.

Eyes widened as Kirito, blade glowing purple, impossibly _batted_ the attack out of his way, cancelling the effect of the «Secret Technique». Eugeo tripped forwards, awkwardly, and was left open for an incoming sword swing from the right.

The sword stopped an inch away from his throat.

The gust that kicked up was nothing like she's ever felt before.

"Whoah..!" Gasping, she could hardly tear her eyes away from the sight. How had he done _that_? It was almost impossible.

Soon enough, the gust died and the two combatants relaxed, Kirito looking particularly amused while Eugeo let out a small sigh, rubbing his wrist.

"Well, that happened," muttered the latter. "And I was so sure that I got you there."

"Oh, you definitely did. Luckily, these swords are strong enough to handle up to three-hit Aincrad-style «Secret Techniques»," snickering, he then turned his gaze towards the two girls, both of them looking rightfully shocked. "So, there you have it. The sword style that Eugeo and I use; Aincrad-style."

"Aincrad… style?" Asked Ronye with a small hint of awe, receiving a nod. "I've never heard of it before…"

"Fair, because Kirito invented it."

"Wha—How many times do I have to tell you? I improvised, not invented it!"

Tiese couldn't believe her ears. This sword style that the two used was something Kirito-senpai had invented all on his own? He wasn't even a noble, and yet, had come up with such a powerful and flexible sword style that she just couldn't believe it.

Those two had been fighting one another without holding anything back, she knew for certain. The way they moved—like a dance, graceful yet filled with energy.

"Sooo… the reason why we brought the both of you here is because we wanted to show you the Aincrad-style," said Kirito, looking down to his sword before looking at them once more. "Thing is, I've only ever fought using the Aincrad-style. I know a bit from other styles, but I don't really use them. If you're looking to learn other styles, you're better off learning from other mentors. That's it."

"Aincrad-style…" Muttered Tiese, looking to her mentor.

In truth, she wasn't exactly fond of fighting. She doubted Ronye was either, but the two of them had come here in order to raise their family's name. And all that the two had to work with was Norkia-style, but even then, they knew that their forms were sloppy.

Still, the fact that these two were incredibly strong with a style of their own…

It was fascinating! Watching them trade blows and «Secret Techniques» with more than _just one_ hit (that's crazy!), she could tell right away that these two were skilled. Perhaps even more skilled than any other students, despite their ranking as fifth and sixth seat.

Aincrad-style… That's it!

"I think… I think I'd like to learn the Aincrad-style," she decided there and then, if she was going to make it in this school, she'll have to learn how to fight better. And whom better to learn from if not her own mentor? "Eugeo-senpai, please teach me how to fight using the Aincrad-style!"

"Me too!" Piped in Ronye, her own conviction steeled as she faced her mentor. "Kirito-senpai, I wish to learn Aincrad-style from you as well!"

"That so? Well, it's not a problem, per se, but it'll be a little weird in the beginning."

"Don't say that. I learnt from you, and I turned out well."

Kirito-senpai taught Eugeo-senpai as well? Incredible!

Sharing a look with one another, the two boys then turned towards the girls with a smile on their faces, nodding.

They have to grow strong, no matter what! Nothing will change that!

* * *

The day had ended on a short note, both boys stating their wishes to return to their room and getting some room. They, too, were dismissed, and the girls heeded their orders.

After retreating to their dorm room, the two girls sighed as they sat at their beds.

Today had been quite the surprise. If they thought their mentors were unique, there was certainly no room for doubt now. Those two were more than meets the eye, with tricks that they hadn't ever expected.

Aincrad-style. A unique sword style altogether that, unlike the other styles that focused on 'the beauty of a single strike' (as absurd as it sounded), this one relied on momentum (the motion of an object, as Kirito explained) to increase the strength of one's attacks. And she could see it as well, as their bodies were always moving when they attacked.

It was a clear distinction between «Vertical» and High Norkia-style «Heavens and Mountains Break». «Vertical» had the user move as well with the sword to make it stronger, while «Heavens and Mountains Break» required the user to stand still and initiate the attack from where he stood.

It was such a minute difference that made everything so much different.

"So Tiese," the girl in question perked up, staring at her best friend, who was already lying on her bed. "What do you think?"

"Well, you know the answer already, don't you?" Giggled the redhead. "Our mentors are so unique. Even though they're not nobles, they just have that sort of aura. I'm really excited to learn more from them."

"Same here. And they're so friendly!" Ronye's lips formed a smile. "I guess we didn't have anything to worry about all this time… Although, Kirito-senpai is always trying to get me _not_ to do work!"

"Really? Eugeo-senpai seems fine with me. I suppose he's just a little flustered," shrugged the girl. "I would probably feel the same way if I had someone else become my valet. But, for now, we should focus on the present. Let's do our best to help our mentors and learn from them, alright?"

"Of course!" The girl sat upright now, nodding with a look of determination. "We'll both work hard, no matter what!"

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Swords Mastery Academy—22nd May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

How? How had things gone so wrong?

It had just been one month since she had been chosen by her mentor, Kirito—one entire month that they had bonded together, learnt from one another and enjoy the school year.

It hadn't been a long time, but she felt that she understood her mentor a lot better than she did at the start of the school year. And she appreciated him all the more for all his time spent in helping her grow, something of which she would forever be grateful to him for.

Ronye Arabel and her friend Tiese Shtolienen had grown stronger, and they had their mentors to thank.

One month later, on this fateful day, everything went wrong.

Frenica Szeski, a fellow student here and a good friend of theirs. She had been unfortunate to be chosen by Humbert Zizek, second seat Elite Swordsman-in-Training. And yet, he was nothing but a terrible person, having personally abused his own valet and done terrible things to her without any eyes to see.

Frenica had complained to them once, and they had decided to take action into their own hands and bring it up with those two.

A long time ago, Ronye would have been scared to do anything of the sort. Confronting someone? Not at all. She would have been too afraid and simply turned a blind eye, no matter how much it would hurt her.

But… But having met Kirito, she had learnt so much. Learnt to be strong.

"_Noblesse oblige_," he once said to them during a picnic. "_Nobles, or anyone with power, should use it for those without. It's… a sense of pride, if you would. A pride that goes beyond law or regulation._"

It made sense… So much sense. After all, there exist some things that shouldn't be done even if the «Taboo Index» doesn't forbid it. Conversely, there are things that they have to do, even if it goes against law.

The ability to decide what is right and what is wrong. _That_, as Kirito believes, is the strongest weapon of a human. Their heart.

He was right. So absolutely right. She had never doubted him before, and why should she start doubting him now? They should be doing what is right, not avoiding it because they were afraid of the law.

So why did things go so wrong?

"Aaargh..! My arm!" Humbert, the man who had abused her friend, was bleeding. So much. Where his left arm should have been is gone, the limb itself on the floor, leaking blood onto the floor and carpets. "I-It hurts..! Gaah!"

Tiese looked haunted, though it had more to do with the fact that Eugeo, kneeling on the ground and breathing heavily, looked to be in great pain. His right eye had… it _exploded_, and that granted him the strength to move and attack Humbert.

Not attack him. _Protect them_.

The «Taboo Index» forbade any form of violence towards another. But in this very instance, all Eugeo could think about was protecting them, even if it meant going against the law.

This. This was the very thing of justice that her mentor had talked about. The beautiful power to do what is right, no matter what.

Raios didn't look vehement. He was calm, sickeningly calm as he threw insults at the boy who protected them, grabbing his sword that was hung on the wall and unsheathing it to reveal the massive silver blade, striking fear in her heart.

But she wasn't its target. No, that was for Eugeo alone.

"Nonetheless, action must be taken. And though judicial acts mostly apply to lower nobles and commoners, well…" The blonde was smiling widely, too widely. "Exceptions can be made for you! You, a criminal, who've broken a Taboo!"

The redhead's breath hitched in her throat as the blond man stood before her downed mentor, who made no move to fight back.

"Heinous criminal Eugeo!" He yells without a shred of shame, lifting his sword. "For your crimes and your goings against the «Taboo Index», I sentence you with… execution!"

The girls scream for him to stop, and watch painfully as the blade drops down like an anvil—

*_Clank_..!*

'Kirito-senpai..!' And one more, as he always has, Kirito had filled her heart with hope.

Unnamed sword in his hand, the boy was gritting his teeth as he forced his sword against Raios' own, standing before his best friend like a wall to protect him.

"Raios..!" He sounded so angry. So, so angry. It was unlike anything that she's ever heard from her usually happy go-lucky mentor. "Stop this! Lower your sword! I won't let you hurt my friend!"

Eugeo-senpai was shaking, though it must have been more from awe and gratitude than he was actually cold. Or it could be the blood loss and light-headedness.

"Not going to happen, Disciple Kirito! Your friend there has broken the «Taboo Index»!" To protect them! To protect them from him and his friend! "He has committed a crime irredeemable, and must be allowed to die! You shall stand down and watch! Just like the flowers that night!"

Kirito, however, did not listen to him. But something burned within him, making her feel breathless. He looked incredibly serious, his grip over his blade's handle tightening, and his own voice rising in volume.

"I don't care about the «Taboo Index», much less so your 'nobility'! Eugeo's my friend, my brother, and I'd be damned if I just sit back and watch you kill him!" He was always amazing. She adored him so, but he managed to look even more incredible in this instance. "And you, Raios, are nothing but a scumbag! The lowest of the low, worse than goblins and every other monsters from the Dark Realms!"

What came next was something he had never done before. Absolutely gobsmacking.

His free hand, balled into a fist, was suddenly glowing. Raios looked shocked, unable to react in time as a fist smashed into his face from below, a sickening _crunch_ indicating that he broke his nose, sending him back into the bedframe with a loud thud.

The fist lost its illuminance, but it made him no less intimidating.

"«Senda», a martial arts «Secret Technique» in the Aincrad-style," he said when asked of it by Eugeo, before pointing his sword towards Raios. "Raios, you and Humbert had attempted to rape my and Eugeo's valets… friends. If anyone here is guilty of anything, it's the both of you. Stand down, or I'll make you."

Raios was a nobleman, but there was nothing 'noble' about him of course. It was his pride that made him worthy of such a title, and as he stood back up, he certainly wasn't planning to back down.

"You… You..! Country bumpkin! How dare you defy me?!" He drew his sword once more, no longer content with taking his time. "I'll execute you! Both of you! There can be no other way to it!"looked so incredinle.

Kirito was never afraid. Not now, not ever. Even as he stood in front of his best friend to protect him, willingly putting himself in place to get struck down, he didn't hesitate. "Do your worst."

«Incarnation», the power of imagination that strengthened one's sword into unimaginable heights. While Raios' filled his with the ugliness of his pride, a swelling mass of purple fire, Kirito's was firm, determined. His sword glowed green, air blew around him, and the blade _extended_.

It was such a simple change, but it made him so much stronger.

"Prepare to die, Criminal Kirito!"

"I'll protect my friends, no matter what, Raios! Nobody, not even you, will stop me!"

She loved him. She knew she did; why would she not? Even now, for the mess that she and Tiese had found themselves in, he had come to save them. Even if it practically painted him as a criminal in the eyes of the masses, she knew better.

She found it possible to love someone even more than ever that night. And nothing changed that.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Norlangath Swords Mastery Academy —21st August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Being a girl came with a lot of responsibilities, disappointment, heartbreaks and perks. It would be weird to think of that sort of thing, but was there any other way to it?

For a girl like herself, who had grown comfortably with her needs tended to by her father and mother, both of whom had worked so hard to support the family, she knew that it was only right to work hard to repay them for their love. It wasn't out of a sense of duty, but because it was her choice.

Her _choice_. Something that meant more to Ronye Arabel than anything else.

Perhaps, in another life, she could have just married to some high-ranking noble to grant access to wealth that would undoubtedly ease the burdens of her parents. It might have meant that she'd have to lie and put on fake smiles, but she would have been willing to do anything for them.

But now, having met the one who's changed her life forever, she knew she wouldn't want it any other way anymore.

"Kirito-senpai!"

"Eugeo-senpai!"

She's never met a man besides her own father who could have possibly filled her with so much joy. Unfathomable joy that made the days easy to get through, make it easier to understand that she does indeed have a reason for existing.

And what better of a person for it to be than her own mentor?

The boys looked confused when they looked around and found no one, but the moment their eyes fell upon them, she knew that she must have been smiling really widely, just as they were.

"Hey, girls. We may not have graduated, but you don't mind if we came visiting, right?"

"Not exactly the best reunion, but is it okay enough?"

It was such a simple greeting. Nothing so exaggerated, nothing too complicated, yet it felt so suitable.

Seeing him lifted away into the sky by the Integrity Knight, to be labelled as a criminal to be executed, it had been the worst day of her life. More than anything, she wished she could have done anything, _something_, to save him.

But she couldn't. She was too weak. Still is, but she prayed every day and night that he would be spared of his crimes. That they would see the truth and pardon him and Eugeo.

And then he up and goes become the _ruler_ of the Human Realm!

If there was one thing she had come to learn about Kirito, it was that you could never know what he was going to do next. He was unpredictable, a wildcard that could do whatever it pleased and pull the rug from underneath a person's feet. She had been one of the hundreds of thousands of people that were absolutely gobsmacked when the announcement was made.

He wasn't executed! He was still alive!

And here he is, still alive! She so desperately wanted to hug him but refrained from doing so out of self-control, only to then feel jealous at the sight of Tiese hugging _her_ mentor.

Why didn't she just do it?!

"O-Of course we don't mind! We're glad the both of you are back..!"

"The both of you are okay..! I-I'm so glad..!"

They were happy. Nothing could have compared to the joys of being reunited with their loving mentors. Waiting for them had been worth it, and she wanted it no other way.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Norlangath Swords Mastery Academy—22nd August, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

It's been a day since they got to see Kirito-senpai (or is he Kirito-sensei now?) and Eugeo-senpai, and she had been filled with warmth.

Azurica-sensei had healed her mentor's eye, something that she appreciated greatly. He looked so in pain that day, the image permanently seared into her mind. The boy she loved, looking so hurt as he did that night…

Well, at least he's fine now.

Apparently, he was relegated the task of overlooking Rulid Village's goings-on, which made sense. He _is_ from there, so of course he would know the place the most. Kirito-senpai, on the other hand, would do most of his work from the cathedral, though he does stay in the village most of the time.

'Ahh…' Her happiness at getting to meet her mentor after such a long time being separated had slowly simmered away following her training session with Ronye, and they had retreated into their room to sleep.

Today, things had been great. Kirito-senpai was a great teacher. A little awkward, understandably so. He _was_ a criminal, and he wasn't exactly the people person as they often think he is.

But he had done a great job at teaching them the basics of Aincrad-style. Well, 'them' referring to the other students.

Some managed to catch up pretty well. Some others were absolutely lost. Ronye and her were obviously the best. They had learnt from their mentors before, after all, so the Aincrad-style was basically their expertise.

The lesson was fun, everyone were nice to him, and the day ended on a comfortable note.

Well, it wasn't exactly over, to be honest…

Something sounded from within her and Ronye's (and Frenica's) shared room, almost unnoticeable. Anyone passing by would mistake it for a bug or the wind. She would have believed the same, if she hadn't been in the same situation once.

Pressing her ear gently to the door, just enough so it didn't shift at all, she listened… "_Mmmhaa…_" And there it was.

With a small sigh, she pushed the door inwards and quickly shut it behind her, making sure to lock it with one hand. She might have once felt horrified or disgusted, but considering whom it was, and that she too had been in that sort of situation a couple of times, there was nothing but minor shame and joy that she hadn't been the only one.

There, sitting on her bed, a flush-faced Ronye with eyes screwed shut was busy plunging her fingers into her wet pussy, soaked panties pulled down to her ankles. Reckless, unaware and in bliss.

So similar, the two of them.

"T-Tiese… Y-You're back, ahnn…" Moaning, the girl didn't stop playing with her lower lips, leaning her head back and enjoying her little game. "S-Sorry I didn't wait for you… I-I just couldn't~..!"

'Right. Of course you couldn't,' despite the situation, she couldn't help but giggle. The poor girl was lovestruck with her mentor, and she'd been watching him the entire day. It didn't help that he decided to take on most of the students (a foolish act for most people, but warm-up for the experienced swordsman) and was wet with his own sweat.

That turned her friend on, if the blushing face didn't sell it.

"Aah…" Settling herself on her own bed, she pressed her thumb against her lips, still protected by her panties. She twisted it about and traced the lining, enjoying the soft tingles she was getting. "You really… couldn't wait, huh..?"

"H-He was… so hot..!" She's harboured such feelings for him for so long, it didn't even faze her when she found her best friend masturbating on her bed, literally moaning his name like a dog in heat. "He was fighting, a-and he was..! Nngh..!"

"A-Ahaha… G-Guess you really… couldn't…" Her words died into a soft gasp as she felt moisture beginning to build up, rubbing the fresh new liquid over her lips to make it easier, sending thrills up her spine. "Ahhn…"

It was so hard. _So_ hard to stay focused. She may not house any feelings for Ronye's mentor, but it was hard not to appreciate such a well-endowed man such as himself. He looked incredible, more so when he was in the mood and giving such a thick scent…

"Gah..!" Tiese looked up in time to see her best friend reach her orgasm, releasing juices that dripped off her mattress and reached the floor. Cross-eyed, face flushed and shaking, it was easy to say that she was _really_ satisfied.

'Not fair…' Pouting silently, the girl quickly got herself into the mood and started rubbing herself a little stronger, getting herself in the mood. Though not as quickly as her friend, who was already back in the action, this time thrusting her index and middle finger in and out of her.

Ronye's got a really strong sex drive. Who would have thought?

"Ahh~..! K-Kirito-senpai..!" She's thinking of him right now. Thinking of him ploughing her right there and then, it gets her knees bucking together and her head thrown back as pleasure is just hitting everywhere.

Seeing her like this made her so hot, and it wasn't attraction to her in any way. It's just the heat and lust in the room that's getting to her head, sweat building up as she traces the lining of her labia, her nail sometimes scratching against the soft flesh and drawing out a hiss from her.

Red hair limits her vision, but the throaty moans from her friend are more than enough to tell her that she's enjoying herself. A _lot_.

Both girls are just there, masturbating to the thoughts of their mentors without shame. The fact that they were doing it in the same room should have been revolting, but it was so refreshing to one person to know that she wasn't alone.

Tiese enjoyed this situation. A lot. It was why, as she bit her lower lip and hooked a finger around a particular spot inside of herself—"Gh-AuUugh!" She climaxed, bathing her hand in her juices. A brief respite, and her hand was moving yet again.

She looked to Ronye, and the girl was certainly having fun.

* * *

"Uugh… So many papers…" Sighed a girl as she walked down the corridor, the stacks of paper cradled in her arms feeling like a pile of training swords. Wooden as they are, those things weighed a lot for even one single sword. "I can't believe that I accepted to do all of _this_… Why did I agree again?"

Probably because she wasn't thinking clearly enough to understand the burdens of said task, only realizing it once her arms were being weighed down by what could have very well been a dragon.

Frenica sighed, knowing that what awaited her would probably be a very busy night. It's not like she _wanted_ the job, per se, but Kirito-sensei had asked her for her help. And he's already a busy man who has to run this entire empire and oversee preparations for… something. Who was she to decline?

She bit her lower lip, a small pang of guilt.

No, she supposed that wasn't the full reason. It most certainly had to do with him, of course, but it was just so… so stupid! So impossible, yet so possible at the same time, it was maddening.

'Well, no matter. All I need to do now is get Ronye's and Tiese's help, and then we'll be able to finish before the night is over,' or she hoped so.

He asked her to write down an analysis of the Aincrad-style, as well as to list down all the one-handed «Secret Techniques». He's already written down an entire list for her, so all she had to do was copy everything down… and do that for a couple more times.

It was for the other students, something of which she knew was going to help a lot, considering that she had practically zero idea what the Aincrad-style way. For Ronye and Tiese, who learnt first-hand from the man himself and his best friend, they'd know the style the best.

"No time like the present," Frenica huffed, shuffling the papers onto one hand and reaching for the door of her two friends' room—

"…_Huaah…_"

"_Nnh..!_"

The girl's hand stopped midway, and her eyes widened.

Those sounds… What was that? It sounded like… moaning?

Gently, she pressed her ear against the door and listened to the voices within. The door itself was pretty thick, but by straining herself, she could definitely hear what was inside the room—

"_Aah, yes..! Kirito-senpai, harder~..!_"

"_E-Eugeo-senpai! I-Haah..! Mmmh!_"

The girl's breath came out in a small, shaky gasp, and the papers dropped everywhere around her.

Just as she, too, fell to her knees and her hands began moving.

"Nnngh…" Humming uncomfortably, her thighs rubbed against one another as she felt the heat reach her face. She looked down, to between her legs and reached down, past the skirt of her uniform. "Aah…"

No one was going to be here. Everyone had, more or less, returned to their rooms already, so she hadn't anything to worry about.

That knowledge in mind, gulping silently, Frenica closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the door, hands tugging down her panties enough to give her access to her puffy entrance.

Gritting her teeth, she thrusted three fingers inside.

"Auungh!" It felt so good! So awfully good, she pulled back and thrust back inside. "Aaaihh..!"

The girls inside were too busy in their own little fantasies of getting fucked by the men they love to even notice their friend masturbating outside, getting off from the sounds of their own blissful experiences.

Frenica tugged her jacket up to reveal breasts clad in pink lingerie. She grabbed one, still protected by the bra, and squeezed down, just in time as her fingers pushed deep inside and stabbed her inner wall.

"AaaiiHHHAAA!" Her screaming bounced across the walls of the lonely corridor, barely nothing there save for the girl that just reached a fast orgasm, squirting onto the papers on the floor. "Mmngh..! Not yet..!"

She pushed the bra higher up and wrapped a hand around her developing breast, toying with it as she rolled her fingers inside of herself. She was still too bothered, still so hot despite having just climaxed. She blamed one person alone, and even the thought of _him_ was just making her even more frantic.

"_Oh, Kirito-senpai! F-Fuck me, h-harder..! Rnrnhaa..!_" The thought of Ronye—sweet, friendly Ronye—actually _swearing_ was almost unbelievable. But the fact that she basically hissed her mentor's name was only making things worse for her.

She couldn't see, and though desperately wanted to, didn't want to risk herself getting caught.

Had she looked inside, however, she would have never believed her eyes.

"T-That's good, just like that! Ah-hhaaau, just like that~!" Drooling down her lips and back against the wall, Ronye pulled back and pushed the handle of her training sword—one that she stole from the training weapons rack, and one she distinctly remembered using in her sparring sessions with her mentor—out of her pussy. "S-So… _thick_! Fuck!"

Fuck herself until she passed out. The beds would appreciate its mattress and sheets getting changed later on, because she knew she was going to soak every part of it in her juices.

She could see it. Pushed onto her bed with her hands tied behind her head with rope, she would be forced to look into her mentor's eyes as he kept her from moving with an ironclad grip around her waist, all while thrusting his royal sword in and out of her. Fuck her like an animal, for all she cared, as long as he filled her belly full with his fluids.

He wasn't a beast. But in her mind, she desperately wished for him to make her learn her place. It would give her the ultimate satisfaction that she craved.

"A-Ah, yes..! E-Eugeo-senpai, that's—AaiyaaAAH!" Tiese didn't look any different, having bared herself completely—her clothes a pile beside her bed—as she vigorously humped the bedframe, one hand against the wall to steady herself while another poked herself in her back tunnel. "So good, so good, so good~!"

Learn to use your surroundings to your advantage. A simple lesson that wasn't limited to just a battle, but matters in the bedroom.

Eugeo-senpai is gentle. A knight in shining armour. He would be so gentle, pushing himself into her so softly against the wall with his lips on hers, then proceeding to make sweet love with her. He'd lift her leg up onto his shoulder, thrust himself, only for her to pull him towards the bedframe, and she'd let him slowly poke into her asshole as she grinded against her own bed.

He was perfect. The man she loved, the only man she wanted in her life. And the thought of anything else wouldn't give her the perfect love—sex included.

"Ainh… Hhnnaa…" Too many papers were already ruined beyond repair, but she could hardly care about that. She was too busy jerking off to even care. Her skirt and underwear were already put aside, and legs spread apart, she was trying to force herself to another climax even wilder than before. "N-Not like that, no..! Aaahmm..!"

She promised. So long ago, she promised to herself that she would never betray her friends. She would do what was right to protect them, even if she herself wasn't exactly a strong person.

But… But damn her. Damn the weakness that was her heart.

He had been the one to save her. Save her and her friends, even if it ended up with him and his friend getting branded as criminals, only to then be taken away to the Central Cathedral for what was a certain death.

She hated herself to have fallen for him, but her heart was true no matter what. There was no changing it.

He was right there. Even with her eyes closed, his vision pulled through no matter what, bringing with it a sense of clarity that made her so warm, so safe. So unlike her worthless ex-mentor—he deserved what came for him, no matter what anyone said.

His gentle kisses, or fierce, whatever they were. His touches across her body and breast. His hand clenching her ass. His tongue on hers. His eyes looking back at hers. His lips in a smile. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

And then, finally, with one thrust to end it all, he _finally_ came.

"UnnghHHHAAA!"

"Haah-AiiyhAaah!"

"Mmrmh..! Eeyaaaah!"

All three girls reached their climax in perfect synchrony, each held in the phantom arms of their beloved as they slowly returned to Underworld after such a blissful retreat.

Heavy breathing filled the room as both Ronye and Tiese sagged into their beds, body wet and legs just the same. Small twitching of the muscles, silly smiles on their faces as their eyes uncrossed themselves.

Outside of the room, Frenica's mind warred between letting herself return from her high or to run away, hoping no one would ever see the stinging tears in her eyes.

It was just so unfair. Why did Ronye get to have the mentor she loved? She wanted so much to be there for him as well. To stand alongside the man that had saved her from herself and her old 'mentor'.

She just wished she wasn't so much of a coward.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Oops? Well, that's done. Time to move on.

Look, I really needed a chapter to 'flesh' these girls out a little bit, and what better way than add some steam into the fray? They're gonna' be vital for the upcoming chapters, and I thought this would be the most appropriate way.

I literally had to change this chapter more than three times. Now that was fun.

But hey, I'm still sticking to the guns and writing this M-rated. Shameless? For sure. Satisfying? Absolutely. For me or for you, that's up for us to decide, ey?

That's it for now. Be ready to see the girls in action—fighting-wise, not in the bed—with a character we've kind of ignored up until now. Hope y'all don't mind the wait, cause' our girls are gonna' slay. Until then, see ya'!


	22. Chapter 21

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 21: A Chance for Flight

* * *

Their legs, intertwined. Her hair around his. His chest against hers, firm. His breathing, soft, steady. His arms wrapped around her. His lips on the crown of her head.

A man's heart is through his stomach, but a woman's heart is through his love. And for once in her life, the human-turned-goddess (or something close enough that teetered along the lines of immortality and impossibility within this virtual constructed world) allowed herself to feel this blessed warmth. It was unlike anything she's ever felt, and she… she wanted it. She needed it.

No words had to be said as she simply revelled in the feeling of his arms around her body. Her body, untouched all this while, now craved for his touch. Wants him to treat her like his woman, just as he had done the night prior.

Carnal desires, love, emotions—such convoluted little things that make her enjoy everything so, so much. Had she subjected herself to such desires, perhaps things have changed. But the past is the past, and her present is so much more than she deserved.

To the boy she loves,

To the one who made her a woman,

To he, for whom she chose to change for…

Quinella used to be happy. Or at least, she had been content with her supremacy. She had been at the top of the world and watched over it with pragmatism, distance and cruel love, as the Administrator who was beloved yet feared. She had everything wrapped around her finger, and the future was bathed in blood.

Right now, Quinella is happy. In the arms of the love of her life, even if he forced her to become his… she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Perhaps it was the lack of proper love she had received when she was a child, the expectations, or her secret desire to be dominated. But she wanted this. Her future was suddenly so much more beautiful.

"A-Ahh! Y-You..! I-I mean—I-I don't—"

"Well, good morning to you too, Quinella. No, it's fine. It would have made less sense if you didn't freak out like you did."

Anyone could have pitied her, called her the victim in all of this. And perhaps they were in the right to do so; she had, after all, not chosen to submit to him. It was more of a spur of the moment, forced into such because she could not reject release. She wanted to let go, and bask in the act of carnal love.

But this… this feeling right now?

"A-Aeh?" When he pulled her by the waist to his side, her face in his chest, she could have never thought that she enjoyed this. "Ahhmm…"

"See? Just relax, there's nothing wrong," Kirito, the Black Swordsman. Perhaps she should have been afraid of him, or even wary of him. But just in this moment, when he wanted to _show _his love (and not tell) by kissing her on the forehead, she just adored it. "Had a good night's sleep?"

"I… yes…" She didn't need a mirror to know that she was smiling. "You… were wonderful last night, master…"

Quinella, for once in her life, had found her happy ever after.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 100—17th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Mmh… H-Huh?"

But not all happy-ever-after's remain forever.

If there was ever a place for doubt that the fake goddess had ever slept in the presence of someone else, they might have been wrong on that—until very recently. Well, even then, that's only been for one night, considering how he had to return to Rulid Village to oversee things going on there.

Today shouldn't be any different. Not the last time she had woken up alone on her bed, yet it still didn't change the fact that it's been an entire day since she promised herself. Promised to… to break it off with Kirito.

It sounded so ridiculous, so impossible. After tasting the bliss of lust and love with the help of another person, she very much wanted to keep holding on the anchor that really helped her look into the beauty of humanity. But she knew that she'd one day poison the hand that held hers to the point that it might just be his undoing. So, for the sake of them both, she had to let go of him.

A selfish notion on her part, but one that she deemed necessary. To save him from herself, to not drag him down any more than what's been done.

His childhood friend being taken away. His crime of killing someone. His page almost getting raped. His best friend almost dying.

A hand clutched her face, a scowl that reflected self-hate that no one would have thought possible for her; someone who loved herself more than anything else. And yet, such was how she felt, unable to do anything more but to simply hate herself for what she's done, both directly and indirectly.

She had been asinine, she will admit that. All her decisions thus far had been self-serving, poorly made; it was why Lycoris came into existence. She was birthed from _her_ mistake, and she swore to take her life to prevent the world they sought to protect from meeting its ruin.

Lycoris was just trying to do the right thing. She had been too blind to see or accept that.

Of course, it wasn't any better that she sought to purge the world as well. It felt too wrong, and the fact that Kirito's intervention had prevented the possibilities of either a defragmented world and a ruined one was a blessing she wouldn't dare to take granted any time soon.

The lack of his arms around her torso, or his kisses against her neck, or even his presence whatsoever, made her feel lonelier than ever.

With a small sigh of discontent, Lady Quinella left the confines of her bed, naked for all to see. Fortunately for her, no one was there to see her at all, as she would have likely sent them flying out of the cathedral out of anger.

Only _one_ person can ever see her this way. And even then, she wouldn't want him to; she was just too… too angry. Too stressed.

A look at a mirror to the side revealed small bags underneath her eyes. How is that possible..?

Nothing that a quick «Sacred Art» couldn't fix, of course, but the memory is forever there. The fact that she had been stressed enough to develop eyebags would remain with her forever—it didn't help that she was unable to sleep throughout the night, mind still recalling her words to her lover.

Why did he choose her? Why did he accept her, even after all her faults? Just… why?

She wasted no time to put on a dress, too tired to care if she didn't look picture perfect. She doubted she had enough energy to care right now. All that she _does_ know, however, was that her people needed its ruler. For them, for Kirito… she'll change.

She'll protect it, even if it means she'll have to go down in doing so.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—30th September, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

She was a woman, first and foremost. She was also the ruler of four entire nations.

He was a boy before everything. A swordsman, a protector, a friend, a brother, her second hand.

Once upon a time, she might have never wanted to trust another person, unable to believe that they would never turn against her. Her frantic paranoia, general distrust of others and desire to stand alone at the top of her world—all of that kept her away from everyone, deciding to walk her path on her own.

But she supposed not all plans are meant to stay the way they should. Some people are content with forcing themselves into another's life, all just to save them.

She hated it. Hated how she hadn't allowed someone into her life much sooner. Perhaps she should have focused less on increasing her «System Control Authority» and instead reach out to others. Nobleman as her father was, that didn't mean that she _couldn't_ have interacted with other children?

But her heart felt burdened at the thought. It meant that she would have grown up as a normal woman. A respected and beloved one, perhaps, but she would have never reached the level that she's at now. She would then be married with some boy she fancied or someone her father chose, then she would spend the remaining days with him, and die on her bed, just as she should have before she achieved immortality.

If she had chosen that path… she wouldn't be here to fight the Dark Forces, wouldn't be able to meet _him_…

All these paths clashed against one another, never allowing a middle road in which she could have it all. Life could never be perfect for everyone, as there would always be 'what if's', 'maybe's' and 'I should have', and it hadn't been exactly perfect for her thus far.

Meeting the love of her life… call her a romantic, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. A future without him sounded bleak, lacklustre and pointless. Perhaps it was her heart or her pussy talking, but she didn't want a life without him.

It seemed that he had little difficulty to just let her go, but he _didn't_ want to.

'He has so many girls that likes him, and I can assume that he likes one of them…' She thought to herself as she watched him from the corner of her vision. Such a diligent worker. He had been mature before, and yet he's only managed to grow even more. 'But he doesn't want to let go of me…'

The thought brought warmth to her chest and constricted her guts. Why couldn't he just hate her?

Oh, he made it very clear on the first day. But she understood that, the moment that she had realized her mistake and genuinely wanted to change, he couldn't allow himself to give up on her. He hadn't given up on anyone, and he most certainly wouldn't do that now.

He hadn't given up on his brother, or his valets—not when Eugeo almost prematurely lost his life to the end of a sword, and Ronye and Tiese were to be used for their bodies. Even if that meant he had to stain his hands in blood, even if his life was forfeit, he had readily given up on everything just to save them.

Humans are fickle, emotional things. They're driven to do the most outrageous things when they start _feeling_, and it's so beautiful.

That had been the difference between him and her—while she had locked all her emotions away, he had embraced all of them to strengthen himself. Both his emotions and his bonds that he built with the people he met in his journey.

What a weak-minded creature she had been. To have only realized all of this only after she's held the hand of her saviour… she supposed it was better than simply becoming a lifeless, feeling-less husk in the end. Powerful, yes, but alone.

Right now, all she wanted more than anything was to go to him. To talk to him. To say _something_.

But… damn it..!

"Seventh day of the eleventh month, Eastern Gate. Ten Lords Assembly, which accounts for all ten different races… No, there are five inhuman races. Five for each, huh? Hmm…"

"That's incredibly large. In comparison to our fifty thousand troops, it might make sense that their ranks far outnumber us."

A teenager. A young man, no older than twenty, now ruling an entire kingdom of humans.

She might have once considered herself too smart to fall for such a jest. After all, even if she hadn't much interaction with others during her teenage years, she knew enough to know that this was the rebellious stage of humans. Too emotional, too reckless and too thoughtless of their actions, they were more prone to faults than boons.

The world, however, was more content to prove her wrong, as the living proof that such young humans _can _indeed be capable of amazing feats was sitting before her right now. He was doing his best, and that alone ensured lives would be safe at the end of the day.

Children and their mother would be at home, waiting. And because of his work today, the father would get to return to them, tired but happy.

Thousands will die, but they have to try to make sure it doesn't happen. They _have to_.

How terrifying. When one simply looked at deaths as numbers, all that they could ever think of is the severity of the battle. How hard-fought it had been, to finally achieve the end that they wish for. But once you actually peer into their lives, and thought of the meaning of it all… it hurt. It hurt so, so fucking much.

She had been all too willing to sacrifice her people, no matter how cruel the numbers, to create powerful golems. Golems that would be capable of killing the enemy easily.

It was too much.

She stopped to think how it must have been for knight Alice. Her parents and her so very young sister must have been torn inside, and she hadn't considered that?

Kirito was the stark opposite of what she stood for; he treasured each life. He chooses to fight alongside them—_for_ even a single life. He wouldn't let himself stand aside and let everyone else fight for him. He had the choice to do so, but that's not how he worked. He wanted to be there, to protect every fragile thing. Even if it breaks, he would try to fix it.

It's such strong humanity within him that she can't help but fall for. It's unlike anything that her father ever stood for. Her mother? Bah. Like she mattered. Perhaps she turned to drinking, perhaps she simply lazed away in the comforts of her own home. What little memory she had of her mother was a puppet, a useless person who saw her as just a ticket to wealth and respect.

Now, she could be so much more. And she wanted to be more.

"Lipia, we need a bit of your help," she heard him say. Had he always been this responsible? Perhaps. He _had_ fought to protect lives before this. Back in 'Sword Art Online'. "Run us through the entire army and their details, if you would."

She didn't bother listening to Lipia because she already knew, but she was still amazed with how serious Kirito was taking all of this. She would expect no less of him.

Not like she would ever burden him with such expectations, as her fool of a father had before her. She simply acknowledged her lover's strength and loved it.

'Say something…' She desperately wanted to open her mouth, the words rolling in the back of her tongue. 'Say something..!'

She couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't.

In fear of rejection, anger of herself, and understanding the bad timing of the situation—it would be odd if she suddenly told him that she wanted to 'be a part of his life again' during a war council—she couldn't do anything but just sit there, listen, and be stupid.

She needed time. Gods, she _still_ needed time. She just isn't prepared for this!

This wasn't an issue that she could solve with her rapier or «Sacred Arts». It was a matter of the heart, something that Ca—Lycoris had told her she would have to face head-on, no matter how painful and scary it is.

Maybe she could just keep quiet forever. Never bring it up with him ever again. He certainly looks fine… but she knew it was all an act. He was giving her the space she asked him for, because he didn't want to hurt her.

How she wishes for him to push himself into her life once more. He has, but this time, her heart wanted him out, even if it desperately yearned for him.

'Human beings…' She thought to herself with a hint of melancholy, but she was able to find it in herself to smile warmly as she watched the curious interaction between her lover and Edith, who looked to be on a cloud nine after being granted the chance to become an Integrity Knight. 'Beautiful, ugly things.'

Pride begets error, but in this moment, she was so proud to be human.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—2nd October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Quinella had lived a life of solitude her entire life, unable to trust anyone because she feared losing control over things.

That was the single thing she didn't want to lose. She could not afford to let plans crumble apart because she was unable to control the people around her—after all, there was no reason for things to go completely wrong all because the seed of rebellion had been planted in the heart of one.

The person could very well go on to sway others to their cause and fight back against her. It was for that reason that she had relied on the Fluctlight-altering ritual, thus allowing her to program them in a way that allowed her to 'reset' them into a more loyal state. After all, loyalty gives way for total control. The Integrity Knights, before having their memories returned, are prime examples of that.

Still, she recognized her incapability to place even a bit of trust in others would undoubtedly place her in trouble. And it was for that reason that she had built herself a very small circle of individuals she could trust to a certain extent.

In the present day, such a circle has grown incredibly large, thanks to her lover, whom had honestly made it as the third person that she could trust.

The second was… urgh, Chudelkin. She's beginning to question why she's keeping him around, if only because he's proving to be quite useful to her for the time being. No reason to get rid of him for now.

And the first, as limited as it was, was her first Integrity Knight, Bercouli. A wise and loyal fighter, even if he had his bouts of suspicion, he made for a trusty confidant, even if she didn't spill every dark secret of hers to him.

And in this very moment, the man who could be considered the oldest in this room (second to Lady Quinella. Who knows how old Chudelkin was) could be seen smiling.

Integrity Knight Bercouli Synthesis One, or as he liked to be called nowadays, _just_ Bercouli. Because titles were stiff little things and he dreaded to think just how difficult it might be for people to pronounce his name all the time. Who would have thought he and Kirito had something to share in common?

Hell, he'll take Uncle from Alice or _Old Man_ from some of the kids in Rulid Village because they're more casual, more down-to-earth. Certainly gets him to laugh when he gets called Old Man, even if the kids end up getting thwacked in the back of their heads by their parents, then getting nagged at about respect to their elders.

Honestly, they shouldn't even mind. They called him 'Sir' most of the time, and that alone made him feel a hundred years older.

Doesn't really matter, considering he's three hundred years old, but he's always going to be forty at heart (and it turns out that he is, biologically, forty).

But back to the topic. Old Man Bercouli was a lot of things; the first Integrity Knight, the founder of Rulid Village, leader of all the Integrity Knights, and proud wielder of the Time Piercing Sword.

He had to admit, being an Integrity Knight was nice, and not for the perks. He could hardly care about those. It mostly had to do with the fact that he got to meet so many people and teach them—it's something that he's always enjoyed the most, getting to train and chat with the knights during their free time.

The first time he realized that was with Little Alice (she lets him use the pet name still, even if it does leave her flustered sometimes). She was his little apprentice, the first girl he had naturally come to care for and teach the ways of the sword to. The same applied to Fanatio, the woman whom he had_ absolutely no trouble_ looking into the eyes of, or simply accepting her smile without looking like a nervous wreck when she left. Not even the little brats snickering at him when he watched her hips sway can make him think otherwise.

…Damn it. No one's going to blame him if he amped up Linel's and Fizel's training schedule, right? No one would mind. It's for their own good.

Nonetheless, it was always an honour to look after the Integrity Knights. Knowing that his family are long gone now, the knights have become his new family, with him sort of like the father Kind of. He looked after them, taught them everything he knew, and sought to protect them to the best that he could. And having a new family member made everything better, every time.

"What do you think of her?" His thoughts came to a stop as he made himself focus on Fanatio, who was looking ahead to where the newest addition of their order was kneeled before three prominent figures.

"Hmm… She's excited, that much is for sure. And skilled too, if what Kirito said is true," the man allowed a simple smile to form, rubbing his chin. "She'll definitely be a great help."

The woman doesn't respond any further, simply content to watch the ritual with a smile. Everyone else were present there too, lined up in rows to watch the ceremony at the front, all looking happy and excited. And he'd admit that he felt that way too.

Unlike the «Synthesis Ritual», an utterly inhumane ritual that the Administrator used to basically force someone into submission, they were going for a more simple knighting ceremony. And all his worry basically evaporated there and then.

Lady Quinella, wearing her usual dress and hair spilling free like a river behind her, stood in between her second hand and second pontifex—Kirito to his right, clad in his black garbs, wearing his calm yet friendly look, while Cardinal was to his right, staff in hand and wearing her trademark robes and hat, staring down at the girl before them.

Edith Aegir, young girl as she was, soon to become an Integrity Knight.

It was only right that Quinella, the Human Realm's Ruler, be the one to officiate her welcoming as an Integrity Knight. Drawing Silvery Eternity from her sheathe, she lifts it into the air for all to see, allowing light to bounce off its polished edge. Just like a twinkling star at night.

"Edith Aegir, daughter of Veruna Aegir, wielder of Dark Slash Sword. Through your accomplishments and your bravery, you have proven yourself worthy of inheriting the duties of an Integrity Knight, and become a beacon for others to look up to," the woman spoke in a way that she had recited a long script or something. "By the word of Lady Quinella, Ruler of the Human Realm, you are now Integrity Knight Edith Synthesis Thirty-Two. May you find the light in the darkness, and become the sword of the people."

Gently, and with grace befitting a ruler such as herself, she tapped her left shoulder with the edge of her blade as she spoke, then doing the same to her other shoulder.

She sheathed her rapier, making an effort to ensure the click was loud. Enough to act as a cue for the girl to rise. She did so, putting on a look of confidence that was most certainly threatening to break apart, dangerously close to letting out her explosive happiness and a need to scream in joy.

Instead, she beat her right fist across her heart, the chestplate of her armour ringing back with a loud sound, and bowed. "Of course, Lady Quinella. For the glory of the Human Realm, I shall do my best to serve."

And with that, applause from everyone present to watch. Not a lot, really, but it meant all the more to them.

And Bercouli found himself clapping along, a big grin on his face all the way.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 90, Great Bath—2nd October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"Oh my Goddesses, it's finally over..!"

"You were great, sis! I'm proud of ya'!"

Integrity Knight Edith Synthesis Thirty-Two. For once, there had never been a moment that she was proud to officiate one's standing as a knight, partly because she hardly cared back then and also because it was too easy. Too riskless.

But seeing the joy radiate from this girl, for having finally accomplished her lifelong dream which she has helped to give her… she felt proud. Verily so. And to witness her being surrounded by all her friends and her new knight comrades, it made her heart swell.

Of course, not all happiness was permanent. For the younger girl, it turned from sheer relief of not having messed up the ceremony with her own clumsiness to embarrassment from all the compliments that she kept getting from the other Integrity Knights and friends, and now it was chagrin and fluster because she had to deal with her older sister's teasing.

Everyone, herself included, laughed at the sight, relaxing in the warm waters and allowing themselves to rejuvenate. And by the goddesses, was she glad that the architects who built this cathedral had built this entire floor as well. She wouldn't know what to do without it.

In all honesty, Quinella wasn't even sure what she should have done in that moment. It was, after all, the first time she's _ever_ had to knight someone without using _that_ ritual, and she knows that she can never repeat it, or else she'll get into trouble. She promised Cardinal and… _him_… that she won't do it ever again.

'Oh, for the love of… Uurgh…' Hiding her mild annoyance by dipping herself lower beneath the waters, her lips still formed a frown. Anyone looking at her in that moment would have compared her to a child who was denied of their sweets. She thanked the waters and thick steam for hiding her face from the world. 'Why can't I just go talk to him already..?'

She had promised Cardinal, and that's been _a month ago_. Heavens forbid her from ever forgetting, or else her 'sister' would drag her to his doorstep and force them to reconcile.

Thankfully, she wasn't that ruthless. She still understood her needs of… well, _collecting_ herself? She wasn't sure how to put it, but she just wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to him. No, she knew she _wanted_ to, but she just couldn't do it. She was too much of a coward.

A groan escaped her throat, coming out as bubbles at the surface. How could a single chat with the boy that she loves be so damned _difficult_? Running four entire kingdoms plus Centoria didn't even come close to matching this!

So far, they haven't exactly been able to do anything other than look each other in the eyes (sometimes)… and that was it. No conversation, no approaching one or the other, nothing.

An outsider might assume that they're purposely avoiding one another, but that was only half-truth. _She_ was avoiding him. He was more than happy to talk to her whenever she was ready, but decided to hold back only because she respected her wishes for distance.

Goddesses… Why did things have to be so complicated? If he was such an evil person, it might have made things easier. And yet, she had to be so fortunate to have met such a wonderful person and fall for him. _Uurgh_!

Her mind is made up. Being human is hard.

How do people _deal_ with emotions? This is so much harder than everything else that she's ever done in her life.

Become strong enough to win the love of her people and take over the Human Realm? Accomplished that one.

Raise her «System Control Authority» high enough until she could cast a «Sacred Art» capable of halting her «Life» and make herself young again? Been there, done that.

Learn of and use a «Sacred Art» capable of manipulating a person's Fluctlight and turn them into immortal knights that were loyal to her? She managed that, yeah.

Deal with human emotions, a boy she was stupidly in love with, and trying to bury the hatchet between them?

Goddesses, she thought she's seen all of it. Clearly, she was just naïve if she seriously thought that she did. There were just _too many_ things that she's been oblivious to. And she gets to enjoy them now without a single shred of guidance. Joy!

"Ya' know, I'm kind of glad that Kirito didn't ask you to _beat_ him. That would have been _waaay_ too much to ask," Lisbeth drawled for emphasis, and everyone immediately agreed with her. "Guess he just wanted to see if you've got the spirit for it or not."

"Not having to beat him is such a leniency. I don't think I _could_ have won, much less survive his attacks forever," the newly knighted girl groaned from where she was, getting small pats on the shoulder from her sister. "How about you girls? You won against him?"

A resounding 'nope', 'no' and 'not at all' was her answer.

Of course, Yuuki _had _to be the odd one out. "I won against him plenty of times! Well, he got me that one time, but it isn't official!"

"It's true. Well, Yuuki aside, all of us _have_ at least fought against him, and the results are… well, you can kind of predict it," nervously answered Leafa, the other girl in question beaming in satisfaction. "I haven't seen him lost to _anyone_ before, although he might have… Has he?"

"So far, I cannot tell. He had managed to best me… well, _sort of_ best me in our duel together, although he did have Eugeo's assistance in the fight," not like Alice could forget how it went, considering how both she and Eugeo _went flying out of the Cathedral_!

Impressed couldn't do her feelings justice. She knew he was special, that was no doubt. Witnessing for the first time as he drew both his sword and _hers_, then somehow using them to fight… well, it was nothing short of magic. That's even with «Sacred Arts» being a thing!

Well, no matter. Sooner or later, they would be fighting in the war, and with Kirito on their side, they were going to win. Knights, mysterious but friendly backup, both pontifex's and the Black Swordsman—things were looking great.

Quinella just wished she could talk to him before it comes.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 50, Great Hall—4th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The day prior had been nothing but a relatively simple one. Nothing different than what was necessary; paperwork, the usual reports, and avoiding a certain someone at every step. Well, that last part was entirely unnecessary, but damned emotions!

And yet, there had been something odd about the look on Kirito's face. Something that seemed more concerned than he would usually allow himself to seem, which spoke a lot.

He wore his emotions on his sleeve, for certain, but he's not the kind of person who would willingly let any semblance of concern show on his face. The fact that he was stone-faced the entire day, no matter how much effort he put into hiding it, as he read some reports in the Great Hall was concerning.

Well, it was just yesterday, but it seemed like something important. And knowing that it was only right that she help him out with him, she tried.

She _really_ tried.

But for the love of the goddesses, she couldn't even look at him without turning into a nervous wreck! So she would make use of Lycoris's assistance to speak in her stead—she agreed to it, deadpanning look notwithstanding.

"Kirito, the reports you are reading. Laurelei Village in the west? What's wrong?"

"People dead and some going missing, is all."

People _dead_ and _going missing_. A horrifying notion that even Quinella understood was something that _shouldn't_ be said so casually. Like Kirito had.

And as much as she would have liked to tell him that, he wasn't a fool. It was his own effort to draw attention away from it, and to make sure no one panicked. Still, it hardly achieved such, as everyone's attention quickly shifted towards him, and it was easy to spot the fear in some of them.

Little Silica, Premiere and Tia, and even Alice.

He could as casual as he wants to, but just the act of telling anyone this would be enough to make everyone sick with worry.

It was more than enough to get him to lose his calm a little, sighing as he shook his head. "Sorry. Anyways, as I was saying, I've been receiving reports from the knights patrolling Laurelei Village. Well, I _have_ been receiving them since two weeks ago, but things didn't look so bad. It's gotten even worse recently."

"People going missing..? Are people being kidnapped?" Asuna posed the question first, but the boy simply shook his head.

"I've received descriptions, and so far, humans aren't suspect. It's worrisome, but I'm more inclined to think that monsters from the Dark Forces are the ones that've caused this," before they could voice out their concerns, he raised his hand. "So far, in total, there hasn't been more than just eleven cases. And there are a few things we have to take into consideration."

Sharp look. Firm posture. Focus. He really gets this way when he starts thinking about things, and she wasn't sure how a young boy like him could have possibly become so mature as he is now.

"We have to immediately dismiss the idea of it being some regular monster, as the targets have been very specific; ages between 14 to 30, gender non-specific, but one important trait, which is skilled or strong enough to fight," fight? What a strange thing to point out. "I say this because, so far, all eleven victims are men who are capable of fighting with weapons. «Sacred Arts» aren't taken into consideration, for some reason. They're either soldiers, trainees or casuals."

"That's… weird," pointed out Tia, getting a nod from him.

People capable of fighting..? Wouldn't that take every single person in the village into consideration?

"I would have loved nothing more than to focus my attention on that single village, but things aren't so simple like that," he spreads some other documents on the table, allowing everyone to see. "Two cases in Hinoka Village to the south, five from Zakkaria, and three from Eunir Town in the east. Same criteria."

Most of them were quiet in thought, but Sinon had chosen that moment to speak up. "Wait a minute… Something doesn't seem right. You said that you're _certain_ that it can't be a human who's doing the kidnapping, nor any normal beast, but _specifically_ a monster from the Dark Forces. What gave that away?"

His response was to throw a picture (a detailed drawing, really) of something on the table. Everyone leaned forwards to take a look… and grimaced, some going white in the face.

Right there was a drawing of a boy. Or what should have been, considering his face had all but been mutilated by claws, indicated by the three wide gashes across his face. His nose and eyes were scratched across, and they couldn't recognize the scratch marks.

"If we really thought of some wolf as our candidate, it would make too little sense," Quinella was certain that she stomached the sight well, but Kirito seemed eerily calm. Impressive. "After all, there's a fixed pattern; it's always one individual taken in the night. There's a duration between two hours to three before they're able to find the bodies again, maimed to a certain degree that I'm sure none of us want to know."

To her gratitude, everyone seemed to share her sentiment as they nodded quickly enough.

"Right. So anyways, it's a kidnapping, proceeded by murder, and finally being found. That's no mistake. They're _always _found," his gaze hardened, a sneer coming onto his expression. "Whoever or _whatever_ is doing this is purposely leaving these bodies around to be discovered. What for, I can't exactly say, but I'm willing to bet coin that they're trying to bait us out."

"But why would they do that? It's not like they can get here and do anything," spoke Vabel, only to earn a shake of the head.

"I would agree with you, I would. But we can no longer dismiss such a thought. We've got one person with us who's proved that," he nods his head towards the dark knight, and the collective understanding dawning on all of them was accompanied by horror. "They know of a way to get into here… and I'm willing to bet that Vector's had a hand in all of this."

"…The earliest case," Asuna's voice was barely heard, what with how quiet she was being. "When was it?"

"Like I said, two weeks ago. 20th day of the ninth month, first case being in Laurelei Village. Nothing really stands out about the place, but it still worries me," his words elicited hums from most of them, but there was no denying the stilled air now. What had occurred was concerning. Incredibly so. "The reason why I didn't have us act any earlier was because the damned chieftains wanted to _handle _the issues themselves. Splendid job there."

His tone, filled to the brim with sarcasm, did not make them feel any better.

"And with that," his tone is calm yet again, but the sharpness is not gone. "I'm thinking of dispatching teams to these four locations."

The notion got looks of surprise from everyone present, Quinella included. They were going to take the matter into their hands? Aren't there knights present?

She—and by she, she meant Lycoris—brought it up, and he shook his head. "They're unable to do anything. Despite all their efforts, they're just unable to catch the culprit. Whatever we're dealing with is incredibly smart. As such, I'm deploying a four-man team to handle this situation. Smaller numbers with highly skilled individuals sounds like the most plausible plan thus far. I wish I could go, but I think I'll sit this one out."

"Why? 'Cause you're scared?" Teased Liz. He, in turn, scoffed back.

"Hardly. No, I just feel that it's high time I buckle down for the paperwork and do some final changes to the army. I feel like making some other small changes. Plus, I'm expecting a shipment of Li'er fruits from Juvān Village," his expression then turned deadpanning. "Gotta' make sure no dumbass tries to steal from the shipment."

Everyone went quiet almost immediately, some even looking away from the boy.

She could hardly hide the look of amusement from showing up. It _is_ a pretty tasty fruit!

Before she could think further on just who else in the room was guilty of the same offense (she didn't actively steal from it, just that Linel and Fizel just so happened to have some on their persons), a thought hit her. One so insane… she didn't know where it came from.

"Nonetheless, I've only decided on the team leaders, and I'll leave them to picking out their teammates—"

"Excuse me, I've a request."

Quinella flinched when all the attention shifted towards her. It was bad enough that she had suddenly spoken up at such a timing, but to have his eyes on her with naught but curiosity was both relieving and nerve-racking. He was expecting an answer, after all.

"Erk…" She hesitated a little before shaking her head, straightening her posture. "I… I wish to lead one of these teams."

"Quinella?" Muttered Lycoris beside her, surprise on her expression.

The woman in question bit her bottom lip, not sure where this sudden thought came from. She would admit, it sounded quite hardy and unnecessary. She's the ruler of the Human Realm, and if she was needed anywhere, it was here.

And yet… well, the saying 'a good fight to calm the heart' was something she's heard from Deusolbert once, when he and Bercouli got into a silly argument over something, only to then make up when they had a good fight with one another.

Maybe she was expecting too much, but it would be a good chance for her to clear her mind and set herself right.

After all… the boy she loved had fought on the front lines his entire life. He knew what his calling was. Perhaps, if she were to replicate his methods, for as foolish and random as it sounded, maybe she'd find her answers.

"That's… all I ask," her throat was dry. Just talking to him was making everything so much harder. "Is that possible?"

"Err… Well, I don't see why not," he shrugged weakly, a small grin on his face. "Although, are you fine with dirtying your dress? I doubt you have any armour suitable for battle."

"A-Ahaha… R-Right…" The teasing worked itself well, enough so that she started playing with her hair. "I… suppose I could find something in the vault."

He's not doing this on purpose, but dear goddesses is it difficult! With that stupid smile on his face… uurgh!

The nervous butterflies that she had once felt were flying around inside of her yet again. So familiar, so warm—she didn't know what to feel, but if the nervous smile was anything to go by, or how she felt hot in the ears and face, maybe she knew what she was feeling.

She had been prepared to take back her words, until Kirito had nodded. "Very well. You've placed your faith in me before, and I'll make sure that the cathedral still stands even with you gone. I'll watch over it in your stead, Quinella."

Her eyes widened, delight clear on her face. "O-Oh? You don't mind?"

In response, he nodded once more. "I don't mind. Not my place to tell you what to and not to do. Plus, if it were me, I'd jump at the chance to go."

"Not very responsible of you, Kirito," facepalmed his brother, which earned him a leer from the ravenette.

"Yeah, well, _you're_ going. At least you get some action while I'll be stuck here with papers," groaned the boy in exaggeration, drawing out titters from all around the room.

A breath of relief was expelled from her system, one that she didn't know that she was bottling up inside of her. That… was ridiculously tense. And he wasn't even trying to make it that way!

Just her nerves playing up, of course. She'll get over it soon enough.

"Now then, for team leaders," the boy cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Quinella, I'll leave you to handle Laurelei Village in the west. Asuna, you'll go to Hinoka Village to the south. Eugeo, Zakkaria in the north. And finally, Edith. You'll take your team to Eunir Town in the east."

"S-Sir?" Perking up, the girl rubbed her arm. "Why would I be chosen as leader?"

"No reason, really, but it would give you a good idea of how to lead because, quite frankly, you're gonna' be stationed with your own battalion during the fight," the explanation gets her to whiten, the idea sounding too much. He shared the sentiment, nodding sheepishly. "Yeeaah, sorry about that. But… the knights _will_ need someone to look up to for orders. You will need to be able to command them in the thick of battle so that they know what to do."

"I-I see…" Gulping, she shakes her head and makes a salute. "I-I'll do my best!"

"I know you will," chuckled the boy, sending heat along her neck and ears. "Now then, I'll leave you to pick your teams. Move out on the sixth. Tomorrow, ready your equipment and whatnot," his tone then turned serious, his fingers intertwined. "I know I don't have to say this, but be careful. We don't know what's really going on here, but it's just around the time that the war's coming up. It's highly suspicious, so be vigilant, and protect each other."

_Or you will die_, went unsaid, but the message was clear. Everyone nodded back, looks of understanding and grim determination clear on their faces.

For Quinella, however, she was only convicted.

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 95, Morning Star Lookout—4th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Night rolled in as everyone returned to their rooms, keen on getting some rest and doing whatever that would be required of them the next day.

Quinella had sworn she heard muttering and grumbles, only to see the object of her affection being dragged away by a grinning Medina. Something about her 'little sister getting some training'? Well, that's sweet of her.

Although the boy looked hardly pleased at the prospect of losing some extra hours of sleep. Goddesses know that he loves sleeping more than anything.

But no! Right now, the issue isn't about him. It's about something else entirely, and that's what Lycoris is for.

"Do tell me for what reason that you have for dragging me through the corridors at night."

"No time!"

The young girl in question sighed in exasperation, letting herself get dragged by her 'sister' until they finally arrived at their destination. The ninety-fifth floor, with the clear view of the night sky that was decorated with countless gleaming stars.

She was seated at a table, with the older-looking woman quick to sit in front of her.

"What's the matter?" She sounded annoyed, but if anyone had ever asked her about this, this was a more common occurrence than one would think.

Being dragged here, only to listen to Quinella and help her through whatever problem she was facing.

She _did_ promise that she'd do whatever was necessary to help the woman, but she didn't think she took it literally! Now she's stuck with playing her personal psychiatrist, most of the time forced to sit back and listen to her whine about her inability to talk to her beloved. And again.

And again, and again, and… Well, you get the gist.

But it seemed that the woman had a fire burning in her eyes. Perhaps it was something else?

"Lycoris," she began, crossing her arms beneath her chest. "Do you… know of anyone that I can take with me?"

"Well, Kirito's friends are many, and I'm certain that there will still be some who would be willing to join you," pointed out the girl, but her 'sister' shook her head.

"I… feel uncomfortable taking them with me," before Lycoris could say a word, she raised both arms in defense. "F-For good reason! I just… They're Kirito's friends."

"They are?" It was said more of a statement than a question, though tinged with a bit of confusion.

"And… well, I have a feeling that I'll be too distracted thinking about things with them around to focus on the mission. Urgh, I don't know how to put it, Lycoris… I trust them, immensely, but I just don't feel right," she hugged herself a little tighter, a look of discomfort present on her face. "It's childish, I know, but… I don't know…"

The other girl at the table sighed. It _was_ childish, yet she couldn't blame her. Feelings aren't meant to be understood, and the woman before her has to deal with foreign emotions that she's probably never had to dealt with before.

That all changed after meeting Kirito, and now, she has to deal with this strange concept of feeling, consequences and confusion.

She most certainly had a reason to be afraid, or at least nervous of his friends. Whatever it was, it was hers to keep.

But Lycoris could tell, from the moment that she asked to lead a team for the mission, she seemed like she really wanted it. As in, _really_ wanted it.

"Why do you want to go?" She asked instead, examining the look of pondering on her face.

"…I don't know. Maybe it would help?" She answered weakly, adding in a one-shoulder shrug. "I mean, it might just give me the answers I need to understand things. A good fight does help to clear the mind and ease the heart, and even if there won't be a fight… it could help a little."

"I see… Well, your logic isn't exactly wrong," her fingers twitched, a little disappointed that there wasn't a cup of tea in her hands, but she ignored it. "It _is_ true, to a certain extent. Some things, only the sense of danger in the wilderness can explain… But this is rather foolish. This is an official mission you are to go on. You will be placing yourself in danger. Are you certain of this?"

"More than anything," a firm nod. Unlike the slouches and jitters that Quinella had been these past few weeks. "Please, Lycoris… It would mean a lot to me if you could help."

Find three people suitable of accompanying the woman on her mission beyond the safety of her cathedral… It sounded so bizarre, but stranger things had already come and gone, and Lycoris knew better than to question her 'sister's' decision.

If it'll really make her brave enough to deal with this issue of hers… well, it'll be a win-win for everyone in the end.

"Fine…" She can't believe it. She's actually going to help her. _Again_."I shall assist you."

"Y-You can?" Perking up, it was hard not to cheer out loud. She did raise her voice a little. "Splendid! Who did you have in mind?"

Lycoris's answer was not immediate, as she hoped, but the smile she had on her face was certainly unsettling.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Norlangarth Swords Mastery Academy —5th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

"This is a terrible idea..!"

"It is not."

She rolled her eyes. _Again_. For what must have felt like the umpteenth time already in just today.

The sight of the Human Realm's two pontifex's walking down the corridor and to her own office made for an extremely peculiar sight (and one could find potential in it as some sort of lame joke), enough so that several students stopped mid-walk just to look at the two, shock being the most common emotion that showed on their faces.

The unnecessary attention didn't bother her in the slightest, but who would have thought that _Quinella_ of all people would find it unnerving? Again, being a shut-in was not doing her wonders.

Then again, it might have been even worse if she hadn't gone out of the cathedral every now and then with Linel and Fizel. To the two youngest Integrity Knights, she was nothing but grateful.

"Calm yourself, Quinella. They are just students. It's not like they'll attempt to assassinate you when you're not looking," a poor joke on her part, as the woman tensed a little.

"I'm not considering_ that_! It's just… everyone is looking at us…" She mumbled, keeping her eyes forwards but more than a little jumpy. Her steps were graceful, but there was a nervous energy present, judging by the eyes and the small few gulps she made. "Can we walk faster?"

"Any faster and you'll probably fall," snorted the younger-looking girl, ignoring the glower she was getting. "You had to choose to wear heels. Why?"

"Wh—What do you mean _why_? I didn't have anything else!" As if to get the point even more across (if that made even a single shred of sense), she gestured to herself.

Right. Her wardrobe was severely lacking, and the dress she's wearing is probably the only thing that she wears.

Well, the hair's a little different, of course. A beautiful braid, handiwork of both Linel's and Fizel's.

'She certainly is getting along with those two,' she would be foolish to deny the fact that she felt proud of her 'sister', and a little happy. Not like she would ever tell her that.

All the students were still staring at them, but Quinella had managed to ignore them a little better now. There would be the occasional mutters of awe and concern, but Lycoris would grab the reins and assuage them with a simple wave of her hand, getting them to go on with their day. Nothing to worry about.

The two reached the headmaster's office a few moments later, Lycoris taking her seat while Quinella grabbed a seat from the side and moved it beside her 'sister's' chair. She took a moment to look around, appreciate the sights and calm her nerves.

It was extremely simple, yet had a uniqueness to it that made it rather captivating. Curtained windows, an oaken desk, similar wood used for the floor and a large red wood door. What really caught her attention were the various trinkets sprinkled around in the room to add some flavour; the framed hand-drawn pictures at the shelf to her right, a unique sword hung on the wall to her left, and a slew of other things.

Whatever that Quinella wanted to say to her would obviously have to wait, as the students she had called for were right outside of her door.

"Come in," she called out, and the door opened, revealing three little girls.

Quinella wanted her team, and she'll get it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I'm tryna' come up with something to progress this story. I think it'll work.

After all, this weird-ass story is working so far, do maybe it won't be too bad.


	23. Chapter 22

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 22: Liberation Maidens

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Swords Mastery Academy—22nd May, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Red. Red like blood.

No. What was fountaining out of where Eugeo's right eye should have been was indeed blood itself, gushing out without a shred of decency as it bathed everywhere around him—some of his clothes, the floor, a bit of the walls—in dark crimson.

A swordsman is one who has devoted his life to perfecting his art of the sword in order to fight for and protect the Human Realm and its citizens. That was what she and her best friends had been ready for, knowing that there would have been no other roads that they would have chosen.

This was what Eugeo was. A swordsman. Perhaps not a noble, but one of the most incredible swordsmen she's ever met. He might as well have been a noble had he never said anything.

What Tiese had been woefully unprepared for, in all her sixteen years of life, was the ugliness of the hidden side of nobility.

She is, admittedly, one, though coming from a low-ranking noble when compared to some others, just like Ronye. She wasn't raised with the ugly satisfaction of her station and insatiable hunger to dominate others. She was as normal as any girl could get.

A girl who had been utterly unprepared for the ugliness of mankind.

Not everyone was perfect. She knew that from the very beginning, having accepted the fact that she had her own flaws, just as many others might. Her and Ronye's mentors, Eugeo and Kirito respectively, weren't perfect either, but they were special in their own ways that made them stand out when compared to others.

Eugeo was the textbook definition of what a _true_ noble should be; kind and caring, gentle to a fault. He was steadfast, hardworking, and she couldn't ever imagine having someone else to teach her—for his patience and understanding, she would forever be grateful.

Kirito was fun, wild, spritely. He loved to smile, possessed wisdom that you couldn't find anywhere else, and was mysterious (in a good way, of course). He was a person you could confide to, trust to always have your back, and feel safe with.

They were two villagers with humble beginnings, having worked hard to get here. They were a lot of things.

From tonight onwards, she knew that Eugeo and Kirito were both her and Ronye's heroes.

After all, what should have been a night of grief and suffering was ultimately averted. Be it the will of the goddesses or pure chance, she would forever be grateful to their saviours.

"Aaargh..! My arm!" Howling in pain, Humbert collapsed backwards on the bed and clutched tightly at his stump, where his left arm should be. Now, the limb in question was on the floor of the room, spilling blood into the carpets and painting it a deep red. "I-It hurts..! Gaah!"

Her eyes were not focused on the agonizing silverette or his companion. Even bound by rope and incapable of movement, she was focused on her mentor, and her heart sunk at the sight.

Eugeo, down on one knee, was panting heavily as his right eye closed. Whatever happened to him had caused his eye to swell and burst, and she could only imagine just how painful it must be. And yet, he had come here, went against the nobles' orders and moved to protect them. Protect her…

The bed shifting catches her attention and the girls watch as Raios leaves his friend to continue grunting and moaning in pain, instead moving towards the wall where their weapons were hung up on display. Below, Humbert's large silver sword. Above, Raios' own sheathed in a red scabbard.

She felt the tugging of the ropes binding her legs and flinched, relaxing only momentarily when Humbert sought not to further any of his earlier actions, but simply to attain some rope to tie around the arm (or lack thereof) and stop the bleeding.

"Well, well… I've never actually witness someone commit such a crime before. Truly heinous, to the point that it sickens myself as well," his words bring only disgust to her, knowing that what he did was far worse than what Eugeo had done. He did it to _protect_ them! "Honestly, I should have known you weren't exactly the exemplars that you made yourselves seem to be."

She wanted to argue. Ronye too. They were better role models than Humbert or Raios could ever pretend to be. But fear kept them shut in case he sought to do even worse than what he intended to them.

"Nonetheless, action must be taken. And though judicial acts mostly apply to lower nobles and commoners, well…" A deep chuckle. Inhuman. Gross. Bone-chilling. "Exceptions can be made for you! You, a criminal, who've broken a Taboo!"

The scabbard clutters to the ground a moment later as silver steel is presented for all to see, allowing whatever form of light to bounce off its polished surface. And yet, for as pretty as the sword must have looked, in the hands of such a vile human like Raios… it was rotten.

The sword is an extension of its wielder, after all. Not a mere tool, but a part of he or she who holds it. And the sword reeked of its wielder's horrid wrath.

The girl's breath hitched in her throat as the blond man proudly marched before her mentor, still on one knee and too tired to fight back.

"Heinous criminal Eugeo!" He barks. "For your crimes and your goings against the «Taboo Index», I sentence you with… execution!"

Metal is raised into the air and swings down in a powerful, fast motion, even as the two girls scream for him to stop.

*Clank!*

A hissing spark cuts their scream off, and rather than dread, hope fills their hearts.

'Kirito-senpai..!' She screams in her heart, overjoyed and relieved at the sight of her best friend's mentor here. Drenched from the rain, perhaps, but that did not make him look any less impressive. He had come to save her and Ronye, and even Eugeo.

He was holding off Raios with his own unnamed sword, that which would someday be named by his best friend, a look of grim determination on his face.

"Raios..!" He grunted out, sparing a quick look at his partner before aiming both onyx eyes at the man, an intensity in his gaze that was downright hostile. "Stop this! Lower your sword! I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Kirito…" She heard her mentor whisper, equally in awe as she was.

"Not going to happen, Disciple Kirito! Your friend there," he emphasized the word 'friend' with a nod of the head. "Has broken the «Taboo Index»! He has committed a crime irredeemable, and must be allowed to die! You shall stand down and watch! Just like the flowers that night!"

His words drew forth fury that she hadn't recognized before. Something that burned even greater than Raios's own wrath that it made her light-headed. And judging by the wide-eyed look Ronye had on her face, this must be a first for her as well.

After all, he had _never_ shown such anger before. And right now, she could only thank the goddesses that she wasn't on the receiving end of his fury.

"I don't care about the «Taboo Index», much less so your 'nobility'! Eugeo's my friend, my brother, and I'd be damned if I just sit back and watch you kill him!" He yelled, with a hint of protectiveness that felt so normal. As if he was used to having to fight to protect other people. "And you, Raios, are nothing but a scumbag! The lowest of the low, worse than goblins and every other monsters from the Dark Realms!"

Against any of their expectations, the swordsman in black drew back his left arm, clutched his fist and _willed power_ into it. Glowing, just like their swords would when initiating a «Secret Technique».

A «Secret Technique» _without a weapon_? It's unheard of! One would have need of using a weapon, most commonly a sword, to unleash a «Secret Technique», but for Kirito to be capable of doing so with just his fist alone…

Just who is he?

It hadn't been just her, her friend and her mentor who was taken aback with the spectacle. The action was enough to draw the blond's attention away from his black sword, unable to react when Kirito dealt a firm uppercut across his face, the man releasing a pained scream as he was knocked backwards until he crashed into the bedframe.

She knew, from when she first met both Eugeo and Kirito, they were unique. Seeing him now, however, had all but confirmed that he was much more.

"K-Kirito…" His partner sounded so impressed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Neither did she nor Ronye, to be fair. "What was..?"

"«Senda», a martial arts «Secret Technique» in the Aincrad-style," he tells him calmly, giving him a soft smile before pointing his sword towards Raios, his facial expression returning to a stern look. "Raios, you and Humbert had attempted to rape my and Eugeo's valets… friends. If anyone here is guilty of anything, it's the both of you. Stand down, or I'll make you."

Rather than taking heed of his warning, the proud noble wouldn't listen. Instead, he would do things the way he so wished, and instead stood back up, his face marred by a look of wicked anger.

"You… You..! Country bumpkin! How dare you defy me?!" He drew his sword once more, no longer content with taking his time. Being humiliated as he was earlier, added with the bruise on his face, he was going to finish this, no matter what. "I'll execute you! Both of you! There can be no other way to it!"

And Kirito, not one to surrender (when has he ever?), merely met his challenge with a scoff of his own, positioning himself in front of Eugeo—to protect him. "Do your worst."

One held his sword above his head, the power of «Incarnation» and his own fury wrapping his blade in a distorted, purple mass. The embodiment of his own twisted desires, she assumed, and it was so sickening to look at that her stomach seemed to agree, twisting some knots of its own.

The other, however, had his sword poised to his side, behind. Beautiful light shone over his sword, a materialization of his beautiful hope and desires, suddenly causing the black blade to extend and grow longer than how it was earlier.

It had grown, become larger, and turned from a one-handed sword into a two-handed.

Was that the power of his «Incarnation»? Such power was not lost on her and Ronye, but that did not terrify them—it made them feel safe.

"Prepare to die, Criminal Kirito!"

"I'll protect my friends, no matter what, Raios! Nobody, not even you, will stop me!"

Even if they had accidentally taken the life of another man, even if he had broken the «Taboo Index», even if they were painted as criminals in the eyes of everyone there… both she and Ronye knew the truth.

They were heroes. Maybe not in shining armour, but heroes all the same.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Swords Mastery Academy—30th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Norlangarth's Swords Mastery Academy. It was meant to be the start for her and two other girls, her two friends. Meant to be the beginning of their journey into a greater future that could have potentially been much more than anyone else could have anticipated.

Well, that's how it should have gone, but life just doesn't go the way it does. And in the case of the aforementioned three, life certainly took a plunge.

And certainly, it wasn't just them that got the bad end of the straw. What was once an esteemed academy meant to train elite swordsmen worthy of serving the country and its people had suffered in the aftermath of its biggest controversy, that of which was the supposed murdering of a high-ranking noble and the arresting of two students.

Though the truth behind the incident was brought to light—that the two nobles had attempted to rape two younger students who were the pages of the two students who were apprehended by the Integrity Knight—it still casted a negative light over the academy, and many were dubious of the academy, either to enrol in it or to trust its students.

And, as Kirito once said, people don't really care if the fault lies solely with one person, or even a small group of people. Once something's happened, _everyone_ takes the blame.

He was right. Students of the academy were met with scorn by other people when they were out in the city, and even Ronye and Tiese had been subjected to such treatment—although, the fact that they were the victims completely changed their reaction towards them. Where others received distrust, they got sympathetic looks.

She, too, had been getting nothing but sorry looks and words of encouragement. They didn't do much to truly erase the fear she had felt on that fateful day, but… well, it was better than nothing, perhaps?

This would go on for a few weeks, and she wasn't sure what to feel about it. Uncomfortable, for sure.

Thankfully, however, with the apprehension of the previous headmaster, who had turned a blind eye to certain goings-on in the academy and generally supporting such negative actions to begin with, followed suit by the inauguration of Cardinal as the academy's next headmaster, she helped to ease some of the students' worries, and at least ensured that no one would have to worry about such an incident ever repeating in the future. Her efforts continued into returning order to the academy, and it was a deed that she knew would not go unpaid in the future.

Plus, quite a number of students—many of them nobles than commoners—had their deeds exposed, and ultimately faced expulsion. That was a major relief for a lot of students, apparently.

And for Ronye, Tiese and Frenica, that was a given, considering their past experiences with two nobles in particular.

"It's tragic, what befell the two of them, but in a way… Ooh, that does sound awful of me to say, doesn't it?"

"A-Ahh… I doubt Kirito-senpai would mind, though."

"Haha, that's true. He's hardly reserved on things like this."

For these three girls, there was hardly a moment for much relaxation. The awkwardness of things aside, the worst that they had to worry about was not keeping up with their syllabus—still, they _did_ technically promise their senpai's that they would do their best to study, no matter what. So far, nothing too difficult.

And with how calm things had been, it at least helped them to focus on things that needed to be done, so that's one good thing out of all of this.

"It's kind of sad that they didn't have the chance to graduate properly, what with everything that's happened to them," sighed the hazel-haired girl, nursing a cup of warm tea in her hands as she looked up. Light pierced the leaves of the tree, the sight of which could be similar to a fragmented kaleidoscope. "It certainly isn't fair for the both of them…"

"Well, there's nothing that can be done. Plus, now both Kirito-senpai and Eugeo-senpai have really important jobs. Kirito-senpai even became the Second Head of the Human Realm! That's an incredibly high position as one could get," quickly pointed out Ronye, the other two girls nodding in agreement.

Like a bomb that came out of the sky, the news of his position was something _no one_ (not even himself, funnily enough) expected. When both Kirito and Eugeo had arrived at the academy, the former revealing that he was assigned such a role by _the pontifex_ herself, and even became an instructor in their academy, it was all that they could do but not faint on the spot.

Seriously! What is it with his luck? Is it bad? Or good? No one knows!

As the good valets that they are, they did worry that he might just run himself ragged in the end, considering just how exhausting it must be to have to do two things altogether. Still, he had been able to juggle both duties relatively well thus far, so they supposed he was doing well in that regards.

"I still wonder how he did it… That's amazing…"

"Ehh~? Ronye, are my ears deceiving me, or are you—"

She barely got far enough with her harmless tease as the brunette, face swallowed up by a burning blush, started screaming and flailing her arms wildly in the air to get her to stop talking.

Frenica, giggling at their antics, spoke up after a while. "Anyways, have the both of you finished your assignments?" She asked all of a sudden, a tilt of her head that lets a few strands of brown hair slip down her shoulder. "Researching the history and dynamics of the High-Norlangarth Style is a little odd, don't you think?"

"Well, it must mean something if Kirito-senpai asked all of us to do. Or would it technically be Kirito-sensei?" Humming that, Ronye shrugs her shoulders. "Well, he has us research the different sword styles so that we can discern the differences between each style and decide for ourselves what we're most comfortable with."

_Come up with your own sword styles_, she remembered him telling on the first day of their lesson together.

It certainly got to rile them up (and not in the good way), but they had settled into his lessons quite well soon after. And, dare she say it, everyone were more comfortable with their own individual sword styles. It was amazing!

And given the chance to just be creative with how they wanted to fight, it ultimately lead to a lot of them developing fighting styles that gave them individuality. Something of which Kirito and Eugeo stood for—they were the only ones who had used the Aincrad-style of swordplay, after all, while others stuck to the High Norkia-style.

Of course Kirito would go down that sort of teaching style. In order to fight effectively, one has to find the most efficient way to fight of their own. It was why, to Ronye and Tiese, they had chosen to study the Aincrad-style from their mentors, finding it to be the best sword style that they could use. One-handed sword style, instead of two-handed.

And it became the building blocks of their new sword style.

Frenica ignored her cup and thought of herself. For a moment, she wondered just what sort of style she uses, but… well, there was nothing that she felt could really make her stand out. She was hardly anything special, and wasn't that a depressing thought?

Ronye's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, spotting the frown on her face. "Still, have you heard? Some students were talking about how Kirito-senpai wouldn't be able to come to the academy to teach for a few weeks. Apparently for business."

The piece of news surprises the other two girls, Tiese the first to follow up. "Really? I hadn't heard anything."

"Neither did I, though a few students had been talking about that a little while," there was a hint of concern in her voice, but it was masked well enough by her little smile. "Oh well. Being a ruler of the Human Realm is obviously trying, so of course there'll be duties that he needs to take care of."

Managing all four empires, plus Centoria, must have been a heavy responsibility for the first pontifex. At least, now, such a task befalls two individuals rather than just one, but any of them could have thought of any such work that amounted to this incredibly important job—anything, really—but none of them couldn't even begin to fathom its importance.

That wasn't the only worries that they've had recently, however.

As of late, more knights have been mobilized around Centoria, the increment in security and patrolling worrying them somewhat. Some were deployed in the other four empires, too, and the Integrity Knights have been moving here and there more often. She even came into contact with one once—Knight Renri, was it? He looked pretty young, but he's still an Integrity Knight, so it counts!

With all the signs around them, something big was happening, but none of them could possibly begin to understand just what is going on. It's certainly frightening, for sure, but for the three of them who are mere students who haven't graduated, there was very little that they could do. And were they to try to do anything, they might just cause more trouble than what it's worth.

All thinking came to a stop as something taps Frenica on the head, before the other two girls feel the same. It was hardly noticeable, what with how soft it had been, but judging by how the rhythm of pattering was slowly beginning to grow faster, and the dark spots forming on the ground…

"Oh, it's raining!" Hastily picking up all the cutlery while Tiese grabbed the basket and Frenica folded the blanket, the three girls rushed away towards the building. "Come on, girls! We'll get soaked if we're slow!"

"Right!"

"Coming!"

Days in the academy is uneventful, but for the sake of things, they supposed this was for the best.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Swords Mastery Academy—3rd October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Law, Sacred Arts, History and Sword styles studies. Four lessons in total that makes up a student's schedule in North Centoria Swords Mastery Academy.

For anyone who were willing to put effort into their studies, keeping up with the syllabus wasn't at all difficult. The theory part was mostly simple.

But when it all boiled down to what really mattered, the actual hard part of their goals—to become an Integrity Knight, just as she promised her mentor all those months ago—it was the practical that mattered more than anything else. And having learnt under the best mentor ever (fifth seat or not, her opinion wouldn't be changing any time soon), she definitely came a long way.

Long gone was the girl who felt like she wasn't enough. Who wasn't strong enough to fight against others. Now, she was ready. With sword in hand, she will fight. Just as he had.

"Hmm!" She sidestepped the «Avalanche» that her opponent had utilized to quickly take her out (it didn't help that he executed his attack rather slowly), having made the mistake of immediately going in with a «Secret Technique».

While it made sense that the one who made the first move would have the advantage, Kirito had drilled into her all the time to _never_ make that mistake against someone. Instead, draw out the match to tire her opponent out and learn their general fighting style. Quickly study them and decide the best way to counter them.

Unfortunately for most students here, they've been too stubborn in studying just the High Norlangarth-style because most of them are nobles. And, well, the High Norlangarth-style is just seen as 'beautiful' in their eyes—'beauty of a single strike', as they say.

Fortunate for her, however. Just like her mentor, play smart, not hard.

Learn to read the opponent first. Extricate their fighting patterns. Go in for the kill.

…Well, n-not really kill! He sounds really cool when he says that, but she knows that he just means 'go in and deal the finishing blows'… maybe.

The fact that he had unleashed a «Secret Technique» right off the bat, and missed his strike, left him utterly open. Literally everywhere, he had holes in his form and she was able to go for it. And perhaps, one could think that it would have been better to at least draw the match out for a little—but there was no use for it.

For one, she might offend her opponent, who might think that she was just playing with them—she would never do that! She doesn't have the heart to do so!

And second, her mentor would never let it down. Finish the fight as quickly as you could—that's what it means to win the fight. Beat the enemy down before they could fight back, and simply end the battle.

Once upon a time, Ronye Arabel would have thought that such a way of fighting was utterly ruthless and almost merciless. Cruel, even. But, with time, she and Tiese came to understood the reasons behind his teachings (as did Eugeo, long before they arrived in the academy); in a fight to the death against a monster or an enemy, time would be invaluable. Waste too much of it in a fight, and you're risking yourself to ambushes, or the enemy getting backup, or some secret weapon being pulled out of nowhere—

'Gah! K-Kirito-senpai really planted that idea in my head..! Focus!' With a slight flush, she shook off the thoughts and moved to attack.

Body low and sword hand outstretched to the side, she begins to focus her willpower into her sword and colouring it with a bright blue light. She moved forwards and swiped her blade in the motions of a «Horizontal», blade cutting across the air and batting his sword aside. His weak grip over the handle allowed her to easily disarm him, but her weapon turned in the opposite trajectory, completing the second movement of «Horizontal Arc», her weapon stopping mere inches away from her opponent's throat, kicking up air around them.

In a real fight, she knew that such would never mean anything. But she supposed that, for the purpose of education, stopping short of hitting an opponent is just the right way of things. Wouldn't do to accidentally kill a fellow student in class.

"Ronye Arabel takes the win," spoke a fellow student, who volunteered to take the refereeing task. A few hushed whispers began around them, most of them impressed.

"Nngh… Good one," her opponent muttered, sounding a little disappointed with himself. He bowed a little and sheathed his sword, taking his leave right after.

Ronye returned the gesture, retreating to the sides, to where Frenica and Tiese were seated at.

It's not hard to find the three of them constantly hanging out together, considering what they've gone through. And even before all that mess, they became fast friends through shared interests and similar situations—it's not easy being low-classed nobles, but it would mean very little if it meant they'd have to be just like the _other_ nobles.

At this rate, becoming commoners sounds more preferable, if they really thought about it. But it's not like they'd willingly dispose their titles, of course! The thought of burdening their families was something they would never be able to forgive themselves for.

"Amazingly done, Ronye! You managed to dodge his attack at just the right time," her red-haired friend complimented with a smile, earning her a nervous laugh.

"Ehehe… That wasn't really anything special. First hit would have been better, but not a lot of students here favour that sort of duel, so we'll just have to deal with stopping short," sighed the girl, crossing her arms. "I still feel like it won't help a lot, if we just keep doing stopping short. What about you girls?"

"W-Well, I'm not exactly the best at fighting, so I personally don't have much opinion," Frenica hadn't exactly been the best at sword-fighting like the other students. Even compared to Ronye and Tiese, she didn't exactly show much skill. "Although, I suppose getting hurt a little _would_ help…"

"Kirito-senpai would be so quick to agree on that," hummed the other brunette with a bit of mirth.

The day was over before they knew it, and with nothing exciting to do here, they decided that they may as well just return to their dorm room for now—Frenica would be bunking with them, as she has for a pretty long time now. After all, if your roommate was more busy spending her nights in her partner's and that left you alone, and with what had happened to her before, she pretty much had a decent excuse to seek out companionship.

It's odd, but she wouldn't be telling the teachers. After all, she wouldn't want to intrude on her roommate's affairs, and it's not like she had done anything to slight her, so she may as well as ignore her.

Ronye had barely entered the room before she threw herself onto her bed, feeling exhausted only enough that an afternoon's nap would remedy. Her red-headed friend at the door merely giggled at her, and for as embarrassed as she should be, she could hardly care. She was tired!

Frenica had the decency to at least sit down slowly, sighing as she patted away at her skirt. Tiese sat beside her, pulling out a book and beginning to flip through the pages.

This is how it's mostly been. Whenever it wasn't a rest day, during which they'd take advantage of to go to the city to do some sightseeing or buying some treats, they'd either return to their dorm room and do nothing. Sometimes, they'd chat about any topics that caught their attention or revise their studies. If they were feeling it, they might even do some extra training together.

Today, though? They'll just settle for a day of naps, peace and tranquillity.

After all, it was the perfect weather today. Cotton clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky, while a soft gust blew by, carrying countless scents across the lands. It would be so nice to go outside, sit underneath a tree and have a picnic, but they hadn't exactly gotten enough food for one.

So, if there was no chance for a day outside, then they might as well enjoy it in the comforts of their own room.

"Sooo…" Drawled out Ronye, turning herself around so that she was looking up. "Any news?"

"None that matters too much," responded Tiese with a small sigh, tilting her head to look at her friend. "But… I _did_ catch wind of something worrying. Supposedly, at least two weeks from now, there's going to be a lockdown of sorts. By Kirito-senpai's orders, it seems. We'll all be required to stay indoors and not go outside. I can't tell what's going on, but…"

"Something big if it concerns all four kingdoms, plus Centoria. None of us are allowed to leave our homes no matter what, so it's possibly dangerous," Frenica, so soft-hearted as she is, bless her, began to clench her hands. "You girls don't think… something _bad_ will actually happen, right?"

All three of them shared a look, the question hanging in the air like a knife suspended with string. It was bad enough that there was absolutely no information about this, but the signs are there; more knights on the street and in the air, patrolling the city. They were worried about something.

And they didn't know.

They wouldn't think of inciting panic and terror in the masses. So it was necessary that they withhold information on any of this from them. Perhaps a little unfair, but the rulers had their reasons.

"…Guess all that we can do is hope for the best," she wasn't even sure if she could even be hopeful, but there was just no other way to it. Panicking would only make things worse for everyone. For all purposes, however, she would have to do her best to stay as calm as she could. Both for herself, her mentor and her friends.

In peaceful days, things would have been perfect. They would still have their beloved mentors, and the days would still be fun. As things are, however, not everything can be perfect.

In just a few days, everything will be torn asunder.

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, Swords Mastery Academy—5th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

Everything was fine. The day was fine, nothing strange had happened, and they had already gotten used to the normalcy of things, absence of their mentors included.

So why was it that today, of all days, made her feel so… uneasy?

The lessons were as usual, her roommate was clingy to her partner as always, she had been spending her time with Ronye and Tiese as always… and then this happened.

Granted, for a girl who had gone through such traumatic experiences like Frenica Szeski, she'd thought getting called to the headmaster's room meant something along the lines of advice and suggestion to pay a psychiatrist a visit. But there was a strange tire in her voice today that made her a little more jumpy than usual, and that was bad.

She's a nervous girl, she'll admit, but she had a gut feeling that today was bad.

It also didn't help that, on their way to her room, a lot of the students were talking pretty loudly about something weird going on. Ooh, that isn't good.

The fact that they walked into a room to see both Headmaster Cardinal and _Lady Quinella_ was more than shocking!

"H-Headmaster Cardinal! Lady Quinella!" Struggling to just be calm, Ronye still managed to bow, the other two following suit. Her wide eyes shifted towards the silverette, already fidgeting. "Milady, w-welcome to our academy. You called for us? Is… Did we do something wrong?"

"No, no trouble at all. Performance-wise, all three of you have been doing rather well to keep up with your studies. None of your peers have made a report on you, in case you're wondering," Cardinal was the one who responded, adding that last bit when all three of them looked particularly worried, granting them comfort and drawing out sighs of relief. "So no, you are in no form of trouble."

"Then… if I might ask, why have you summoned us, Headmaster?" Frenica asked next, feeling the twist in her gut since earlier this morning ease up a little. "And Lady Quinella, why is…"

"It was by my request," answered the woman, her expression hard to decipher. She looked calm, but there was a hint of unease in her irises. "It's with good reason, and it has nothing to do with school."

"I-Is that so?" Blinking, the redhead gulped before speaking up again. "W-What is it, Lady Quinella?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she nudged the shorter girl by the side with her—did she just elbow her? The bespectacled girl glared at her for a moment before sighing, taking over from there.

"Girls, while I would never think of putting you in danger, it seems that I've run out of options. And out of all the students here, I can only see you three being the most suitable choices for the mission," she sighed, straightening her posture.

"Mission?" Repeated Ronye, getting a nod. "What do you mean?"

"Allow me," when the headmaster made to speak, the ruler of the Human Realm had cut in. They shared a look before the shorter girl nodded her head. In turn, silver eyes shift to look at the three girls, freezing them in place.

The eyes of the woman who rules their four kingdoms from within the cathedral… Frenica had never thought that she could have found a person even more intimidating than her previous mentor or even Kirito-senpai (not like he was scary in his own right, but just more… intense). But she was wrong in that regards.

No, perhaps the word intimidating seemed too far from the truth. She was powerful, exuding an aura that made her stand out amongst everyone else. It was hard to feel calm around her, rendering her like a mouse.

Of course, she knew that this woman was their ally. No, she's their leader, someone who do everything in her power to protect them. She had no reason to doubt that, but it's just hard to imagine herself standing in the same room as the one person who's in truth their ruler.

Also ironic that their chirpy senpai who likes lazing around and smiling was also their ruler.

The world works in incredibly strange ways.

"The mission isn't something that you shouldn't have to bother yourself with accepting, although I personally asked Cardinal here for help on suggestion for whom I could turn to," she began, looking to the girl before back to the three students. "As it stands, the three of you are the only ones that I am willing to take with me on our mission."

"And that is?" Frenica finally asked.

No one doesn't immediately answer, however, before Cardinal taps her staff on the ground once. By her will, a rolled-up map floated on the table before spreading itself for the three to see, and she pointed to a part of Norlangarth. It was quite far out, but not as much as Rulid Village was. It steered off a little to the west, less developed than any other settlements.

"Laurelei Village. Home to blacksmiths and frequently visited by travelling merchants, it is well-known for its… let's just say, odd weapon design," and judging by her uncertain tone, they must be really weird. "This is where you are meant to go to."

Quinella hums, adding her two cents in. "Around two weeks ago, there has been a string of kidnappings in a village to the west, only for their bodies to be found in the open with claw marks in their bodies. Demonic beasts are suspect, and it would only make sense for them to be from the Dark Forces, though even then, we couldn't be sure since the culprit has eluded capture. We've sent knights there, but none have been able to find anything wrong, let alone catch a culprit. The people there are growing restless and have requested aid."

"But you've sent knights. They'd be more than capable for something like this," pointed out Frenica, the other two girls nodding at her logic. They're professionals, after all! Not like the three of them—mere students, and mid-tier swordswomen at best. "Why not send in the Integrity Knights?"

"We can't. Most of them are busy with training the army, and some others have their hands full patrolling the kingdoms," sighed Quinella. "Three other locations seem to face the same issue, so he saw it fit to dispatch four teams in total to handle the situation."

"I-Is that so..?" The brunette gulped, suddenly feeling light-headed. "And you want to go there…"

"To investigate the situation, and potentially catch the culprit if we could," she answered. Her expression then softened, allowing a soft semblance of guilt to surface. "I… I'm sorry that I came here out of the blue to ask you of this, but I desperately need your help. It can't be anyone else."

_Their_ help?

That was so odd. Why did the pontifex reach out to them specifically?

"We don't understand, Lady Quinella. Why is it that you're asking us for help?" Asked the redhead, her hands balling up slightly. "There must be others that you could rely on, right?"

"Perhaps, but there's a… personal reason of my own that greatly limits my selection," she sighed, sounding surprisingly frustrated. "While Kirito's friends are many, I cannot exactly choose any from them because… reasons. And I suppose I feel like I can trust the three of you," her lips formed a smile right there, more relaxed than earlier. "The three of you are important to Kirito and his friend, Eugeo. They trust you very much, and it would only be right if I were to show the same amount of faith in your skills."

The silent compliment was more than enough to flatter the three girls, embarrassing them enough that they looked everywhere but the two pontifex's, who shared looks of amusement.

Teenage crushes. So adorable.

Probably goes beyond crushes if they _really_ knew what went down during their spare time, but that's their own secret to keep.

"Nonetheless," she began once more after they calmed down. "I don't intend to send you to some unknown place on your own. I will, of course, go with you."

"_You will_?" Chorused the three friends, clearly taken aback.

"Of course," nodded the woman. "I will be leading a group of four—all of us altogether—to investigate the village. And we won't have you go uncompensated. This will be treated as work, and you will be compensated as such. And if you do not wish to take the job, you needn't. I wish to make it clear that you are, in no shape or form, indebted to him or myself. But he trusts all of you so much. I simply wish to do the same."

Her words… They felt so genuine. So kind. So unlike anything that Frenica had once thought of long ago, when they heard news of Kirito's and Eugeo's execution.

Things would have been simple if she was an evil ruler, someone who wished to benefit solely herself. And yet, here she was, being so understanding… It didn't make sense.

_He_ trusted them, and so did she… enough so that she chose them to accompany her on this mission.

It sounded dangerous, if people are found dead. If the knights couldn't do anything, why should it be them?

Frenica thought long and hard, thought about what Lady Quinella was thinking when she decided to ask_ them_ of all people for help. By the sounds of it, there was obviously going to be battle, and the sound of it made her stomach fall. Why would she ask them..?

There were so many capable people. _So _many people. She's gotten wind of a group of individuals who showed up a few months ago, supposedly acquaintances of Kirito's who had showed up to help him. And, if they weren't wrong, they're equally skilled.

So why them..?

No. In the end, it didn't matter about Ronye and Tiese. What really bothered was why he trusted _her_ with this… She wasn't even his student, wasn't any good as her friends, was hardly anything. Why would she want _her_ help? It just didn't make sense.

The level of trust in them. That was the only thing that she could even think of, considering that they barely qualified for such a difficult and important task. And even then, she must have really thought well and hard about this—they're the only people suitable for the job. She'd gone out of his way to choose _them_ in particular, after all.

Frenica gave sideways glances to her friends, and noticed the looks on their faces.

Ronye's looked hopeful, of all things. Of course she is; it's become personal for her. Though her mentor didn't exactly call for her assistance, she knew that her mentor needed help. And knowing the girl, she wanted to prove herself to him. To show that all his time spent in training her, all the help he's given her wasn't wasted.

Tiese, understandably, was a little nervous, but there was an underlying sense of excitement. More so than the way that she seemed to bite her lower lip, she seemed interested in taking part in this mission, if only because it meant that she could help out in any way that she could. Plus, where Ronye goes, she would be there to help.

And Frenica…

"_Do better, you poor little girl! Or else I'd just have to punish you myself!_"

"_What a pathetic excuse of a valet that you have, Raios-sama!_"

"_I swear, you'd better work harder, Frenica Szeski, or else you'll just be expelled!_"

"_You're such a waste of time. God, why do we even keep you around..?_"

"_I'll be with my _friend_ for a lil' bit, so take care of the room while I'm gone, yeah? Thaaanks!_"

"_Don't worry. Everything will be fine._"

Frenica was a lot of things; a victim, a student, and a coward at best. But she was also nothing; she couldn't do what others could, wasn't exactly fond of fighting, and showed less skill in said field than anything else. She wasn't sure why he had chosen her as well.

But… But that night, when he returned from the storm and bumped into her, when he took notice of the fear that burned within her eyes, it was his silent calm and words of motivation that soothed her. That made her feel like… like everything would go well.

And everything did. Perhaps at his and Eugeo's expense, but things changed for the better. And all because of _him_.

Kirito, Second Head of the Human Realm, a person with the power to change the law and making decisions of his own, was giving her the _choice_; if she didn't want to take part in this fight, she wouldn't have to. She would just have to say that she didn't want to, and he wouldn't force her. He was just that kind.

Lady Quinella was of the same accord. She wasn't forcing them to join her. She might just look for help in other places, and that meant she would get to stay here, in the safety of her room instead, away from all the dangers…

No. What a foolish thought. This isn't right! She can't just sit back while her best friends would be putting their lives on the line! There were people getting hurt! _Dying_! Enemies out there on the loose, doing whatever they so pleased!

If she would be able to help, even if a little, that meant that she'd get to save lives. Just as Kirito had saved hers, and her friends.

And that alone helped her find her conviction.

'No more,' she decided in the end, her heart set on doing what was right. 'I can't keep running away… I ran away once.'

She should have followed him. Followed him when he rushed off to save his friends. _Her_ friends. But she didn't. She was too afraid. Too much of a coward. But things change. _People_ change, and she too could find it in herself to change.

Frenica, Ronye and Tiese shared a look. A long stretch of silence was soon broken by smiles, before their eyes—crimson, sea blue, and hazel—turned towards the woman.

Quinella felt herself breathless at the looks of determination she witnessed in the gazes of these young girls. Girls who had never tasted actual combat, unlike her beloved. And yet… the fact that they could find it in themselves to be strong, to hold onto hope and fight for what's right reminded her just what she was.

A human being. Flawed, foolish, emotional things. And that alone was more than perfect.

"When do we leave, Lady Quinella?" Asked Frenica, earning a smile from the two pontifex's. And for once in her life, she felt like she could really be strong. Just like him.

And Quinella would know that this would be the right step in the right direction. She would fight, learn to understand just what she was fighting for, and discover her conviction—and maybe… finally, talk to him.

All they have to do now is make preparations for Laurelei Village.

To where would be the beginnings of hell.


	24. Chapter 23

**WARNING**: This story contains mature elements such as manipulation, Non-Con, humiliation.

* * *

Chapter 23: Fighting Helps Sometimes

* * *

Underworld, Central Cathedral, Floor 96—5th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

The cathedral felt incredibly empty, and the long corridors didn't help whatsoever. So few were the nuns that showed up every now and then that it made him wonder if it was deserted. Perhaps it was, but the thought was pushed from his mind once he reminded himself that people _do_ live here.

It's just… really hard to find where they are.

His boots pressed into the carpet, and by the time he had stopped in front of the door, nothing but absolute dread was pumping through his veins.

Let it be known that Kirito had done a lot of things in his life, but this was one that he absolutely was not looking forward to. And one he absolutely wanted to get over with. Hell, he'd prefer not coming here at all!

Alas, he was technically the boss of this place, so he had to treat everyone equally… even if one in particular didn't technically like him too.

"Chudelkin, are you in there? I need to speak to you," the words came out through gritted teeth, his face set in stone as he kept both hands on the hilts of his sword. "It's important, I swear."

No response. As expected.

He seriously doesn't know why he tried. After all, the clown-like weirdo would take orders from only one person, and Quinella was currently out with Cardinal, for whatever reason there is. He doubted Chudelkin would listen to anyone else. Him? Hah. Even less likely. The clown hated him with a burning passion.

Feeling's mutual then. But damn it, he kind fof needed his help right now…

He sucked in a deep breath and, with more force, spoke up again. "Chudelkin, I'm serious here. I need to talk to you. Just for a moment, and you won't have to see my face or hear my voice again."

Again, no response.

A tic mark formed itself as he lets out a sigh. "Alright, then. You made me do this."

With one firm grip on the door handle, he pushed it inside, greeted by the same childish room that belonged to the strange abomination of a man. The bright colours that frankly didn't mix well, and with the creepy aura of some possessed kid's room. Toys scattered about, a few notebooks that were filled to the brim with Quinella's name, and a… picture of him? On the wall.

With a dagger—no, scratch that. Those are _many_ knives there, cutting through the picture in many places, like his throat and face.

'…Better not tell anyone. Not like I can blame him,' ignoring that honest-to-goodness creepy sight, he looked around the room. "Weird. Where the hell is he..?"

He's not here. Okay! That's his cue to leave.

The sigh of relief is practically genuine as the room is far behind him now, his next destination in mind being the fiftieth floor.

Honestly, he just left behind some documents that Quinella requested he check on, and thought that Chudelkin might have picked them up—if only because it originally belonged to Quinella, of course. And yet, try as he might, he hasn't been able to find that white motherfu—

"_Where is he_?" He lets out a second sigh yet again. "Haven't seen him for a week already…"

Probably busy scheming his 'accidental death'. Wouldn't be surprising if that was the case, to be honest.

Nonetheless, Kirito knew there were other important things to do instead of playing hide-n'-seek with the jester, so he'd been prepared to get to the Great Hall, hope that his documents were still there and get back to his room to start working on them. Nothing so unusual there.

So it was to his surprise that he was greeted by one of the most socially awkward person that he's ever met in his life, himself included, with three girls that he was also _not_ expecting to see—faces he hadn't exactly seen for quite some time, guilty and surprised all the same.

"Ronye? Frenica, and Tiese too?"

"Kirito-senpai, hello!"

"Kirito," Cardinal greeted, and the boy nodded his head a little, walking over to where he sat, straightening out the papers and cradling them in his arms. "You seem busy."

"Not exactly. Just came back to take some stuff, as you can see—no girls, you don't have to help. It's fine," the second part of his sentence came with a small chuckle as the girls attempted to take everything from his hands, to which they simply pouted back or looked on in concern. "No, really, it's fine. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of the visit?"

Not like he didn't enjoy their visit. Far from it, really, though he would have preferred they gave him a heads-up first. He would've prepared something. Preferably honey pies.

"Ah, right! Ahem, Kirito-senpai, we have a surprise for you! Right now, you're looking at Lady Quinella's team for the mission tomorrow!" With a fist against her chest and all the girls imitating the action, he almost thought that Ronye and the others were actual soldiers.

Until he reminded himself that they were just students who haven't even graduated from school yet. Not like he was in the right to judge, since he and Eugeo technically got arrested before they could graduate themselves.

"Oh? These three?" He regarded each student with a surprised expression, one that quickly melted into a simple smile. "Well, you've definitely made a good choice. But why them in particular? Not like there's anything wrong with them whatsoever, but there are still others, aren't there?"

Not like he didn't believe that the girls were up to the task. Far from it, really. If Ronye and Tiese had the hearts of steel to march into a dastardly lion's den and his equally cunning partner, all for the sake of their abused friend, then they were certainly more appropriate for such a dangerous mission than anyone else he knew of.

Still, these three are just students with barely any experience out on the fields. Not like himself and Eugeo, both of whom had fought their way through wild monsters on their way to Zakkaria, or even Alice and the Integrity Knights, who make it their duty to find any problem in the Human Realm and deal with it regularly. And he has a good feeling most of them include fighting.

Again, the girls are more than capable, but it just makes him curious.

"Personal reasons," quickly answered the silverette, her gaze fixed on the ground. It wasn't long before she (and he could tell that she forced herself) raised her head to look at him. She looked hesitant, mouth opening every few seconds to say something, yet the word refused to form.

He pitied her, really, he did. This shaky relationship… damn it, things are so damned complicated. She can't even talk to him normally, and he wasn't calm himself.

Nonetheless, he simply nodded, keeping his smile up. "Well, whatever they are, that's fine too. I'm certain that the girls will do well, although…"

"Mm? Is there a problem, Kirito-senpai?" Asked his valet, her bright blue eyes short of nothing but curiosity.

"No, nothing of the sort. Just that, if the four of you are to travel to Laurelei Village, it would be in your best interest to properly suit up first," a shaky arm almost lost purchase over his papers, but the stacks were suddenly floating in the air. He blinked, then smiled at the youngest-looking girl present. "Thanks."

She simply nodded back, smiling.

"Anyways, while I would love to take the three of you to the equipment vault, bad news is that there's barely anything that you _can_ use in there. Most of the things in there have already been distributed to the knights, and even some others are sent for repairs and the like. Not much that we can work with," his words were enough to draw frowns from the girls, until he spoke up again. "But I know a guy who can help."

Curiosity lit up in them like a flip of the switch, Tiese the first to speak. "You do?"

"Sadore, blacksmith and trusted acquaintance," his valet perked up upon hearing the name, which put a grin on his face.

"Ah, I know of the shop!" She yelped, a happy look on her face. "Kirito-senpai brought me there once to introduce me to the blacksmith. At the time, he wanted to get me a sword, but we didn't because of… problems."

"Problems?" Repeated Tiese with a raised brow. "Actually, how come this is the first I've heard of this?"

"He was planning to bring you and Eugeo-senpai too, but the both of you were doing some training, so he ended up bringing me along," if she even sounded half as guilty as she was trying to make herself seem to be, the dreamy smile on her face betrayed her intentions completely.

Not like her dumb and oblivious mentor had seen it, of course. He was just too focused on keeping his face as stone-like as possible, remembering just how chaotic the day had been.

It was comfortable shopping one moment, and then weapon traders, merchants and the occasional knights were suddenly rushing in like a stampede. Enough so that both he and Ronye were forced out of the shop if they wanted to avoid being turned into human pancakes.

And then, to make matters _worse_, it started raining. _Heavily_. As in, a quiet and peaceful day suddenly _wrecked_ by thunder and a downpour and—everything was so bad.

It was a miracle that he returned to the academy with soaked clothes and an equally soaked valet, and nothing worse.

It was either sheer randomness, or his own bad luck. Black seems to do that a lot, for some reason… He'd expected lightning to hit him, and that would have been enough.

"Then… how about we go now?" Frenica's timid voice brought all conversation and thoughts to an end, her own anxiety spiking as all attention fell onto her. "I-I mean..! W-We have Kirito-senpai here. He seems to know a lot about weapons, sooo…"

"Well… I won't say that it's my expertise, but I know enough to tell what weapon would be suitable for someone else," he crosses his arms, mind already reeling through his countless experiences with a myriad of opponents. All as diverse as the weapons they weld. "I admit, I've never used anything outside of swords, both one-handed, two-handed, and dual-wielding. The rapier that Quinella gave me is a new experience, and even then, I technically treat it as a sword…"

Everyone sweat-dropped together, realizing that he truly is a swordsman through and through. _Literally_.

"Well, alright! Fortunately for me, all of you are going to use swords. Or you're not, at which point I can't promise you anything, but I'll do my best to help either way," casual and smooth, just the way he is. Put on a smile afterwards and you've got it right. "Okay then, let's get moving! Clock's ticking, after all."

* * *

Underworld, Centoria, In the Streets—5th October, Year 380 in the Time of the Realm of Humanity

In the beginning, there was absolutely nothing. Only empty space to be used by their human overlords for whatever they sought to do.

With knowledge came thirst; a thirst to know more and push the limits. The empty space soon become filled with things that they themselves possessed in their own world—light, air, water, earth. Every single element that made up the biotic and abiotic ecosystem was replicated perfectly to occupy the empty space.

Life, or whatever felt similar to it, began with the first humans that tilled the lands, watching over young children that were the _true_ residents of this created world.

Many years later, there would come a time that a human girl would transcend the boundaries that had kept her trapped within this world as what she was born as. From a simple human, to a being that was now beyond the control of anything; even the ones that exist outside of this virtual space, able to simply watch, and not much more.

It wasn't much later before a young girl, a daughter of a furniture shop owner, would then be brought into the clutches of the powerful being, used in her schemes to further her own strengths.

That was when Lycoris's story had begun.

Now going by the name Cardinal, her only duty then was to bring an end to Quinella. They were two sides of the same coin that sought to protect their world, though with different means, and Cardinal found nothing but ruin in her 'sister's' path. That was all that mattered in the end. Kill Quinella.

If someone had told her that she'd be here, out in the middle of Centoria with her nemesis to help her new teammates shop for swords with the famed Black Swordsman in tow, she might have actually broken into a nonstop laughter for how absurd it sounded.

As fate would have it, it seems that _that_ was what was happening right now.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Quinella? We wouldn't want to—"

"It's fine! I-I mean, really. We've much funds to spare, so getting you girls new swords won't be a concern on our part."

She supposed it's true, considering how rich the Axiom Church is. Plus, when has she _ever_ spent even a single coin? Not once. Well, until now that is.

"This is all for a good cause. Not like we use em' much anyways," how Kirito could be so relaxed about something still baffled her to this day. Eugeo had long given up on trying to understand it either.

It would do her well to do the same. "So where are we headed to?"

All eyes moved towards the sole ravenette in the group, but he was busy thinking about something. Until he felt the weight behind their gazes or something, because he literally snapped out of his thoughts and looked back at them, blinking.

It took a solid twenty seconds before he did one of his trademark gestures.

Shrugging.

Ronye, having learnt a bit _too_ much from him, did the same, though with a guilty smile on her face.

As such, the group of six travelled the streets of Centoria, four sixths of them staring at the remaining two with mostly deadpanning looks as they wandered aimlessly, hoping to stumble upon their location by sheer luck, what have you. Although, Quinella seemed more at ease than anything else, thanks to the locals here. A few waves, some happy calls from children and a few invitations for fresh bread from the local baker—and she looked happy.

Good. As long as she never goes back to the way she was before, if it means that she becomes even more human than she had ever been before, she had absolutely no complaints.

Fortunately, what would have been hours of pointless searching was ultimately avoided, thanks to a few pointers from a townsfolk or two. They finally arrived in district seven of northern Centoria, the building looking rather similar to its neighbours in terms of brick colour and shape. What made it stand out was the sign that read 'Sadore's Blacksmith', the large axe and sword hung up on display, and the dinghy wooden door that was of a slightly darker shade compared to the other buildings.

They walked into the store a moment later, the man in question behind his counter going through some orders. The floor was a dark oak, the wall a bland grey, with an assortment of weapons on display to the left—either hung up on the wall or arranged on the red-surfaced desk. A multitude of boxes and parcels were situated at the wall behind the counter.

"Waah!" A sudden scream from behind had the lithe girl turning around faster than a sword swing, body tense until she saw what had scared Frenica, only for her to let out a sigh.

"That is not a real person," muttered Tiese in silent amusement, looking up at the ancient-looking helmet. "It's an armour set."

"I-I'm sorry…" Her response got her friends to comfort her immediately, even Quinella to give her a soft look.

Kirito? He just snorted. Well, good to know that there at least _some_ people being supportive.

"_Hmm? Is there somethi_ng that I can he—Huh?" Grey-haired, big-muscled and gruff beard and moustache. The blacksmith that created Kirito's Night Sky Sword looked visibly surprised, which made sense. The two pontifex's, three students and his old customer with his hand-carved sword walked into his shop, and that was not the punchline to a joke. "Well, isn't this a surprise?"

"Good afternoon," bowing, the other two girls follow their tea-haired friend.

"Yeah, afternoon," he nodded, looking to the pontifex's before focusing his gaze once more on Kirito, crossing his arms with an amused grunt. "Well I'll be. Didn't expect this many folks in one go. You too, eh, kid?"

"Good afternoon, sir. It's been some time," chuckled the ravenette as he rested one hand over the hilt of his black blade. "You seem to be good. Business doing alright?"

"Better than alright. I've secured a trade for some materials I need, and there're lots of peeps in need of my weapons after finding out I made that sword of yours," a gruff tone as he rubbed his beard, it lacked any bite. "But 'nough of me. What can I get ya'?"

"Not me this time, Sadore," shaking his head, he gestured to the girls lines up in a row behind him. "These three."

"He's right," replied Tiese before putting on a serious look. "Sir, we came here because we wanted to get ourselves a sword of our own. And we were hoping you could help with that."

"That so, eh? Well, I'm fine with that, I'spose. Not like I'm gonna' lose my business or anything helping you young'uns," shrugging, he set a parcel back down on the counter before staring back at them. "So, what'cha looking for?"

"Oh, err…" The girl lost her earlier bravado, stumbling over her words. Her friends didn't look like they had any ideas either, all turning to each other with indecision.

Cardinal sighed. To choose one's own sword is no less of a responsibility than it is emotionally important. It would be the tool to stay with you no matter how far you go, a part of you—just as the Night Sky Sword has become an equivalent of a third arm for Kirito, and the Blue Rose Sword could be considered a reflection of Eugeo's soul.

But even with that aside, they would need a sword that could perform optimally to their own sword styles. Thankfully, being a headmistress was another way to say 'teacher with administrative duties', so it was also part of her responsibilities to observe and understand her students better than they understand themselves.

"Ronye will need a broadsword and Tiese a falchion, both preferably one-handed. Frenica will need a two-handed longsword," her words elicit looks of surprise from the girls, to which she simply shrugged back. "Admittedly, I have been watching the three of you during your spars, giving me a vague idea of your fighting styles."

"You do?" Tiese asked, receiving a nod.

"The two of you, Ronye, Tiese, seem to have developed a unique one-handed sword style of your own that relies more on movement, akin to what the Aincrad-style entails," she hums. "However, one thing that sets the both of you apart is that you, Tiese, are more prone to using your wrist. You flick your hand, twist it, in order to deflect attacks more, instead of parrying like Ronye does."

By the open-mouthed look the redhead had, she definitely didn't know that about herself. "Wow, really? I didn't even know that."

"It does help a lot. The enemy's momentum keeps them moving all the same, so they're essentially left open to attack," gasped Ronye, clapping her hands together. "That's so smart!"

"Indeed. You, on the other hand, seem to follow your mentor more than you realise. You will power into your sword to parry attacks, and you've proven yourself especially skilled in that regard," and then, her expression turns amused. "Although, the both of you haven't exactly kept your little _trick_ a secret from me. Do forgive me for that, of course."

"Eh-Ehehe… Well, we'll be using it soon enough, so it won't remain a secret for so long," giggled the redhead, her friend in agreement. The others looked on confusingly, clearly out of the loop.

"Well, I think I've got just the things for these two lasses," smirking, his gaze moved towards a doubtful Frenica. "And you mentioned this young'un using a longsword. Any reason why?"

"Because she's too used with the High Norkia-style," a two-handed sword style. It needn't be said, but it was a palpable distinction between all styles with the Aincrad-style, the latter of which is thus far the only unique sword style that made use of one-handed swords.

There are, of course, a few exceptions to that. «Azure Wind Slash» belonged to Zakkarite-style, and yet, it seemed to also be «Slant» from the Aincrad-style. The Norlangarth-style «Lightning Slash» is also a part of the Aincrad-style, by which it would be called «Vertical».

All of those aside, Frenica was a… slow-_er_ student who didn't catch up in the Aincrad-style as her friends did, as she still seems more used to the High Norkia-style than anything else.

Not exactly a bad thing, not at all. It just means that they would have to take into account just what sort of weapon she should use to go well with her preferred choice of sword style.

"Awright, I've already got yer' weapons right here," two weapons landed with a heavy thump o the counter, gathering everyone's attention. When did he get back there? "For you two missies, I think you'll like these ones very well."

Cardinal watched with interest as he lifted them so that they stood vertically on the counter, the tip pointing down. He proceeded to undo the bindings around the cloth that cloaked the swords from sight, revealing the blades in their sheathes that were covered by the white. And the two girls that had, unconsciously, stepped closer to the counters gasped at what they saw.

"This is for you," he hands one sword to Ronye, and the other to Tiese. "Next one's yers'."

In all her hundreds of years of life, Cardinal was by no means an expert in the weapons field. She couldn't even begin to understand the intricate differences between a single-edged weapon and a double-edged blade, knowing that such a topic would be more of Kirito's thing than anyone else.

But she was, in a way, still a teacher. It was up to her to make the right decision for her students, and seeing them wield their new swords, she felt content.

In Ronye's hands, a sword with a handle as black as the night sky, carved from a distinct wood from the western regions, fitted with a silver pommel that was emptied out in the centre to form a ring of sorts. The blade itself is a snowy white, reflecting her gentle features perfectly, accompanied by the crescent-shaped guard.

In Tiese's hands, a sword that almost leans towards the rapier, saved only by the fact that it was single-edged instead. Lean, thin and curved slightly at the tip, the white handle slowly bleeds into red as it goes up, connecting with the blood-red blade, which possesses floral patterns. The guard is either absent or small enough to be dismissed, but it's curved shape gives off a curious look.

The girls seemed lost in their own worlds as they inspected their swords—up to down, one side to the next, they certainly looked impressed with their brand new weapons.

"Monochrome and Crimson Witch," muttering those words didn't make it impossible to hear, as all eyes immediately shifted towards him. In turn, he rubbed the back of his neck, an embarrassed smile on his face. "I, uhh… got really good at naming things? I guess?"

Quinella barely managed to stop herself from giggling, which was already telling. Probably got that ever since naming Ivory Apostle.

"That's… I love it! That's a wonderful name, Kirito-senpai!"

"Yes, me too! Crimson Witch really fits my sword!"

"Haha, well, if it makes you happy I suppose…"

Of course it does. They're literally smiling from ear to ear. If that isn't happiness, it's either a sign of imminent insanity or faked pleasantry.

"And what about you, miss?" Sadore, once he was done watching the girls with that smirk of his, looked to Frenica next.

"Oh, I… I'm still not sure, to be honest," she deflated slightly, looking around. "Even with what Lady Cardinal said, I'm still not sure about what sword to use. I've never given it any thought, but… I don't know, sir. I really don't."

"Well, that's a problem. Not knowin' whatcha' want to use isn't good," sighing, he rubbed his beard. "Your headmistress already has a vague idea of how you should fight, so why don't you just listen to her?"

"Come now, Sadore-san. You're not actually asking her to do _that_, right?" The ravenette rose a brow, looking particularly unimpressed.

"No, I guess I won't," he sighed again. "Then what would _you_ recommend?"

"Can't recommend anything," his simple answer gets everyone to sweat-drop. "After all, she's still not certain on what sort of style to properly use. Even if she _does_ use the High Norkia-style, you can't exactly convince me that it's smooth. There are times when she'll switch to using other sword styles like Zakkarite-style, and even once, she used the Serlut-style."

How observant. "I-I did?"

"I'd recognize it from a mile. I studied under _the _Sortiliena Serlut, and what sort of valet would I be if I didn't see it? She wouldn't live it down!" Snickering, he opted to shake his head, before pumping his fist in the air. "I've one simple solution to all of this, however. And that is to do battle!"

"Whoa now, I'd like it if you don't start destroying the things in here. I have a business, ya' know," despite the look of intimidation that he put on, there was no hiding the silent fear in his tone.

Fortunately for him, Kirito wasn't so reckless as to go for that option. " 'Course not in _here_. Too limited of a space, and obviously wouldn't want to wreck your place. No, the plaza should be fine."

"T-The plaza?!" In just those two words, Frenica's face was completely devoid of colour. "S-So many people will be watching…"

"K-Kirito-senpai! Are you trying to publicly humiliate our friend?!" Aghast, both his old valet and her best friend stepped in front of their friend. The swords in their arms were still sheathed, but Cardinal could tell that whatever they could possibly do with those things still sheathed might just be worse. "We won't let you!"

"What? No! Get that mind out of your head, I'm not _that _cruel!" Which means that he could, if he wanted to, be cruel. "It's just that it's wide enough for all of us. In fact, let's call it a… 'simulation', if you will. A replication of a battle scenario for when you're about to go out into battle. Plus, I'm actually curious to see how far you've improved."

"E-Eh? Is that fine though?" Red eyes shared a concerned look with a pair of blue irises and brown orbs. "In the public…"

"Pssh, don't worry about it. Not like you'll get into trouble. I'm there, after all, so people will understand," to sound so casual as he just waved his hand like that would be reason enough for Cardinal to face palm, but it's not like it would be illegal. Not if he's _allowing_ it—he has the power to do so, as annoying as it is. "Sadore-san, get Frenica here a simple two-handed iron sword. High quality, got it? Get ready, girls. This may not be an assignment, but I'll grade your performances all the same time."

* * *

Hanging up a 'Closed' sign, the blacksmith joined the group to bear witness to what would undoubtedly be an epic clash.

Quinella wasn't exactly certain just what her lover was thinking, but she knew that practical experience will certainly help more than mere theories and words. It's why, even with her slight hesitation, she simply chose to follow the boy's lead as all of them—three rulers of the Human Realm, three students, and a blacksmith—strutted on to the plaza.

It's so him. Getting to the root problem and finding the solution in a practical form, essentially tackling it straight-on and devising a way to rectify it on the spot. It was incredibly efficient, smart, though a little reckless on his part.

Even so, she wasn't about to back out now. Not if the girls themselves were willing to go with his plan, no matter how absurd it seemed.

"Alright, this should be a good spot."

"H-Huh? H-Here?!"

If Ronye was terrified, Quinella was practically baffled by how he could think this was a good idea.

His quote unquote 'good spot' referred to the one of the plazas that any local passes through every now and then. When the time's right, this place would practically be flooded with people. Even now, a lot of bystanders have started to form a crowd in the area, all curious as to the goings-on.

In just a few moments, they'd certainly be blown aback, both figuratively and literally.

The woman gulped. She might not be in the fight, but she could _feel_ the tension from the upcoming match. A sparring match, for sure, but it was more than scary enough.

"Okay, this will be simple," nodding, the boy faced the three girls, all of them tensing in attention. "All four of you will work together against me. Each one of you must land at least one blow on me, and that's it. You must still remain in the fight even after you've hit me and help one another. Any questions?"

"You said _four_ of us?" Asked Frenica.

"Well, yeah. There's four of you in the team," when he pointed that out, the silverette practically went rigid. "You… _are_ fighting, right, Lady Quinella?"

Of course she'll be fighting. Stupid Quinella! It's not like she could just sit back and laze about while her teammates would be putting themselves in danger and fight! That would mean she'd be like her old self, and that was utterly unacceptable!

"N-No, of course I am. I was… simply surprised," she cleared her throat, shaking her head. Truth be told, she _was_ surprised, but that didn't mean she would be backing out. "I will fight with the girls. Four against one, then?"

"Four against one," Goddesses, even with such numbers against him, he looks hardly terrified. He's fought worse, of course, so that at least calms her nerves somewhat. "Any other questions?"

"Do you permit the use of «Sacred Arts»?" Asked Ronye, and the woman caught the glint in her eyes.

"You can," and that glint translated into wide grins on both her and her best friend's faces. Looks like they have something planned. "Remember, one hit from each of you, and we'll call it a day. I suppose you can hit me more than once, but be reasonable. Use whatever tactics you can think of, I won't penalize you for anything. Even dirty tactics. But _try_ to avoid my, uhh… dignity?"

Mentioning that gets the three to blush, herself included. Well, at least he was being subtle about it…

"A-Anyways! Is that it?" Silence was all he got, giving him the green lights. "Good. Okay then! Uh, draw your weapons and get ready, I suppose. Cardinal, Sadore, the two of you shall act as our referees. That good with you?"

"That is fine with me," nodded Cardinal, the blacksmith nodding in agreement.

He said nothing else, simply unsheathing Night Sky Sword and Ivory Apostle as he took a few steps away from the girls, all four of whom gulped at the sight of two swords in his hands. Everyone in the crowd were picking up in chatter, excitement being the most prominent emotion. Suddenly, things had just become even scarier than they thought, didn't it?

'No, that's not it at all,' she shook her head, dispelling such thoughts. 'He will not hold back, but I know we can win this. Kirito taught the girls, after all… They can overcome this.'

Her eyes darted from one girl to the next—from tea to red to brown, all of them tense but determined.

Right… Of course. The girls that had studied under him, the ones whom were victim to the faulty system that she had been so careless with. They have grown stronger, and are willing to join her in this dangerous mission. Their very first mission that would likely be very dangerous.

She respected that about them. '_We_ can overcome this.'

That's what her heart told her anyways. And, if there was one thing that she's learnt, the heart was never wrong.

"On three," he shouted out, his gaze never breaking from the team before him. "Cardinal, if you would."

"Of course," she didn't bother with any other action, only beginning to count down. "One. Two."

The moment 'Three' came loose, his swords were hissing against hers.

* * *

If there was one thing he's learnt from a game—chess, VRMMORPG's, your typical cards and what have you—it's that making the first move puts you at an advantage over your opponent.

It was a very minor thing to take note of, but it often granted you the one-up in terms of predictability and anticipation. Being the quicker one often sparks anxiety in the opponent, and perhaps it could be _too_ exaggerated if it came to a game of cards, but it undoubtedly brings a boon to the table that could serve one well in a game or a fight.

In his case, moving before all four of his opponents could even hope to plan for his sudden lunge was practically enough to split them up and send them flying everywhere.

«Vorpal Strike», undoubtedly the strongest one-hit «Sword Skills» that exists. With its incredible reach and destructive power, it had brought the end to countless monsters, and certainly tore the girls apart.

Not _killed_ them, per se, but it broke them apart all too easily.

"Well, that's my first move for the day, I suppose," he flicks his swords and places himself into a defensive position. "Come get me."

Not the worst of taunts, but it works, he supposed.

All of them weren't exactly quick to get back on their feet, but one by one, all of them were now poised to strike. They didn't look exactly in sync just yet, but he could forgive them for that. Now, if only he could—

"«_System Call!_»" Shouted Ronye, her free hand aimed right at him. "«_Generate luminous element, discharge!_»"

Three orbs of light the shape of marbles formed on her ring, middle and index finger before they swelled up and shot out towards him, the projectiles reaching him much faster than he felt himself prepared for.

Even so, it was a one-directional attack, so it wasn't with much difficulty that he simply side-stepped the attack, allowing it to brush past his face—

"Hrah!"

'Huh?'

His rapier came up faster than his mind could keep up, already parrying an overhead attack from the redhead. His eyes blinked but the fire were quick to return, more force willed into his left arm as he shoved her backwards, only to then backpedal as Frenica came in with a clumsy «Avalanche».

Quinella was upon him soon enough, her battle cry announcing her presence as she finished the second transition of «Aero Penetrator» and came down at him like an arrow. Only quick reflexes and smart thinking allowed him to simply duck out of the attack and slide out of an incoming horizontal swipe, initiating a «Final Revolution» to keep Ronye and Frenica off of him.

Well, looks like they're doing way better than he sought to give them credit for.

"«_Discharge!_»" This time, arrows of fire came at him in waves, forcing him to spin Night Sky Sword to repel the attack before lunging at Quinella with a «Rage Spike», Ivory Apostle singing a hissy tune as she clashed against her sister blade.

The woman gritted her teeth in turn, unable to match him in terms of power as she simply chose to back away, blocking his next attack with Silvery Eternity, before she spun on the balls of her feet and tried for a slash from the side, to which he had to evade her next attack by ducking.

Swords clashed as he, having somehow _sheathed_ Ivory Apostle in what could have only been a fraction of a second and also managing to will «Incarnation» into his black blade to quickly extend, spun to meet Ronye's «Rage Spike» with his own «Back Rush».

The girl's eyes were wide, and his own lips peeled back to reveal a wide grin.

"Gotta' thank Eugeo for this one!" With a grunt, he pushed her back, only to then ram his shoulder into her gut and knock her into an unprepared Tiese. Night Sky Sword shrunk and Ivory Apostle was drawn, the silver rapier unleashing a swift «Slant» towards Frenica, who barely managed to block it before falling back onto her bum. "Alright, I can see a faint sense of coordination. No commands, yet all of you are able to somehow make it work. You've picked yourself a good team, Quinella, I'll give you that."

The woman in question looked at him warily, eyeing his swords before turning towards the girls, giving the briefest of nods.

That was the first sign that something was up. They had something planned, and foolish or not, he was eager to know what it was. Even if it meant he'd be on the receiving end of such tactics.

Slowly, everyone began to form a circle around the boy, his eyes darting back and forth between each person as he tightened his grip over his weapons. The crowd were all cheering for the girls, and he had to agree with them. His victory could be considered absolute, which was why cheering for the underdogs would be even sweeter when they win.

Even still, he wasn't going to hand it to them on a silver platter. If they won their victory through effort, then he would be proud to acknowledge it, but never anything less.

Night Sky Sword was parallel to the ground, settled a little low to his side as it glowed a soft blue, while Ivory Apostle was nestled on his left shoulder, uncharged. Perhaps it gave away his intentions, but he knew what he was doing.

Sort of.

"Alright then, Senpai. Watch us. We're about to show you the fruits of our hard work!" Shouted Ronye, Tiese nodding in agreement.

Even with the faint sense of trepidation that built up within him, the smile slipped onto his face all too easily. "Fire away!"

In a few minutes later, he didn't think that they'd take his words literally.

"Ronye, Tiese, we'll buy you time!" Shouted Quinella, receiving shouts of affirmation from the girls. "Frenica, are you prepared?"

"I… yes, ma'am!" She was still nervous, but putting on a brave air helped alleviate her nerves.

Good. There was no place for hesitation and fear on the battlefield. It would serve her well to learn that now before she learns it out there and lose her life.

Quinella didn't so much as thrust forwards as she did warp right in front him, his «Horizontal» smashing right through her «Linear», the cancellation giving him ample time to stab her with his other weapon. Frenica opted for support fire, releasing a barrage of ice spears at him that had him quickly sidestepping to avoid getting stabbed.

The silverette continued her barrage of assaults, but his eyes weren't on her. It was on the two other girls not engaging him in the fight.

'«Sacred Arts»…' He didn't miss the way they were chanting stuff and had their hands outstretched towards him, and the need to go over there and stop them was snuffed out in favour of seeing what happens. 'I'll focus on Quinella and Frenica for now. Let them have their chance.'

No sooner had that thought end did Frenica come in with an «Avalanche», her glowing blade crashing clumsily into his rapier. Even with how lightweight his secondary weapon was, he simply needed to flick his wrist to tip her sword in another direction. Frenica stumbled forwards, wide-eyed as his hand releases his weapon for just a moment—

"Ah-ghu..!"

"Frenica!"

«Senda» hardly struck hard enough to greatly damage her, but her stomach will bruise, sent flying a few feet into the air before plummeting back to the concrete thanks to gravity. The crowd gasped at the spectacle while Ivory Apostle returned to his grip a moment later, watching the four with wary gazes.

And just in time to see that the girls had finished chanting.

And yet, no projectiles came.

"«_Adhere!_»"

"Ad—What?"

But instead, their swords suddenly gleamed to life. Not the tell-tale signs of a «Secret Technique» ready for use, as their postures gave nothing away—instead, Crimson Witch _burst_ into a swirl of cackling fire while Monochrome was _giving off_ light instead of reflecting it.

His breath hitched in his throat, the sheer amount of questions he had buried deep in his throat as the two girls suddenly charged at him with a «Rage Spike» and «Sonic Leap» respectively, and by how fast they were, he had no opportunity to dodge. His only chance was to meet them head on.

Grinning despite the incoming human missiles, Night Sky Sword was hoisted onto his shoulder, glowing a soft blue.

"Hrah!" He swung down quickly, the first motion of «Vertical Arc» tore into Ronye's blade, knocking her off-balance as she fell to the floor, before he swung back up to divert Tiese's attack away from him. And yet, the flames that burnt from its edge managed to get a few licks on him, blazing hot.

"Hrah!"

"Kh..!"

Ivory Apostle moved in with a swift «Slant», only enough to redirect Quinella's «Linear» a scant few inches away from his face. A small distance, but more than enough.

"Gah..!" She barely managed to bring up her rapier to block his kick that came to the side of her face, a trail of pale light following the trajectory of his kick. «Suigetsu» hadn't been enough to catch her off-guard, but he quickly corrected himself by unleashing a second roundhouse kick with his other leg, this time taking her down as he too fell to the ground.

He promptly rolled away as a «Vertical» clashed at the spot where his head was mere seconds ago.

Any slower and the burning sword might have slashed right into him. It would be fatal, for sure, but he had worse. He could probably take a scorching before having a quick healing spell from Quinella.

"Nngh..! You're good!" Panting, Tiese simply pushed against his sword and slid back, allowing Frenica to lunge at him with a «Horizontal». He blocked that attack, then quickly sidestepped the backstab from Ronye's now-frozen blade.

Years of practicing on simply dodging allowed him to move between each swing of their weapons, relying more on deflection and parrying to exhaust them further. But the girls were growing smarter, Ronye switching out with Quinella as she rushed in with a swipe. Had Frenica not been rushing in with an «Avalanche», he might have retaliated.

As their attacks are getting more coordinated, though? He _had_ to go on the defensive.

'Okay, they're getting faster now. More desperate,' silver in the corner of his vision. And then, silver against silver as he struggled to keep up with Quinella's sudden barrage of attacks, choosing to rely on footwork as he swerved, leaned and ducked away from her stabs and slashes. 'Yep, this is bad!'

He may be one of the best fighters there is (not the ego talking), but he was still human. And he'd be running on fumes if they kept dragging this battle out longer.

A flash of light temporarily blinds him, courtesy of Ronye initiating a burst of light an arm's length away from him. The world erupted into whiteness before stabilizing, yet spots danced in his vision as he struggled to keep himself steady, falling onto his back and into a roll before unleashing a «Slant» to match Frenica's and Tiese's «Vertical»'s. The former slipped away from him while Tiese's flames were extinguished more, and the blow behind his attack sent them back, only to then be replaced by Quinella's sword and Ronye's next wave of wind blades.

Talk about relentless!

But he was stubborn. Incredibly so. It was why, despite being outnumbered and overwhelmed, he refused to cave in.

A cornered mouse, for as small as it is, would eventually fight back once it's pushed against the wall.

He had given up trying to outmanoeuvre them earlier, but that didn't mean he was going to let them have their win like this. His breaths came out in short, slow breaths, but the girls had effectively boxed him in, with each girls having put a distance around him.

The people around them were all waiting for the climax. The final nail to the coffin for this showcase of wit, steel and spells. And even he had to admit that he was more than ready to finish things, once and for all.

They moved in altogether, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Quinella had her weapon poised for a «Quadruple Pain», her knuckles incredibly white. Ronye's sword was now blanketed in a mad swirl of darkness, hissing as she readied herself for a «Rage Spike», while Tiese was halfway nearing him with her burning «Sharp Nail». Frenica was on his six o' clock, at a safe distance to avoid getting hit, having shot a combination of «Aerial» and «Thermal» elements arrows.

He certainly taught them well. And Quinella was proving to be one hell of a fight.

'I haven't gotten this figured out all that well, but that's no reason for me to not test it out anyways!' Leaving his fate to one final gamble, he allows one sharp breath to be expelled as he felt… something. His willpower, his spirit, his aura—whatever it was, it coursed out of him and flooded Ivory Apostle with energy, blessing it with augmented strength as it glowed an iridescent white.

Even back then, during the academy days, Kirito had only managed up to a four-hit «Secret Technique» with Night Sky Sword. Any more than that had backfired against him, resulting in a loss of energy and complete loss of control.

But everyone's come a long way since then, him no less.

Besides, Ivory Apostle was a gift from the fake goddess of this world. It'll definitely prove itself worthy.

"«Aincrad Style Secret Technique»," he muttered, rapier rested on his shoulder. And then, a burst of wind from his feet that carries throughout the entire plaza, people screaming as their clothes and hair are tussled by the storm. The blackness of his eyes are swallowed by a sheen of pure gold. "«Deadly Sins»!"

A diagonal slash from the top to his bottom, striking Quinella's weapon. His spin allows him to divert her to the side, in preparation for his weightier hit that cancels out two of Tiese's three-hit combo, yet still landing one nick on his pants. A power-packed slash from his left to his right does its work to land a clean cut across her body, tearing the material of her uniform. A backwards somersault, for as impressive as it was, was only exemplified as he deflects Ronye's attack, dodges Frenica's «Sacred Arts» and spins to meet Quinella's rapier, though failing to protect himself as she slashed against his chest. His sword spins a full circle, and the sheer willpower behind that single attack blows away any remaining attacker.

«Deadly Sins». Seven whole hits that was all acrobatics and incredibly difficult. That was hard… but he managed it. He did it!

"_Hrhaaa_!"

"Wha—Huh?!"

He's never allowed himself to relax in a fight. Not until the fight was over. But even then, complacency was never his thing.

To think that he had dropped his guard down too much now!

He raised his swords to protect himself, but he was still unable to stop the incoming assaults from the two remaining girls.

The battle cries came in sync, Ronye's sword slashing against his arm, its frozen edge inflicting immediate frostbite to his limb. Frenica, right in his blind spot, landed a perfect blow to the back with a «Cyclone», wind added to the effect to provide a shockwave.

The pressure behind the girl's attack wasn't hard, but it managed to draw a firm hack from the boy as he was launched forwards, too surprised to regain himself until he tripped on a loose piece of concrete and was falling backwards—

"Now!"

"Right!"

Right into the oncoming double-attack of Tiese and Quinella, both landing a «Slant» and «Linear» on his person that knocks him in an opposite direction, skidding across the concrete as his swords are scattered around him.

All around them, silence reigned supreme as everyone watched with shock at what had just transpired. The four girls looked bewildered, Frenica in particular staring at the sword she had just used and then at the boy who was still on the ground, who was still lying on the ground, face-up.

When nothing was said for a long time, the three friends looked amongst one another with worry, Quinella approaching the downed boy…

"Snrk…"

"H-Huh?"

It was barely audible to everyone else, but the woman had clearly heard it. His eyes screwed shut, shoulders trembling as his lips fought a battle between straight-lipped and smiling.

Whatever fears the girls had of potentially humiliating him in public—Kirito, their teacher and the Human Realm's ruler—was quickly erased when he all but burst out _laughing_.

He laughed, and laughed, and laughed until everyone else too suddenly began to join in the noise, though in the form of cheering this time. And Quinella found herself smiling so wide, the girls all but joined in.

He's had a lot of fights in his life, and that was fun as hell.


	25. Announcement Time (Will Remove)

~Announcement Time! ~

* * *

Hey guys. This is not an actual chapter, in case you can't tell.

Is it legal to do this? Probably. I've seen other people do it too. Ehh, I'll remove this chapter and replace it with an actual one in the future. No issues.

Ahem. Now then, to explain why the hell it's been so long since I've updated either of my stories and whatnot. Huh, what do I say? Honestly, the buzz of ideas is _real_. Enough so that I keep getting distracted, and coupled with my focus span, it's enough to spell trouble.

But other reasons! Busy playing with games, yes, since _Persona 5 Royal_ and retrying _Fire Emblem Three Houses_ in its Maddening difficulty have been so much fun. Anime, too, had effectively whisked me away as well (only got into _JoJo_ very recently, and _Fire Force_. Thank Netflix), so you can see why I haven't updated in quite a long time. Oh, and _RWBY_ too. Wrote a new story too, hehe. Just released all its prologues, so you could check it out and other _RWBY_ fanfics if you want.

And now, onto a personal note.

By the time I'm writing this, today in fact, I'll be heading off for college soon enough. A new life in a new place… even if it's still in the same country, and home is just thirty minutes away. Even so, it feels weird, not gonna' lie. For that, I cannot promise a consistent update—or at all. But I won't give up on this story! Or anything, really. Just saying that I have no idea what it's gonna' be like after this.

And this story in particular, one that I've bled into and ain't playing to stop working on now, has been particularly difficult. Pacing isn't going as good as I hope, as many of you have pointed out, so I'm still working on improving that. I won't know if it'll turn out good, but I'm pretty sure it will.

Anyways, know that I'm always working behind the scenes! I just… tend to get distracted a lot more than usual. And I'll be busy with studies, yada-yada. But I won't settle until I've given this story the ending it deserves.

And _Sword Art Online_ is resuming again this month! Yeeeees! Let's get it!

Oh, and I _was_ planning on putting this announcement as part of the next chapter's author notes, but even that chapter isn't done yet (._.), so sorry about that.

All of that aside, thank you for your patience so far. I'll make sure that you'll get the closure you guys deserve. Stay safe, and hope to see you guys again in the future.


End file.
